Total Drama: Move Along (SYOC Closed)
by SinWriter7
Summary: A new season of Total Drama begins which takes place in a not-so-ordinary Summer Camp (Not on Wawanakwa), but this time there's 21 new contestants coming to win this season! They all battle for a chance to win 10,000,000 dollars! Who will win the millions? Who will beat the rest of the competition? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! MOVE ALONG! (Episode 8: Given Up) [On Hiatus]
1. Introduction

Chris was seen getting off a boat and he took a breathe in before breathing out while the wind blew.

"Ahhh, it's good to be back hosting Total Drama" Chris says while he smiled, he then walks down the stairs from the boat onto the docs and he approaches Chef Hatchet.

"Hello Chris McLean, welcome back to Total Drama, Here's the script" Chef states with a smile before he passes over Chris a piece of paper, Chris then reads it to himself as he puts some glasses on.

"According to my intellectual mind-" Chris was gonna say, only for Chef to take away his glasses and he crushes it.

"Just get to the point" Chef impatiently states before Chris groaned.

"Fiiine" Chris responds before he then drops the paper, "I don't need a script when I can just be myself without one!"

"You're not completely wrong there..." Chef admits, Chris then lifts his chef hat off of Chef and pats his bald head before putting it back on him.

"Good" Chris remarks before he smiled at the camera, "Welcome to Total Drama: Move Along! Where 18 new contestants will compete for the grand prize of 10 Million Dollars!" Chris announces before he chuckles, "Ahhh I missed saying that..."

"I wouldn't have guessed" Chef sarcastically responds.

"Well you should have, anyways, this season will be one of the most dangerous seasons yet! As it'll be taking place-" Chris stops speaking for dramatic effect and the camera zooms out to show that him and Chef are standing by a lake which is surrounded by a bunch of small summer camp houses, "Inside of a Summer Camp!"

"That's actually less threatening than our previous seasons-" Chef was gonna point out.

"It's not where we are that makes the season dangerous, it's what happens inside of those places!" Chris states and the clouds in the sky begin getting dark and it began raining heavily already.

"...Fair point..." Chef responds before he slowly began backing away, then the clouds go apart and they turn white again to show the sun shining bright in the sky.

"Now, With the introduction out of the way, I hope our new cast of contestants will be ready for this season of Total Drama!" Chris states with a big smile on his face.

"What's the season called though?" Chef asks as he walks back to Chris, Chris then smirked.

"It's all about getting over what happened, which is ironic considering we're moving on from last season, this season will be based on past challenges and we'll see who will move on!? Who will let the past of their own lives or the past of Total Drama take them out of the game!? but most importantly, who is gonna win this season of Total Drama!?" Chris loudly asks like always and the birds were all seen flying away in the background.

"Find out, on this season of..."

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

"The title could be better" Chef immediately says after Chris announces, then Chris turns to Chef.

"Yeah, but which one sounds better? Walking The Wire or Move Along?" Chris asks while frowning.

"Walking The Wire..." Chef answers while crossing his arms, Chris then rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, you want me to be constantly saying-"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"WALKING WIIIRE!?"**

"Alright...I know what you mean" Chris remarks after saying all of this, Chef then sighs.

"So, How are we ending the Introduction?" Chef asks with a confused look before Chris then blinks and looks at the camera and smirks.

"Well, Let's just **Mov****e** **Along" **Chris says to the camera, then the camera cuts off afterwards.

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction to this new season!**

**1\. Use PM ONLY, now I'm gonna go full on PM for this season so any character submitted via Reviews will not be accepted!**

**2\. Make sure your character isn't a Flawless character like a Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu, also make sure your Weakness can be exploited!**

**3\. I will be on the lookout for mistakes in your forms, so make sure there isn't too many mistakes, if there are then I will request for you to fix the major mistakes (not minor mistakes because they aren't too serious)**

**4\. There a few parts of this that are Optional, which means it's your choice whether or not you want to do them**

**5\. You can delete the () parts of the Application Form when you submit your OC**

**6\. Have Fun!**

**I will Copy and Paste the Application Form onto my Profile and it'll be at the very bottom so you don't need to type out all of the Application, except for the OC parts of it that are required, speaking of Application Form!:**

* * *

***Application Form***

***Information***

**Name:**

**Age (16-20):**

**Sexuality:**

**Gender:**

**Talents:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Personality:**

**Health Condition (Optional):**

**Stereotype (Optional):**

**Backstory:**

***Looks***

**Appearance:**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Hair Style and Color:**

**Extra Clothing (Optional):**

***Preferences***

**Would your OC be in an Alliance?:**

**Does your OC want a Relationship?:**

**What kind of person would your OC fall in love with?: ****(Only Required if you answered Yes to the previous Information)**

**How often does your OC make enemies?:**

**Who would be someone your OC would be "enemies" with?:**

**Favorite Total Drama character(s): (I will allow more than one pick, you can pick one from each Total Drama season or just one, they can be from the original series ****(TDI-TRR)**** and/or from my Total Drama Series (TDTW-TDW))**

***Reactions***

**Introduction in Total Drama: Move Along:**

**Being around their Fears:**

**Acting around their Crush: ****(Only Required if you filled out the other Love-related Informations)**

**Being voted out First:**

**Being voted out before The Merge:**

**Being voted out during the Merge (no teams):**

**Getting Eliminated In The Final Three (Optional):**

**Being a Runner Up:**

**Winning Total Drama Move Along:**

***Ratings***

**Rate Each Category on a scale of 1-10 (1 being the worst, 5 being decent, 10 being the best) Make sure to not rate all categories on a 10 or too high overall.**

**Running:**

**Singing:**

**Fighting:**

**Intelligence:**

**Interacting:**

***Extra's***

**Any Extra Information?:**

**Theme Song (Optional): ****(A song that basically represents part or all of your character) **

**Audition Tape:**

***Application Ends***

* * *

**I wish you guys the best of luck! I hope you guys will enjoy this! I will make a Cast Update when half of the cast has been accepted and my final cast update will be when I announce all the OCs that has been accepted!**

***Competitors***

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 1 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 2 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 3 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 4 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 5 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 6 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 7 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 8 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 9 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 1 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 2 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 3 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 4 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 5 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 6 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 7 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 8 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 9 for Females]**

**And now that all of that has been said, I just need to say two words-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Cast Update 1

***Competitors***

Neil Ferguson-(No Stereotype) created by PurpleShadowManipulator (Male)

Evan Herbert-The Sharpshooting Loner created by Nobody245 (Male)

Kahlin Mora (Kyle)-The Laid-Back Baseballer created by Nikolai777 (Male)

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 4 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 5 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 6 for Males]**

?** created by ? (Male) [Slot 7 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 8 for Males]**

**? created by ? (Male) [Slot 9 for Males]**

Brooke Sinclair-The Lesbian created by Fritz Electroscreech (Female)

Lia Clemins-The YouTuber created by Gucci Mane LaFlare (Female)

Kris Raven "Rae" Yang-The Odd One Out created by 37KarsOnMars (Female)

Chloe "Blinding Fire" Broderick-The Punk Drummer created by ninjedi (Female)

Miriam Hakimi-The Fiery Dancer created by Nikolai777 (Female)

Ingrid "Grimmy" Glenmarie-Awkward Goth Girl created by Sanjiandserea (Female)

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 7 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 8 for Females]**

**? created by ? (Female) [Slot 9 for Females]**

* * *

***Audition Tapes***

* * *

**_Neil Ferguson_**

Ferguson is sitting on his bed in his room. "Hey, Total Drama producers! I'm Neil Ferguson, but my friends call me Fergy. Or they would, I think? Don't have many of those."  
He trails off, takes a deep breath and continues. "Anyway, I want to get on the show, because it's a great show, with some really fun themes! Even if the last few seasons were a little weird. I think I'd be fun to watch, because I'm…"  
Fergy realizes he was about to say either "really funny," which is a lie, or "easily beat up," which is true, but not something he wants to be remembered for. So he cuts himself off.  
"Uh, never mind! Don't worry about that. Just know I'll be fun. Plus, maybe I could finally get a girlfriend, that'd be neat. Wait… girls…."  
Fergy turns around, seeing the poster of Lindsay still hanging up on his wall. He hurriedly turns back to the camera and says, "Ignore that! That's, er, my brother's! Yep, that poster belongs to my totally real brother, and it has nothing to do with me thinking she's really sexy."  
His eyes go wide and his face gets pale. "Okay, this is going… horribly, haha. Let me just delete this video…." He stands up and fiddles with his phone, only to accidentally send the recording.

* * *

**_Evan Herbert_**

He would start the video by asking his parents (they are the ones filming the audition) does he really have to do this. His parents lightly assure him saying that this will be good for him and at least give it a chance. He lets out a small sign and starts the audition by saying his name and tells a bit about his desire to join the police and his reason for auditioning. He would then list a few of his strengths including his skills in sharpshooting. Evan then interrupts that the audition video is not doing well and why does have to audition for social skills since they know he doesn't have them with his mother saying they will try again tomorrow. Then Evan's dad get a call about a robbery and says it to the mom. Evan heard this and say What? and while the mother says she's on his way, Evan will say he's coming along with Evan saying no crime or bullying is going to happen in his neighborhood.

* * *

**_Kahlin Mora (Kyle)_**

There is distinct chatter as the camera is lying down, then it is picked up and a flashlight on the camera shines on three teens in a dusty run down upper floor hallway.

"Cough, cough, damn Mora, y'all got that camera workin' yet? Hurry up and film the vid so we can get outta this here place. I'm fixin to get back to the truck and sleep there instead for the night!" Exclaimed Kyle's boisterous friend, Travis in his southern accent.

"Aw come on dude, it's for the atmosphere! Anyways, it's about time too. I thought my sister was making a jacked up joke when she gave me the thing." said Kyle.

"Tee hee hee, looks like Travis is most certainly frightened by the old decor yet again. You would think all that prideful boasting would surface here." Giggled Kyle's elegant and soft spoken friend, Lyra.

"Hey there Lyra, this place be given' me the creeps! I only came here to support my buddy Kyle to get on the show!"

"Fair enough Mr. Dalton." Lyra said as she giggled once more

"Aight. Time to get started. Sup it's Kyle here, I'm here to get ready for the new Total Drama. I know about all the crazy stuff you guys all pulled the previous years and I wanna be apart of that ya feel me? So I'm all ready to get on and live the experience!  
..Annnd CUT!" said Kyle.

"Might I ask what was with the 'dude bro' dialect?" Lyra inquired as she made air quotes with her fingers.

"Total Drama seems to love those kind of types. Gotta cater to your audience I guess." Kyle responded.

"Whatever it takes to get ya on there." Travis added.

Kyle sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Anyways, gotta thank ya guys for helping out with this. I owe you guys one."

"Eh it's no prob buddy, anythin' to help my best guy out. Now let's hurry and get outta here befor-AHHH GODDAMMIIT..uhh I told ya guys..." Travis shouted as the floor cracked under him as he fell through.

"Crap Travis! I'm comin' man!" Yelled Kyle as he ran down stairs.

Lyra sighed and was about to follow them downstairs until she noticed the camera on the floor still running and picked it up.

"Well, well, well, aren't those silly boys foolish, they left this on! As for Travis, don't worry about him. This happens quite often. He surprisingly secretly enjoys hanging around here sometimes. He appreciates the excitement, and he'd never know that unless Kyle showed him that. But...please help my friend Kyle out, he'd very much appreciate it. Trust me." Lyra said to the camera and smiled as she stopped the recording.

* * *

_**Brooke Sinclair**_

"Hello, you guys and girls! My name is Brooke, and I'd love to be on your show! I made some fanfics on the show shipping Gwen and Cody together. *grabs two plushies, one is Gwen the other is Cody and brings them close together before chucking them behind her shoulder*. I guess I'm the only lesbian in Total Drama history, eh? Sorry boys, you heard right. I, Brooke Sinclair is a lesbo! *shows ring on her finger that reads BS + VR 4EVER on it* Her name is Valerie Rodríguez and she's my sweetheart since kindergarten! Well that's the basic idea, I'll see you later on Total Drama! *goes to turn off the camera, but her right b*** knocks it on the floor with a CRASH! It goes to static then black* Aw, damn it!"

* * *

**_Lia Clemins_**

We open the tape with Lia doing what she does best, making a YouTube video.  
"Hey all of you watching, welcome back to Lia's Loosie's. Of course I'm obviously Lia, and it's time to do another reaction video. Like, comment and subscribe and all that stuff."  
She then went through a normal reaction video, this time, she reacted to a couple of cringy guys acting like a dad and his kid in Walmart even though they were like in high school.  
"I don't know if I can finish this one guys, even the kids in the store probably think they're acting too young. The five year olds would tell them to grow the f*** up."  
She finally finished the video, and called her editor over to her house.  
"Hey Lia."  
It was another girl, although she was extremely tall, and she had her arm around another much shorter girl.  
"Hey Immogen, Quinn, or as I like to call ya, Quinnigen. Here to edit the video?"  
"Yeah. Well Quinn's not, she's just here cause she loves me and likes eating all your food."  
"She what?"  
"You weren't supposed to tell her that. Oh and Lia, I found this video."  
Quinn pulled out her phone after the three of them sat down, and passed it to Lia.  
The video that was shown was a guy just being a jerk to Lia for no real reason, he flat out said it was just cause he just doesn't like her. He also said he'd find her a dress, and just then, Lia heard a knock at the door.  
"Who is it? Kinda busy with my editor here, can it wait?"  
The person didn't reply, so Lia went to the door and opened it, to see the guy from the video at her house.  
She then got a much angrier look on her face than normal, her usual cheerful expression gone and replaced ith one of pure hatred.  
"F*** you, you piece of s***. We're taking this outside. I would've said I'm calling the cops, but I don't think that'll be needed once I'm done with you."  
Lia then went outside and began to attack the guy, even when he began to beg and apologize.  
"No, Lia!"  
Imogen then tackled Lia to the ground, and do to her larger height was able to keep her pinned down till she calmed down.  
"F***, I did it again, didn't I? Look whoever you are, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I was just gonna call the cops on ya, honest. I'm not sure what happened."  
The guy just ran away in fear and got back into his car.  
"I think I'm calm now, let's go back inside, I got a Dr. Phil reaction to film."  
"Yay!"  
Quinn happen to come outside too, and looked to be eating a bag of chips, obviously stolen from one of Lia's cupboards.  
"Quinn, didn't I tell you to not take my food?"  
"Yeah, but I was hungry. Oh and since my girlfriend saved you from commiting a murder, can we be in the Dr. Phil reaction with you too?"  
"Of course."  
They went back inside, and Lia realised that the camera recorded everything.  
"Imogen, I think we gotta delete some of this, I don't think it'll make a good impression of the people on the show I'm signing up for."  
"Just send in everything you filmed, it'll make it more exciting. Or I'll do it for you."  
Lia excepted, and the three of them started to film the video for Lia's channel, and Lia was back to the normally happy and excited person she regularly is.  
"Hey fanbase that doesn't even have a name yet, welcome back to Lia's Loosie's, it's time for more of my main man Dr. Phil and I got a couple to help me with this one. You should know them already. I say should cause if you're not subscribed yet, then what the hell are you doing? Get on that and watch my videos from the beginning. Today we got another stupid teenager who's doing some crazy s*** and being a j*** to their parents. Let's get into it."

* * *

_**Kris Raven "Rae" Young**_

(Rae is sitting in front of a camera mounted on a table in her sparsely decorated room and is staring at the camera.)

Rae: (Calmly but more lively than normal) Hello, it's Rae, but I don't really give a crap about what you have to say about me or whatever my application said. (Sighs, then reverts to her lethargic, tired look) Anyways, I noticed a few things about the show.

I looked at some of the audition tapes and saw that none of the campers were picked based on their skills. What they all had in common, however, were that they were interesting and could make someone laugh. I also looked at their applications you posted online and also saw that each person selected was… "quirky," to say the least. After watching the Total Drama seasons, I also saw that these people created what can be accurately described as a shitton of drama. I also saw that they clashed at times where it was convenient all the time, along with there being tropes such as the alpha b***, white hating blacks, the "cool dude", all that crap.

(Stares intensely at the camera, hands on the table, speaking in a lower voice) Looking at this, I'm assuming that you chose these people solely based on this so that inevitably, they would clash and make people watch that s***, so you fat wallets can gorge on all that cable muh-nay. I bet you even did some executive meddling, f*** with everything to make sure it goes all you way and (returns to her normal voice) I'm just kidding, I don't give a crap about what thhose kiddies do and I know, from personal experience, that you didn't need to spend on any money making that s***. All you had to do was sit back on your lazy a*** and watch.

Anyways, I hope you saw some potential in that and I want you to pick me so I can win, make drama, do some s***. See ya. (Audition ends)

* * *

**_Chloe "Blinding Fire" Broderick_**

Chloe is sitting in a hotel room with a friendly grin on her face.

Chloe: Hello, Total Drama! I'm Chloe Broderick, but I'm better known as Blinding Fire, the drummer from the band Eternal Death Flame. I know that I look intimidating, but in reality, I'm just the friendliest person you'll ever meet! If you accept me, I'll be able to befriend everyone and help them all have a great time!

Chloe's smile then turns into a malicious smirk.

Chloe: Yeah, that's how I'll act anyway. You see Chris, I can care less about everyone else. I'm coming there to win and to show that I'm the best, and I'll crush anyone who gets in my way. I'll act like I'm their friend, and simply use them as lapdogs to get me farther, and toss them to the gutter when I'm done with them. This season will be full of drama for you Chris. All you have to do is...

Chloe leans her face closer to the camera, changing her smirk back into a friendly grin.

Chloe:...accept me onto the show!

* * *

**_Miriam Hakimi_**

The camera turns on to see Miriam on the dance floor. She stands definitely with hands on her hips

"Hit it Duke!" she yelled to the DJ.

With the beats resonating throughout the club. Miriam taps her foot to the song staring down as she gets ready for the big bang in the song. Once it hits, the lights of the club spot on her as she points her hand in the air pointing up as she starts voguing to the beat.

She never skips a beat, she hits each boom perfectly as she flies and swings all across the club. The lights, sounds and movements mesh as one, as though Miriam has achieved its it's very essence. The passion, the determination, the confidence in her expressions and movements were exemplified. No words were needed, the dance told you everything you needed to know. This girl was fearless, prepared and ready for battle.

The song finally ended as she hit the final beat, her posed in a way that gave a powerful vibe to her facing down just as she was in the beginning. She had one on her hips and another pointing to the camera.

"Total Drama," she slowly lifted her head.  
"Be prepared, I've come to conquer."

* * *

**_Ingrid "Grimmy" Glenmarie_**

A goth girl clad in a black dress and dark make-up sits in a darkened room, surrounded by dark drapes, lowly burning candles with goth music playing softly in the background. "Grimmy, camera's on." A male voice announces. The girl gasps softly. "H-Hey my names not really Grimmy." The boy behind the camera glares and the girl freezes up. "I-I mean I-I t-think Total Drama n-needs my real name n-not my nickname." The boy behind the camera nods solemnly. "A-Anyway my name is Ingrid and I'd love to be on Total Drama," she pauses and more friends slowly close in on her from the sides. "Well go on, Grimmy." A girl with dark purple hair coaxes her. "T-To show how cool goths are!" Ingrid announces and sweats a little bit as she waves. Her friends nod in approval. "Well I hope you accept me!" The camera turns off.

* * *

**And half the cast has been submitted! Just 9 competitors left to be accepted and then this season can begin! I hope you guys enjoyed seeing the contestant's Audition Tapes, there are 6 Male Spots and 3 Female Spots waiting to be filled out so remember that fact! Anyways, I will see you guys in the next cast update but as for now-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Final Cast Update

**Also, I decided to upgrade the amount of people to 21! There was just that much OCs (Also I may have made a mistake during this which I didn't realize until recently, so I fixed it before posting this Update) Also sorry if the news was so sudden, although the more the merrier!**

***Competitors***

Neil Ferguson-(No Stereotype) created by PurpleShadowManipulator (Male)

Evan Herbert-The Sharpshooting Loner created by Nobody245 (Male)

Kahlin "Kyle" Mora-The Laid-Back Baseballer created by Nikolai777 (Male)

Jared August Monuel-The Downed Perfectionist created by Candela Monsoon (Male)

Vince Esposito-The Film Nerd created by WhatIsThisHeat (Male)

Alex Jones-(No Stereotype) created by Artamis9 (Male)

Jun Kamoshida-The King Bee created by gamergirl101 (Male)

Jun Li Feng-The Androgynous ABC created by Skyn1nja123 (Male)

Leon "Leo" Salvatore-The Lionheart Brawler created by Epifanio Therion (Male)

Sonny "Sunny Daze" Persnisky-The Delinquent created by CookieAndRevengeCake (Male)

Brooke Sinclair-The Lesbian created by Fritz Electroscreech (Female)

Lia Clemins-The YouTuber created by Gucci Mane LaFlare (Female)

Kris Raven "Rae" Yang-The Odd One Out created by 37KarsOnMars (Female)

Chloe "Blinding Fire" Broderick-The Punk Drummer created by ninjedi (Female)

Miriam Hakimi-The Fiery Dancer created by Nikolai777 (Female)

Ingrid "Grimmy" Glenmarie-Awkward Goth Girl created by Sanjiandserea (Female)

Kennedy Rose Lee-The Perfectionist Prankster created by xxPrincxssxx (Female)

Jackie Jay Cox-(No Stereotype) created by Artamis9 (Female)

Hannah Jordan-The Heartthrob created by King Pessimist (Female)

Ciara Yates-The Perverted Musician created by Gucci Mane LaFlare (Female)

Rainie "Rainy Daze" Persnisky-The Distant Empath created by CookieAndRevengeCake (Female)

* * *

***Audition Tapes***

* * *

**_Jared August Monuel_**

The camera was on an office table, as well as a mirror. The camera turns on, showing a teenage boy in an office chair.

"Hello, I'm-" he begins but is interrupted by looking at the mirror and saw that a picture frame is slightly unbalanced. "Wait, let me fix that thing."

He fixes the frame then goes back.

"Okay, so my name is Jared Monuel, but people call me Red for undefined reasons, in which I will not speak of it. That is off topic."

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Why should you pick me? Well, I don't mean to boast but I am very intellectual, even though I missed a few years but luckily, my mother helped me get back on to education after my father suffered a critical condition on diabetes. I'm also known to know what happens when things aren't right, like that picture frame."

He points to the frame behind him but then continues.

"Before anything else, this is NOT scripted. I didn't put that thing on purpose. Ahem. So anyway, why should you NOT pick me? I know people who audition don't tell their weaknesses here and there but I want to warn you, I am a HUGE pessimist and perfectionist. I prefer not to tell you why but you'd probably guess it by reading my application."

He then taps his fingers on the table but continues anyway.

"So thank you producers for wasting your precious time watching my horrible and boring audition tape. It's perfectly fine if you pick me or not, which I know you won't anyway. With that being said, goodbye."

* * *

**_Vince Esposito_**

The camera opens on Vince filming himself. "Hey, uh... my name is Vince. I'm auditioning for Total Drama: Move Along." Vince said. "Admittedly, I've seen only bits and pieces of Total Drama before. I'm not really much of a reality show guy as you can see." Vince says as he points to his other camera, his director's chair and movie equipment. "But I do know the cliches that come with it. Breakfast Club, the dive, the shocking elimination, all that kind of stuff. Anyways, if I win, I want to use the money to fund my first big budget movie. Who knows, maybe I'll people who could star in one of my movies! Anyways, I think that's it." Vince ended the tape after that.

* * *

**_Alex Jones_**

The camera seemed to move down the hall as a voice spoke from behind. " Hey I'm Alex and I love  
taking picture and fliming. Someday I will flim tons of things, but right now I'm still in high school  
Learning about the basic of things." Alex said as the stopped in front of the football field. Nearby is  
a girl with a book in her hands and a pair of headphones on. Alex got closer to her as she stopped as looked  
up from her book. " Leave me alone you creep or I will tell the teacher that your getting in the way  
of the football team. I MEAN IT ALEX LEAVE NOW!" The girl said as Alex strated to ran away from a group  
of the football players. " I don't always get in this much trouble, but that was Lily the smartest girl in the school.  
I not the best at sports and ... " Alex tried to say, but was cut off as one of the jocks grabbed him making  
Alex drop the camera. The camera was point at Alex while on the ground getting a good look at him.  
Alex wore a pair of glasses, a light yellow open button up shirt with a t-shirt that had a striped pattern  
on it, tan cargo pants, and green slip on sneaker. His hair is light brown middle length that is pulled  
back into a loose ponytail and his eyes are a baby blue. The Jocks threw Alex making his glasses fly off his face.  
" I can't see without my glasses. Brother is that you can I get my glasses ... " Alex said as he heard a loud snap  
than laughing. Alex reached in the front pocket of his button up shirt and put on a old pair of glasses that  
was hold by tape right in the middle of them as he bent down and picked up the camera facing it in front of him.  
" Please let me in to this total drama show I heard about as you see I can be a real help with anything." Alex said  
and got closer and started to whisper. " I am Bi, but no one know it so please don't tell anyone this as I fear  
to be found out that Lean to guys more than girls since they are easy to know. I sometime dress up as a  
female for cosplays, but no one knows even my parents don't know." Alex moved away as a teacher walked up  
to him and grabbed the camera and turned it off as static was shown.

* * *

**_Jun Kamoshida_**

The camera opens to a good-looking male with styled black hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. He was sitting in a chair, his right leg elegantly crossed over his left, and his jaw resting delicately poised on his knuckles of his left hand. "I am Jun Kamoshida, future heir to my father's most famous company: Kamoshida Records. Any music through us are known worldwide. I am joining Total Drama to make my father proud and to make our company more famous. We plan to spread our name and crush every record company in the world." He chuckled darkly. "I don't care what I have to do to win: manipulate, cheat, murder, you name it."

* * *

**_Jun Li Feng_**

(Static)  
(Opens to a Chinese boy, who appeared to be in his late teens, who had all of his focus on sewing something together. The camera person moved in closer to get a close up of the boy.)  
Cameraperson: (offscreen) Jun! Jun! Jun! Say hi to camera.  
(Jun noticed his friend and took the pin he had in his mouth in order to speak.)  
Jun: Cassie! Can't you see that I'm busy at the moment? A masterpiece like this takes does not hem itself you know.  
(Cassie zoomed out to reveal what Jun was hemming: a beautiful midnight blue dress that was being worn by a young blonde woman.)  
Cassie: (offscreen) I still can't believe that you made this. It looks like something you'd see someone strut down the red carpet in.  
Jun: Oh honey this is nothing compared to my latest fall designs. Even Ralph Lauren himself would be green with envy if he caught a glimpse of them.  
(Jun directed his attention back to the blonde. After a couple more stitches, Jun was done with the dress and stood up.)  
Jun: Alright, give me a spin sweetie.  
(The woman did as she was told. You could tell by her face that she loved the dress.)  
Blonde: I LOVE IT!  
Jun: I thought you would.  
Blonde: I can't wait to wear this to the county fair next week!  
(Jun's smile quickly faded upon hearing 'county fair'.)  
Jun: You think this fabulous couture is meant to be wore at some *bleep* fair?! No no no no no NO! This dress is meant for formal, high class events! Take it off! Now!  
(Things started to get a little heated between the two, so Cassie thought this would be a good time to end the tape.)  
(Static)

* * *

**_Leon "Leo" Salvatore_**

The camera shows at first a counter, which was filled with protein bars, and shakes and other healthy snacks that you normally find a gym, then the camera focuses on pieces of gym equipment and it shows that it is night with many people still in the gym, but the camera finally focuses on the person of interest, which is a buff male with scars, and with quite the impressive hair since it reaches to his back... but look similar to a lion, male turned out to be Leon, wearing his training gear, lifting weights and sweating a lot...

Leon felt someone looking at him and suddenly turn toward the camera, with a confused look on him and started speaking  
"Um, Jean? What are you doing here? and why do you have a camera with you?" Jean answered "Oh sorry there Leo, it just that I remember you mentioning that you wanted to enter for Total Drama due to a friend of yours, sssoooo~ I though since maybe you didn't do your audition tape for it, I thought I can make one for you"

Leon confused look clear up, and he then gave a cheerful smile to Jean "Ah, why thank you so much for doing this, Jean" Leon puts the weight where it was and position himself toward the camera "Let me Introduced myself" He suddenly started dramatically aiming at the camera and started shouting "MY NAME IS LEON SALVATORE, BUT YOU MAY CALL ME LEO!" Jean stared at Leon with a deadpan expression, and Leon started to squirm "uh what's wrong Jean?" Jean keeps staring at him and then shook his head and told Leon to keep going. Leon cough "Anyway... the reason I want to enter Total Drama is because I wish to experience many things in the show, and have the chance to get stronger, I would like to make more friends, and if I win the money, I would use it to help an orphanage that is nearby that is having money issues, and I might use the rest to help me improve myself, so I might see a chance for me to be able to enter for MMA" Jean suddenly did a quick motion with his hand signaling to hurry up.

Leon started to strike a dramatic pose as it finishing touch for the audition tape "HAHA, I DO HOPE YOU MIGHT PICK ME FOR YOUR SHOW, Y QUE TENGA UN EXCELENTE Y GRANDIOSO DÌA!"

Suddenly someone with a snobbish voice shouted, filled with malicious intent "YO BRO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR LEFT ARM, WHICH IS FILLED WITH BANDAGES?!" people around him stop and look at him and Leon... which they noticed about the bandages, as they realize why it was in bandages, the person with snobbish kept going "DID YOU CUT IT OR SOMETHING! HAHAHA!" the people look at him in disdain while some look at Leon with sympathy and pity, which didn't help Leon much, and only increased his shame and disgust within him.

Leon froze and his smile slowly disappear, then dropped his dramatic pose and started rubbing his left arm with a tired expression and he proceeds to sigh tiredly, which filled Jean with anger and started shouting at the guy who shouted about Leon's left arm "Go to ***, Dereck you bast…, oh shoot I need to edit this part out... I am mad I can't beat that d*** up..." the last thing the video shows is Leon looking tired, murmured lowly that no one except the camera can hear it 'Please... just accept me...' and he turned off the camera.

* * *

_**Kennedy Rose Lee**_

Kennedy's face came into view. "Hi," she greeted cheerfully, "I'm Kennedy! I really really really want to be on this show! I promise you've never seen anyone like me before!" she exclaimed. "You can call me a prankster, yeah, I've done some pretty awesome things," she bragged. "Trust me, pranks of my level of awesomeness are hard work. Pick me, and you'll be seeing stars," she grinned evilly as she picked up a baseball bat, "maybe even literally."

"KENNEDY! WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

Kennedy merely smirked as glanced at her baseball bat.

With that, the screen fades to static.

* * *

**_Jackie Jay Cox_**

The camera was turn on as sparks were flying everywhere with a tall dark skin female with frizzy red hair that stopped  
to the middle of her back. She turned around as the camera started to fall over without her knowing it. " Hey I'm Jackie, but you all can  
call me Jay if you want to. I don't know anything about total drama only that its a show to win a ton of money. I am not the most neatest person  
or careful as many have told me." Jackie said as she heard a ring up front and walked out showing a metal fake leg. the camera lept going as  
smoke was coming fromit as another person rushed in and picked the camera up. " Jackie you can't have camera in the workshop! If you do that again  
than you will loose your job. Sorry Jackie is Clumsy most of the time." The person said as Jackie came back and moved the camera to a office. " That was close.  
A fire could have started back there. Well this is my office, but I don't use it a lot like most of the people here." Jackie said as she pressed a button on the camera  
shuting it off while moving it back in front of her.

* * *

**_Hannah Jordan_**

For ten seconds all you can see are people, the camera moving around as if looking for something specific. At some point the camera stops and zooms on a blond hair girl that talks animated with some people around her. If the whole scene would have been filmed with a drone, everybody would have notice that all the people form a circle around the girl.

"Hannah! I did get my camera as you have asked!" say a recognizable voice behind the camera, making the girl to stop talking and move her attention to the camera.

"Thank you, Matty! You're the best!" say the girl with a big smile on her face.

"Anything for my beasty's sister! Now, I have just five minutes until I have to go, so do your best!" say Matt.

"Don't worry, I'll be fast. Did you turn on the camera?"

"Yes! We are filming right now!"

"Ok. If you're sweet, could you also edit and send this video for me?"

"Anything for you, 'anna!"

"Good! Hello everybody! My name is Hannah and I would **love** to make part of this new season of Total Drama! I'm sure I'll do a great job on it if you'll give me the chance." say the girl and as on cue everybody began talking at once. It's hard to understand most of their words because of the fact that they do talk at the same time, but they sounds as words of agreement.

"Hannah will totally win! She's the best!" somebody yell over everybody, making the girl's smile even bigger than before.

"Thank, hun! I love your confidence, please don't change!" she yell back, making the others trying to talk louder to make themselves hear.

"Maybe we should film other time, Matt. It's so loud in here, I already feel how a headache is starting to show up" said Hannah and at once everybody stop talking.

The girl smile sweetly, then the camera cut to some minutes later, same place, to Hannah while trying to fill her purse with all kind of headache pills.

* * *

**_Ciara Yates_**

We see Ciara, guitar in hand, sitting next to another girl around the same hight as her. Ciara appears to be struggling with creating a song.  
"Hmm, what to write next? Got any ideas, my love?"  
The other girl, who had her face in her phone playing some Candy Crush at the momant didn't answer. Getting a better look at her showed that she had black hair that appeared to be tied up, green eyes, and appeared to be a little more attractive than Ciara. She also wore a locket similar to Ciara's around her neck, although her's was purple.  
"Sweetheart, I need your opinion."  
Ciara then slightly moved the phone out of the girl's face, which caused her to focus her attention on Ciara.  
"What was that, love?"  
Before Ciara could answer, another girl walked by them, which caused Ciara to look at her. She then got up, and walked to her.  
"Hey whoever you are, you wanna make a different kind of music with me? My house isn't too far from here."  
"Yuck! I have a boyfriend, you creep!"  
"And I have a girlfriend, what's the big deal? Bring him with you, the more people the better. So what do you say? Ready to take a little sex-ed lesson with us?"  
The girl just walked away.  
"Oh well, I still have you, Michelle, the most wonderful girl ever."  
Ciara then kissed her girlfriend.  
"Tori, could you move the camera closer to us? Thanks. I want the world to see us being cute and stuff."  
It was now revealed that a third girl was holding a camera which was used to film them. She appeared to be a little taller than Ciara and Michelle, and also wore glasses and tipical business like clothing.  
"Ciara, I've told you before, you flirting with everyone you meet without using any form of subtlety is gonna hurt your career and your chances of a record deal. Michelle here gets it, she flirts, but she's not so forward with it. And why are we filming outside? Shouldn't we do this inside?"  
"Don't worry about what she's saying, sweetheart, I love your flirting, it's cute. But not as cute as you look."  
The two then kissed, with Tori sighing in the background.  
"I don't even know how I put up with her sometimes."  
tape end

* * *

**_Sonny "Sunny Daze" Persnisky (Male) and _****_Rainie "Rainy Daze" Persnisky (Female)_**

The camera is turned on, and focuses on a scene of Rainy, still in her graduation gown, sitting in a chair facing another, with a table on the side of them. Rainy is looking above the camera, a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

"Sunny... is this all necessary?"  
"I would expect you to know, Rainy, that it's important to have multiple forms of proof," Sunny says, coming into frame and sitting in the chair across from her. He's wearing his formal attire, and sits back in his chair, leg crossed over the other.

"Proof of...?,"Rainy says, scooting a little back. A frown crosses Sunny's face, before his face evens out and he perches his head on his hand.

"...Rainy. I know we aren't... close. But, you're the only one that I can really seek out, since you're the only one whose not under dad's control," Sunny starts, looking towards the camera, "I need you to help me be free, too."

Rainy blinks, before gently touching Sunny's higher knee, "What do you mean?"

Sunny straightens up, before sighing, "You have no idea?"

He pauses, before standing up, making Rainy stiffen in her seat. He wanders behind her chair, and places his hands on her shoulders, making her let out a terrified whimper.

"My favorite triplet sister... I don't think you'd survive what I did for those lonely ten years. Let's make up for it by going to a camp together, while we still can."

He pulls off her cap, and sets it aside. She snatches it, and clutches it to her, her movements snappy and stiff.

"I need your help. You're the only one who... understands me. We need the money this camp gives to it's winner. You need it to stay free, and I need it to be free. Let's put both of our horses in the race, and share if we win."

Sunny walks to the side of Rainy's chair, where she's paralyzed and staring down with blank eyes, "You're the only one I trust... please."

When Rainy's eyes meet his, her shoulders dropped a little bit, and she seemed to soften, "...I suppose. If it's for the both of us."

* * *

**Now, we have the Final Cast filled out! I don't know when the First Episode will be out, but I will try to make sure it will be updated by the end of this month or at least next month, so see you all next time when the first episode of Total Drama: Move Along comes out but for now-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Episode 1: Rebirth

Chris was seen standing at the Dock of the Summer Camp with Chef right by him.

"Maybe we should've picked a Summer Camp with an actual name on it" Chef says as he looks around.

"There was a name on it, however I'm pretty sure a lightning bolt struck it...speaking of destruction that'll boost views, Remember the mines that were placed?" Chris asks Chef, Chef then nods and smiles.

"Yes, Yes I do, Apparently someone or something placed mines all around the world, luckily only the cast members can set off the mines" Chef explains to Chris, Chris then chuckles.

"Good, We don't want to hurt innocent people while they are-" Chris was gonna say.

"We know, you don't need to explain yourself, also how's things been going with you and your son?" Chef questions, Chris then blinks before he hesitantly answers Chef's question.

"Let's just say that he is doing very well for himself, he is trying to get to know his boyfriend's family more and more...Honestly, I'll support him no matter what he decides to do" Chris says with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Chris McLean, Are you sure this is THE same guy who's been hosting Total Drama and laughing at others pain for years?" Chef asks with a surprised look on his face, Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm still the same guy I've always been which I will prove when the camera's turn on and begin filming the Episode, but let's just say that having a son has changed parts of me...even if I didn't know he was my son until a few months ago" Chris answers while he crossed his arms, The camera-man then coughs a bit. This caught Chris's and Chef's attentions and they both looked at the camera. "Oh wait, the camera's on isn't it?" Chris asks while he sweats a little, Chef then sighed.

"Just go to the darn intro" Chef states.

"There's not gonna be an intro until next episode!" The cameraman points out, Chef blinks before he began to back away.

"Alright Chris you're on your own" Chef responds, Chris then sighed.

"What an amazing way to start off this season..." Chris sarcastically remarks before he smiled at the camera.

"But because we've set the bar incredibly low for the first scene! I'm sure things can only get better from here! In fact, things will get even better in a few seconds because that's when the boats for the new cast will come in! The cast will will have to survive throughout the entire season even the midpoint of the season typically called "The Merge," however, anything can happen this season!" Chris exclaims, he then goes on more,

"There's a few things that are guaranteed however, people will get hurt emotionally and physically! Some people are already scarred in their minds or literally scarred on their bodies! This season will determine how much more these people can take as we re-use some challenges from previous seasons along with some new ones depending on how lazy we are."

"And after all of that, we will see who can be able to outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest of the cast, and whoever does so will win 10,000,000 Dollars! Some people will do whatever it takes to win all of the money and some have even betrayed others so they can get closer to winning Total Drama and the money, it worked out for some of them while others weren't as lucky..."

"In the end, only one player will remain standing, one player will move along the competition! One player will move along from their normal, s***ty, or decent lives to live an amazing or disastrous life! One player will win THIS season of-"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 1: Rebirth**

* * *

A boat was seen in the distance which Chris stares at with his usual sadistic smile he has on.

"Here comes our first competitor...Also our competitors will be coming in random orders because we don't exactly have perfect boat schedules" Chris confirmed before the boat then stops in front of the Docks.

Described as a shrimp, He is very small and skinny, with almost no fat or muscle on his body. His reddish-tan colored skin comes from his Hawaiian heritage. Despite his age, he stands at an unfortunate 4'10" (Which is unfortunate for reasons that'll hopefully be discovered later on). He wears a form-fitting black hoodie, jean shorts, and lime green sneakers. Lastly, his chin-length black hair parts down the middle and covers the outer half of both of his eyes, A few hairs stick up on top no matter how much he tries to comb them.

"I'm glad to be here" The boy states.

"Hello there, **Neil Ferguson" **Chris introduces, Fergy then walks onto the Docks afterwards.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chris McLean, Just call me **Fergy, **and I'm pretty sure that this show will give me more pleasure~" Fergy responds while he smirked and tries to act cool, Chris then blinks and he remains silent for a bit as the wind blew.

"...You're weird..." Chris states after the awkward silence, Fergy then blinks before he gasps.

"No! No! Not in that kind of way!" Fergy nervously tries to take back what he did, Chris just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just move along behind me before you embarrass yourself more...Neil" Chris not-so-loudly demands for Fergy, Fergy then puts his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever..." He responds before he then turns his head and tries to spit, but he didn't spit hard enough so his spit ends up on his sneakers instead, Fergy then sees this before looking back at Chris

"Looks like someone didn't listen" Chris responds, Fergy then walked behind Chris afterwards.

* * *

_**Neil Ferguson (Male)**_

* * *

Fergy's boat drives away and another boat came in which Chris smirked at.

"Here comes our second contestant" Chris confirmed.

_**Linkin Park-Somewhere I Belong**_

**_"I wanna heal! I wanna feel!" _**The camera's show a boy who is about 6 foot 2 with an average build. He also has hazel eyes and an average size nose. He also has a good amount of muscle, though well hidden. He also has several scars on his hands.

**_"Like I'm close to something real!" _**He also wears a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He also wears a gray hoodie, white socks and a pair of white Nikes. As for underwear, he's just wearing a pair of dark red boxers.

**_"I want to find something I've wanted all alooong!" _**The camera's lastly showed that he had shaggy blonde hair before it pulls out.

**_"Somewhere I Belong..." _**The next contestant had a straight face before he also walks onto the Docks.

"Nice to meet you, **Evan Herbert" **Chris says while Evan stood in front of Chris.

"..." Evan says nothing and in his hand was a fake police badge, he then puts it on his chest, "Where will I need to go?"

"Thank you for the greeting" Chris sarcastically responds, "You'll need to stand by Ferguson back there." Evan then nods before he stands by the only other competitor, Ferguson.

"So, you got accepted also?" Fergy asks very nonchalantly, Evan then looks back at him.

"..." Evan remains quiet and he nods before looking away from Fergy, Fergy then blinks before he looks in the direction of the next boat.

"Nice boat, ey?" Fergy asks, Evan then takes a few steps away after hearing this.

"This is sad just to listen to..." Chris comments while he shook his head very slowly.

* * *

_**Evan Herbert (Male)**_

* * *

The next boat was seen in the distance and it got closer.

"I assume that our first female contestant will be arriving now" Chris predicts, he was right while a girl was seen.

_**The Police-Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic**_

_**"Every little thing, Every little thing" **_She had Long golden blonde hair (like Lindsay) that reaches her lower back (like Heather), white skin, hourglass figure (medium breasts, skinny stomach and wide hips), lime green eyes and golden ring on her left ring finger that has BS & VR engraved on it.

_**"Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic! Magic! Magic!" **_She wore a Purple tank top that shows her cleavage, black belt, olive green shorts or jeans, long white socks, and brownish tan boots.

_**"Magic! Magic! Magic!" **_Plus she had a Red long sleeved shirt that's cut on the right side that shows her magenta bra strap, black belt, blue skirt, black leggings and turquoise sneakers with blue laces.

"Welcome to Total Drama: Move Along, **Brooke Sinclair**" Chris greets with a smile.

"Oh my god, cool! Hello TV people!" Brooke says and then she waves to camera, "Hello Val, my love. What's up, dudes!" Brooke exclaims before she then walks up to Evan and Fergy. Evan nods at Brooke while he still didn't say a single word. "Doesn't look like he talks too much" Brooke responds as she looks at Fergy, however Fergy was staring at...something else.

"Yeah, he d-doesn't" Fergy responds while he stutters, Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"No offense but my eyes are up here" Brooke responds as she points to her eyes, Fergy then shakes his head and looks up.

"R-Right, sorry about that!" Fergy quickly apologizes while he sweats a little, Brooke then sighed.

"It's okay, As long as you don't try to do anything with me, you won't have to worry about me outside of the show" Brooke responds, Fergy then nods before Brooke then stood by Fergy but she kept some distance away from him.

* * *

_**Brooke Sinclair (Female)**_

* * *

The next contestant's boat was seen on the way to the Docks.

"And here comes our next contestant-and why is our next contestant driving the boat!?" Chris quickly asks as his widened, everyone all stares at the boat after hearing this.

It was a girl, who had a Body that was slightly lean, lightly tanned, fairly normal face but somewhat pretty (to imagine this, think of a combination of Dakota and Dawn [Both from ROTI]), also has half-opened eyes, Eye color normally appears to be a dull blood red color but turns bright blood red with increased blood flow (angry, exercising, scared, etc.) as a result of the coloring in her eyes being hemoglobin. Average height and slightly below average weight. She wore a plain red t-shirt with black knee-length shorts and white socks and sneakers. Lastly, her Hair is similar to Dawn's but up to the bottom of her neck, color is natural typical blonde. The boat then stops and the girl got off from the wheel before walking onto the Docks and she smiled while a song played from the boat.

**_Andrew Hulshult-DOOM (Remake Version from the Brutal Doom Soundtrack)_**

"..." The girl keeps a straight face with Orchestral song plays in the background which means there's no lyrics I can show.

"**Kris Raven "Rae" Yang...**" Chris confirms, Rae then nods.

"That's me...Chris McLean" Rae remarks before she walks past Chris and looks at the rest of the contestants and she had a bit of a smile on her face and she patiently waits for someone to say something.

"Hi there, I'm Brooke" Brooke introduces herself first while she held our her hand and smiled, Rae then looks at it.

"Call me Rae" Rae responds and then she shakes Brooke's hand.

_"Oh thank god, I thought she was gonna crush my hand or something" _Brooke internally responds in her mind while they shook hands, Rae then broke away from the handshaking and she stood by her.

_"At least somebody did something" _Rae says in her mind while she kept her straight face and the song cuts off.

* * *

_**Kris Raven "Rae" Yang (Female)**_

* * *

"Looks like our next contestant could possibly be less creepy!" Chris announces and another boat pulls up in front of the Docks.

A boy was seen he was Slender, slightly toned, lightly tanned skin (He's of Mexican descent), moderately muscular arms, dark brown eyes that have subtle dark circles under them, has a goatee, 5'11" and weighs 155 lbs. He wore a Blue baseball jersey with a white tee underneath, brown jogger pants and white converse. Black fingerless gloves, gray baseball hat that he wears backwards. He had Dark brown short but simple shaggy hair.

"Sup..." The boy says before he stretches out after getting off the boat and yawns.

"Uhhh, You're **Kahlin "Kyle" Mora **right?" Chris questions, Kyle then nods.

"I am..." Kyle yawns once again after answering.

"You can go with everyone else behind me I guess?" Chris tries his best to not be confused by Kyle, Kyle then nods and he drowsily walks over to everyone else and he stood by all of them.

"Yaaawn" Kyle yawns once again, Chris then blinks as everyone stares at him with a puzzled look on each of their faces.

"He is probably the first person in Total Drama to arrive tired..." Chris responds, Kyle then closes his eyes and snores while standing up.

* * *

**_Kahlin "Kyle" Mora (Male)_**

* * *

"Hopefully our next contestant won't be tired because I honestly preferred the creepy girl over Sleepy Kyle over there" Chris remarks.

"What?" Kyle questions as he opened his eyes for a bit, but he closes them afterwards and begins to sleep more.

"That's gonna get tiring...pun intended" Chris states while he smirked at the camera, then he looks in front of him and sees a boat in front of the Dock.

Another girl was seen, She's 5 feet 10 inches tall and weighs 118 pounds, She has pale skin and has red eyes due to contacts. She wears a leather jacket that's red on the right side and black on the left side with a black tank top that promotes her band, Eternal Death Flame, underneath it, She also wears black pants that are ripped with black biker boots, She also has a lip piercing. She has long hair that goes down to her mid back and is dyed black with red highlights.

"Hello everyone!" The girl greets with a smile as she walked up to Chris.

"Welcome to Total Drama, **Chloe "Blinding Fire" Broderick" **Chris responds as he smiled back at her, Chloe then nods before she walks to the other contestants.

"What brings you to Total Drama?" Fergy tries to ask in the coolest way he could, only for it to come off as kinda wimpy.

"Well my wimpy friend, I just thought it'd be so fun to meet and befriend people from other places!" Chloe responds, Fergy then blinks.

"That's cool, That's cool" Fergy responds before he tries winking at Chloe, but he ends up blinking instead, Chloe then nods before she went on over to Evan.

"And who are you?" Chloe asks very innocently, Evan then looks at her and takes a while to speak.

"Evan...Evan Herbert" Evan answers while he kept his straight face.

"Well nice to meet you Evan, my friend-rin" Chloe says before she then pulls a pillow out of her bag and she places it down before she pushes Kyle onto it and his head softly lands on the pillow and he smiles while he slept on it. Chloe giggled before she stood in front of Rae, Rae then stares at her. Chloe then spins around before skipping Rae and she went on over to Brooke.

"I'm Brooke, nice to meet you Chloe" Brooke immediately says as she puts out her hand, Chloe then shakes her hand, Brooke felt Chloe shake her hand more aggressively than she'd expected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, I think we're gonna be great friends" Chloe responds and he smile widened before she then lets go afterwards and she stands by Brooke.

"Y-Yeah..." Brooke responds and then she shakes her hand afterwards before staring at it.

* * *

**_Chloe "Blinding Fire" Broderick (Female)_**

* * *

Another boat came in front of the Docks which Chris stares at.

"And introducing our next contestant-" Chris was gonna shout, but the girl who was in the next boat was already walking off it.

_**Cady Groves-This Little Girl**_

_**"Watch out you don't push me any further, Any further" **_She is a short, petite Korean girl. She has an inverted triangle figure, a fair complexion, a flat stomach and almond shaped brown eyes.

_**"You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun!" **_She wore A blood red loose fitting tank top, mid thigh length light wash denim shorts and black high heel boots.

_**"This Little Girl is Capable of Murder, 'cause you hurt her" **_She has long, wavy, bright blue hair that reaches just below her shoulders and is usually tied in two space buns.

"Hello Total Drama!" The girl exclaims before she ran on over to Chris and stood in front of him while holding out her hand.

"**Kennedy Rose Lee**, it's a pleasure to-" Chris was saying while he went to shake her hand, only for him to suddenly stop and he flinches. Chris pulls his hand away and rubs it afterwards, "What the-?"

"Hehehe~" Kennedy remarks as she shows the joy buzzer inside her hand which Chris glares at.

"Peeerfect, another pranker" Chris sarcastically responds.

"Perfect indeed!" Kennedy states proudly before she skips past Chris and she went on over to Kyle before she came up with an idea and she quickly squats down to search through her bag.

"You better not be planning anything serious on his unconscious body" Brooke remarks while she sees this, Kennedy then stares at her.

"Oh trust me, I will make sure it's not too serious" Kennedy states before she looks through her bag and searches quickly into it before she pulls out a marker, "It'll all work out in the end~"

* * *

**_Kennedy Rose Lee (Female)_**

* * *

"Alright, while Kennedy's actin' like a troll, let's move onto the the next new cast member for this show" Chris accidentally rhymes while another boat pulls up in front of the Docks.

A guy was seen this time, He is half Filipino, half Taiwanese, but he still has the Asian ethnicity, having slightly tanned skin. His facial features are more in the Taiwanese side where he got them from his mother. He stands around 5'7, weighing about 129 lbs. He has a thin build, mostly because he skips lunch. His eyes are black but in downturned shape. Wears black square framed glasses in front of his eyes. He wears A black turtleneck sweater, khaki pants, brown shoes, black glasses. His black hair reaches just above his neck, and is usually swept/gelled to the side.

"Here comes another person whose personality involves Perfection, And his name his **Jared August Monuel!" **Chris announces, Jared then walks up to Chris before he stares at Chris's hand while Chris had his hand out.

"Let's just get this over with" Jared immediately responds before he walks past Chris, Chris then blinks before he shakes his own hand afterwards. Meanwhile Jared watched Kennedy with a puzzled look, "What in the world could you be doing?" Jared questions, Kennedy then glares at him.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! I AM TRYING TO MAKE SURE THE VICTIM DOESN'T WAKE UP!" Kennedy shouts at Jared while she smiled at him, Jared then blinks before he nervously chuckles.

"O-Okay, don't k-kill me, I'll die s-soon anyways, especially on Total Drama..." Jared pessimistically responds and he frowns after saying this, Kennedy then sighed.

"Look just don't bother me when I'm pranking, okay?" Kennedy asks, "Okay" She doesn't even give Jared a chance to answer, then she turns around and saw that Kyle was still asleep so she drew more on him. Jared looks down after this happened.

* * *

**_Jared August Monuel (Male)_**

* * *

"Well, that was certainly an interesting interaction between the perfectionist and the perfectionist, however we've got someone who is most likely different than them in more than one way" Chris responds and another boat stops by the Docks.

Another girl was seen getting off the boat Dark brown cat eye like eyes, hourglass body figure, moderate brown skin tone (she's Arabic), 5'7" and weighs 130 lbs. She wears Blue jean jacket vest, black bikini top, purple-pink skirt with brown penny boots, she wears an old looking gold bracelet. And lastly but not leastly (horrible grammar intended) had Long wavy black hair that's in a high ponytail.

"I might as well move here cause this winner isn't leaving anytime soon" The girl states very confident while she smirked, Chris then chuckled.

"You seem very confident about your chances of winning, **Miriam Hakimi" **Chris responds while he smiled a bit.

"Don't you think you'd be confident about winning Total Drama, Chris McLean?" Miriam remarks, Chris then nods.

"Fair point" Chris responds, Miriam then walks past him before she walks up to Kennedy and Jared, She stares at Kennedy while she kept on drawing on Kyle's face before she smiled and puts the marker back before she stood up.

"And, done!" Kennedy exclaims, Miriam then blinks before looking at Kyle's face...however the camera censored his face because of the thing Kennedy drew on him.

"Okay that's just disgusting" Miriam comments as she could see what Kennedy drew on his face, Kennedy then looks at her and chuckles.

"At least it was harmless" Kennedy says while she kept on smiling, Miriam then rolled her eyes.

"Still, I could've drawn something better than a small di-" Miriam was gonna say.

"What time is it?" Miriam and Kennedy heard, they look at where the voice came from and saw that it came from Kyle while his face was still censored.

"It's time for you to get up and prepare to lose!" Miriam remarks while she smirked, she then stands up straight while Kyle got up and stretches out.

"We'll see about that..." Kyle responds, Miriam then glares at him.

"What was that!?" Miriam asks, Kyle then blinks and he looks around.

"Where am I?" Kyle asks before Miriam growls.

"You're lucky I don't consider you an enemy, for now" Miriam responds before she turns around.

* * *

**_Miriam Hakimi (Female)_**

* * *

Another boat pulled up and it had a radio on it which Chris raised an eyebrow at.

"Hmmm, I wonder who our next contestant could be" Chris responds while he stares at it, then a hand was seen playing it.

_**2NE1-I AM THE BEST**_

_**"****Bam ratatata tatatatata" **_He looks Like one of those hot male models in those magazines. He has a fair complexion, dark brown eyes, and looks drop dead gorgeous. He is 5'7" and 127 lbs. He is tall and lanky.

_**"Bam ratatata tatatatata" **_He wears a White dress shirt, light blue sweater vest, black tie, black formal dress pants, black dress shoes

_**"Oh my god" **_And he had shoulder length styled black hair.

He then steps off the boat and smirks at everyone else.

"I knew only one person could've been cool enough to add a radio of their own rather than have the editors put the Music over your introduction, **Jun Kamoshida" **Chris responds as he smiled at Jun and puts out his hand.

"Thank you for the compliment, however I will have to refuse your handshake because I want to get on my road to victory sooner than later" Jun states before he walks past Chris.

"...Should I have been offended he shook my hand or offended that he was the most polite person to refuse my handshake?" Chris questions as he stares at his hand afterwards.

"I'd say the second one because I am a polite person" Jun responds before he stood by Miriam.

"Why do you sound like you're a bratty rich ki-?" Miriam was gonna question.

"I do not need to listen to your speculation, you're probably a dumber contestant compared to me" Jun states while he kept on smirking, Miriam then glares at him and crumbles her fists.

"Excuse me, WHAT!?" Miriam asks as she stands in front of Jun now, Jun just chuckled and he pats her head.

"It's okay, not everyone knows when to bow to a King" Jun remarks and Miriam grits her teeth and she smacks his hand away.

"Well aren't you just a pain in the a**!?" Miriam remarks while she glares at Jun, Jun then chuckles.

"I don't care what someone like you thinks of me, in my world, I'm winning the million" Jun states and he smirks at Miriam.

"We will see about that..." Miriam responds and she grits her teeth before looking away from him.

"What a fiesty girl" Jun responds before he laughed a bit.

* * *

**_Jun Kamoshida (Male)_**

* * *

"What a peaceful day" Chris remarks while he took a breathe in and out, he then sees another boat pull up in front of the Docks.

A girl was seen, She is a petite girl standing at 5'3 110lbs and has curves proportional to her small body, is fair skinned bordering on pale, She wears pale white foundation, dark charcoal grey eyeshadow and pitch black lipstick, and She has big light-blue eyes. She wears a black short sleeved, lightly frilly knee length dress, with fishnet stockings that go up to her thighs, she wears short black kitten heels. Her pitch black hair (dyed) is cut into a chin length wavy bob.

"Welcome to the island, **Ingrid "Grimmy" Glenmarie,** Am I correct about your name?" Chris questions as he pronounced Grimmy as 'Grim-E', Ingrid then nods. "Alright everyone, be nice to Ingrid" Chris says before smirking, "Or not, your choice!" which caused Ingrid to squeak as everyone looked at her.

"H-Hi everyone, I'm Gr- I mean Ingrid, my name's Ingrid. Ah uh anyway, did you know if you hold in a sneeze you could pop a blood vessel and die?" She asks nervously, everyone then stares at her.

.

.

.

"I like her..." Rae responds, Ingrid then sighs in relief.

"T-Thanks" Ingrid responds before she walks over and stood by Rae.

"..." Rae and Ingrid both remained in awkward silence afterwards and they

* * *

**_Ingrid "Grimmy" Glenmarie (Female)_**

* * *

"I can already tell this season is gonna have interesting things going on especially with our...interesting cast, but we'll see who the next member to this interesting cast is-!" Chris began stating, then another boat ends up in front of the Docks.

_**Panic! At The Disco-High Hopes**_

_**"Had to have High High Hopes for a livin'!" **_A boy was seen, He is 6'5ft. and weigh around 201 pounds. He has a very muscular athletic and chiseled body, broad shoulder and beige skin tone. Diamond face shape, Chiseled face feature that makes Leon look handsome, while a bit rough looking, and have a beauty mark on his right eyes and he has a small cut scar under his right eyes and has multiple large cut scars on his left arm, which is covered by his bandages. Almond-shaped azure blue eyes, and thick eyebrows. And if one focuses on his mouth, he has prominent, sharp canine.

_**"Didn't know how but I always had a feelin'!" **_He wears wears dark sunglasses, Black winter British style double collar unzipped jacket coat, underneath in it is a white short sleeve fitted shirt that has a red sun mark on the left front of the shirt which is below his lower abs, a black jeans that has left-sided two zippers on the middle and the white flaming lion mark on the lower, a chain belt that contain 4 chains, a black martial arts shoes, and a black tactical fingerless gloves.

_**"I was gonna be that one in a million, always had High High Hopes!" **_Lastly he had Shoulder-Length unkempt swept-back hair with sideburns, Blond with light orange highlight hair color. The boy then walks onto the Docks.

"And here comes **Leon "Leo" Salvatore" **Chris confirms, Leo then stood in front of everyone.

"GREETING EVERYONE! I AM LEON SALVATORE! IT'S A PLEASURE IN MEETING YOU ALL!" Leo shouted then scratch the back of his head sheepishly since he realized that he yelled loud "Sorry about that... I am really excited to be here! I was told by my best friend about the experience of Total Drama! which I will use to get stronger and help others!"

"Well, you'll definitely have some friends here!" Chloe exclaimed as she walks up to Leo and puts out her hand, Leo then smiles before they shook hands and he chuckled.

"I take it you wanna be friends with me?" Leo asks, Chloe then nods.

"Yeah, and besides, you seem like a very nice pa-guy!" Chloe quickly says near the end, Leo then chuckles as they kept shaking heads.

"You seem nice also..." Leo responds, they kept shaking hands after a while which Leo then blinks, "Uhhh, think you want to let go of my hand?"

"Oh right, sorry about that!" Chloe responds and she lets go of the handshake, Leo then does the same before Chloe then walks away.

"Hello there Leo, I'm Brooke Sinclair" Brooke introduces herself as she approaches Leo, they then shake each other's hands.

_"Jeez, he's/she's better at shaking hands than Chloe"_ The both of them thinks before they both pulled away from the handshaking afterwards.

"Good luck in the game" Leo responds, Brooke then nods before the two of them walks and stands by each other, Fergy looks at this and sighs while thinking to himself before he looks back up and smirks again while he kept his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

**_Leon "Leo" Salvatore (Male)_**

* * *

"It looks like some people are getting along better than others without even trying!" Chris confirms as he quickly eyes Fergy before looking away, "Speaking of others, here comes another contestant!" He announces as a boat stops in front of the Docks again.

Another guy was seen, he was getting off the boat his eyes are a baby blue, he is short and skinny looking, and his skin is pale. He wears a pair of glasses, a light yellow open button up shirt with a t-shirt that had a striped pattern on it, tan cargo pants, and green slip on sneakers. His hair was light brown middle length that is pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Wait I thought we were having a Male and Female pattern...Eh, f*** it I guess, everyone welcome our next contestant **Alex Jones!" **Chris quickly shouts, Alex then nods before he rushes over to Chris and shakes his hand.

"Yep, Hello Chris" Alex responds as he kept shaking Chris's hand, and he didn't let go.

"Alex, can you not pull a Chloe on me right now? I know I like it when people shake my hand but I only like it to an extent" Chris responds, Alex then nods and he pulls his hand away afterwards.

"Who is Chloe?" Alex questions, Chloe then raises her hand.

"'Tis me!" Chloe confirms and Alex looks at her before walking up to her.

"What else have you've done so far?" Alex decides to ask her more questions.

"Well, I personally don't want to talk about it..." Chloe responds and her cheery smile slowly begins turning into an angered one, Alex then gulps.

"I apologize for asking then" Alex responds and he walks away from Chloe while Chloe's smile becomes innocent once again.

"Hey Chris, when can we use the Confessionals?~" Chloe asks as she turns to Chris.

"After we get through the introductions, now, show Alex's stats" Chris tells to the camera-

* * *

**_Alex Jones (Male)_**

* * *

"Thank you, now let's move onto the next character, since this is taking a while" Chris confirmed, a boat pops in and appears in front of the Docks, "Thank you" Chris responds.

A girl was seen coming out of the boat, She has brown eyes, about 6ft 8 inches, black skin, and fit body. She wears goggles on the top of her head, grey tank top, tan shorts, knee high socks, and black combat boots. (Because the first word in sentence can't be and-) And (Motherfu-) she had long frizzy red hair with a piece dyed green, often loose goes down to the middle of her back.

"And out comes our next contestant, **Jackie Jay Cox" **Chris confirmed, Jackie got off the boat and smiles at everyone.

"Hell-" Jackie was gonna greet, but she trips a bit and stumbles, she is however able to remain on her feet which made her let out a sigh of relief before she went over to the nearest person and she hugged the nearest person who was...

"Uhhh" Evan awkwardly responds while Jackie hugged him.

"Sorry, you were the nearest person, although I do hope I could be helpful to you" Jackie says with a smile while she looked up at Evan, Evan looks back at her.

"W-Why are you holding onto m-me?" Evan questions, then Jackie's left leg fell off, it was prosthetic.

"That's why..." Jackie responds as she stares at it.

"Coming onto a show like Total Drama with one leg doesn't seem like a good idea" Miriam comments after seeing this.

"Well, I'll manage" Jackie reassures Miriam before Chloe picks up her leg and she gives it to her.

"You're gonna need this!" Chloe confirms, Jackie then nods in agreement before she puts her leg back on.

"No kidding..." Evan responds before Chloe then stares at Evan and Jackie for a bit, then her smile turns into a smirk and she walks past them.

* * *

**_Jackie Jay Cox (Female)_**

* * *

"It looks like two people are already cuddling up, I wonder if this next person would like to cuddle with others..." Chris wonders as the next boat pulls in onto the Docks.

Another girl was seen, She was short, somewhat curvy although not enough to be thought of as fat or anything, she'd say "thicc". She wears a Pink T-Shirt, Pink Jeans that slightly show off her curves, pink running shoes, and a pink locket. Lastly, she had short red hair.

"Yes they would like to cuddle with others...in bed" Chris remarks as the girl walks up to Chris, "I'd shake your hand but I already know where you want to put it, **Ciara Yates" **(He didn't pronounce it like Sierra, btw).

"I take it you've read my application?" Ciara questions.

"Of course I did, I've read everyone's applications..." Chris remarks.

_*Flashback*_

_Chris was seen searching through the files Chef gave him._

_"Lame, Lame, Lame" Chris says as he throws the files, the three files he threw had the labels "The Punk Drummer", "The Odd One Out", and "The Lesbian" before he then sees "The Perverted Musician" Chris then blinks before he opens the file._

_*Flashback*_

"Sadly..." Chris responds after the Flashback was shown, Ciara then giggled before she begins walking up to Evan, only to see that him and Jackie are still hugging so she skips him and goes on over to Fergy.

"Hello there~" Ciara says with a smile, Fergy's eyes widened before he shook his head and crosses his arms.

"Sup, I'm Fer-" Fergy was saying while he leans back, only for him to fall onto his back, "Agh!"

"Oh it looks like you're on the bottom for now~" Ciara states with a smile, Fergy's eyes then widened.

"W-Wait w-what!?" Fergy questions, Ciara then giggles while Fergy quickly got onto his feet, "T-That sounds w-wrong..."

"But what's wrong about something that's so right?~" Ciara remarks, Fergy then gulps.

"Uhhh, I-I r-reject your...flirting?" Fergy confirms as confident as he could, Ciara then frowns.

"Awww" She responds before she turns around and sighed to herself, "I already miss you..." Ciara says to herself as she opens her pink locket and it shows a picture of her and Michelle inside of it before she closes it and smiles again before she went on over to Jun.

"I'm gonna stop you before you even begin..." Jun responds as soon as Ciara tries to open her mouth.

"Come on, why are you resisting before you even know what I am gonna say?~" Ciara questions, Jun then chuckles.

"Because I already know what you're gonna try to do, so I'm just telling you now, I reject you harder than my father rejected business offers, Sierra" Jun responds with a smirk, Ciara then blinks before she sighed and looks down.

"That didn't last long..." Ciara responds and she walks away from Jun afterwards.

* * *

**_Ciara Yates (Female)_**

* * *

"It looks like it is possible to be accepted and rejected at the same time people!" Chris remarks to the camera before a boat stops in front of the Docks...if this is getting stale then I apologize.

A girl was seen and she blue eyes, hourglass body type, 5'9" height. She wore white with black vertical lines cropped tank top, black high-waist skirt, white strappy sandals. Her hair was blonde, long bob hairstyles. She walked off the boat and went up to Chris.

"Well, Well, Well, It looks like we have a Jordan on this season" Chris confirmed with a smile before he turns around, "Everyone, welcome **Hannah Jordan!"**

"Hello everyone!" Hannah exclaimed with a friendly smile, although it was a little more wider than when a normal person smiles and her eyes seemed to be unfocused.

"Wait, Why did you mention that she's a Jordan?" Jackie questions, Hannah's eyes then widened.

"Well...let's just say me, my brother, and my sister especially have a connection to Total Drama..." Hannah responds, Jackie then scratches her head.

"Have you watched Total Drama, Jackie?" Leo questions while he looks at her, Jackie then blinks.

"...No..." Jackie admits, Evan then stares at her with widened eyes.

"Seriously?..." Evan asks, Jackie then gulps before she nods.

"I personally find it dumb to sign up for a show you haven't watched before" Miriam comments before she wents on, "I mean come on, who else joined this season without watching Total Drama?"

"It's like I've already said already...I got this" Jackie responds before she innocently smiles at everyone else, Miriam then sighs.

"Honestly I don't think you've made a smart move however I won't judge you too much before competing against you, even if I'll win in the end anyways" Miriam responds, Hannah then chuckles.

"You're all are gonna be so niiice to be around" Hannah responds before she walked past all of them and she went over to Leo.

"HELLO T-" Leo began yelling out, Hannah then jumps a bit after she heard this, Leo gulps and he clears his throat, "Sorry about that, my voice isn't exactly the quietest voice out of everyone else here..."

"I-It's okay" Hannah says before she chuckled nervously and stood by Leo still and Leo then puts out his hand.

"I'm Leon "Leo" Salvatore, but just call me Leo" Leo greets with a big smile, Hannah then stares at his hand before she shook his head and the two awkwardly stared at each other while they shook each other's hands for a while.

* * *

**_Hannah Jordan (Female)_**

* * *

"Finally, we've got four more boats left to go...here comes one of the last four" Chris confirmed as another boat arrives in front of the Docks...if this is getting repetitive then I apologize, hopefully the character interactions are good enough for ya!

_**Jason Derulo-Talk Dirty**_

_**"Talk Dirty to me" **_The next contestant was a boy who had Fair skin, 5'10, Black monolid eyes, Slender built (with slight muscle tone), 138 lbs. He has piercings in both ears and n*** and there is a tattoo on his right pectoral that says "Sinful Bliss" in Mandarin Chinese in black ink.

_**"Talk Dirty to me" **_He wore A white newspaper print button down shirt, A teal blazer, Black straight chinos, Black cap-toed Oxfords.

_**"Talk Dirty to me" **_His hair was Black. A medium comb over fade with a hard right part.

"Here comes our next contestant, Jun, meet **Jun Li Feng" **Chris says with a smirk while Li (I'm gonna call him Li because there's already another Jun) approached him.

"Eh, I'm not impressed by the look of things" Li confirmed after seeing the place and the contestants, then Jun walks up to him.

"So...you're another Jun, right?" Jun questions while he approached Li with a straight face, Li then looks back at him and chuckles.

"Guess I am, although I guess we could go together as well as our names do~" Li remarks and he winks at Jun, Jun then blinks before he stares at him with a curious look.

"You are aware that I'm probably the least likely person here to date you, right?" Jun questions but Li chuckles.

"I don't care" Li remarks before walking past Jun, Jun then watches Li walk away while he looked a bit confused.

"Okay, that was confusing..._Although considering how he acted he'd probably be someone who would be in a alliance with me..." _Jun whispers the last part to himself, then he smirks and walks back to everyone else, meanwhile Li went up to Chloe.

"Hello there! I'm Chloe!" Chloe greets as she puts out her hand, Li looks at it before he chuckles and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Jun, although I guess you could call me the richer looking version" Li jokes, Chloe then laughs after hearing this.

"Hah, that's a nice joke there" Chloe responds and she looks at their hands before pulling her hand away from the handshake for once, Li then nods.

"Thank you, I'd like to see you make a joke" Li says.

"You can move onto the next person now" Chloe immediately responds while gritting her teeth, this caused someone else to laugh a bit, Li then turns to the person who laughed.

"Oh, sorry if that seemed random" Brooke apologizes after laughing, Li then nods.

"It's alright, at least you didn't laugh louder than I would when I watch a sitcom" Li remarks, Brooke then laughed a bit more.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Brooke responds before Li nods and he looked at the camera.

"Show my stats, please" Li says while-

* * *

**_Jun Li Feng (Male)_**

* * *

"Hm, Looks like someone's quite intelligent, I doubt others are as smart" Chris remarks before he stares at another boat which just pulled up in front of the Docks, some of the cast members glared at Chris from behind after hearing his comment.

**_Tash Palmer-Neighborhoods_**

**_"Not safe in these Neighborhoods" _**A girl was seen, she is average height but fairly curvy, with wide hips and an average sized chest, build a little like a pear. She has a small pouch of fat on her stomach and some softness on her thighs, arms, and face, as baby fat she never shed. She has deep set deep pure gray eyes that are her most expressive feature, and olive toned skin with freckles across her shoulders, arms, and cheeks. She wears large black circle framed glasses made with reinforced glass.

**_"Things don't happen like they should" _**This girl clearly has come to prefer white button up shirts and skirts in her style, so even in casual, she wears a white button up top with the sleeves rolled up to just above her elbow and the top two buttons undone, a high waisted flexible cotton pencil skirt, black leggings, and knee-high black suede boots. She also has a silver amethyst locket which accordion folds into pictures of her parents and siblings she wears low and tucked in her shirt.

**_"Like they should (Like they should) Like they should" _**She has long pure black hair that she keeps in low pigtail braids.

**_RUSTAGE-Zone_**

**_"I'm getting chills as the clock ticks down" _**A boy was seen with the girl however, He is tall, lean, and striking in presence. His skin is more of a peachy tone, with a beauty mark under his left eye. He has sharply angled deep green eyes, made sharper by his sharp, angular features. He tries to not gain more muscle in his figure, as he says it weighs himself down.

**_"I've got a plan of action and it's all set to go" _**He wears black form fitting jeans and a red long sleeved shirt under a black flannel and red tennis shoes. He carries a pair of black gloves in his pocket, and wears a bullet shell on a chain around his right wrist.

**_"I'm feeling no compassion, When I get in the Zone" _**He has long blonde hair that reaches his lower back, pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Yep, we've got a brother and sister here, everyone welcome **Rainie "Rainy Daze" Persnisky **and **Sonny "Sunny Daze" Persnisky!" **Chris announces while the siblings walks up to him.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Rainy. I hope we all do well and will get along..." Rainy says first while she had a blank face expression.

"My name is Sunny. As long as you are willing to listen to what I say, we should get along and get far" Sunny responds with a smirk on his face, Rainy walked over to a random person who was...

"Oh, hi there I hope you're not on the **Rainy **side of things" Kennedy who made an awful pun...okay I may have liked that pun more than you did.

"I wouldn't say that I'm exactly feeling that" Rainy responds, it was in a quiet voice so Kennedy didn't hear all of it.

"Sorry if this sounds right but do you think you could speak up?" Kennedy questions.

"Would you be saying the same thing if I was that kid?" Rainy answers her question WITH...A...QUEEESTION while she points to Jared, Kennedy then turns to him and chuckles nervously.

"R-Right, I may have overreacted earlier..." Kennedy admits while she smiled nervously.

"He's definitely having some pessimistic thoughts because of what you've said" Rainy explains and Jared's eyes widened a bit.

"H-How'd y-you-?" Jared was gonna ask.

"I'm an expert at reading emotions" Rainy confirms before she took a step back, "Now I'll let you two deal with this part by yourselves since it looks like the both of you need it..." She confirms before turning around, Kennedy and Jared then looks at each other afterwards.

Sunny however was seen walking up to Jun.

"Hello there, I take it you're a rich boy, aren't ya?" Sunny questions, Jun then chuckles.

"Indeed I am, What gave it away?" Jun asks which causes Sunny to blink.

"It's obvious especially since you're more dressed than anyone has the right to be on a show on Total Drama" Sunny responds, Jun then chuckles.

"Let's just say I am always prepared...speaking of which do you want to discuss a few things?" Jun questions before Sunny nods.

"Sure, although I hope you're not a bratty rich kid" Sunny responds, Jun then laughed a bit.

"Nah I'm willing to follow your lead if we get in a alliance, only if it furthers my game however" Jun confirmed which causes Sunny to smile more.

"Glad to hear you're willing to follow my lead..." Sunny stops and he tries to think what Jun's name is.

"Jun, Jun Kamoshida" Jun introduces himself and he smirks, _"Maybe I can use him..."_

_"I'm gonna have to see if he's serious about doing what I what him to do" _Sunny responds inside his head and the two both look away from each other afterwards.

* * *

**_Rainie "Rainy Daze" Persnisky (Female)_**

**and**

**_Sonny "Sunny Daze" Persnisky (Male)_**

* * *

"Here comes our twentieth and our second to last cast member to compete on this season of Total Drama!" Chris announces and another boat pulls up in front of the Docks.

The last male contestant was seen getting off the boat and he was 5'11, has an average body build, plus he had round blue eyes. He wore Gray 'Reservoir Dogs' shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Lastly his hair was Black faux hawk.

"He has came to chew bubblegum and kick a**, and he's all outta bubblegum!" Chris confirms and he turns around to stare at all the other competitors, "Introducing **Vince Esposito!"**

"...And so it begins" Vince states and Chris chuckles.

"Indeed it does, I hope you've prepared to compete and attempt to win this season, So do you think you've got what it takes?" Chris asks with a smirk, Vince then nods before he looks at the rest of the cast and smiles.

"Let's get ready to rumbleeee!" Vince announces while also making another reference at the same time and everyone stares at him after hearing this, Vince nervously chuckles after seeing this before he walks up to everyone else and he stood by everyone else while he awkwardly went silent afterwards.

"Sup" Kyle casually greets Vince, Vince then looks behind him and stares at Kyle.

"Uhhh...Hi" Vince slowly responds as he sees what was on Kyle's face, Kyle then sighs before he closes his eyes and wipes the marker off his face, his face was no longer censored for the camera and he smiled.

"I should've taken care of that sooner, by the way, name's Kyle" Kyle introduces himself and he puts out his hand.

"I'm Vince..." Vince responds and he shakes Kyle's hand, Kyle chuckles and he pulls his hand away.

"Ever watched The Exorcist?" Kyle questions and Vince nods.

"Yeah I have! It was a pretty scary movie especially since I watched it when I was a child!" Vince exclaimed and he had a smile on his face, Kyle then laughed a bit as he saw this.

"Did you know that one of actresses for that movie admitted that there was some creepy stuffs were happening on the set, there was also nine deaths occuring while making the film" Kyle says and Vince gulps after hearing this before he began stepping away, "Was that too much?"

"O-Only a bit" Vince responds before he nervously smiled back at Kyle, Kyle laughed.

"Wow that was one of the tamer stories I've heard in my lifetime" Kyle confirms and Vince blinks before he looks at the camera.

"I'll be back..." Vince quotes to the camera.

* * *

**_Vince Esposito (Male)_**

* * *

The last boat was seen in the distance while Chris looked at it.

"Slowly but surely, we get to our last contestant!" Chris confirmed.

A girl was seen, she has an average build, and slightly longer legs than most. She wears a little makeup, and has shoulder length pink hair, Her eyes are green. Wears blue jeans, red t-shirt, blue sweater, and pink shoes. She also had pink hair which was shoulder length long, and then the boat she was on stops in front of the Docks.

"Here comes our next contestant-!" Chris was gonna announce after seeing her.

"Hey all of you watching, welcome back to Lia's Loosie's. Of course I'm obviously **Lia Clemins**, and it's time to do a vlog of me arriving on Total Drama! Like, comment and subscribe and all that stuff" Lia Clemins introduces herself while she held a blue waterproof camera and filmed herself as she got off the boat.

"Hey! I'm the one who introduces the contestants!" Chris says with some frustration before he sighed, "And seriously, What is up with people and bringing their own camera's!? We're on Total Drama, a show with camera's EVERYWHERE!"

"Hello everyone!" Lia exclaims after she puts her camera inside her pocket and walks off the boat, she then approached the rest of the contestants.

"Welcome to show! I am Leo!" Leo introduces himself and some birds were seen flying away in the background due to Leo's loud voice, Lia smiled and she filmed the birds flying away while looking at Leo.

"Thanks for the greeting Leo, Say do you wanna make some videos with me?" Lia questions and Leo chuckles.

"Sure we can do that, but let's do that after what happens next especially since Chris could possibly through us into a challenge" Leo responds and Chris smirked in the background after hearing this.

"Fair point, can't wait to film with you!" Lia exclaims and Chris walks up to her.

"Hey Lia, think you can use that camera to take a cast photo? It'd make me real happy for you to do so" Chris sarcastically says at the end, Lia then nods.

"Sure I am open to helping people get happy anytime!" Lia confirms and Chris nods.

"Good, EVERYONE!" Chris shouts very loudly which gets everyone's attention and they all look at him, the screen to the camera even broke.

"Dammit Chris!" One of the camera-man shouts before the screen cuts to a backup camera which continued to film them.

"Not sorry" Chris remarks while looking at the camera before he looks at the cast, "Alright everyone, now, get in a group and let's take a photo for old times sake"

"Yay!" Chloe cheers before everyone hesitantly grouped up with some people like Rae and Ingrid didn't look comfortable, everyone else tried looking happy (except for Rainie who had a emotionless face despite her very very slight smile) and Lia quickly sets up her camera.

"Okay, Three..." Lia begins counting as she placed the camera on a stand and she quickly ran to get with everyone else, "Two..." She continues counting, but Chris smirks while closing his eyes before a piece of the Docks which Lia was running on fell off, Lia then began falling down before she looked at it with sort of a smiled and looks at the camera that was gonna go off, "Whoops...One?" She says before falling onto some of the cast members and all of them fell down afterwards. The camera then flashes and a photo came out of it which shows everyone on the ground. "That didn't go according to plan...but it could've been worse" Lia responds before she nervously chuckles while everyone stares at her.

* * *

**_Lia Clemins (Female)_**

* * *

"Hehehe, I missed this show" Chris confirms and he grabs the picture before putting it in his pocket while everyone got up, "Alright everyone, now that you have officially been welcomed to Total Drama, let's set up the teams you're all gonna be with!"

"Are you gonna divide the teams into three teams again?" Hannah questions, Chris then chuckles.

"Sure, I guess when you put it like that, you're right, especially since this wouldn't be the first time having three teams" Chris confirms.

"Hopefully you shall put me on a team that deserves me" Jun states.

"What makes you think he just won't let us compete to get in specific teams?" Alex questions, Chris then chuckles.

"Honestly looking back at it, competing to be in teams may have had some flaws that could've been exploited so instead I'm gonna giving you all with some help..." Chris says before Chef was seen placing down a Wheel of Fortune-looking thing behind Chris and he smirks at all the contestants.

"Good luck" Chef states before he walks away afterwards, all twenty one contestant's names were seen on the Wheel.

"What is that for?" Jackie asks before Chris laughs a bit.

"Everyone, Say hi to...THE WHEEL OF DECISIONS!" Chris announces and a lightning bolt strikes the water behind him and he smirks at everyone.

"C-Can you n-not be so s-scary?" Hannah nervously asks.

"It's Chris McLean, be glad that lightning bolt didn't even strike one of us" Miriam remarks, Hannah then sighs.

"I should have probably been paying more attention when my son was dating your brother" Chris tells to Hannah, he then stands up straight, "Anyways! The first seven people chosen by this Wheel shall be chosen to form the first team!"

"You're leaving the teams up to luck? That's lame" Fergy responds, Chris then chuckles.

"Be glad we're not choosing who's gonna get eliminated via this Wheel" Chris comments.

"No kidding! That'd be awful!" Leo responds and Chris grits his teeth afterwards.

"Hey Leo! DON'T TAKE MY JOB OF SCREAMING!" Chris shouts, Leo then gulps.

"R-Right, sorry about that!" Leo apologizes while he was still loud but not as loud as he just was.

"Good...Now...Let's take this for a **spin" **Chris makes a pun, he then evilly laughs and steps away while the Wheel began to spin, the camera focused on it and it went by everyone's names. However each time it made a full spin it kept decreasing in speed, going slower and slower...and slower. Then it slowly began to come to stop and it reveals who the first member for the first team, who is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jun!" Chris confirms and the Wheel landed on him first, Jun then chuckles.

"Fitting that the best man gets chosen first, I will make sure to be the excellent team leader I was born to be" Jun responds before he began walking up to Chris and he stood to the left of him.

"Alright, now onto our next contestant..." Chris confirms and he spun the Wheel again, this time it lands on...

.

"Miriam! You are with Jun!" Chris announces, Miriam then growls after hearing this.

"I hate this thing already..." Miriam states before she sighs and walks up before she stood by Jun.

"Welcome to the team~" Jun remarks before he laughs while Miriam just rolled her eyes and looks away from Jun after taking a step away from him.

"I cannot wait to see who's next to be chosen, oh wait, I don't have to wait!" Chris confirms before he spun the Wheel once again.

.

"Chloe, go over to Jun and Miriam!" Chris demands and Chloe nods before she went up to the both of them.

"I am so glad to be on such a already unified team!" Chloe says, Miriam and Jun stares at her with confused looks after hearing this.

"Riiight...Next person to be apart of this team!" Chris quickly moves on before spinning the Wheel again.

.

"Kennedy, I hope you enjoy your team" Chris says as he doesn't yell for once.

"This is gonna be fun" Kennedy confirms, Chloe then nods in agreement and they high fived each other.

"Some people are already getting along...I hope this Wheel spices things up" Chris states, and then he spun it once age-Imean again.

.

"Now we've got Jackie along with you guys!" Chris announces, Jackie then lets go of Evan and walks over to her other team.

"Can't wait to see what happens next and whether or not we'll be able to avoid elimination all the time" Jackie confirms.

"I wonder if we'll have any other happy person on a team with three happy people" Chris says, but one of the contestants were seen smirking in the background their face was too blurred to see who it was. Chris didn't notice or acknowledge this and instead he spins The Wheel of Decisions once again...

.

"Evan! At least we don't have another positive person on the team" Chris responds, Evan then nods before he looks at his team.

"Let's see how this ends..." Evan states to his team before he stands by Jackie while he stares at the rest of his team.

"Now, onto the last member for our first team..." Chris dramatically pauses and nothing but the spinning of the Wheel is heard, it goes on before the camera zooms into it and shows who's name it landed on...

.

"Ingrid, you are the last member for our first team!" Chris announces, Ingrid then gulps before she slowly went up to her team.

"H-Hi...Did you all know that there are about 150,000 people who die everyday?..." Ingrid questions, Kennedy, Chloe, and Jackie's smiles all went away after they heard this, "S-Sorry if that was t-too d-disturbing!"

"Maybe that team won't be as boring as I'd expect it to be, Jun as the first guy to have been chosen by the Wheel, you can name your team as long as the rest of them as most of the team agrees with it" Chris confirms, Jun then looks at his team before he smiles a bit.

"How about we name ourselves the, K-Shida's?" Jun suggests, Chloe was the first to speak up however.

"We'll take it!" Chloe exclaims, everyone then stares at her.

"Alright, the **K-Shida's** it is" Chris just accepts the answer.

"It could be worse..." Jackie points out, Kennedy nods in agreement while Evan seemed indifferent.

"Now, let's make the second team now!" Chris announces before he spins the Wheel of Decisions, the fourteen competitors yet to be chosen all stare at it. The Wheel first lands on...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vince!" Chris confirms, Vince's eyes then widened.

"Wait really?" Vince questions, Chris nods and Vince smiles before he went to stand on the right side of Chris.

"It's gonna be interesting seeing who's gonna be with Vince" Chris comments before he smirks at the Wheel of Decisions before he spun it once again.

.

"Jared, What a **perfect **pick!" Chris remarks, Jared then walks over and he stood by Vince.

"We're gonna probably got into elimination if the next challenge doesn't favor you" Jared immediately says to Vince, Vince then nervously chuckles.

"M-Maybe s-so..." Vince tries saying as manly as he could, but it came off as more wimpy than intimidating, Jared then sighs as he looks at the Wheel once again.

"We've got movie obsession here and a pessimistic perfectionist...I wonder who else we'll get!" Chris states before he spun the Wheel.

.

"And it's Lia, this just keeps getting more and more interesting!" Chris confirms and then Lia went on over to her team.

"Let's not think so negatively, let's just think about the amount of fun we'll have working together!" Lia tells her teammates, they both stared at her and blinks while Lia turns around and smiles for the camera.

"At there's someone with some teamwork potential on that team...Let's see if we'll get anymore" Chris says before spinning the Wheel.

.

"Hannah Jordan, you're gonna be with these group of people who are gonna be a team" Chris confirms, Hannah then nods and she smiled before approaching her team.

"Hello everyone, hopefully it will all end well!" Hannah tries her best to sound happy...and she sounds happy (What a surprise -_-) which caused Jared to smile a bit.

"I don't think that'll happen, but what do I know?" Jared responds, Hannah then chuckles a bit after hearing this.

"Apparently a lot more if I recall...or do you? I know that I know that whoever is chosen by the Wheel of Decisions next will be the fifth member of the second team" Chris remarks to the camera, and spin...

.

"Alex, go to your new team!" Chris demands, Alex then nods before he stands by Jared first.

"Mind telling me why you're so pessimistic?" Alex questions which Jared answers with by...taking a step away from Alex and not answering his question.

"That was quite the way to start to interact with your team" Chris remarks before he spins the Wheel again.

.

"Hey cool dude Fergy, you're with this team" Chris states, Fergy then nods before he walks over to his new team.

"Sup everyone...we better try our best!" Fergy shouts out as he looks into the sky, he then looks at everyone afterwards and they stared at him afterwards with confused looks, Fergy then chuckles before he stood by his team.

"And here comes the last person to be chosen by the Wheel of Decisions!" Chris announces and he spins the Wheel of Decisions one last time.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brooke!" Chris loudly says, Brooke then smiles before walking up to her team.

"We're gonna be the greatest Total Drama team ever since Team Victory" Brooke states with a smile then there were some laughter from her team.

"Funny part is that I'm thinking the same way" Jared remarks, he then chuckles a bit more before Brooke then stood by her team, Fergy started to stare at her once again...

"Fergy!" Chris scolds, Fergy then looks away and stands up straight.

"I-I apologize!" Fergy automatically responds Chris then sighs before looking over at Vince.

"So...What will your team be called?" Chris asks, Vince then looks at his team before he sighed.

"The...Losers Team..." Vince slowly and hesitantly says.

"Sorry Vince, but I don't think we're gonna let that be our-" Lia was gonna say to Vince but Chris laughed.

"Screw it, because I'm Chris McLean, you guys will be known as the **The ****Losers Team**!" Chris confirmed, the Losers Team frowned in response while Vince began sweating and he nervously smiled.

"What about the rest of us?" Kyle casually asks it was just him, Leo, Sunny, Rainy, Ciara, Li, and Rae left standing.

"You're all gonna be the final team, hurry up and come up with a name because I'm getting bored!" Chris demands, the seven cast members then look at each other before looking at Chris.

"We'll let Rae come up with the name" Leo confirms, Rae then nods before she quickly thought of a name.

**"The Seven Souls"** Rae says, Chris then smirks.

"Good enough for me! So we got, the **K-Shida's, Losers Team, **and **The Seven Souls **as each team's name, so now that you're all in teams, You all can go to your cabins and tomorrow your first challenge and elimination will take place, but in the meantime you all should get to know each other" Chris says and Chef was seen getting onto a golf cart.

"Follow me, I'll lead each team to their cabins" Chef confirms, everyone then nods, "Alright then K-Shida's...follow me first"

* * *

***K-Shida's***

The K-Shida's were seen walking into their cabin, Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Kennedy, Jackie, Evan, and Ingrid all walked in.

"This is not up to my standards" Jun states as they looked around, the cabin had four bunk beds, a TV between all of the bunk beds, a outlet by each bunk bed, a window which was placed behind the TV with the sun shining through it and the dust was seen on the TV. There was another door onto the left of them which apparently led to a bathroom which also had showers inside of it, however there was another door on the right which was a closet door. The team then looks at each other before putting their clothes inside of the closet before they all looked at the bunk beds.

"Who is gonna get which bunk beds?" Chloe asks.

"I think I'd like to deserve my own bunk bed" Jun says as he began walking over to one of the bunk beds, but Miriam got in front of him.

"And why do you think you 'deserve' to have your own bunk bed?" Miriam questions, Jun then chuckles as he stops in his tracks.

"Because clearly I'll be the best at challenges, which I doubt you'll be good at as I am" Jun responds, Miriam then growls.

"Oh we'll see about that! Tomorrow I will do amazing in the first challenge and you will be amazed what an excellent vogue dancer I am!" Miriam states with tons of confidence heard in her voice, but Jun laughs in response.

"Hah! I'd say don't make me laugh, but it's too late to say it" Jun remarks and Miriam growls a bit more before he went on, "Alright then Miranda-"

"Miriam!" Miriam corrects Jun.

"Whatever, I guess tomorrow we'll see if you can carry your own weight for our team" Jun responds before he then stands up straight, "Now I know you're used to hearing this from superior dancers, Do you want to step out of my shadow now?~"

"Oh I will not let myself be overshadowed by you..." Miriam responds before she steps out the way and Jun then walks past her before he lies down on one of the bunk beds.

"That went well" Kennedy remarks with a straight face, Jackie then smiles.

"Don't worry, they'll learn to get along and maybe their hatred could help out our team!" Jackie suggests, Kennedy then blinks and she smiled a bit.

"Maybe it could, actually" Kennedy states.

"Or it could lead to us being more divided..." Evan states before he walks past his team and he began walking over before he sits down in the bunk bed across from Jun's bed.

"I think that me and Evan could share a bunk bed because I believe that he'll be most comfortable with me" Jackie explains to Chloe, Kennedy, and Ingrid.

"..." Ingrid was saying something however no one could hear what she was saying.

"Hey Ingrid, mind speaking up?" Chloe asks, Ingrid then nods and she closes her eyes and began breathing heavily which caused the other three girls to get a bit creeped out. "On second thought, you and Miriam should probably sleep together" Chloe quickly says and Ingrid opens her eyes, she nods before going over to Miriam who was sitting on the bunk bed right by Evan's bunk bed.

"Yes?" Miriam questions as she looks over to Ingrid, Ingrid then points to above Miriam and Miriam stares up before looking back at Ingrid, "Alright, as long as you're not Jun I don't mind you sleeping above me"

"T-Thanks..." Ingrid responds before she climbed up the bunk bed and lies down on the top.

"I guess that means I'm gonna go with Evan, and none of you can stop me!" Jackie exclaimed to Kennedy and Chloe, she then walks past them before she went on over to Evan and she climbed onto the top bed before she lied on it. Evan then looks up before he looks down and he lies down on his bed afterwards. This left Chloe and Kennedy standing by themselves.

"Looks like me and you are sharing the last bunk bed" Kennedy says to Chloe, she looks back at her.

"It looks like it, well, I'm glad to be sharing a bed with a friend!" Chloe responds and Kennedy laughed a bit before the both of them went to the empty bunk bed, Kennedy climbed up it and lays down on the top of the bed while Chloe took the bottom.

"Good luck team!" Kennedy yells out to her team.

"Likewise" Jun responds while the rest of the K-Shida's nodded and they all relaxed on their beds.

* * *

***The Losers Team***

The Losers Team walked into their cabins next which means that Vince, Jared, Lia, Hannah, Alex, Fergy, and Brooke were in their own cabin.

"And here is our next cabin me and my team will be living in throughout the season!" Lia exclaimed while she looks around using her camera and filmed what the entire place looked like, it was set up exactly the same as the K-Shida's cabin was set up.

"It seems that only one of us can have our own bunk bed" Alex immediately confirms for his team, "So who here wants to have their own bunk bed while the rest of us has our own beds?"

"Well, I think we need to discuss first, the other teams are probably gonna have a team leader so insist on being team leader" Jared says as he stood in front of his team.

"I apologize for asking but why do you want to be leader?" Brooke assk, Jared then sighs.

"Because I need to make sure we win challenges and that everything is perfect, like this TV" Jared confirms as he points to their TV which had a speck of dirt on it, Fergy then groans.

"Sounds lame" Fergy responds, Alex then sighs.

"Lame or not, I will try my best to make sure our team win, and when he lose, I think I know who you're all voting off first..." Jared says and he looks down.

"I think you need to wait before judging us, this is a reality TV show after all so anything could happen, I mean heck we could probably win the next challenge and one of us could go onto winning this season!" Lia suggests.

"Yeah...We could all get to merge without losing anyone, I believe in us!" Hannah states as she stood by Lia, then her team looks at her.

"You seem to be very confident about our chances" Fergy comments, Hannah then chuckles.

"Hey, I don't want all of you to be thinking like my sister, I want you all to be thinking the opposite way of her!" Hannah responds, Brooke then chuckles a bit.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan to us" Brooke confirms and she walks up to them, "I guess we'll make Jared the leader of our team, although, do you want your own bunk bed Hannah?"

"NO!" Hannah shouts out loudly, this causes her team to look at her with a surprised look and she nervously chuckles, "S-Sorry about that, I don't want to have my own bunk bed" Hannah explains, then Lia chuckles.

"We should collaborate on a video seeing how long we can last in an Insane Asylum...like that one other YouTuber who did the same thing" Lia suggests.

"Hey Lia, want to get to the choppa?" Vince asks in a weird way, Lia then nods.

"Sure! I'd like to have a bunk bed by myself!" Lia immediately understood what Vince said before she went over to one of the bunk beds.

"How'd he-?" Fergy was gonna question.

"No time for questions, I say that me and Fergy share a bunk bed, Vince and Hannah can share their own bunk beds, which leaves Alex and Brooke to share the last bunk bed, are you all fine with that?" Jared immediately says, his entire team nods before each of them went to their decided bunk beds.

* * *

***The Seven Souls...That sounds creepier than even I intended it to***

The Seven Souls and the least team to walk into their cabins consisted of Leo, Kyle, Li, Sunny, Rainy, Rae, and Ciara.

"ALRIGHT!" Leo announces, his team then stares at him.

"Wow, your voice is so loud and firm~" Ciara remarks after hearing this, Leo then chuckles.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly the best at being silent" Leo confirms, Sunny then walks up to him.

"You seem to be good at giving out commands, are you planning to be our leader?" Sunny questions while there was a hint of curiosity heard in his voice.

"No no no, I just wanted to make sure everyone was paying attention" Leo responds as he was not yelling for once, Sunny smirks.

"Good, because I need to make sure everyone gets this straight, I'm gonna be the leader of this team!" Sunny states and he turns around to stare at the rest of the team after saying this.

"Sure, Whatever" Kyle responds and he began walking past Sunny, but Sunny stops him with his hand.

"What are you doing? You are aware that we need to assign with who is sleeping with who, right?" Sunny asks and Kyle nods.

"Yeah, but I just want to settle this quicker" Kyle responds and he moves Sunny's arm out the way, Sunny then stood in front of him.

"I don't know if you were listening, but I'm saying that we need to decide who's gonna be sleeping with who first, right?" Sunny once again asks but this some with some anger heard in his voice.

"That sounds wrong" Kyle calmly and relaxingly responds, Sunny then groans.

"Actually, how about you get your own bunk bed!?" Sunny asks out of frustration.

"Cool beans" Kyle says before walking around Sunny and he sits down on one of the bunk beds, Sunny then looks at the rest of the team and smiled.

"Sorry for that outrage" Sunny says and he looked happy now.

"It's okay, some of us like it rough~" Ciara remarks, Sunny then blinks.

"Alright you're definitely not going on the same bed with me..." Sunny confirms and Ciara frowns, Li then chuckles.

"I'd like to be sharing a bed with ya" Li responds, Sunny raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to do so?" Sunny asks, Li then chuckles.

"Why not? Don't you want to prove that you're a leader by sleeping with me?~" Li responds and Sunny blinks.

"Alright you are definitely gonna be sleeping with that girl" Sunny responds as he points to Ciara.

"I'm Ciara by the way" Ciara responds, Li then sighs.

"Alright then, hopefully me and Ciara get along well" Li responds before him and Ciara went over to their bed and Ciara pulls out her guitar and began to tune it which Li saw.

"Yes?" Ciara questions, Li chuckles.

"Nothing" Li responds before he climbs up the bed and lays down on it while Ciara continued to tune her guitar.

"From what I've picked up on Rae so far, I believe I should be on the same bunk bed with her" Rainy says as she approached her brother, Sunny then stares at his sister before staring at Rae.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sunny asks, Rainy then nods.

"Yeah I do...If you're f-fine with t-that" Rainy nervously responds while she had a little smile on her face, but even you could tell it was a nervous one, Sunny then sighs.

"Alright then, you can be with Rae, I'll be with Leo" Sunny confirms, Rainy then sighs in relief.

"Glad to hear that" Rainy responds before she has a straight face and she goes up to Rae, Rae looks back at her.

"I guess we're gonna be hanging out?" Rae questions, Rainy then nods.

"I guess we are" Rainy confirms, Rae then smiled a bit.

"Good~" Rae remarks before she chuckled a little, Rainy does the same and the two girls go to their bunk bed.

* * *

Chris was seen standing on the Docks with a smile.

"Twenty One Competitors, Three Teams, One Island...Ten Million Dollars!" Chris shouts and Chef brought the briefcase with the money inside of it.

"Hopefully no one tries stealing the money again" Chef responds, Chris then nods.

"No promises there, so, Which team will win the next challenge!? Who will be the first person eliminated this season!? But most importantly..." Chris pauses and he clears his throat before he goes on,

"WHO WILL WIN THIS SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA!?"

"Find out some of the answers to these very important questions I'm asking, RIGHT HERE! ON-"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I was able to portray your characters in a good and accurate way, and if I didn't then I am sorry for that being the case, I will try to make sure that if there's another flaws here then I will try fixing them next chapter!**

**This story is not a sequel to all my other stories however it's in the same canon as all the other ones so there could be a few cameos from other characters, wait, I'm thinking too far ahead! Sorry for that, I hope that you were able to enjoy this chapter, sure it didn't have a challenge but I wanted to specifically focus on introducing the characters and establishing them so I hope I did a good job at doing so!**

**I know that some of you have been looking forward to this especially since there are 21 new characters which I had to introduce here, oh and because I just want to do this-**

**K-Shida's: Kun, Miriam, Chloe, Kennedy, Jackie, Evan, and Ingrid**

**The Losers Team: ****Jared, ****Vince, Lia, Hannah, Alex, Fergy, and Brooke**

**The Seven Souls: Leo, Kyle, Li, Sunny, Rainy, Rae, and Ciara**

**And starting next chapter, I will begin doing Review Responses! (Yeah, I do those also) And for people who don't know what the Wheel of Decisions is, so basically I go onto Wheel Decide and I add all the character's names before spinning it and it chooses the names and decides things for me, hence the name, so yeah the three teams were left up completely to chance! (Which worked out perfect in my favor)**

**Plus, I will leave something called the Question of the Day where I leave a question I recommend you to answer in the Reviews if you decide to Leave a Review:**

(For the people with OCs): Did I represent your character well?

(For the people without OCs): Are you looking forward to seeing more of this story?

**Also, I'm reading Rebirth of the Island so I am aware that characters like Ciara and Miriam are from that and that Vince is from Total Drama: Welcome To The Musical Parade (Another story being written by me and Candela Monsoon) so there's that.**

**That's all I've got to say here! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And (Prepare to hear these two words at the end of each of my chapters)...**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Episode 2: Truth Hurts

**I'm just gonna take care of the Review Responses now-**

**Artamis9: Glad to hear that I'm doing great in your eyes.**

**PurpleShadowManipulator: Clever use of one of Chris's lines to say that this was an "amazing way to start off the season" in a not-so-sarcastic way. I am so glad you weren't confused despite the sea of 21 names. Also for those of you who don't know what the Jordan thing is, basically I've made three previous Total Drama seasons, each of them had a member of the Jordan family (Kaylee "Kay" Jordan and Tyler Jordan) and this season has Hannah Jordan, they had a impact in my previous stories so I'm obligated to at least mention them here, however I will make sure that the Jordan family will be mostly separate from Hannah and that I can make Hannah a great character by herself. And yeah, I decided to let the teams rely on the luck of the draw and I'll agree with you, it worked out pretty well!**

**I am so glad and relieved that I portrayed Fergy well, I will give him for screen time (Obviously) going forward and hopefully I'll be able to keep up the good work with him!**

**Yeah, this is my fourth Total Drama story so I've definitely picked up on things in my previous stories, hopefully that can help me make the season as solid and probably even better than how it started!**

**Epifanio Therion: I am actually surprised that you have had faith in me since Time Warp, but I am very glad that you have always had so much faith in me, I really appreciate that! And yeah, completing three seasons of Total Drama is something I am proud of! Yeah, my first story was ironically because I tried submitting an OC Rival "Drama" Survival but the story I tried submitting him for was cancelled before it began, that led to me creating Time Warp and becoming a Writer. Also the K-Shida's were mainly named after Jun since he got to choose the name. Although I will have to confirm this, The Losers Team is actually a reference to a movie since there's a movie called IT which had a group of kids called "The Losers Club" so Vince decided to change the "Club" part into "Team" so it was technically a reference, sorry if I didn't make that clear. I wonder where The Seven Soul's name from also :)**

**Alright, thanks for telling me all of this about Leo! I will make sure to write him the way you imagine him!**

**Nobody245: Sorry about Evan by the way, when I saw the "Sharpshooting Loner" stereotype, I thought that'd make him more distant from others and he'd be silent around other people, but I will try to make sure he won't be a silent protagonist and that he will eventually grow close to the other competitors (Especially Jackie).**

**Candela Monsoon: I am pleasantly surprised you loved Rainy and Sunny, speaking of which, that pun was very bright and I can't wait to see more of them! Yeah, Leo's not exactly the best at being quiet, however, I too would prefer him screaming over Chris screaming any day.**

**Alright is better than decent at least! Also I decided to make Jared the leader of his team since he would like everything on his team to go perfectly even if he doubts it (Also The Losers Team name doesn't sound as cool as the K-Shida's or the Seven Souls but we'll see if names are the only things that matter!)**

**gamergir101: Jun is rich, but he's not spoiled rich, just arrogant rich and that's why I know I'll enjoy writing him. Although, could there be a Leo vs Chris? (Probably not, but it doesn't hurt to have hope)**

**Sanjianserea: Introduction chapters are very important, and while they don't have stakes, I like writing them since I don't have to worry about elimination and it can help me know the direction of characters going forward, and knowing that the chapter was balanced is nice to know. If the only thing you're worried about is descriptions of characters then I feel like I'm doing the story well (Sorry if this comes off as Cocky by the way), also I added those parts of descriptions into the characters because I won't be mentioning them later on and so describing it when they first arrive is really the only chance I'll be able to mention them. And don't worry, I don't find this harsh or super nit-picky, I will be more careful in the future when it comes to bringing stuffs up from applications and into the story.**

**Yeah, luck really worked in my favor this time, the teams are pretty even**

**Censoring the light swear words and hard swear words is to actually stay close to the Total Drama canon, but it's also for another reason which might be revealed this season or the next one, depending on how things go, also considering that some of my previous stories have people getting stabbed, depressed people, and other things so I just censor the swear words just to make me 100% sure my stories are still Rated T.**

**I'm glad to hear that!**

**XxPrincxssxx: Sorry if Kennedy was a bit too hyper and bubbly, However I'm glad to hear you already have favorites, people don't choose favorites at the beginning but I guess I may have forgotten that some people do**

**ninjedi: New season, New cast, New story, Same old me, Same old Review Responses**

**The teams will be important for the first part, however I will also have to balance out the cast members individually along with the team aspects so I gotta balance both aspects there, however I will try to keep the momentum throughout the story**

**I am glad to hear I've portrayed the OCs well, although I will have to slightly work on a few, but I will make sure that Chloe will be written well**

**Nikolai777: And here comes the long reviewer, now because I still got a chapter to write I will make this brief, especially since your reviews are known to be very long**

**I will point out that I've always loved writing character interactions because they're always my favorite parts of stories to write and they always seem like my strong suit, because when characters speak, then you have lots of potential for humor, romance, drama, and other possibilities, also a bad cast can make a good concept fail so that's why I usually like it when people think the character interactions in my stories are being loved by people like you so I'll keep it up there!**

**I will say one thing about Miriam, I played up her "fiery" aspect because of Jun, but also because it opens up a chance for her to have interesting relationships with other competitors, 'specially since it's more interesting than having her be more sassy since it opens more potential plotlines for her and makes her a more active character than a passive one (Well, an active character by Total Drama standards)**

**I am glad that I also portrayed Kyle in a way that you like him, He's more of a relaxed character although I'm gonna need to still make sure to make him somewhat serious without making it his complete character because I still gotta make sure he gets attached to other characters in one way or another because if a character doesn't care, Why should the reader?**

**Now onto the criticisms, my grammar, yeah I've never had great grammar and even when I try to improve it, it's still mediocre in my eyes at best, but I will try to improve it with this chapter (I'll try my best to add...Less Capitalization). Theme songs, yeah after a while they got tedious to put in but now I kinda regret doing that since it did ruin the pacing a bit especially since it was just the character's descriptions with random songs played over them. Also, I usually do the author commentary as jokes and also for me to give a bit more personality to my stories since the constant use of words get repetitive even for me, so I add in words while I write to add humor and for me to feel like the wording is less repetitive than it actually is. Alright I'll admit it here, I did Copy and Paste some of the descriptions, however I did change some parts from some descriptions even though I should have done it for everyone...Whoopsies. I've already discussed the censorship when responding to Sanji. And I'm glad you're looking forward to the next chapter!-**

**Speaking of which-**

**Here we go! And yeah, these Review Responses are very long, so sorry for that, I do however appreciate all the support you Readers are showing me and to be honest, I was actually nervous when I sent out Episode One since there were so much high expectations from some people, but I'm glad that you all liked the First Episode so much! Thank you for the support and the criticisms! (And no, that was not meant to sound sarcastic) and I will make sure to be fixing some of the criticisms or at the very least, try, Now time to finish my rambling and onto the Chapter I go!**

* * *

"Last Episode we introduced our new cast to our Summer Camp" Chris opens the episode. "In that episode, it involved some people having a better first impression than others" Chris begins to explain as the camera first showed him.

"Then I placed down the Wheel of Decisions which helped decide who our three teams were for the season, so I led each team to their own cabin" Chef states as the camera turns to him, then it turns back to Chris.

"Yep, and they all got their names which were, **The K-Shida's** which was a good name even if it is kinda egotistical considering who's on the team,** The Losers Team **which is my favorite team name yet, and **The Seven Souls **which is the creepiest name yet" Chris explained more to the camera.

"We decided to let them all settle down yesterday, but today they will all have to get through their first challenge for a season that will bound to have some crazy challenges" Chef confirms before he chuckles a bit before smirking.

"And whichever team loses the challenge will be the first team going into elimination where they'll have to vote off the first person for this season, I wonder if the first person to be eliminated will have a dramatic elimination" Chris comments before he laughs, "Who am I kidding? It SHOULD be like that, and we'll see if that's the case right here on-"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 2: Truth Hurts**

* * *

"Why do we still not have a opening?" Chris questions, but the camera cuts away from Chris.

***The K-Shida's***

Jun was seen yawning as he woke up, he looks at the window and saw the sunrise through it.

"My house could've given me a better view of it" Jun comments before he stood up from his bed and saw that Miriam was twirling around inside of the house, "Hey, tornado girl-" and Miriam stopped twirling afterwards before staring at him.

"God, I hope you're not gonna be the team leader for us" Miriam responds before she sighed, she was wearing Midnight blue sleep tank with dark pink and black sleep shorts with light pink bunny slippers.

"Well at least I have extra clothes rather than wearing a pink version of Bugs Bunny for slippers" Jun remarks, Miriam then growls.

"Hey! At least I was creative enough to not look like a f***boy from a K-Pop band!" Miriam insults Jun which Jun responds with a gasp.

"How dare you! This is the clothing of a high-tiered human being, Not that you'd know anything about that of course" Jun says, the two kept on talking with each other which caused some of their teammates to wake up.

"Would you two care to shut the fu-!" Chloe began yelling as she began to wake up, but then she blinks before innocently smiling, Jun and Miriam stare at her after she does this, Chloe then continues speaking in a calmer tone, "I mean, Can you two pretty hopefully swear-to-god quiet down?"

"He/She started it!" Miriam and Jun shout as they point to each other.

"Well how about we all shake hands and make up?" Kennedy suggests while approaching the both of them, Jun and Miriam both stared at each other after hearing this.

"I will if you will" Miriam confirms to Jun, Jun then nods.

"Fine, because I am a gentlemen I shall accept the handshake" Jun responds and he shakes Kennedy's right hand...only for a loud fart to be heard.

.

.

.

"You just got pranked!" Kennedy remarks and she laughs while pulling her right hand away to reveal a whoopie cushion on it which Jun had set off, Jun then growls while Miriam chuckled a bit.

"Nice one!" Miriam responds and she goes to high five Kennedy, but she stops right before their hands collide, "On second thought, maybe I should not"

"Dammit!" Kennedy states before showing that she had another whoopie cushion in her other hand, Miriam then sighs in relief.

"Bullet dodged" Miriam confirmed, Chloe then sighs before she got onto her feet and walked over to Kennedy, Miriam, and Jun.

"Looks like all of us are awake, although Ingrid over there is hiding there" Chloe confirms and she points to Ingrid and they all looked at Ingrid, Ingrid then nervously chuckles.

"D-Did y-you a-all k-know t-that-?" Ingrid was gonna ask.

"Yes" Jun quickly responds and Ingrid frowns more and she looks down.

"But you d-didn't even hear w-what I said..." Ingrid responds and Jun sighed.

"We all know that creepy girls say creepy things, so I don't want to waste my time on silly things which won't matter, I hope all of you are prepared to prove yourselves in today's challenge" Jun states to his team as he stood in front of Chloe, Kennedy, and Miriam.

"W-What about Jackie and Evan?" Ingrid questions from behind Jun, the camera remained on him.

"F*** 'em" Jun states before he laughed and went into the closet to get some of his clothes, then a bunch of slime comes out of it and goes all over him, Kennedy then laughs.

"I'm glad that someone keeps falling for my pranks" Kennedy remarks then she high fived Miriam with her left hand and a loud fart sound was heard.

"I let that happened" Miriam remarks, the three girls then laughed afterwards while Jun glared at them, then Jackie was seen coming out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Sorry, I woke up earlier so I decided to take a shower, What'd I-?" Jackie was gonna question, but Jun storms past her and he slams the door to the bathroom before she gulps.

"Let's just say Jun got Kennedy'd" Chloe comments, Jackie then chuckled.

"Nice to hear" Jackie responds, she then noticed that Evan had just woke up.

"I heard someone talk about me in a negative light" Evan confirmed and Jackie began to walk over to him.

"Really? I didn't hear a-" Jackie was gonna say, but she tripped and fell onto Evan, Evan's eyes widened while Jackie was on top of him and she chuckles nervously, "S-Sorry"

_"It's fine..."_ Evan responds very quietly and he shook his head, "Wanna get off me now?"

"Sure!" Jackie responds and she got off him, Evan then gets up and chuckled while he smiled at her.

"Hi..." Evan simply says before he awkwardly smiled and said nothing else, Jackie then nods before they both looked away from each other and said nothing else while they stared at the rest of their team.

"Sooo" They all heard, everyone then looked at Ingrid afterwards which causes her to sweat a bit, "Have any of you learned a-about t-the Black P-Parade?"

* * *

***The Losers Team***

Jared was seen waking up and he looks down after waking up.

"Alright...gotta hope things stay perfect" He tells himself before he got onto his feet which revealed him wearing A plain black shirt and black sweatpants. He then looks over and sees Lia with a camera to his face.

"Our leader has woken up and is preparing for the first day for this show" Lia states before she giggled while Jared raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Jared questions, Lia then finishes filming and puts her camera in her pocket.

"I was just making a vlog about our time on this show" Lia answered and Jared stood up afterwards.

"You have a YouTube channel?" Jared asks another question, Lia then nods.

"Indeed I do, want me to show you some of my videos?" Lia answers his question before asking a question of her own, Jared then sighs.

"Sure, but we're gonna need to do that after the challenge" Jared responds and Lia cheers.

"Yay! I can't wait for you to see my videos!" Lia exclaimed, Jared then looks away and he sees that the rest of the Losers Team were up.

"It looks like our 'leader' is awake" Fergy states while he approached Jared while using air quotes, before he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Indeed I am, Today is our first challenge, so remember, if we do lose, I am expecting all of you to vote me out" Jared responds with a unchanged face expression, Fergy then nods.

"Got it, you best lead our team to victory then..." Fergy responds with a smirk.

"Are you just trying to act cool so you can get attention?" Jared asks as he began to sound irritated, Fergy heard the irritation and his smirk goes away.

"Uhhh..." Fergy responds nervously and he turns around, "No comment!" He responds and he quickly began to walk away backwards, but he trips and falls onto the ground, he landed on his back, Jared sighed at Fergy after seeing this happen.

"You need to be less shaky when you walk" Jared responds before he steps over Fergy while Fergy got up, he paid no attention to him.

"Are you all ready to win today!?" Hannah questions Vince, Alex, and Brooke.

"Let the games begin" Vince references to sorta answer her question...because of course he does.

"How many movie references do you make per day?" Alex asks a question I've always wondered.

"I...I don't know" Vince admits and he looks down afterwards, Alex then chuckles.

"Ya know what? I've always wanted to make a movie" Alex admits to Vince, Vince's eyes then widened.

"Wait, really!?" Vince loudly asks and Alex nods before chuckling.

"Absolutely, so I'm curious to start learning more about you for that reason alone" Alex confirmed.

"Better not get too close to him while doing so~" Brooke remarks, Hannah then laughed a bit after she heard this while Alex blushes a bit.

"N-Not in that way!" Alex immediately responds which causes Brooke, Vince, and Hannah to raise an eyebrow.

"You're blushing because of a joke?" Brooke questions, Alex then sighed and he stood up.

"I'm just gonna go..." Alex awkwardly responds before he walks away which everyone watched.

"Have a nice walk!" Hannah says, Vince then looks at Brooke and Hannah, they looked back at him.

"That's a lot of fish" Vince makes one last reference before the camera cuts away.

* * *

***The Seven**** Souls*******

Sunny was seen waking up and he smiles upon seeing that it was daytime, "At least it ain't night" He remarks before getting onto his feet. Then he sees Ciara while she was playing her Acoustic Guitar.

**_"Guess it's true I'm not good at a One Night Stand" _**Ciara began singing with her eyes closed and Sunny walks up to her.

"For some reason, I don't doubt that" Sunny says after hearing this, Ciara then opens her eyes and carefully places her Acoustic Guitar on her bed before she went on over to Sunny.

"How much do you wanna bet on that?~" Ciara questions but Sunny chuckles in response as he smirked.

"I'd bet as much money on that as much money that you spent on that pink locket" Sunny comments, Ciara then laughed a bit in response before she looks at her pink locket.

"Alright you got me there, although this pink locket is important to me" Ciara responds before looking back at Sunny.

"Whatever you say I guess" Sunny says, Ciara then chuckled a bit more.

"You're the first person so far on this island to not have rejected me" Ciara confirmed.

"From what I've picked up so far, that's very believable" Sunny responds, "Although I recommend that you listen to what I say today if the challenge is reliant on us working together"

"If I do that, then I'd like you to put your spoon in my cake batter~" Ciara says before winking at Sunny, Sunny then blinks.

"I'm thinking of rejecting you now..." Sunny begins saying, Ciara then gulps.

"Sorry for saying that!" Ciara quickly apologizes and Sunny laughs in response, meanwhile Rainy and Rae both woke up and they got out of bed before they both looked at each other.

"From what I saw yesterday, you seem to be a empath" Rae says to Rainy while she was wearing nothing but the blanket she was sleeping with which had a skull on it (It was wrapped around her so the censors could have an easier time censoring stuff), Rainy then nods.

"Indeed I am, although due to my lack of emotions, people typically joke about me being a ghost" Rainy confirms.

"Eh, I'd prefer calling you a business corporations without the greed" Rae responds, Rainy then blinks.

"You seem to be somewhat witty, even despite your display of creepiness" Rainy observes and Rae sighed.

"Well when you usually come off as someone who is as unlikely to make friends like releasing Mother 3 in the United States, people will call you creepy" Rae remarks, Rainy then nods.

"That is a fair comparison, although I will be curious to seeing more emotions that you shall display" Rainy responds before she turns away and walked away from Rae, Rae stares at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Right back at ya" Rae states to herself after this happens.

"Sup there" Li greets Leo after Leo woke up.

"Good morning teammate!" Leo loudly greets while he was wearing yellow pajama shorts only, Li then sighs.

"Can you quiet down your voice?" Li requests and Leo chuckles nervously.

"S-Sorry...Again..." Leo says, then the door to the cabin opens and Kyle was seen walking up to Leo and Li.

"Did I miss anything?" Kyle asks while he was wearing a Black tank top with red boxers.

"How long were you outside for?" Li answers the question...WITH A QUESTION.

"Since Midnight, just because I like doing so" Kyle answers while he smiled, Li then raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds dumb" Li immediately responds, Kyle then shrugs.

"Hey, I'm just doing what I like to" Kyle says before he looks over at Sunny, "Although I don't think he'd think the same thing..."

"I'll make sure you'll be able to get a chance to prove yourself!" Leo says to Kyle, Kyle then looks at him and chuckles.

"Sure, Good luck with that" Kyle remarks.

"I get he'll be able to pull it off, although I think I'm gonna need to help Leo here with his fashion, especially at night~" Li states, then he looks at Leo with Kyle.

"Were you trying to flirt with me?" Leo questions, Li then chuckles.

"Did it work?~" Li remarks with a question of his own, Leo then nervously chuckled.

"Y-Yes, ImeanNo! I-I m-mean..." Leo stuttered as he struggled to say much, then a loud air-horn was heard going off via the speakers on the island.

* * *

"CONTESTANTS! YOU BETTER RUN AWAY FROM YOUR CABINS AND GO TO THE WEST OF THE ISLAND!" Chris's voice was heard shouting on the speakers, Fergy was seen about to speak, "AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WEST IS, LOOK AT YOUR COMPASES CHEF PLACED UNDER YOUR BEDS WHILE YOU ALL SLEPT! BUT PLEASE, GET INTO YOUR REGULAR CLOTHES FIRST!"

"...Question answered before it was even asked..." Fergy responds, then everyone got into their Casual Clothes and followed the compass, they all walked to the West side of the island.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

All 21 contestants arrived at their area and they saw Chris wearing a suit while he stood in front of a stand with three buzzards on the left, right, and middle of it, he was holding some cards in his hands and smirked at the cast, "Welcome...to your first challenge of the season!"

"Where's the s-sharks?" Hannah nervously asks, Chris then chuckled.

"Well, apparently the producers wanted this season to start off less...chaotic, brutal, and dangerous than usual, so we decided to do a simple challenge I shall call, **Truth Hurts!" **Chris answers without using a question.

"What's the rules?" Evan asks, Chris's smirk widened after hearing this.

"I'm glad you asked, basically each team has to send one member to answer a question I will ask, however when you press the button, it was randomly give some contestants a real **shock"** Chris responds, then Chef was heard booing him.

"Boo! Your puns are as awful as ever Chris!" Chef was heard shouting, Chris then laughed.

"Good! Also, the two teams with the most points will be safe from elimination, and we've made sure that no teams can tie for last place, now, any questions?" Chris asks after giving a decent explanation, everyone then nods, "Oh really? I thought someone would raise their hand and would want to ask a question but I'd ignore them completely because I don't care..."

"Now that you say that-" Brooke begins saying while she began raising her hand, some of the cast were heard laughing after hearing and seeing this.

"Let's just begin the challenge!" Chris impatiently shouts and Brooke lowered her hand afterwards, each team then all looked amongst themselves and began talking with each other.

The K-Shida's

"Alright, since I'm the leader of the team, I'd like to see Miriam prove herself today..." Jun states while he stares at Miriam, Miram then nods.

"Challenge accepted" Miriam responds before she walks past her team and went up to Chris while the rest of the K-Shida's blinked.

"Shouldn't we all have had a say in the matter?" Chloe asks.

"Maybe we didn't need to say anything at all, Miriam could pull this off!" Jackie responds.

"You're way too optimistic for this world..." Evan remarks to Jackie after hearing this.

_"Y-Y-Yeah"_ Ingrid agrees too quietly for anyone to hear her.

"Boo!" Kennedy shouts into Ingrid's ear, Ingrid then jumps afterwards and Kennedy chuckled, "Sorry, I just wanted to 'prank' someone else besides Jun today..."

The Losers Team

"Alright, as the leader, I say we discuss on who's gonna go up against Miriam first" Jared tells his team.

"Miriam seems like a nice fiery girl, I wonder that since she has an hourglass figure and is wearing a skirt, how easy is it to see her as-?" Fergy was gonna question, but he was thankfully cut off.

"Ew! Stop thinking like that!" Brooke scolds Fergy as she frowned at him, Fergy then looks at her and sighs.

"Why do you keep thinking dirty minded things about girls I wonder..." Alex states after seeing this, Jared then growls.

"Can we please focus to make sure everything goes right!?" Jared loudly asks, everyone then stares at him.

"Jared, please, Calm down" Lia says with a smile and she puts a hand on his hand, "It's not everyone else's fault that Fergy has the mindset of a little kid who learned that sexy is a word."

"Hey!" Fergy was offended by what was said, Jared then sighed.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure everything goes perfectly..." Jared confirmed and he looks down, "I know that I will be the reason our team lose if we do..."

"Don't worry Jared, I'll make sure to not vote you out if we do lose" Lia reassures Jared, Jared then looks at her.

"Really?" Jared questions and Lia nods.

"That was sweet" Hannah responds smiling after seeing this, Jared then looks at her.

"Agreed, that means you can go first for our team" Jared confirms, Hannah than looks confused.

"GET OVER HERE HANNAH!" Chris demands, Hannah then gulps before she nods and walks over to Chris with the best smile she could have.

"Get to the choppah!" Vince references before-

The Seven Souls

"I'm the leader so I think that I should go first" Sunny states to his team.

"Confident as always, brother" Rainy responds.

"Indeed I am, is that a bad thing?" Sunny asks, Rainy then gulps before shaking her head while she sweat a bit.

"Okay clearly you two don't have the best brother-sister relationship" Kyle says as he got between the two.

"You don't know anything about our relationship so please, for the sake of our team, f*** off" Sunny states as he began glaring at Kyle, Kyle then growled a bit.

"Are you telling me what to do?..." Kyle asks.

"Of course I am, I'm the leader, and as the leader and with me being the best member of our team, I am telling you to not comment on my situation with my sister and that I am going to prove why I'm the leader!" Sunny states, Kyle and Sunny then glare at each other for a bit.

"This is getting heated~" Ciara comments with a smirk, Sunny and Kyle both stare at her.

"No..." They both said before glaring back at each other as Ciara hung her face, Leo then sighed as he went up to Rainy.

"Hey Rainy, Has Sunny ever done anything wrong to you?" Leo questions, Rainy then looks at him.

"If that was the case, then Sunny wouldn't argue with one of our other team members about him doing nothing wrong to his sister, especially since this fight seems so meaningless since brothers and sisters in general don't get along well..." Rae responds.

"No s***" Li agrees, Sunny then sighed before he closed his eyes for a bit and opened them.

"Alright team, I'm sorry for this commotion, I'm just gonna go up for our team and when I get back, me and Kyle here will have a chat!" Sunny announces to his team with a smile before he turns around and walks up to Chris while everyone stares at him.

* * *

***Truth Hurts***

"Alright, for the K-Shida's we have Miriam! For the Losers Team, we have Hannah! And for the Seven Souls, we have the 'leader' of it, Sunny!" Chris confirms for the camera, Miriam and Sunny then stare at each other.

"You best prepare yourself, girl" Sunny states.

"Believe me, I am prepared...to kick your a-!" Miriam was gonna respond.

"Oh look, a question!" Hannah interrupts, Sunny and Miriam turns to Chris after hearing this.

"Alright then, I forgot to explain one thing, for every three people sent up here, the first two to answer correctly will get a point for their team, meaning that only one team won't get a point per round of questions, however if you get a question wrong then your team gets no point and the other two people or one person will get the point instead, got it?" Chris asks, Sunny, Miriam, and Hannah nods in agreement and Chris smiled.

"Good, Each question will be entirely random, so, our first question is: **Who here believes in the supernatural?****" **Chris questions, Sunny then blinks and he began thinking.

"Um, That's a good question..." Sunny begins saying, He then slowly tries to press his button, but he heard a shock and looks at who was shocked.

"GAH!" It was Miriam, she then growled before she smirked at Sunny, "Since I was here early on the island, I was able to see who here acted weirdly, and since Kyle talked about some creepy stuff I wouldn't put it past him to be into supernatural things."

"Please, I'd know my teammate better than you wo-" Sunny was gonna say.

"Miriam is correct!" Chris confirmed and Sunny frowns after hearing this, Miriam then laughed a bit.

"You were saying?" Miriam remarks towards Sunny before she twirled a bit and walks away while Sunny stared at her.

"...I like her..." Sunny jokes after this happens before he turns to Hannah, Hannah then smiled at him.

"Good luck with the next question" Hannah says, then they both turned their heads to Chris.

"Alright, The K-Shida's have 1 point!" Chris confirms while Miriam went back to her team.

"Let's see how you do, Kamoshida Jr." Miriam states to Jun before walking past him, Jun then growled.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone like you" Jun begins responding, but the camera cuts away.

"Hey! We've got a challenge to resume!" Chris shouts, then everyone quiets down after they heard this, "Good, now: **Can you name this song?" **Chris asks before a song plays.

_**"Hello, Hello, Hello, How low?" **_A song was heard playing from a radio Chef had placed down, Hannah then takes a moment to think of it.

"I think I remember hearing this...And I know I can certainly get it before him" Hannah states while she points to Sunny, Sunny then chuckled and he smiled at her.

"Hey, Mind giving me a hint on what I need to do?" Sunny asks while Hannah looks at him.

"Why should I do that?" Hannah questions, Sunny then chuckles.

"Because, if you reach the Merge, you'll have me as an alliance member~" Sunny confirmed, Hannah then takes a while to think about what to say.

"...How do I know you won't betray me?" Hannah skeptically asks one more question.

"Do you want to be alone when Merge arrives?~" Sunny answers her question, Hannah then blinks before sighing.

"Okay...I'll tell you what it is, my sister listened to this song a few times so if it gets to a part I recognize, I'll tell you" Hannah informs Sunny, because the music was still playing while they were talking, only Hannah and Sunny could hear what they were saying to each other.

_**"Here we are now, entertain us! A mulatto, An albino, I'm a skittle, My libido, Yeah!" **_The song went on, Hannah then nods gasps before she mouth the words to Sunny what the song was, Sunny then presses his button which shocked him a bit.

"Sunny!" Chris confirms as the radio was turned off, Sunny then pants a bit after getting shocked.

"S-Smells Like Teen Spirit by N-Nirvana?" Sunny answered, Chris then chuckles.

"You are not the father, but you are the person who got your point for your team!" Chris shouts, "That means, The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls have 1 point! The Losers Team are at 0"

"Oh well" Hannah responds with a smile before she walked over to her team.

"I'm surprised you didn't get that second question" Jared says to Hannah, Hannah then chuckles.

"Hey, I'm not the best at recognizing music" Hannah convincingly answers.

"Speaking of which, we saw you and Sunny talk to each other, What were you two talking about?" Brooke questions, Hannah then chuckled.

"With how loud that music was, I could barely hear what he was saying, So I tried my best to respond to him, I guess we talked about who's team was better or something like that" Hannah responds before looking at Jared, "So...Who's next?"

_***Confessions Begin***_

Hannah was seen walking into the Confessional Room, which was the exact same as the one from Camp Wawanakwa. Hannah then sits down and looks at the camera, "Okay, if I'm gonna make it far in the game, I need to make sure that I am able to plan ahead and that my team doesn't go against me" Hannah says as she was leaning against the toilet. She seemed pretty relax for the time being, "I know that it may seem like I am probably manipulating my team, but all I'm doing is making sure I have a better chance of winning this, I just hope that Sunny won't backstab me like how my sister was..." Hannah says before looking down, she then yawns as the camera changed to another person who was in the Confessional Room.

It was Sunny who chuckled at the camera, "Am I good at manipulating? Yeah, Although I have to get to know more about Hannah before I decide whether to keep my promise or forget about it..." He comments before he then looks around. Sunny then looks back at the camera, "Hopefully no one is listening to me as I say this, but, if our team does lose today, even if I doubt it, I'm planning to have us vote off Kyle since he doesn't seem to be that good of a follower" Sunny confirmed before he stood up and the camera cuts away.

Kyle was seen relaxing in the Confessional Room now, "I already know Sunny is planning to vote me out" Kyle immediately says to the camera. He then smiled a bit at it, "But that's only if we lose, and so I don't have to worry about it for now, as long as we win, we'll be fine...unless if Sunny has some plan to get me out, but I'm not gonna stress out this early in the game" He says before chuckling a bit. He then sits up, "Besides, I'm not so sure if fighting is allowed in this season, although if it comes to that..." Kyle then pauses before he stood up, "Eh, I'll try to worry about it, when I get to it" He finishes his sentence. Kyle walked out of the Confessional Room afterwards.

_***Confessions End***_

"Alright, teams, send in the next member of your team to go up!" Chris says, Sunny then walked back to his team.

The Seven Souls

"Hey Kyle, How about you go up next so we can see if your attitude is justified?" Sunny asks, Kyle then shrugs.

"Don't see why not" Kyle responds and he walks past Sunny but he bumps into him, "Whoops" Kyle remarks before he does a quick spin and he walks to Chris while Sunny glared at him.

"Good luck Kyle!" Leo shouts while looking at Kyle.

"Whatever!" Kyle responds and he reached Chris afterwards.

The Losers Team

"We have the least amount of points...we must make sure we at least get one point even if we lose or not" Jared states while staring at his team, then he looks at all of them and observers all of them. Jared then sighs, "Alright, I say we send up Fergy next!"

"Wait what?" Fergy questions while his eyes widened, Jared the points to Chris.

"Walk over to him, now, Let's see if how 'cool' you are, and make sure to answer the question...Perfectly" Jared states while he stares at Fergy with a serious look, Fergy then smirked a bit.

"I'll make sure to not disappoint, bruh" Fergy states before he walks away and went up to Chris while Jared watched him.

"Why did you choose Fergy?" Hannah asks, Jared then looks at her.

"I bet he just wanted to save the smart people for last" Lia remarks before she chuckled, Jared looks at her.

"You're not wrong..." Jared confirms, Fergy reached Chris.

The K-Shida's

"Alright then, it seems that Miriam did somewhat prove herself this time...Kennedy, you go in next" Jun directs, Kennedy then smiled as she walked up to it.

"I'm on it!" Kennedy responds, Jun then takes a step away from her.

"And don't prank me again...I've had enough of your foolish shenanigans for today..." Jun states, Kennedy then chuckled.

"No promises!" Kennedy confirmed before she walks past Jun and began going up to Chris, Chloe then walks up to Jun.

"So...What's your plan here?" Chloe asks, Jun then turns his head and looks at her before smirking.

"None of your business, that drummer puppet from The Muppets" Jun responds before turning away from her, Chloe then growled after hearing this. Kennedy had reached Chris while this happened.

"ALRIGHT! For the K-Shida's this time, we have Kennedy! The Losers Team has sent in Fergy! And the Seven Souls have sent in, Kyle!" Chris announces, then all three contestants looked at each other.

"Good luck~" Fergy says to them while he puts his hand on the buzzard, he is shocked by this...literally, then he slips and falls onto the ground afterwards.

"Oof" Kyle casually comments after seeing this, he had an unchanged expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kennedy questions, Fergy then got back onto his feet and gives them a thumbs up, Chris laughed a bit.

"Hehehe, Wish it was more electrifying...Anyways, Here comes the next question: **What is the refined form of uranium which is used in atomic bombs and nuclear reactors?****" **Chris questions, Fergy and Kyle blink as they stared at Chris.

"...What?" The both of them asked, Kennedy was seen pressing her button immediately.

"Uranium 235!" Kennedy answered with a smile.

"You are correct!" Chris announces, Fergy then stares at Kennedy with widened eyes while Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"...Interesting..." Kyle responds before turning to Fergy who was shocked, Kennedy then chuckled before she went over to her team.

"I've got us another point!" Kennedy tells Jun before chuckling, Jun then blinks.

"You're kidding...right?" Jun asks.

"The K-Shida's now have 2 points!" Chris was heard shouting, Kennedy then chuckled.

"No pranks this time!" Kennedy says before walking past Jun, Jun then blinks.

"Heh...That worked out" Jun comments, then the camera cuts back to Fergy and Kyle.

"Alright, now that we got Ken Jennings out of here, it's time to ask the next question!" Chris confirms, Fergy then shook his head and nods before he looked at Chris along with Fergy, "Good, here it comes: **What number was Babe Ruth?" **Chris asks, Fergy immediately pressed his button and he is shocked again.

"Gah!" Fergy shouts in pain before taking his hand off the button, "42..." Jackie answers, Chris then stares at him before looking at Kyle who presses his button.

"Actually, that was the number for Jackie Robinson, Babe Ruth's number was actually 3" Kyle answered, Chris then smiled.

"Kyle is correct!" Chris announces, Kyle then chuckled while Fergy growls at himself.

"Dammit!" Fergy shouted at himself.

"That's 2 points for The Seven Souls" Kyle says for Chris before he turns away and he walks back to his team.

"You don't seem to be too excited for getting a point for us" Rainy confirmed about Kyle, Sunny then blinks.

"Is that so?" Sunny asks, Rainy then nods, then they both looked at Kyle.

"Yeah, because today isn't exactly for all intent and purposes, perfect, but as long as the rest of our team does well and helps up win the victory so we don't get into elimination, and when we got into elimination we won't eat each other alive like Wendigo's and vote one of us out, which would led to us possibly returning as vengeful spirits and would stomp out the people who voted them out like Bigfoot" Kyle says, Sunny then blinks as he took a bit to take in all of what Kyle just said.

"Uhhh...I don't know what you just said but I'm angry anyways!" Sunny states before glaring at Kyle, Kyle then rolled his eyes before he walks past Sunny.

**_*Confessions Begin*_**

Rainy was seen sitting in the Confessional Room, "My brother has never done anything wrong to me" Rainy confirmed before she frowned. She closes her eyes and sighed, "But I am afraid of him...seeing that someone like Kyle got under his skin so easily is not even surprising, however, His tactics and way of doing things has made me been weary of him from time to time" Rainy explained. She opens her eyes and looks at the camera with a blank face expression, "But, I'll try my best to make sure that I help our team grow and win, especially since me and my brother will be working together after Merge comes which other people will notice so I'll need Sunny to hopefully take care of that, as for Rae, I'm curious to see more of her" Rainy finishes speaking, the camera then cuts away.

Fergy was next inside the Confessional and he growled at himself, "Dammit...I wasn't able to beat a prankster girl or a guy who's into supernatural stuff" He says before sighing. Fergy then looks at the camera and smiled a bit, "It sucks, but it could be worse, and besides, if my team goes into elimination tonight, I will try to make sure that I make it through the first elimination and prove myself next time!" He states to the camera. Fergy then chuckled, "I am curious though, what would Kennedy look like if she had a triangle shaped body...What would her-?" Fergy was gonna ask, but the camera thankfully cuts off.

**_*Confessions End*_**

The Losers Team

Fergy was seen walking up to his team.

"I wasn't able to get the job done this time" Fergy informs Jared, Jared then looks at the rest of his team.

"Okay, this is not going according to plan, and I don't like that!" Jared begins getting frustrated, "We're gonna lose this challenge and be the first team to vote off a member!" He shouts before looking down, Lia then blinks before she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Jared..." Lia says, Jared then looks up and looks at Lia after he heard this, Lia then went on, "I know that we're not in a good place to win this, but not everything needs to go according to plan, sometimes, you've just gotta make things up on the spot, and even if we lose, at least I'll able to show you some funny videos to turn that frown upside down!"

"..." Jared remains silent as first before chuckling a bit, he smiled a bit, "I guess not everything's bad then..."

"Good, because now I'm gonna send in the next member for our team" Lia says as she pats Jared's head, Jared then frowns.

"Pardon me?" Jared asks, but Lia looks at her team as she stood in front of Jared.

"Brooke, you're next for our team!" Lia immediately says, Brooke then nods.

"On it, I'm locked and loaded, and ready to kick some verbal butt!" Brooke responds before she ran off and went towards Chris.

"Oh it's okay for her to talk about butts, but not me?" Fergy asks before the camera cuts away.

The Seven Souls

"Alright, I say we put up Leo next" Sunny confirms, Leo then smiled.

"Yay! Let's do this!" Leo exclaimed, Sunny then growled.

"Look, can you just lower your volume? Because frankly, I am getting annoyed WITH YOUR YELLING!" Sunny responds, Leo then frowns and looks down.

"I-I-" Leo was gonna say.

"You're gonna apologize again?..." Sunny begins saying, before he looks around and saw his team staring at him.

"Jeez, and here I was expecting to bang you" Ciara remarked, Sunny then sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling" Sunny says with a smile, he then looks at Leo and pats his head, Leo then looks at him.

"Really?..." Leo asks, Sunny then nods.

"Really, now, Get out there!" Sunny exclaimed, Leo then runs to Chris afterwards before Sunny looked back at Ciara.

"Your tone changed really quickly" Ciara points out, Sunny then went up to her and smirked.

"Let's just say that, it's not the only thing I can do quickly~" Sunny remarks before winking at Ciara, Ciara then blushed a bit.

"Good~" Ciara responds with a smile.

**_*Confession Begins*_**

"Trust me, that was as painful for me as it was for you...and yes, it was better than Ciara's flirting, but that's not a high bar to clear" Sunny confirmed to the camera.

"Alright, My only relationship goal here is to have a One Night Stand, which my girlfriend is alright with as long as I tell her about it and nothing will come out of the One Night Stand so even if he's not-so-nice I wouldn't mind having a good night, although I do wonder how can I be more subtle when flirting..." Ciara responds before she began thinking to herself.

**_*Confession Ends*_**

The K-Shida's

"We're gonna need to keep up our lead, so Jackie, I guess you're next since the best is being saved for last" Jun states, he was smiling and was clearly referring to himself as "the best," Jackie then smiled at him.

"Yay! I am so glad that you've decided to choose me to go!" Jackie responds before she began running.

"Three..." Evan began counting while his eyes were closed.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks after hearing Evan do this.

"Two..." Evan doesn't answer Chloe's question at all and he just kept on counting.

"Hey! ANSWER M-" Chloe was gonna shout, but they heard a thud, Chloe then looks over and saw that Jackie's leg had fallen off.

"Whoops, look like I broke a leg?" Jackie jokes after this happened, some groaning was heard after the pun and the camera cuts to Chris.

"Alright, we've got Jackie for the K-Shida's! Brooke for the Losers Team! And Leo for the Seven Souls! The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls both have 2 points, so Losers, pick it up" Chris states, the next three people then look at each other.

"Good luck to the both of you!" Jackie says with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm gonna need to pick up the pace for my team, but even so, I'm not gonna need luck, I need brains" Brooke responds confidently.

"Cool!" Leo yells like Jackie did, the three of then chuckled.

"You three might as well be singing Take On Me together..." Chris begins saying, then he looks at his card, "Anyways, Here comes another question: **What is the ship name of Gwen x Cody?" **Chris questions, Brooke pressed her button and it shocked her a bit.

"R-Ragh!" Brooke then sighed after being shocked, then she smiled, "It's Gwody of course!"

"And Brooke gives the Losers Team their first point!" Chris announces, Brooke then cheered.

"Yay! See the two of ya next time!" Brooke says to Jackie and Leo, they waved at her before Brooke walked away.

"I'm getting impatient, so let's move onto the next question already: **Who here has had dreams of being a police officer?" **Chris questions, Leo and Jackie both remained silent at first.

"Uhhh..." They both were confused and so Leo began looking at other people, however Jackie gasped before pressing the button.

_Evan says nothing and in his hand was a fake police badge, he then puts it on his chest._

"It's Evan!" Jackie answers, Leo then looks at Chris after hearing this.

"Wait, really!?" Leo questions.

"Yes really! Jackie got the K-Shida's up to 3 points!" Chris confirmed, Jackie then smiled before looking at Leo.

"I can't blame you for not getting that one, if I hadn't literally fallen into Evan's arms, I would've looked around also" Jackie says before chuckling, Leo then blinks before chuckling.

"Thanks for the congrats! I'll make sure to pay more attention to the other contestants in the future!" Leo announces, Jackie then nods before they both went back to their teams.

**_*Confessions Begin*_**

Evan was seen in the Confessional and he sighed, "Alright, I do want to become a police officer, however with the bad rep they've gotten these days, I prefer staying silent about it..." He says while looking away from the camera. Evan looks down while doing so, "And also due to some past events, I don't like outright saying it, especially on a show where I'm with a group of strangers" Evan looks at the camera. He then finishes talking by saying, "Although I guess I won't mind talking with Jackie about it since she seems like a nice girl who is gonna need some help going forward" before the camera cuts away.

Brooke was the next one seen inside of the Confessional, "I do like Gwody ships so for me, the answer is plain to see" She says to the camera before chuckling. Brooke decided to speak some more, "It's more of a preference for me, although I'm pretty sure if Sierra, and yes I mean the one from World Tour, not Ciara from this season, if Sierra found out, then she'd probably hunt me down..." She slowly realized what she was saying. Brooke then blinks before she chuckled, "Hey Sierra, if you're watching this, please don't hurt me!" She says to the camera, then she stood up and walked out of the Confessional Room quickly.

_***Confessions End***_

"Alright, Lia is now choosing the competitors for the Losers Team and she has sent out Vince! Jun has chosen Ingrid for the K-Shida's! And Sunny has decided to choose Rae for the Seven Souls!" Chris confirmed while Vince, Ingrid, and Rae all walked up to Chris and they all looked at each other.

"The greatest trick The Devil ever pulled, was convincing the world he didn't exist" Vince quotes towards Ingrid and Rae.

"Well then his trick clearly didn't work because I believe he exists...somewhere in this world, I don't know where he could be, inside all of us, in hell, or maybe he's closer than we all think..." Rae responds, Vince's eyes widened and he gulped.

"I-I heard that in F-France when it rains and the s-sun is out, They have a p-phrase which says The D-Devil is beating his w-wife and marrying his-" Ingrid was gonna point out, Vince looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Okay! We're gonna have to stop you there!" Chris interrupts, all three of them looked at him, "Good...Now onto the real question: **In the movie, The Sixth Sense, What was the famous quote Haley Joel Osment said during that movie?" **Chris answers, and Vince immediately pressed the button.

"I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!" Vince shouts with a big smile on his face.

"I am not surprised at all that the person who speaks in movie quotes guessed a movie quote..." Chris responds, "Although, still, The Losers Team are now catching up as they now got 2 points!"

"Yes! I actually did something!" Vince exclaimed before he ran back to his team.

_"Oh god...I-I might mess up..." _Ingrid realizes as she looked down which Rae noticed, Chris then cleared his throat which caused Ingrid to look at him.

"Now, this question will matter A LOT so don't mess up" Chris states and Ingrid gulps after hearing this, "So, Here comes the next question: **The song we are gonna play is from a movie based off a book, can you guess what the song's name and movie is?"**

_**"Didn't mean to make you cry, If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, Carry on, As if nothing really matters..."**_A song played, Ingrid then stares at the button.

_"At least they played the quiet part of the song..." _Ingrid responds in her mind, then she slowly began to put her hand on the button which Rae saw.

"Hey, Grimmy?" Rae questions, Ingrid then looks at her.

"I-It's just Ingrid" Ingrid answers, Rae then nods.

"Well, Do you want to try and answer the question for your team to get the point?" Rae began asking while staring intently at Ingrid.

"U-Uh, M-Maybe..." Ingrid unsurely responds as she looks at the button.

"I dare you to...I dare you to press the button and answer the question for your team...You can either get it right and get a point for your team, or you could get it wrong and give my team a point on accident..." Rae's voice was heard while the camera focused on Ingrid, Ingrid began sweating.

"U-Uhhh..." Ingrid's hand was about to press down on the button, but she didn't push down on it yet.

"Do you believe in yourself enough to do this, Ingrid?" Rae asks the final question, Ingrid then grits her teeth before she took her hand off the button.

"No..." Ingrid answers before closing her eyes, Rae then sighed.

"Shame" Rae responds before she presses the button and it shocked her, but the shock didn't even make Rae flinch at all, "The song is called Bohemian Rhapsody and it's from the movie Bohemian Rhapsody"

"And Rae gets The Seven Souls up to 3 points! Which means that The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls are tied with 3 points with The Losers Team right behind them with 2 points!" Chris announces, Rae and Ingrid went back to their teams afterwards.

**_*Confessionals Begin*_**

Rae was seen sitting in the Confessional and she sighed, "As soon as I saw that Ingrid was doubting herself before Chris even answered the question, I already knew how to take advantage of her" She confirmed to the camera. Rae then looks at her hand, "And I will admit that psychologically defeating her was more painfully easy than the 'shock' the button gave to me" She states. Rae then looks at the camera afterwards, "I may have been a bit ruthless when talking to Ingrid, but I will try my best to make sure my team succeeds and gets the point" She finishes her sentence and the camera cuts away.

Ingrid was seen inside the Confessional Room and she was looking down, "I-I failed my team...And if we go into e-elimination tonight, I don't believe I'll m-make it through..." She responds before sighing. Ingrid looks at the camera, "R-Rae, She was smart enough to immediately pick up that m-my confidence isn't as big as o-other contestants like J-Jun...M-Miram...and even K-Kennedy..." She says before standing up. Ingrid then walks out the confessional room but the camera still picked up on what she was saying, "I-I h-hope our team w-wins anyways"

**_*Confessionals End*_**

"We now have three sets of contestants left to go and six points left to give out! For this set, we've got Chloe from the K-Shida's! Alex shall be representing the Losers Team! And we've got Li from the Seven Souls all going up!" Chris announces, the three contestants looked at each other.

"I hope you two do well!" Chloe says to the both of them, Li then looks at Alex.

"Hey, good luck out there, If you do then you might get more than respect from me~" Li says to Alex, Chloe was seen waving her hand in the background while the camera focused on Li and Alex.

"Oh...T-That's f-flattering" Alex nervously responded while he tried his best to smile at Li, but the smile came off as awkward as his situation, meanwhile Chloe was trying to get their attention as she wasn't being focused on in the shot.

"It looks like you two are getting along now" Chris remarks before he looks at his card.

"Did everyone forget I'm still here!?" Chloe asks while the camera focused on Chris and didn't show Chloe at all.

"Here comes our next question: **Who near me plays an instrument-?" **Chris asks as a lightning bolt struck right behind him and red hair was seen behind Chris, Chloe jumped after hearing this before she sighed in relief.

"This is easy!" Chloe says and she presses on the button and it shocks her, "GAH!" She shouts in pain. Chloe then growls and punches the button again, only for it to shock her again. Chris was laughing as this happened and Chloe pants and glares at the button as she held her hand, "Damn button..."

"As funny as that was, I didn't finish my question" Chris says, Chloe then shook her head.

"You didn't even need to, because the answer is me!" Chloe exclaimed, then Chris sighed.

"I was also gonna give you a hint, **Hint: The answer is literally right behind me" **Chris explains, then the person with red hair was seen stepping out from behind Chris while holding an Electric Guitar, they were wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it. They wore blue jeans along with red nike shoes, plus they had shades on and were smirking.

"Sorry to disappoint you~" They said before chuckling, Hannah then approached him.

"...Rival..." Hannah confirmed while staring at the guy with the electric guitar who is named Rival, Rival then looks back at her.

"..." Rival remained silent before finally speaking, "How's your sister?..."

"She's been doing fine considering what happened to her...But I wonder, where have you been?" Hannah asks as she smiled at him, Rival then blinks and sighed.

"Nice talk" Rival remarked before turning away from Hannah and he stood by Chris.

"The answer is Rival!" Chris confirmed, Chloe then growls.

"He's not even that well known, also, Why have an answer that literally no one could have guessed until now!?" Chloe asks while looking frustrated.

"Because, I'm Chris McLean! The Seven Souls and The Losers Team get a point! Meaning that The Seven Souls now have 4 points, The Losers Team have 3 points, and The K-Shida's have 3 points!" Chris announces, Chloe then scoffs before storming away while Alex and Li chuckled.

"It sounds like we didn't even need to do anything to win!" Alex says.

"That's because we didn't, specifically due to the fact that Chloe wanted some praise" Li confirmed, Alex then chuckled before they both walked off.

"Thank you for arriving just on time by the way, see ya next time!" Chris says to Rival, Rival then chuckled.

"Sayonara" Rival responds before Chris turns around and a lightning bolt struck behind him once again, the camera then showed Rival to be gone.

"You're a wizard, Harry!" Vince was heard referencing.

**_*Confessions Begin*_**

Hannah was seen in the Confessional Room, "Okay, so for those of you who don't know, Rival and my sister had an...interesting relationship with each other" She confirmed. Hannah then sat up straight on the toilet, "So for those of you who want a quick TL;DR of what happened between Rival and my sister, who's name is Kay, prepare yourselves-" Hannah then closes her eyes. She breathed in and out and spoke more, "Basically Rival and Kay began getting along with each other, and eventually...they kissed, and since that kiss and also because of them getting along pretty well, Kay fell for Rival and had a crush on him...However, because Rival has done some...stuffs which I won't mention here, he didn't believe that Kay liked him and so he agreed to only hang out with her, and he ended up with another girl named Erin, so Rival and Erin sorta got together but Kay still had a crush on Rival which made things very...awkward, and I'm gonna stop here because I can explain the rest of the story some other time" Hannah states before the camera cuts away.

Chloe was seen crumbling her fists inside the Confessional Room, "Are you kidding me!? Why did they use an overrated guitarist to be the answer to a question!?" She was very frustrated. Chloe then sighed, "You know what!? I'm just gonna have to hope that my team and I win this challenge, so I can show what an actual instrument player looks like if we have a Talent Show challenge!" Chloe states before standing up and she walks out of the Confessional while stomping her feet.

**_*Confessions End*_**

The K-Shida's

"Evan, you're next, you better get us another point...or else you'll potentially be eliminated, tonight!" Jun demands, Evan then glares at him.

"...D***..." Evan responds before he turns away and walks up to Jun.

"When will you inferior people ever learn your places?" Jun asks while looking at Evan.

"When you learn yours" Miriam remarked and the camera cuts away afterwards.

The Losers Team

"I'll be going next!" Lia announces for her team, then she began walking forward but Jared grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Jared shouts, Lia then blinks and looks at him.

"Yes ProJared?" Lia asks before giggling a bit at her own joke, but Jared didn't even smile at the joke.

"If you get this right...I'll have to go up for our team...And if I get it wrong-" Jared was gonna say, but Lia puts a finger on his lips.

"Hey, don't worry about it, even if we lose because of you, at least we'll have each others backs" Lia says, Jared then slowly pushes Lia's finger off his lips.

"What if you're lying to me?" Jared asks, Lia then blinks before smiling.

"Just trust me...Jared" Lia states before she turns away and walks off while Jared stares at her.

"You checking her out also?~" Fergy asks while standing by Jared, Jared then rolled his eyes before pushing him away.

The Seven Souls

"Alright, I say that we send in Rainy next, we need to ensure that we get this next point" Sunny states, Ciara then looks at him.

"Do you have that much faith in your sister?" Ciara asks, Sunny then chuckles.

"She may not trust me, and you all may not understand how we work...but I can assure you that she's got this" Sunny responds, Rainy then looks at them.

"Ciara, do you want me to go up?" Rainy questions, Ciara then takes a while to think.

"...Eh, Why the heck not? Maybe you might need some motivations to do it~" Ciara remarks and she winks at Rainy, Rainy then blinks while she still had a blank expression.

"No thank you..." Rainy responds and she turns around, Ciara then sighs while Rainy walked away.

"You've gotta work on your flirting" Li tells Ciara, Sunny nods in agreement behind them after he heard this.

Evan, Lia, and Rainy walked to Chris.

"Alright then...if Rainy gets a point for her team, then that will guaranteed that her team will not be going into elimination" Chris confirmed, the three cast members looked at one another.

"..." Evan says nothing and he stared at Lia and Rainy, Lia then chuckled.

"..." Lia played along and also did nothing while trying to mimic Evan exactly, Rainy noticed this.

"..." Rainy reacts the same way, she glared at the two of them while all three competitors did nothing but stare at each other.

"I hate to break up the conversation you guys are having, but would you all mind looking at me now?" Chris questions, the three contestants looked at Chris, "Good, Here comes the next question: **The first two people to display emotions gets the point for their teams!"**

"That's not even a question though..." Rainy points out, Lia was seen smiling.

"On it already!" Lia confirmed, Evan then nods before he glares at the camera while crumbling his fists.

"You have a right to remain silent" Evan states to the camera, Lia seemed happy while Evan seemed serious.

"Did you rig the questions?" Rainy asks as her face displayed no emotions.

"The K-Shida's and The Losers Team have gained a point! Which means all three teams are tied with 4 points!" Chris announces, Rainy then sighed.

"Oh well" Rainy responds, then she walks off while Lia and Evan did the same.

The K-Shida's

"I got the point for us...let's see how you do...leader" Evan states to Jun before walking past him, Jun then smirked.

"I've been waiting for my time to shine!" Jun exclaimed.

"Oh, I bet you have" Miriam remarked, Jun then looks at her.

"Well unlike you, people have some expectations on how good I'll do" Jun states, Miriam then rolled her eyes.

"God...you're already an unbearable leader" Miriam responds, Jun then looks at her.

"Remind me to vote you off if we lose" Jun says before walking off, Miriam then glares at Jun while he walked off.

"Looks like I have someone I plan vote off if Jun fails to win this for us..." Miriam confirmed while Jun walked up to Chris.

The Losers Team

"Alright Jared, it's all up to you!" Lia confirmed, Jared then looks back at her and sighed.

"I believe that we won't get through this..." Jared responds while closing his eyes.

"Hey!" Lia shouts, Jared then opens his eyes and looks at her.

"I may be a perfectionist, but considering how my plans didn't go well earlier, I doubt I'll do much better" Jared states.

"Not everything has to be perfect!" Lia tells Jared, Jared then raised an eyebrow.

"But...If not everything goes perfectly as planned, What's the point of making one?" Jared asks, Lia then chuckled.

"The point to make one is so you can prepare for something, but in this situation...It's better to just go for it" Lia says while smiling at Jared, Jared then stares at her smile before sighing.

"Alright, I'll take your advice...Thanks, Lia" Jared says before he walks past Lia.

"Good luck!" Lia exclaimed while she watched Jared walk off.

The Seven Souls

"Alright...That's definitely how I imagined things going" Sunny responds while Rainy reached them.

"..." Rainy walked past Sunny without saying a word, Sunny then sighed.

"Guess that means, it's all up to you, Ciara" Sunny states, He was looking at Ciara while speaking and Ciara chuckled.

"Nice to know that I am the last one standing~" Ciara remarked, some groaning was heard from her team and Ciara went up to Sunny.

"What is it?" Sunny questions, Ciara then smirked.

"If I win this, then do you want to get it on tonight?" Ciara asked, Sunny then chuckled.

"Sure I guess, although if you lose then you can kiss that promise away faster than I can reject you" Sunny remarked.

"Trust me, I've got this, but let's make sure one thing, nothing comes out of the One Night Stand, got it?" Ciara establishes, Sunny then nods.

"Yeah I prefer being an unbiased top-tier leader" Sunny answers.

"Top tier" Kyle sarcastically remarks while doing air quotes.

"Good!" Ciara responds to Sunny as the camera cuts back to them, Ciara then walks to Chris.

Jun, Jared, and Ciara all walked up to Chris and stared at each other afterwards.

"Here comes the final showdown...Jun, the leader of the K-Shida's vs Jared, who is the sorta-leader for the Losers Team vs Ciara, the flirtatious girl who gets rejected more than the All-American Rejects music" Chris says, the three contestants all looked at each other.

"You two can be the bread to my peanut butter~" Ciara says to Jun and Jared.

"Ugh, I thought I already rejected you!" Jun responds while he looked annoyed, Jared looked down.

"I'm pretty sure I would taste awful with anyone..." Jared says which causes Ciara to look at him with a confused look.

"...What?" Ciara asks, Chris was heard clearing his throat and they all looked at him.

"Here we go! Here comes what could possibly be the last question: **What year what "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey released?" **Chris asks, Ciara then gasps before pressing her button.

"1994!" Ciara loudly answers with a smile on her face, Jun's and Jared's eyes widened and they stared at her due to how much excitement Ciara answered the question with.

"I was expecting that considering what your file said, anyways, that means that **The Seven Souls **is the first team to secure their safety from tonight's elimination thanks to Ciara!" Chris announces, Ciara then smiled.

"Yes! I did it!" Ciara shouts before she ran back over to her team, Sunny then stares at her.

"Well...We didn't make a pinkie promise?" Sunny says, but Ciara chuckled.

"A deal's a deal~" Ciara remarked before walking past Sunny while Sunny blinked.

"Heh, I did lead my team to victory so I guess I deserve it" Sunny remarked while Rainy watched.

"I guess that means it comes down to Jun and Jared to gain a point for their team! If one of you gets this final question wrong, of if the other person gets the point before you do...then your team will have to vote out one member, which team will it be, The K-Shida's!? or The Losers Team!?" Chris questions, Jun and Jared then stares at each other.

"You're gonna fail" Jun tells Jared very blatantly, Jared then sighed.

"Sadly...I don't doubt you..." Jared responds before looking at his button, Jun noticed this before he blinks and it looks like he was thinking of what to do.

"Alright, Jun...Jared...Are you ready!?" Chris asks, Jun and Jared looks at Chris.

"Hell yeah!" Jun states with a smirk.

"I guess..." Jared says with a frown.

"Here we go with the final question then!" Chris announces, Jun and Jared look at each other one more time before staring at Chris and Chris asked the final question, **"Name something you two have in common..."**

"..." Jun and Jared both remained silent at first, they began thinking while staring at each other. They both tried staring at each other's appearances and Jun's eyes widened as it looked like he noticed something. Jun then looks at the buzzard before raising his hand, he then smirked at Jared while staring at him as his hand was in the air.

"Guess you couldn't **measure **up to me!" Jun shouts, Jared's eyes then widened and Jun began bringing his hand down so he can press his buzzard. Jared however tries using his left hand which was right by the buzzard to try and slide his hand it onto it. The camera showed both hands side by side as they both went to go hit the buzzard.

Then...

.

.

.

A buzzard was heard going off and the camera showed a white hand on the button.

"The person who hit their buzzard is..." Chris was gonna say, the camera then pulled out and showed Jun's hand on the button.

"Heh..." Jun says while he smiled a bit, then he closed his eyes and looked down, a shock was heard going off and the camera turns to the left and revealed that it was Jared who was shocked.

"Jared!" Chris confirmed, Jared then pants after getting shocked and he stares at Chris.

"We're both the same height!" Jared answered, Chris then blinks before smiling.

"You are correct! **The Losers Team **manages to barely get through the first challenge of the season and are not going into elimination tonight!" Chris announces, Jared's eyes widened and he smiled a little.

"R-Really!?" Jared asks, Lia then tackles him down and hugs Jared.

"I knew you could do it!" Lia shouts, Jared couldn't say a word because of how tightly Lia was hugging him.

"Uhhh Lia? I think you're squeezing him tighter than he'd like" Brooke points out, Lia then looks at Jared and chuckles nervously.

"Whoops!" Lia responds, then she gets her arms out from around Jared and stands up, Jared slowly got onto his feet.

"Jeez...I thought I was gonna suffocate to death!" Jared comments, Lia then laughed.

"Oh well" Jun responds before turning around and he went back to his team who were all staring at him.

"Looks like you were all bark and no bite, ey?" Miriam asks, Jun then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Keep the jokes running...But I can't wait to show you that sometimes, it's better to make sure your plan is perfect...and then you execute it" Jun responds before walking past Miriam.

"Oh well, We tried our best to win this at least!" Kennedy states.

"You're not wrong there...although we're all gonna need to decide which of us will be sent home first" Evan confirmed, Kennedy then turns to him.

"I hate to agree with ya, so I'm not gonna" Kennedy says before pulling out some notes from her pockets and she began writing on it.

"What's with the notebook?" Evan asks upon seeing this, Kennedy chuckled.

"It's my notes to make sure all my pranks go according to plan!" Kennedy answered before writing more inside of it, Chris was seen approaching the team.

"Alright, **K-Shida's **you are the first team going into elimination, so you all better get ready to choose tonight" Chris states before turning around and he walked away while the K-Shida's watched him.

"We all tried our best to win, at least!" Jackie tries cheering up her team.

"True...although it's time we begin to discuss who we're planning to vote out" Miriam says, Jun then nods as he stood by her.

"I agree, I want to speak with Evan and Ingrid" Jun states, Evan and Ingrid's eyes widened as they looked at Jun.

"...Why?" Evan questions for the two of them, Jun then chuckled.

"Just follow my lead" Jun responds before he began walking off, Evan and Ingrid looked at each other before following Jun.

"Alright then, guess that leaves me, Kennedy, and Jackie" Miriam responds, Kennedy and Jackie then nod before walking up to Miriam, the three of them walked off into the opposite direction of Jun's trio.

"Am I invisible today!?" Chloe shouts with frustration, only for the camera to cut away.

* * *

***After the Challenge***

Jun leads Evan and Ingrid back into their cabin before sitting down on his bed.

"Alright you two, sit down" Jun says, Evan and Ingrid then sat down at the bunk beds they slept in the previous night.

"Are you planning to form an early alliance?" Evan immediately asks, Jun then chuckled.

"No, No, No, I just wanted to know who each of us are gonna vote for, for tonight's elimination" Jun responds.

"...I-I think you t-two are gonna vote m-me out..." Ingrid says as she looked down.

"Well, you did fail your part of the challenge and technically you are dead weight...but I'm not voting for you" Jun states, Ingrid's eyes then widened.

"W-Wait, What!?" Ingrid asks, Jun then chuckles.

"Now hear me out...What if we eliminate...Kennedy?" Jun suggests, Evan's eyes widened also.

"Why choose her?" Evan questions, Jun then looks at him.

"Because, Kennedy is pranking us...and I know that Kennedy has pranked you, Ingrid" Jun says while pointing to Ingrid and looking at her.

"Y-Yeah, she did..." Ingrid admits, Jun then looks at Evan while putting his hand down.

"And besides, This entire house could be a prank zone if Kennedy stays here any longer, if she writes plans to prank all of us inside of her notes, she must be using her notes to perfect her pranks, and since we know how smart she is from today's challenge, I think it'd be wise to get her out sooner rather than later" Jun says, Evan then blinks and he thought to himself for a bit.

"So...you're asking us to form a temporary alliance to vote out Kennedy?" Evan asks, Jun then sighed.

"Well it's either them or you, it's clear to all of us that you and Jackie have some sort of thing going on between the two of you, which means that the both of you will absolutely be together when merge comes, so taking one of you out now would make the other person have a lesser chance of winning the season...but because Miriam and Jackie are on good terms, they're planning to vote you out" Jun responds, Evan then blinks.

"...How do I know you're not lying?" Evan asks another question, Jackie chuckled and smirked at him.

"Because, I'd do the same thing" Jun answered before standing up and he walked out of the cabin while Evan looked down and thought to himself, Ingrid tapped her fingers together while also thinking to herself. Then the speakers turned on and a loud thunderstorm sound was heard from it, Evan and Ingrid jumped a bit and they hit their heads on the bottom of their bunk beds. Chris was heard chuckling from the speakers after this happened before the speakers turned back off while Evan glares at the speaker.

Meanwhile, Miriam, Jackie, and Kennedy were all seen walking with each other outside.

"I say we vote off Jun" Miriam immediately told the two girls.

"Woah, slow down Miriam! We need to make sure we focus on the pros of everyone before considering who to vote off" Jackie responds, but Kennedy began thinking while looking at them.

"Well, Jun did ultimately lose the challenge for us, and he did blatantly say that he was planning to vote out Miriam" Kennedy points out.

"Exactly! So let's vote him out before he gets me out!" Miriam responds, Kennedy then sighed.

"But...Ingrid and Chloe also didn't their questions right either, although I don't think that we need to talk about this right now since we all know who we're voting for!" Kennedy responds, Miram then sighed.

"We're on Total Drama, strategizing is the name of the game" Miriam points out.

"No wonder why this show is called Total Drama" Jackie remarks.

"Oh right, you've never watched this show, well, word of advice Jackie, make sure to get Jun out whenever you get the chance because he is essentially a rich, arrogant, and annoying piece of crap who deserves to be sent home before any of us goes home!" Miriam states to Jackie while staring at her, Jackie then gulped.

"Okay..." Jackie awkwardly responds, Miriam then chuckled.

"Sorry about that, I've been known to get Fiery" Miriam explained, Kennedy then smiled.

"Oh really? Where's the fire in fiery?" Kennedy asks, Miriam then smirked at her.

"With your notes on how you plan to prank me" Miriam remarks, Kennedy and Miriam laughed while Jackie laughed awkwardly.

"Ha...Ha...Ha" Jackie oddly says, Miriam and Kennedy heard this and they looked at her.

"Hey Jackie, you okay?" Kennedy asks, but they see Chloe running past them while covering her ears, Miriam was able to grab Chloe's shirt and prevent her from running past them.

"Chloe, What's going on?" Miriam asks, Chloe then looks behind and uncovers her ears.

"Oh now you three notice me!" Chloe remarks, then the camera cuts away once again.

* * *

***Elimination Ceremony***

The K-Shida's were seen walking to a campfire while there were twenty seven stumps surrounding half of the campfire, while Chris and Chef were seen standing on the other half of it. Chris was standing behind a stand and a pen was seen on the stand.

"K-Shida's...It's Time" Chris confirms, the team then sat down on 7 out of the 21 stumps at the Elimination Ceremony. Chris then says, "Alright, you are the first team to have to go into elimination tonight which means one of you will be sent home right here...So, I hope all of you have prepared for this moment."

"Don't worry Chris, we're all prepared to vote tonight" Jun confirms, Chris then chuckled.

"Good, also I will give you all some news I will tell the other teams...There is an invincibility statue somewhere, I won't say where it is, and maybe it could appear where you least expect it, or maybe someone already found it!" Chris suggests, Kennedy then chuckled before standing up.

"You mean..." Kennedy then walked up to Chris before bringing out a small wooden face of Chris's face, "this!?"

"No, the statue is gold" Chris remarked, Kennedy then chuckled.

"Worth a shot!" Kennedy remarks before dropping the invincibility statue which Evan stares intently at before he sighed and looks down.

"Now, Kennedy, Are you ready to vote off one of your team members?" Chris asks, Kennedy's smile went away for a bit before nodding.

"I am..." Kennedy states before she smiled again and walks past Chris before going into the Confessional Room after taking the pen from his desk.

* * *

_***After the Votes***_

Jun was seen coming out of the Confessional Room and he sat down on his stump while Chef went into the Confessional and held onto the box with each contestant's votes inside of it. Chef carried the boxes before placing them onto Chris's stand, then he walks off-screen before bringing Chris a tray of marshmallows which Chris takes. Chris then stares at everyone before he eats the marshmallows.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to-?" Miriam was gonna ask.

"Chris just wanted something to eat, I'll bring the actual things that represent your lives in this game" Chef confirmed before he smirked and went off-screen once again, He then came back with a bunch of torches with each member of the K-Shida's names on each of the seven torches.

"How much more of Survivor are we ripping off?" Miriam questions.

"This entire show's premise is Survivor!" Chef points out, Chris then chuckled.

"He's not wrong about that, but can we PLEASE just get to the drama and the thrill of seeing who's gonna get eliminated!?" Chris impatiently asks.

"You're the host, you decide that" Chef responds before stepping out of the view of the camera while Chris watched him. Chris then blinks before slowly looking back at the camera and he smiles at it.

"So, let's get straight to the point and see who is gonna go home tonight..." Chris confirms before he opens the box and he slowly began pulling out the first picture from it and he looks at it without revealing the picture yet.

.

.

.

.

The first picture was of...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"First vote, **Jun" **Chris confirms as he reveals a picture of Jun to everyone, Miriam then smiled while Jun smirked.

"Second vote..." Chris says before he drops the first picture and pulls out the second picture without showing it to anyone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Jun" **Chris states before he revealed another picture of Jun, Jun's smirk began to shrink a bit as he heard this.

"Tick Tock, Jun Kamoshida" Miriam says to Jun while she glared at him.

"Third vote..." Chris pauses while speaking and he pulls out the next picture which he stares at.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Jun**, that's three votes, one more and you are the first person to be eliminated from this season of Total Drama" Chris confirms, Jun then frowns.

_"Dammit! I'm actually starting to doubt my plan!" _Jun internally says to himself while he began sweating a bit, Miriam then chuckled.

"Fourth, and potentially the final vote..." Chris says nothing and he stares at the next picture with a unchanged expression.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Kennedy" **Chris says as he reveals a picture of Kennedy, Miriam's eyes then widened and Kennedy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?" Kennedy loudly asks upon hearing this, Miriam then stares at Jun with widened eyes, Jun wipes the sweat off him and smirked at Miriam.

"Fifth and potentially the final vote..." Chris pauses once again, Evan sighed and he looks at Kennedy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Kennedy**, that's two votes for Kennedy and three for Jun" Chris confirmed and he puts the picture down also.

"..." Kennedy was completely silent and she was staring at Jun with a serious look, Jun looks back at her while he chuckled.

"The sixth and potentially the last vote..." Chris doesn't say anything after saying this for a bit, Ingrid looks at Kennedy before she looks like she realized something and her eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Kennedy, **meaning that Jun and Kennedy are both at three votes and are potentially gonna get eliminated!" Chris announces while he dropped another picture of Kennedy.

_"I was wrong..." _Ingrid whispers to herself and she looks at Kennedy, Kennedy sees her face and sighed before she looked at Evan.

_"Jun didn't say everything, but I know that Kennedy has something I don't...the ability to be a social butterfly" _Evan confirmed inside his mind, Kennedy then stares back at Jun while the two of them had a stare off.

"Nice curveball..." Kennedy responds, Jun then chuckles.

"Thank u, next!~" Jun states very confidently, They both looked at Chris afterwards.

"The seventh and final vote, AND the first person eliminated from this season of Total Drama is..." Chris has a dramatic pause so he can build up the suspense on who's going home first...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Kennedy" **Chris confirms and he showed the final picture with Kennedy's face on it, "You are the first person to be eliminated on Total Drama: Move Along."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Miriam asks with a frustrated look on her face, Jun then laughs loudly.

"And she shoots, but OH! She misses the landing!" Jun remarks before laughing even more, Miriam glared at Jun while Kennedy stood up while Jackie walked up to her.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you, I can't wait to see you again" Jackie says with a smile, Kennedy then nods and they both shook hands before Jackie walked off while Kennedy smiled.

"Hey Evan! Get ready to catch!" Kennedy exclaimed, Evan then nods and Jackie trips only for Evan to catch her in his arms.

"You're welcome, again" Evan says to Jackie and the both of them laughed a little.

"Those two are cute together...even if Evan did vote me off" Kennedy admits before she chuckled, Chloe then went up to her.

"I was hoping for us to spend more time together, maybe we could've became friends" Chloe says with a frown to Kennedy.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect me getting eliminated, but I will look forward to hanging out with all of you in the future" Kennedy responds, she then puts out her hand and Chloe shakes it. Kennedy felt no extra pressure during the handshake, "Heh, feels like your handshakes have improved!" She comments, Chloe then laughed a bit. The both of them then finished their handshake and Kennedy walked up to Chris.

"Got anything left to say?" Chris asks, Kennedy then nods before turning around.

"Well, it was disappointing being eliminated first, but watch out, even only after one day, this island is full of my... surprises." With that, she smirks before setting off a smoke bomb and disappears.

"That just about summarizes her chances of winning this game after tonight" Chris remarks, then the torch with Kennedy's name carved on it was thrown into the fire and Chef smirked. Chris then finally realized something, "Wait, did she even take the way she was supposed to go out!?"

"Nope" Chef immediately answers, Chris then sighed.

"Oh well, maybe next time, as for you all" Chris says, he got the K-Shida's attention. Chris then spoke more, "You all are already down one player, you all better hope to win the next challenges to make sure you're all not eliminated before the Merge comes..."

"Don't need to tell us twice" Jun responds before he walks past Miriam, the rest of the K-Shida's then followed Jun and all six of them walked away from the Elimination Ceremony.

**_*Confession Begins*_**

Jun was seen smirking at the camera, "I'm not an idiot, I knew how to throw the challenge without making it obvious that I was sabotaging my team" He confirmed. Jun was also trying to hold back his laughter and he says, "And I know that my plan certainly had some flaws inside of it, me immediately saying that I was planning to vote out Miriam wasn't very smart, but it was obvious we were both gonna vote for each other, so why hide it?" He asks. Jun then smirked at the camera, "Although I would've voted out Evan, but I needed Evan because I honestly expected him to tell Jackie about the plan, the two of them would vote for Kennedy, and so we'd guaranteed her elimination, and I'm gonna guess that's what happened because I am a smart bastard who is ready to eliminate any member of my team if they dare cross me...Kennedy was just an example, her pranks were annoying so when I saw Ingrid display her personality of self-doubt after Kennedy had scared her, I knew that she'd work out for my plan, so long story short...I'm still in~" Jun states to the camera before the camera cuts away.

_***Confession Ends***_

"Well, that was quite the plan wasn't it!? I wonder if anyone else will come up with anything like Jun's plan! I wonder how much more members of the K-Shida's will be eliminated by the time merge comes! and I wonder, if you'll be here to watch more of-" Chris pauses and he prepares to say the final words he well be saying a lot.

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 2 is finished, and the first character has been eliminated, although that being said, I apologize to xxPrincxssxx, I really liked Kennedy, but she was the member of the K-Shida's I had least plans for, with characters like Ingrid, there's clearly something I can develop for her and I had plans for the other members, especially Jun, it was just that Kennedy was the character I didn't have much plans for, sorry here.**

**However, I will immediately declare that Kennedy will appear in the Aftermaths which is a thing for this season! And I will include her into next season of Total Drama, so this won't be the last of her! Also I tried making sure that there was also an in-story reason for her elimination and that reason was her pranks because she was too good at them, her being socially good, and her intelligence makes her an early target, after all, sometimes people prepare for Merge before it arrives.**

**Now, here comes the remaining teams and team members:**

**The K-Shida's: Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Jackie, Evan, and Ingrid**

**The Losers Team: Jared, ****Vince, Lia, Hannah, Alex, Fergy, and Brooke**

**The Seven Souls: ****Leo, Kyle, Li, Sunny, Rainy, Rae, and Ciara**

**And I feel like I have to discuss this, Rival is also someone from some of my previous stories, there'll be other characters from my previous stories appearing on this season but I will make sure that they won't steal the spotlight and that the current cast will be the main focus still, so don't worry there.**

**I didn't have an intro yet because my plans for the characters and showing off the characters in a Summer Camp similar to Camp Wawanakwa but not exactly the same while going along with the lyrics of "I Wanna Be Famous" is tougher than I expected so It's gonna probably take a while before I can come up with the intro. Now, I'm glad I was able to portray most of the characters right so here comes a similar Question of the Day:**

(For the people with OCs): How do you think I'm doing with your character? And who in the cast do you Like, Feel Neutral On, and/or Dislike?

(For the people without OCs): What do you think of the story so far?

**Next Chapter will have me doing more Review Responses, and I will try my best to make it shorter because it took up more time than I expected it to.**

**Also, I know that the coronavirus is going around so I hope all you stay safe, and I hope that you will all be alright! I hope you all also enjoyed this chaper! And-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. Episode 3: It's An Arms Race

**Once again, time to get straight into the Review Responses:**

**gamergirl101: ****I am glad that I'm portraying Jun well, all he needed to do was to act cocky and leave a hint for Jared so Jared could get it, after all it is well known that monologuing is a villain's greatest weakness but Jun was also smart enough to come up with a plan after losing intentionally**

**Artamis9: ****Yeah, I hope you'll enjoy more characters, although it'll probably take you more time to do so**

**Nobody245:**** Maybe revealing Evan's police dreams should have probably been revealed later, but I was more focused on fixing the flaw from the previous episode of him being more silent than you intended him to be, although if I'm having you worried he might get eliminated soon, then that means I'm doing a good job with the story which is meant to keep people in suspense on who is gonna get eliminated sometimes**

**Jun is an ass but unlike Ingrid, Evan voted off Kennedy more because he was thinking more ahead and because Jun's manipulation was a mix of truth and lie**

**This isn't the first time I had a complaint about a relationship between two people going a bit too quickly, yeah I'm gonna try to slow down Evan's and Jackie's relationship from developing too much**

**This is Total Drama, of course there'll be more challenges, and thanks for the thanks.**

**Sanjiandserea:**** Funny thing is, I was actually listening to Lizzo while making the chapter XD  
****It was more of a joke from Brooke about Alex and Vince...although it is admittingly a weird joke  
I feel like I should have worded it better, but Rae was actually wearing no clothing so I made her wear a blanket around her for...obvious reasons  
Jun doesn't really know The Muppets too well, although I am glad you knew who he was referring to and Animal's name  
I am completely lost here and it looks like I won't be getting the 10 useless internet points  
Oof, it doesn't sound like you liked working at retail  
I...should have probably noticed that both their names began with a 'J' but I wanted a more difficult answer and an answer which would allow Jun to give Jared a subtle hint about the answer  
Ingrid's "I was wrong" was in reference to her being eliminated because she thought she was gonna get eliminated.  
**

**It will obviously take time for me to explore Ingrid's character, also I'm glad to hear I am also writing Ingrid well and in-character. I am also glad to hear you like Fergy, Rae, and Chloe, there'll definitely be more of them in the future!**

**I'll most likely not add the whole boy's "fun" appearing in the story since I'll have this story be more focused on more important stuffs, although having boys and girls bunk together is awkward, the producers just let it happen because they think it'll all work out, I let this happen because...I wasn't thinking about how awkward things would really be...**

**Nice to hear you're anticipating the next chapter which is the chapter I'm currently working on**

**Candela Monsoon:**** You can think the Review Response for being one of the reasons for the long chapter (Irony)**

**Yeah, I still feel bad for Kennedy but I knew her elimination would be a little surprising, but as you said, the K-Shida's are a little unpredictable.**

**Interesting how you don't dislike anyone yet...Although it seems you like Sunny, Rainy, Leo, Miriam, Kyle, Jun, Fergy, Brooke, and Lia. Also no, it's not wrong you're starting to ship Lia with Jared, and I'm glad that you like Brooke so much so far.**

**Patience is key, especially here, and it's almost time to get to the next chapter!**

**PurpleShadowManipulator:**** You must really love the lines from my stories. Yeah, I knew not everyone knows the whole Rival, Kay, and Erin love triangle and explaining it only seems right in my eyes, and Hannah seemed like the right person to explain it (For obvious reasons). This review is long so I'll try to respond to the things I REALLY want to discuss.**

**Li is indeed a superior flirter than Ciara (Which isn't a high bar to clear) and having him fluster Leo seemed like a good way to show it. Yes I see your name PurpleShadowManipulator. I'm glad to hear you don't dislike anyone from The Seven Souls and The Losers Team, I am definitely planning to explore Lia more in the future especially when a specific moment comes along, I always felt like I'd write Jared the best member out of all the members in the Losers Team because he's a Pessimist (Which is something I write about very often in my stories) and he wants things to be Perfect which makes him very interesting, and I knew that I needed Hannah to do something and really show off how she is different from her siblings and make her still likeable so I'm glad you like her also. ****I am still glad to hear I am still writing Fergy well, I'm gonna have a tough time trying to find new ways to make him funny with his established traits while developing him more, but I will certainly try my best.**

**I am gonna try to keep making Jun a love-to-hate villain since that's my intentions for him, Kennedy definitely had her moments and she did leave off on a relatively good note which isn't the case for everyone on Total Drama, Evan is definitely a good character and his reason for keeping his police dreams a secret was from his application and I liked it a lot, Jackie falling onto Evan's shoulders and arms is a running gag and I intend to have the gag keep on going and I'll try to make it remain funny, also the idea of them falling together gave me an idea, I am glad you're liking Miriam so much, I knew from her application alone that I'd enjoy writing her and I have seen her in Rebirth of the Island so I am aware that she is from another story at the moment, I love how you want to give Ingrid a hug but sadly you cannot (oof).**

**I will not discuss the elimination parts later since all will be revealed soon enough and also I did leave hints in these Review responses and last chapter on who voted for who, so I'll leave it up in the air for now, also trust me, Nikolai777 makes longer reviews so don't be sad over the long review.**

**CookiesAndRevengeCake:**** I agree with the poor Rainy, especially since she is on a team that's not perfectly functional. Sunny is a man of his word but he can also be manipulative, also getting laid isn't the worst thing in the world but keeping his promise is what he does. I don't know about more trivia about the characters appearing later in the story but I will try to remember to have it be a challenge later on (Although, it's gonna be later in the story and/or the next story which has the Move Along cast). Having Sunny and Rainy's relationship be accurate to the application while also having it be a good one will not be easy to write, but I will certainly try to balance both aspects! Everyone is apparently excited for the next chapter.**

**Epifanio**** Therion:**** Because of me taking a long time with these Review Reponses, I will also go through this one quickly. Kyle and Sunny will definitely be the rivalry on The Seven Souls while Jun and Miriam will be the rivalry on The K-Shida's, I knew this season needed some rivalries so it seemed natural that Kyle (Who hates being told what to do) would not like Sunny (Who loves telling people what to do) and vice versa, also Miriam getting in a rivalry with a spoiled unlikeable rich person is inevitable.**

**Kennedy was a character I wish I could have done more with but I'm glad that you liked her anyways, I will definitely bring her back for next season, and this season will have Aftermath shows so she'll appear in those!**

**Well, I'm glad to hear that you dislike Sunny the way he's intended to, his personality won't be liked by everyone and it's already made him some enemies, although I'm surprised you liked Jun (Who is an a-hole) and Chloe (Since she is funny, but I don't think I'll be able to write her to her as well as I know I can, until the time comes) however Fergy, Kyle, and Li I understand**

**I too hope for you to have a wonderful day!**

**Nikolai777:**** Another long review, another short response to a long review (Sorry for that), so I'll get to the parts I really wanna talk about.**

**Alex and Vince, I'm honestly surprised people liked these two's interaction last chapter because they do have the movie-stuff in common but I never had a plan for these two before-hand, so I guess I could go along and acted like this was the plan all along!**

**The Seven Souls are indeed an interesting bunch, there's Sunny who is the team leader, Rainy who is Sunny's sister, Rae who is about as good at interaction as Rainy, Ciara who is...Ciara, Li who is flirty yet short-tempter, Leo who is happy and loud yet nervous, and Kyle who is laid back yet weird at the same time, so this is indeed a ticking time-bomb of a team.**

**Onto the Hannah part, was she kinda dumb for making the deal with Sunny? Maybe, especially since it didn't take a lot of effort to convince her, however I guess we'll see if this benefits them if Sunny or Hannah even makes it to the Merge, and yes that question where Rival was the answer was intentionally B.S. but as you'll kinda see in this chapter, sometimes Chris just doesn't care about what's fair.**

**Alright...the Elimination Ceremony, Jun was indeed VERY lucky that Evan went along with his plan because he would've been f***ed if that didn't happen so in that sense, Jun's plan was very flawed and so him acting smug about it working seems less deserved and more of Jun being a d***head, although I will take the blame here since I tried to make the Elimination surprising yet still have hints leading up to the surprise, it's always a tough balance to handle, especially when you really want it to achieve it's purpose so it looks like I'm gonna need to work on that more as I write more chapters (P.S. these review response are always made after the chapter's done being worked on).**

**I tried to add periods at the end of some quotes but mostly commas in this chapter because the sentence and quote are usually connected to make a single sentence so having a quote have a period at the end of each one would imply that each quote is a sentence, however, I want to make sentences go on longer so that's why I mostly placed commas, but if this doesn't seem to work and is still a criticism then I'll use periods more often for the dialogue. And as for the sleepwear clothing, it was actually optional in the OC Application Form so some people filled it out while others didn't, so I only described the sleepwear which were filled out for the specific OCs who did have sleepwear, while the rest presumingly wear the same clothing all the time so I didn't feel the need to describe what they wore since they probably wear the same thing all the time.**

**Speaking of the next one!**

**And now, let's get straight into the chapter!**

* * *

"Previously on this season of Total Drama" Chris's voice was heard while the screen was black. The black on the screen began going away and it showed Chris standing behind a stand which had some cards on it, "Our contestants went through a bunch of trivia questions in a challenge called **Truth Hurts" **He explained. Chris then chuckled a bit, "And some contestants were hurt because of a shock we placed on the button."

"Not everyone liked it, but not everyone were affected by it either..." Chef's voice was heard, however the camera remained on Chris.

"Yeah...sadly" Chris responds before he spoke more, "However by the end of it, The K-Shida's lost the first challenge because of their leader Jun, intentionally throwing the challenge and he was able to make sure his team voted off Kennedy, and in the end, his plan worked. So Kennedy was eliminated...although not in the way we intended for her to go out."

"Also, if random things go off around the island, it's Kennedy" Chef says, Chris nods in agreement.

"For once it ain't me and Chef making the island less normal, but let's see what other abnormal stuffs will happen this Episode! Right here on-," Chris then breathes in and out, he drank a water bottle, swallowed it and cleared his throat and took a long time saying his line.

"Do you want me to say it for you so we can save some ti-?" Chef was gonna ask.

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

* * *

**_*Intro Begins*_**

**_*Intro Ends*_**

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 3: It's An Arms Race**

* * *

"Wow...That was an amazing intro there..." Chris sarcastically remarks, then the camera cuts away from him.

***The K-Shida's***

Jun was seen waking up and he was smiling upon waking up.

_"I knew I could pull it off,"_ Jun gives himself a verbal pat on the back in his mind, then he gives himself a physical, literal pat on the back. Jun then chuckled before he stood up from his bed and sees that Miriam had her eyes closed while she was dancing.

"I must improve my dancing to be even better..." Miriam says to herself before opening her eyes and she gets ready to dance.

"If I were you, I'd be less focused on dancing and more on preparing for today's challenge and potentially elimination," Jun states, Miriam then growls before turning to Jun and she glares at him.

"If I were you, I'd be less of an ass!" Miriam remarks and Jun smirks at her while they walked up to each other.

"Well aren't you just clever?" Jun sarcastically asks.

"I'm more than just clever, if you were a good leader, then you'd know that." Miriam states, Jun then rolled his eyes.

"Considering your personality, I seriously doubt that, because I will admit that you did prove me wrong yesterday...but let's see if you can do the same today." Jun responds while staring at Miriam.

"I will make sure that I win this for the team with or without your help!" Miriam exclaimed while she crumbles her left fist and pumps it into the air while she kept glaring at Jun.

"Good luck~" Jun responds while he just smirked cockily at Miriam, the both of them kept glaring at each other.

"Oh, and look below you," Miriam quickly says, Jun then looks below him and sees that he was standing on an X mark on the ground, Miriam then backs away quickly before a water bucket with ice in it dumps onto Jun.

"C-C-Cold..." Jun responds as he shivers, Miriam then laughed.

"Now your temperature is like your heart, unlike you however, I am not the water...but the fire," Miriam states before she chuckled and walks away while Jun watched her walk away.

"At least something stopped your conversation with her," Chloe tells Jun while she passed him, then she looks at Ingrid while Ingrid was looking down.

"I-I w-was w-wrong..." Ingrid was saying to herself which Chloe smiled a little at.

"What were you wrong about?~" Chloe asks her very innocently, Ingrid and flinches a bit before looking by her bed and seeing Chloe standing by it.

"W-Why is everyone trying to s-scare m-me?" Ingrid remarks to herself before Chloe climbed onto her bed and sat down in front of her.

"It's probably because you're easier to jumpscare than suddenly playing a Rock song while a person listens to Classical music," Chloe confirms which causes Ingrid to then sigh.

"I guess you're r-right about that..." Ingrid responds.

"Of course I am, anyways, I heard you talking to yourself about how "You were wrong" and I wonder, What were you wrong about?" Chloe curiously asks while smiling very innocently, Ingrid then gulps before rubbing her arm.

"I-I don't want to s-say...because it'd make me look weaker t-than I already am...especially compared to you." Ingrid does not answer the question, Chloe then chuckled and smiled.

"Why thank you, you're such a sweet girl for saying that!" Chloe says with a big smile. She then noticed Ingrid looking down and Chloe shook her head, "But I do think that you're gonna need to stop being down on yourself..." Chloe's smile slowly went away and she looked at Ingrid with a serious look, Ingrid up at her.

"H-How?..." Ingrid asks, Chloe then chuckles and smiled again.

"Well you do have one thing that others don't? Because if so-" Chloe was gonna say.

"I-I'm only knowledgeable about things l-like how m-much car crashes happen every d-day, and that's i-it," Ingrid doesn't let Chloe finish her sentence, Ingrid then sighs before looking at everyone else and begins breathing loudly.

"Anything else you wanna tell me about? I know you didn't just get onto the show because of some random facts of the day," Chloe states while she stares at Ingrid, Ingrid then looks back at her and sighs.

"W-Well..." Ingrid tries thinking on what else to say while Chloe impatiently waits while tapping her knees with her fingers. "I-I can c-cook?" Ingrid says with an awkward smile, her wrist is then grabbed and Chloe pulls Ingrid towards her.

**"Teach me," **Chloe states seriously while staring at Ingrid, and the camera cuts away afterwards.

"Yaaawn," Evan says as he wakes up, then he looks over to see Jackie and she was seen walking over to him.

"Morning Evan, How was your sleep?" Jackie questions while looking at Evan, Evan then blinks before shrugging.

"Good, I guess, though there was nothing special about my sleep," Evan answered before he rubbed his eyes.

"At least you got some sleep, I was up late trying to make modifications to my leg," Jackie responds before looking at her fake left leg, Evan then blinks while staring at it.

"On second thought, I did faintly remember some mechanical sounds...but that was before I went to sleep and they weren't loud enough to wake me up afterwards," Evan confirms, Jackie then chuckled a little.

"I want to make sure my leg is less detachable so I can trip less, especially since you're always catching me," Jackie explained while smiling at Evan.

"It's not like I have much of a choice since you're always the closest to me and I'm literally the only one who ever catches you because everyone else are too lazy to do it themselves," Evan responds with some annoyance being heard in his voice.

"I'm sure there is some kind of other reason they have for only letting you catch me, I don't know why though..." Jackie confirmed before she began thinking to herself.

_"It's clear to all of us that you and Jackie have some sort of thing going on between the two of you," _Evan remembers Jun telling him inside his head and he thinks about it for a bit before blinking.

"Maybe they think they know more about us than they realize but they're really just getting ahead of themselves," Evan speculates while he had a bit of a frown on his face.

"Maybe...oh well, I guess we might never find out!" Jackie says with a even brighter and bigger smile, Evan then blinks while staring at Jackie with a deadpan face, "...What?"

* * *

***The Losers Team***

Jared was seen waking up once again while taking his black blanket off of him which he looks at and smiles a bit while looking at it.

"Hey!" Jared heard and he jumps a bit and he hits his head on the bed above his bed.

"DEMON!" Fergy's voice was heard, he accidentally jumped off the top of the bunk bed and crashes into the ground while Jared gripped his head.

"Hehehe...Sorry" Lia apologizes after seeing Jared and Fergy accidentally get hurt, she was seen holding her camera, "At least that provided for a good video I'll post soon!"

"Don't you think that should be the least of your worries?" Jared asks while gritting his teeth a bit and he kept clutching the top of his head, Lia then gasps.

"How dare you!? I'll let you know that I am very dedicated to my work as a YouTuber!" Lia states while Jared blinks before sighing.

"I will remember that, speaking of which, weren't you planning to show me some of your videos?" Jared questions, Lia's eyes immediately sparkled and she had a bigger smile than she already had.

"YES!" Lia immediately shouts and she grabs Jared's hand before pulling him and she accidentally makes Jared hit his head on the bed above his bed again, Jared then falls onto his knees. Jared used his remaining to clutch his forehead while it was red and he was being dragged by Lia to the TV. Meanwhile, Fergy was seen getting back onto his feet and he rubs his head.

"Ugh, that was a worse way to start off my morning than that one time I did the Gangnam Style...in 2015," Fergy confirmed before he sighs, he then sees Brooke walking up to him.

"Are you alright?" Brooke asks while staring at him, Fergy then nods while crossing his arms.

"Of course I am, something like falling off from the top of a bunk bed ain't enough to keep me down!" Fergy states as confidently as he could, Brooke then rolled her eyes.

"Suuure," Brooke remarks which causes Fergy to look at her with a confused look.

"Why do you doubt me?" Fergy asks, Brooke then looks back at him while putting on her best smile.

"It's...just a feeling, also, is it okay if I ask you another question?" Brooke asks a question of her own.

"Of course it is, it's probably not warranting you need to ask in order to ask it," Fergy states while he smirked at her.

"Alright then, Are you a pervert?" Brooke asks with a serious look on her face, Fergy then looks back at her and began sweating while his smirk slowly began going away.

"U-Uhhh..." Fergy begins thinking about what to say before he began looking at her hips, "I-I-I..."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Brooke states before she turns around and storms away from Fergy while Fergy shook his head.

"W-Wait B-Brooke! I-I-I-!" Fergy stutters as he tries to step forward, only for him to trip on a piece of plank sticking out the ground and he faceplants onto the ground afterwards. However, Brooke was seen walking past Alex who was seen talking with Vince while Hannah was seen sitting with them. Alex, Vince, and Hannah were all seen having a conversation and so the camera zoomed it to them to focus on their conversation.

"So, What are you two planning to do?" Hannah asks Alex and Vince, Alex then chuckles.

"Me and Vince are planning to discuss more when it comes to movies, if we're ever gonna make one of course," Alex answers which causes Hannah to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?~" Hannah says with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Yes really, Why are you smirking?" Alex questions while having a bit of a concerned look on her face.

"I-I...I want to help you two out," Hannah responds, she had a nervous smile on her face after saying these words.

"Well, With great power comes great responsibility" Vince states while was he trying to sound as wise as he could, but Hannah blinks while looking at him before looking at Alex.

"Anyways," Hannah begins speaking while Vince frowns and looks down in a comedic manner, "Is it okay if I help you two with creating the movie, or do you just want it to be the two of you?~"

"IT'SNOTLIKETHAT!" Alex immediately shouts while his face turned red, Vince then blinks and looks at Alex with a confused look.

"A-Alex?" Vince asks after seeing this, Alex then looks at him before he looked back at Hannah.

"Is that a yes to me joining you two then?~" Hannah asks with a confident smirk on her face, Alex then blinks before nodding.

"Yeah...Why do you want to join u-us though?" Alex decides to ask one more question.

"Let's just say, my acting skills are probably movie worthy, so I think all three of us could make a great movie...if Vince doesn't go out of his mind by giving us a bunch of repeated lines from other movies," Hannah answers and she stares at Vince afterwards.

"It's you who's out Gobby, out of your mind" Vince says one last quote before the camera cuts away after the greatest line in cinema...(Lies).

* * *

***The Seven Souls***

The sun was seen shining through the window, speaking of Sun's, Rainy was seen waking up...wait that made no sense.

"I wonder if Sunny is doing alright" Rainy says to herself after waking up, she then gets off her bed at the same time as Rae did and the two of them looks at each other. Rae decided to wait patiently as there was nothing but awkward silence between the two girls. "I think that you're one of the most interesting girls when it comes to analyzing your emotions," Rainy speaks up to break the silence, Rae then blinks.

"What makes you say that?" Rae questions while she didn't have a smile on her face.

"I say this because yesterday, you didn't react when you were shocked when hitting the buzzard, that, and the fact that you are clearly not emotional, yet you can be somewhat funny once in a while," Rainy explains while she kept her blank face expression.

"Thank you for finding me funny, I try my best to be as hilarious as possible with as little effort as possible," Rae responds with an unchanged tone and unchanged face while she kept staring at Rainy.

"That will be apart of my memory now," Rainy confirms.

"Well when a ghost of a human and someone who practiced outsmarting people for fun, I don't think there's much of a conversation to be had there," Rae bluntly responds, Ciara was then seen walking out of the bathroom.

"What a nice night~" Ciara comments after leaving the bathroom, Rainy and Rae then looked at her.

"How'd things go?" Rainy asks, Ciara then looks back at them before chuckling.

"It depends, would you want to give things a try?~ It might leave hints on how things went~" Ciara remarks with a smirk.

"Not interested," Rainy immediately rejects Ciara, Ciara's smirk went away and she frowned.

"Dammit..." Ciara says before she went on over to her bed and pulls her guitar case out from under her bed and played the strings to check if each of them was in-tune.

"She seems like a s***," Rae comments while looking at Ciara, Rainy then looks at Rae.

"I'm just gonna check on my brother, just to see if he's okay," Rainy tells Rae, Rae then nods before Rainy then entered the bathroom.

**_"Find me where the Wild Things are, We'll be alright, Don't mind us, yeah" _**Ciara began singing while she was playing her acoustic guitar, Rae then blinks and she decides to lean against the wall and began listening to Ciara's song.

"Morning~" Leo immediately heard while he was waking up, he accidentally rolls off his bed but he lands on a matress on the ground.

"THE SKY IS FALLING!" Leo immediately shouts and his eyes shot open and looked up with widened eyes, he then looks over and saw that Li was standing in front of him.

"Alright Chicken Little," Li remarked before he laughed a bit, Leo then nervously smiled as he got onto his feet.

"Hehe, I may have overreacted?" Leo responds with uncertainty heard in his voice, Li chuckled a bit more.

"I wonder what you were dreaming about~" Li says, Leo's then blinks and sweats a little.

"Wait..." Leo begins saying before he began looking down.

"It's a joke, Leo," Li immediately confirms, Leo then looks back at Li.

"O-Oh! I-I k-knew t-that!" Leo nervously responds while Li laughed a bit more.

"You're so adorable sometimes~" Li says before the door was heard opening, Leo and Li looks at the door and they saw Kyle walk through the door and up to them.

"Sup my dudes," Kyle immediately greeted them in a casual tone.

"Another midnight stroll?" Li asks with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Yep, I was just looking around to see if there was anything going on," Kyle answers, Leo then raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Leo questions.

"Well would you look at that? You aren't yell," Kyle responds to Leo, Leo then gets a big smile on my face.

"Really!? I am proud of that!" Leo exclaimed as he got on his feet.

"Let me correct myself, you weren't yelling...although I didn't expect you to last long anyways, you'd have more of a chance surviving the El Chupacabra as a goat than you do staying quiet," Kyle responds, Leo's smile goes away and he gulps.

"N-Now I'm thinking of myself b-being sucked to death as m-my flesh is being torn apart by t-the Chupacabra..." Leo responds while he began to shake.

"A terrifying thought, isn't it?" Kyle asks while his voice remained very casual and relaxed.

"...What's even going on?" Li questions while he looked very confused and what just happened.

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON INDEED!?" Chris's voice was heard via the speaker, this causes Li and Leo to jump a bit.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Leo yells back after hearing this, Chris then chuckled a bit over the speaker.

"WELL THEN, I SHALL EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE WHAT TO DO!" Chris announces before he cleared his throat and spoke some more, "THE NEXT CHALLENGE WILL SOON BEGIN, SO I RECOMMEND THAT EVERYONE GO WEST ONCE AGAIN!"

"THANK YOU FOR TELLING US!" Leo shouts some more.

"YOU ARE WELCOME! NOW PLEASE STOP SHOUTING! YOU'RE LOUDER THAN EVEN THE SPEAKER!" Chris demands, Leo then gulps and nods while he looks down.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!?" Sunny shouts as he swings the bathroom door open and he looked extremely pissed off.

"Oh look, you finally got a line!" Chris responds on the speaker without yelling, Sunny then growls.

"...What's g-going on?" Ingrid asks from The K-Shida's cabin while everyone could hear what Chris was saying, but they had no idea who he was referring to.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

All 20 remaining competitors were all seen walking towards the West with The Losers Team and The Seven Souls noticing that there was now only six members of the K-Shida's left in the game.

"Looks like they decided to vote off Kennedy..." Jared confirms while staring at The K-Shida's still.

"Sad to know that someone was voted off, but it's like my girlfriend said to a guy once, "One is good, but three is a crowd~"" Ciara responds to Jared while closing her eyes and remember her girlfriend.

"...There's something wrong with the two of you," Jared immediately responds and he looks on ahead.

"I guess there might be," Ciara begins speaking again as she opened her eyes, "But I guess that's why I love her...despite what's wrong with her, the good overweight the bad, and besides, nobody's perfect!"

"..." Jared heard these words while looking at Ciara, he then blinks and looks down as he began thinking about what Ciara just said.

"I'm surprised you didn't flirt with him," Miriam comments while she approached Ciara and Jared.

"Do you assume I flirt with EVERY guy that's near me?" Ciara asks, Miriam then nods.

"Yes..." Miriam blatantly answered, Ciara then chuckles.

"Well I only don't flirt with guys who I don't find attractive or guys who seem to have their sights set on someone else," Ciara responds while she stares at Jared before chuckling, "And besides...Jared's too uptight for my liking."

"You banged my brother last night," Rainy suddenly jumps into the conversation, Ciara then blinks while looking at her.

"Wait what?" Miriam asks with confusion after hearing this.

"Oh come on, it was just a One Night Stand!" Ciara remarks with a nervous smile.

"That doesn't make it any better..." Miriam comments after hearing Ciara say this, Ciara then looks at her and opens her mouth to speak.

"Would you fools stop walking and shut up!?" Jun asks as he stopped walking along with everyone else except for Jared, Ciara, Miriam, and Rainy who all looked at Jun and stop walking.

"AHEM!" The four of them heard, Jared, Ciara, Miriam, and Rainy all looked at Chris as they were all right in front of him with a stop sign in his left hand, they all backed up afterwards.

"What were you guys even talking about?" Kyle asks while Ciara and Rainy went back to the rest of The Seven Souls.

"What are you EVER talking about?" Li remarks to Kyle's question, Kyle then looks at him and chuckles.

"I don't know, What EVER do you mean? Just because you're confused at what I say doesn't mean everyone's only ever confused at what I say," Kyle responds before looking at Sunny, Sunny then rolled his eyes before Kyle looks back at Li.

"...Nice arm~" Li immediately flirts with Kyle, the camera cuts away afterwards.

"Alright then! I hope you're all ready for today's challenge because this time..." Chris begins speaking, but he pauses for dramatic effect and he closes his eyes. Chef was seen placing down a box in front of Chris.

"Don't worry, the box isn't dangerous at all...sadly," Chef confirms to the rest of the contestants before walking away afterwards, Chris then chuckled before picking up the box.

"What Chef said is absolutely correct, as much as I like torturing teenagers on this show and having people fight every few episodes would be fun, the producers told us that having things slowly build to the dangerous challenges would make for better TV," Chris explained to everyone else.

"Chris McLean is doing something for the sake of better TV, What a shocker," Lia sarcastically remarks which Chris blinks after hearing before smiling.

"What can I say? I ain't a show man for no reason!" Chris says before chuckling to himself, "Anyways, I recommend that everyone here-"

"Already on it," Kyle casually responds and he walks past everyone else and he opens the box before looking inside it.

"Hey! I didn't finish my sentence!" Chris angrily shouts while Kyle continued to ignore him and he picks up the box before turning around.

"It seems each of us are getting a headphone," Kyle confirmed to everyone as he held out the box.

"Why would we need headphones?" Evan asks while everyone saw that there was indeed, a bunch of headphones inside the box.

"Maybe we're gonna listen to peaceful music and the last person to fall asleep wins the challenge for their team!?" Jackie suggests to everyone.

"...F***," Chloe swears quietly to herself after hearing the suggestion before speaking up, "Can I eject myself from the challenge!?"

"Oh! Now someone points out that the host of this show is standing right here!" Chris shouts at everyone and they all looked at him.

"Welcome to my world!" Chloe remarks and Chris growls after hearing this.

"Now! Now! There is no need to raise our voices!" Leo raises his voice while telling Chris and Chloe there is no need to raise their voices.

"Wow, you're so quiet Leo!" Fergy also shouts after hearing what Leo said.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON ME!?" Chris shouts even louder which makes everyone else stop talking and everyone was looking at him again. Chris then took some deep breaths and smiled once again, "Perfect! Now, let's move along onto our next challenge, **It's An Arms Race****! **And you all will essentially be listening to music on the headphones and each of you will have to guess the song's name, and the artist or band behind it!"

"This is gonna be one of the hardest challenges ever," Vince sarcastically responds after hearing this.

"Hush Vince! Not everyone can guess All Star by Smash Mouth by hearing the opening line!" Chris shouts back at Vince.

"...That's fair," Vince says and Chris sighs.

"Anyways, everyone put your headphones on, and stand on those stands over there," Chris states before pointing to the left of the competitors. The competitors went to the stands with buzzards on them, Chris then stood in front of all of them and explained more, "A total of 10 songs will be played, whoever guesses the song correctly will gain a point for their team, however the person who got a point for their team will also have to take the headphones off since they can only guess one song."

"Is it to make sure one person doesn't get their team too much points?" Hannah questions.

"Exactly, so the team with the least amount of points will go into elimination tonight," Chris finishes explaining.

"D-Doesn't the other teams have o-one more member than u-us?" Ingrid asks with a concerned look.

"Yep...but it's your teams fault for losing yesterday's challenge so I'll have EVERYONE participate in the challenge!" Chris announces, Miriam then glares at Jun after hearing this and Jun looks at her before looking away and crossing his arms.

"Shut up..." Jun responds, Chris then chuckled.

* * *

***It's An Arms Race***

Everyone puts on their headphones and Chris smirked after seeing this.

"Alright, here comes the first song!" Chris announces, Chef was seen in the background on a phone and he plays the first song for all the contestants.

**_"(Naaa!) I Wanna Be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!), (_****_Naaa!) I Wanna Be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"_**

Everyone heard the exact same song, but everyone was hesitant to hit the button except for two people, Leo and Rae. The both of them had pressed their buttons at the same time. The music from everyone else's headphones turned off and they stared at Leo and Rae.

"I WANNA BE FAMOUS!" The both of them yelled at the same time, however, Leo's voice was more hearable than Rae's voice.

"And it looks like the code 307 has been solved easily, because Leo gets the first point for The Seven Souls!" Chris announces, Rae then blinks.

"But...we both pressed the button at the same time," Rae points out with a slightly confused look on her face.

"True, however, because Leo's voice was more hearable than your voice, he got the point for his team! Also, the both of you are on the same team so does it make a difference?" Chris questions, Rae then blinks before looking at Leo.

"S-Sorry!" Leo apologizes and Rae looks back at Chris.

"It's okay Leo, you got our team the point, that's all that matters," Rae responds, Leo was seen sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness! Good luck everyone else!" Leo says while waving to everyone else after taking his headphones off.

"Alright, here comes the next song!" Chris announces before Chef was seen playing the next song.

**_"Don't you dare look back! Just keep your eyes on me! I said you're holding back, she said-!"_**

Miriam smirked before raising her hand high into the air and she swings her hand down. Everyone's music turned off and they all looked at Miriam who had a big smirk on her face.

"Shut Up and Dance by WALK THE MOON!" Miriam answers after pressing the button, Chris then chuckles after hearing this.

"And just like that, The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls are tied with 1 point!" Chris announces.

"Perfect, Looks like I proved myself for today~" Miriam remarks to Jun while staring at him, Jun then rolls his eyes and Miriam takes off her headphones.

"Wow...Who could've guessed that the dancer would've guessed a song with 'Dance' literally in the title and is one of the most overplayed songs of 2015," Jun sarcastically remarks.

"Very likely, almost as if she would choose this song if there was a dance party and she'd steal the show with her dancing before a rich a**hat would be upset with her for upstaging them," Kyle gives a very long response, Jun then blinks while staring at him.

"...How dare you call me a rich...arsehat?" Jun responds while glaring at Kyle.

"Well that could happen, I wasn't referring to you being the rich a**hat but you're the equivalent of one," Kyle casually responds while looking back at Jun, but he was giving Jun a casual look rather than glaring back at him.

"HEY..." Sunny began yelling, but he stops and begins thinking to himself.

"Kyle," Rainy says as if she knew what Sunny was thinking about.

"KYLE! Shut up and let's continue the challenge!" Sunny shouts afterwards, Kyle and Jun both looked at him.

"That would be the ideal thing to do, so let's get a move along," Jun responds before looking away from Kyle and Sunny, he then looks at Chris.

"I may not like being told what to do, but because we're in a challenge, I'll listen...just this once," Kyle states towards Sunny before he also looks at Chris.

"Alright, next song!" Chris simply states, Chef plays the next song.

**_"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea!?"_**

Rae immediately presses the button rather than raise her hand like Miriam. The music immediately stopped for everyone else's headphones and everyone stared at Rae.

"I'm honestly surprised no one else hit the button, did no one else here have a childhood?" Rae asks while looking at everyone else.

"I never watched any of that kids crap growing up..." Fergy responds while trying to sound as cool and edgy as possible, he then accidentally presses his button but it shocks him. Fergy is electrocuted before he falls onto the ground.

"Wow...I could make a joke about this, but then I'd have to elect-ricity to become president," Brooke makes a pun which causes some people to laugh because of how bad it was.

"That was the worst pun I've ever heard!" Alex exclaimed before laughing more.

"Alright, bad puns aside, Rae, What's the song?" Chris asks.

"It's the Spongebob Squarepants theme song...duh," Rae confirms and Chris chuckles.

"I would've never taken you for the type who watched Spongebob," Sunny responds after hearing this.

"You'd be surprised how bulls*** stereotypes are," Rae states while Ingrid was seen nodding in the background but no one noticed it, then Rae takes off her headphones.

"Well, I guess that means that The Seven Souls have 2 points! Which mean they are taking the lead, The K-Shida's are in second place with 1 point, and The Losers Team is at last place with 0 points!" Chris announces, this causes Jared's eyes to widen a bit.

**_*Confessions Begin*_**

Jared was seen sitting down inside the confessional and he was breathing in and out, "Okay, Okay, things may be bad but we can do this, we can avoid elimination...right?" Jared asks unsurely to the camera. He then looks down and grabs his hair, "Ugh! I'm trying to convince myself that things will end well to a freaking CAMERA!" Jared begins shouting and he sighs afterwards. Jared lets go of his hair and looks back at the camera, "..." he began thinking for a bit before he gasps a bit and smiled, "I should just shut up and try my best! After all, if I don't try my best, then I'll just be disappointed that I didn't do so!" Jared states to the camera before chuckling a bit, "That's something she'd say...I think..."

Ciara was now seen sitting in the confessional before she'd smile at it, "So far my team is in the lead, As a guitarist I like our chances especially if they put on a song that has a acoustic guitar!" Ciara exclaims before chuckling afterwards. She then blinks while looking at the camera and she decided to speak some more, "Now, I'm sure some people are wondering how it went between me and Sunny last night, I am sure of it," Ciara says before her smile turned into a smirk. Ciara then leans back and giggled, "Well...it was very enjoyable night, I'd be up for another One Night Stand with Sunny since that's about the extent I'll let him get of me, mainly because I got a girlfriend back at home I can't wait to go back to!"

Jun was now seen sitting in the confessional and he was sighing to himself, "So much people are so disrespectful towards me, they have no right to be because I am Jun Kamoshida, my team's name is essentially my last name just shortened," Jun states while frowning. His frown turned into a smirk, "And if Miriam, or Kahlin thinks that I'm just a rich...arsehole, then they will be very surprised to see that I have a reason to be arrogant, and besides, they don't know that I can purposely throw challenges and still be in the game," Jun states. He then laughs for a bit before staring at the camera which made him look cool, "However, I'll only throw challenges if I need to, I still want our team to be able to win challenges, sure they can't do that without me but I need the right people to manipulate, or in Miriam's case...slowly but surely make sure her tedious smirk goes away!"

**_*Confessions End*_**

"Alright then, let's dive into our fourth song!" Chris announces and Chef played the next song.

**_"I'm off the deep end, Watch as I dive in! I'll never meet the ground!"_**

Alex and Vince both gasp before the both of them press their buttons at the exact same time.

"Shallow by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper from A Star Is Born!" Alex and Vince both yell at the same time, it was unclear whose voice was louder however. Everyone looks at the two boys while the music no longer plays on their headphones, Alex and Vince blink before they look at each other. The two boys chuckled after seeing that the both of them knew the answer before looking at Chris.

"Okay...both of your voices were about the same, so because of that...I'll give The Losers Team 2 points for that one!" Chris announces.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asks after hearing the news, Chris then chuckles.

"That's right! If two contestants answer exactly the same, both get it correct, and both contestants say it equally as loud, then if it's from the same team then that team gets two points, but if it's two people from different teams then both teams get a point!" Chris explains.

"Why the f*** would you wait until now to tell us about this!?" Chloe angrily asks, Chris then chuckles.

"Because...I'm Chris McLean!" Chris answers before evilly laughing, everyone glared at him except for Alex and Vince.

"I guess that means that me and Vince got our team two points!" Alex says with a smile, Chris then stops laughing.

"Exactly, which means that The Losers Team are in tied for first with 2 points!" Chris loudly states.

"YES!" Alex and Vince cheer with each other, then they both took off their headphones.

"So, anyone got anymore questions?" Chris asks, everyone else was quiet but Rainy raised her hand.

"How are we all able to hear each other with headphones on, even the people who are the farthest away from us?" Rainy asks, Chris then blinks before looking at Chef, Chef shrugged at Chris and Chris turns around.

"I'm pretty sure we can't explain that, we had someone else made all these headphones," Chris explains which causes Hannah to raise an eyebrow.

"Who made these headphones?" Hannah asks while she began to look curious.

"That doesn't matter, the headphones didn't blow up so I'm pretty sure you can piece together who made this invention and made the invention actually work," Chris gives a vague answer, Hannah then blinks.

"Got it..." Hannah responds and Chris clears his throat.

"Anyways, let's just move onto the next song!" Chris shouts, Chef played the next song.

**_"I never feared death or dyin', I only feared never tryin', I am whatever I am, Only god can judge me now!"_**

Jackie smiled and she raises her hand, Evan was thinking to himself and he gasps and opens his eyes. Jackie puts her hand down on the button, but Evan didn't waste time putting his hand in the air and he immediately went to press the button. Evan and Jackie both pressed their buttons at the exact same time which causes the music from everyone's headphones to cut off.

"We Own It by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa!" Evan and Jackie answered in unison, their eyes then widened and they stared at each other.

"H-How'd you-?" Jackie asks with a surprised look, Evan then nervously chuckled.

"W-Well..." Evan began saying but he blinks before shaking his head and he looks at Chris, "D-Did we get t-two points?"

"Yep! Because the both of you are correct! I'm not surprised Jackie got it since she likes fixing cars, however I didn't expect a future police officer here to know a song from a movie about criminals," Chris remarks and Evan grits his teeth before looking away.

"Hey! It's not completely strange, and besides, Rae guessed the theme to Spongebob so is Evan getting a song from a good movie really that shocking?" Jackie asks, Rae then blinks.

"...She does have a point," Rae agrees with Jackie, Chris then takes a bit to respond to this.

"Alright, you got me there, however we are halfway through the challenge and The Seven Souls are at 2 points along with The Losers Team! The K-Shida's are right ahead of them with 3 points!" Chris announces, "However there's no time for reactions and so we're gonna get straight into the next song!"

**_"__My comeback on one hunnit, Less talking, more action, You just gon' see Ci coming, I just keep elevating, No losses, just upgrading, My lessons, made blessings, I turned that into money"_**

Ciara then smiles before she immediately presses the button, everyone looks at her.

"I actually listen to this girl, this is Level Up by Ciara," Ciara says the answer.

"Wait...there's a singer who is also named Ciara?" Sunny questions with a confused look.

"Sounds like it'd be a very complicated Civil Court Case that'd be hard to solve..." Kyle remarks before he began thinking to himself.

"I bet that's not the only hard thing~" Li remarks after hearing this, Kyle then looks at him.

"You trying to flirt with me? Because I don't mind that," Kyle nonchalantly responds with an unchanged expression.

"Now is not the time to flirt, we need to make sure we win before any flirting happens!" Sunny shouts at Kyle and Li, they both looked at Sunny afterwards.

"Awww that's a disappointment, I was planning to flirt with the other guys~" Ciara blatantly says out loud, Sunny then stares at her.

"I'm pretty sure you can flirt with them after the challenge, also there's more to this show than getting laid by a handsome guy like me and a superstitious bum and a B-minus male version of you," Sunny responds, Kyle's and Li's blinks before both of them grit their teeth.

"Screw you..." Kyle and Li states towards Sunny, Sunny then glares at them.

"I'm sorry for being brutally honest, want me to say what I think more often so you two can get used to it!?" Sunny asks.

"Try us!" Li shouts at Sunny, the two of them glared at each other.

"God...my brother is making even more enemies..." Rainy comments after seeing this before sighing.

"Look, as much as I enjoy drama, we need to move onto the next song, and Ciara was correct, meaning that The Seven Souls are tied with The K-Shida's with a total of 3 points, while the Losers Team are in last with only 2 points!" Chris confirmed towards the camera.

**_*Confessions Begin*_**

Vince was seen sitting down before chuckling at the camera, "As a professional when it comes to quoting movies, I need to watch movies in order to know what to say sometimes, I have indeed watched A Star Is Born." Vince then chuckles, "It's funny...It looks like me and Alex both guessed a song from a great movie, although I guess it makes sense," Vince begins speaking. He goes on to speak some more afterwards, "After all, if you want to make something great then you need to get your inspiration somewhere and use it to make things even better!" Vince exclaims to the camera as he smiled.

Evan was the next person seen sitting inside the Confessional before he spoke up while looking down, "Alright, it's not that I hate Jackie but I can't just simply tell everyone why I do specific things, and besides, I didn't want to reveal my dreams to become a police officer this early on," Evan confirmed before sighing. Evan looks at the camera afterwards, "It was revealed via a answer to a quiz question which I'm not completely fine with, and besides, from what I know so far, me and Jackie are just friends," Evan states confidently. He then looks from side to side before staring at the camera, "But if you need an explanation for how I knew "We Own It," It's because my parents showed me some Fast and Furious movies to show me how crafty criminals can be...can't say that I disliked the movie but I ain't gonna tell anyone that...for now."

Ciara was looking at the camera while her eyes were widened a little, "Wow...I definitely don't want another One Night Stand with Sunny after seeing that happen, last night may have been great, but, seeing him act like this really turns me off," Ciara says while frowning. She then blinks and began thinking to herself, "However, I'm gonna need to find another guy then I am gonna need to figure out who would be a good one," Ciara wonders to herself. She began smiling at the camera, "Well, there's Kyle, Li, and Leo...so just three guys left to go...going for Kyle would be interesting because I feel like he's someone who'd do well in a challenge that involves supernatural elements but he actually doesn't do well and instead I kinda win the challenge...Li is a cool guy so I think I'll probably leave him as a friend or at least save him for after one of the other guys...Maybe Leo would be the best option?" Ciara asks, she then giggled to herself, "Besides, What's the worst that could happen!?" she asks very positively before the camera cuts away afterwards.

**_*Confessions End*_**

"So, let's play the seventh song!" Chris announces before Chef played the next song.

**_"Sound of the drums! Beatin' in my heart! The thunder of guns! Tore me apart! You've been..."_**

Chloe jumped a bit and she slowly began realizing what the song was. Sunny begins thinking of the song's title and he smirks as he came up with an answer on what it was. Chloe and Sunny both went to press their buttons and they both hit their respective buttons at the same time which shuts off the music from everyone else's headphones and everyone looks at the two of them.

"THUNDERSTRUCK BY AC/DC!" Chloe and Sunny answered in unison, they both blink before immediately glaring at each other.

"I SAID IT FIRST!" Chloe shouts towards Sunny, but Sunny growled.

"NO! I DID!" Sunny shouts back at Chloe which caused Chris to sigh.

"You know, I'm not even gonna try to say who came first because it'll just end horribly, so I'll just give the K-Shida's and the Seven Souls a point respectively," Chris doesn't yell for once.

"..." Chloe didn't respond and she looks at Ingrid who gulped while looking at her, Chloe then sighed as she looked down before looking at Sunny. "I'm alright with it as long as my team gets the point," Chloe reluctantly says before frowning, Sunny then blinks.

"Well, at least I was able to get the song before any of the other guys did!" Sunny states with a smirk which caused Kyle to roll his eyes.

"We probably have the worst leader out of all the teams..." Kyle responds to himself while he was speaking about Sunny.

"It sounds like we're both thinking the same thing, even despite us being on different teams," Miriam comments after hearing what Kyle said.

"Well it sounds like things are gonna be rough on this island," Kyle states before sighing.

"Duh," Miriam responds before she sighed also, Kyle then blinks while looking at her.

"...Who were you again?" Kyle asks Miriam, Miriam raises an eyebrow.

"And now onto the next song!" Chris announces while Sunny and Chloe took off their headphones, "With The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls tied for first at 4 points, and three songs left to go, The Losers Team are in the losing position so far with 2 points! But will The Losers Team be able to get back into this!? We'll find out right now!"

**_"I walked her home then she took me inside, Finish some Doritos and another bottle of wine, I swear I'm going to put you in a song that I write, _****_About a Galway Girl and a perfect night"_**

Ingrid gasped quietly to herself and she goes to press her button, Chloe saw this and she knew that Ingrid knew what the song was.

_"Do you believe in yourself enough to do this, Ingrid?" _Ingrid remembers Rae's words and she stops her hand from pressing the button, she then sighed and began slowly moving her hand away from the button.

"INGRID!" Chloe shouts while sounding frustration, she then growls and goes over to Ingrid before grabbing her wrist.

"H-Huh!?" Ingrid asks, but Chloe forces Ingrid to press her button which Ingrid gasped at. Everyone's headphones stopped playing the song and they all stared at Ingrid as her hand was on the button. Rae's eyes widened as she saw this before she smiled a little and chuckled quietly.

"Wait, that's not fair! Ingrid didn't even press the button, Chloe forced her to press it!" Sunny immediately points out, Chris then blinks.

"Well..." Chris began speaking, he then smirked and decided to finish his sentence, "Ingrid's hand was on the button, so technically she did press it, did Chloe force her to do so?"

"Yes," Everyone answered except for Chloe and Ingrid.

"Alright, that's true, however, since Ingrid's hand was on the button she still technically pressed it which means that Ingrid has to take her guess!" Chris announces, Ingrid gulps.

"R-Really?..." Ingrid nervously asks, Chloe then lets go of her wrist.

"Just hurry up and answer it Ingrid, I may not know this song but you might know it..." Chloe states, Ingrid then looks at her and begins sweating as she looks at Chris.

"U-Ummm," Ingrid tries to muster the courage to try and take a guess.

"And to make sure you're not bluffing, you have three seconds to guess the song!" Chris announces, Ingrid then squeaks.

"W-What!?" Ingrid asks, Chef was seen pulling out a timer and smirked.

"Three..." Chef begins the counting.

"GALWAY GIRL BY ED SHEERAN!" Ingrid immediately shouts as loudly as she could while she closed her eyes, she was shaking a lot after yelling. Ingrid was breathing in and out constantly and she was doing this very frequently. She eagerly awaits the answer and she was still shaking while keeping her eyes closed, there was a short period of silence before Chris spoke up and gave the news.

"You are..." Chris began speaking, but he does a dramatic pause before giving her the answer, "Correct! Which means that the K-Shida's are in first place with 5 points!" Chris confirms, Ingrid's eyes opened and she gasped.

"R-R-R-REALLY!?" Ingrid shouts while also stuttering a lot, Chloe then chuckled.

"Yep, we're in the lead thanks to you...with an assist to me of course," Chloe confirms while smirking, Ingrid then chuckled a bit.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Ingrid simply responds with a smile, Chris then smiled.

"Which means that guarantees that The K-Shida's shall not be going into two eliminations in a row! So either The Losers Team or The Seven Souls will be going into elimination!" Chris announces, The Losers Team and The Seven Souls all glared at each other after hearing this.

"G-Good l-luck e-everyone," Ingrid says to everyone else, but no one could hear her because of how quietly she said this, then she takes off her headphones and Chloe went back to her stand. Ingrid, however, began to think about what just happened and her smile slowly went away before it's replaced with a frown because it looks like sh realized something.

"Now, we reach the ninth and potentially the final song!" Chris announces, Chef then smirked before he played the next song, Jared, Lia, Brooke, Fergy, and Hannah were remaining from The Losers Team while Rainy, Kyle, and Li were remaining from The Seven Souls, these eight competitors are the last remaining members and they all plan to win for their team, Who will fulfill their wish? Let's find out...

**_"Just chase the pain away, Let it fade away, There's a ray of Hope beyond Despair, Move on, look for the truth in this world (Only one life to live, so choose wisely)"_**

_"Wait...those words..." _Brooke and Fergy began thinking about the song, they both were trying to figure it out what it was while their eyes were closed.

_"Hope and Despair..." _Brooke was thinking inside of her mind.

_"Look for the truth..." _Fergy was thinking inside of his mind.

**_"Breaks through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it, Never...Danganronpa"_**

_"THAT MUST BE IT!"_ Brooke and Fergy both think in unison, Kyle pressed his button and blinks. The song is cut off in everyone else's headphones and everyone stares at Kyle.

"Um...this has something to do with baseball I think, since there's this guy...Is the song called "Find a solution"?" Kyle tries to guess, Brooke and Fergy smirked before they both pressed their buttons.

"NO! THAT'S WRONG!" Brooke and Fergy answered in unison, then the screen began cracking before it shattered. **BREAK!** appears on the black screen for some reason before it disappears.

"Uhhh, What happened with the screen?" Chris was heard questioning, then it cuts to another camera which was filming Brooke and Fergy.

"THIS SONG IS, NEVER SAY NEVER FROM THE DANGANRONPA ANIME!" Brooke and Fergy both kept yelling in unison, then they both blinked before looking at each other.

"Heh...you were cool for once," Brooke remarks while smiling at Fergy, Fergy then chuckled.

"Y-You too," Fergy responds, Chris then chuckled.

"Well, that settles is...The Losers Team and The Seven Souls are each tied with 4 points, whoever gets the next point will win the challenge for their team!" Chris announces, Brooke and Fergy both took their headphones off afterwards.

_"Looks like me liking anime worked for once...thank goodness I watched the Danganronpa Anime...Wow, never thought I'd say that before," _Fergy remarked inside his head before chuckling as he took off his headphones, along with Brooke.

**_*Confessions Begin*_**

Sunny was smirking while he was in the Confessional, "Getting the song right was simple, I usually like songs which helps boost my self-confidence, so naturally I imagine a bada** song playing while I'm looking cool." Sunny then chuckled before his smirk slowly began going away, "It is a little disappointing I wasn't able to guess it before the drummer chick was able to, but getting a point for my team is something a leader should always do," Sunny states. His smirk was completely gone and he was frowning, "However, seeing Kyle getting the song wrong is certainly concerning...however, I doubt I'll be able to vote him out since Li and Ciara would want to make him their play dolls, so if we lose then I might get someone else out...I know my sister will be on my side and Leon could possibly help out...Agh, I'll figure it out later."

Ingrid had a slight smile on her face while looking at the camera in the Confessional Room, "I-I...did it, r-right?" She asks the camera, but it sounded more like she was also asking that question towards herself. Ingrid then looks down and sighs, "N-No...I-I didn't...if Chloe wasn't there then I wouldn't have even pressed the button and someone else would've guessed the song..." She says to herself before closing her eyes and she frowned once again. Ingrid then clutches her fists and sniffs her nose, it seems like she was trying to hold back some tears, "I-I'm s-so p-pathetic..."

Brooke was sitting inside the Confessional room before she chuckled, "Okay, so, basically my girlfriend told me about this murder mystery game that she'd think I would like!" Brooke began explaining. "So, because I trusted her and because I like video games, I went over to her house and she showed me this game," She chuckled a bit to herself. Brooke then looks to the left while thinking of her girlfriend, "The game was called Danganronpa, so when the song mentioned Hope and Despair it began reminding me of that game, and when I heard it say the title of the game like it did in the intro for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, I knew what it was...that, and also the anime theme song was recommended by YouTube when I went on their site," Brooke admits before laughing a little, the camera cuts away afterwards.

**_*Confessions End*_**

"Now, here we are...the final song, This is gonna be the hardest one since it comes from a band who are known to sing lyrics in English that doesn't sound English, so...Jared, Lia, Hannah, Kyle, Li, and Rainy...ARE YOU READY!?" Chris loudly asks, the last six competitors all look at Chris.

"YES WE ARE!" All of them answered in unison, then they all glared at each other before Chris smirked. Rainy was seen glaring more at everyone more aggressively at everyone else than they were at her and her fists were even crumbled.

"Perfect...Here comes the last song!" Chris announces, Chef then raised his finger before he aggressively presses the play button and plays the final song which will decide who will win between The Losers Team and The Seven Souls.

.

.

.

**_"All the boys who the dance floor didn't love, And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough, Sing, until your lungs give out..."_**

Everyone seemed confused at what the song was, but everyone knew that one of them would get it soon.

**_"This Ain't A Scene, It's a...deh arse raise!"_**

Everyone heard these words at first, it left all of them confused.

**_"This Ain't A Scene, It's a...Damned arse raise! (Now you!)"_**

The words began sounding more clear to everyone, they all had their eyes closed as they tried thinking of the song.

**_"_****_This Ain't A Scene_****_, It's An...Damned arse raise! (Wear out the groove!)"_**

The lyrics slowly began become more clear to everyone as they heard the same words over and over.

**_"_****_This Ain't A Scene_****_, it's An...Damn arse raise! (Sing out loud!)"_**

All the competitors tried thinking of what the song title was...some of them like Jared, Lia, Hannah, and Kyle thought that maybe these words were the song title, they just needed to figure out what the singer was actually saying.

**_"_****_This Ain't A Scene_****_, It's An...Damn Arms raise! (Oh! Oh!)"_**

Jared, Lia, and Hannah closed their eyes as they all tried to focus as much as they could while Kyle just kept on casually listening.

**_"_****_This Ain't A Scene_****_, It's An...Damn Arms Race!"_**

Jared, Lia, and Hannah all gasped as they all finally understood what the singer was actually saying, all three of them all pressed their buttons at the same time. Li's, Rainy's, and Kyle's headphones stopped playing at the same time. Li, Rainy, and Kyle looked at the three contestants who all pressed the button.

"THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S AN ARMS RACE BY FALL OUT BOY!" Jared, Lia, and Hannah all answered in unison.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...CORRECT!" Chris announces, The Losers Team then all cheered.

**_"I'm a leading man, And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, Oh so intricate!"_** Jared and Lia looked at each other and smiled before the two of them laughed with each other while Hannah had a big smile on her face.

**_"I'm a leading man, And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, Oh so intricate!" _**The Seven Souls all stared at one another while the final song kept on playing over their staring, the other two teams were heard singing along with the song before it ends.

"That means, The Seven Souls are going into elimination tonight, and The Losers Team got ALL of their members to get a point for their team and so that's a total of 7 points, what a comeback!" Chris loudly states while smiling at the camera.

"I knew we had this in the bag the whole time," Hannah responds with a smirk, Alex and Vince then approached her.

"We knew the same thing," Alex states to Hannah, then they both fist bumped each other before looking at Vince.

"You did well...Nice job!" Vince says with a smile which caused Hannah to smile back at him.

"Thanks, you two did a nice job also, especially with getting us that double point!" Hannah responds, Vince and Alex then looked at each other.

"Yeah, we did pretty good, didn't we?" Alex asked, Vince nods in agreement and then they both looked at Hannah afterwards.

"Well, It's nice to know we have once again avoided elimination!" Hannah exclaimed, Jared smiled at this.

"No kidding..." Jared responds, but it seems like he was talking to himself rather than anyone else because he was too far away from Hannah for her to hear him, however, little did he know someone was behind him.

"It makes for great views!" Lia shouts from behind Jared, Jared then jumps.

"AH! WhO IS BEHIND ME!?" Jared's voice crack as he shouts and he lands on his feet after jumping, he then blinks as he saw it was just Lia.

"D-Did your voice just crack while yelling?" Lia asks with a smile, Jared then blushes before looking away.

"S-Shut u-up!" Jared states and he crosses his arms, Lia sees this before she pulls out her camera.

"By the way, Fergy's on his way here," Lia says, Jared then sighs before turning around and he sees Fergy.

"Sup..." Fergy says as casually as he could, and it sounds casual, but Jared just blinked.

"Sup..." Jared responds just as casually without even trying, the two of them awkwardly stared at each other afterwards.

"Just talk it out you two! I'll just be off with Lia!" Brooke exclaimed after passing them, then she smiled at Lia and Lia smiled back at her.

"Sounds good to me, Hey Brooke, wanna help me make a video for my channel?" Lia asks, Brooke then nods and the two of them walked off afterwards.

"What a happy team..." Chris comments after seeing this, then he chuckled, "Speaking of teams, Seven Souls, prepare for tonight...because tonight is when you will all vote off your first teammate!"

"Got it..." Sunny simply states while the rest of The Seven Souls looked at each other.

"Alright then, go off and decide who is gonna be sent home tonight!" Chris demands, The Seven Souls reluctantly nod at this before they all walked off afterwards while the camera focused on them.

* * *

***After the Challenge***

Sunny and Rainy were seen walking with each other outside.

"From what I have been able to analyze from each of our teammate's emotions, it appears that most of them are upset around you," Rainy explains to Sunny, Sunny then growled.

"Well it is their fault for not being able to recognize the truth and for some of them being so needlessly defiant of me," Sunny responds while he crumbles his fists.

"I think you would be more likely to understand them more if you took the time to understand their emotions," Rainy responds while she had a blank face expression, Sunny rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone has really great empathy ya know," Sunny states while frowning and crossing his arms, Rainy then sighs.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't take much empathy to know when to not try to piss people off," Rainy comments which causes Sunny then groans.

"Ugh...y'know they are all just puppets, I don't care if I just piss them off, I only care if I'm able to use them," Sunny states towards Rainy, Rainy then sighed again.

"And that is what causes a discourse between us, you see people as pawns while I see them as living breathing human being," Rainy responds and she looks away, Sunny notices this.

"You're one to talk about "living breathing human beings" considering how you seem less human than even I do," Sunny states, Rainy then looks at him before blinking a few times.

"...You got any plans for tonight?" Rainy decides to completely ignore what Sunny said, Sunny then looks at her and smirks.

"Yep, I have a target for tonight, however, I am gonna need you to get Rae on board with this," Sunny explains to Rainy, Rainy then blinks a few more times.

"...Why?" Rainy asks emotionlessly.

"Because we're gonna need her for my plan to work and I know she doesn't trust me but she'll be more willing to listen to you, as for me, I've got my part down to a damn tea!" Sunny states, Rainy then thinks to herself for a bit as she looked down before looking back at Sunny.

"It's because I'm the closest to her..." Rainy repeats part of what Sunny said to her before she spoke more, "I will do my part then," Rainy states and Sunny smirks.

"Alright then, remember, convince Rae to vote off this person," Sunny responds, then he whispers something into Rainy's ear which the cameras didn't pick up, afterwards, the two of them walk towards The Seven Soul's cabin. Along the way, Rainy whispered something into Sunny's ear which the cameras also didn't pick up on thhe words that was whispered.

Kyle was seen walking towards his bed before Ciara stepped in front of him.

"Hey~" Ciara says with a smirk, Kyle then blinks after seeing this.

"...Not interested," Kyle immediately turns down Ciara, he then walks around her before lying on his bed, Ciara then looks at him.

"Awww, so much for a fun night before elimination...speaking of which, Who are you voting for tonight?" Ciara questions, Kyle then blinks as he looks at Ciara before looking up.

"Probably Sunny, I don't like the guy and if he's smart, he'd gun after me since me and him are gonna still be in conflict if he doesn't vote me off and I didn't exactly perform well in today's challenge," Kyle explains before he sighs, Ciara sees this before she gets an idea, she pulls out her guitar from her guitar case which causes Kyle to sit up rather than lie down, Ciara then sits down by Kyle.

"That's most likely to happen so would you like to listen to a song so you won't want to focus on that too much?" Ciara asks, Kyle then blinks while staring at the guitar.

"Sure," Kyle casually answered before Ciara began playing her guitar.

Meanwhile, Li was approaching Leo with a smirk.

"Hey~" Li says to Leo and Leo looks back at him.

"Oh, Hi Li! What brings you to me!?" Leo asks very loudly, Li chuckled a bit before smiling.

"Well I was wondering what you are planning to do tonight," Li cuts to the chase, Leo then blinks before he began thinking to himself.

"That is a very good question...guess I'll just try my best to support our team the best!" Leo responds as best as he could, Li then chuckles before looking at Leo's left arm while his jacket's sleeves war covering it.

"Heh, is it okay if I can see your muscular left arm?~" Li asks with a smirk, Leo then gasps before clutching his left sleeve.

"W-Who are you voting for t-tonight!?" Leo immediately changes the subject and he sweats a little, Li blinks as he heard this question before he began thinking.

"I guess I'll be voting for Sunny, especially since he pissed me off, also I know Kyle's gonna be on my side when voting for him so that's two guaranteed votes," Li answers before chuckling, "But you can make any choice you want tonight."

"R-Really?" Leo asks as he loses his grip from his left sleeve.

"Yeah, I know we don't know each other well, but, from what I've seen...you seem to be a nice guy Leo, and I wouldn't want you to change because I wanted you to along with my plans I'm doing out of spite," Li says which causes Leo to smile a bit.

"Thanks...Jun Li Feng," Leo responds and Li chuckles before patting Leo's head and he walks away afterwards, Leo watches Li walk off into the bathroom as he sat on his bed, but in the background of the shot, someone was standing behind Leo.

"And that's what separates the bad players from the great players," Leo heard and he looks behind him and looks at the person speaking to him, "The ability to do...**Whatever It Takes."**

"Sunny?" Leo asks, Sunny was seen smirking at Leo, he was the person standing behind him.

"Hey Leo...let's talk~"

Rainy was seen approaching Rae, Rae was seen sewing and Rainy sat down by her.

"Hey, Rae," Rainy spoke before Rae looks at her and blinks.

"What brings you to me?" Rae asks, Rainy then sighs.

"I want to know who you are voting for tonight," Rainy confirms which causes Rae to raise an eyebrow.

"And why would you want to know that?" Rae questions and her voice remained the same.

"Because I want you to do something," Rainy states which makes Rae stop sewing, Rae then stares at Rainy afterwards.

"What makes you think I'll trust you so easily? You're more emotionless than I am, and for all I know, you could probably only tell me to do this so I can get eliminated," Rae responds and he stare slowly turned into a glare, Rainy then sighs.

"If I was trying to get you eliminated, then I'd go to someone else so I could get enough votes to vote you out, and does it look like I would want you to get voted out?" Rainy questions.

"Well, does it ever look like you're actually displaying any other emotions rather than being just a ghost?" Rae remarks while she smiled a bit, then she chuckled a bit afterwards.

"Maybe you could be a good guitar player!" Ciara was seen speaking with Kyle, Kyle then blinks.

"Yeah...in my dreams," Kyle responds before the two of them laughed with each other.

_"It looks like Rainy is doing her thing, now it's time to make her show emotion so she can convince Rae better!" _Sunny thinks inside his mind while he saw Rainy and Rae speak with each other, he then sees Kyle and Ciara laugh before turning to Leo.

"Hey Leo, What is nine plus ten?" Sunny asks Leo, Leo then blinks before he tries thinking.

"Nineteen?" Leo asks with a bit of a dumbfounded look.

"Nope, TwEnTy OnE," Sunny says as funny as he could say it, this causes Leo to laugh out loud and Sunny laughs along with him. Li was seen exiting the bathroom and he sees everyone laughing before going back into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Huh? Why is everyone laughing?" Rae asks as she noticed everyone laughing, Rainy then began to smile.

"Hehehe, Want me to show some emotion?" Rainy asks while she as bouncing on the bed a bit, this causes Rae to raise an eyebrow again.

"Uhhh, Rainy?" Rae asks with a bit of concern heard in her voice, Rae giggled a bit.

"I am a-okay! I just wanted to show you that I can display other emotions! So, now will you listen to what I have to say?" Rainy asks after speaking very happily, almost to a strange extent, Rae blinks for a bit before sighing.

"Alright...I didn't expect you to show much emotion, but, I guess I'll hear you out since I doubt you'd be overly happen to help set up a plan to get me out, especially since I'm one of the few people who can have a conversation with you," Rae states, Rainy then giggled more while smiling much more.

"Good~" Rainy says while giggling, then the camera cuts away.

* * *

***Elimination Ceremony***

The Seven Souls were seen walking to the campfire, there were 21 stumps surrounding half of the campfire the exact same position it was in the previous elimination ceremony. Chef and Chris were standing on the other half side of the campfire.

"Seven Souls...It's Time," Chris says the exact same words he said last time, The Seven Souls nod before all of them sat down on 7 out of the 21 stumps at the Elimination Ceremony. Chris then sighs before speaking up, "Your team were doing so well, but it appeared that luck wasn't on your side tonight, and so that leads us to this moment," He speaks. Chef was seen grabbing seven torches which each had the name of The Seven Soul's each member on it, "Where one of you will be forced to go home."

"What's with the torches?" Kyle asks what everyone else was asking inside their minds.

"The torches this season are here to represent your lifeline in this game, one of these torches will be burnt inside this campfire," Chris explains with a smile, Chef was seen setting each of the torches into the ground, he then picks up smirks before holding up a burnt torch which barely looked like a torch anymore.

"This is what happens to each of your torches, this torch had the name of the previously eliminated competitor," Chef states.

"Kennedy Rose Lee...I heard Jared say her name..." Ciara confirms, Chef then nods before dropping the burnt torch.

"Yep, what happened to this torch could happen to your torch also, that's what neither Jared or any of The Seven Souls know yet, so let's see which of you will be voted off since you all now know about this," Chef responds and he walks over back to the seven torches and stood by them.

"After tonight, The Seven Souls will turn into The Six Souls...And yes, I've been waiting since the first episode to say that," Chris says before he chuckled a bit.

"Hahaha! Nice one!" Leo tries to cheer up the mood, everyone then stares at him.

"Let's just get to voting already," Sunny states as he looks back at Chris, everyone nods in agreement.

"Straight to the point, I'm starting to like you guys now," Chris confirms, Sunny was seen standing up and he just walked over into the Confessional Room after taking the pen from Chris's stand.

* * *

**_*After the Votes*_**

Leo was the last person coming out of the Confessional Room, he wasn't smiling and he sat back down on his stump after doing so. Chris walked into the Confessional Room and grabbed the box inside it, he took it and placed it on his stand where each contestant's votes were inside of. Chef then places down a tray with seven marshmallows on it, he then chuckled.

"Now, I hope each of you are prepared, because I am gonna reveal to all of you your votes...the contestant with the most votes will be voted off," Chris confirms, Li then sighs.

"We know, just get on with the votes so we can see how things are gonna go," Li impatiently says, Chris then blinks before smirking.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Chris announces before he takes a marshmallow and eats it as he pulls out the first picture from the box, he stares at the picture for a bit while eating his marshmallow.

.

.

.

.

.

The first picture was of..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Li**, you got the first vote," Chris confirms as he turns the picture around and shows it to everyone as Li's picture after swallowing the marshmallow he ate. Li's eyes widened while staring at the picture.

"W-What!?" Li questions while he looked surprised by this, Chris then chuckles a bit.

"Next vote..." Chris says before he eats another marshmallow, five marshmallows remained and Chris was eating his second marshmallow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Li**, that's another vote for you," Chris confirms, he revealed the second picture was of Li also after he finished his second marshmallow.

"W-Why, Why am I being voted for!?" Li loudly asks before he began looking around, then his eyes stopped on one person...Sunny.

"And now, the third vote is for..." Chris begins speaking and he eats his third marshmallow, four marshmallows remained and he stares at the picture and the third vote.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Li**, that's your third vote, one more vote for you and you're gone," Chris confirms and he finished his third marshmallow.

"Sunny..." Li states while he glared at Sunny, Sunny smirked at him before laughing a bit.

"You f***ed with the wrong guy," Sunny states before laughing a bit more while Li grits his teeth.

"And now, the fourth and potentially final vote..." Chris says before he pauses and eats his fourth marshmallow as he pulls out the fourth and potentially final picture that will be pulled out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Li**, that's four votes for you, which means you are the first member of The Seven Souls to be eliminated," Chris states as he revealed the last picture to everyone, he then smirks and drops it. Chris then throws the last three marshmallows on his tray into the fire.

"Y-You!" Li shouts at Sunny, Sunny then chuckled before looking at Chris.

"Hey Chris, what were the other three votes?" Sunny asks with a smug look, Chris then pulled out the last three pictures out of his box.

"The three votes were for you Sunny..." Chris confirmed and Sunny chuckled.

"As expected, my plan worked~" Sunny responds, Rae then blinks before she walked up to Li.

"You didn't get us a point today, and last challenge, the point was handed to our team without you doing anything...sorry Li, but I want this team to succeed," Rae states towards Li before she walked away from him, Li then growls while Rae just walked off into the darkness.

"It looks like things worked out," Rainy says to Sunny, Sunny then nods.

"Indeed they did," Sunny states and he pats Rainy's head before Rainy also walks off afterwards, Leo was still looking down and Li approached him.

"Hey Leo...Who'd you vote for?" Li asks, Leo then blinks before looking up at Li.

"..." Leo doesn't say a word and instead there's a period of silence between the two of them.

"..." Li didn't say anything either and his eyes widened as he slowly realized why Leo was being quiet.

"...I'm weak..." Leo simply says to Li before looking down and he walks away from Li, Li just stood there in stunned silence while he saw Leo walk into the darkness also.

"Don't worry," Li heard behind him, then he turns around and sees Kyle was the one who said these words.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Li asks, "I just got eliminated! How am I NOT supposed to worry!?"

"Because, I'll find a way to eliminate Sunny," Kyle states towards Li, Li then blinks.

"I hope you do, because he DESERVES elimination at this point!" Li angrily shouts, Ciara then walks up to the both of them.

"Well, it's a shame you were eliminated, but maybe we could do something after the show?~" Ciara asks, Li then blinks while staring at her.

"...I'm gay," Li simply responds before he walks past Ciara and Kyle, he then walks up to Sunny.

"I hate you and Kyle, but at least he did something to get us a point yesterday...also, I can manipulate all the other puppets...unfortunately, you weren't one of them," Sunny explains, Li then blinks.

"Ciara...do you have your guitar?" Li asks as he turns around, Ciara then nods before she hands her guitar over to Li. Li then begins playing it very horribly.

**_"And I'm like, f*** youuu, O-O-Oooh," _**Li sings towards Sunny before she gave Ciara her guitar back and Sunny chuckled before pointing at Ciara.

**_"And f*** her too," _**Sunny sings back at Li before he chuckled and puts his hands in his pockets.

"...If karma exists, I hope you get it!" Li shouts at Sunny before he storms past him and he bumps into his shoulder, Sunny then grits his teeth and growls a bit after this happens.

"Alright then, are you ready to leave Li?" Chris asks.

"Absolutely," Li responds, Chris then smirks.

"Perfect, CHEF!" Chris shouts, Chef was seen pressing a button and a long chain with a metal collar pops out of the darkness and the collar snaps shut around Li's neck, Li's eyes widened.

"W-What t-the-!?" Li loudly asks, Chris then chuckles.

"Behold, **The Chain of Shame!** It's not fatal...but it's extremely painful, so...Enjoy!" Chris exclaims, Sunny's, Kyle's, and Ciara's eyes all widened as they all saw this happened because they were the only members there, Li thn gasps.

"W-Wait!" Li shouts, but the chain pulls him off his feet and into the air, the chain then pulled him into the darkness afterwards.

"...Holy s***," Sunny responds after this happened, Chris then chuckled and looks at the three contestants.

"Painful ain't it? Well, this season ain't just gonna be a bunch of non-physical boring challenges! It will slowly but surely escalate...but as for now, the worst has yet to come, The Chain of Shame is proof of that...so you all better prepare for tomorrow!" Chris tells them.

"...We will..." Kyle simply responds before he turns around and walks into the darkness, Ciara followed him while Sunny remained there.

"I-I ain't going i-into the darkness!" Sunny shouts, Rainy was then suddenly seen walking back and she went to Sunny.

"Come on..." Rainy responds, she was back to her emotionless self and she grabbed Sunny's arm and pulled him into the darkness with her while Chris watched with a smile.

"Ahhh, siblings are weird," Chris comments, Chef was seen taking the torch with Li's name on it and he throws it into the fire which causes the fire to get even bigger while the torch began to burn and the camera focused on the burning torch.

**_*Confession Begins*_**

Sunny was sen sitting inside the Confessional and he smirked at the camera, "Being nice shouldn't be how this game is played, it should be filled with backstabs, big moves, and other crap...you need to be smart to win this game and if you can't accept that then you'll be voted out this game like Li just was!" Sunny states. He then chuckled and leans against the toilet, "Like, be smart with who you mess with because if you're not careful...you could tick off the wrong person, Li didn't realize that and so I used everything at my disposal to eliminate him...like Rainy," Sunny confirms. He then chuckles, "Y'know I don't see what she sees in these other people but boy is she useful sometimes, she is my sister so naturally I care for her, but she's also a good puppet at times, luckily thanks to her empathy she noted me of Leo's peculiar attitude, it was as if he was faking it...so I used it against him and it helped me manipulate Leo into doing what I want, and because I know that when Rainy is overwhelmed by emotions she also reacts the same way, hell, when she first laughed she fainted after a minute when she was just 4, so I knew that I needed everything to go as conveniently as they could...and they did...because I did, Whatever It Takes!" Sunny shouts before he chuckled after, he stood up and walked out of the Confessional Room afterwards.

**_*Confessional Ends*_**

"Well, another elimination, and this time it was far less dramatic than the previous one, but did that make it more shocking or less shocking!?" Chris loudly asks, "Oh well, I guess we'll see, but as for now, stay tuned because there's even more stuffs that's gonna happen! What will they be!? I don't know, but we'll find out next time on-"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

**Total Drama Move Along**

**Episode 3 is finally finished! Yeah, I apologize for taking over a month to make this chapter, I just felt like relaxing more rather than working on the story, so yes, I was being lazy and I was also getting into another series. However, I am NOT abandoning this story, and in fact I am still gonna try to finish up this story, will it be done by the end of the year? If I am not-lazy enough to make that possible, then yes.**

**I shall now apologize to Skyn1nja123 for eliminating Jun Li Feng, the reason for eliminating him was multiple reasons, but the main one is something that'll probably be the most common reason these early chapters will say: I didn't have much planned for them, so yes I didn't have much planned for Li, also I shall make a side-apology towards Epifanio Therion for eliminating a competitor you like this early on, that was honestly a coincidence. Now, another reason I eliminated Li was because I didn't find him as interesting at the other characters, having a "social butterfly" is good and all, but I don't think there was as much to his character as there was to the rest of The Seven Souls, I am sorry if this comes off as mean but I am being honest here. Although, I know I don't want eliminations to be completely random so I decided for him to begin hating Sunny, and for him to be the actual vote while everyone else thought Sunny would vote for Kyle instead, so the elimination would be somewhat shocking.**

**Now, as for the chapter, it was a "Guess That Song" challenge this time around, so yeah, another guessing game, don't worry, eventually things will escalate and the challenges will get more exciting, and trust me on that one! I used to constantly go all-out with my stories but for this season, I want to pace things well and make a sorta progression with the challenges, and besides, I already know what the challenge for the Merge Episode will be, so basically I've got the challenge for Episode 10 planned already...but we've got 6 Episodes to get through in order to reach that points, so I can't get too ahead of myself.**

**Now, here are the remaining team members!:**

**The K-Shida's: **** Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Jackie, Evan, and Ingrid**

**The Losers Team: Jared, ****Vince, Lia, Hannah, Alex, Fergy, and Brooke**

**The Seven Souls: ****Leo, Kyle, Sunny, Rainy, Rae, and Ciara**

**The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls have both lost members, will The Losers Team lose a teammate next time? Or will The K-Shida's or even The Seven Souls lose another member!? Next Episode shall reveal the answer!**

**Also, the reason for the Elimination Ceremony ending anti-climatically compared to the previous one, was because I didn't want to make this Elimination go similarly to the previous one, with it starting with the "obvious target" to nearly get eliminated, but the "surprise target" gets more votes and is eliminated instead, I wanted this Elimination to be different and surprising since I'd normally go for the more dramatic stuff rather than the great build up but not-so-great payoff but I did it here for things to be different in a way. Now, with that out of the way, it's time to get into the Question of the Day!:**

(For the people with OCs): Did you think what happened with your character during the challenge was in character or justified? Also, What is your favorite song used in this Chapter?

(For the people without OCs): What was your favorite moment of this chapter?

**I shall respond to the reviews from this chapter, next chapter! Once again I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I tried to make sure that this was worth the wait! So I hope that it was, and that's all I shall say for now! Also I will show the results from specific questions which means it'll be random depending if I can tally up the votes! And with those words finally said...**

**Don't f*** with my love, That heart is so co-Dammit! That song wasn't even used in the chapter...Oh well might as well sing another song that was in the chapter...My pretty little Galway Girl and now I shall-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Episode 4: Boot or Dare!

**You probably know the drill already, Review Response time!:**

**Artamis9: I'm glad to hear that Jackie and Alex were both still in character.  
Short review, Short response, I knew that some people would like "Shallow" thanks to my knowledge.**

**rahuldani:**** Yea-No, I'm not doing that, I'm gonna keep going on with my original plan for my Total Drama stories.**

**Candela Monsoon:**** I appreciate reviews like this which are long especially compared to other reviews, however because they're long and good, I can only cherry pick which points I want to talk about or discuss, so time to do this.**

**I am honestly surprised you didn't pick up that the K-Shida's was literally Jun's last name, but shortened. And yes, Miriam and Jun are like fire and ice.**

**Sunny and Rainy's dynamic is one that I find interesting, so making it work the way it's intended to was my goal at points especially since it was very important for the Elimination Ceremony. Kyle vs Sunny shall continue, how it will, is yet to be seen.**

**I am so glad that I made you laugh so much times last chapter! I noticed that two of the three moments which REALLY made you laugh involved Leo, so that's something I'll note.**

**Well then, I shall look forward to Total Drama Act II: Musical Power! I shall anticipate your OC from it also, and also I knew that having Alex and Vince guess "Shallow" would be the most fitting guess.**

**Yeah, Jared's a pessimist so it's gonna take him a while to get through the Kay phase...speaking of which, I liked how you specify you were saying "Okay" just shortened rather than Kay, whose name is of one of the competitors from my previous Total Drama stories and the sister of Hannah Jordan.**

**Well, take your time with Musical Parade, I wouldn't want you to burn yourself out with writing it! I mean, hell, it took me a month to post Episode 3 even though it took me a single week to post Episode 2 after Episode 1, so yeah *holds up a peace sign also***

**gamergirl101:**** Well, ya see, when I was making slow progress on the previous Episode for a month, I got into Danganronpa during that time and so I decided to have it referenced inside the previous chapter!**

**Nobody245: ****I decided to add the justification on how Evan knows a song because I just wanted to make sure that it sounds logical (and not just a random fact that has nothing to do with the characters) and so I can have it relate to their characters a bit, I wanted an explanation for how specific characters knew songs so I wanted it to be explained since people could be curious on how someone knows songs.**

**It appears that we're both in the same position with submitting Danganronpa OCs but having none of them accepted, although it looks like Danganronpa is getting quite the amount of love, I'm glad I'm not alone in liking it and the anime's theme song, "Never Say Never"**

**More will be seen soon!**

**PurpleShadowManipulator:**** Yeah, I'm so happy that you found the moment where Fergy and Brooke got 2 points for their team by answering at the same time! I really liked writing this scene because having Fergy get a song from Danganronpa and gaining some respect from Brooke as they both spoke the same words and were speaking Danganronpa language for a bit! Poor Fergy's immaturity though, but hey, at least he had a moment to shine!**

**Epifanio Therion: ****Yeah, the whole Leo and Sunny situation will be going on for a bit depending on how much longer they last in the game, I will keep it vague what happened for now. Also that Danganronpa part was me just trying to make it as accurate to the game as possible so I included all of the details from the game for that one moment, especially with that BREAK! on the screen. The Chain of Shame is also inspired by Danganronpa with all of it's first executions of each game.**

**Seven reviews, that's a pretty good amount if I say so myself! Anyways, I hope you're all doing alright and let's get straight into the chapter!**

* * *

"Previously on this season of Total Drama," Chris's voice was heard while the screen was black. The black screen slowly fades away and reveals Chris to be standing on one of the stands used for the previous challenge as he had headphones on, "Our contestants went through a Try to guess that song challenge we called **It's An Arms Race**!" Chris loudly confirms. He then chuckles before smirking at the camera, "And after a bunch of guessing, The Seven Souls came in last so they were sent into elimination."

"And it was great!" Chef exclaimed, Chris chuckled.

"Indeed, even though it was not dramatic as the first elimination, there was one thing that made it truly stand out!" Chris announces.

"You are referring to our new method of eliminating competitors, am I correct?" Chef asks, Chris then nods.

"Yep, and if you missed what it did last episode, then allow me to make an example!" Chris exclaimed, he then picks up his phone and calls someone.

"Who are you calling?" Chef asks.

"You're up," Chris completely ignores Chef's question, then a person was seen making their way over to Chris and Chef. The person was a guy, their eyes were round and their eye color was black and their hair was a black medium haircut, they seemed to be about 20 years old and their average weight appeared to be about (189 lbs) and they were definitely tall (About 6'0" it looks like), they were wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and they also wore black jeans and black converse. The person then approached Chris and Chef and he smirked at the two of them.

"Sup~" The person states, Chris then chuckled.

"Ahhh, Tyler Jordan, you ready to be tested on?" Chris asks while pulling out a button.

"Sure, I don't really mind sin-Wait what do you mean tested on!?" Tyler asks with a worried look on his face, Chris then chuckled and a chain flew out as it had a collar on it, the collar reaches Tyler and snaps shut around his neck which causes Tyler's eyes to widened and he sweats immediately.

"Behold, **The Chain of Shame!" **Chris announces, then he presses the button again and the collar detaches from around Tyler's neck and Tyler gulps, he still looked a little tense.

"W-What was g-gonna h-happen?" Tyler asks, Chris then blinks.

"Wanna find out?" Chris responds with a question of his own, Tyler shook his head.

"N-No! C-Can I g-go now?" Tyler asks, Chris then nods and Tyler ran away afterwards.

"Ahhh, I'm gonna be an awful father-in-law," Chris remarks after seeing this before chuckling.

"Antics aside, we're gonna need to wrap this up," Chef states, Chris then nods before looking at the camera.

"Alright, let's end this! Welcome to-"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

* * *

**_*Intro Begins*_**

**_"I-"_**

**_*Intro Ends*_**

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 4: Boot or Dare**

* * *

"Now that's just a d*** move!" Chris shouts, the camera cuts away afterwards while a laugh was heard in the background.

***The K-Shida's***

Jun opened his eyes and sat up in his bed before he chuckled a bit.

_"Another day, Another chance to lead the team out of elimination...or into elimination, it depends which one will benefit me more today,"_ Jun says to himself inside of his mind. Rather than giving himself a pat on the back, Jun stood up and he looks around to see what the rest of his team was doing. He chuckled upon seeing Miriam speaking with Jackie on top of Jackie's bed.

"I wonder what the two of them are talking about," Jun states before chuckling, he then sees Evan standing up and he began walking away from his bed since Jackie slept above him, and that's where Miriam and Jackie were speaking with each other. Jun just smirked before he stepped in front of Evan, Evan then blinks while staring at Jun.

"What do you w-w-w-?" Evan tries asking Jun, but he keeps stuttering which prevents him from finishing his sentence before Jun could respond.

"Well my friendly neighborhood police officer~" Jun remarks but Evan growls a bit upon hearing this and he looks away.

"D-Don't say it like it's a d-damn joke," Evan states as he looks away but Jun chuckled.

"Why? It's not like being a police officer is considered a good thing these days so why bother to treat it that way?" Jun asks in a very smug manner, Evan then blinks and slowly turns his head towards Jun's direction.

"...What'd you just say?..." Evan asks while he began crumbling his fists, Jun then sees this but he just kept on smirking.

"Do you feel like punching me? Do you feel like brutalizing me? Oh, Who am I kidding? Of course you do, That's what police officers do best!" Jun exclaimed before he laughed, "Hahaha! I can't believe you dream of being anything else other than me!"

"..." Evan remains quiet at first and he quietly glares at Jun, "I know you want me to punch you..." Evan says, but he shoves his hands in his pockets and turns away from Jun, "But I won't give you the satisfaction...I will only do what's best for my game and it's clear that the best thing for my game is to take you out like the b**** you are."

"Oooh~ Such vulgar language, but I didn't expect a lowlife like you to use a creative and great vocabulary like mines, only the people who will go to the lowest of lows to the point that I'd deem them a desperate, worthless, and forgettable human being would use such words like the ones you've just used," Jun states before laughing more. Evan then growls before he walks past Jun and bumps into him.

"Arrogant prick..." Evan states after walking past Jun, Jun then chuckled before running on ahead of Evan.

"Do not worry, I will gladly open the door for you since I am a perfect specimen who knows when to support his teammates," Jun states and he stood in front of Evan which means he was right in front of the door.

"Your ego knows no bounds, does it?" Evan asks.

"I think that's hypocritical of you since-" Jun was gonna say, but as he puts his hand on the door knob, his hand slips off the door knob and he stumbles after this happens which leads to him accidentally stumbling into a bunk bed and he hits his head on the top bunk bed. He then falls backwards and lands on his back afterwards. Evan chuckled after seeing this before pulling a small bottle of water out of his pocket.

"Thank you Kennedy for leaving some stuffs behind," Evan states to the bottle of water before chuckling and he drops the small bottle before grabbing the doorknob and he turns it to open the door, Evan walks out the door while Jun clutched his head while he was on his back.

_"Alright, ticking him off didn't work...dang you Kennedy!" _Jun states inside of his mind as he grits his teeth.

The camera turns and shows Miriam and Jackie speaking, the camera zooms in to listen to their conversation.

"So, I am trying to make sure that if we do go into elimination, that we get out Jun," Miriam was seen telling Jackie, Jackie blinks while looking at her.

"Wanna pass me my toolbox?" Jackie requests and Miriam nods before grabbing Jackie's toolbox which was behind her, she then gives Jackie the toolbox and Jackie takes a screwdriver out of the toolbox.

"Anyways, When the time comes to vote, will you vote Jun out with me?" Miriam requests, Jackie began screwdriving some of the screws on her prosthetic leg to go into it more.

"Look Miriam, I know you and Jun have a ongoing rivalry going on here, but I just hope this doesn't get to out of hand...and besides, maybe there's some good inside of Jun that we've yet to seen," Jackie suggests very optimistically.

"Jackie...we both know that's a load of crap, but I can't change your mindset so I'm not gonna try, although I do wonder if you also want to help me with a few things," Miriam confirms, Jackie then puts her screwdriver back in her toolbox and looks at Miriam.

"Sure, Anything for a friend!" Jackie exclaims with a smile, Miriam then chuckled.

"Alright, Please make sure to tone down the naivety, it's making me concerned for your longevity in this game," Miriam states before Jackie chuckled.

"If I had to sleep an hour for every time I heard that nothing would change...because I rarely ever sleep," Jackie confirms which causes Miriam to raise an eyebrow.

"That...doesn't sound healthy or smart," Miriam responds but Jackie shook her head.

"Nah it's fine, although I wonder what else I could do if I adjust a few things with my leg," Jackie wonders as she stares at her leg.

"Maybe not have it not fall off which leads to Evan catching you?" Miriam remarks but Jackie laughed a bit.

"Miriam, I'm a mechanic, not a inventor," Jackie states before she resumed working on her leg and the two girls continued their conversation.

The camera goes outside the house and shows Ingrid placing down a grill while Chloe stood behind it.

"H-Here's the g-grill," Ingrid nervously tells Chloe, Chloe then nods before pulling a spatula.

"I'm ready to cook!" Chloe states with a smile, Ingrid then sighs.

"W-What are you planning t-to cook?" Ingrid asks, Chloe then blinks before she began thinking.

"Hm...I guess I'll make some krabby patties!" Chloe declares.

"P-Patties it is," Ingrid responds before she goes into her team's cabin and she comes out with a pack of patties which she opens up and she puts some of them on the grill.

"Do you usually cook patties?" Chloe asks.

"I-I'm actually m-more used to u-using stoves and pans but I can c-cook on a g-grill when needed..." Ingrid answers with a nervous smile.

"Neat, that means you could probably cook on a stage while I'm performing with my drums someday, just make sure not to burn down the place or take my glory," Chloe states while staring at Ingrid, Ingrid then gulped.

"I-I-I don't think t-that'd h-happen...F-From what I know 48 p-performers have d-died onstage," Ingrid responds and she began sweating, Chloe then blinks before rolling her eyes.

"That's definitely concerning, but as long as I've got my friends with me, I don't think I'll be dying any time soon!" Chloe exclaimed with a smile that was clearly forced, she was staring at Ingrid while saying this.

"U-Uhhh, Chloe?" Ingrid asks, Chloe then blinks while there a smoke coming out of the grill behind her.

"Yes?" Chloe asks back at Ingrid, Ingrid then points to behind Chloe and Chloe sees the grill beginning to burn the patties.

"F-Flip t-the p-patties!" Ingrid nervously shouts out, Chloe then nods before she puts her spatula under one of the patties but she felt the intense fire of the grill burn her a bit and she lets go of the spatula.

"AGH! SON OF A-!" Chloe shouts but she cuts herself off and she kicks the grill which causes Ingrid to gasp, the grill went flying into the air for a bit due to the kick.

"C-CHLOE!" Ingrid shouts and the grill lands on yellow grass, there were also yellow grass surrounding Chloe and Ingrid which Chloe now noticed.

"Oh..." Chloe realizes, then the grill burns the yellow grass and a circle of fire surrounds Ingrid and Chloe, which causes Chloe to nervously chuckle as she looks at Ingrid.

"W-Why'd you w-waste the f-food!?" Ingrid loudly asks as she still stuttered, Chloe then blinks.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT!?" Chloe yells back at Ingrid but louder.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'm n-not t-thinking c-clearly!" Ingrid shouts and she grabs her hair, they both began freaking out afterwards, and then the camera cuts away from that disaster of a cooking lesson.

* * *

***The Losers Team***

Jared was seen waking up and blinks before quickly looking to the side of his bed and he sees no one there.

"Phew," Jared sighs in relief after seeing this, he then looks up and smiles.

"HELLO!" Lia pops out from under the bed which causes Jared to freak out and he accidentally hits his head on the bed above him.

"NOT AGAIN!" Fergy shouts as he jumped off his bed after Jared hits his head on it, Fergy then face plants into the ground while Lia giggled a little.

"Wow, you two are easy to surprise in the morning," Lia remarks and Jared clutches his head while looking at Lia.

"You really don't know when to cool down, do you?" Jared asks, Lia giggled a little.

"I know when to perfectly cool down but if I did that, then I'd be less like the person my subscribers see me as!" Lia confirms and she was seen holding her camera, Jared rolls his eyes.

"Sounds like you're gonna be one hell of a girl I'll be living with until Merge," Jared states before Lia nods.

"Indeed I am! Speaking of which, I gotta upload the video of our third morning waking up on Total Drama!" Lia exclaimed.

"You better edit out me the part about me and Fergy," Jared responds.

"Yay! Someone remembered me!" Fergy's voice was heard while the camera was still focused on Jared and Lia.

"Don't get used to it," Jared immediately states which causes Fergy to be heard pouting.

"I don't really know how to edit videos..." Lia admits while she had a nervous smile and she was sweating a little, Jared then gets off his bed and stands up.

"Then I'll try to help you, I may not be an editor, however, whenever something seems out of place, I know how to fix it, so I'll tell you what'll make your video better, however you're the one who is gonna need to do the work as I don't know how to edit things, I can only tell you what needs to change," Jared immediately confirms after standing up, Lia then gasped.

"Really!?" Lia loudly asks.

"Yes, Really," Jared responds with a unchanged face expression, A.K.A. a neutral face.

"Thank you! Now I can edit in yesterday's clip of Brooke trying to teach me how to skateboard!" Lia responds, Jared then nods before Lia grabbed his right wrist and pulls him along, Jared sighs in relief.

"Phew, at least I didn't hit my head on-" Jared was going to say, only for a baseball to hit his head and Jared clutches his head with his left hand, "I spoke too soon!" Jared shouts and he fell onto his knees, but Lia had no problem dragging him.

The baseball was thrown by Alex who nervously chuckled, Vince was heard sighing while Hannah was seen with a baseball bat. Lia kept dragging Jared on the ground while Alex, Vince, and Hannah blinked and watched Jared. Vince and Hannah then slowly turn both of their heads to look at Alex, Alex was sweating a bit and he whistles while putting his hands behind his back.

"Cut!" Vince states while he was holding a camera, Hannah then drops her baseball bat.

"You really couldn't just aim right above Jared?" Hannah asks Alex, Alex then began whistling "In The Hall of the Mountain King."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alex tries to avoid the discussion, only for Hannah to sigh before looking at Vince.

"Why did you put Alex to be in the role of a sport-star when he doesn't even pitch a baseball that well?" Hannah questions before Vince blinked.

"U-Uhhh," Vince pauses while he tries to answer before he cleared his throat and puffs out his chest "...Well, My mama said, "Life was like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get.""

"That makes sense," Hannah responds with a happy smile, "After all, maybe if Alex was good at baseball then he'd be able to be very likely to do his role as the baseball star named Leon."

"Look, I only like to film, not act and do sports," Alex states while he approached Hannah and Vince.

"Alright then, it looks like I'm gonna need to do the pitching for the scene," Vince confirms before he looks at Alex and gives the camera to him.

"Thank god, this would be critically despised on rotten tomatoes if I was one of the actors," Alex remarks before he chuckled and got the camera ready to film.

"Unless if they're hilariously bad like The Room," Hannah comments before chuckling.

"That is definitely one hell of an example there," Alex agrees before he begins wondering, "However, I wonder how you know that movie..."

"Do I really need to provide an explanation on how I know a movie like The Room?" Hannah asks before Vince blinks.

"Well, she's got a point there, it's like asking how does a normal person know about air," Vince comments before Alex then sighs.

"O-Oh...I apologize for asking then," Alex responds before he looks around, "Is there a stand for the camera I can use around here?"

"Actually, I think that using your own hands to film the scene is better since it gives off the impression that someone is filming a legitimate baseball game...but make sure not to shake the camera too much like this is a found footage movie," Vince states, this causes Alex to blink before smiling.

"Got it!" Alex exclaimed before he accidentally presses the record button.

_"This is gonna be a long filming session..."_ Hannah whispers while seeing this, then she giggled a bit and smiled afterwards.

Fergy was seen slowly getting back onto his feet and sighs after getting up. Brooke was seen waking up afterwards and she blinks before getting onto her feet and she blinks.

"Hmph!" Brooke states and she saw a baseball going towards her face, but she catches the baseball with her left hand before throwing it into the air. Brooke takes a step forward with her left leg as she catches the baseball with her right hand. She smirked before throwing the baseball right back in the same direction it was thrown and Hannah's eyes widened before she swings the baseball bat with all her effort, but she swings it too early and so the baseball flies right by Hannah and it crashes and goes flying out of the cabin.

"And there goes our only baseball," Hannah remarks before looking at Vince while he nervously smiled.

"I-I'm not a good p-pitcher..." Vince admits, Alex chuckled.

"Maybe we shouldn't film a movie about baseball," Alex suggests.

"Agred," Hannah and Vince agreed before the three of them walked away afterwards while Brooke smiled.

"And the award for best future baseball player goes to me!" Brooke announces while she puts her hands on her hips before chuckling, Fergy's eyes widened after he saw all this.

"W-Wow...she's good," Fergy responds before staring at Brooke, _"It appears that her body isn't the only thing great about her...it appears that she's also good when it comes to sports, so I think that our team should definitely keep her..."_

"Anyways, time to call my girlfriend," Brooke responds before she lies down on her stomach on her bed, she then turns on her phone and dials in the number for her girlfriend.

_"Dat ass," _Fergy's mind immediately begins thinking while staring at Brooke.

"Stop staring!" Brooke shouts, Fergy's face then turns red and he looks away afterwards.

_"S***," _Fergy curses inside of his mind.

_"He's so predictable at this point," _Brooke thinks to herself before she rolls onto her back and waits patiently while using her phone.

* * *

***The Seven Souls***

Sunny was seen opening his green eyes while the sun was shining on him. He then chuckled before sitting up on his bed and he looks around the cabin, he stood up afterwards. Sunny then walks around before seeing Leo, Leo was looking at the ground while sitting up on his bed.

_"Jeez, he makes it look like someone died," _Sunny comments in his mind before walking up to Leo.

"Leo!" Sunny shouts, this causes Leo to jump a bit in his bed, but not to the point where he hits his head on the bed above him, He then blinks before looking at Sunny.

"H-Hello team l-leader!" Leo responds while sweating with a nervous smile, Sunny sees this before chuckling.

"At least you're useful to the team now...Leon Salvatore," Sunny states before Leo nods.

"Y-Yes...I-I'm u-u-useful..." Leo hesitantly responds which causes Sunny to blink.

"I'm glad you think so, but I want you to answer my question..." Sunny pauses while speaking before he smirked at Leo and cracks his knuckles, "Who is the leader for The Seven Souls?"

"...You," Leo answers quieter than usual which causes Sunny to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, I'll make sure you will be one of the people on this team who survives until Merge," Sunny states, Leo then nods.

"I-I appreciate that..." Leo says and his voice remains more quiet while Sunny chuckled.

"You don't have to be so down ya know~" Sunny responds, Leo then looks up at Sunny and nods.

"S-Sorry," Leo apologizes which causes Sunny to laugh a little.

"It's okay Leo, I want you to put all your effort into today's challenge..." Sunny begins saying with a smile, his smile then goes away as he leans into Leo's ear and whispers into it while Leo sits up straight and begins shaking, _"Unless you're too weak to do so, mi perra."_

"I-I-I..." Leo begins speaking, but he stops speaking before Sunny pats his head and stands up before walking away afterwards while Leo continued to think to himself.

"Whatever It Takes," Sunny tells the camera as he passed it before looking forward and he goes into the bathroom.

Ciara was seen waking up and she blinks upon seeing Kyle enter the cabin with a neutral face expression. Kyle blinks and looks at Leo's bed, where Li and Leo used to greet him after he came back from his midnight walks in the morning. Kyle then sighed after seeing Leo remain still while thinking to himself, Kyle then looks at Ciara and decides to go over to her.

"Sup," Kyle casually greets Ciara.

"Morning Kyle, What brings you over to me?" Ciara questions, Kyle then pulls Ciara's guitar case out from under her bed before giving it to her.

"It doesn't look like Leo's in a position to speak with me, and it looks like he needs some alone time since I need to wait until he's ready to open up to others...I-I could also forget w-what he says," Kyle says before he shivers a bit after gulping.

"Don't worry Kyle, everyone forgets things from time to time, so don't stress out about the details too much," Ciara responds before she began tuning her guitar after playing all the strings at once.

"Wow that must be easy to do," Kyle sarcastically responds.

"It's actually not," Ciara responds, completely oblivious to Kyle's sarcasm. Kyle then sighs while Ciara went on, "Although I think that people could make entire songs out of forgetting stuffs."

"I don't doubt that, although I heard of a song referred to as the "Lavender Town Theme," which apparently made a hundred japanese kids commit suicide when they listened to it...although that's just from what I've heard," Kyle says before he begins thinking to himself, Ciara's eyes widened after hearing this and she nervously chuckles.

"I-I'm sure that's just a myth," Ciara says which causes Kyle to look at her.

"...Maybe so, although it's certainly fascinating to think about what's real and what isn't," Kyle confirms, Ciara then blinks as she thinks about Kyle's words before nodding.

"I guess you're right about that, but do you think that thinking about whether or not pleasure comes from banging is great?~" Ciara asks before winking at Kyle, Kyle then chuckles a bit.

"And when did you come up with that line?" Kyle questions.

"...Just now," Ciara answers.

"That makes too much sense," Kyle responds, he then looks at her guitar, "So, What are you planning to do?"

"Play a song of course!" Ciara answers before she begins playing her guitar while Kyle watched and listened.

Rainy was seen waking up and she blinks before looking at Rae's bed and she sees Rae on top of it.

"Hello there Rae," Rainy greets Rae with her usual blank face expression.

"Morning Rainy, What the hell do you want?" Rae asks which causes Rainy to simply blink.

"I just wanted to speak with you after what happened yesterday," Rainy answers which makes Rae roll her eyes.

"Yesterday was just one of the few eliminations we're gonna go into this season," Rae responds while looking away.

"Also I wanted to ask you another question...Did you ever have a brother?" Rainy's voice was heard asking Rae this question, this causes Rae to blink before slowly turning her head to look at Rainy.

"I _had _a brother," Rae simply responds with a unchanged face expression, "Why do you ask? Is it because your brother's a little-?"

"He's my brother and I have to live with that fact, that doesn't mean I'm not aware with what he's thinking, I know him well enough that I think he just wanted us to build a good brother-sister relationship for reasons that are more...beneficial for him," Rainy responds.

"It sounds like you two have quite the brother-sister dynamic there," Rae comments which Rainy responds to by nodding.

"You could say that, and speaking about my brother, you don't seem to be too upset by him however it's clear you have some distrust for the guy," Rainy explains which Rae responds with with a nod of her own.

"The guy seems to get angered pretty easily...maybe I could have some fun with that, however beyond that, Et fratrem vestrum is an a**hole," Rae admits which causes Rainy to nod.

"Not the first time I've heard that about my brother, anyways, How is your sex life?" Rainy asks with her usual monotone and unchanged voice, Rae blinks upon hearing this.

"...What?"

* * *

"WHAT TIME IS IT YOU ASK!? IT'S ALMOST CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris's voice yelled on the speakers.

"I wasn't even asking that," Rae responds.

"I DON'T CARE! ALSO BE GLAD I DON'T BOTHER WAKING YOU ALL UP EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Chris shouts even more, Leo then blinks before looking at the speaker.

"Hey-" Leo was gonna say, but Sunny walked out of the bathroom and looked at Leo.

"...Don't," Sunny states towards Leo, Leo then nods before looking down and he puts his hands on his lap.

"OH LOOK! LEO ISN'T SHOUTING FOR ONCE AND-!" Chris was gonna shout, but he was heard sniffing on the speaker, "Is anyone cooking food?"

"AHHH!" Chloe's and Ingrid's screams were heard faintly on the speakers.

"Everyone, go to East this time...me and Chef have some little friends to say hello to!" Chris exclaims without shouting at the top of his lung.

"THAT WAS A REFERENCE!" Vince shouts at the top of his lungs after hearing this.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

The remaining 19 competitors were all seen walking with each other except for Chloe and Ingrid, so only 17 of the remaining competitors were seen walking. The K-Shida's and The Losers Team all looked over and saw that The Seven Souls were now down to six members. They also noticed that two members were missing from the K-Shida's.

"Was yesterday a triple elimination or something like that?" Lia questions after seeing this.

"Nope, I think only Jun Li Feng was voted off, but Ingrid and Chloe both just went outside and I'm pretty sure they surrounded themselves with a circle of a fire because of a grill," Evan confirms, Lia then gasped.

"That would've amazing thing for me to film for my channel!" Lia exclaimed, Evan then raises an eyebrow.

"You are aware that the both of them could probably be in danger, right?" Evan asks which causes Lia to think for a moment.

"Oh...Wait, How did you know what happened to them?" Lia asks Evan, Evan then sighed.

"I went outside to go practice a few things I don't need to tell you about, and I saw them talk with each other for a cooking lesson which went to s*** pretty quickly and so it appears that Chloe's such a bad cook that she's more likely to burn the food when cooking," Evan confirms which causes Lia to nervously chuckle.

"Y-Yeah, W-What a b-bad c-cook," Lia nervously responds as she sweats a bit, Jackie then approached them.

"And a miracle happened! I didn't fall over because of me tripping!" Jackie exclaimed as she got in front of Lia and Evan, she began walking backwards in front of them.

"That's definitely a miracle," Evan remarks after hearing this.

"Indeed it is, I hope you are able to last two days without nearly falling onto the ground!" Lia says to Jackie, Jackie then chuckled.

"Heh, same he-" Jackie was gonna say, but she suddenly falls backwards.

"There it is," Evan quickly says before he runs forward and Jackie reaches out her right hand, Evan reaches out and is able to just grab onto Jackie's right hand with his left hand. Evan and Jackie both sighed in relief afterwards while Lia pulled out her camera and filmed the two of them.

"And here we have two contestants holding each other's hands," Lia remarks after seeing this, this causes Jackie to squeak a bit while Evan gulps a bit, Evan then shook his head before pulling Jackie onto her feet.

"It's not anything serious," Evan responds to Lia while turning to her, Jackie then nods in agreement.

"Y-Yeah!" Jackie nervously agrees with Evan while she stood by him.

"And how much do you wanna bet on that?" Fergy asks as he joins in on the conversation.

"A-As much money t-that you spent on those u-ugly green sneakers," Evan remarks which causes Fergy to grit his teeth.

_"Dammit! He came up with a good insult even while stuttering!" _Fergy states in his head.

_"I'm pretty sure that wasn't even that good of an insult...Also, that stuttering totally ruined the insult," _Evan states in his head, Fergy then opens his mouth.

"W-Well...these sneakers c-cost m-more money than your..." Fergy tries very hard to think of an insult while staring at Evan, "Life..."

"..." Fergy, Evan, Lia, and Jackie all remained in complete silence as none of them spoke after Fergy's horrible insult, the only sound heard from them was the sounds of their footsteps on the green grass.

"EVERYONE!" Everyone heard, they all stopped walking and looked up, they all saw a helicopter land in front of them, they all saw Ingrid and Chloe inside the helicopter and they both get out of it.

"That went much worse than expected," Chloe says and Ingrid nods in agreement before Chris chuckled as he got out of the helicopter which Chef was flying.

"Alright, everyone I hope you're all ready to follow the helicopter, because this island has some interesting things on it, like a nearby stage with a audience nearby! That is where your next challenge will take place called, **Boot or Dare!" **Chris announces while smiling at everyone.

"Why'd you reuse the same name?" Hannah asks, Chris then chuckled.

"Because, Hannah Jordan, Why fix something that isn't broken?" Chris answers her question.

"To make it better or make sure it doesn't break later on?" Jackie answers Chris's question.

"ANYWAYS!" Chris shouts afterwards before he spoke some more, "What you all must do is give each other a dare, you can give your own teammates dares, however that will not give your team any points so...don't do that, if the person successfully does the dare they are given, then they earn their team a point, if they don't do the dare or do it unsuccessfully, then their team gets no points, the game will last until there's no points left to earn, the team with the least points will be going into elimination."

"And we take it you're not gonna take a member away from The Losers Team even though they have one more members than both teams?" Jun asks, Chris then nods.

"Exactly, it's like I said last time, it's your guys fault for losing the previous challenges so you just got to deal with it, and once again, EVERYONE will compete in today's challenge," Chris confirms before he turns around and goes onto the helicopter.

"Wait! You didn't ask any of us if we had any questions!" Jared points out, Chris then looks at the competitors while on the helicopter.

"Any questions!?" Chris loudly asks before the helicopter flies into the air, which allowed no one to ask a question, and the helicopter begins going towards the East more. Everyone sighs before following the helicopter in the direction it's going.

* * *

***Boot or Dare***

The helicopter which Chris and Chef were on, lands by a building, they both got out of the helicopter before walking into the building and they both got onto a stage. There was an audience inside of the building, they were all cheering loudly while Chris and Chef chuckled, Chef grabs a mic and puts it on a mic stand before Chris walks up to the mic while there was a circle of 19 chairs behind him. The 19 competitors were all seen walking into the building and they all got onto the stage before each of them sat down on each of the 19 chairs.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to Episode 4 of Total Drama: Move Along! Today's challenge will be a round of Boot or Dare! We hope all of you enjoy today's challenge!" Chris states towards the crowd while he held the mic on the mic stand, the audience then loudly cheers before Chef and Chris got off the stage and the 19 competitors looked at each other.

"I'm gonna go first because I can," Jun states confidently which causes Miriam to roll her eyes, **"Sunny!"**

"Bring it on, f***boy!" Sunny states with a confident smirk, Jun then chuckled before smirking.

"I dare you to stay still~" Jun confirms, he then claps his hands twice and all the lights turn off.

"AHHH!" Sunny was heard screaming and some running noises was heard, two more claps were heard and all the lights turn back on. The lights showed that Sunny had accidentally ran off the stage and that he face planted onto the ground off the stage. Jun then evilly chuckled after seeing this and he looks at Chris.

"And The Seven Souls starts things off with 0 points!" Chris announces, Jun then leans back against his chair and puts his hands behind his head.

"Ugh..." Sunny was heard saying as he slowly got onto his feet. Sunny then climbs back onto the stage while there was some laughing heard in the background which Sunny heard. He turns around and looks at the audience, some of them were laughing which causes him to growl a bit, "I-I wasn't prepared for that!"

"Excuses, Excuses, Just ask another person to do a dare you scaredy cat," Jun responds as he leans back on his chair and closes his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm pretty sure you'll mess up for your team once it's your turn!" Sunny states towards Jun before turning around, Jun then opens his eyes and chuckled. Sunny then sits down back at his chair.

"Pick up the pace, or are you too weak to even ask a question after you embarrassed yourself by running of the stage?~" Jun asks with his smug look, Sunny then growls before looking at the person sitting to the left of Jun.

**"Chloe!" **Sunny shouts while pointing at Chloe, Chloe then nods.

"Hit me with your best shot! I will prove how great I am by doing your dare!" Chloe shouts while glaring at Sunny, the both of them stood up and got up in each other's faces.

"We get it, you're all arrogant pricks! Now can we please just focus!?" Miriam impatiently asks, Sunny then growled a bit more.

"Chloe! I dare you to kiss me!" Sunny immediately gives Chloe a dare, Chloe immediately slaps Sunny across his face with her right hand.

"Who do you think I am!?" Chloe angrily asks which causes Sunny to chuckle at her, he turns his head to face her.

"I knew you were gonna do that," Sunny ignores Chloe's question, the two of them then glared into each other's eyes.

"Hey Chris, What happens if they begin fighting one another?" Kyle decides to randomly ask Chris, Chris then chuckled.

"They won't be eliminated...however, that doesn't mean there'll be no consequences for their actions, I won't say exactly what'll happen but I wonder if Sunny and Chloe here are willing to take a risk." Chris doesn't completely give an answer to Kyle's question, however Chloe and Sunny kept glaring into each other's eyes. Ingrid slowly approaches Chloe, then, she took a deep breathe in and out before tapping Chloe's shoulder.

"..." Chloe feels the touch and she turns around, "I know, I know," Chloe says towards Ingrid, Chloe then begins walking back to her seat.

"Wise choice," Sunny says to Chloe before he walks back to his seat, Ingrid sat down afterwards also.

"And, The K-Shida's are at 0 points!" Chris announces, Chloe then nods before looking around.

**"Fergy!" **Chloe shouts while pointing at Fergy, Fergy then smirked at Chloe before standing up from his chair.

"Do you worst!" Fergy confidently states while he crumbles his fists and puts them up, Fergy looked like he was ready for a fight, Chloe then stood up also.

"I dare you to-" Chloe was gonna say.

"And I doubt it'll be enough to even affect me, especially since I am hard to beat!" Fergy shouts some more as he interrupts what Chloe was gonna say.

"That sounds wrong in a different context," Ciara points out which causes Fergy's face to turn red.

"R-R-Really!?" Fergy asks while looking at Ciara with widened eyes, Chloe then sighs.

"I EXIST!" Chloe reminds Fergy, Fergy then looks back at her.

"R-Right, I apologize..." Fergy responds and his previous attitude was gone, then he blinks and shook his head, "Wait why am I apologizing!?"

"Screw it, I dare you to have a musical instrument battle against me!" Chloe shouts, Fergy then nods.

"You're on! Give me a flute!" Fergy responds before he puts out his hand, an audience member threw a flute which accidentally hits Fergy's head and makes him stumble a bit while Chloe looked on with a unamused look.

"Flute," Chloe doesn't yell as she puts her hand out, another audience member threw a flute and Chloe actually caught it. Fergy was getting back onto his feet and he grabbed his flute afterwards. "First one to fall down loses," Chloe states to Fergy, Ferg then nods which obviously means he agrees to Chloe's terms before smirking once again.

"You blow!" Fergy makes a pun before he took a deep breathe and he blows into the flute, but Chloe pulls the flute out of his hand before hitting his head with her flute which was in her right hand. Fergy then clutched his head and falls onto the ground afterwards before Chloe drops Fergy's flute from her left hand and it hit his head.

"I said it was a battle, not a competition," Chloe states to Fergy while she stood above him, Fergy then blinks before sighing as he clutched his head. Chloe was seen walking back to her team while dropping her flute before she looks at Ingrid, Ingrid gulped. "Sorry Ingrid, but I needed to make sure he didn't get his team a point...so once again, I apologize for being so violent in front of you, my friend," Chloe says while looking at Ingrid with a smile that seemed genuine enough.

"I-It's okay...I forgive you," Ingrid responds as she smiled back at Chloe, meanwhile, Fergy was seen getting onto his feet and he stumbles his way back into his chair.

"Ugh," Fergy says as he clutched his head again, he then shook his head before leaning back in his chair, Fergy then rubbed his forehead before looking around the circle of chairs.

"I wonder who Fergy will choose and if he can choose," Chris comments while watching this.

**"G-Goth g-girl," **Fergy says without pointing, but the camera turns over to show Ingrid and Rae in the same shot, but it was unclear who it was focused on.

"Which one?" Brooke was heard asking, Fergy then sighs.

"Sorry, I meant, **Kris!" **Fergy clarifies, the camera then zoomed in and showed Rae in the shot only.

"Alright, give me a dare," Rae simply states and Fergy nods.

"Alright! I dare you to hug me!" Fergy loudly states, the entire place then went quiet as only a cricket noise was heard.

"Really? Nothing dangerous? Nothing that involves racism or anything offensive?" Rae asks, Fergy then blinks.

"To be fair, my head isn't exactly at 100 percent," Fergy points out.

"You sure it's not just the same as it was before?" Chloe remarks, part of the audience then laughed a bit while Fergy growled.

"S-Shut up!" Fergy nervously shouts at Chloe, he then looks back at Rae.

"...Okay," Rae casually says before walking up to Fergy and she hugs him, Rae then gets out of the hug a few seconds after and she walks back to her seat and sits down, Fergy did the same.

"How eventful...and just like that, The Seven Souls have their first point!" Chris announces.

**"Ingrid," **Rae immediately says while looking at Ingrid, Ingrid then blinks while Chloe pats her back.

"You've got this," Chloe tries motivating Ingrid, Ingrid then nods.

"Y-Yeah, I-I d-do! I got this l-like how I got the knowledge t-that baby sharks battle each other i-inside their mother to be b-b-born," Ingrid drops a very...disturbing and creepy fact.

"You watch too much Animal Planet," Chloe responds after hearing this, Ingrid then looks at Rae.

"Alright Ingrid, I dare you..." Rae pauses and Ingrid stood up before staring at her, Rae then chuckled a bit before she spoke up, "To bang someone."

"W-WHAT!?" Ingrid loudly asks and her face turns red, but Rae laughed a bit.

"Hehe, just kidding," Rae reveals which Ingrid sighs in relief at, "I just thought I'd joke around before seriously giving you my dare...speaking of which, I dare you to fight Chloe."

"W-WHAT!?" Ingrid gives the same response she just gave, Rae then sighs.

"I just told you...you need to battle Chloe, it could be a warm up for something later down the line and if you do it...and you might be prepared for what she'll do to you when push comes to shove," Rae explains which causes Ingrid to gulp, she then looks at Chloe.

"I don't recommend it," Chloe states while glaring up at Ingrid, Rae was seen inspecting the situation now.

_"I know she won't be able to do it which will help our team maintain the lead...but Ingrid definitely isn't a gothy as she looks, and Chloe...I don't trust her one bit," _Rae thinks to herself while she kept on staring at Chloe and Ingrid.

"..." Ingrid remains quiet while she began thinking to herself, _"Can I really do it? I'm a pacifist, but can I do it? Can I punch the only person who has treated me well or normal?...No, I wasn't made to do that!"_

"What's your choice?" Rae asks, Ingrid then sighed before looking at Rae.

"I-I won't..." Ingrid answers before looking down and she sat back down in her chair, Chloe then glares at Rae. Rae noticed Chloe's glare, but she ignored it and just sat back down and closed her eyes.

"That means The K-Shida's are still at last with 0 points!" Chris loudly confirms.

"O-Okay..." Ingrid responds before she looks back up and she looks at everyone else before she points to someone, **"L-Lia!"**

"Sounds good to me! I'm ready for your dare already!" Lia states with a smile while looking at Ingrid.

"A-Alright, I dare you t-to cook me some c-cupcakes!" Ingrid yells at first, then she blinks before clearing her throat and she smiles sweetly, "Please?~"

"...Uhhh," Lia awkwardly responds, she then looks at Ingrid sweet smile before sighing, "Alright, is there any cooking materials around here?" Lia asks, then the audience throws the ingredients to bake a cupcake onto the stage.

"And here's a grill," Chris says with a innocent smile while Chef puts a stove on the stage, it had some burns marks on it.

"W-Wait! I-Isn't that-!?" Ingrid was gonna ask.

"NOW GET COOKING!" Chris shouts.

"B-But you shouldn't u-use a grill to m-make-!" Ingrid was gonna say, but Lia was already putting all of the ingredients onto a tray and she puts the tray onto the grill.

"How do I start up a grill?" Lia asks everyone while looking around, some of the audience members were heard laughing very loudly.

"I think you're supposed to make sure there's some charcoal inside of it, then you use a lighter to ignite the fire and throw the tray into the fire?" Chloe suggests with a confused look.

"N-No! T-That's n-not h-how y-you-!" Ingrid was gonna points out, but because she's been getting interrupted the entire time, Lia follows Chloe's directions and a part of the ceiling falls into the fire, the ceiling was partially wood so it caused the fire on the grill to get brighter.

"Wow! I'm not sure if I can take the hea-!" Lia was gonna make a joke, but Jared quickly tackles her down and the grill blows up which causes the remains of it to go flying all over the place. The pieces flew across the place, but luckily only one person was hit by a piece of the grill, which was it's handle, and even more luckily, it was just Fergy who was hit by the piece in the head and he fell unconscious in his chair. However, Jared stares at the black smudge which was now on the floor where the grill was before it had blown up, then he sighs in relief before looking at Lia who was below him and he looks down at her.

"It looks like we're gonna need to work on more than just your editing," Jared remarks down at Lia, Lia then nervously chuckles.

"S-Sorry!" Lia apologizes, Jared then got back up. Lia puts out her left arm and Jared grabbed her left arm before pulling Lia onto her two feet and Jared looks over and notices Fergy was unconscious.

"Jeez, that guy can't catch a break," Jared comments before looking back at Lia who was staring at him.

"Why'd you got me out of the way of the explosion, anyways?" Lia questions.

"I just needed to make sure you were alright, you are my teammate after all and I am the leader...also because you did a lot of things wrong with cooking on that grill," Jared says which causes Lia to laugh a bit.

"Hehe, thanks captain obvious!" Lia remarks which Jared nods at, then the both of them went back to their seats.

"I ship it!" Hannah shouts as soon as Jared and Lia were gonna sit down, both their eyes widened and stared at Hannah.

"W-What?" Jared asks with a surprised look.

"M-Me, J-Jared?" Lia also asks a different question but it was still relating to the whole Lia and Jared ship that Hannah just spoke about, the crowd were heard cheering which caused Rainy to also cheer.

"Yeah! We ship it!" Rainy states while Sunny watches with a look that made him look very surprised.

"We ship it! We ship it! We ship it!" The crowd began chanting which causes Jared's and Lia's faces to both turn red.

**_*Confessions Begin*_**

Jun was seen smirking while inside the Confessional and he chuckles a bit, "As someone who grew up with a very wealthy father, I'm used to clapping my hands which turn off the lights." Jun then sighs before looking away from the camera and up at the ceiling, "Ahhh, good times, I remember listening to a bunch of J-Pop Music while eating expensive steaks with a gold fork, I used to always practice my violin after eating." Jun then laughs as he looks back at the camera, "And winning the millions is something I am worthy of and I WILL make sure that I get it...no matter what, because I am Jun Kamoshida and I am The King of the world! Hah! Take that Leonardo DiCaprio!" Jun exclaims before his smirk got bigger and he leaves the Confessional after.

Sunny had a neutral face while he sat down in the Confessional Room and he looks at the camera, "Chloe's definitely feisty for sure so she's definitely not gonna be easy to manipulate when merge comes." Sunny then rubs the left side of his face and chuckled a bit more, "I do wonder what would happen if two competitors got in a fight when they're not supposed to if they're not getting eliminated...if I had to guess, I think the both of them would have to make up and hug each other." Sunny then laughed after saying this while smiling at the camera, "Now that would be embarrassing for both people who get into fights and would be great...for me~" Sunny responds before laughing a bit more and he walks out of the Confessional.

Chloe was frowning at the camera while she had her arms crossed, "I am already getting annoyed by a few people, Sunny is an a**, Fergy is a bit more tolerable than him, but I know Ingrid isn't good at fighting so if she tries helping me out by breaking up a fight, then she's about as dead as a deer in front of headlights on a car." Chloe then leans back before she smiled a bit and chuckled, "I think that outwitting Fergy won't be too hard to do, although it seems like he had some confidence going into the competition, but he didn't focus on my words enough and that led to him making a fool of himself thanks to the greatest drummer alive, Chloe Broderick!" Chloe exclaims. Then, she sat up straight and smirked at the camera, "Although, I'm gonna keep an eye on Rae since it looks like she's gunning for me so Rae...watch your back."

Fergy was staring at the camera and he tried his best to act cool by scoffing and looking away from the camera, "It's not like I NEEDED a hug, I was just testing to see how determined Rae was, if Rae was determined enough to hug someone like me..." Fergy says. He then looks down and looks like he began thinking to himself before shaking his head and he looks back at the camera and crosses his arms, "It turns out that she was, so she's definitely gonna be an interesting person to try and beat, but I'm sure I'll be able to do so!" Fergy exclaims. Fergy then blinks, "And I'm gonna need to also look out for Chloe..." Fergy then pauses before he blushes a bit and waves his hands, "N-Not in that kind of way!" Fergy says, but the camera just turns off because it was just too much for even the camera to take.

The camera turns back on to show the next person inside the Confessional Room, which was Ingrid and she sighs while staring at the camera, "A-Alright, Chloe isn't a bad person...I t-t-think, but she caused a ring of f-f-fire to surround the both of us because of her t-t-temper, and she didn't exactly remember how to even start a grill, and the grill blew up." Ingrid then looks down, "I-I'm sure that s-she's just trying her best, but it's g-gonna take me a while to help her become a g-good cooker, especially since I'm not r-really that much of a t-teacher." Ingrid then looks at the camera before she smiled at it while she placed her hands on her laps, "I-I'll try to b-be somewhat useful t-to my team, although I t-think that I should try to h-help Lia with cooking i-if I get the chance for o-obvious reasons," Ingrid finishes before she laughed a little and the camera cuts away.

Lia was seen nervously chuckling inside the Confessional Room before smiling at the camera, "That certainly w-was something...As long as everyone's having fun and happy, I'm fine with what they say about me, especially since it's not so serious and I like bringing a smile to everyone's faces, after all, it's my job to do so, I'm not here to report Drama, I'm here to be the good person I am!" Lia exclaims. She then blushes lightly while looking at the camera, "And Jared..." Lia then thinks about what to say before laughing a bit, "He's definitely not a bad person, and I do kinda like him but not romantically, but I do owe him one considering how he just prevented me from getting blown up," She confirms. Lia then looks at the camera before picking it up, "I'll figure out what I can do, although I don't think me and Jared should just get together because of people demanding it, I want to know him, and see if he'll accept me completely before I can decide my feelings for him, especially regarding cooking," Lia says before she turns off the camera which was apparently her phone, and she didn't use the usual camera everyone else had, Lia walks out after turning off her phone and ending her Confession.

**_*Confessions End*_**

"Alright everyone! I'm up for embarrassing contestants when possible, but we're on a schedule so quiet down and let's move things forward! The Losers Team still are at 0 points!" Chris states to the audience, then the audience slowly quiets down afterwards, Rainy was seen going back to her usual calm self afterwards.

"Sounds good, Lia, pick the next person," Rainy says to Lia while Lia raised an eyebrow.

"Your attitude changed quickly..." Lia began saying, but she shook her head and looked around after she sat down. Lia then smiles as she points to the next person who she'll dare to do something, **"Jackie!"**

"Alright then Lia, I can't wait to see what you'll give me as a Dare!" Jackie states while smiling at Lia, Lia then chuckles before she closed her eyes.

"Hmmm," Lia began thinking with her eyes closed, she tries to think of all the possible dares she could have Jackie do. Should she make her do a harsh dare and guaranteed her team the victory? Should she make her a not-so-hard dare which would increase the chance of Jackie getting a point for her team? Should she be harsh and kinda cruel or should she take a chance?

"Good luck with making a choice!" Sunny shouts which causes Lia to growl.

"Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?" Lia asks afterwards as she opens her eyes and stares at Sunny.

"Eh, I don't know, Whichever stresses you out more," Sunny remarks which causes Lia to look away from him.

_"He's already getting on my nerves, but I can't let him!" _Lia states to herself inside of her mind, then she takes a breathe in and out.

_"Huh, What's this?" _Rainy thinks to herself as she was analyzing Lia's emotions, she then raises an eyebrow as it looks like she noticed something, _"Well, that's interesting...looks like I'm gonna need to watch out for that."_

"I got a Dare!" Lia exclaims while pointing at Jackie, she was smiling once again.

"What's the Dare!?" Jackie asks while she also smiled, the two of them then stared at each other.

"I dare you..." Lia says while pointing at Jackie and she paused for a bit before she spoke up, "To not trip!" Which makes Jackie stand up.

"Hah, I ain't gonna tr-" Jackie was saying, but Evan was seen getting out of his chair and Jackie's leg buckles and she began falling onto the ground. Evan was able to just about grab her tank top and he pulls her onto her feet, Jackie saw the goggles on her head fall off but she grabs it and holds it before Evan gets Jackie into his arms. Evan then sighs after all this happens.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Evan asks and Jackie nervously chuckles.

"Hehe, S-Sorry about that," Jackie responds and Evan nods before he carries Jackie back on over to her seat and sets her down on it.

"And The K-Shida's remain at 0 points! which mean the K-Shida's and The Losers Team are both stuck in last with 0 points while The Seven Souls are in the lead with only 1 point!" Chris announces and Lia smirks.

"At least I made sure the other team got no points," Lia states before she sat down afterwards, Jackie was seen sighing.

"Well that is smart, to make sure none of us win, although I doubt you gave me that dare out of spite," Jackie responds, Lia then nods.

"Yeah I just noticed you certainly fall quite often and so I gave you the dare, you're gonna need to work out that leg more," Lia comments and Jackie laughed a bit.

"I'll try!" Jackie responds, she then looks around afterwards. "Anyways...the next person I will dare to do something of my choosing is..." Jackie begins thinking while looking around at everyone else before the camera focused on her finger as she raised her pointer finger into the air before quickly moving it and she used it to point at someone, **"Ciara!"**

"Alright, give me something to do, I wonder how _hard _it'll be~" Ciara remarks before winking at Jackie, Jackie then blinks.

"...Was that meant to be a dirty joke?" Jackie questions which causes Ciara to giggle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about~" Ciara lies very horribly, Kyle and Sunny were then both seen groaning.

_"Oh god here she goes again,"_ Kyle and Sunny both accidentally think in unison before staring at Ciara, Ciara didn't notice their stares and Jackie shook her head.

"Anyways!" Jackie ignored what just happened before she finished her sentence, "I dare you to seduce Evan!"

"...What?" Evan asks with widened eyes while staring at Jackie, he looks completely caught off guard by this. Ciara raises an eyebrow after hearing this before she blinks.

"Are you sure you want me to do that? I'm a good seducer-" Ciara was speaking which causes some of the audience members to burst out laughing in response and Kyle stares at her.

"Yeah you're so good at flirting that only Sunny has been seduced," Kyle sarcastically responds, he was taking a shot at both Ciara and Sunny with this statement which causes Sunny to growl.

"Shut up, that was a one time deal..." Sunny responds as he looks away.

"Thanks Kyle," Ciara says oblivious to Kyle's sarcasm and Ciara finished her sentence, "I'm a good seducer, but quick question...are you two dating?"

"W-What!?" Jackie asks while blushing heavily while Evan gulps and blushes lightly before looking away, "W-Why w-would y-you a-ask t-that!?"

"Because you two seem...close...but I take it that between you two it's a No, right?" Ciara asks and Jackie nods.

"Of course! We just met a few days ago, it's not like we'd fall in love immediately, I'm not you! No offense!" Jackie responds which causes Ciara to nod.

"I mean, you're not wrong...oh well, It's Free Real Estate!" Ciara references before she began walking towards Evan, Evan looks at her while he crossed his hands and Ciara began catwalking towards him.

_"I'm not even with Jackie and yet I'd prefer having her trying to seduce me than Ciara," _Evan thinks to himself while Ciara smirked at him.

"Hey~ I'm Cia-" Ciara was gonna introduce herself, but she noticed a disc which was tossed from the crowd, she then looks at the disc afterwards, "Huh, What's the disc for?"

"Listen to it!" One of the audience members shouts, Ciara then blinks before she looks around.

"Alright, do we have something that'll allow us to play this?" Ciara asks, and Chris takes the disc before giving it to Chef.

The music started up and Ciara began smiling as she listened to the Music as it played on the speakers.

_**"**__**So needless to say"**_ The audience member who had thrown the disc was seen getting onto the stage while lip syncing to the song.

_**"I'm odds and ends" **_His hair was dark brown and was styled like a icy short pixie cut, they had sky blue eyes and was now standing in front of the audience.

_**"But I'll be stumbling away" **_The camera then showed him wearing a dark blue t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers.

_**"Slowly learning that life is okay" **_The audience began clapping along as the song went on, Ciara was seen smiling at the guy on the stage and the guy looked at her before chuckling.

_**"Say after me" **_On his shirt was letters which spelled **Griff Jackson **which was this person's name, Griff then smiled before he points towards the audience.

_**"It's no better to be safe than sorry" **_The audience sang this part of the song and Griff smiled while seeing this which caused the rest of the cast to have a look of surprise.

**_"Taaake Ooon Meee (Take On Me!)" _**Griff was singing the main part of the song with the audience singing the backup vocals and Griff turns around.

**_"Taaake Meee Ooon (Take On Me!)"_** All of the lights turned blue and the cast watched Griff dance a bit while singing along and the audience was helping him out with the song.

**_"I'll beee gooone"_** Griff was seen pulling out a smoke bomb out of his pockets and he chuckles at them.

**_"In a day or two" _**Griff finishes the song before throwing down the smoke bomb and Griff ran off the stage and went back to the audience while the audience loudly cheered.

"Thank you Griff Jackson, The Seven Souls remain at 1 point!" Chris announces which causes Ciara's eyes to widen.

"W-What!?" Ciara questions.

"You were supposed to not get distracted from Griff performing, and yes we made him distract you, and thanks to him we're able to keep your team at a single point!" Chris announces.

"Why would you do that!?" Ciara questions again, Chris then smirks at her.

"Because...I'm Chris McLean," Chris says what is essentially his catchphrase at this point, then the audience laughs afterwards like it's a sitcom.

"Fine..." Ciara responds and she sighs before going back to her seat and looking around, **"Vince!"**

"You've got to ask yourself one question, Do I feel lucky? Well do you, punk?" Vince quotes while trying to look cool, but Ciara doesn't pay any attention to this.

"I dare you to not make a movie reference!" Ciara exclaims with a smile, Vince then gasps.

"Why!? Are you not entertained!?" Vince asks while he looked at the audience before his facial expression changed from surprise to a face that practically screams 'I just messed up' and that it was too late to take back what he just said and did.

"I remember that quote from a movie in 2000 called..." Chris began speaking while Vince frowned and crossed his arms. Chris however, rubs his chin using his index finger and thumb before smiling as he points up using the exact same hand, "Gladiators?"

"Yes...it was," Vince responds before sighing.

"Sorry!" Ciara apologizes with a smile while Vince looked at her, "If it makes you feel any better, you're just below Kyle in the list of people I want to flirt with!"

"I'm gay," Kyle points out immediately, Ciara then blinks and looks at him before looking back at Vince.

"You're still just below Kyle!" Ciara says anyways before Kyle chuckles a bit and rolls his eyes, Vince just looked down which Alex noticed.

"It's alright Vince, you just make too many movie references for you to keep it inside your mouth pants," Alex tries cheering up Vince as he pats his back. Vince responds by looking back at him before blinking and the two of them awkwardly stared at each other.

"...That was horribly worded and what you said confused me, **Alex" **Vince says towards Alex, Chris then smirks.

"And Alex is now going up for The Losers Team! Meaning that The Losers Team still have 0 points and Vince, you accidentally threw away a potential point for your team!" Chris announces which causes Vince's and Alex's eyes to widened while looking at Chris.

"WHAT!?" Both of them loudly questions before Chris went onto the stage and Chef passed him a mic.

"YOU BOTH JUST PREVENTED YOUR TEAMMATES FROM GETTING A POINT!" Chris shouts at the two of them via his mic which caused the both of them to jump a bit. This also caused Fergy to regain his conscious and his eyes shot open.

"I'M AWAKE MOMMY!" Fergy accidentally shouts after waking up, however his chair began falling backwards and Fergy lands on his back afterwards while everyone stared at him.

"Say hello 43% of my team everyone," Jared pessimistically responds after seeing all of this happen before sighing.

"Let's just hope the 57% of the team can pick up the pace," Lia comments after hearing Jared say this, Fergy then slowly got back up and he stood his chair back up before sitting down on it.

"So now Alex chooses the next person to go, but thanks to Vince, he wasted their team a potential point," Chris states with a smile while Vince nervously chuckles while he tries hiding into his grey shirt.

"Alright, I'll try to make sure no other teams get a point!" Alex declares before he wastes no time and points at the next person, **"Rainy!"**

"Okay," Rainy casually responds with her usual deadpan expression, Alex then blinks while staring at her and he kept pointing at her while he began thinking to himself.

"I dare you..." Alex began saying, but he pauses while speaking. Alex then gasps a bit, "to..." he began saying before he goes quiet and began thinking to himself more while an awkward silence filled up the entire stage and audience. Alex then gulps before he looks like he finally came up with a dare for Rainy to do, so the dare he gives her to do is, "laugh to the point you show emotion!"

"Ha...Ha...Ha," Rainy 'laughs' after hearing this, and by laugh, I mean that she now sounds like the sloth from Zootopia except she sounds more bored and is somehow more emotionless than a sloth. Sunny sees this before shaking his head and he takes a deep breathe before standing up and he looks at everyone with a forced smile.

"Pass me a mic!" Sunny demands as he held out his right hand and catches a mic in his hand before he puts it near his mouth, "Hey everyone!"

"C-Can I s-speak?" Leo quietly asks, Sunny was able to hear him and he turns his head before chuckling and he has a big smile...yet it also seemed to have anger and malice in it.

"Oh you can~" Sunny began saying as he softly places the mic down while walking over towards Leo and he kept on smiling at him. He then spoke towards Leo in a happy yet condescending tone, "Once you've **cut **out all your...habits, and once you become as strong as **she **told you to become rather than be a bigger bully target than Fergy and when you're no longer weak!~"

"..." Leo went silent after hearing this and he looks down afterwards while Sunny chuckled before he picks up his mic and looks at the audience with a big smile, two people saw the conversation happen but because of the blurred camera, it was unclear who the people were. The camera then cuts to in front of Sunny and everyone was now seen turning their heads to look at him.

"Hey everyone, What do you call a magic owl?" Sunny asks while overacting the hell out of his fake happiness he's showing to everyone. The audience remains quiet and they all began thinking while Lia gasped and stood up. Sunny saw this and smirks before he opens his mouth to speak and say his joke while Lia also looked like she knew what the punchline was gonna be.

"HOODINI!" Sunny and Lia state in unison, then some drums were heard being played and everyone looked to see Rival playing a drums.

"...What? It's the only thing I can actually play on these drums," Rival responds before chuckling a bit and he steps away from the drums before walking off stage, however the audience all began laughing loudly while the camera focused on Rival as he sighs while walking off-stage, _"I wonder if I should help teach Cynthia how to play them...wait, no, she prefers silent stuff, silly me! I forgot a important part about a girl who likes me...Why am I getting deja vu?"_

"Ha...Ha...Ha...HA...HA...HA...HA! HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rainy slowly began laughing loudly and she eventually laughed while showing off her emotion of being happy.

"AND THE SEVEN SOULS ARE NOW THE ONLY TEAM WITH ANY POINTS AND HOLD THE LEAD WITH 2 POINTS!" Chris announces which causes Alex to nervously chuckle while his team looks at him.

"Ehehehe," Alex nervously chuckles.

"It's okay! We're only down two points!" Brooke sarcastically remarks, the laughter of the audience then dies down and so did Rainy's laugh while Sunny sat down and smirked while crossing his arms.

"And that's how a leader leads his team~" Sunny teases before looking at Jun, Jun blinks before rolling his eyes.

"God, he's so arrogant," Jun remarks while Miriam was seen staring at him from behind with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Anyways," Rainy gets back to the competition and she points towards the next person, **"Evan."**

"Okay then Rainy...time to hear what you've got for me," Evan responds and he mentally began preparing himself by staring at Rainy.

"I dare you to tell all of us, Who are your parents and What are their jobs?" Rainy asks very blankly, Evan's eyes widened after hearing this and he gulps a little after hearing the Dare.

"I-Isn't that more of a t-truth?" Evan asks with a nervous smile.

"I dared you to do it so it's a dare...You seem nervous and hesitant to answer the question though," Rainy responds while Sunny slowly smiled after hearing this.

_"Good Rainy, give me the rundown on this guy's emotion so I can know more about him in the future!" _Sunny states inside of his mind, he seemed to be enjoying this but there was also an invisible aura of arrogance constantly around him.

"Of course, you're empathetic, so even if you took a lie detector guess, I doubt it'd work because you don't display much emotions, unless if Sunny's there to help you do so," Evan observes while staring at Rainy and Sunny, he seemed to be trying to analyze the both of them.

"You're trying your best to understand me and my brother right now, anyone with a brain can easily observe that, however I don't think it's a smart move to be doing that so clearly...I wouldn't want my brother to break you emotionally," Rainy states before looking at Leo, Leo was still looking down. Rainy then looks back at Evan while Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you're always emotionless? Because of your brother?" Evan wonders which causes Sunny to grit his teeth and stand up.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Sunny snaps at Evan, Evan then stands up while Jun watched with a smirk.

_"I think I know why you're not a police officer now," _Jun thinks to himself after seeing this, Sunny and Evan then glared at each other.

"And because Evan didn't try answering Rainy's question, The K-Shida's remain at 0 points!" Chris announces which causes Evan to sigh before sitting back down in his chair.

"I don't like divulging information to others like it's a prize to be won, Chris McLean and Rainie Persnisky," Evan states towards the both of them before looking away while Rainy blinked.

"I understand..." Rainy responds and Evan nods before looking away.

**_*Confessionals Begin*_**

Jackie was first seen inside of the Confessional Room before she nervously chuckled at it, "Ehehe, I honestly did thought that my leg was well adjusted enough so it wouldn't fall off like it just did," Jackie nervously admits. She then shook her head and smiled happily at the camera, "Oh well, next time things will probably be better if I modify the zimmer knee replacement part of my prosthetic leg to make sure that it connects my thigh and crus so it falls off less," Jackie goes on. She then blinks and the camera was still on as Jackie looked like she finally remembered something, "Oh right, my dare to Ciara! You see, me and Evan aren't together and we don't have feelings for one another, so I thought it'd be fine. Also, because I knew Ciara would fail to actually seduce Evan out of all people," Jackie explains to the camera before giggling a bit, "But it was worth a shot!"

The camera went to static for a bit, the static went away and showed the next person inside of the Confessional Room, Ciara. Ciara then looks at the camera with a smile before chuckling nervously, "I was too busy enjoying Griff singing his song for me to actually do anything, although I had no idea there was a time limit for some dares whenever Chris decided to put one on a dare," Ciara explains. She then smirks at the camera, "But next time I'm told to seduce someone, I will do so, no matter their gender...and as for that comment about Vince being below Kyle is somewhat true, although that's only because Kyle seems more laid back while I don't know Vince that much," Ciara comments.

The camera showed the next person inside of the Confessional Room which were Vince and Alex...wait, I thought I said person, Why are there PEOPLE here? Well, I guess Alex and Vince were both in the Confessional, "Okay, that movie reference was completely accidental," Vince says while Alex pats his back and responds, "It's okay, you can only go about three seconds without making a reference," which causes Vince to sigh. Vince then looks at Alex, "Well...say hello to my little question! Why did you say such a confusing quote earlier?" Vince asks after making another reference, Alex then blinks before answering his question, "I was just speaking normally, also it was technically your fault we lost a point," Alex responds with a unchanged face expression. Vince then sighs before looking away, "You're not wrong about that..." Vince says before Alex puts his right hand on Vince's left shoulder and smiled at him, "But I messed up too so we're even!" Alex exclaims before the two of them laughed with each other afterwards.

Rainy was the next person in the Confessional Room after the camera finished Vince's and Alex's Confessional, she then looks at the camera with her normal expression...and by normal and expression, I mean lack of both, "Analyzing emotions have been interesting for me this challenge since while some people feel surprised, others are angered, and other people even felt confident from getting dares, with 12 competitors already have gone, there's only 7 left to do dares," Rainy confirms. She then began thinking to herself while looking away from the camera, "The emotions which caught my attention the most, were from Lia and Evan for different reasons and each of them displayed similar emotions in different ways," Rainy confirms. Then, she looks back at the camera before she began rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb, "I wonder if there's more to Lia than what me and everyone else has analyzed so far and she's hiding it, or if it's truly a part of her that's not her but is a burden she must bear anyways," Rainy states while closing her eyes, she then opened her eyes, "As for Evan, he clearly didn't want to answer my question so he dodged it and I sensed some bottled up anger he felt during his childhood...I wonder if there's anymore people that'll have interesting reactions to specific dares."

Afterwards, the last person for now, was inside of the Confessional Room which was obviously Evan while he looked at the camera before speaking up, "I don't know how long the time limit is for each dare so that abrupt ending did kinda catch me off-guard but I needed to attend to more important questions towards Rainy and Sunny because they seem like threats in the game going forward," Evan explains. He then looks down from the camera, "Although I didn't want to answer the question because if I answered it...Jun would probably tease and mock me for it just to tick me off, and I wouldn't want that to happen especially since there's a live audience," Evan states before groaning a little. He seemed to have been a little frustrated, "And Rainy asked me the question, knowing that she's a sis of a b****, I don't think she expected me to answer the question, although, Sunny clearly has a short temper...so I guess that's one difference between Sunny and Jun," Evan comments towards the camera before cutting the Confession short by standing up, and he simply walked out the room afterwards.

**_*Confessionals End*_**

"Evan! Choose one of the seven remaining contestants to go!" Chris demands before Evan nods and looks around.

"Alright then, I choose to dare..." Evan begins saying while looking around at everyone else and unlike some other people, he takes a bit before deciding who he's gonna dare next which was, **"Jared."**

"..." Jared remains quiet and he blinks before looking at Evan and nodding, "What can I say that hasn't already been said? I could easily say something someone else has already said."

"That's true, but at least say something, not everything you have to say needs to be perfectly whatever-kind-of-perfect-you're-going-for," Evan responds which causes Jared to sigh.

"You've got a point, no human are perfect especially me, I'm far from having the best chance to win this season but I'll be damned if I don't try, the same applies to this moment," Jared answers and Evan nods.

"I'd agree with you, but it seems a bit excessive to constantly wanting things to be 'perfect' because you want it...tell me Jared, What does perfect mean to you?" Evan asks which Jared blinks at, he then puts his index finger and thumb on his chin and rubs it a bit. Jared was thinking of what Evan had just said and he began thinking deeply about it after closing his eyes and he kept on putting on his thinking face. Evan then leans back against his chair and crossed his arms before tapping his feet every ten seconds, he began patiently waiting for Jared's answer which caused some of the competitors to yawn and they waited for an answer, however, other competitors were thinking about what Evan said also.

_"Perfect means Me," _Jun says with a smirk inside of his mind.

_"Perfect is anything that benefits me," _Sunny states inside of his mind and he smiled a little after thinking this.

_"Perfect...Perfect...Perfect...What makes it different from other words like ideal, flawless, and absolute?...Does it mean all of that?...Or is Perfect just a concept that is impossible to truly do, because what may seem perfect to one person will appear flawed to another? Because when someone calls something Perfect, but they're just purposely saying it while ignoring the flaws? Because striving for Perfection is really just something that nothing is, is Perfect is just another word for better?" _Jared began questioning inside of his mind. "I-I..." Jared began speaking up, but his voice had a sound of uncertainty, it's as if he didn't want to speak but was clearly forcing himself to speak. Evan knew he was just forcing himself to speak and so he sat up and shook his head.

"Jared...I asked, What does perfect mean to **you?" **Evan asks, Jared then blinks and his eyes widened after hearing this.

"P-Perfect m-means..." Jared tries coming up with an answer, but he remains quiet and kept thinking to himself, _"What does Perfect truly mean?..."_

"Figured, now, let's finally get into the Dare," Evan responds and Jared nods while he still look lost in his thoughts, but Evan kept on speaking and he finally gives Jared his Dare, "I Dare you to sing a song...**Perfectly."**

"W-What!?" Jared loudly asks which snaps him out of his thoughts and his pupils shrank a bit after hearing this.

"I Dared you to sing a song perfect, Let's see how much of a Perfectionist you REALLY are...Jared August Monuel," Evan states while staring at Jared, Jared then gulps after hearing this.

"I-Is that why you asked me what perfect meant!?" Jared asks while sweating a little, he seemed to be...afraid.

"Exactly, now, let's see if you'll succeed...or fail," Evan states, Jared then gulps as he tries keeping his cool, but a microphone was place on a mic stand on the stage and the audience began cheering. Jared then takes deep breaths while staring at the microphone and he closed his eyes while thinking to himself. He was shaking a lot which wasn't easy to see from a distance, but up-close he was shaking like someone being trapped in a cold place and has been there for about an hour without a single break, Jared then feels something touch his right wrist.

"H-Huh?" Jared asks after feeling this, he then looks to his right and sees Lia who grabbed his right wrist with both her hands, she then smiled at him.

"Show them why you're our leader!" Lia exclaims to Jared while a smile before stepping out of her chair and she began dragging Jared along with her, Jared tries countering this by leaning backwards and trying to use his other hand to try and get Lia to let go.

"L-LIA! W-WHaT ArE YoU-!" Jared's voice cracks while he yells which caused some laughter from the audience and he uses his left hand to cover his mouth, but Lia pulls him forward and he stumbles forward due to this. Jared felt slightly embarrassed that he was being dragged by Lia once again in front of a live audience, and so he blushed. Lia seemed to have a smile on her face and she looks at Jared with her smile, Jared then blinks and stares at her smile which slowly made him remove his left hand from his mouth.

"Nice voice crack," Lia says to Jared and Jared blushes even more after hearing this.

"L-Lia!" Jared responds, but Lia stops walking while Jared was still walking and so this allowed her to get behind Jared, Lia then pushes Jared's back and Jared stumbles forward. Jared has a hard time trying to regain his balance but he is able to grab onto the mic on the mic stand and all of the lights turn off, only one light was on and it was shining on Jared. Jared stares up at the light and he nervously chuckles as he used the mic stand to stand up once again and Lia was seen partially behind him.

"You've got this!" Lia responds before walking into the darkness while Jared was seen standing in the light and he watches her walk into the darkness, she was gone now. Jared then blinks before looking back at the mic and he gulps while the some of the audience turned the lights on their phones on and were recording Jared. Jared then closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe, he tries to remain calm while he kept thinking to himself, it looks like he was deciding on what song to sing until...

* * *

_"I can't write one song that's not about you"_

Jared began singing the song as he opened his eyes, his pupils were back to normal. Jared then puts on the most convincing smile he could have right now, which means that his smile looked completely nervous.

_"Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that,  
Everything means nothing If I Can't Have You?"_

Jared was still somewhat sweating, the screen filter then changed to black and white while Jared was still singing and he takes the mic off the stand and into his hands. The audience began cheering a bit and the nervousness in Jared's smile went away slightly and he wipes some of the sweat off of him. Jared then began walking to the left of the stage and laughed a little as the spotlight remained shining on him, it was obvious what song he was singing.

**_Shawn Mendes-__If I Can't Have You_**

_"I'm in Toronto and I got this view_  
_But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah_  
_It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed_  
_Spending all my nights reading texts from you"_

Jared began singing more and the audience began singing along to the song which makes the nervousness in Jared's smile go away even more.

_"Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance_  
_I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing_  
_You know that I hate to admit it_  
_But everything means nothin' If I Can't Have You"_

Jared closed his eyes and sang this next part, he then looks around in the darkness but he noticed that Sunny was trying to keep his cool and he was sweating a lot, this made Jared laugh a little.

_"I can't write one song that's not about you_  
_Can't drink without thinkin' about you_  
_Is it too late to tell you that,_  
_Everything means nothing If I Can't Have You?_  
_I can't write one song that's not about you_  
_Can't drink without thinkin' about you_  
_Is it too late to tell you that,_  
_Everything means nothing If I Can't Have You?"_

Jared began bobbing his head to the sound of sound of the piano which was heard playing on the speakers on each side of the stage, he raises an eyebrow as he heard extra voices behind him. Jared turns around and another light turns on to reveal that Lia was singing along with the song, this made Jared laugh a bit more before looking back at the audience. Jared finishes the Chorus, he began looking less nervous and more carefree even though there is a chance he could possibly mess up singing in front of a bunch of people.

_"I'm so sorry that my timing's off_  
_But I can't move on if we're still gonna talk._  
_Is it wrong for me to not want half?_  
_I want all of you, all the strings attached.  
__Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance_  
_I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing_  
_You know that I hate to admit it_  
_But everything means nothin' If I Can't Have You"_

Jared sings the second verse and the Pre-Chorus with flying success and he began looking like he was having fun, Lia was still helping out with the backup vocals and she remained in her seat.

_"I can't write one song that's not about you_  
_Can't drink without thinkin' about you_  
_Is it too late to tell you that,_  
_Everything means nothing If I Can't Have You?_  
_I can't write one song that's not about you_  
_Can't drink without thinkin' about you_  
_Is it too late to tell you that,_  
_Everything means nothing If I Can't Have You?"_

Jared finishes singing the Chorus once again and then he looks at Lia after singing it, Lia raises an eyebrow and Jared blushes before looking away from her and he continued singing the song.

_"I'm trying to move on_  
_Forget you, but I hold on_  
_Everything means nothing_  
_Everything means nothing, babe_  
_I'm trying to move on_  
_Forget you, but I hold on_  
_Everything means nothing If I Can't Have You, No"_

The camera slowly zoomed into Jared as he sung the Bridge, it appears that he was now singing from the heart and the blush remained on his face as he kept on singing while he had his eyes closed. The audience then loudly cheers after hearing Jared absolutely nail this part of the song and Jared opened his eyes and smirked afterwards. Jared then looks behind him and sees Lia right behind him and she got ready to do the backup vocals once again which made Jared laugh a little once again.

_"I can't write one song that's not about you (Oooh)_  
_Can't drink without thinkin' about you (Oooh)_  
_Is it too late to tell you that_  
_Everything means nothing If I Can't Have You? (Can't Have You!)"_

Jared sings it one more time and Lia kept supporting him by doing the backup vocals, his voice then cracks as he repeats the title of the song, Lia then laughs after this happens. Jared then chuckles at her, it looks like he purposely let his voice crack and he was completely enjoying himself. Jared then looks at the audience and Lia wraps her arms around Jared from behind while she kept on smiling.

_"I can't write one song that's not about you (Oooh)_  
_Can't drink without thinkin' about you (Oooh)_  
_Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing If I Can't Have You?"_

Jared blushes heavily while him and Lia finished the song. The audience then loudly cheers as Lia gets her arms out from around Jared, the screen filter then returns back to normal and everything is back to normal colors, all of the lights turned back on afterwards.

"Nice voice crack, Ey?~" Jared jokes towards Lia.

"Oh my god, you clever downer!" Lia comments before playfully pushing Jared, Jared then laughed a little while watching Lia smile.

"Well, I personally think that performance was definitely point worthy!" Chris announces, The Losers Team then cheered.

"Yes!" Jared states before Chris clears his throat.

"But, do you remember what the Dare was specifically?" Chris asks with a smirk, He walked onto the stage and stood in front of Jared and Lia after saying this.

"To perform the song perfectly!" Lia exclaims, Jared's smile then goes away after hearing this.

"Hey Jared...you should've answered my question," Evan confirms while crossing his arms, Jared's eyes widened after hearing this.

"...That's why you asked me what I thought perfect meant? So when I performed, you'd be able to determine what I needed to do in order to perform it perfectly...but that'd mean you would've used my definition of perfect, Why?" Jared asks after having a realization.

"You didn't answer my question earlier, so that entire performance was pointless, and because you didn't answer, that means I can easily say your performance was not perfect...so I apologize, but that wasn't perfect," Evan responds, Jared then blinks and he was dead-silent.

"That means that The Losers Team are still at 0 points!" Chris announces and Jared looks down afterwards.

_"I-I-I...failed..." _Jared says to himself inside his mind, Lia then looks at him before she sighed and slowly guides him back to his seat, Jared then sat down, the happy boy that was seen performing a song from his favorite artist, was gone for now. Jared then kept on staring at the ground and Lia pokes his cheek before sighing and looking at Chris.

"I'll choose for him," Lia confirms and Chris nods.

"Go on ahead, he already looks like a male version of Kay so I'm fine with him not getting a few lines!" Chris responds before walking off the stage, the mic and the mic stand were taken off stage.

"Alright then..." Lia began saying and she looks around before pointing at someone, **"Miriam!"**

"Perfect!" Miriam immediately responds which causes a pouting sound to come out of Jared, Lia sees this and pats his back.

"Hold up," Lia says while patting her back but Miriam impatiently taps her feet.

"Seriously? You pick me and you want me to wait for you?" Miriam asks with a hint of annoyance already heard in her voice.

"Yep!" Lia responds with a happy smile.

"That's a little dumb, but okay," Miriam responds afterwards and she impatiently taps her feet more, Lia then stops patting Jared's back and looks at Miriam.

"Alright then, I Dare you to dance perfectly!" Lia exclaims and Miriam nods before standing up and she smirks at Lia.

"Turn on the song~" Miriam states, Chef was seen plugging his phone into the speakers and a song began playing from it while Miriam was in the middle of the circle of chairs.

**_Fall Out Boy-Dance, Dance_**

**_"Dance, Dance"_**

Miriam kicks herself the ground and she begins spinning wildly and quickly.

_**"We're falling apart to halftime"**_

She lifts up her left leg while she remained spinning on her right leg.

_**"Dance, Dance"**_

Miriam then moves her arms while spinning and she begins falling.

_**"And these are the lives you love to lead"**_

She lands on the floor while carrying her spinning momentum and when she lands on the ground, she is seen smirking while laying on the ground.

_**"Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)"**_

Miriam then kicks up herself up with both her legs and she does a quick handstand.

_**"Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)"**_

She then holds the handstand before she lands on her feet and gets out of the handstand.

**_"Dance this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me"_**

Miriam chuckled before doing a very expressive catwalk.

**_"Dance, Dance"_**

Jun blinks in confusion while watching Miriam catwalk towards him.

**_"Dance, Dance"_**

Miriam stood in front of Jun before slowly flipping him off with her middle finger, but the camera's censor this and Jun grits his teeth.

**_"Dance, Dance"_**

Miriam then winks at Jun to add insult and she walks away from him while Jun crumbles his fists while glaring at her.

**_"Dance, Dance"_**

She then stands where she first was when she began the dance, all of the lights then all turned to Miriam and all of the lights shine brightly on her, Miriam remained in place and she pants a bit as her performance ended.

"THAT WAS SO PERFECT!" Lia immediately shouts with sparkles in her eyes out as the stage lights all went back into their normal places, Miriam then turns around and smirks.

"That settles it, because Lia just flat out admitted it, The K-Shida's get their first point meaning they're in second place with 1 point!" Chris announces and Miriam chuckled.

"Good~" Miriam remarks before going back to her seat, Jun was glaring at her while this happened.

_"Show-off..." _Jun simply states in his mind, he was really trying his best to keep his calm after seeing that.

"The next person to go will be-" Miriam began saying, but she first points at the person she decided to choose first, **"Leo!"**

"..." Leo remains quiet at first and he looks at Sunny, Sunny then nods before Leo looks at Miriam, "Why me?"

"Because it was either you or Kyle," Miriam begins saying, Kyle then blinks.

"Wait, didn't I ask for your name that one time and you never answered?" Kyle asks and Miriam sighs.

"And that's why I chose you," Miriam responds afterwards to Leo, he nods after hearing her response.

"Okay...bring it on...I guess," Leo says without yelling at all, which Kyle blinks at and he begins thinking to himself.

"Alright Leon! I dare you to reveal to us what's on your left arm!" Miriam exclaims, Leo then blinks and slowly takes in what she said and he gasps before grabbing his left sleeve.

"C-Could we p-please change the subject?" Leo asks nervously responds, but Sunny glares at him.

"Leo, please don't dodge the question," Sunny states while crossing his arms, Leo then looks back at him before looking right back at Miriam.

"...I-I..." Leo began speaking but he thinks about what to say for a bit and closes his eyes before slowly releasing his grip on his left sleeve. Leo then opens his eyes and shook his head, "I won't do it..."

"Leo, it's not that big of a-" Sunny was gonna say, but Leo glares at him.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO S*** I CAN'T DO! I WILL NOT LET YOU REVEAL MY PAST TO EVERYONE ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID GAME YOU WANT TO WIN!" Leo snaps at Sunny, Sunny's eyes widened after hearing this while Leo seemed angry at him.

"Go Leo!" Kyle roots while a smile on his face, everyone then stares at him and he blinks. Kyle then speaks up, "What?" Kyle asks while shrugging before everyone looked away from him.

"It would seem that Leo doesn't want to do his dare...so he'll skip," Sunny confirms while closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he looked upset by what just happened.

"Alright, that means The Seven Souls remain in the lead with just two points and it seems that they'll be guaranteed to not go into elimination, unless if Brooke and Hannah help tie things up with The Seven Souls or pass the K-Shida's!" Chris announces, Brooke and Hannah both nods and Leon stares at them.

_"Damn...it looks like I can keep Leo in check, but when it comes to his past he won't budge...that won't be a huge problem though since I just can't force him to reveal his past to just anyone so it's only a minor flaw but besides that he's still a perfect puppet to use," _Sunny responds in his mind, he then goes on over to Leo, Leo then looks up at him. Leo's angered look then went away while looking up at Sunny and he looks down.

"S-Sorry for y-yelling," Leo apologizes, but Sunny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Just make sure not to yell at your marionette again, okay?" Sunny asks and Leo nods. "Good," Sunny responds before walking away from Leo and he sits back down in his seat while staring at Leo, _"Let's see if he'll do what I'd do by now."_

"I choose..." Leo began speaking, he seemed to have been a bit less sad and he began going back to his usual self. Leo then points towards someone and he smiles before announcing as loudly as usual who he chose next, **"Leader of The K-Shida's!"**

"Hm?" Jun asks as he raises an eyebrow, he seemed a bit surprised by this decision while Leo kept on pointing at him. Leo blinks before looking around the circle and sees Rae mouth the words 'Jun Kamoshida' to him, Leo then nods before looking back at Jun.

"**JUN KAMOSHIDA**! I CHOOSE YOU!" Leo shouts even louder this time, he then looks over and sees Sunny glare at him before he gulps and nods. Jun then blinks before he began thinking about why Leo chose him.

_"Hm, What a choice to pick me...Wait! I understand what he's doing!" _Jun realizes in his mind and a smirk slowly began emerging on his face and it looks like Jun has realized something. Jun then laughs a bit and sits up in his seat before responding to Leo choosing him, "It appears that you're not just Sunny's b****" Jun comments. Leo then blinks after hearing this and he shook his head.

"I-I'll just ignore that," Leo responds before Jun blinks.

"Everything I say is gospel Leo, so you might wanna listen at all times," Jun remarks while the rest of his time groans after hearing this, Leo then blinks.

"Oh, that's i-interesting to know..." Leo responds before shaking his head, "Anyways, Are you ready for the dare!?"

"Yes, I'm ready for the easiest point I'll ever get," Jun remarks while his smug look remained on his face, Leo then thinks for a bit.

"I Dare you..." Leo pauses while speaking to think about what exactly to say and he got an idea, "To tell us who your favorite Total Drama competitors are! I-If you want to o-of course..."

"Well, my friend-who-has-the-same-name-as-a-cowardly-lion-from-that-movie-I-watched-once," Jun began speaking which causes Leo to stiffen up.

"...C-Cowardly lion?" Leo asks after hearing this.

"I don't care which movie that lion is from, but that besides the point," Jun responds which causes Leo to nod and sigh in relief, Jun then continues, "Also, my favorite Total Drama competitors are Heather and Alejandro."

"Wow...you worked so hard for that point, The K-Shida's now have 2 points! Meaning that The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls are both basically safe from elimination!" Chris announces.

"WHAT!?" All of The Losers Team members shout except for Jared who was still looking down and frowning.

"Because The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls are tied with two points, the only way The Losers Team can even tie things up is if Jun were to choose one of them...but it looks like Jun knows what to do already," Chris states while staring at Jun, Jun then chuckled.

"There's only one option left...**Kyle **of The Seven Souls, I choose you next and guaranteed both our teams safety from elimination!" Jun states while he kept on smirking, Kyle then blinks.

"...I see, because even if The Losers Team pick each other, they can't earn a point from a dare from another person on their team," Kyle explains which Chris nods at and chuckles.

"Correct! Meaning that The Losers Team will be going into elimination tonight!" Chris announces before The Losers Team all looked at each other except for Jared, The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls all cheered after standing up.

"You're welcome everyone," Jun states before Sunny walks up to him.

"Hey Jun, you know what you did earlier?~" Sunny asks innocently with a smile, Jun then chuckles.

"Yeah, it was funny seeing you react the way you di-" Jun was gonna say, but Sunny headbutts Jun which makes Jun stumble a bit. Jun then shook his head and grabs it afterwards, only for Sunny to charge at him and he swings his fist before nailing Jun right in his face with a right hook which makes Jun fly through the air a bit before landing back on the ground. Sunny then glares down at Jun before chuckling and Rainy tosses a pair of shades towards Sunny which Sunny catches and puts on before turning away from Jun.

**_"Oooh, It's Saturday Night, yeah!" _**Sunny sings and then Say Amen (Saturday Night) by Panic! At The Disco plays on the speakers.

**_*Time Skip*_**

Jun was seen regaining his conscious later on and he slowly gets back onto his feet, "Ugh...What happened?" Jun asks while rubbing his head.

"You got knocked the f*** out," Chris confirms while passing Jun as he had a picture in his hand.

"Wait, Why wasn't Sunny punished for it?!" Jun asks with some anger in his voice, Chris then walks off camera.

"Because you deserved it!" Chris loudly answers afterwards, Jun then growls while crumbling his fists.

* * *

***After the Challenge***

The Losers Team were all in the cabin and they all were sitting in a circle with each person sitting criss cross applesauce between all of the bunk beds.

"...So, Who are we gonna vote off?" Brooke asks while looking around at everyone else, Jared then blinks before looking up and he sighs.

"Why are we even having this meeting?" Jared questions everyone around him, the rest of his team stared at him after hearing this.

"Weren't you paying attention? We're gonna discuss who the hell we're gonna vote off," Fergy responds while trying to look cool, but no one was looking or paying any attention to him except for Jared.

"That's the thing...from day one I always knew who we were gonna vote off if we ever lost," Jared responds before looking at the sun through the window and sees that the sun was, in fact, setting.

"And from literally three days ago, I told you to wait before judging us, maybe not all of us are planning to vote you out!" Lia responds after hearing this, but Hannah blinks.

"...Not all of us," Hannah responds before everyone looks at her.

"Hannah? What are you saying?" Lia questions after hearing this, Hannah then nervously chuckles.

"W-Well no offense, b-but...Jared looks like he's accepted the fact we're planning on voting him out," Hannah points out while staring at Jared with a nervous smile, it appears that she wasn't completely comfortable saying this.

"That's probably because he's been assuming that this entire time," Alex adds on which Hannah nods at.

"I-I m-messed up, I-I-I...I failed..." Jared admits before looking down once again, Lia then grits her teeth before grabbing his right wrist which Jared doesn't react to at all. Jared remained looking completely beaten down and completely accepting of being voted off tonight which could be a real possibility considering he's not protesting about it. Lia could tell all of this just from looking at Jared and she growls before taking a few breaths in and out.

"Jared, don't be so down, maybe you won't get voted off," Lia tries to remain positive while she tries smiling, Jared then moves and looks at Lia's hand before looking away.

"Don't do that..." Jared begins saying which made Lia looks confused while staring at him. Jared then finishes his sentence, "Don't give me false hope..." Jared responds which makes Lia grit her teeth more.

"F-False h-hope? You think I'm giving you FALSE HOPE?" Lia asks as she began looking angry, Jared then moves his head a bit and looks at Lia.

"You already know the an-" Jared was gonna say.

_SMACK!_

Jared's eyes completely widened and he gasps, he was now looking to his left and there was a slap mark on his right cheek which Jared stares at for a bit. Jared then takes a bit to take in what just happened before slowly looking back at Lia and sees her looking before glaring at Jared, her eyes looked brown now. Jared and Lia then stared into each other's eyes and they continued to lock eyes for what seems like forever until the silence is broken by Lia.

"I'M NOT GONNA VOTE YOU OFF..." Lia confirms towards Jared, this made Jared blink before chuckling a bit.

"...Alright...I believe ya..." Jared responds before looking away, Vince was seen pulling out a fake shotgun afterwards.

"But my Tommy Gun don't!" Vince references and everyone stares at him.

"...Now's not the time Vince," Alex explains and Vince sighs before putting his fake shotgun down.

"So, it looks like Lia isn't gonna vote off Jared...but I will," Hannah confirms which makes some of the members of the team gasp.

"And why would you want us to vote off our leader?" Brooke asks with a look of curiosity.

"What's the point of having a Perfectionist on our team if they don't even know what perfect means to them?" Hannah questions which makes Lia shake her head.

"No, I'm not letting him get voted off, he's helped us get through the first two challenges of this season," Lia responds while she began looking serious, Hannah then blinks before she gulps.

"Yeah, and he's b-beating himself up over not getting us o-one point," Hannah looked very nervous while saying all of this which Alex and Vince noticed before looking back at Lia.

_"Hannah doesn't want to do this either, but we must make a choice..." _Alex confirms in his mind.

_"What are you doing in my swamp!?" _Another movie reference was going around inside of Vince's mysterious mind.

"Oh come on! Did you forget who your sister is!?" Lia asks very aggressively.

"Lia! Calm your t***...Wait no I didn't mean that!" Fergy shouts and he made himself look like a fool again.

"Lia, none of us here WANTS to be forced to vote someone off, especially since we've all got along so well," Brooke states as she completely ignores Fergy.

"Neither do I! But I just want to make sure Jared's not voted off...h-he's...he's a nice guy," Lia states as she calms down and smiles afterwards before laughing a bit to herself, Jared blushes after hearing this while Lia's eyes went back to being green.

_"It looks like Lia can appear to be very serious and unpredictable if needed...I don't want to mess with her so I'll vote with her...also because her and Jared would make a cute couple," _Brooke confirms in her mind.

"So that's why...I'm sorry, but I'm gonna vote for Vince tonight," Lia states while her smile went away for a bit, Vince's eyes widened.

"W-Why m-me!?" Vince questions before Lia sighs.

"Because...you're one of the few people I haven't recorded with yet, and because you're more closer to Alex than you're closer to anyone else," Lia explains which makes Alex squeak a bit.

"W-WHAT!?" Alex loudly questions, Hannah then stands up.

"S-Sorry, but I-I think we should e-end things here before things g-get any w-worse," Hannah nervously responds, everyone nods in response.

"Alright, guess we'll all have to just go with whoever we want tonight?" Fergy asks.

"Yeah...although there were two names said here so maybe we got a bit of a split decision here..." Brooke confirms before Lia and Hannah look at each other, they both looked away afterwards.

"..." Jared remains quiet after seeing all of this happen and he sees Lia stand in front of him, Lia then rubs Jared's right cheek.

"D-Don't be such a downer Jared, just smile!" Lia exclaims while smiling before Jared chuckles a bit.

"I deserved that slap..." Jared responds, Lia then nods in agreement and the two stared at each other but they walked away from one another, all their other teammates also walked off into different directions as they got ready for the Elimination Ceremony.

* * *

***Elimination Ceremony***

The Losers Team were seen walking to the campfire, there were 21 stumps surrounding half of the campfire the exact same position it was in the last two elimination ceremonies. Chef and Chris were standing on the other half side of the campfire, they were waiting for the competitors.

"Losers Team...It's Time," Chris states like usual, there were 7 members of the Losers Team currently, however soon they were gonna go down to 6 members after tonight's elimination. The seven members of the Losers Team then each sat down on 7 out of the 21 stumps surrounding the campfire at the Elimination Ceremony they were all clearly attending right now. Chef walks off while The Losers Team watched him walk off into the darkness before coming back with seven torches in his hands, each of the torches had the names of each members of The Losers Team's name on it.

**Jared, ****Lia, ****Vince, ****Alex****, Fergy, Brooke, ****Hannah.**

Chef then stabs the torches into the ground while there was a fire on each torch all the way on the top, The Losers Team gulped after seeing this which causes Chris to laugh a bit while smirking evilly.

"Are we-?" Brooke was gonna ask while staring at the torches.

"Yes, we're ripping off Survivor where these torches represents your life in the game, however unlike Survivor what happens to the torch is different, and here are some examples of this," Chris states before Chef was seen going into the darkness and he picks up two burnt up torches which were burnt up to the point it didn't even look like a torch. Chef then drops the torches while The Losers Team stared at them.

"...Kennedy Rose Lee...One of those burnt up torches belongs to her..." Jared confirms while staring at the burnt up torches.

"...Jun Li Feng...The other burnt up torch had belonged to him...That's what Evan informed me earlier," Lia explains how she knew who the other burnt up torch belonged to.

"Indeed, and this will happen to the torch of the person voted off Total Drama: Move Along in a few moments...I hope all of you made up your minds on who you're sending home," Chris responds, The Losers Team then looked at each other.

"We did..." Fergy responds with a serious tone in the voice, everyone nodded in agreement and Fergy didn't make a fool out of himself this time. Although Fergy was internally screaming out of pure joy, in fact this is what he's thinking to himself, _"YES! I SAID SOMETHING COOL AND I DIDN'T F*** IT UP THIS TIME!"_

"Good, because you all have officially and finally earned your team name!" Chris exclaims before Chef punches his left shoulder.

"They're gonna vote off one of their teammates, I'm pretty sure trying to cheer up the mood won't work," Chef explains while rubbing his left shoulder and he sighs.

"Well I thought I'd try!" Chris responds before Jared then looks at him.

"U-Uhhh, can we p-please get v-voting n-now?" Hannah nervously asks while she was seen shaking a lot, Chris then nods before clearing his throat.

"Sure because It's...VOTING TIME!" Chris announces into the sky and the camera looks up into the sky while some of the fire goes into the air and vanishes and the camera remains focused on the sky as there were no stars and just a third quarter moon in the sky.

* * *

_***After the Votes***_

Jared was the last person seen coming out of the Confessional Room and there was no smile on his face like usual, although he looked like he was ready for tonight and get down to business. He looked completely serious and was ready to listen to the results of the votes and either get eliminated or watch another person on his team get eliminated, he then places Chris's pen back on his stand. Jared sat down on his stump afterwards before looking on over at Vince, Vince then looks back at him before the both of them looked away from each other afterwards.

"Alright!" Chris was heard, he then places a box down in front of him on his stand, Chef then places down a tray with seven marshmallows on it right by the box. Chris then picks up a marshmallow with his right hand before staring at The Losers Team, "Let's see if you're all as prepared as you look, you know the rules by now, the person with the most votes will be kicked off the island and will be eliminated off Total Drama..."

"S*** just got real," Vince makes one more reference and Chris nods after hearing this.

"Indeed Vince, now let's do this!" Chris announces towards The Losers Team, he then eats his first marshmallow and opens the box to begin pulling out the first picture and stares at it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"First vote..." Chris was gonna say.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Jared," **Chris confirms as he reveals the first picture, it was a picture of Jared.

"...Expected," Jared simply says after hearing this and hearing the news didn't look like it affected him at all and he just simply stared at the picture of himself.

"Next vote..." Chris pauses before eating his second marshmallow and he reaches into the box to pull out another picture. Jared kept his serious face while he stared at the next picture which Chris didn't turn over to reveal yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Vince,"** Chris confirms as he reveals the second picture which was Vince's picture, Vince gulps after seeing the picture.

"Sorry Vince," Lia apologizes before looking away, Vince saw this before looking back at Chris.

"Next vote..." Chris began saying once more, but like always he eats another marshmallow after pulling out the third picture and he kept chewing the marshmallow with his mouth closed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Jared, **That's two votes for you," Chris confirms as he reveals the next picture which was of Jared also.

"I'm sorry Jared, but like how Lia doesn't want to vote for you, I don't want to vote for Vince," Alex explains and Jared looks at him before sighing and he looks away afterwards.

"Next vote..." Chris states again while he eats his fourth marshmallow and reaches into the box where each person casted their votes on who they want to send home. Chris then grabs a picture before pulling it out of the box and he stares at the picture but he doesn't reveal it to the other contestants yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Vince, **That's two votes for you also," Chris confirms after revealing the next picture which was of Vince, this made Vince gulp a bit.

"It's either me or you Vince...even if I'm gonna get voted out, I ain't going down without trying," Jared states while staring at Vince, Vince then sighs while looking back at him.

"W-Well...In movies, the heroes mostly win!" Vince uses movie logic for some reason.

"So you think you're the hero of the story...well you'd certainly make a better protagonist than I would," Jared responds after hearing this.

"Next vote!" Chris yells to get everyone's attention, Jared and Vince looked at Chris and they heard him swallow his fifth marshmallow as he had the next picture of the person who'll get the next vote in his hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Jared," **Chris confirms and he reveals a picture of Jared, he then raises an eyebrow and looks closer as he saw something on the picture.

_"That signature says..." _Jared observes in his mind and he noticed that the signature had read, _"Signed by Neil Ferguson..."_

"Jared?" Fergy asks as he noticed Jared staring at something, Jared then blinks before he slowly looks over at Fergy.

"Hey Fergy, Mind telling me who you voted for?" Jared asks, but Fergy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"As if I need to tell you any-" Fergy was gonna respond and act cool, but he leans back and falls off his stump, Jared then blinks before looking away.

_"Ferguson...that sounds like..." _Jared observes in his mind, he then blinks and his eyes widened afterwards as he looks like he realized something, _"I get it, because you don't go by your actual name, you were cocky enough to think no one would catch onto the fact that you had voted for me by writing your name..."_

"Next and potentially the final vote..." Chris confirms before he eats his sixth marshmallow and Jared stares at Chris while Fergy had gotten back on his stump and sat back down on it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Vince, **meaning that Jared and Vince are tied with three votes!" Chris announces which make Vince sweat a little upon hearing this.

"T-That m-means-" Vince nervously began saying.

"This last vote will decide who's gonna go home..." Jared says in a sad tone before he looks down.

"Exactly, which means that either Jared or Vince shall be sent home," Chris states with a smirk.

"GO JARED/VINCE!" Lia and Alex both shouted different names, they both then stares at each other before staring back at Chris.

"The final vote, and the person who will be sent home tonight is..." Chris makes another dramatic pause and he eats his final marshmallow while everyone stares intently at Chris. Chris then reaches into the box one more time and he pulls out the final picture at the picture. Chris then continues to chew his final marshmallow before staring at The Losers Team and he swallows his seventh and final marshmallow before slowly turning the picture around and revealing who the final vote was and who was gonna be sent home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Vince, **that's four votes for you, and that means that you have officially been eliminated from Total Drama." Chris then looks at Chef, Chef then nods before taking Vince's torch and he throws it into the fire. Vince stares at his torch as it was burnt inside the campfire and the fire got hotter afterwards but Vince just kept staring at it, Vince then sighs.

"Guess I'll head west on 20 in a car I can't afford with a plan I don't have, just me, my music and the road." Vince responds before standing up, Alex and Hannah both walked up to him afterwards.

"V-Vince...I'm sorry I wasn't a-able to get e-enough people to vote for J-Jared," Hannah apologizes as she looks down, Alex then pats her back.

"It's okay, at least the three of us were able to vote for the same person, even if it wasn't enough," Alex responds before sighing before staring at Vince.

"W-Well, my time here i-is d-done..." Vince confirms before he sighs and looks away, Alex then nods.

"True...but our time outside the game isn't done!" Alex states which makes Vince raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah! He's right, we could resume trying to make a movie after me or Alex wins the game!" Hannah exclaims as she began to look happy and cheerful.

"..." Vince thinks about this for a bit before nodding, "Okay, I'll remember that, but you two better remember to choose something good."

"Well you're gonna need to be more nosy in order to know what we're planning right now~" Alex remarks before he laughs a bit along with Vince, Hannah watched this before looking away.

"Hey..." Vince heard, he then turns around and watches Jared walk up to him, they both stared at each other and Jared puts out his left hand which Vince stares at before raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't plan for this to go down, but don't think I hate you Vince...and to prove that I want you to shake my hand," Jared states and Vince stares at his hand before blinking and he nods.

"No hard feelings towards you Jared," Vince confirms before he shook Jared's hand and Jared sighs in relief afterwards.

"Oh look, you're not stuttering while saying a non-movie quote!" Lia remarks from behind Jared, Vince then laughs a bit after hearing this.

"Alright Vince, it's time!" Chris exclaims, Vince then nods before he lets go of Jared's hand and they both looked around afterwards.

"Where's the elimination contraption?" Brooke questions while looking around.

"Yeah, where's the thing that's gonna eliminate Vin-!?" Fergy was gonna question Chris, but he saw a chain fly right between Fergy and Chris before the collar part of the chain then clamped around Vince's neck.

"OH S***!" Brooke and Fergy shouts in unison after seeing it, Chris then chuckles.

"Remind you two of something, right?~" Chris remarks before Vince sweats more.

"D-Doesn't this seem a l-little-?" Vince was gonna ask, but the Chain of Shame immediately pulls Vince into the sky and he was pulled by his neck while everyone watched. Vince was dragged into the darkness by the Chain of Shame and his scream was heard as he was pulled away which caused everyone else to freeze up. Chris then turns around and smirks at everyone else afterward.

"He'll live, but at least you all know the consequence to being voted off this show!" Chris remarks before laughing a little, everyone then blink afterwards.

"...C-Can we l-leave n-now?" Hannah nervously asks.

"Of course!" Chris exclaims, he immediately stops laughing and smiles innocently at everyone else, The Losers Team then walk away after seeing Vince being pulled into the darkness by the Chain of Shame!

**_*Confession Begins*_**

Jared was seen inside of the Confessional room and it looks like he was thinking to himself, "If the votes were three for me and four for Vince, then that means Alex and Vince had voted for me...but also Fergy voted for me also." Jared then shook his head afterwards, "No, that can't be right, Hannah clearly voted for me, she was closer with Alex and Vince than me and Lia, What would she gain from voting off Vince?" Jared questions. He then blinks and thinks even more before staring at the camera, "Maybe the whole speech earlier was to make it look like she was voting for me but she actually didn't, and thus because Fergy thought that most of us would vote me off so he voted for me...and Fergy's always trying to act cool so him writing his actual name on the person he's voted for wouldn't be out of the picture..." Jared says before his eyes widened, "Oh god, Did I just make a pun!?"

**_*Confession Ends*_**

"And at long last, this Episode comes to an end, but this season keeps on moving forward! What did Hannah actually do and why'd she do it!? Who will get eliminated next!? Will The Losers Team be on a losing streak!? And Who will make it to the Merge!?" Chris loudly announces while the campfire at the elimination ceremony slowly began going out behind him. Chris then spoke up, "Some of these questions will be answered next time! So stay tuned for the next episode of-!"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Remaining Team Members:**

**The K-Shida's: ****Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Jackie, Evan, and Ingrid**

**The Losers Team: Jared****, Lia, Hannah, Alex, Fergy, and Brooke**

**The Seven (It's actually Six) Souls: ****Leo, Kyle, Sunny, Rainy, Rae, and Ciara**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Eliminated: Kennedy (1st) , Li (2nd), and Vince (3rd).**

**I apologize to WhatIsThisHeat for eliminating Vince this episode, Lia's explanation for voting off was a bit petty but considering when the person you're closest to is about to get eliminated, some people would try their best to keep them in the game. She just randomly happened to choose Vince as the person to be voted off. As for my reason for eliminating Vince, well in terms of stories I see the most potential in, Alex and Vince's story was the story I found to not be as interesting as all the other stories, Fergy's immature around woman's bodies like Brooke's body (Also I enjoy writing Fergy and I have some plans for Brooke), while Jared and Lia is another story I want to go on for longer since I ending it this soon would be wasted story potential, and I also have future plans for Hannah especially regarding her acting, so that just left Alex and Vince. Honestly, I liked writing Vince but I see a bit more potential with Alex's character so once again, I'm sorry for eliminating Vince, but this won't be the last time you'll see him, he'll be in the Total Drama Aftermath (The first Aftermath will be after the final pre-merge challenge)!**

**Now, I'm sorry for another long wait but I hope I made the wait worth it with this 20,000+ word long Chapter! This is my first chapter that's reached over 20,000 words and thus it's my longest chapter yet! Anyways, I hope all of you are doing relatively well considering COVID-19 being a huge problem for the world, so I hope you all stay safe!**

**An announcement I shall make is that I've made a Discord Server! This is the link!:****_ discord . gg / MJ8qF9v_ (Without the spaces, of course) And the server is called _"Time, Fire, and War"_**

**I decided to make a server so I can interact with my Readers more and so I can speak with you all more! My name on Discord is Whatever, so I hope to see some of you in the Server! Also, there's gonna be some Previews for the next chapter of Total Drama: Move Along over there and you can even suggest story ideas to me which I will accept over there if I choose to do so! Anyways, I hope to see some of you in the "Time, Fire, and War" server!**

**Also, Check out Total Drama Betsuno Island from ninjedi! They need a few more OCs for their story so they'd appreciate it if some of you could check out their story and submit an OC! And if you don't know who ninjedi is, ninjedi's been a Reader of my stories since Total Drama Fire, so giving their story a shoutout here is the least I could do for them!**

**And here comes the Question of the Day!:**

(For the people with OCs): Do you think your OCs gonna make it far?

(For the people without OCs): Which team is your favorite so far?

**Now, I don't have much more to say rather than, once again, sorry for another long wait for this chapter, once again it nearly took me a month but I hope this was worth the wait!**

**And to end this, I shall end it by saying-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	8. Episode 5: Strike Fast (Part One)

**Hello everyone and welcome to another episode! Instead of making another chapter that's 20,000+ words long...Oh wait, I've decided to split it into two parts since that makes it easier for me to finish the chapter, and so I can make everything as long as possible while still not too long! And also, it's been over a month so might as well be done sooner than later!**

**PurpleShadowManipulator: ****And here is one of my favorite responses, because it's essentially the creator for Fergy not even knowing themself what happened and I'm not gonna confirm what happened, so this ain't much of a response, so I'm just gonna let Shadow keep on theorizing while I just let things progress from here.**

**Nobody245: I really wanted to utilize the characters in the Truth or Dare challenge, and Evan was one of them so good for him!**

**Yeah, I'm really trying to keep the challenges tame, however I will try to start picking up the pace with them, even if they won't be a bunch of fighting challenges.**

**Interesting how you think Evan's gonna get farther, sure he certainly has gotten more interesting and fleshed out and has potential to make it far in the game...however keeping the people reading guessing who's gonna get eliminated yet is what every good writer should do (unless if it serves a role in the story) and so you shouldn't completely feel good about your character, this is Total Drama after all, who's getting eliminated and the tension are very important. I will admit that the stuttering by Evan at the beginning is probably a detail I forgot to change and probably was an error on my part, so I apologize for that.**

**I'm glad you found the chapter to be great!**

**CookiesAndRevengeCake:**** Well, I needed Rainy to give a dare, so I had to make sure cataplexy didn't knock her out so she can actually say her dare towards Evan which is a dare she'd actually give him. Maybe Rainy has a good guess on the answer, Maybe not, We'll see. Also that's an interesting way to interpret Sunny's interactions with Leo, however I won't confirm nor deny what you believe. I'm glad you relate to a character, even if it's Ingrid. It looks like Rae's endearing to someone, and I'm glad you enjoyed the Jared bit! Yeah, Vince was a character I never saw getting far (if he would, he'd basically be Frank Bullets...only readers who've read my previous stories will understand that reference). Also, I like your answer on how far you think Sunny will make it...which isn't that far, especially if Rainy's eliminated (Which I actually agree with) but it will be interesting to see how far Sunny and Rainy get.**

**Artamis9:**** The chapter was so great, it involved a character getting beaten up with a flute! Also, I'm glad people understand why I decided to eliminate Vince. As for your question for me...I'm gonna need a lot of time in order to decide the list of characters I like and the list of characters I dislike.**

**Candela Monsoon:**** I noticed it took you awhile to get the review, but luckily it's certainly worth the wait! But because it's so long, I'll only have enough personal time to discuss certain points!**

**I gotta keep consistency with my other stories, so having cameos like Rival and Griff show up keeps the consistency from my previous stories going.**

**Vince wasting the point was completely on accident, not intentional.**

**Leo's personality is far different from his form, but that's because there's an in-story reason for that, luckily. Having each team lose one player at the first three eliminations was my intention the entire time, and yeah Kyle ending the challenge that way was weird, but it was a way. I don't know what dares I'd have the characters give Hannah and Brooke tbh. Also I'm glad you enjoyed Miriam's performance, I actually did some research on vogue dancing for her performance, and also I wanted a song with the word "Dance" in the title I haven't used yet...luckily there was a song "Dance, Dance"!**

**You're welcome for what I decided to do with Jared's singing abilities, I knew I wanted him to fail since he's been clutching it for his team the previous two challenges, and so having him sing...only for it to be pointless was the idea I came up with! (Also, I like how you love Evan already). It appears that you are a Jared x Lia shipper, if they had a ship name, I'd probably call it "Reverse Kayerin" (Once again, another joke only people who've read my previous stories would know, if you can spot it).**

**I'm gonna be completely honest with you, if it weren't for the fact I've already let one of your OCs win a season from my story, Jared would probably be a contender to make it to the end...but atlas, I don't think I'll have him get into the final two.**

**It's okay for the long review, I really appreciate it! Also welcome to the Discord server!**

**Speaking of which:****_ discord . gg / MJ8qF9v (This is the link to my Discord server "Time, Fire, and War" and remember to remove the spaces if you want to join the server!)_**

**And ****sponsoring**** aside, I shall now let the episode...BEGIN!**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama!" Chris exclaims and the black screen slowly fades away to reveal Chris McLean standing right in front of the camera and he was seen kicking off the Episode like always. He then decides to speak more and continue his sentence, "After our contestants interacted with each other, two of them accidentally caused a circle of fire to surrounds them after a disastrous cooking lesson," Chris says while the screen showed Chloe and Ingrid freaking out as a circle of fire surrounded them the previous Episode. Chris laughed a bit afterwards as the camera showed him again, "Sorry, it's just funny seeing contestants fail so miserably at things even I can do very easily!"

"Even when I intentionally cook bad I at least make the food horrible, not put myself in danger!" Chef points out off-screen, Chris then rolls his eyes.

"Are you sure you're 'intentionally' cooking bad sometimes?" Chris asks while using quotation marks, then a rocket launcher shaped object is seen held towards Chris's head after Chris says this.

"You want me to use this? I haven't used this in a long time, but I've made modifications, and so I'm not afraid to blow you off your feet with my baseball," Chef threatens Chris while Chris nervously smiles and he begins sweating.

"Okay, Okay, I t-take it b-back!" Chris stutteringly responds before the rocket launcher shaped object was pulled away from him.

"By the way, the baseballs have something to do with this episode." Chef confirms before his footsteps were heard and they kept getting more and more silent, it sounded like Chef was walking away while Chris sighs in relief.

"At least I'm alive..." Chris responds before he looks at the camera and smiles at it once again, "So we had all of them compete in a challenge which we had in a previous season called **Boot or Dare!"**

"And it revealed that Chloe wasn't the only bad chef we had on this island." Chef comments while the camera showed Lia who was tackled by Jared and the grill she was cooking on had exploded.

"With these teenagers and a few 20 year old young adults on the island, we don't need Chef to intentionally cook awful food for the eating horrible food episode!" Chris remarks.

"It's sad how I can agree with that." Chef's voice was heard once again, Chris then cleared his throat.

"Anyways, after a ton of other stuff had happened last episode The Losers Team finally earned their name and went to elimination where in a...interesting turn of events, Vince was sent home." Chris confirms and he smiled at the camera still.

"How'd that happen? Well, we know the answer but we won't tell any of you." Chef confirms as he gets onto the camera for a bit, He then walks away afterwards while Chris nods in agreement and chuckles.

"Yes, but that was last time, and this time, more stuff will go down! What will go down!? Find out, right here on-!"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

* * *

***Intro Begins***

_**7Lions-Born To Run**_

_**"Yeah, y'all know what it is"**_

The camera turns on and shows **Kyle **walking around during night and he yawns before casually catching a baseball with his right hand, when the baseball goes into his hand, the background around him changed into a color, it was white with two red stitches (A.K.A. virgules) going down vertically on the left and right side of the screen, Kyle then looks at the camera.

_**"Sometimes you gotta push through all your obstacles, **__**Nah mean?"**_

**Brooke **was then seen skateboarding and she jumped off her skateboard, she jumped high enough that she hit a slam dunk into a basketball hoop with a basketball she had in her hand, her background color was gold.

_**"No matter what the options are"**_

**Evan **was seen holding a bow and arrow while he had his closed, a quick flash shows Evan holding a gun while wearing a police officer costume, he then opens his eyes and is in his regular clothing and he fires the arrow from the bow, this causes his background color to be silver.

_**"There is no lose, there is no fail"**_

After that, the camera cuts to **Miriam**, she had her eyes closed and she was seen doing her dance she did in Episode 4 for her Dare, she had no background and instead a ring of fire surrounding her.

_**"Let's go"**_

**Alex **was seen saying "Let's go" before he pressed record on his camera and a giant red dot was seen as his background.

_**"Seems like life go lightning speed, Slow it on down, baby, just to breathe"**_

**Chloe **was seen playing the drums before a lightning bolt strikes behind her and she quickly drops her drumsticks and covers her ears as she was shaking, her background color was purple.

_**"It's cold outside, adjust your sleeve, Got here late like just to leave"**_

**Jun** was seen smirking at the camera while he was adjusting his sleeves, his background was light green and he chuckles at it.

_**"Wings on my shirt and I cannot fly, Asked do I love her but I cannot lie"**_

**Jackie **smiled at the screen and she was the next person up, she was walking casually before her prosthetic leg shakes and this causes her to try and use her other leg to remain standing even if she was close to falling down and she looked at the screen as this happens, her background color was white.

_**"Open up the door like can I ride, Heart made of stone and I cannot cry"**_

The camera cuts to **Fergy **stopping a motorcycle he was riding, only for him to be sent flying off the motorcycle, the background for Fergy while he was in the air was shown to be light green, then he lands on the ground on his back.

_**"Hand on the glass, I can feel the rain"**_

**Rainy** was seen looking in the mirror while she had a straight face, she had her left hand on the glass, the background for her was grey and it was raining around her.

_**"You don't want to fight and I feel your pain"**_

Then, **Ingrid **was seen putting on her mittens while her background was white with red dots spread all over the background.

_**"But I gotta go hard, gotta go far"**_

**Hannah **walked out the Confessional Room before taking a deep breath and she began walking away.

_**"That don't mean that we gotta fall apart"**_

Until **Ciara **approaches Hannah with her guitar and she winks at her, Hannah blinks and sighs to herself before smiling at Ciara after the wink, they had a pink background.

_**"I'ma stand tall for all of us"**_

**Leo** was seen sitting on a chair, he was looking down before he stood up from his chair and looked at the screen, he had a yellow-green colored background.

_**"Cause fate on the phone and they calling us"**_

**Lia **was seen dialing a phone number while smiling and very casually, the background behind her was brown.

_**"We came from the ground and we crawling up"**_

**Rae **was seen simply staring at the screen, the right side was black and it took up most of the screen but there was some white seen on the left side of the screen.

_**"You can feel it in ya fist when you ball it up"**_

**Sunny **crumbles his fist and his background color is yellow, he then punches the screen and the glass for the screen shatters.

_**"Come on"**_

The screen then cuts another camera which shows **Jared** was seen saying this part before his black colored background turns into dark clouds which cover him up.

_**"If the sky turns black! **__**It don't matter!"**_

_Brooke smirked before throwing the baseball right back in the same direction it was thrown and Hannah's eyes widened before she swung the baseball bat with all her effort while the dark clouds surrounded the screen._

_**"We know the sun is coming up!"**_

_Sunny was seen opening his green eyes while the sun was shining on him and the dark clouds around the screen went away._

_**"Built so strong, It won't shatter!"**_

_Lia was gonna make a joke, but Jared quickly tackles her down and the grill blows up which causes the remains of it to go flying all over the place. The pieces flew across the place._

_**"We were Born To Run"**_

Chris was seen letting go of a rope which was attached to a helicopter which Chef was flying.

_**"(Sky turn black, It won't matter)"**_

Chris then smirked after landing on his feet, he then stood in front of all the remaining 18 contestants and he pulled out a gun.

_**"(Built so strong, Won't shatter)"**_

**Kennedy, Li, **and **Vince **were all seen standing on the side while Chris raised his gun into the air.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-Run)"**_

The remaining contestants all got into running formation, except for Fergy who just slipped and faceplants onto the ground.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-)"**_

Chris then fires the gun which causes three Chains of Shame to all clamp around Kennedy's, Li's, and Vince's necks before they are dragged away by the Chains of Shame.

_**"(Sky turn black, It won't matter)"**_

The remaining 18 competitors were all seen running off and Chris moves out the way and smirks while watching them run, except for Fergy who was trying to catch up with them.

_**"(Built so strong, Won't shatter)"**_

Explosions began going off around the competitors while they kept on running, Lia had her phone out and it looks like she was planning to take a selfie.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-Run)"**_

Fergy then accidentally trips onto Leo and Leo trips onto Chloe, and basically everyone falls down thanks to Fergy, Lia drops her phone and it takes the picture of everyone.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-)"**_

The camera then shows a picture of everyone fallen on the ground before the screen slowly fades to black.

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 5: Strike Fast (Part One)**

* * *

"Wait! Was that an intro!? Finally!" Chris cheers after the intro played, and after I finally decided to actually make one.

***The K-Shida's***

Jun was seen opening his eyes and he sits up in his bed before rubbing his eyes while they are closed. He opens his eyes afterwards and notices the sun shining on him as he opened his eyes, He then chuckles while the sun brightly shines through the window which Jun nods at. Then, he looks away afterwards and takes a deep breath.

"Even the sun knows that I'm the light within' this cabin of darkness and inferiority." Jun says to himself before standing up afterwards and he kept his smirk on his face while his eyes were closed.

_"So, we all agree that we're all planning to vote off Jun if we lose, correct?" _Jun heard while his eyes were closed, his eyes then shot open and he grits his teeth after hearing these words.

"That HAS to be Miriam..." Jun confirms before he growls and he stands up from his bed afterwards. He followed the direction of the voice he just heard and he heard multiple voices along the way, he heard the voices come from outside the house and so he went up to the doorknob. Jun then stares intently at the doorknob before he slowly grips it and is able to turn the doorknob which makes him sigh in relief.

"Yeah, I don't like the guy, because he may be our leader, but he's more annoying and criminal-like than anyone else I know." Jun heard another voice, this voice obviously belonged to Evan. Jun then blinks and he slowly begins putting the pieces together inside his mind while he slowly opens the door which didn't make a creaking noise. He had remembered watching Miriam and Jackie talking with each other yesterday, He slowly had realized what they were talking about and this was confirmed by what he heard next.

"Well, Maybe he's just acting so he can appear like a bad guy to all of us?" Jackie's voice was heard, Jun then completely opened the door and left it open, He then went over to look onto the side of the cabin where he saw the people talking about voting him out.

"If that's the case, then he'd be the dumbest player in Total Drama since Lindsay." Miriam responds which confirmed Jun's prediction he had before seeing the three of them. He saw Evan, Jackie, and Miriam all talking with each other which made Jun blink before he grits his teeth upon hearing this.

_"I knew it! Of course the three of them would try to eliminate the Tuesday Day Messiah!" _Jun states inside of his mind, he looked a little angered upon seeing half of his team talk about eliminating him.

"I'm sorry Jackie, but you're gonna need to stop thinking of Jun in a good way...I'd never thought I'd need to say that." Evan says while pointing to Jackie, Jackie then blinks while looking at Evan.

"But he isn't as mean as you two think he is, sometimes the good outweighs the bad!" Jackie tries remaining positive and he kept on smiling, however Evan sighed after hearing this and he shook his head.

"No! He's just an a**hole, plain and simple! He's no different from all the other kids who..." Evan got angry at first but he stops himself from speaking and blinks after doing so, He sees that Jackie's eyes had widened after hearing this while Miriam sighs.

"Hey Evan, you got something to tell us?" Miriam asks which makes Evan grit his teeth a bit before looking away after crossing his arms.

"I don't have anything to say to any-" Evan was gonna say, but he felt someone wrap their arms around him and Evan raises an eyebrow before looking at who was hugging him, he saw that it was Jackie.

"It's okay Evan...you don't have to say anything." Jackie says before closing her eyes and Evan stares at her before he nods and blushes before looking away afterwards.

_"Alright, it looks like I can't vote out Evan using Jackie or Miriam..." _Jun states in his mind while watching Miriam, Evan, and Jackie before he sighed and looked away. He then began to think to himself before a smirk slowly appeared on his face, _"Luckily there could be a few others I could use if today goes the way I want it to."_

The camera then cuts away to show Ingrid to blink while Chloe gives her two sticks as she sat on a stump, Chloe placed down a Timpani in front of her while she held two sticks in her hands also.

"H-How were you a-able to bring this with y-you?" Ingrid asks, she looks at Chloe as she asks this.

"I didn't, I was just able to convince him after I..." Chloe then frowns and looks down for a bit before speaking up, "Told him about my brother."

"Y-You have a b-b-brother!?" Ingrid asks with a confused look, Chloe then stares at her while her grip tightened on her sticks.

"I don't want to talk about him or any of my family members, okay?" Chloe asks while staring at Ingrid with a big smile, but she was gritting her teeth and the sticks in her hands both snapped while she said this. Ingrid then gulps before nodding, she sweats a little.

"O-Okay..." Ingrid responds before looking down, Chloe then sighs in relief and she turns around.

"I'm gonna go look for more sticks so I can teach you how to play the drums." Chloe states before walking off which Ingrid watched before looking at herself.

"...I-I can't do anything t-to h-her," Ingrid says before looking down once again.

.

.

.

"You're right about that!" Ingrid suddenly heard, she then jumps a little after hearing this, she then looks behind her and sees Jun leaning against a tree while smirking at her.

"J-J-Jun!?" Ingrid asks in surprise, Jun then chuckles before standing up straight and he walks up to her while Ingrid stares at him.

"Hello..." Jun then begins thinking before he quickly speaks up with the first thing that comes to mind, "Grimmy!"

"H-How'd you k-know-!?" Ingrid nervously asks, but Jun puts a finger to her mouth to shush her up which does work. Jun then pulls his finger away afterwards while Ingrid gulps but she doesn't speak up.

"You made your entrance right after me and so I was forced to listen to your...awkward introduction to everyone, also because Chris said your nickname." Jun explains which makes Ingrid nervously chuckle.

"D-Did you know t-that seventy three p-percent of humans fear p-public s-speaking?" Ingrid asks which Jun blinks before closing his eyes as if he was telling himself something before opening his eyes and smiling.

"No I didn't, thank you for that totally helpful information you just gave me that I NEVER knew before today, you're so freaking smart!" Jun states very passive aggressively.

"I-Is that s-sarcasm?" Ingrid questions, Jun then takes a deep breath.

"We don't need to worry about that, now shall we discuss your relationship with Chloe?" Jun asks, Ingrid then nods.

"W-What would you like t-to talk a-about specifically?" Ingrid asks before Jun speaks up with a smile that seems genuine.

"Well, does she like your gothy appearance?" Jun decides to fire the first question bullet which makes Ingrid smile a little as the bullet hits as if it was shooting a word in blue.

"Y-Yeah...she r-relates to g-goth stuff a l-little, even if I-I'm not e-exactly a goth...I-I t-think." Ingrid responds before she begins thinking to herself which allows Jun some time to come up with a response, and eventually he does come up with one.

"Honestly, I like your gothy appearance also~" Jun states before he sits on the stump right to the left of Ingrid's stump, Ingrid then squeaks a little and her eyes widened.

"R-Really?" Ingrid asks with a look of surprise, which Jun nods to answer her question.

"Yes, in fact, I **love **your gothic look~" Jun states with a smirk before winking at Ingrid, Ingrid then blushes heavily and she sits up straight.

"W-Wait! W-Wha-!?" Ingrid was gonna question, only for Jun to wrap his arms around her and he stares into her eyes as he smirked still.

"And I know you tried voting me out last elimination, but that doesn't matter since I'm so in looove with you~" Jun says while continuing to stare into her eyes. Ingrid stared back into Jun's eyes and the two locked eyes with each other, this goes on for a while which makes Ingrid blush. A branch was then heard snapping which breaks their eye contacts with one another, Jun and Ingrid look into the direction of the snapping.

"Damn random branch!" Chloe's voice was heard, Jun then looks at Ingrid and smirks as she looks back at him.

"See you next time, Grimmy~" Jun remarks before winking at Ingrid, he takes his arms out from around her before standing up and he walks away while Ingrid watches, her blushing remained on her face.

"Alright, let's train!" Ingrid heard, she then turns around and sees Chloe with two sticks in her hands, Ingrid then nods before picking up her two sticks while having a slight smile on her face.

* * *

***The Losers Team***

Jared was seen opening his eyes before sitting up and he grabs his head, closes his eyes, and thinks to himself about the events that took place yesterday. Vince had been voted out, that was clearer than a sunny day at the beach, however who voted to try and eliminate Jared and who voted to eliminate Vince was the part about yesterday that Jared's really confused about. He had remembered seeing Fergy write down his name on one of the votes that was casted for him, it was Fergy's real name written on it...Neil Ferguson. Jared knows that Fergy was probably cocky enough to write down his name and assume that no one would notice his horrible signature and knowing how cocky he acts even though the most important thing he's done so far is yell out a Danganronpa reference and guess a song, it was either that or someone else was faking Fergy's signature so they could put a target on his back. Sadly, Jared knew he couldn't think for much longer as when he wakes up, there's usually someone there to greet him, but he also knew that this someone was the main reason why he's still in the game.

"You can come out from under the bed." Jared says, it was like he already knew what was gonna happen next.

"Did you really pick up on my tricks already?" Lia asks after she comes out from under the bunk bed, Jared then looks at her with a straight face.

"I'm not gonna fall for your tricks three days in a row, and besides, we've got a few things we need to discuss." Jared responds before he stands up, Lia raises an eyebrow after hearing him say this.

"Would you mind telling me specifically what you want to talk about?" Lia asks another question which makes Jared sigh before he grabs her right wrist and pulls her along while he began walking.

"This is part of my revenge for what you keep doing to me." Jared states while he begins pulling Lia along, but he suddenly is pulled off his feet.

"And I'll keep doing it!" Lia confirms while the camera showed that she had pulled Jared off his feet and she kept holding onto his right wrist, Jared then falls onto his buttocks because of Lia and he grits his teeth a little.

"H-Hey!" Jared tries complaining, but Lia gets onto Jared's bed and she pulls Jared onto his own bed, Jared then stares up at her afterwards.

"We forgot to do something." Lia comments, she then looks above and punches the bottom of the top bed, Jared reacts to this by simply groaning.

"HAH! I WAS PREPARED THIS TIME!" Fergy was heard announcing proudly, he sounded completely awake, and I say sounded because the camera kept on focusing on Jared and Lia.

"It looks like he finally has a brain the size of his di-" Jared was gonna remark, but Lia had pulled out her camera and she scoots to the edge of the bed before she aims it at where she thinks Fergy is on his bed and she takes a picture.

"AH! MY LIFE LITERALLY FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES!" Fergy shouts as he fell off his bed once again before crashing into the ground, Jared watched this happen before looking at Lia.

"...Really?" Jared asks, but Lia puts her camera by her before putting her hands in front of her.

"I plead to the fifth!" Lia immediately responds which made Jared sigh before shaking his head.

"Anyways, Thanks for yesterday Lia." Jared says while looking towards the wall, specifically to his left.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me Jared." Lia responds while she now had a slight smile on her face, she looked at Jared's face before staring at his right hand.

"I do, that's why I'm doing so." Jared explains while looking slightly back at Lia, Lia then shook her head.

"No, you don't need to." Lia says.

"...But I do." Jared says.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"Okay, now that just sounded wrong." Lia remarks after her and Jared had an exchange of words, Jared's face turns red after hearing this and he squeaks after hearing Lia point this out.

While Jared and Lia continued to speak with each other, the screen cuts to a different camera. This camera showed Brooke who was texting on her phone before she turns off her phone and stands up after she finished texting someone, she then looks around and notices someone begin to approach her, however, it was someone she didn't speak with much. This someone who had approached her was The Heartthrob herself, Hannah Jordan, and Hannah approached her with an innocent smile while skipping over to her before she stood still right in front of Brooke.

"Hello there Brooke!" Hannah says very excitedly while putting out her right hand for Brooke to shake, Brooke stared at her hand before she looked at Hannah's innocent smile before looking back at her hand before shaking it.

"Hello, Hannah Jordan." Brooke responds calmly to Hannah while she smiles back at her, she then tries pulling her hand away afterwards but she feels Hannah holding onto her hand.

"...Oh, sorry for that!" Hannah sheepishly apologizes before letting go of Brooke's hand, Brooke then shook her hand a little before looking at Hannah shortly after doing so.

"It's okay, any longer, then you would've suffered the wrath of the power of these hands!" Brooke jokingly announces while crumbling her hands and she puts them near her, she smirked while doing so and Hannah laughed a little.

"Hehe, you have quite the sense of humor." Hannah comments, Brooke then un-crumbles her fist and puts her hands on her hips after.

"I get that a lot from my girlfriend, so I know that's a compliment." Brooke confirms with a happy smile, Hannah then nods before speaking up more.

"Hey Brooke...How close are you with Lia?" Hannah asks with a curious look on her face, Brooke notices the look but the question gets more of her attention and so she raises an eyebrow after hearing the question.

"Why Lia specifically? And why do you ask?" Brooke questions before blinking and staring at Hannah's facial expression.

"Because I do wonder about your relationship with others here...and yes, I am aware you have a girlfriend back at home." Hannah responds to her question with no hint of suspicion heard in her voice, she sounded completely genuine and innocent as she spoke these words.

"Well, you technically haven't answered my questions yet." Brooke doesn't focus on the tone of her voice and focused more on what Hannah said.

"I'll answer your question then, It is because I want to know who you're hanging out with, besides in a game like this, the numbers do matter..." Hannah says before turning around and going completely quiet. Brooke then goes to speak up, "The number of friends you have, of course!" Hannah states while turning around and she smiles happily at Brooke, returning back to her cheery and positive looking self.

"Really? It didn't sound like you were gonna say that." Brooke points out while she kept a straight face, but Hannah giggled before patting her head which makes Brooke laugh a little. "Stop that!" Brooke playfully responds while swiping away Hannah's hands, but Hannah just giggled more.

"Glad to see you're still in high spirits, would you like to follow me?" Hannah asks with a wide smile, her eyes were closed and her hands were also behind her back.

"Sure!" Brooke answers, Hannah then cheers a little before the two of them walk away from Brooke's bed after.

Fergy got up from the ground once again and he looked around, he specifically looked at Brooke's bed only to notice that she wasn't even there. This made Fergy a bit surprised because he always had hung out with Brooke in the morning even if sometimes their interactions didn't go as smoothly as he wanted it to. Fergy just shook his head and didn't seem to mind this too much for reasons only the great and rejected Fergy knows, although he did look around and noticed Alex who had just been laying down on his bed.

_"Hey Alex, Wh-What are you d-doing?" _Alex remembers Vince's voice before closing his eyes.

_"O-Oh...I'm just making sure my glasses are clean." _Alex keeps his eyes closed while the camera keeps focusing on him.

_"G-Good...Dammit, I don't have a movie quote for this situation."_

_"M-Maybe you don't need to c-come up with a movie r-reference."_

_"...B-But...INSERT MOVIE REFERENCE HERE!"_

_"Hehe...y-you're f-funny..." _Alex remembers him saying while he smiled a bit, then he opened his eyes and saw Fergy above him.

"Sup brah." Fergy tries greeting Alex in the most Fergy way he can, but Alex just blinks before he begins tensing up a bit, however he smiles nervously at Fergy.

"H-Hi." Alex nervously greets while looking up at Fergy which Fergy chuckles at.

"Mind sitting up instead of lying down? I prefer you looking more like The Undertaker than Sleeping Beauty." Fergy requests because moving his head, Alex then nods before he sits up.

"S-Sorry, I was just t-thinking." Alex responds while looking at Fergy.

"I don't recommend you think too hard, I mean look at me, I don't need to think and yet I'm the coolest guy on the team." Fergy responded proudly while he began leaning back, only for him to sigh as he realized there was nothing behind him and he fell onto his back.

"N-Nah, you're not really the c-coolest person...t-that's not a bad t-thing of course!" Alex responds, Fergy then groans before standing back up on his feet while looking at Alex.

"You're very socially awkward around guys, although you kinda look..." Fergy then pauses while staring at Alex, his stare continues on for a bit while Alex chuckles a little.

"F-Fergy?" Alex questions, but Fergy shook his head before looking away while crossing his arms.

"I won't go to the lows of insulting you, I'm too cool to do so." Fergy responds while having a bit of a frown on his face.

"I-I'm pretty sure we both k-know that's not true, n-no matter how cool y-you try t-to act...w-we both know you fail to be c-cool more times than y-you'd like to admit." Alex states while he kept staring at Fergy, Fergy then looked back at Alex.

"...Do you think you know me that well?" Fergy asks which makes Alex gulp a little.

"I just p-picked up a few things f-from watching y-you...DON'TASKWHYIWASWATCHINGYOU!" Alex shouts while he grits his teeth and blushed lightly, Fergy's eyes widened at this sudden outburst from Alex.

"...Noted." Fergy simply says before he sat down by Alex, "So, ever watched Death Note?"

"The one with an a-awful Netflix live-action american m-movie adaption?" Alex asks.

"The same one." Fergy answered before the two of them continued to speak with each other.

* * *

***The Seven Souls***

Sunny was seen waking up like normal with a smile on his face, so far things were going well for him. Leo's obviously gonna vote with them for reasons only Sunny knows, Rainy also has a nice friendship with Rae so far, which just leaves Ciara and Kyle by themselves, Sunny doubts they'll be able to vote him out anytime soon. Sunny then chuckles to himself before deciding to sit up on his bed and he looks around and notices that Leo was missing, and so Sunny decides to stand up and walk out of the cabin.

"Where in the yellow hell could Leo be?" Sunny asks himself while looking around the house, but he then sees Leo while walking around. Leo was sitting down on a stump while looking down and thinking to himself.

_"Why didn't you defend yourself?" _A female voice echoes through Leo's head, he looks deep in thought.

"LEO!" Leo heard before he looked over and looks at Sunny who was standing a fair distance away from him.

"Y-Yes?" Leo asks with an unchanged expression on his face. Sunny then walks up to him and couldn't say a word since he needed to get closer to Leo in order for him to be heard without yelling, and he eventually gets into speaking range.

"I can't speak as loud as you can when you're normal, we both know that." Sunny remarks while standing right in front of Leo.

"Y-Yeah...I know." Leo responds which causes Sunny to sigh.

"God you are sad to listen to, especially compared to how you used to act." Sunny responds before yawning, which he covers his mouth while doing.

"W-Why is that?" Leo asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Because you used to be loud and annoying, but at least I didn't feel like pitying your fool ass." Sunny answers while blatantly calling Leo a fool.

"B-But...I was n-never s-strong..." Leo responds before looking at his hands and dropping his raised eyebrow.

"Alright then, I'm glad we can both agree you're the weak one." Sunny comments before looking away and the wind blew a bit as he did so.

"W-What you did and s-said to me made me r-remember that." Leo confirms while Sunny kept looking away, these words made Sunny smile a little.

_*Flashback Begins*_

_"Hey Leo...let's talk~" __Sunny said while Leo had turned around._

_"Alright then! What do you want to talk about!?" Leo loudly asks, Sunny then grits his teeth while having a wide smile._

_"I want us to talk about who to vote for tonight." Sunny answers, this made Leo blink before sighing._

_"Personally, I don't want any bad blood with anyone, so I'm just gonna tell the person I'm gonna vote off that I'm gonna do so beforehand!" Leo responds, he responds very cheerily and happily._

_"That's a dumb idea." Sunny responds while rolling his eyes._

_"Why is that!?" Leo questions with a confuzzled look on his face._

_"Let's be honest, that won't make anything better, it'll just give the person time to redirect the target towards the person who is gonna obviously vote for them." Sunny explains, he had a slightly annoyed look on his face._

_"That's true, but-!" Leo was gonna respond to this, however Sunny puts a finger on his mouth._

_"Be quiet..." Sunny says, he then looks over to see Rae and Rainy who are both talking to each other._

_"What are you-?" Leo was gonna question this, but Sunny cuts him off as he looks back at Leo._

_"Hey Leo, What is nine plus ten?" Sunny asks Leo, Leo then blinks before he tries thinking._

_"Nineteen?" Leo asks with a bit of a dumbfounded look._

_"Nope, TwEnTy OnE." Sunny says as funny as he could say it, this causes Leo to laugh out loud and Sunny laughs along with him._

_"Hahaha! That's the funniest joke I've heard on this island!" Leo exclaims while laughing, meanwhile Sunny was looking over and noticed that Rainy had also laughed. Sunny then looked back at Leo as he suddenly stopped laughing and he smirked at him._

_"Oh don't worry, the joke's just begun~" Sunny responds, he didn't look like he had any good intentions._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"E-Even if the conversation s-started off on a lighter n-note." Leo says after the flashback had finished, Sunny then sighs.

"True, but I'm gonna need to test how weak you are again, so let's have a spar." Sunny states before crumbling his fists and putting them up to his face.

"But-!" Leo was gonna respond while he raised his voice.

"NOW!" Sunny shouts even louder than Leo did, Leo flinches a bit but he nods before reluctantly standing up from his stump, he then puts his arms up to face before Sunny charges at him.

The camera had cut away before it could show how the battle between Leo and Sunny could go, the reasons for doing so are unknown...actually it's just so we can focus on two other characters. The next pair the camera cuts to are the queens of lacking emotions, the first one was seen climbing onto the other's bed. The one who was climbing was Rainy and she was now sitting down on Rae's bed where Rae had just woken up and she rubs her eyes before looking at Rainy, the two of them then start up another daily conversation.

"Hey Rae." Rainy greets with her normal emotionless expression, Rae then looks at her before looking around, then she looks back at Rainy.

"Morning Rainy, What do you want this time around?" Rae immediately questions Rainy.

"I just wanted to talk with you about other topics, if you want to." Rainy answers with a straight face which I also call her signature face.

"Sure, if I can't annoy you, I might as well find out what annoys you." Rae responds before she stretches out her arms.

"Nothing naturally annoys me, so I recommend you stop while you're behind." Rainy states in a monotone voice, her voice didn't change at all.

"If you say so, also where's your annoying brother?" Rae questions, this is the reason why she was looking around when she first woke up.

"Knowing him, probably with Leo while trying to boost his ego." Rainy answers, she was the sister of Sunny so of course she'd know what he would be doing.

"That sounds like a pain to deal with, although is he your only sibling?" Rae asks while she finishes stretching and she leans in a little to listen closely to Rainy's answer.

"...He isn't..." Rainy answers, this made Rae blink as she stood up, straightening her back.

"Who is your other sibling?" Rae asks another question, she sounded a little interested in what Rainy wanted to say.

"I have a sister, and her name is **Misty Persnisky**." Rainy confirms while the camera zoomed slowly to focus on Rainy's face.

"If you didn't say her name, I would've guessed she's from Pokemon." Rae's voice was heard saying this, Rainy then blinked.

"You really know how to make jokes, don't you?" Rainy questions before the camera then turned to Rae.

"It's a gift." Rae remarks with a ever so slight smile on her face, the camera then turns away and focuses back on Rainy.

"Anyways, Misty's my sister and let's just say that her and Sunny have never gotten along." Rainy confirms which is able to make Rae blink.

"I can't blame her, although I've never had siblings before, being insufferable towards your own siblings is natural and some siblings get along by being unlikeable, so you probably play a factor as to why Sunny and Misty have never gotten along." Rae analyzes, Rainy nods in response and confirms Rae's theory.

"They both have constantly been running circles around me, Misty's very attached to me to say the least, even though genetically me and Sunny are genetically twins while Misty's the third egg." Rainy begins explaining.

"I take it that even despite that, you prefer Misty over your brother." Rae responds, it sounded like she had already figured some parts before Rainy could even say them.

"Well, I do have a deep soft spot for Misty, especially since she can actually draw reactions from me in a different way than Sunny does." Rainy confirms before smiling a little, this made Rae's eyes widen a little.

"Interesting...I can't wait to meet her." Rae responds, Rainy's slight smile then goes away.

"Good luck to you." Rainy remarks, Rae then nods after hearing this.

The camera then pulls away from the emotionless one's conversation before looking around the room and a door is heard closing, the camera turns around and looks at the closed door which leads to outside. The screen cuts to another camera which was outside which showed the final pair who were hanging out with each other. One of them was playing their guitar, it was obviously Ciara, while the other one was seen throwing a baseball into a tree, the baseball then bounced off the tree and flew into the air, however the other person easily caught it, the person was Kyle.

"And the pitcher catches their own pitch." Kyle remarks after catching the baseball, he then looks at it.

"To be fair, I'm pretty sure no one else on our team is very experienced when it comes to baseball." Ciara responds, Kyle then looks at her.

"I guess you're right, although I'm a little surprised that you're not flirting with any guys." Kyle comments while staring at Ciara, Ciara then giggles a little.

"Well everyone else is too busy hanging out with each other, I don't want to be rude and interrupt their conversations." Ciara explains which makes Kyle blink.

"So I'm basically just leftovers?" Kyle questions.

"No offense." Ciara confirms without answering yes or no, because she didn't need to.

"None taken, anyways, What are you gonna play with your guitar?" Kyle asks another question.

"A Mariah Carey song, obviously." Ciara answers while she keeps tuning her guitar before testing out a song.

_"Oh, baby baby, We Belong Together." _Ciara sings, Kyle then chuckles after hearing this.

"I bet you love singing that to your girlfriend." Kyle remarks after hearing this, Ciara laughed a little.

"Yeah, I do, even if she's sometimes annoyed by Mariah when it comes to Christmas." Ciara remarks, Kyle then laughs a little also.

"She should feel that way about all songs during christmas, every christmas eve when I stroll around the neighborhood, I always hear christmas music." Kyle confirms, this makes Ciara smile more.

"True, although I guess it's not as annoying to her like an old song to a comedian." Ciara states, Kyle then looks at her with a confused look.

"What's the song you're referring to?" Kyle questions, Ciara then smirks before she plays it on her guitar.

_"As we go on, we'll remember-"_ Ciara began singing Graduation by Vitamin C. _"La da da da, da da da da da." _Until she begins singing Pachelbel's Canon in D before laughing a little after doing so.

"What a strange piece of music you just sang, although I know more about urban legends, which is why I want to visit Point Pleasant someday..." Kyle confirms, he sounded completely honest while saying this.

"The place in Ohio? Why'd you wanna go there?" Ciara questions, but Kyle chuckles before looking back at her.

"Let's just say that there's something that could be there I'd like to check out...want me to leave you a hint on what it could be?" Kyle questions, Ciara then nods.

"Sure, I don't know what the big deal could be." Ciara casually answers, Kyle then nods before standing up.

"Alright...take the 'n' out of month and that'll be the first half of the answer." Kyle gives Ciara a hint, Ciara just blinks.

"I prefer flipping that 'n' upside down, put it back in the word where it belongs, and then say the word because the word is basically the thing I want to use right now~" Ciara remarks before winking at Kyle.

"..." Kyle didn't see this at all and he began thinking to himself, "Why'd you wanna use your mouth?"

"You know why~" Ciara simply responds.

"No...I don't..." Kyle responds to Ciara's response.

"Seriously?" Ciara questions, Kyle then sighs.

"That was just me being sarcastic." Kyle confirms before looking down.

"Oh..." Ciara realizes, then nothing but awkward silence fills the air between the two of them.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

The remaining 18 competitors were all already seen walking alongside one another while they all were seen going to the northeast of the island. The K-Shida's, The Losers Team, and The Seven Souls were all down to an equal number of contestants remaining on each team, they were all down to six competitors, each team had gone into one elimination so far, however only two of them witnessed the new elimination method. The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls both looked at The Losers Team and saw that obviously one of their teammates was eliminated.

"It looks like they voted out...that walking movie reference guy..." Sunny tries thinking to himself about who was eliminated, since he completely forgot their name because remembering other contestant's names wasn't something he was a big fan of.

"You really are all bronze and no brains aren't ya?..._You face-punching uncivilized rip off." _Jun whispers the last part, but he was behind Sunny and Sunny turns around and smiles at him.

"Oh hi Jun, How's your face!?~" Sunny asks with a cocky smirk, Jun then rubs his face before chuckling.

"I could ask you the same~" Jun remarks before he spits onto Sunny's face, Sunny then feels Jun's spit land on his chin, he then stares at it and rubs it before glaring at Jun.

"You son of a-!" Sunny began shouting as he began charging towards Jun, however he just simply moved out the way and puts his foot out. Sunny then runs into Jun's foot and falls down due to him tripping over it which causes him to faceplant on the ground.

"Hey, Jack Swigert, we've got a problem in Houston." Jun remarks while looking at Leo, he points to Sunny while speaking to Leo, Leo turns around and looks at him before sighing.

"S-Should I h-help?" Leo nervously asks, Jun then shrugs.

"Dunno, guess I'll have to ask Sunny for the answer, Oh wait." Jun remarks before moving out the way once again while Sunny tries charging at him from behind, however Sunny misses Jun because of Jun moving out the way. So, Sunny stumbles a bit afterwards, he then turns around and glares at Jun while Jun had his hands in his pockets.

"Are you just gonna keep being a puss-?" Sunny was gonna ask, however Hannah walked by Sunny.

"What's going on over here?" Hannah questions before she takes a bite out of her Snickers she had with her.

"Well, Jun here is not giving me the respect I've earned from him yesterday." Sunny answers, that statement was clearly biased.

"The only thing you deserve is my foot right up your-!" Jun was gonna shout before while gritting his teeth, but he stopped himself before taking a few breathes. Jun then closed his eyes before opening them once again as he smiled at them, "Sorry, I almost got carried away there...You don't deserve any respect from me, Sunny boy."

"S-Sunny b-boy?" Leo questions after hearing this, but Hannah stares at Jun before giggling.

"I think that's a clever nickname!" Hannah happily responds, Jun then raises an eyebrow before nodding.

"Thank you, it's nice to know that you have a brain." Jun comments, Sunny then scoffs while rolling his eyes.

"You don't deserve any praise at all, in fact, I'll gladly let you know that I hold a black belt and a championship in Eskrima!" Sunny claims with a confident smile.

"Isn't Eskrima a filipino martial arts style which focuses on sticks, bladed and blunt weapons, improvised weapons, and hand-to-hand combat?" Leo questions, Sunny then nods.

"The same one." Sunny confirms while his smile turns into a smirk, but Jun yawns.

"All that training means nothing if you can't catch your opponent, also I recommend you two get a private room." Jun responds, sounding completely unimpressed while directing the last part towards Leo and Sunny.

"P-Please don't a-argue with each o-other!" Hannah yells while getting between Sunny and Jun before things could escalate, she was seen shaking while putting both her hands out. Jun and Sunny glare at each other while smirking before Jun nods.

"Alright, I know when things should end, so I'll leave spitface and Leo alone!" Jun declares with a smug grin, Sunny then growls a little but he nods and agrees to end the conflict...for now.

"HEY! YOU FOUR! HURRY UP!" Chris's voice was heard, all of the other competitors were all waiting ahead of Sunny, Leo, Jun, and Hannah. So, the four of them went up to everyone else.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Chris lost his voice by the end of the season." Chef remarks after hearing this, Chris then clears his throat.

"Alright everyone, look around!" Chris loudly states, everyone then looks around and they notice they were all on a baseball field.

_"...I have a bad feeling about this..." _Alex says in his mind while looking around.

_"I think the answer is plain to see for what today's challenge is." _Ciara states inside of her mind before giggling a little.

_"It looks like today's gonna be very exciting!" _Jackie exclaimed to herself inside of her mind without saying a single word, everyone then looks back at Chris.

"Today we're gonna play baseball!" Chris announces very proudly.

_"This is gonna be interesting...better make sure my team wins." _Jun, Jared, and Sunny all think to themselves upon hearing the news.

"However it'll be different, because each team will be choosing one member who will keep on batting until they get three strikes, whoever gets the least amount of points for their team, will have their team along with them, be sent into elimination." Chris quickly explains.

"So we just gotta choose one person to bat up while everyone on the other teams will try and take out the person and thus all the weight falls onto a single person?" Evan questions while also summarizing what Chris just explained.

"Exactly, so choose wisely, because the challenge shall be called: **Strike Fast**." Chris confirms before speaking up more, "Remember that this entire challenge relies on how good of a batter the person who was chosen, is!"

"Thank you for explaining the rules for my viewers, now I can use that to make my summary for this season even better!" Lia exclaims as she finishes typing on her phone, she then shuts it off before putting her phone in her pocket.

"..." Chris blinks after seeing this before sighing, "That aside, choose who you guys and gals trust the most!"

Everyone nods in agreement after hearing Chris say this before each team splits up and they all speak amongst one another.

* * *

**The K-Shida's**

Jun looked around at the people surrounding him and he tried to think to himself who he should send out while the rest of his team were discussing strategies with one another.

"I believe that anyone here would make for an amazing batter!" Jackie claims to the rest of her teammates.

"Well, some people here make better bladders than batters." Miriam remarks to the statement, this caused Evan to nod.

"Yeah, we shouldn't just blindly trust everyone, and besides, there's the pitching aspect of the challenge." Evan confirms, he was trying his best to help out the team.

"Alright then, let's hope no hard feelings come out of this, especially since we're all so close to each other!" Chloe adds to the conversation by trying to act all positive.

"There'll be a lot of hard feelings over the result of this, not everyone here is actually friendship material." Miriam points out, she side-eyed Jun while saying this, Jun rolled his eyes at this.

"I-I don't think I-I should be the b-batter." Ingrid says, whether or not people would listen to this, will be seen.

"I-" Miriam was gonna respond to Ingrid, but Jun interrupts her after he finished thinking to himself.

"Hey Ingrid, I don't think you should be down on yourself, you could probably be an amazing batter!" Jun states with an innocent looking smile.

"Jun, I completely mean to burst your big fat bubble, so I'm gonna, Ingrid's probably the worst person you could choose to bat for our team, I'm probably a better pick." Miriam states, she sounded completely sure of everything she said.

"I know that me and Ingrid are friends and all, so that's why I'm gonna have to agree with Miriam." Chloe adds on while patting Ingrid's head, Ingrid looks up at Chloe's hand while she does this.

"What is everyone else gonna do then?" Jun questions while crossing his arms.

"I'm gonna be a pitcher because I know it's more of my strong suit." Evan answers Jun's question.

"My leg would probably fall off before I'd be able to even make a swing." Jackie confirms.

"I'm a drummer, not a batter." Chloe confirms and explains her decision to also be a pitcher.

"Wait, you're a drummer?" Miriam questions after hearing this information she's just now learned.

"Guess that means Evan, Jackie, and Chloe are gonna be pitchers...and so will I!" Jun declares.

"Good, I'm gonna bat for our team." Miriam states towards her team, but Jun raises his hand.

"I'm the leader of the group, so I'll announce the news for our team." Jun responds, Miriam raises an eyebrow after hearing this.

"And what makes you think we'll let you-?" Miriam was gonna ask.

"And only the team leader can confirm who the batter for their team will be!" Chris's voice was heard interrupting Miriam and answering her question. Miriam then growls a little before sighing.

"Fine, you'll say it for our team." Miriam responds before Jun smirked.

"Thank you~" Jun teasingly responds, Miriam then rolled her eyes and looked away.

**The Losers Team**

Jared began immediately inspecting the entire field before going to his team and he began thinking deeply about his decisions he should make, considering how the last challenge went, he was determined to make up for what happened...even if he doesn't believe he'll be able to do so.

"Who should we choose to be our batter and strike out everyone else!?" Lia asks the rest of her team, Hannah then raises her hand.

"How about we pick Fergy to be our batter? Especially if he thinks he's up for the task." Hannah insists, Fergy then smirked after hearing this.

"I'm up for anything, even a chance to prove myself as the greatest baseball batter since Tom Brady!" Fergy states confidently...but there was just one thing wrong about his statement.

"Tom Brady is a football player, not a baseball player." Brooke points out which makes Fergy gulp and a sweat drop appears on his head.

"H-Hey! That d-doesn't m-matter?" Fergy tries to recover from fail attempt number sixty-nine at being cool.

"Yeah, we're definitely sending him in to be our batter." Lia jokingly remarks after hearing all of this.

"I would've pointed that out, however, it appears that I will take the spot of batter this time." Jared states to the rest of his team.

"Why? Do you think you're that great of a batter?" Fergy questions Jared, but Jared shakes his head.

"No, I just want to make up for what happened yesterday." Jared responds before crumbling his fists.

"Jared, I know you're meant to be a perfectionist, but do you really think the power of redemption will win us the challenge?" Alex questions while raising an eyebrow.

"I've practiced baseball before, I know the perfect form in order to have a better chance at hitting the baseball." Jared responds.

"Are you good at hitting stuff?" Alex asks another question.

"..." Jared goes completely silent after hearing this question before rubbing his arm.

"Jared, I know who we should send in." Alex confirms with confidence.

"And who should we send in?" Jared asks Alex with a curious look on his face.

"Brooke." Alex answers while pointing at Brooke, Brooke then nods.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be rude, but I think I'd do the best when it comes to being a batter." Brooke responds while Jared looks at her, Jared then looks back at Alex.

"And what makes you two think that?" Jared questions, Alex then takes a baseball out of his pocket.

"Observe." Alex simply states before turning around and he throws the baseball at Brooke, Brooke quickly grabs a stick off the ground and whacks the baseball with it, the stick breaks but she was able to hit the baseball and it goes flying into the air. The Losers Team watches the baseball go into the ear while Alex chuckles before he adjusts his glasses and puts out his hand. The baseball then lands in his hand before Alex puts the baseball back in his pocket before smirking at everyone else while touching his glasses.

"...Brooke, you're going up for our team." Jared immediately responds before Alex and Brooke high fives each other which makes Hannah raise an eyebrow.

**The Seven Souls**

Sunny smirks while looking at the rest of his team, it seems like he didn't need to think too much in order to come up with his own decision.

"I'm going in to be the batter!" Sunny immediately declares towards the rest of his team.

"He feels very good about his chances." Rainy elaborates, but she was emotionless like usual.

"And is there anything any of us can do to object to that?" Kyle questions with an unsurprised look on his face...actually, I think that's just his normal face.

"Well, I'm not gonna even try to object him." Leo confirms while frowning a little.

"OBJECTION!" Rae shouts out, objecting Sunny who then rolls his eyes.

"Seriously?" Sunny questions before Rae shook her head.

"Nah, I just wanted to see your reaction, y'know since you and darkness don't get along well~" Rae states which makes Sunny growl.

"Oh shut up! The lights turning just surprised me!" Sunny responds, he was already angry.

"There ain't a Hero inside of your heart." Ciara remarks after hearing Sunny's statement, Kyle then laughs a little.

"Haha, nice one Ciara, that was the best joke since the claims that aliens don't exist." Kyle comments which makes Ciara blink.

"...Uhhh, thanks?" Ciara responds, she looked very confused.

"...What?" Kyle questions while scratching the back of his head before looking around.

"We're really getting off track here." Rae points out before Kyle gasps.

"Oh my god, did I just forget what just happened!?" Kyle loudly asks as his eyes would widen and he'd begin breathing quickly.

"No! You didn't forget anything, you're just..." Ciara tries preventing Kyle from freaking out too much, but she doesn't know what to say...but someone else tries to say something to help Kyle panic less.

"You're just panicking because of what you think you've forgotten a few things, although, I think that's the first time I've felt you even come close to panicking." Rainy observes while looking at Kyle, Kyle then blinks.

"...What?" Kyle questions, now he looked confused.

"...What?" Ciara questions.

"...What?" Rainy questions.

"...What the hell are you guys babbling on about!?" Sunny que-I mean asks.

"I lost track of the conversation since Kyle got involved...n-no o-offense of course!" Leo nervously says at the end, but Kyle shrugs.

"Meh, I think this conversation went well." Kyle casually says which makes the rest of his team stare at him.

"...Let's just get to the challenge." Sunny responds, the rest of the Seven Souls nod before turning around and looking at Chris.

**Everyone**

"Alright! Time's up!" Chris announces which causes everyone to look at him.

"We've made our choice!" Jun, Jared, and Sunny all state in unison before staring at one another, then they all stare back at Chris.

"Perfect, we'll start off with The K-Shida's. Which contestant have you all decided on?" Chris asks with a curious look on his face, Jun then takes a deep breath while closing his eyes before opening his eyes and smiling.

"We've chosen **Ingrid**!" Jun states.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Miriam angrily shouts.

"Too late! Ingrid, come on up here Goth Baker." Chris states, Ingrid then gulps before looking around.

"Good luck friend!" Chloe says before Ingrid nods slightly before she walks up to Jun.

"I know you've got this, you can do anything as long as you believe after all!" Jun exclaims happily, Ingrid then sweats a little, but nods.

"T-Thanks..." Ingrid nervously says before walking past Jun and she stands by Chris. Jun then chuckles to himself while smirking before putting on a look of concern and approaching the rest of his team.

"You son of a-" Evan was gonna say while glaring at Jun, but Jackie got between them.

"Now now! We shouldn't doubt Ingrid, maybe the power of redemption for what happened in yesterday's awful cooking session will help her win!" Jackie tries to remain optimistic, Jun then looks down before kicking a small pebble which bounces off Jackie's prosthetic leg and immediately makes her fall down. But Jackie falls onto Evan and they both land on the ground while Jun chuckles before looking at Miriam, the two of them glare at each other while Chloe watches all of this.

"Alright, Ingrid's gonna be the batter for The K-Shida's! Now, let's see who the Losers Team choose to bat for them!" Chris states before the camera turns to Jared.

"Chris...we choose **Brooke**!" Jared announces, then Brooke walks past Jared before standing by Chris, then Jared and Alex stare at each other.

_"Vince may be gone, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything alone." _Alex states inside of his mind, which means no one could hear him.

_"Let's hope your strategy works, because I don't want to be the reason for another person being voted off again." _Jared thinks to himself, the two of them stares at each other before Jared walks back to his team, however Fergy is seen staring at the both of them, this makes Jared and Alex look at him.

"...What are you doing?" Jared and Alex ask in unison before Fergy blinks and rubs his eyes.

"What's it matter to you two?" Fergy simply responds while crossing his arms and frowning.

"Because it's weird, and it makes you look more like a nosy person...trust me, I'd know." Alex confirms.

"Agreed, so please, stop faking who you clearly aren't and cut it out." Jared states to Fergy, he sounded a little annoyed which causes Fergy to gulp.

"S-Sorry!" Fergy apologizes immediately.

"Alright boys, leave male Miu Iruma alone." Lia remarks towards Jared and Alex, then the rest of the team laugh a little while Fergy frowns.

"The K-Shida's have Ingrid while The Losers Team have Brooke...This is already looking like an unfair battle, but let's see who The Seven Souls shall-!" Chris was gonna yell out.

"I'm going in!" Sunny simply states before walking up and he stands by the two girls who are also batting for their respective teams.

"Alright, **Sunny **is going in for The Seven Souls!" Chris announces before Ingrid, Brooke, and Sunny all stare at each other.

* * *

***Strike Fast***

Sunny was the first person seen standing on a base while he readies his baseball bat, he was the first batter up and he swung it a few times so he could warm up, he was on the left side of the home plate. Jared was seen walking to the pitcher's mound before staring at the baseball inside of his hand, he then stares over at Sunny before tossing up a few times and he's able to catch it each time. Chris then gets between the two of them, Jared and Sunny glare at one another while the two of them prepare to do their things while Chris chuckles.

"The first pitcher who will try and take out Sunny is the leader of The Losers Team, **Jared**!" Chris announces before Jared nods while Chris backs away and is no longer between Jared and Sunny.

"Good luck trying to strike me out, worse female version of Kennedy!" Sunny states before laughing a little, but Jared simply sighs.

"After the last challenge, that's a fair statement, but I'll try my best, even if I will fail!" Jared states back towards Sunny before they glared at each other once more.

"Remember, Sunny has three strikes overall, so if he gets a strike here, it'll mean he only has two tries left to not get struck out by everyone else, so that means all the other pitchers on the other teams have three tries overall to try and get the pitcher out!" Chris explains.

"So if I strike him out once and he gets me out, he still has one strike when trying to bat out everyone else, right?" Jared double checks with Chris.

"Indeed, also the batter HAS to hit a home run or else it'll turn into a strike since there's no one else on the field besides the batter and the pitcher." Chris explains even more.

"I can hit home runs in my sleep!" Sunny responds with a cocky smirk.

"We'll see if that's the case, now, you two got it, right!?" Chris questions Jared and Sunny, the boys nod before Chef is seen in catcher gear and he squats down behind Sunny before getting his glove ready. The camera then turns to Jared and Sunny who kept glaring at each other.

_"Let's see if you deserve to be the leader of your team!" _Jared and Sunny think to themselves before Chris smiles.

"Alright, BEGIN!" Chris shouts out before backing away completely, Jared then nods before he throws the baseball into the air.

_"I just gotta keep my eyes on the target!" _Sunny states in his mind while keeping his eyes completely focused on the baseball as it falls back down.

_"I need to perfectly execute this throw!" _Jared states inside his mind while looking up at the baseball and he puts out his right hand which he catches the baseball with, then the two meet each other's eyes.

_"I WILL BEAT YOU!" _Jared and Sunny think the same thing before Jared throws the baseball as hard as he can and the baseball flies across the screen, but everything goes into slow motion. Sunny was seen glaring at Jared while swinging his baseball bat, he also had a small smirk on his face. The camera then focuses on the baseball while everything kept staying in slow motion and the baseball bat was seen in the shot, however the baseball went just right over the baseball bat and into Chef's glove.

"..." Sunny remains completely silent after this happens while Jared pants before staring at Sunny.

"Strike one." Jared simply confirms while Chef grabs the baseball and tosses it back to Jared while Sunny stares at his baseball bat before growling.

"NOW IT'S ON!" Sunny shouts before tightly clutching the baseball bat and gets ready to swing it once again while he looks completely pissed off after what had just happened. Rainy's eyes widened after hearing this and she begins shaking which Rae noticed, she then looks back at Sunny and blinks.

"I got lucky that time...let's see if my luck strikes again." Jared says to himself while staring at the baseball before staring at Sunny and he notices his angry look, but Jared doesn't mind it and he throws the baseball into the air once again.

_"HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT! HIT!"_ Sunny kept stating inside of his mind while glaring at the ball.

_"READY! AIM!" _Jared begins saying in his mind, then he catches the ball in his right hand, _"FIRE!"_

Jared once again throws the baseball as hard as he can and everything goes into slow motion once again while the camera focuses on the ball for the time being. The screen cuts to another camera which shows Sunny's glowing green eyes completely glued to staring at the baseball. Sunny then swings the baseball bat once again and the baseball bat appears on the screen, but this time it hits the baseball which sends the baseball flying, but it went into the exact same direction it was thrown and it wasn't going sky high...

_"...Oh sh-" _Jared was gonna say inside his mind, however the baseball hits him in his chest so hard that it causes Jared to go flying into the air as the baseball bounces off of him. Jared's eyes were completely widened while some blood came out of his mouth before he crashed onto his back onto the dirt beneath him. Jared then coughs a bit more afterwards while clutching his chest, his eyes were closed also.

"JARED!" Lia shouts while running to Jared while he was on the ground, Sunny simply chuckles before glaring at everyone else.

**"Who's next?~" **Sunny asks The K-Shida's and The Losers Team with a wide grin.

"...I'll just count that as a home run..." Chris confirms offscreen, then Lia picks up Jared and puts him on a nearby bench in the background.

"I ain't going next!" Jun immediately responds while he tries walking away, but Chris grabs his shirt from behind and drags him.

"**Jun** is going next!" Chris announces before putting Jun in the pitcher's mound which makes Jun gulp, Sunny then smiles once again while clutching his baseball bat. Chris then puts the baseball inside of Jun's hand while it had some of the blood from Jared's mouth on it. "Disclaimer: We are not responsible for any damages done to our competitors from other competitors, however, viewer discretion is advised!" Chris immediately says to the camera before running away immediately after saying this while Jun sweats a little.

_"So much for not being able to hit you~" _Sunny states inside of his head before chuckling.

"...Meep." Jun meeps before he puts his hands together with a ball in his hand and he closes his eyes.

"Is he...praying?" Evan questions while watching this, meanwhile Miriam had a wide smile on her face.

_"Alright...here we go..." _Jun says mentally before opening his eyes and clutching the baseball inside of his hand.

"And, BEGIN!" Chris shouts out, he was already completely backed away from what was gonna happen. Jun then looks at the baseball before he stares at the blood on it, this makes him sigh before staring at Sunny and he begins strategizing inside of his head. However, Sunny was preparing to make a move at the right time, he seemed completely focused on the baseball.

_"Come on, you're Jun Kamoshida! This uncivilized non-droid's got nothing on you!" _Jun tries motivating himself inside of his mind, he puts his right hand back and prepares to throw it.

_"Either I'm gonna knock him out with the baseball or I'm gonna get a home run...I'm gonna try the first one out!" _Sunny states mentally, Jun then stares at Sunny's wide grin.

"YEEET!" Jun shouts as he throws the baseball as hard as he could. Sunny just smirked as the camera didn't need to go into slow motion because the speed the ball was thrown at, wasn't that fast. Sunny easily hits the baseball with his baseball bat, however, the ball goes faster after getting hit by the bat and it was going towards Jun's direction.

_"Take this, pretty boy!" _Sunny states in his head, Jun's eyes completely widened and he tries to quickly step out the way of the oncoming baseball. Then, the camera goes into slow motion as it focuses on Jun, and it shows the baseball barely misses Jun and breezes right past him as it goes flying before it bounces off the fence and onto the ground. Sunny then blinks after seeing this while Jun gasped while touching himself.

"YES! THERE IS A GOD! THERE IS A GOD!" Jun loudly cheers into the sky.

"Dammit!" Miriam says, disappointed that the baseball didn't hit Jun.

"That's not a home run, so that's another strike, however because you hit the baseball, Jun doesn't have to pitch again." Chris explains before Sunny growls.

"I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!" Jun loudly exclaims while running as fast as he could off the baseball field.

"Lucky bastard..." Sunny states afterwards while Jun laughs to himself.

"Alright then, the next person to potentially get hurt shall be **Chloe**!" Chris announces with a smile, Chloe then nods at him before going to the pitcher's mound and Chris tosses her another baseball which had no blood on it.

"Hey punk! Remember me!?" Sunny asks Chloe, Chloe then chuckles while clutching the baseball in her hand and she smiles at him.

"Hello friend! Did you enjoy that slap yesterday!?" Chloe responds with an innocent smile which makes Sunny growl.

_"She's so damn lucky I'm not gonna try to hit her with the baseball!" _Sunny states inside of his mind while gritting his teeth.

_"He may have knocked Jared off his feet, but I know I can strike him out like we're on Rivalry __Feud!" _Chloe mentally says to herself, her innocent smile turns into a confident one.

"Alright, now, BEGIN!" Chris shouts out, Chloe and Sunny glare at each other while Chloe puts her hand back.

_"Clearly, Sunny is not a slouch...but my strategy will be to just throw this ball right in his face and tell him to suck it!" _Chloe confirms inside of her head, before she stares at the baseball before staring back at Sunny.

_"Keep your eyes on the prize and knock it out of the park...or baseball field in this case." _Sunny strategizes, it didn't change much from his previous strategies he used with Jared and Jun.

"SUCK IT!" Chloe immediately shouts before throwing the baseball which makes Sunny chuckle a bit. Little did Chloe know that her yelling actually warned Sunny as to when she was throwing the ball and so he had an easier time following the baseball with his eyes because telegraphing when you're gonna do something and what you're gonna do is not the smartest thing to do. Sunny makes sure to angle his baseball bat before he quickly swings it and it connects with the baseball, the baseball is sent flying up into the air before it lands outside of the baseball field.

"Suck that~" Sunny remarks to Chloe, Chloe then growls before turning away and she storms away from the field while Sunny chuckles.

"And just like that, The Seven Souls have a total of three points thanks to their leader, Sunny!" Chris announces, Sunny then smirks upon hearing this.

"Which one of you will be the next victim!?" Sunny asks while pointing his baseball bat at everyone else who isn't on his team.

"Well the next victim shall be **Alex**!" Chris loudly answers Sunny's question, Alex then sighs before walking to the pitcher's mound and he was tossed a new baseball which was also spotless.

"I don't think I'll remember your name!" Sunny states before ready-ing his baseball bat by lightly tapping it on the home plate.

"..." Alex remains quiet while staring at Sunny before closing his eyes and he begins thinking to himself very quietly.

_"It looks like he's planning how to get me out...however he can increase his chance all he likes, it can't beat reaction timing and strength!"_ Sunny states in his mind while he raises his baseball bat from the home plate.

_"The best strategy I can try to do is a curveball, but Sunny's a strong and swift hitter...however, it's only because everyone else has been using fast balls so maybe changing things up a bit will throw him off his game." _Alex analyzes before staring at the baseball.

_"...It looks like this guy has studied a lot of baseball." _Sunny confirms in his head while Alex puts the baseball behind his back while also gripping it and preparing a curveball.

"And..." Chris was gonna say, meanwhile Alex had taken a step back with his left leg.

_"Hopefully this will work!" _Alex says inside of his mind before he lifts his right knee into the air and brings the baseball out from behind him.

"BEGIN!" Chris shouts loudly before Alex immediately tries throwing a curveball. Sunny just smirked since it wasn't thrown that hard and so he could follow it with his eyes with ease, Sunny then angles his hit before swinging the baseball bat right on time and hits the baseball with it. The baseball is sent sky high before it crashes outside of the field, causing a bit of a dent where it lands.

"Thanks for the fourth point." Sunny states to Alex, Alex then sighs before looking away.

_"Dammit, the one time I throw a baseball correctly, it's not even during filming and it doesn't even work!" _Alex says in his mind, clearly frustrated by him being unable to get Sunny to a third strike.

"Like Sunny said, he has gotten his team up to four points!" Chris announces before Sunny began bopping his head while his smile turned into less of a serious smile.

_**"Our friendship goes beyond, your average kind of bond." **_Sunny began singing to himself while looking at the baseball before looking at the camera and laughed a little at it.

_"He's getting real cocky...at least he isn't scary." _Rainy inspects inside of her mind as she goes back to her ghostly self.

The camera then turns and focuses on Jared and Lia, Jared's eyes have opened and he coughs a bit more, Lia sees this before Jared looks at her.

"H-Hey...I take it things d-didn't end w-well?" Jared questions Lia before coughing even more.

"Yeah, you got knocked out...are you doing okay?" Lia asks back with a look of concern on her face.

"...Honestly I was expecting worse, considering how I was hit in the stomach by-" Jared was gonna say, but his face slowly turns pale and he falls onto his side.

"J-Jared!?" Lia loudly asks, she looked very worried for the perfectionist.

"And if anyone ticks me off, then I will not hesitate to do what I did to Jared, to you!" Sunny's voice was heard talking to everyone else, Lia then growls after hearing this before glaring over at Sunny.

_"..." _Lia's eyes then turn red before she sprints onto the field and stands on the pitcher's mound, Sunny raises an eyebrow upon seeing this.

"Well, if it isn't Jared's female dog, How is your boy toy doing?~" Sunny asks, sounding as cocky as over, but Lia puts out her right hand.

**"Ball." **Lia states, then Chris gulps before passing a baseball over to Lia, Lia then clutches it in her hand while glaring at Sunny.

"We're getting straight to the point here, alright then, let's do this!" Sunny exclaims before getting his baseball bat, Rainy's eyes were widened once again and she began backing away.

"Rainy, are you alright?" Rae questions upon seeing this, Rainy then looks at her.

"...Sunny isn't getting a fifth point..." Rainy simply confirms which makes Rae blink, Rae then stares back at the baseball field.

"And...BEGIN!" Chris loudly shouts, Lia and Sunny then glare at each other, Sunny begins strategizing inside of his mind.

_"She looks serious, so I can't underestimate her too-" _Sunny was analyzing inside his mind, but he felt a large gust of wind and his eyes completely widened and his jaw dropped. _"W-What j-just-!"_ Sunny was questioning inside of his mind, he then looked at Lia's hand and saw that the baseball was no longer inside of her hand. Sunny then slowly looks behind him and notices that Chef was knocked out and the baseball rolled onto the home plate in front of him, however there was a fire around it that goes out leaving a giant smudge on it.

**"Strike Three." **Sunny hears, he then looks back at Lia's red eyes, Lia then closes her eyes before walking away, leaving Sunny in shock at what just happened.

"..." Everyone else was stunned in silence after seeing what they just saw.

"L-Lia?" Jared's voice was heard, Lia's eyes then turned back to normal and she looked over at Jared before running over to Jared.

"Jared! Are you alright!?" Lia asks while looking at him with a worried look, Jared then blinks before nodding.

"Yeah...for the most part." Jared answers before Lia sighs in relief.

"That's a relief to hear, considering you got knocked out like a human punching bag." Lia remarks before laughing a little.

"I'm pretty sure those exist, I think they're called...Erin's or something like that." Jared confirms before thinking to himself for a little, but Lia just chuckled a little.

"True, anyways, shall we go back to everyone else?" Lia questions, Jared nods to answer Lia's question before standing up and the two of them walk back to their team.

"Wow...that means The Seven Souls have four points!" Chris announces, Sunny then drops his baseball bat before walking over back to his team while he begins thinking to himself.

"Sunny was caught off guard by that." Rainy confirms.

"No, really?" Rae sarcastically asks.

"Yes really, I thought that was obvious." Ciara responds, completely missing the sarcasm.

"...He was just struck out while he feels like he was on a roll by someone he didn't expect much from...I can only imagine how that feels like." Leo responds, Sunny then glares at him.

"YOU CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW THAT FEELS LIKE!?" Sunny began shouting before approaching Leo, Leo's eyes then widened and he began backing away before Sunny pushed him down.

"A-Agh!" Leo says after being pushed down, he then looks up at Sunny.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'VE NEVER FELT THE LEVEL OF DISAPPOINTMENT IN MYSELF I JUST DID!? ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!?" Sunny shouts down at Leo while the rest of his team backed away, however Kyle just sighs.

"Dude, stop overreacting." Kyle responds, completely detached from the atmosphere of the situation.

"OVERREACTING!?" Sunny yells while glaring at Kyle next.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Leo loudly states, however it wasn't nearly as loud as Sunny's yell was, Sunny then looks back at Leo.

"YOU BETTER BE! YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE, NOT ME!" Sunny shouts as loudly as possible, but Kyle growls a little before rubbing his ears.

"Hey, turn down the soprano in the voice, Why don't ya?" Kyle asks, Sunny then storms up to Kyle and goes face-to-face with him.

"HOW ABOUT YOU MUTE YOURSELF BEFORE I'LL KNOCK YOUR HEAD SO HARD, YOU'LL FORGET MORE THAN JUST MIRIAM'S NAME!" Sunny shouts, purely out of rage.

"F-Forget?..." Kyle begins saying, he begins shaking before Sunny nods.

"Yeah, I'll even make you forget everything, from your knowledge about non-existent paranormal crap, to your own MOTHER!" Sunny states while crumbling his fists, Kyle heard everything he said.

"..." And remained completely silent, Kyle then closed his eyes before walking back to his team without saying a single word.

"Leo! Get back to your feet!" Sunny demands, Leo then nods before getting back to his feet and standing by the rest of his team.

"Wow..." Chris responds after seeing all this happen, Chef was seen getting back onto his feet behind Chris.

"I hope I get paid extra for this season." Chef says while getting back up, Chris then sighs while looking at him.

"Trust me, we all will now that I see how...extreme, things might get." Chris responds while he keeps staring at The Seven Souls.

"Good, now who is next to bat up?" Chef questions.

* * *

Brooke was now seen standing by the home plate with another baseball bat, she smiled while looking at it before swinging it a few times to practice swinging a little, she was standing on the left side of the home plate. Ciara was seen walking her way over to the pitcher's mound where she was holding a baseball, she then looked at the baseball. Brooke then taps the home plate a little before looking over at Ciara, Ciara looks back at her before smirking at her.

"Hey~" Ciara greets with a smile before winking at Brooke, Brooke then blinks.

"...Hey?" Brooke responds with a confused look on her face, Ciara then chuckles.

"I wonder if you can handle balls as well as I do~" Ciara remarks with a smirk, meanwhile Fergy was seen falling asleep in the background.

"...I'm gay..." Brooke points out, Ciara then sighs, a little disappointed at this answer.

"Worth a shot." Ciara says before looking at the baseball.

_"Yeah, I don't think underestimating her would be the worst mistake I could make." _Brooke comments inside of her mind.

_"First Li, then Kyle, and now Brooke...No wait, that means she likes girls!" _Ciara realizes before smiling, Brooke sees her smile.

"What's with the smile?" Brooke questions upon seeing the smile.

"As long as you like girls, I'll make sure to hit a homerun with you~" Ciara remarks before winking.

"And I'm already taken." Brooke says also, Ciara then sighs before thinking to herself.

"...Third base?" Ciara questions with some hope heard in her voice, Brooke then sighs.

"Do you know what it's like to have a girlfriend?" Brooke asks, Ciara then nods.

"Yep, and her name is Michelle!" Ciara announces with a proud smile which makes Brooke's eyes widened.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you're cheating on your girlfriend?" Brooke asks another question, but this time, Ciara shakes her head.

"Nah I usually ask her if it's okay to sleep with the person I'm planning to sleep with!" Ciara answers which makes Brooke blink.

"...What a totally non-polyamorous relationship?" Brooke tries to be nice.

"Actually, it's totally a polyamorous relationship!" Ciara responds, then Brooke sighs.

"Great...I don't know how to talk to you anymore." Brooke remarks before Chris stood between the two of them.

**"Ciara** and Brooke, B-BE-BE-BE-BE-BE-GIN!" Chris announces Yu-Gi-Oh style before walking backwards away from Ciara and Brooke.

_"Alright time to play baseball...so if I-Wait, is that a dubstep song!?" _Ciara questions in her mind before looking into the direction where she hears the dubstep song, which was where The Losers Team were.

_"And she's distracted already by...Whatever emo EDM song my teammates are playing over-Wait my teammates!?" _Brooke realizes before also looking over into the direction where the dubstep song was being played.

**_"Shout to all my lost boys, sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shouts (When you're ready) Bangarang!" _**Alex's ringtone accidentally goes off, this causes Fergy to wake up before looking around.

"I wasn't sleeping, you were!" Fergy immediately says after waking up, Ciara then grits her teeth.

_"This sounds so awful!" _Ciara states inside of her mind.

_"Who the heck could be calling him? Vince!?" _Brooke questions inside of her mind.

"S-Sorry! I changed it after hearing this song from Deadpool 2! I-It's called Bangarang b-by S-Skrillex featuring S-Sirah..." Alex nervously responds before pulling out her phone and putting it on silence, he then nervously chuckles after pulling his phone back in his pocket.

_"Thank god..."_ Ciara says mentally while physically sighing in relief.

_"I'm just gonna wait for her to remember." _Brooke responds while she still looks at her team, she gets ready to swing her baseball bat without even looking in front of her.

_"WAIT! I GOTTA THROW THE BASEBALL!" _Ciara realizes before immediately throwing the baseball, it spins while it was thrown but Ciara threw it with no strategy in mind. Brooke simply closed her eyes and smirks while she could hear the woosh of the baseball before she got ready to swing her baseball bat without even looking. So, Brooke swings her baseball bat and is able to hit the baseball, sending the baseball flying into the air while Ciara's eyes widened as she watched it, the baseball then landed outside the baseball field, Brooke then turned her head to Ciara before opening her eyes.

"Unlike you, I could actually hit my swings~" Brooke remarks before Ciara giggles a little.

"Ooh~ That's a good one, I'm gonna go say that to my girlfriend when I see her!" Ciara exclaims before she walks away afterwards.

"Wait, she has a girlfriend?" Fergy questions after hearing this, but the rest of his team ignores his question, for good reason.

"Honestly, I do enjoy the lighter tone considering what just happened with our last batter." Chef confirms from behind before Brooke laughed a little.

"I'm glad you think so, I'll make sure to hit a home run over four times so you can just relax." Brooke remarks before looking at everyone else.

"We'll see if that'll happen, because we've got **Jackie **next...actually you're guaranteed a second point now that I think about it." Chris remarks while also confirming the next pitcher.

"At least I'll lose to an amazing batter!" Jackie positively says while also going onto the baseball field.

"You're giving me high praise already...but I don't mind it!" Brooke responds before chuckling a little.

"You're welcome, not a lot of people can blindly hit a baseball!" Jackie exclaims, Brooke then smirks.

"Damn right!" Brooke says while she kept her smirk.

"Poor Jackie...she's too nice for this cast." Chris comments while watching the exchange of words between Jackie and Brooke, which was basically just Jackie complimenting Brooke.

_"This challenge has been very easy so far, and it doesn't look like that's gonna change!" _Brooke states confidently to herself inside of her mind.

_"I know I probably won't have much of a chance for striking out Brooke, but that isn't gonna stop me from trying!" _Jackie announces to herself without speaking up and she swings her arms while holding onto the baseball with as tight of a grip as she could hold it.

_"Okay she's winding up the ball so the only thing I'll have to worry about is the speed of the ball." _Brooke observes while staring at the baseball.

_"Hopefully my prosthetic leg will be able to help me throw the ball quickly, so I'll try to apply as much into it as possible unless if it-Nah, it wouldn't make me trip so inconveniently!" _Jackie speaks to herself non-verbally and instead via her mind, the two stare at one another while Jackie keeps winding up her shot.

"And BEGIN!" Chris immediately shouts with less build up than before, however that was most likely because Jackie was actually close to throwing the baseball already.

"I BESTOW THE POWER UPON THIS BASEBALL!" Jackie shouts while throwing the baseball, however, her prosthetic leg causes her to collapse and so the ball is thrown lower than intended. Brooke's eyes widened at this sudden change before her eyes went back to normal and she grins, she focuses on the baseball rather than let the surprise get to her too much. Brooke then swings the baseball bat and is able to hit the baseball while Jackie was falling onto the ground, however Evan slides over and is able to get to his destination and he breaks Jackie's falls by having her land on him while they both watched the baseball fly into the sky.

"You need to work on that leg more." Evan comments, but Jackie stares in awe at the baseball, it was like a shooting star even darker and it comes out during the day.

"I wish Evan could grow up to be a police officer!" Jackie exclaims, only for the baseball to land outside of the baseball field, however Evan hearing Jackie's wish made him blush a little.

"Y-You used your non-existent f-for me?" Evan questions before Jackie gets onto one leg.

"Hey Evan, mind carrying me in your arms!?" Jackie asks, completely ignoring Evan's question, however unlike Jackie, Evan listens to the question and gets her into his arms before walking off with her.

"Why do I feel like a third wheel around those two?" Brooke also asks a question.

"Don't worry, they probably won't last much longer together." Chef responds without really answering Brooke's question.

"Speaking of together, the next person we'll pair together to try and strike out Brooke, shall be **Rainy**!" Chris announces, Rainy then nods before walking to the pitcher's mound next where she grabs a baseball which was on the ground.

_"Brooke's definitely confident about her abilities for the time being, however I can't say I don't blame her for feeling that way." _Rainy confirms to the audience via her thoughts.

_"Rainy...I don't know how physical she is so I might want to be careful of her, just in case." _Brooke anticipates inside of her mind before she prepares her bat immediately.

"..." Rainy remains completely silent which makes Brooke blink while looking at her.

"So...are we gonna talk before starting this?" Brooke asks, she seemed a little confused for the time being.

"Hi..." Rainy simply says without any emotion what-so-ever.

"Hi..." Brooke awkwardly responds, then a breeze of wind brushes them as it was the only that could be heard.

"Let's just begin before this gets more awkward than it already is!" Chris quickly and loudly responds before coughing a little.

"Are you coughing?" Chloe asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just my voice, it gets tiring yelling all the time." Chris responds with some pride heard in his voice.

"Thank goodness it wasn't for another reason." Rae remarks after hearing this.

"Anyways, BEGIN!" Chris yells out one more time after clearing his throat.

"..." Rainy doesn't say a single word as she throws the baseball, Brooke stares at it and so she swings the baseball bat, however she had swung it way too early, this made Rainy confused for a bit. But Brooke was really spinning around via the baseball bat and so when she made a full 360, she hits the baseball right after. The baseball then goes flying into the air once again which Rainy watches the entire time, she also sees the baseball land outside the field before looking back over at Brooke.

"Dot, Dot, Dot." Brooke jokes around after.

_"After I threw the baseball, she had complete confidence back in herself...it was as if my throw removed all doubt from her mind." _Rainy observes before she turns around and simply walks off the field without another word.

_"Alright so she's not as physical as her brother so physically I won't have to worry about her, however I should get back to destroying everyone else in this challenge!" _Brooke confirms to herself before preparing her baseball bat once again.

"And our next contestant who will try to stop Brooke's three points at three, shall be **Evan**!" Chris announces, Evan then looks at Jackie before Jackie giggles a little.

"You can leave me on the ground for a bit, there'll be no hard feelings!" Jackie confirms before smiling at Evan, Evan then nods before gently putting her down on the ground before walking over to the pitcher's mound.

"Ball." Evan simply states before a baseball was tossed to him and Evan catches it with his left hand before tossing it into his right hand, Evan and Brooke then stare at each other.

"Hey Evan, no hard feelings about Jackie?" Brooke asks before Evan shrugged.

"None, Jackie's prosthetic leg usually does that." Evan confirms while throwing the ball into the air and catching it over and over again.

"Good, then I guess there'll be no hard feelings about me knocking your throws out of the field?" Brooke confidently questions with a smile, but Evan chuckles a bit and smiles a bit.

"You're surprisingly cocky today...let's see how much longer you'll be this way for." Evan responds, he stopped throwing the baseball and just clutches it in his hand before staring at Chef's glove.

_"I'll stay like this until someone's able to get me to three strikes...which I doubt will happen today." _Brooke states inside of her mind.

_"This isn't archering, but there's still a target I need to shoot..." _Evan confirms to himself while he prepares to throw the baseball.

"And...BEGIN!" Chris announces, this time there was a dramatic pause.

"..." Evan and Brooke both remain in complete silence while the two of them stare down at one another, they were both preparing what they were gonna do and there was a less awkward silence than there was before. Instead, the air between Evan and Brooke was filled with tension as the two of them patiently waits for one another, waiting to perfectly time their actions and hoping that one of them would mess up. After a bit of waiting, Evan threw the baseball quickly, however a loud hit was heard from Brooke's baseball bat as the camera didn't even go into slow motion and it filmed the baseball flying through the air before landing outside the baseball field.

"Not bad, you almost got me there." Brooke compliments Evan while smiling, Evan then sighs.

"Almost, but not quite there." Evan responds before walking away from Brooke afterwards, Brooke then giggles a little.

"I actually had to try against him." Brooke comments towards the camera before giggling and she prepares her baseball bat once again.

"Well Evan was closing to getting one strike off of Brooke, however he wasn't able to do so!" Chris loudly confirms.

"Thanks for the reminder." Evan sarcastically remarks while passing by Chris, Chris then chuckles.

"You're welcome! Now, The Losers Team are tied with The Seven Souls with four points! However, Brooke has no strikes so taking her out is gonna be a hard task!" Chris explains before looking at everyone else.

"...Whatever..." Sunny grumbles before crossing his arms and looking away.

"Speaking of The Seven Souls another member from them is coming on out here, and this time I've decided to randomly choose **Kyle**!" Chris confirms before pointing to Kyle, Kyle then blinks as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Kyle questions before looking around, he sees the rest of his team looking at him.

"You're up next!" Ciara confirms before Kyle nods.

"Alright, I just caught up within' my thoughts after hearing a few words earlier." Kyle confirms, but Sunny chuckles a bit.

"What'd it make you think of?~" Sunny asks with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well-" Kyle was gonna say.

"HURRY UP! WE'VE ALREADY GOT ENOUGH FOOTAGE FOR A CHAPTER!" Chris impatiently shouts, Kyle then hears this before shrugging.

"Fine." Kyle simply responds before he walks onto the baseball field and goes into the pitcher's mound, he then notices that there was a tennis ball shooter nearby, except it had baseballs inside of it before looking at Chris.

"That's just there in case we need to use it." Chris explains which Kyle nods at.

"Alright." Kyle casually says before looking at Brooke.

"Wait, he actually accepted that?" Chris questions, only his voice was heard because the camera was focused on Kyle.

"You seem to be doing good so far." Kyle confirms while looking at Brooke.

"I'm glad you've acknowledged that fact, now what do you think will happen?" Brooke asks, Kyle then shrugs.

"Dunno, guess someone's gonna be hit in the head so hard that the Men In Black will show us to erase our memories of this ever happening." Kyle responds, he had a straight face and honest voice while saying all of this without a hint of joking heard in his voice and facial expression.

"...What?" Brooke questions, Kyle then shrugs.

"I don't know what's so confusing to you, but I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to begin soon." Kyle responds before putting the baseball in his left hand which makes Brooke look confused.

_"Is his left hand the stronger one?" _Brooke asks inside her head before shaking her head, _"Wait, it doesn't matter which hand it is, I'm getting Kyle out of here!"_

"Goodluck!" Kyle exclaims.

"Goodluck indeed, because I want you two to now BEGIN!" Chris shouts before Kyle nods.

"Alright, let's do this." Kyle simply responds before passing the baseball into his right hand before digging his fingernails into the baseball.

_"Did he just changed his hands and dug his fingernails into the baseball?" _Brooke watches on with a confused look, but Kyle chuckles.

"Knuckleball!" Kyle announces before throwing the baseball as hard as he could and it goes flying out of his hand, the camera goes into slow motion once again, the baseball was so throwing fast that fire began surrounding it. Brooke's eyes widened as she saw this, she noticed how fast the baseball was going so she immediately swung her baseball bat which clashes with the baseball. However, the baseball doesn't go flying off and it instead breaks the baseball bat into pieces, it's pieces go flying while the baseball flies past Brooke which Brooke watches in shock.

"..." Brooke had a shocked look on her face before looking at the baseball bat and saw that only the handle was remaining on it, she then looked over and saw that the baseball had gone through the glove and burnt Chef's hand, Chef clutches his hand while Kyle nervously chuckles.

"Whoops, guess I forgot how unpredictable knuckleballs could be." Kyle responds while scratching the back of his head, Chris also had a shocked look on his face before he got between Brooke and Kyle.

"Okay...because batters only can have one baseball bat...That counts as an automatic three strikes for Brooke..." Chris confirms before Brooke drops what's left of her baseball bat before blinking and she sighs.

"Dammit..." Brooke responds before she looks at Kyle.

"Sorry for getting you out, if it makes you feel any better, you lasted as long as the 'leader' for my team did." Kyle says while smiling, Brooke then takes in his words before smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right there!" Brooke responds, Kyle then chuckles.

"I'm glad you think so, anyways, let's go get back to our teams." Kyle responds before walking off, acting like nothing had happened.

**The Seven Souls**

"Guess all my practicing paid off." Kyle confirms after going back to his team, he had a slight smile on his face.

"You did amazingly well Kyle!" Ciara exclaims with a smile, "I'm surprised you're able to do something like that without thinking much of it!"

"Well, at least you're not just flirting for once." Kyle remarks before laughing a little.

"T-That was i-impressive." Leo nervously compliments Kyle, Kyle then chuckles.

"Thank you Leo, I don't stereotype myself as 'The Laid-Back Baseballer' for no reason." Kyle responds.

"You're definitely laid back, which makes it harder to tell what your emotions are." Rainy points out while closing her eyes.

"I think that's just how he usually acts...although that's not the only thing that can be hard~" Ciara remarks while smirking at Rainy.

"And Ciara's main character trait appears once again." Rae remarks after hearing this, Ciara then giggles a little.

"Hey, it got me laid on the second night on this island!" Ciara counters while she keeps her smile.

"And you haven't gotten laid ever since." Sunny joins in on the conversation.

"It'll work again in the future, trust me!" Ciara exclaims with a smile, Sunny rolls his eyes.

"G-Guys, can we pay a-attention back to the f-field?" Leo asks, Kyle then nods.

"Alright then, let's go look back at the field or else we'll eat each other alive like Wendigo's" Kyle remarks before looking back at the field, but everyone continues looking at him while Leo gulps before looking back at the field also.

"...What he said." Ciara agrees before everyone else nods and looks back at the field.

**The Losers Team**

"I tried my best!" Brooke says to her team.

"Indeed you did." Jared says as he went back to his team, everyone however, was staring at Lia.

"What is it?" Lia questions.

"Nice to see your eyes back to normal." Brooke jokingly responds which makes Lia's eyes widened before sighing.

"S-Sorry about that..." Lia responds, she was sweating a little which made Jared blink.

"Sounds like I missed a few things." Jared confirms before staring back at the rest of his team.

"No kidding, Lia here pulled a Raiden from Metal Gear on Sunny." Fergy simply says, but Jared just blinks.

"...Who?" Jared questions before shaking his head, "Well Whatever, let's focus on now."

"Yeah, and I picked the right person to bat for us!" Alex exclaims to Jared, Jared then chuckles before nodding.

"True...I don't think I could've chosen anyone better so I'll remember your contributions to the team." Jared confirms before Alex smiles happily.

"Thank you!" Alex happily responds with a proud smile.

"Yeah, I think Brooke placed us in a good enough spot that we can win this!" Hannah optimistically states, it seems their team were in high spirits.

"Meh, I could've done better." Fergy responds while crossing his arms and acting cool.

"Yeah, better at making things worse for yourself." Hannah remarks, Fergy then scoffs.

"Whatever..." Fergy tries nonchalantly responding to Hannah...only for it to come off like he was annoyed by her.

"I'm just saying the truth..." Hannah says with a frown and she looks down afterwards, Everyone then looks back at the field.

**The K-Shida's**

"It is almost time for our star batter to go up!" Jun happily says while skipping around.

"You're so happy that it makes me very suspicious of you." Miriam states while watching Jun.

"Well, I avoided getting hit by Sunny's baseball and because I believe in Ingrid!" Jun responds, he had a big smile on his face...yeah it was a suspicious amount of happiness he was displaying.

"What makes you believe in Ingrid so much?...No offense." Chloe questions.

"N-None taken." Ingrid confirms which makes Chloe quietly sigh in relief.

"Well, because you can do anything as long as you believe!" Jun exclaims once more.

"I like your way of thinking!" Jackie responds, Evan then picks her up in his arms.

"Jackie, don't be fooled by him." Evan states, but Jackie scratches the back of her head.

"Why so? He's boosting Ingrid's morality!" Jackie responds before they both looked over at Ingrid who was nervously sweating.

"...I don't think he's boosting her morality." Evan comments after looking back at Jackie.

"Well, he's trying!" Jackie tries to see on the bright side of things.

"Trying and failing miserably are completely different things." Miriam points out.

"Awww, don't be such a downer Miriam!" Jun says with an over-dramatic frown on his face, he also crossed his arms.

"I am not a downer, I am a realist, and the realest thing I see here is my foot." Miriam responds very passive aggressively.

"How is that-?" Jun was gonna ask.

"Which I am gonna stick straight up your rich a-!" Miriam was gonna finish her statement.

"Now, Now! Calm down everyone!" Chloe says while getting between Miriam and Jun.

"And why should I calm down!?" Miriam questions before Chloe thinks to herself for a bit.

"B-Because..." Chloe pauses before pointing to the baseball field, "Oh look! Ingrid's up!"

"No she isn-" Miriam was gonna respond.

"And Ingrid is up!" Chris was heard loudly announcing.

"STOP JINXING ME CHRIS!" Miriam shouts loudly afterwards.

* * *

**Everyone (Challenge)**

Ingrid was seen walking up to the home plate where she picked up a baseball bat, she then stared at it and gulped before she looked at the pitcher's mound and saw no one there.

"Alright, the person who will be going up against Ingrid will be...**Fergy**!" Chris announces proudly, Fergy then nervously smiles after hearing this.

"R-Really!?" Fergy asks while looking around.

"Yes, really!" Chris confirms, Fergy then chuckles before nodding.

"Alright...I'ma w-win this." Fergy tries acting confident but everyone could immediately see through his act.

_"He doesn't appear to be confident...but I don't think I can still beat him..." _Ingrid thinks to herself inside of her mind.

_"Alright Fergy, this is your chance! This is literally the easiest batter to go against...don't mess this up!" _Fergy tries encouraging himself before a baseball is thrown to him, Fergy tries catching the ball with one hand but it goes beneath and hits his not-so-free willie.

"O-Oh! Are you o-okay!?" Ingrid asks worryingly while grabbing onto his willie before falling onto the ground.

"Y-Yeah it's just gonna t-take me a b-bit." Fergy responds.

"Ingrid, you totally got this!" Chloe immediately says to Ingrid.

"And snap!" Lia says while taking a picture of Fergy using her phone, she then puts it back in her pocket afterwards, _"If I just keep my mind off her and move past it like nothing happened, then no one will even remember what happened!"_

"A-Alright!" Fergy says before slowly getting back onto his own two feet and he grabs the baseball.

"G-Goodluck!" Ingrid nervously shouts out, Fergy then smirks before tossing the ball up into the air.

"I don't need luck, I've got ski-" Fergy was saying, but the ball hits his head and makes him stumble backwards a bit.

"This is gonna be the saddest round yet..." Chris responds upon seeing this, he was even shaking his head as this went on.

"T-Take your t-time!" Ingrid tries encouraging Fergy, Fergy then shakes his head before picking up the baseball.

"Nah, I'm just gonna get straight to the point!" Fergy shouts before he puts his hand back and gets ready to throw it while staring at Ingrid.

"Eep!" Ingrid responds, she fumbles the baseball bat and it goes out of her hand for a bit, but she is able to grab and hold onto it before shaking heavily and she stares back at Fergy.

_"Let's go!/L-Let's g-go!" _Fergy and Ingrid both think at the same time.

**_"Learning that the tasks of their fate is in our hands" _**Fergy's hand was seen going forward.

_**"'Do I put their lives before mine?'" **_The camera focuses on the baseball as it went out of Fergy's hand.

* * *

_**Jefferz-**__**Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku (English Cover of Danganronpa: The Animation's outro)**_

**_"Whilst dancing to the tune of fear and despair ahead."_**

The camera suddenly cuts to a picture which shows Lia falling down.

**_"This reality is just a delusion set."_**

The camera slowly pulls away to show that Lia had fallen onto Jared.

**_"By the one who seeks out the truth behind us."_**

It revealed that Jared had then fallen onto Hannah, Brooke, Fergy, and Alex.

**_"What's the point in tricking our own? (We just can't help it)."_**

Then it showed that Ingrid was jumping away, but she had accidentally jumped into Chloe.

**_"Thinking back of dreams from my childhood to become a hero echoes an-"_**

Chloe then had accidentally fallen onto Jun, Miriam, Evan, and Jackie.

**_"'U-pu-pu.'"_**

The camera then cuts to Sunny, Rainy, and Ciara.

**_"As the wish, escape my lips,"_**

Sunny had fallen onto Leo, Rainy had fallen onto Rae, while Ciara had fallen onto Kyle.

**_"I see that words are just an idiot's reason to look to the unknown."_**

The camera then pulls out and reveals that it was the picture from Episode One where everyone fell down...but Kennedy, Li, and Vince were all missing from it. But the camera cuts to black as soon as the outro finished and showed-

**Total Drama: Move Along**

* * *

**And finally, after over a month of waiting I was able to actually upload a chapter!...A 20,000 words long chapter which is just a part one! Yeah, I ****think**** you readers can see why I decided to make this two parts.**

**I also finally made an Intro and Outro for this series! None of them are like the original, but I wanted to choose songs I thought would work best for this story and so I chose a song about running as the intro and a song from a anime adaption of a murder mystery video game for the outro! I'm not even sure the limits of my randomness, but I hope you people enjoyed the chapter!**

**Also, If you want to know about my Discord Server, over there you can actually see previews for the next chapter of Move Along whenever I make enough progress to do so! There's also Bloopers, so basically when I mess up I make a joke out of it in-story before posting it to the Discord Server and deleting the Blooper! Also once again, here's the link to my server "Time, Fire, and War":****_ discord . gg / MJ8qF9v_ (Without the spaces and yes, I'll constantly leave a link to it in my beginning and ending author's notes!)**

**Anyways, self-****sponsoring**** aside, I hope you're all staying safe in these times! COVID-19 is certainly quite the pandemic, but when it's over, I hope you all enjoy your lives and get back to interacting with other people! So please, stay safe!**

**And as for the Question of the Day...Here they are!:**

(For the people with OCs): Are you enjoying/liking your OC (or OCs in some other cases) so far?

(For the people without OCs): Do you have a favorite moment so far? If so, which is your favorite moment?

**And I don't have much to say rather than I'll do Review Responses next chapter so make as many predictions you want to your heart's content, and one last time: Stay safe!**

**Now, I don't much more to say, not even two wor-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. Episode 5: Strike Fast (Part Two)

**And here comes the first two-parter of the season, this isn't as long as part oen, however it's still 10,000+ words long if that helps, anyways, onto the Review Responses!**

**Fritz Electroscreech:** **I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter.**

**gamergirl101:**** The best girl in my opinion is between Chiaki, Kyoko, or Kaede...also, only Danganronpa fans will get this.**

**Nobody245:**** Ah, I'm so glad I can get you to not worry about Evan at one moment, only to get you worried about him the next, we'll see what happens to him this chapter. And I'm glad to hear you're liking your OC, I did have some trouble with writing him at first, but I feel like I've gotten use to him and so I've started to write him well, imo.**

**Honestly me and the Total Drama format are always gonna be weird, since I wanna do it but I just don't want to repeat something that's already been done before unless if it makes my story any better, but I'm glad that it's a pleasant surprise for you.**

**You've got some nice theories there, we'll see if they are correct after these Review Responses! And I'm glad you're looking forward to more of this story!**

**Gucci Mane**** LaFlare:**** I'm glad that you've noticed my attempts to flesh out your characters and not make them seem completely one note. As for the whole "some of the thoughts could've been turned into Confessionals" would made the chapter even longer and obviously, it was already pretty freaking long so the addition of a lot of Confessionals wouldn't be to pad time (or in this case, words) like they were in the original Total Drama show.**

**Candela Monsoon:**** I honestly didn't expect each chapter to be this long, so it's accidental how I'm 9 chapters in and the story is already over 100,000+ words long, but thank you.**

**Jun is Jun, What would you expect? (I'm glad that the "THERE IS A GOD!" comment made you laugh.)**

**The whole Sunny, Jared, and Lia situation was made up entirely while writing the chapter, but I personally enjoyed writing that as much as you did reading it. Also Sunny knocked out Jun in Episode 4 and hit Jared very harshly in Episode 5...I think it's very possible he could or could not be more dangerous than Jun.**

**What a kid indeed, I am actually liking myself writing Kyle than I expected. And the whole footage for the chapter scene, that may have been inspired off your story a little with your jokes.**

**Well, I hope you'll be able to get as much thoughts as you need to by the end of this chapter! And :D**

**Artamis9:**** Indeed it is, you people send me the OCs to write, but I really like the OCs who I can freely write without restricting them too much to specific things...I'll leave things there.**

**Making people laugh using my stories is probably my favorite thing about being a writer, the ability to cheer up other people's days and for them to feel genuine emotions is very encouraging and great in my eyes. I really like flawed characters because they are the characters I can work with the best which is why overpowered characters are the characters I like writing the least (I normally just keep having them do stuff since they're that good, but that's always so boring especially for me who has to write those moments).**

**PurpleShadowManipulator:**** Jun walking away from Sunny unscathed because of luck is something I really loved writing. The expanding dynamics is something I try my best to not mess up with, since I can't stay on one dynamic forever, however if I change it too soon, some parts of a dynamic will have missed potential.**

**We'll see how well Fergy's and Alex's friendship works out, although to be fair, even when Fergy has friends, he's still the butt of many jokes and it's for the reason you said...because he is made to be like that. Fergy is the true Erin of the cast for sure, although that doesn't mean no one else is gonna get any pain :)**

**Speaking of part 2!**

**Here. It. Is. And...**

**EnJoY ;)**

* * *

A team was seen walking to the Elimination Ceremony, they were all in the dark and hadn't reach the campfire, and thus only their silhouettes were seen. The team who were walking to the Elimination Ceremony had six members remaining, but soon enough the number would go down to five after what was gonna happen tonight. They all kept walking in the dark until the campfire was seen and so all the competitors had walked to it, however the camera just showed Chris who was standing by the campfire.

"Welcome...to Elimination." Chris greets the team while only the shadows of the contestants were seen projecting onto Chris before a quiet thump was heard six times, signaling that all the six competitors had all sat down.

"I've already got the torches." Chef confirmed while he was seen stabbing six torches into the ground, but once again the camera makes the contestant's names a mystery by having the camera focus on the flames for each torch.

"You've all been through this before, however if you guys need a re-explanation, I'll gladly give one to you all." Chris says while smiling a little, Chef then placed down Chris's tray of marshmallows in front of him.

"I think they'll be fine, remember, they lost the challenge, not brain cells." Chef points out which made Chris nod a little.

"True...but I'll just re-explain it since I want to drag this out as long as I can!" Chris exclaims, Chef rolled his eyes after hearing this.

"You really want to extend this? This is just gonna play before the intro, ya know." Chef responds with a annoyed look on his face, Chris then chuckled a bit.

"Exactly, so I'm gonna make this as long as it can be for more dramatic build-up for when the episode picks up where we last left off." Chris explains, Chef simply sighed in response.

"Fine." Chef says before walking off-screen while Chris kept smiling at the camera.

"Now, each person will cast their votes on who they want to eliminate, contestants can either write a giant X-mark or their own names on it to add insult to injury, and so the contestant from the team with the most votes will be eliminated from the game...forever." Chris confirms to the camera, Chef was seen behind the campfire and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Chris, you remember the last time you said that!?" Chef asks, Chris then rubs his chin while putting on his thinking face.

"I don't think so...maybe it was on a previous season or something like that, either way I plan to uphold the promise I've never broken before!" Chris declares while puffing out his chest, but Chef groans.

"Really Chris? It's not that hard to remember your list of broken promises, even I remembered it!" Chef states, Chris then frowned.

"I'm sorry, have you been placed in jail and been the host for tortur-I mean making teenagers battle against one another physically and mentally for the chance to win a lot of money!?" Chris loudly asks while 'correcting' himself.

"And have you ever been thrown into a fire?" Chef asks with a wide grin, this makes Chris gulp and he nervously chuckles.

"N-No! And I don't want to so p-please! Don't!" Chris immediately freaks out which makes Chef laugh a little.

"I won't, or will I?~" Chef asks before looking at the camera while it zooms into him, only showing Chef now.

"Find out right here on-!"

**"Total!"**

**"Drama!"**

**"Move Along!"**

"...Hey, that's my line..." Chris's voice was heard before the screen faded to black.

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 5: Strike Fast (Part Two)**

* * *

***Strike Fast***

The camera cuts to the challenge, Ingrid was seen walking up to the home plate where she picked up a baseball bat, she then stared at it and gulped before she looked at the pitcher's mound and saw no one there.

"Alright, the person who will be going up against Ingrid will be...Fergy!" Chris announces proudly, Fergy then nervously smiles after hearing this.

"R-Really!?" Fergy asks while looking around.

"Yes, really!" Chris confirms, Fergy then chuckles before nodding.

"Alright...I'ma w-win this." Fergy tries acting confident but everyone could immediately see through his act.

_"He doesn't appear to be confident...but I don't think I can still beat him..." _Ingrid thinks to herself inside of her mind.

_"Alright Fergy, this is your chance! This is literally the easiest batter to go against...don't mess this up!" _Fergy tries encouraging himself before a baseball is thrown to him, Fergy tries catching the ball with one hand but it goes beneath and hits his not-so-free willie.

"O-Oh! Are you o-okay!?" Ingrid asks worryingly while grabbing onto his willie before falling onto the ground.

"Y-Yeah it's just gonna t-take me a b-bit." Fergy responds.

"Ingrid, you totally got this!" Chloe immediately says to Ingrid.

"And snap!" Lia says while taking a picture of Fergy using her phone, she then puts it back in her pocket afterwards, _"If I just keep my mind off her and move past it like nothing happened, then no one will even remember what happened!"_

"A-Alright!" Fergy says before slowly getting back onto his own two feet and he grabs the baseball.

"G-Goodluck!" Ingrid nervously shouts out, Fergy then smirks before tossing the ball up into the air.

"I don't need luck, I've got ski-" Fergy was saying, but the ball hits his head and makes him stumble backwards a bit.

"This is gonna be the saddest round yet..." Chris responds upon seeing this, he was even shaking his head as this went on.

"T-Take your t-time!" Ingrid tries encouraging Fergy, Fergy then shakes his head before picking up the baseball.

"Nah, I'm just gonna get straight to the point!" Fergy shouts before he puts his hand back and gets ready to throw it while staring at Ingrid.

"Eep!" Ingrid responds, she fumbles the baseball bat and it goes out of her hand for a bit, but she is able to grab and hold onto the baseball bat before shaking heavily and she stares back at Fergy.

_"Let's go!/L-Let's g-go!" _Fergy and Ingrid both think at the same time.

"RAGH!" Fergy randomly shouts before he moves his hand forward and begins throwing the ball.

"..." Ingrid was shaking heavily and she just watches the baseball, she also was breathing heavily while watching it.

"I! WILL! WI-!" Fergy begins shouting, but he suddenly slips on the dirt he was standing on.

_**Daniel Powter-Bad Day**_

**_"Cause you had a Bad Day" _**The song plays after this happens and Fergy was seen beginning to fall down due to the dirt he slipped on.

_**"You're taking one down" **_The camera focuses on the baseball as it went out of Fergy's hand.

_**"You sing a sad song just to turn it around" **_The baseball was seen flying towards Ingrid and Ingrid stands her ground.

_**"You say you don't know" **_She then closes her eyes and swings her baseball bat.

_**"You tell me, 'don't lie'" **_Despite the baseball going towards her in slow-motion, she hits it as hard as she can and the baseball bat connects.

_**"You work at a smile, and you go for a ride" **_The baseball was sent flying towards the baseball shooter nearby.

_**"You had a Bad Day" **_The baseball presses the big red button on the baseball shooter.

_**"The camera don't lie" **_The baseball shooter then begins firing out a bunch of baseballs which go all over the field.

_**"You're coming back down, and you really don't mind" **_Fergy was able to stay on his feet and prevent himself from falling.

_**"You had a Bad Day..." **_But many of the baseballs fired out begin hitting Fergy all over his body from his head to his kiwi and to his toes.

_**"Oh, You had a Bad Day" **_Ingrid was also hit by a few baseballs in her stomach and one of which even hits her head.

As the song slowly fades away, Fergy and Ingrid were seen falling onto the ground because of all the baseballs that had hit them.

"Well, that just-" Rae was gonna comment after hearing this, however the baseball shooter had fired one last shot and the shot bounces off her head. Rae's head moves a bit due to the baseball, but she looks largely unaffected by the baseball, "Happened." She was even able to finish her sentence immediately as the baseball fell onto the ground.

"I guess we found the definite loser for this challenge, because Ingrid is unconscious thanks to the toss from Fergy which even my son's boyfriend could do better than!" Chris remarks after before sighing after.

"At least she tried?~" Jun tries remarking to the rest of the K-Shida's with a seemingly nervous smile about Ingrid.

**_*Confessions Begin*_**

Jun was seen sitting inside the Confessional before chuckling a little and he smirks at the camera, "And here's the Jun you all know and either hate or love! Did you get enough of the cringe I provided so far!?" Jun loudly asks. His smirk remained on his face and no one answered his question and all that was heard was the wind blowing before he chuckled a bit, "Well I need to drop the act for now, however, what I did today did play into my plan, after all...my team only wins when I want them to!" Jun exclaims very confidently. He then laughs before standing up and walking out of the Confessional Room afterwards, however the camera was able to pick up some of the words he was saying while walking away, "Everyone are just a bunch of beatles compared to me, after all! I'm the puppetmaster, and not even Sunny can deny that!"

Sunny was seen sitting inside the Confessional, "..." He says nothing before looking around with a confused look before looking back at the camera, "...What?" Sunny asks the camera before the camera cuts away.

**_*Confessions End*_**

"I'll go get Ingrid." Chloe simply responds to Jun before she walks past him and goes on over to Ingrid, Ingrid had slowly open her eyes before looking up at Chloe even though she was knocked silly a few seconds ago.

"D-Did you k-know that Raymond Johnson Chapman w-was the only person to die b-by a injury he g-got from a b-baseball in MLB?" Ingrid asks to respond to Chloe, once again dropping her random fact of the day.

"And you know this, how?" Chloe decides to ask her a question.

"...Uhhhh." Ingrid began thinking to herself after hearing this and she was unable to answer it, but Chloe simply sighed afterwards.

"Have you been talking with Kahlin?" Chloe questions before Ingrid shook her head.

"N-No! I've never even s-spoke with h-him before." Ingrid is able to answer this question from Chloe.

"Good...because, I'd be more concerned for you than I already am." Chloe remarks before grabbing Ingrid's hand and she pulls her onto her feet.

"D-Did we w-win?" Ingrid questions before rubbing her head a little.

"Yeah we won..." Chloe begins saying with a happy and bright smile.

"R-R-Rea-!?" Ingrid was gonna question while she slowly began growing a smile, only for Chloe to finish her sentence.

"We won a trip to the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chloe exclaimed while keeping her over-exaggerated yet aggressive smile.

"...Oh..." Ingrid responds, her about-to-be-a smile slowly fading away after hearing this, Chloe then pats her back.

"It's okay, I think we both know who we should eliminated tonight." Chloe states before looking over at Jun while Ingrid gulps a bit.

"B-But..." Ingrid was gonna say, only for Chloe to walk away and Ingrid followed her while the camera then showed that Fergy was still laying down in the background.

"Oh yeah, don't help me or anything!" Fergy remarks while the two K-Shida girls walked away, the camera then cuts away to the aftermath of the challenge.

* * *

Chris was seen standing in front of The K-Shida's, The Losers Team, and The Seven Souls while the contestants all had stood near each other. Jared had a bandage on his head. Jun was now wearing a cross he somehow found. A fire hazard sign was placed in front of Kyle. Another fire hazard sign was also placed in front of Sunny who growled while glaring at the sign. Fergy's clothing was scratched up and the few hairs which usually stick up are seen down and he now has no hair sticking up. Lastly, Ingrid was dusting all the dirt off of her clothing before innocently smiling at the camera.

"Well, today was certainly a more physical challenge than the previous ones, but you contestants better not get comfortable, because things will only get more brutal from here!" Chris exclaims with his usual sadistic grin on his face.

"Sounds like we're all on the highway to hell!" Brooke remarks after hearing this which causes some of the cast to laugh a little.

"Well, this highway isn't created by AC/DC and is instead created by MC/RC!" Chris remarks, trying to sound cool, but most of the cast were just confused.

"Just...don't ever say that again." Chef stares after hearing this, he was wearing a cast around his right arm after what had happened and he had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Trust me, that was as painful for me to say as it was for you to hear!" Chris says to Chef.

"NOTHING was more painful than listening to that...it was like listening to a Skrillex song on full blast!" Lia yells also while the camera focused on her face, then the camera pulled away to show that she was holding a camera and she stopped the recording after saying this.

"Let's just get past the past! The Losers Team and The Seven Souls both have four points and are safe from tonight's elimination! However, The K-Shida's received no points and therefore are going into elimination!" Chris declares before The Losers Team and The Seven Souls both cheered after hearing this while The K-Shida's simply remained quiet.

"Heh, guess I truly am the leader and best person on this team!" Sunny states after hearing this.

"Guess that means my team is better than yours if you're the best person on your team!" Brooke playfully remarks towards Sunny, Sunny then blinks.

"...Shut up." Sunny says while crossing his arms while The Losers Team and even members of The Seven Souls laughed after hearing and seeing the interaction.

"Oh, there's just one more thing!~" Chris exclaims which makes everyone look at him with curious look on their faces.

"..." Everyone remained completely silent so they can listen to what Chris was about to say...

"Today's challenge had a secret reward I decided not to tell you contestants about...the pitchers each team chose, were also important to choose because whichever two pitchers got their teams to avoid elimination..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Will get a loved ones visit!" **Chris exclaims happily, Brooke's and Sunny's eyes widened after hearing this.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else loudly asks after hearing this while Brooke and Sunny both slowly had smile on their faces.

"Wow...I am surprised Survivor hasn't filed a lawsuit yet." Miriam comments before Chris chuckled a little.

"Honestly, I could care less, and besides, doesn't this make everyone happy that they basically gave two physically capable people a guaranteed chance to meet people they care about!?" Chris asks, he was sarcastic but more in a taunting way.

"Wait, Who is coming to visit me?" Brooke asks, she still had a smile on her face while asking this.

"Oh right, the person visiting you is..." Chris pauses, only for Brooke to scream loudly.

**"Valerie!" **Brooke loudly exclaims which makes Chris jump, Chris then sighs before looking over to see the girl running in the distance.

"I didn't even give the signal!" Chris shouts after, the camera then shows the girl running in the distance slowly coming into view.

She appeared to have tan skin, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and has a hourglass figure. She wears a red long sleeved shirt that shows her ample cleavage with pink frills near her V-neck, black belt, blue jeans that hug her hips and magenta sneakers. Lastly, she appears to have red lipstick on her lip without the stick and she's seen running towards Brooke while Brooke runs towards her also.

"Brooke!" The girl presumingly named Valerie exclaimed before she and Brooke hug each other.

_"...Easy boy." _Fergy says while looking down upon noticing that Valerie had bigger breasts and hips than Brooke.

"How have you been?" Valerie asks after finishing her hug with Brooke, Brooke then smiled at her.

"I've been good so far! But, I feel amazing now that you're here!" Brooke responds happily, then the two girls giggled at one another.

"Awww, you're as sweet as ever~" Valerie says before kissing Brooke on her cheek, Brooke then blushed after this happens.

"Thanks darling, Shall we?~" Brooke asks while putting out her right hand, Valerie then nods before she grabs Brooke's hand and the two of them walked away after doing so.

"...Wait...Brooke has a girlfriend!?" Fergy loudly asks after seeing what had transpired, the rest of his team then facepalmed while the other two teams looked at them.

"Even I could tell the girl wasn't single." Evan comments with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"As a girl with another girl, I can also declare I knew Brooke wasn't single!" Ciara confirms which makes Fergy blink, "And also she told me she was taken already." Ciara adds on.

"...WHY'D NO TELL ME!?" Fergy shouts even louder, Chris just shook his head at what the situation had turned to.

"Let's just do what we do best and ignore the stupidity that Fergy brings!" Chris shouts, everyone then nods before looking over at Chris.

_"Heh, as if being called stupid affects me...anymore." _Fergy begins thinking to himself while frowning a little, but he puts his cocky smirk back onto his face.

"Who did you guys bring in to visit me?" Sunny questions, he had a look of curiosity on his face.

"We're glad that you asked, because they're here!" Chris announces, Sunny looks around before seeing a helicopter above them.

"Who could this-?" Sunny begins asking, but he stops asking as he saw a star which looked to be spray painted onto the door of the helicopter while it slowly landed on the ground. "Oh no..." Sunny begins frowning as it looks like he knew who was inside of the helicopter and he grits his teeth, waiting for the door of the helicopter where the passengers sit, to open up.

_"I wonder why Sunny is feeling-" _Rainy was gonna question in her mind, only for the door on the helicopter to slide open and Sunny growls as everyone saw who was in the helicopter, it was a girl.

The girl very defined hourglass figure and a large bust, long legs, and a face that looks great on anyone in face swap. She appears to be a little taller than Rainy, and she has wide gray eyes. She also wears makeup, specifically, she has eyeliner and a pink gloss. Her nails seems to be well manicured, and currently they are lavender and ballerina styled. She wears a sky blue off the shoulder sweater that bags at her wrists over a black tank top, black shorts, and sky blue and lavender striped stockings garnered by silver garters, with black high top shoes with silver paint splatters. She lastly wears a pendant with a moonstone in the shape of a tear drop on a leather cord. She has the same black hair as Rainy, but with silver tips starting at the last third of her hair. She wears it in a high half pony with the end of the pony curled, and the rest going down her chest to her waistline stick straight. From the looks of it, she appeared to be related to Rainy in some way and probably had a hell of a intense hair regime.

"Son of a-" Sunny was gonna swear while the girl was seen, the girl just immediately got off the helicopter and passed Sunny before running straight on over to Rainy and she smiled at her.

"Hello my true twin~" The girl says before she began playing with Rainy's hair, Rainy kept a straight face while she does this.

"Hello sis." Rainy responds before a slight smile appeared on her face, Rae immediately knew what this meant.

"Oh, does that mean you're-?" Rae was gonna question, however Rainy's "true twin" looked at her with an innocent smile.

"I am **Misty Persnisky**, Rainy's sister and the person that would've gone with Rainy on this show!~" Misty introduces herself, Sunny then puts on a overly exaggerated smile before slowly approaching Misty and Rainy.

"Yes, but being the loving and caring brother I am, I knew she needed a sibling with her and since you were busy with your EP tour, I took the responsibility of going onto this godforsaken show with my sister I care deeply for~" Sunny says very passive aggressively, he then wraps and arm around Rainy's neck lightly, but Misty scoffs upon hearing this.

"Oh please~ You're just using her as a puppet and has always been a third wheel in our sisterly relationship." Misty states which makes Sunny's smile grow even wider.

"You're just too attached to Rainy to see the facts! You are so delusional and attached to Rainy that you forced yourself to believe all this fake crap!" Sunny shouts at her while having a disturbingly wide smile, Rainy gulps and began shaking a little as she saw Sunny yell in the most passive aggressive way possible.

"Hey, you're scaring my sister!" Misty states which makes Sunny's scary smile go away.

"SHE BELONGS TO ME ALSO YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-!" Sunny began shouting at the two, but Misty covers Rainy's ears while this happens and Sunny sees this before he stops himself from shouting more.

"Some puppet master you are~" Misty responds while smirking, Sunny then growls before storming away after this happens, Rae then approached Misty and Rainy after Sunny leaves his siblings.

"...Sup." Rae casually greets Misty while Misty continued to play with Rainy's hair.

"Hello there, I apologize for my brother's rude yet normal behavior." Misty says, sounding all cute and innocent.

"Oh trust us, we know it's normal." Kyle remarks while the rest of The Seven Souls approached them also, Misty then pulls Rainy away from them a bit and Rainy looks at her.

"Oh...well, it's not like he was ever that good at keeping his temper." Misty states before looking back at Rainy, but Ciara is seen putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there~ I wanna put the child into your star~" Ciara says which makes Misty blink in confusion.

"...Hey Rainy, are you okay?" Misty asks Rainy while looking at her, completely ignoring Ciara, this makes Ciara frown and look down before she walked away.

"H-Hello there..." Misty then heard a deeper voice and he looks over to see the one and only, The Lionheart Brawler, Leon Salvatore.

"Oh hi...Why do you look like one of those guys who Sunny-? Oh." Misty immediately realized why Leo was acting like this and she sighed.

"W-What is it?" Leo questions, Misty then opens her mouth to speak, but Rainy had looked away from Misty.

"Rainy, Who are you looking at?" Misty immediately asks before she looks over and sees that Rainy was looking at Rae, Rae then grabs both of Rainy's hands.

"Me~ Her best friend!" Rae declares which makes Misty's eyes widened.

"B-Best friend?" Misty questions after hearing this and Rainy gulps after hearing this.

"Yes, my full name is Kris Raven "Rae" Yang. But, I go by Rae." Rae introduces herself which makes Misty look at Rainy and then back at The Odd One Out.

"No offense but you seem a little..." Misty pauses to try and think of the nicest mean word she can say.

"Creepy, I already know what you want to say, so you can cut the nice crap." Rae immediately states, Misty's eyes widened, she then wraps her arms around Rainy's neck.

"But it's better to be me than it does to be Sunny!~" Misty innocently responds to what Rae says before Rae shook her head.

"I disagree, He gets so easily angered that I know if I tried, I could annoy him...unlike your sister whose name should be changed to 'Stone Face' Rainy Persnisky." Rae remarks, Misty responds to this by simply blinking.

"I don't think it's wise to so simply make jokes about something that deeply affects my sister." Misty states and she frowned overdramatically, but Rae shrugged.

"Honestly I know about her condition and so trying to play it off as something damaging to Rainy is dumb since many people wish they can keep a straight face so no one can read their facial expressions, even though Rainy has showed emotions on some occasions, speaking of who, can I now bring Rainy to her team?" Rae casually suggests with her usual Rainy-like face expression.

"Whyyy?~" Misty questions while she begins playing with Rainy's hair again.

"Because we're in a reality TV show that ain't all about singing and sisterly love for the most part...we're on Total Drama." Rae simply answers, sounding completely calm, Misty responds to this comment by playing with Rainy's hair quicker.

_"She was always better at hiding her anger than Sunny." _Rainy states inside of her mind, Misty then nervously chuckles.

"This is a loved ones visit though, don't you think Rainy should spend all the time with her dear old sister?~" Misty says, a bit of aggression was heard in her voice, but only Rainy and Rae could hear any hints of anger in her voice.

"Misty..." Rainy says, looking up at her sister which makes Misty sigh.

"Alright then..." Misty responds while taking her arms out from around Rainy's neck and she lets go of her hair.

"Can my sister come with us to our cabin?" Rainy requests, Rae then nods to her question.

"Sure..._I annoyed her, didn't I?~" _Rae whispers the last part to Rainy which makes Rainy sigh in disappointment.

"Alright team!" Sunny announces while walking back to everyone else, the camera showed Kyle, Ciara, Leo, and Rae. "Sister!" Sunny's voice was heard once again and the camera then showed Rainy who just waved at the camera very unenthusiastically. The camera then looks over and shows Misty who had an innocent smile, "and Adopted!"

"Excuse me?" Misty questions after hearing this.

"Let's get back to our cabin!" Sunny loudly says, everyone then nods and so The Seven Souls and Misty went back to The Seven Soul's team cabin, leaving the K-Shida's and The Losers Team.

"So...anyone wanna go get Brooke and her girlfriend before the sun sets?" Jared asks the rest of The Seven Souls, Lia then raised her hand.

"I'll do so!" Lia answers, Jared then nods at Lia before The YouTuber then ran off to go look for Brooke and Valerie.

"Alright, as for the rest of us, let's go back to our cabin." Jared states which the rest of his team nods to, The Losers Team walked away from the baseball field soon after.

"As for The K-Shida's..." Chris says while looking over at The K-Shida's, they all looked back at him, "You're all going into elimination and so you all better get politicking to make sure you're not getting eliminated tonight."

"No amount of politicking is gonna change my vote tonight." Miriam simply states cold-heartedly, Jun just laughs a little at this.

"She's a stubborn dancer." Jun confirms while pointing at Miriam.

"Noted, now I will see you all tonight at the Elimination Ceremony." Chris confirms before he watched The K-Shida's all walk away afterwards, Jun was moving his head around and searching.

_"Where could I find a hidden invincibility statue?"_ Jun angrily questions in his mind before sighing.

* * *

***After the Challenge***

The K-Shida's were all seen walking back into their team cabins. Currently, Miriam wasn't hiding the fact she was aiming for Jun tonight, which guarantees one vote already for Jun. Jun also remembers seeing Miriam speak with Evan and Jackie, and so that had led him to try to act nice towards Ingrid while also sending her into the challenge to purposely lose it, now Jun tries to figure out a way to try and get himself out of the situation he got himself into.

"Hey Miriam, I want to talk with Evan private outside." Jackie confirms while going up to Miriam, Miriam then blinks after hearing this.

"Why? So the two of you can try to vote me out or something?" Miriam begins asking, but Evan approaches them with a confused look.

"What's going on over here?" Evan asks a question of his own, Jackie then looks at him.

"I just, want to talk with you, however Miriam seems to be a little..." Jackie says, pointing to Miriam.

"Overreactive?" Evan answers her question with a question.

"Hey!" Miriam says, taking offense to what Evan just said.

"Sure, anyways we're not gonna vote you out Miriam...just...trust me..." Jackie begs while giving Miriam some puppy eyes, Miriam looks at it for a bit before giggling a little.

"Alright, you can go speak with your boyfriend." Miriam remarks with a smile, Jackie then blushes heavily after hearing this.

"W-W-W-?!" Jackie was gonna question, but Evan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just go outside." Evan simply says which Jackie nods in agreement to and Miriam watched the two walk away while she kept smiling.

"Jackie is too nice for her own good...but it's kinda endearing." Miriam confirms before she stands up and goes outside, however she walks off into a different direction than Evan and Jackie. The camera then showed Jun walking out of the house before looking up into the sky.

_"I wonder how hard it'll be to find those two this ti-" _Jun began wondering to himself, only for him to see smoke in the distance which makes him chuckle a little, _"Of course."_

"YOU ARE A VERY AWFUL COOKING TEACHER!" Chloe shouts while another ring of fire surrounded her and Ingrid.

"S-Stop y-yelliiiiiiing!" Ingrid begs, Chris was seen in a helicopter above them and the helicopter had a giant water bucket tied to it via a very strong rope.

"PREPARE TO GET WET!" Chris shouts, Chloe and Ingrid then stopped freaking out and blinks awkwardly after hearing this. "OKAY THAT SOUNDED WRONG!" Chris responds, then the giant water bucket is seen being dumped onto the girls and the ring of fire. The fire is put out, but Chloe and Ingrid were now completely covered in water.

"Well, you two look wet." Chloe and Ingrid heard, they both turned around and saw Jun walking up to them with some towels.

"The hell do you want?" Chloe asks, sounding a little irritated from Jun's presence alone.

"First, Wipe yourselves." Jun avoids her question, he then tosses a purple towel towards Chloe which she caught, he also tossed a white towel with red dots all over it towards Ingrid.

"Did you have to phrase it like that?" Chloe questions with a look of annoyance, Ingrid just began wiping herself down.

"Well, I just want to have a conversation with you two." Jun responds by completely dodging Chloe's question and dismissing it like it was nothing.

"If you think you're changing our votes for tonight, you're sorely mistaken." Chloe states cold heartedly before she began wiping herself down also.

"H-How about w-we just hear h-him o-out?" Ingrid suggests, Chloe then looks at her before sighing and she looks back at Jun.

"You wouldn't want to disobey your best friend's order, would you?~" Jun asks with his usual cocky smirk that made him look so punchable, however, Chloe simply growled a bit.

"Fine...I'll warn you though, I can be very stubborn." Chloe states, Jun just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Jun casually dismisses what Chloe just says.

"W-What would you l-like to s-speak about?" Ingrid decides to ask Jun after she puts her towel down on a nearby stump and stands by Chloe.

"I'd like to discuss about what happened today." Jun immediately answers Ingrid's question.

"You sent Ingrid into the challenge to intentionally lose it for us, plain and simple!" Chloe shouts at Jun, Jun just chuckles.

"And what would I have to gain by intentionally throwing the challenge? If you didn't notice, if I was trying to throw challenges, I'd try to be like Scott and try to make it look like someone else sabotaged the team." Jun responds, there was a bit of smugness heard in his voice as he spoke his words.

"Well, last vote you had most of the votes." Chloe points out which makes Jun sigh.

"Oh, Chloe Rodrick..." Jun says while shaking his head.

"It's Broderick." Chloe corrects Jun.

"Whatever, you're still a punk loving drum player who hates their brother." Jun remarks while turning his back to Chloe.

"..." Chloe remains completely quiet after hearing this which makes Jun laugh a little, he then turns around.

"Point and case, if I was intending to throw the challenge, I must've done it in the worst way possible." Jun says while looking at Chloe this time.

"But why would you ever think Ingrid would ever be good at BASEBALL? No offense." Chloe says while looking at Ingrid for a bit.

"N-None taken...e-even I knew I wouldn't d-do good..." Ingrid admits which puts a frown on Jun's face.

"You can never get better at anything if you're just playing it safe, I was trying to help Ingrid get better by forcing her back against a wall, some people do better under pressure after all." Jun says, a smirk appeared on his face while he says this, then he quickly switches his smirk back into a frown.

"T-Tell that to the s-seventy five p-percent of the world a-afraid of p-public s-s-speaking." Ingrid responds which makes Jun sigh.

"Thing is, some of those people still are able to speak fairly well in front of a crowd, same for people playing baseball, do you think no one ever in Total Drama history has ever succeeded under pressure?" Jun asks, he had a slight smile on his face while speaking.

"..." Ingrid goes quiet upon hearing this, Jun then lightly grabs her chin and makes her look at his face.

"I genuinely believed you could've won the challenge for us, and besides, it's not like we had many people or an obvious pick from our team, so don't blame yourself for losing the challenge for us." Jun says with as much sincerity he could display in his voice.

"B-But-" Ingrid was gonna respond to this.

"What's your plan tonight?" Chloe asks, interrupting Ingrid and Jun turns his attention to her.

"I'd say that tonight..." Jun then pauses for a bit before a smirk slowly appears on his face, "We vote for whoever I point to."

"..." Chloe hesitates a bit before sighing. She then responds to Jun's proposal, "Alright then, you're lucky I've decided to along with your plans." She responds very reluctantly.

"W-What if it's a t-tie or if y-you try to v-vote for me?" Ingrid asks a very good question.

"If it's a tie...let's just see where the pieces land...and trust me, I ain't writing down your name tonight." Jun confirms.

"Why did you come to us for your plan?" Chloe asks, Jun then points towards the sun while it was seen setting.

"I can't convince Miriam or Evan, and so my options were either Jackie or you and Ingrid...Which sounds like the smarter choice? Two votes, or One?" Jun explains with a question, however the question wasn't used to dodge the question and he actually answered a question this time.

"That's right, we don't have much time before the votes and so it's wiser to get two risky votes than it is one easy vote, it's a numbers game after all." Chloe confirms which makes Jun nod.

"Glad to see you have a brain, and besides, I need you both especially since we're all human beings with our own flaws, some of which are more attractive than others~" Jun fires another flirt shot, he winks at Ingrid and his next flirt shot lands.

"T-T-Thanks..." Ingrid says while she blushes which makes Chloe growl a little.

"You better not do anything to Ingrid." Chloe states while glaring at Jun.

"I won't...will you?~" Jun asks before turning around and he walks away after while Chloe watches him walk away, the wind blows a little which leaves Chloe and Ingrid in silence with nothing except the wind being heard between them.

* * *

***The Losers Team***

Jared was seen entering the team cabin along with Hannah, Fergy, and Alex because they had sent Lia out to go look for Brooke and her girlfriend, Valerie. Jared was seen sitting down on his bed after and he looks over at Lia's bed before he walks over to it and picks up a camera which was on it. He then looks to see what the youtuber had recorded on her camera.

"Jared?" Only for a female voice to interrupt the pessimistic perfectionist's thoughts, Jared then turns off the camera and places it back on Lia's bed before he turns around and sees Hannah standing behind him.

"Yes Hannah?" Jared asks with his default face, which was a neutral non-smiling face.

"Whatcha doing?~" Hannah asks in the cutest voice she could have on.

"I was just looking to see what Lia had recorded on her camera." Jared answers her question, the cute voice having seemingly no affect on him.

"Alright, How do you think things are going with Lia?" Hannah decides to ask while she went over to her bed, Jared follows the heartthrob and sits on the bed with her.

"I'd say that things are going smoothly and very well between me and her, she did save me in the last elimination after all...even if the elimination itself was confusing." Jared confirms which makes Hannah giggle a little.

"Yeah, I guess that last elimination was something, especially with Fergy writing down his own name for one of the votes." Hannah says which makes Jared groan a little.

"Here's the thing about that...I don't know if he actually did do that...I mean, he's an idiot which is worse since he's a cocky idiot, but I'm not sure if he would even be that cocky." Jared explains which makes Hannah raise an eyebrow.

"Well, who else do you think would write down Fergy's name?" Hannah asks which makes Jared sigh.

"That's the question I've been trying to answer, after all Lia and Brooke definitely voted for Vince, however, that only leaves you, Alex, Vince, and Fergy as the other people and I'm sure that Vince and Alex had both voted for me." Jared explains which makes Hannah smile a little.

"What if Alex did double cross Vince and voted for him instead?" Hannah suggests which makes Jared's eyes widen a little.

"Then that would mean you, Fergy, and Vince had voted for me...If that's the case, Why would you admit that you voted for me?" Jared asks while staring into Hannah's eyes, trying to figure out her game plan.

"So I could expose Alex as a rat...or maybe Fergy did vote for you and was so cocky that he wrote down his name." Hannah explains to Jared.

"Or maybe you voted for me and tried framing Fergy for it..." Jared adds on before he began looking down and thinking to himself.

"Do you really believe that theory?" Hannah asks, Jared then looks at her.

"Maybe..." Jared cryptically answers which makes Hannah sigh.

"You remind me of my sister." Hannah confirms which makes Jared raise an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asks while tilting his head a little.

"You both are pessimistic and yet you both have crushes on funny people." Hannah remarks while smiling, Jared then chuckles a little.

"You really think there's something between me and Lia?" Jared asks, he seemed to be more amused at Hannah's teasing of him having a crush on Lia, whether or not that is true is something not even Jared knows the answer to.

"I could be the cupid for you two~" Hannah says while she innocently smiles at Jared, Jared then rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Jared responds which makes Hannah laugh a little.

While the two of them continued speaking with each other, another pair were seen speaking with each other and it was the same people who were also speaking with each other in the morning.

"When did Brooke say she had a girlfriend? Let alone a hot one?" Fergy questions which makes Alex sigh a little.

"D-During today's challenge, along with when s-she called her girlfriend in the mornings, and o-other times." Alex answers Fergy's question which makes Fergy blink.

"Oh...Well I guess I must've been absent in those moments!" Fergy awkwardly responds while scratching the back of his head.

"I-I'm pretty sure you were present at t-those times..." Alex responds which makes Fergy blink in confusion.

"Nah, I'm sure I would've heard it." Fergy says while looking away, Alex then sighs.

"Well you d-didn't for some reason." Alex confirms which makes Fergy look back at him.

"There's no way in hell I wouldn't have heard Brooke speak about her girlfriend." Fergy states, he sounded pretty sure about what he was saying.

"A-Are you sure you weren't too busy just c-checking her out?" Alex asks before taking off his glasses and he begins cleaning it.

"...Maybe I was doing that." Fergy says while Alex puts his glasses back on afterwards.

"F-Figured." Alex responds before sighing to himself.

"Anyways would you like to speak about anime today?" Fergy asks, Alex thinks about what to answer with as he had a very important decision to-

"Sure." Alex immediately answers with no hesitation...

"Alright, ever heard of Meliodas from Seven Deadly Sins?" Fergy questions.

"Y-You mean the guy you w-wish to be?" Alex answers with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes..." Fergy says before turning around, he then slowly does a 360 upon realizing what Alex just said, "Wait-" Is all he could say before the camera cuts away from him.

* * *

Lia was seen panting a little while she continued running around the island, she was seen on a beach before seeing a ship start to go towards the Docks. She then looks over at the Docks before she notices Brooke and Valerie sitting on the docs and watching the sunset with smiles on each of their faces. Lia then decides to go by the Docks, but she doesn't climb up it and instead she decides to listen to the two's conversation while watching them also.

"What a beautiful sunset..." Valerie says in awe while watching the sunset.

"I know, everytime our team had gotten through a challenge we would sit on the Docks and watch the sunset." Brooke confirms which Lia nods in agreement with without anyone seeing her do so.

"Speaking of which, Where's your team right now?" Valerie questions with a curious look.

"If I had to guess, they're probably getting in a argument with Fergy." Brooke explains.

_"I can see that happening." _Lia says to herself inside of her mind.

"Who is Fergy?" Valerie fires another question at her girlfriend.

"The guy who looks like he comes from a Hawaiian heritage." Brooke answers.

_"I would've just said he was the guy who looks like the perfect spokesman for subway...actually, I take that back." _Lia remarks internally.

"Ah, that guy...Well, does your team know about me and you?" Valerie asks her third question in a row.

"I think it should be pretty obvious by now that I'm with you." Brooke answers very confidently.

"Good, because I want the world to know that it's me and you...no matter what." Valerie says while she grabs Brooke's hand.

"No matter what...ever since kindergarten we've been close with each other and honestly, I'm glad we have been so close with one another, especially ever since High School." Brooke confirms, she held Valerie's hand and they both giggled a little.

"Indeed...it may be obvious by now, but I love you, Brooke Sinclair." Valerie says with a smile, Brooke smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Valerie Rodriguez." Brooke responds and the two of them closed their eyes before kissing each other while the sunset was nearly finished and Lia watched with a big smile on her face.

_"Awww, they're such a cute couple...I wonder how it feels to be in love..." _Lia says to herself before she began thinking thinking to herself, then Brooke and Valerie pulled away from their kiss after and they both were blushing heavily.

"Well, this was a nice day!" Another voice was heard, Brooke and Valerie looked at the female who said this.

"I'm glad you think so, sis." Rainy says while slightly smiling at the girl who interrupted Brooke's and Valerie's privacy, Misty Persnisky.

"Hey, do you two mind?" Valerie requests before her and Brooke stood up.

"Actually, we need to leave now." Misty points out before the boat which Lia saw earlier, was seen parking in front of the Docks while Misty said what she said.

"Oh..." Valerie says while looking at the boat, Brooke then giggles.

"See you next time darling~" Brooke says to her girlfriend, Valerie then looks back at her and the two quickly kissed one another before letting go of each other's hands and Valerie walked onto the boat afterwards.

"Dammit...I don't even want to leave you." Misty says while looking at Rainy.

"It's okay Misty, I'll be okay." Rainy responds with a straight face, Misty then sighs before smiling at her.

"Alright then, I'll trust you this time sis!" Misty states which makes Rainy giggle a bit.

"And I'll make sure to watch out for Sunny." Rainy immediately says which Misty nods at.

"Good Rainy~" Misty remarks while patting her sister's head, then Misty blinks as she saw a arm wrapped around Rainy's neck.

"You don't need to watch out for me, I can take care of myself~" Sunny remarks after wrapping his arm around Rainy's neck, this makes Misty growl a bit.

"That wasn't meant in a nice way to you." Misty states, Rainy then goes back to her poker face she normally had.

"Don't you have a ride to catch?~" Sunny asks, then Misty crumbles her fist and glares at Sunny.

"I'll make you pay." Misty simply states before storming away while Sunny laughs a little. Valerie was seen waving at Brooke, meanwhile Misty was seen waving at Rainy while sticking a censored middle finger at Sunny, Sunny returned the favor by sticking a censored middle finger right back at his sister. Brooke, Sunny, Rainy, and Lia watched the boat slowly float away into the sunset, the sun then finishes setting and so everyone walks off the Docks, however they all pass by a campfire and walk past it with Lia walking behind everyone else, the campfire was the location of the-

* * *

***Elimination Ceremony***

The K-Shida's was seen walking to the Elimination Ceremony, they were all in the dark and hadn't reach the campfire, and thus only their silhouettes were seen. The K-Shida's were walking to the Elimination Ceremony with six members remaining, but soon enough the number would go down to five after what was gonna happen tonight. They all kept walking in the dark until the campfire was seen and so all the competitors had walked to it, the camera showed Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Ingrid, Evan, and Jackie walk into the Elimination Ceremony.

"Welcome...to Elimination." Chris greets the team while they all sat down on six of the twenty one stumps.

"I've already got the torches." Chef confirmed while he was seen stabbing six torches into the ground, the camera then showed each names on each torch in order before it slowly pans to Chris afterwards.

"You've all been through this before, however if you guys need a re-explanation, I'll gladly give one to you all." Chris says while smiling a little, Chef then placed down Chris's tray of marshmallows in front of him.

"I think they'll be fine, remember, they lost the challenge, not brain cells." Chef points out which made Chris nod a little.

"True...but I'll just re-explain it since I want to drag this out as long as I can!" Chris exclaims, Chef rolled his eyes after hearing this.

"You really want to extend this? This is just gonna play before the intro, ya know." Chef responds with a annoyed look on his face, Chris then chuckled a bit.

"Exactly, so I'm gonna make this as long as it can be for more dramatic build-up for when the episode picks up where we last left off." Chris explains, Chef simply sighed in response.

"Fine." Chef says before walking off-screen while Chris kept smiling at the camera.

"Now, each person will cast their votes on who they want to eliminate, contestants can either write a giant X-mark or their own names on it to add insult to injury, and so the contestant from the team with the most votes will be eliminated from the game...forever." Chris confirms to the camera, Chef was seen behind the campfire and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Chris, you remember the last time you said that!?" Chef asks, Chris then rubs his chin while putting on his thinking face.

"I don't think so...maybe it was on a previous season or something like that, either way I plan to uphold the promise I've never broken before!" Chris declares while puffing out his chest, but Chef groans.

"Really Chris? It's not that hard to remember, even I remembered it!" Chef states, Chris then frowned.

"I'm sorry, have you been placed in jail and been the host for tortur-I mean making teenagers battle against one another physically and mentally for the chance to win a lot of money!?" Chris loudly asks while 'correcting' himself.

"And have you ever been thrown into a fire?" Chef asks with a wide grin, this makes Chris gulp and he nervously chuckles.

"N-No! And I don't want to so p-please! Don't!" Chris immediately freaks out which makes Chef laugh a little.

"I won't, or will I?~" Chef asks before looking at the camera while it zooms into him, only showing Chef now.

"Find out right here on-!"

**"Total!"**

**"Drama!"**

**"Move Along!"**

"...Hey, that's my line..." Chris's voice was heard which makes Jun yawn.

"Can we stop with the banter and just get straight to the point?" Jun requests which makes the five other members of the team he's in, stare at him.

"It looks like some people here don't appreciate the effort I put into stalling time for each episode." Chris says, sounding offended by what Jun said.

"Look, we all know the gist at this point and if someone here gets backstabbed, they get backstabbed, it's like you've been saying all season: Deal with it." Jun states with no remorse heard in his words.

"That's quite the perspective to have...let's get your other teammates perspectives on the game, Miriam you're up." Chris confirms while pointing at Miriam, the fiery dancer then nods.

"My perspective on the game, but more specifically tonight is that: I came here to win this season of Total Drama, and if I need to vote out my biggest threat to do so, I'm all in for doing it. I ain't throwing away my game because of a 'friendship' I made on the show, I'm here to win! Not make dumb decisions." Miriam states with completely and brutal honesty, this makes Jackie's eyes widen a little after hearing this.

"Brutally honest...I respect that...Evan, you're next." Chris says and he looks over at the sharpshooting loner, Evan then nods at Chris.

"I would like to share my perspective on the game...to someone I trust...so, I've got nothing to say here." Evan confirms while looking down a little which makes Miriam raise an eyebrow while Jun chuckles a little.

"Evan giving no answers at all, that seems to be a running theme with him...anyways, now let's move onto Chloe." Chris directs, Chloe then smiled at Chris.

"I honestly believe in the power of friendship and that it can help me get to the end without the need to backstab anyone! After all, the more people I befriend, the more people that I can get along and work with!" Chloe exclaims innocently.

"That's a very flawed way of looking at the game, especially since you're constantly more angered than friendly..." Miriam points out.

"Chloe gives us a very Jackie-ish answer, speaking of who...Jackie! you're next!" Chris quickly transitions to the next person, everyone looks at Jackie after hearing her name.

"My perspective is that: I don't think I'm making any enemies, I seem to be getting along with everyone, and I know that everyone here have the potential to be amazing people...I may not fit on this show, but I'm gonna try my best to try and feel like I do." Jackie states while smiling at everyone, she appeared to be happy and cheery as always, Evan kept avoiding his eyes away from Jackie, however.

"And there's the difference between Chloe and Jackie, Chloe's just trying to get as much 'friends' as she can even though she can't really believe everything everyone tells her, meanwhile Jackie is trying to befriend people, but she knows that this show appears to be brutal and cutthroat, yet she has blind optimism to try and make people into better human beings and that's something that I find more respectable than a player who just wants to befriend others for whatever reason I don't know about." Miriam states, Chloe growls quietly after hearing Miriam say this, but Jun stare at Chloe and shook his head.

"Miriam is not holding anything back tonight, will that backfire on her? We'll find out the answer to that soon enough, however we need to last get an answer from Grimmy." Chris says while pointing at Ingrid.

"A-Actually I g-go by Ingrid...you even said my name e-earli-" Ingrid was gonna point out.

"Just answer the question!" Chris shouts at her, Ingrid then flinches, but she sighs before nodding.

"W-Well..." Ingrid begins saying, but she begins going completely quiet and she tries to think of something to say, "I-I-It's, I-I, M-Me..."

"Ingrid is unable to provide any understandable answers, great job, Grimmy." Chris sarcastically responds which makes Ingrid frown and she looks down while Chloe pats her back.

"We done?" Jun asks, Chris then nods.

"Yes we are because it is VOTING TIME!" Chris announces, Jun then nods before standing up, he then looks back at Chloe and Ingrid while the looks watch him. The camera shows Jun's finger pointing into a direction, however it didn't show who he was pointing to. Chloe and Ingrid did see who Jun did point to and they both nod, Chloe then looks over at Miriam and she growls at her while Ingrid went back to looking down.

* * *

**_*After the Votes*_**

Evan was the last contestant seen exiting the Confessional Room where everyone voted for the right people so they can each have a better chance inside of the game. He sat down after exiting and he sighs quietly to himself before he stares at Chris along with the rest of his team, they all were waiting for him to read the votes and answer all the questions they had for him. Chris then looks over and Evan tosses over the pen he used to vote with which Chris catches, Chris then places the pen on his podium before smiling at the rest of the contestants, Chef then brings over the box filled with everyone's votes which everyone stares intently at.

"Alright..." Chris begins saying, he then opens the box, however the camera cuts away from revealing the votes and shows it at a angle where only the box and Chris could be seen. Chris then looks at everyone else before speaking up, "Someone in this game has found the hidden invincibility statue...if you'd like to play it, play it now."

"..." Jun's eyes widened after hearing this and he looks over at the rest of his team while he sweats a little. He had proposed his plan and so if the invincibility statue was played on the right person, Jun could easily be sent packing right here and now. Ingrid was seen gulping and she looked nervous, Chloe had her arms crossed and she was staring at everyone else, Miriam smiled a little before looking around frantically, and lastly Evan was seen keeping a straight face as he looked at everyone else.

"Last chance..." Chris warns The K-Shida's, the team who lost today's challenge then stopped looking at each other and all looked over at Chris.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." There was nothing but the sound of the campfire heard after this and no one is seen making much movement to indicate that anyone's gonna play an idol.

"Alright then, I'll go read the votes." Chris confirms before Chef held out a tray of marshmallows in front of the host, there was six marshmallows on the tray and everyone waits in anticipation.

.

.

.

.

.

"First vote, **Jun." **Chris confirms before showing Jun's picture which had a x-mark on it.

"Expected." Jun simply responds, seemingly unbothered by the first vote before looking over at Miriam, Miriam then smirked at Jun before Jun looks away and sighs. Chris was seen pulling out the next vote and he blinks while staring at it before looking over at everyone else with a straight face. Miriam and Jun divert their attention from one another and put it back on the vote reader himself, Chris McLean.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Second vote, **Jackie." **Chris confirms which makes Jackie's eyes widen a little.

"...R-Really?" Jackie questions before looking around her and she immediately looks over at Jun first, the arrogant rich brat smirked at the nicest person on their team. Miriam suddenly gets angry and she shoots a glare over at Jun, Jun noticed her glare and he winks at the dancer before looking back on over at Chris. Chris was seen pulling out the next vote and once again he shows off his poker face by giving no response to the next vote.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Third vote, **Jackie." **Chris says before turning around the third picture to reveal that Jackie did have another vote for her, he then opens his mouth and eats the second marshmallow.

"Are you kidding me!?" Miriam begins asking in frustration, Jun laughs a little after he heard this.

"You have no idea how great it is to hear this." Jun remarks while smiling, Miriam just growls to herself.

"To be fair I have never even competed on Total Drama." Chris responds before sighing to himself after he swallows the second marshmallow. He then pulls out the next vote which he stares at with an unchanged face expression, he decides to hold the picture with one hand to use his other to grab a marshmallow. The host then puts the third marshmallow in his mouth and begins eating it before looking over at The K-Shida's.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fourth vote, **Jun." **Chris reveals after swallowing his marshmallow, Jun simply sighs at this.

"I should've remembered about the cop." Jun says before looking on over at Evan, Evan then looks back at him.

"I'd prefer it if you referred to me by name." Evan states with a hint of annoyance heard in his voice.

"You are not worthy of being referred to first name by the great Jun Kamoshida!" Jun exclaims, Evan then grits his teeth a little after hearing this.

"God, I regret ever voting with you in that first elimination ceremony." Evan states which Jun simply laughs at.

"We'll see if your decisions at these past few elimination ceremonies have been the right ones!" Jun says before looking away from Evan, Evan sighs before looking back over at Chris. Chris was seen pulling out the next picture and he looks at it before looking over at the rest of The K-Shida's. Chris then lets Chef feed him the fourth marshmallow which Chris accepts and he begins chewing it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fifth vote, **Jackie." **Chris states before revealing that Jackie officially had three votes for her.

"Hey Chris, What happens if the votes are a tie?" Evan decides to ask while raising an eyebrow, it was a question the entire team was currently asking themselves.

"If this next vote is for Jun, we'll see what happens." Chris cryptically answers while smirking at the rest of the competitors currently sitting at the elimination ceremony.

"It's alright McLean, I'm prepared for the tie tonight." Jun states with a determined look, Chris then laughs a little after hearing this.

"Determined, I like it!" Chris confirms, he then looks over at his tray of marshmallows and he notices how there are only two left.

"He says he is prepared...I'd say he's prepared to go home!" Miriam remarks, Jun groans after hearing this.

"Just put yourself on mute before you make me lose brain cells." Jun states, he sounded annoyed at Miriam.

"..." Evan simply remains quiet in the midst of all of this and he looks over at Chris, "Read the final vote..."

"On it." Chris confirms before he picks up the fifth marshmallow and he begins chewing it, everyone then noticed the host putting his hand in the box and that gets all the attention back onto him. Chris is seen slowly but surely pulling out the sixth and final vote in this elimination ceremony, he stares at the final vote and his eyes widen a little. He continues chewing on his marshmallow a bit and he looks over at The K-Shida's.

.

.

.

.

.

"Final vote..." Chris begins saying before having a long and dramatic pause.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"J-" **Chris begins saying, he then pauses for even longer after saying this and everyone begins getting nervous by this long pause, Chris finishes eating his fifth marshmallow but does another long and dramatic pause.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Just **wait a bit longer, because tonight is NOT a tie!" Chris announces before he slowly turns around the next vote and reveals the final vote was for **Evan.**

"...WHAT!?" Miriam loudly asks out of frustration, Jun just sighs in relief after hearing this.

"Thank goodness my plan actually worked." Jun says with a smile on his face, Evan kept on looking down.

"Dammit..." Evan responds with a sad look on his face, he then looks over at Jackie, she had sighed after hearing the news.

"Guess I was unable to last much longer!" Jackie says with the best smile she could have for the time being, Ingrid looked over at Jackie.

"D-Did she-?" Ingrid was gonna question, only for Chloe to wrap and arm around Ingrid's neck.

"We're safe, friend, that's all that matters." Chloe says while patting the goth looking girl's head, Ingrid then looks at her before nodding a little.

"I-I g-guess so..." Ingrid responds with a unsure tone in her voice.

"And I live to fight another day!" Jun proudly announces while Miriam glared at him once more.

"What a goddamn rat..." Miriam states, she looked absolutely pissed while Jun chuckled.

"This rat has survived another round, but out of 'respect' for you people, I shall take my leave!" Jun exclaims before he walks off while whistling to himself, Chloe and Ingrid both stood up before walking away with Jun after they heard this.

"Can people please stop walking away before seeing the new elimination method for the season!?" Chris asks, he sounds a little frustrated now.

"W-What's the new elimination m-method?" Jackie nervously asks, Evan was seen standing by her and sighing.

"Glad you asked!" Chris exclaims, Evan then hears a sound and he quickly turns around, only to see a collar shackled around Jackie's neck, the collar was connected to the long chain.

"Wait! We haven't even said our goodbyes!" Evan shouts while glaring at Chris, Jackie then looks over at Evan before smiling at him.

"Uhhh, goodluck to everyone else?" Jackie says, unsure on how to handle the situation.

"Goodbye said!" Chris quickly responds before chuckling a little, "And now take her away, **Chain of Shame!"**

"Jackie!" Evan shouts while looking back at Jackie, Jackie is immediately pulled away into the darkness and she was heard screaming while she was pulled out. Evan's eyes widened after seeing this and he slowly frowns upon seeing Jackie dragged away from him so suddenly.

"Damn Jun..." Miriam responds while looking down and she was crumbling her fists while Evan kept staring into the darkness, only for him to feel something in his hand. He looks to see what he had and he sees that he was holding Jackie's prosthetic leg which makes him blink and he stares at it for a bit. Evan then closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe before holding onto the prosthetic leg and he stares at Chris.

"I'll keep her wish." Evan confirms to Chris before he turns away and walks away from the Elimination Ceremony without saying anything else, Miriam then walks behind him and the two of them walked back into the darkness of the night.

**_*Confession Begins*_**

Evan looks down while entering the Confessional Room, he then stares at the camera and he began to speak, "Jackie was...a good person...and honestly, I feel very bad for what happened to her." Evan confirms. He lets out a sigh before he then puts the prosthetic leg he gotten from when Jackie was dragged away, onto his lap, "I hope I'll be able to see her once again, but for now I need to keep my head into the game." Evan reassures himself. He puts the prosthetic leg on the ground after and he stares into the camera, "I'll make it as far as I can into this game...and I will do it for Jackie, so everyone else better watch out, because I ain't going down without a fight." Evan states before standing up and he takes Jackie's prosthetic leg with him.

**_*Confession Ends*_**

"Now THAT is a Confessional." Chris confirms while the camera shows him in front of the campfire, Chef was seen throwing Jackie's torch into the fire and the fire burns up her torch while it was seen among other torches which were burnt into something completely unrecognizable, Chris had also thrown his final marshmallow into the fire.

"How far will Evan make it into the game!? Will Jun keep throwing challenge for his team!? Will Fergy get more hurt than he already has been!?" Chris loudly asks to the camera before he chuckles a little.

"That last one is a guaranteed, but for the other two, find out the answers by watching-"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

**_"Learning that the tasks of their fate is in our hands" _**Jun was seen lying down on his bed, smirking as always.

_**"'Do I put their lives before mine?'"**_Jun then winks at the camera and the screen glitches out after this happens.

_**Jefferz-**__**Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku (English Cover of Danganronpa: The Animation's outro)**_

**_"Whilst dancing to the tune of fear and despair ahead."_**

The camera suddenly cuts to a picture which shows Lia falling down.

**_"This reality is just a delusion set."_**

The camera slowly pulls away to show that Lia had fallen onto Jared.

**_"By the one who seeks out the truth behind us."_**

It revealed that Jared had then fallen onto Hannah, Brooke, Fergy, and Alex.

**_"What's the point in tricking our own? (We just can't help it)."_**

Then it showed that Ingrid was jumping away, but she had accidentally jumped into Chloe.

**_"Thinking back of dreams from my childhood to become a hero echoes an-"_**

Chloe then had accidentally fallen onto Jun, Miriam, and Evan.

**_"'U-pu-pu.'"_**

The camera then cuts to Sunny, Rainy, and Ciara.

**_"As the wish, escape my lips,"_**

Sunny had fallen onto Leo, Rainy had fallen onto Rae, while Ciara had fallen onto Kyle.

**_"I see that words are just an idiot's reason to look to the unknown."_**

The camera then pulls out and reveals that it was the picture from Episode One where everyone fell down...but Kennedy, Li, Vince, and Jackie were all missing from it. But the camera cuts to black as soon as the outro finished and showed-

**Total Drama: Move Along**

* * *

**Remaining Contestants:**

**The K-Shida's: ****Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Evan, and Ingrid**

**The Losers Team: Jared****, Lia, Hannah, Alex, Fergy, and Brooke**

**The Seven (It's actually Six) Souls: ****Sunny, Rainy, ****Rae, ****Leo, Kyle, and Ciara**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Eliminated: Kennedy (1st) , Li (2nd), Vince (3rd), and Jackie (4th).**

**And for this episode, I shall apologize to Artamis9 for eliminating Jackie this episode, honestly I liked writing her character, but she was a nice character and she has a story going with Evan, however the other stories are Jun vs Miriam along with Chloe's and Ingrid's "friendship" and so I decided to go with the other two plans, because I have more important plans for the other two stories while I didn't have as much planned for Evan and Jackie. Also, Artamis has two OCs in the story and at least Alex is still in the game, however Jackie will appear in the aftermath, so this won't be the last she'll appear in the story!**

**Sorry for taking 22 days to update a second part 13,000+ word chapter! Hopefully the quality of the writing will make the wait worth it and I hope that you readers will be looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Once again, I shall sponsor my Discord server if anyone would like any Behind The Scenes look at this story, or would like to have fun with other readers who read this story, I recommend that you join this link!:****_ discord . gg / MJ8qF9v_ (Without the spaces, of course) And the server is called _"Time, Fire, and War"_**

**Now, time to get right into the Question of the Day!:**

(For the people with OCs): Who do you think will most likely be eliminated before the merge?

(For the people without OCs): If you could describe this story in one sentence, How would you describe it?

**And yeah, that's all I really gotta say...just remember to stay safe everyone and please don't judge people based off the color of their skin, but judge them based off their content of their character...and yes, that was a reference Martin Luther King Jr's speech, but it's for a reason, and now I shall finally end the chapter with the final two words-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. Episode 6: Scare Factor

**Oh look, a one-part chapter! Oh look, Review Response!:**

**Artamis9: Alright, glad to hear you're fine with Jackie getting voted off, and Ingrid is kinda an ironic choice since I somehow kept getting their names mixed up while writing the chapters XD**

**Gucci Mane**** LaFlare:**** Yeah I tried writing Jackie nicely, but she was kinda there at sometimes, although that's on me.  
****Seeing people from the contestant's lives was actually first suggested when Fritz Electroscreech (Brooke's creator) wanted Brooke should go see her girlfriend, and in April, CookiesAndRevengeCake (Sunny's and Rainy's creator) gave me Misty's form in case I could have her make a cameo, and so I put the pieces together to make the challenge and the reward happen.**

**Nobody245:**** If I told you what happened, it'd ruin the mystery so I hope you have a fun time trying to figure out what happened at the previous episode's elimination!**

**I like having you worried for your OCs, not everyone reads stories for their quality but rather for their own characters, so making them worry about their characters is something I love doing since I just like knowing that I'm making even the OC's creator fearful for their OCs fate in the game and how soon they'll be gone.**

**You definitely catch on quick, however if I said anything on whether or not Val and/or Misty will compete in a future season would be spoilers so I cannot answer that question either.**

**Interesting how you decided to choose who you'd think would go home before the merge, for each team, I don't have much to say rather than: We'll see if your predictions are correct.**

**Alright, the merge will come eventually! So I'm glad to hear you can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Candela**** Monsoon:**** Yep, Jackie's gonna be in the Aftermath along with everyone else who is and will be eliminated before the merge!**

**Glad to hear the "loved-ones visit" was something you liked.**

**Not much to say here besides, see ya on Discord!**

**Yeah, I really should steal more of your catchphrases...or maybe I should not...Hmmm.**

**gamergirl101:**** ...Moment of silence for Jackie's done.**

**Jun being like Kokichi is not a bad comparison, but I don't wanna compare my writing too much to bigger and more well-known video game franchises like Danganronpa, although I am a fan of Danganronpa.**

**PurpleShadowManipulator:**** Don't worry I had ankle time preparing my pun unlike you!...That wasn't supposed to sound mean.  
The conclusion of the challenge being instantaneous was something I'd thought would be a nice subversion especially with people thinking there's a 2nd half of the challenge left. And yeah, life screws over Ingrid and Fergy, it sounds about accurate.**

**Another person who liked the "loved-ones visit", nice! And yeah, Chris totally knew only Rainy would benefit from it instead of Sunny.**

**I'm glad the whole Jun having a cross was funny to you, I personally enjoyed it myself. And another elimination ceremony makes you confused, I hope I can keep up the streak!**

**Speaking of next! We'll see what's next...after this final review.**

**Fritz Electroscreech ("Chapter 1" Review):**** I get it, you want people to read your stories, but please don't do it at my expense where I'm trying to get people to like my story and enjoy the current story they're reading (not everyone will like this story but I try my best) especially when you're not even subtle about it.**

**You try to be apologetic, but you called Ingrid by the name she doesn't like going by and you basically describe her as harshly as you can, you saying that she's too fragile and weak would be fine, you already got your point across.  
The previous chapter I don't think was a fail montage, at the beginning, sure (specifically with Ingrid and Fergy, and a bit of Chloe and Ingrid in the middle) but I don't think it was a fail montage of the "most pathetic players" to be honest.**

**Technically Brooke and Valerie kissed each other on the lips at the end, you're welcome for adding Valerie in. And also, you commented on the wrong chapter.**

**And there's all the Review Responses finished! Anyways, I hope you all EnJoY yourselves and the chapter!**

* * *

***Intro Begins***

_**7Lions-Born To Run**_

_**"Yeah, y'all know what it is"**_

The camera turns on and shows **Kyle **walking around during night and he yawns before casually catching a baseball with his right hand, when the baseball goes into his hand, the background around him changed into a color, it was white with two red stitches (A.K.A. virgules) going down vertically on the left and right side of the screen, Kyle then looks at the camera.

_**"Sometimes you gotta push through all your obstacle, Nah mean?"**_

**Brooke **was then seen skateboarding and she jumps off her skateboard, she jumped high enough that hit a slam dunk into a basketball hoop with a basketball she had in her hand, her background color was gold.

_**"No matter what the options are"**_

**Evan **was seen holding a bow and arrow while he had his closed, a quick flash shows Evan holding a gun while wearing a police officer costume, he then opens his eyes and is in his regular clothing and he fires the arrow from the bow, this causes his background color to be silver.

_**"There is no lose, there is no fail"**_

After that, the camera cuts to **Miriam**, she had her eyes closed and she was seen doing her dance she did in Episode 4 for her Dare, she had no background and instead a ring of fire surrounding her.

_**"Let's go"**_

**Alex **was seen saying "Let's go" before he presses record on his camera and a giant red dot was seen as his background.

_**"Seems like life go lightning speed, Slow it on down, baby, just to breathe"**_

**Chloe **was seen playing the drums before a lightning bolt strikes behind her and she quickly drops her drumsticks and covers her ears as she was shaking, her background color was purple.

_**"It's cold outside, adjust your sleeve, Got here late like just to leave"**_

**Jun** was seen smirking at the camera while he was adjusting his sleeves, his background was light green and he chuckles at it.

_**"Wings on my shirt and I cannot fly, Asked do I love her but I cannot lie"**_

Nothing but a white background was seen and the white background had a giant red x-mark on it.

_**"Open up the door like can I ride, Heart made of stone and I cannot cry"**_

The camera cuts to **Fergy **stopping a motorcycle he was riding, only for him to be sent flying off the motorcycle, the background for Fergy while he was in the air was shown to be light green, then he lands on the ground on his back.

_**"Hand on the glass, I can feel the rain"**_

**Rainy** was seen looking in the mirror while she had a straight face, she had her left hand on the glass, the background for her was grey and it was raining around her.

_**"You don't want to fight and I feel your pain"**_

Then, **Ingrid **was seen putting on her mittens while her background was white with red dots spread all over the background.

_**"But I gotta go hard, gotta go far"**_

**Hannah **walked out the Confessional Room before taking a deep breath and she began walking away.

_**"That don't mean that we gotta fall apart"**_

Until **Ciara **approached Hannah with her guitar and she winks at her, Hannah blinks and sighs to herself before smiling at Ciara after the wink, they had a pink background.

_**"I'ma stand tall for all of us"**_

**Leo** was seen sitting on a chair, he was looking down before he stood up from his chair and looked at the screen, he had a yellow-green colored background.

_**"Cause fate on the phone and they calling us"**_

**Lia **was seen dialing a phone number while smiling and very casually, the background behind her was brown.

_**"We came from the ground and we crawling up"**_

**Rae **was seen simply staring at the screen, the right side was black and it took up most of the screen but there was some white seen on the left side of the screen.

_**"You can feel it in ya fist when you ball it up"**_

**Sunny **crumbles his fist and his background color was yellow, he then punches the screen and the glass for the screen shatters.

_**"Come on"**_

The screen then cuts another camera which shows **Jared** was seen saying this part before his black colored background turns into dark clouds which cover him up.

_**"If the sky turns black! It don't matter!"**_

_Sunny was analyzing inside his mind, but he felt a large gust of wind and his eyes completely widened and his jaw dropped._

_**"We know the sun is coming up!"**_

_ Brooke's eyes widened as she saw this, she noticed how fast the baseball was going so she immediately swung her baseball bat which clashes with the baseball. However, the baseball doesn't go flying off and it instead breaks the baseball bat into pieces, it's pieces go flying while the baseball flies past Brooke which Brooke watches in shock._

_**"Built so strong, It won't shatter!"**_

_Fergy and Ingrid were seen falling onto the ground because of all the baseballs that had hit them._

_**"We were Born To Run"**_

Chris was seen letting go of a rope which was attached to a helicopter which Chef was flying.

_**"(Sky turn black, It won't matter)"**_

Chris then smirked after landing on his feet, he then stood in front of all the remaining 17 contestants and he pulls out a gun.

_**"(Built so strong, Won't shatter)"**_

**Kennedy, Li, ****Vince, and Jackie **were all seen standing on the side while Chris raised his gun into the air.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-Run)"**_

The remaining contestants all got into running formation, except for Fergy who just slipped and faceplants onto the ground.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-)"**_

Chris then fires the gun which causes three Chains of Shame to all clamp around Kennedy's, Li's, Vince's, and Jackie's necks before they were dragged away by the Chains of Shame.

_**"(Sky turn black, It won't matter)"**_

The remaining 17 competitors were all seen running off and Chris moves out the way and smirks while watching them run, except for Fergy who was trying to catch up with them.

_**"(Built so strong, Won't shatter)"**_

Explosions began going off around the competitors while they kept on running, Lia had her phone out and it looks like she was planning to take a selfie.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-Run)"**_

Fergy then accidentally trips onto Leo and Leo trips onto Chloe, and basically everyone falls down thanks to Fergy, Lia drops her phone and it takes the picture of everyone.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-)"**_

The camera then shows a picture of everyone falling on the ground before the screen slowly fades to black.

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 6: Scare Factor**

* * *

"Wait, Why wasn't my recap for the previous episode shown?" Chris questions while the camera shows him.

"The producers think the episode already has enough in it already." Chef confirms which makes Chris frown and cross his arm.

"They can never have enough Chris on the show, though!" Chris stubbornly responds, Chef sighs.

"You think they can never have enough Chris abuse?" Chef questions before cracking his knuckles.

"O-Okay! We can skip the recap this time around..." Chris immediately says after gulping.

"Alright then...cut to the contestants." Chef tells the camera before screen follows his order.

* * *

***The K-Shida's***

The camera was seen looking around and showing off the environment before showing a cabin which had a giant 'K' spray painted onto the side of the cabin. The camera then looks at the window before zooming through it and then showing all of the contestants inside of the cabin. The remaining five members of The K-Shida's were all inside of the cabin and each of them were doing their things with one another, Ingrid and Chloe were hanging out like usual because they were both used to it which was especially the reason for Ingrid.

"H-Hey Chloe?" Ingrid questions while Chloe was on her bed, headbaging to a song she was singing inside of her mind. She then hears Ingrid's voice before turning her attention to the good-baker-yet-bad-teacher.

"Yes Grimm-I mean Ingrid?" Chloe questions, preventing her from calling Ingrid the nickname she was given a few times.

"C-Can you not call m-me G-Grimmy?..." Ingrid requests while looking down, Chloe raised an eyebrow at her reaction and this made her very curious.

"Why so?" The punk drummer decides to ask, Ingrid then looks back at her before gulping.

"I-I shouldn't s-say." Ingrid dodges the question while looking away, Chloe then sighs and immediately knew she was gonna need to try harder so she could have Ingrid answer her question.

"Why not? I'm your friend, you should trust me enough for you to tell me why you don't like being called a stupid nickname...right?~" Chloe asks innocently while giving Ingrid the most polite smile she could have on...but it came off as too passive aggressive.

"I-I don't want to s-speak i-ill on a-anyone...Did you know-?" Ingrid was gonna ask, but then she felt Chloe grab her wrist.

"...I...don't...care...just tell me...Why don't you like being called Grimmy? Grimmy." Chloe questions with a very wide smile, Ingrid gulps and her eyes widened while staring at Chloe.

"...O-Okay..." She responds while nodding slightly, Chloe then lets go of her wrist and sighs in relief.

"Alright then, go on ahead and tell me, friend!" Chloe immediately goes back her happy and cheer self, Ingrid then blinks before shaking her head.

"I-I will...I-I applied to Total Drama s-so I can get a-away from my f-friends..." Ingrid admits while looking down.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Chloe asks before laughing a little, Ingrid blinks before forcefully laughing along with Chloe.

"N-No, it w-wasn't." Ingrid responds, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"H-" Before the person could say a word, Ingrid immediately jumped and flee'd behind Chloe, she stands behind Chloe before slowly looking over at who had touched her shoulder. "Too forward?" The person questions, Ingrid then notices the cross they were now wearing and immediately recognized who was the person. She then nervously chuckles before stepping out from behind Chloe while Chloe watches her with a confused look on her face.

"N-No, I just o-overreacted...Jun." Ingrid says with a nervous smile, the camera then showed Jun Kamoshida in all of his newly found religious glory.

"It's alright, so what were you two speaking about?" Jun asks another question.

"We're just talking about Ingrid's deadbeat friends." Chloe casually answers.

"Y-You didn't have to p-put it like t-that!" Ingrid shouts for once, but as expected, her voice sounded very soft even though she was yelling.

"Well some friends aren't as great as me, besides, not everyone appreciates a good looking goth girl like I do...even if they're a bad cooker." Jun responds.

"T-Thanks-" Ingrid began speaking, but she catches what Jun said about her cooking before responding, "I-It wasn't me w-who burnt the grill!"

"Let's just not talk about the grill." Chloe states which Jun and Ingrid nods in agreement with while they both looked at Chloe.

"...HaveyouacceptedJesusasyourpersonalsavior?" Jun randomly asks which makes Ingrid and Chloe turn their attention to him.

"No, I'm not apart of Skillet." Chloe remarks which makes Ingrid respond by looking confused.

"W-Who is S-Skillet?" Ingrid questions.

"A band of non-heathens, unlike other rock bands." Jun simply says while Chloe shrugged.

"Meh, I could honestly care less about religion." Chloe states very blatantly.

"You're definitely going to the underworld for that comment." Jun remarks while looking at the punk drummer before he began walking up to Ingrid.

"You really won't say hell? Does your profanity filter have no bounds!?" Chloe loudly questions while Jun ignored her and puts a hand onto Ingrid's shoulder.

"Try your best in today's challenge Ingrid Glenmarie...I'd like to see you go further~" Jun states before winking at the baker, he then walks away from her while Chloe glared at it.

"You son of a-" Chloe was gonna swear.

"Language." Jun remarks while putting his hand to Chloe's face, Chloe then growls while Jun laughs a little while walking past her, the leader of the K-Shida's having a cocky smirk on his face like usual.

"D-Do you think he l-loves m-me?" Ingrid asks while looking at Chloe, Chloe then grits his teeth upon hearing the question.

Meanwhile, the camera then looked at the door which was opened by the one and only, Evan Herbert go through the door so he could walk outside. He then enters the outside before taking a deep breathe and then he stares at the sun, he then notices Miriam dancing around outside. He stares at her before looking back through the door and he stares at Jackie's prosthetic leg before looking away from it and he closes the door before walking on over to Miriam.

"Hey..." Evan speaks while standing behind Miriam, Miriam then turns around and looks over at Evan.

"Yes, Dear Evan Hansen?" Miriam questions which makes Evan sigh.

"Not everyone know about a lot of broadway musicals ya know." Evan points out.

"True, but honestly that should be the last the two of us should be discussing about...speaking about speaking, What brings you to me?" Miriam asks while tilting her head.

"...I want to speak with you about what happened last night." Evan confirms which makes Miriam sigh.

"Well I really should've known that I wouldn't be able to eliminate Jun that easily and last night, he outplayed me, I won't take that away from him." Miriam confirms.

"You're taking the news better than I would have expec-" Evan was gonna comment.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy about what happened, but I've started to see a bit of a pattern." Miriam confirms which makes Evan blink.

"...What would that be?" Evan questions, he seemed curious to hear what Miriam had supposedly learned from the past few days they've both been competing in this game.

"We lost the first challenge and yesterday we lost the fourth challenge." Miriam begins explaining which Evan nods in agreement with.

"Yeah, I take it you've got a theory?" Evan asks, Miriam nods back at Evan.

"If I remember correctly, the first challenge we lost was the one where it was just Jared vs Jun where Jun let his arrogance get the better of him...then last challenge he purposely chose Ingrid to represent our team." Miriam confirms which makes Evan raise an eyebrow.

"It sounds like he's been the main cause for us losing our challenges." Evan comments.

"No, god's been the main reason for us losing challenges...that's what Jun would say." Miriam remarks.

"Technically he'd say jesus, but I'm more curious in hearing what you want to tell me." Evan states, he was very curious as to what Miriam was gonna propose.

"I say we both keep an eye on Jun in case if he's planning to do anything shady, if i catch him doing so...I'll make damn sure he'll pay." Miriam states while crumbling her fists.

"Maybe having you trying to teach Jun a lesson isn't the best idea." Evan comments with a slight look of concern.

"Too late, I'm planning to do so anyway, and there's nothing you can do to stop it...but if you try to...I'd like to see you try~" Miriam remarks which makes Evan gulp a little before shaking his head.

"You're really not making this partnership that easy...though I guess that's to be expected of other humans." Evan states which Miriam sighs at.

"No, I just can't trust you completely off the bat, you were Jackie's love interest and that's about the extent I know you." Miriam explains, Evan then returns the favor by also letting out a sigh.

"Logically that makes sense, but I guess that means we're not gonna be working together all that smoothly, but hopefully this can work out for the both of us." Evan responds, Miriam thinks to herself about what Evan just said.

"...I only hope this works out for me, Jackie was always gonna get eliminated no matter how much I would've liked to see her stay...but self perseverance is the name of the game whether you like it or not...bruh." Miriam states and she tries leaving the conversation off on somewhat of a silly note before she walks off afterwards, Evan then watches her walk off.

"And this is why I'm always committing social distancing." Evan remarks, he then looks at the camera before looking away from it, then the camera shows Miriam walking away.

* * *

***The Losers Team***

The screen does a dissolve transition and now shows an empty space with grass being blown by the light breeze. The screen then turns another cabin which had a giant 'L' on it before the camera was then thrown through the window and the window shatters. The screen then cuts to another camera which shows the now broken camera and broken window before looking around the room.

_"That transition was perfect!" _A voice was heard from behind the camera, then the voice went completely quiet before looking around the room and Jared was seen being woken up by the sound of the window breaking.

"Well that's one hell of an alarm clock." Jared comments before looking away from the wall and he sees Lia standing right in front of his face.

"I caught that on camera!" Lia confirms, Jared just blinks while staring at her with a deadpan face.

"Of course you did." Jared remarks before he then looks over at his wall and he suddenly saw Hannah wake up in his bed.

"..." Lia takes a bit to take in what she was seeing which she responds to by speaking, "J-Jared..."

"..." Jared remains quiet while watching Hannah sit up in his bed, she then looks over at their team leader.

"Morning!" Hannah greets which makes Jared's face slowly turn pink and he finally reacts to the fact that there was a girl in his bed.

"WHATAREYOUDOINGINMYBED!?" Jared freaks out while Hannah giggles awkwardly at his reaction.

"Hehe, I felt very lonely last night and so I wanted someone to keep me comfort...Who better to do so than you?" Hannah questions which Jared gulps at.

"W-W-W-Well..." Jared began thinking to himself before realizing why Hannah didn't choose anyone else: Brooke already had a girlfriend, Alex seems to prefer hanging out with guys, Fergy is...Fergy, and Lia...

"What about me?" The vlogger questions while pointing to her.

"I prefer guys trying to comfort me." Hannah responds while she innocently smiled at the two.

"Sounds like Ciara would be disappointed if she tried flirting with you." Lia remarks after hearing this information.

"Guess that would be the case...although I do apologize if I made you two feel uncomfortable." Hannah says while looking down and holding her hands, Jared and Lia stare at her while doing so before looking at each other.

"Well, it doesn't really look like you two did anything noteworthy last night, so your apology has been accepted!" Lia cheerily responds, Jared blinks after hearing her response before looking back on over at Hannah, he then sighs.

"I forgive you too." Jared agrees with the green eyed girl.

"Thank you both, I'll make sure to get some consent before doing this again." Hannah responds and she stands up by Jared's bed after saying so.

"...Did you have to use 'consent' in that sentence?" Jared asks which makes Hannah giggle a bit more.

"I don't see anything wrong with what I said~" Hannah states.

"Can we get off the topic of what just happened and start focusing on the most important thing?" Lia requests which gets her two other teammate's attentions.

"Is it your YouTube channel?" Jared questions while he stood up from his bed.

"Yep! Let's work on editing my video more!" Lia loudly announces which Hannah raises an eyebrow at.

"Really? You see your YouTube channel as the most valuable thing?" Hannah questions, this makes Lia blink and stare at her.

"Uhhh yeah...It's kinda how I make a living and it helps me communicate with my audience." Lia explains while smiling back at the Jordan sibling.

"When you put it like that it makes sense, but are you sure you don't value anything or anyone else over your channel?" Hannah asks while raising an eyebrow, Lia's smile slowly went away upon hearing this.

"You dare question my life's work?" Lia asks while she began frowning, she then noticed this before shaking her head and smiling again, "I mean, Do you dare question my life's work?~"

"N-No!" Hannah nervously responds while waving her hands, Jared watched the conversation go on before inserting himself into it.

"We're a team, remember that...also your camera is a little dusty, Lia." Jared points out which makes Lia groan.

"Do I really have to clean it?" Lia asks which Jared nods to, she then reluctantly listens to him before she went over to her bed, Jared followed her while Hannah watched them walk off.

"Lia...this ain't just a chance for a long YouTube video, this is a competition for ten million dollars...making videos won't help, other people will." Hannah states, she was acting as if she was talking to Lia while doing so. "Maybe you're just lying that you value your YouTube channel over Jared, but I guess we'll have to wait and see if you are." Hannah finishes talking to herself before turning around and she smiled at the camera before winking at it, then she skips her way offscreen.

Fergy was seen peacefully waking up for once and he cheers loudly after doing so before he then climbs off his bed and began looking around. He then notices Brooke and Alex talking with each other for once which makes Fergy raise an eyebrow, he had never seen the two of them interact before. So, he approaches the two while swinging his arms and taking large and over exaggerated steps forward while deciding to approach the two.

"What is good in the hood?" Is the first question Fergy asks, this immediately gets Brooke and Alex's attention and they look over at Fergy after he said this.

"...Did you just ask that?" Alex asks a very logical and reasonable question, Fergy then nods.

"Yeah, I'm about as tough as a big cat after all." Fergy states, his awful attempt at being cool received an appropriate reaction.

"I don't like offending people but I need to ask you an important question: What's the size of your tiny winy?" Brooke questions which makes Fergy gasp.

"H-H-Hey! It's big you know! Just because I'm short doesn't mean crap!" Fergy begins shouting, he sounded angry while he spoke.

"Why are you taking a joke so seriously?" Brooke asks with a look of concern on her face.

"Because-!" Fergy was gonna respond, but he blinks before looking at himself and he nervously chuckles.

"...You don't appear to be alright." Alex comments after seeing this.

"Yeah, I didn't know he'd be affected by what I said." Brooke confirms.

"I don't doubt that one bit, but I think me and Fergy's gonna need a personal talk." Alex states while staring at Fergy, Fergy then raises an eyebrow as he heard this.

"If things get heated then I wouldn't mind watching the _personal _talk." Brooke jokingly says which makes Alex eyes widen and he blushes.

"N-No! That's n-not gonna h-happen!" Alex overreacts to what Brooke said, Brooke then laughs a little.

"You boys really know how to react." Brooke says to the two teenage boys before chuckling and she walks away after saying this.

"I'm straight, just to let you know." Fergy immediately comments which made Alex blush a deeper color.

"I-It's not like t-that!" Alex shouts at the boy-with-no-stereotype.

"What do you want to talk with me about, then?" Fergy questions, Alex then closes his eyes and sighs while the blush on his face began fading away, he puts on a serious face before taking a deep breathe. He began thinking to himself about how he should approach his situation while taking his deep breathe, he then slowly lets out the breathe he was holding in. The other boy-with-no-stereotype-but-he-wears-glasses, then responds to Fergy and answers his question.

"You appeared to be uncharacteristically angry by Brooke's comment." Alex starts things off, but Fergy immediately interjects his own response to Alex's statement.

"I wasn't angry, I was just showing I had no fear even in front of hot girls." Fergy states while smiling and puffing out his chest.

"No one's being fooled by you Fergy, everyday you've been doing nothing but making a fool out of yourself." Alex states, seeing past Fergy's obvious fake self-confidence in himself.

"N-No way, I'm cool...I-I'm cool as the kool-aid man." Fergy tries to continue acting like a confident person.

"No way that you haven't noticed how bull everything you've been saying is." Alex immediately claps back at Fergy, he wasn't having any of Fergy's usual shenanigans.

"...B-But, I'm F-Fer-" Fergy continues to try and fool Alex.

"You're Neil Ferguson...whether you like it or not." Alex interrupts Fergy, he glares at the wannabe cool guy while saying this.

"I-I-I-I..." Neil Ferguson tries responding, but he slowly stops speaking and Neil looks down after running out of any more lies left for him to say.

"I'm not dumb...me and everyone else can see through your act...you can try to keep it up all you want, but that's just on the outside...on the inside...you're probably a different story." Alex states, Neil remains completely quiet and he listens to what Alex was telling him. He wasn't confirming anything Alex was saying, but his reaction alone made him look absolutely defeated and since he wasn't responding to Alex, Alex knew what he was saying was true. He then speaks up while his glare had changed back to a stare and he finishes what he was saying, "So...How will you respond to all my words?...I'll await your answer..."

"..." Neil had remained completely quiet and there was nothing but silence amongst the two of them.

* * *

***The Seven Souls***

The camera had slowly dissolved away from the conversation Neil and Alex were having with one another and instead showed the cabin for the third and final team in this competition. The cabin had a giant '7' on it, however it was crossed out and there was another number seen next to the crossed out seven, it was the number '6' which the camera focused on. The camera then slowly enters the cabin before showing the remaining members for this team.

"I don't know how I feel about yesterday." Sunny was seen talking while he pacing in a circle while Leo was watching him do so.

"I-Is it because of your s-sister?" Leo asks which Sunny immediately answers.

"Yeah, it felt winning the challenge for my team...but then SHE just had to ruin the moment and let her obsession with Rainy get the better of her." Sunny continues to rant to Leo who was basically his therapist right now.

"I-I'm surprised you d-didn't hit her for what she s-said or...d-did anything awful to h-her." Leo responds, Sunny then glares at him.

"As obnoxious as she is, she's my sister and I'll have to carry that burden with me for the rest of my life...even if she tries claiming her and Rainy are the true twins." Sunny confirms while looking away, Leo smiled a little after hearing this.

"That's a little nice to hear coming from-" Leo was gonna comment after hearing what the delinquent had said.

"That does not mean I appreciate or like her as a sister!" Sunny states which makes Leo stop speaking.

"Sunny?" Sunny and Leo heard, they both looked over and saw Rainy who looked like she had just woken up.

"Yes, Rainy my lovely sister?~" Sunny questions with a smile.

"Why were you so mad?" Rainy decides to answer the question with a question.

"We were just talking about if the other team members find Sunny weak." Leo immediately answers.

"...Yeah, that sounds about right." Rainy responds before looking back at Sunny.

"Oh, you know for damn sure that last challenge proved me as anything but weak!" Sunny states, Leo nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I've yet to do so." Leo confirms before looking down, Rainy then walks over to Leo.

"Don't worry Leo, you may not be prideful, but I can tell that-" Rainy was gonna say, but Sunny lightly grabs her shoulder.

"Rainy," Sunny began saying before he whispers into his sister's ears, he covers his mouth so Leo couldn't see what he was whispering.

"You could've just asked." The Lionheart Brawler comments before looking down once more.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hahaha! That's the funniest joke I've heard on this island!" Leo exclaims while laughing, meanwhile Sunny was looking over and noticed that Rainy had also laughed. Sunny then looked back at Leo as he suddenly stopped laughing and he smirked at him._

_"Oh don't worry, the joke's just begun~" Sunny responds, he clearly had no good intentions with what he was gonna say next._

_"What do you mean by that?!" Leo questions loudly, Sunny chuckles a bit._

_"Well let's just say that I heard from an anonymous source about your emotions." Sunny states, he goes over to his bed and sits down on it before patting the spot in front of him, Leo nods before sitting in front of Sunny._

_"Who's the anonymous source!?" Leo loudly asks once more which makes Sunny growl._

_"LOWER DOWN YOUR DAMN VOICE!" Sunny shouts even louder than Leo while crumbling his fists._

_"Okay..." Leo pouts before looking down and he now looks like a sad puppy._

_"Basically, I overheard that there's a hint of...**depression **in you~" Sunny confirms, this makes Leo's eyes widen and he stares at Sunny in shock upon hearing this._

**Leon's Health Condition: Depression.**

_"H-How'd...How d-did you-?" Leo was gonna ask, only for Sunny to grace his lips with his finger._

_"When you've got an empath on your side, you can get a lot of information about others." Sunny simply answers before taking his finger off of Leo's mouth._

_"...The only thing you know is my health condition though..." Leo states which makes Sunny's smirk widen even more._

_"Doesn't mean I don't anything else about you~" Sunny state which makes Leo gulp._

_"W-What is that supposed to m-mean?" Leo stutteringly asks, he began sweating now._

_"You see, do you remember what I said about doing whatever it takes?" Sunny questions._

_"Yeah, that's literally how you started our conversation..." Leo began speaking, only for his eyes to widen and he began scooting away from Sunny, "Wait! W-What are you g-gonna d-do!?"_

_"Well, aren't you anxious?~" Sunny asks before cackling a little while Leo began standing up, but Sunny grabs him by his shirt and stands up while giving Leo a wide smile._

_"D-Don't hurt m-me!" Leo begs while both of them stood on Sunny's bed, Sunny then laughs after hearing this._

_"I won't hurt you..." Sunny states, then his smirk got bigger and Leo gulps once more and his eyes were now filled with fear..._

_*Flashback Ends*_

Leo was seen looking back up after the flashback had played and he watches the two siblings speak to each other, Sunny was no longer whispering into Rainy's ear and the two of them were now speaking with each other using their regular inside voices.

"Are you sure this is the right way to go about things?" Rainy asks her brother, Sunny then nods.

"Of course I am, I'm never wrong!" Sunny confirms which makes Rainy sigh and she nods back at him.

"Alright then...I'll trust you with him." Rainy responds before they looked over at Leo.

"Now, let's get to training!" Sunny declares which Leo agrees to and he stands up before walking up to Sunny.

The camera then fades away from the bed which it was focused on and slowly showed the trees in the forest, the camera now showed the outside of The Seven Soul's cabin. The camera then looks around only for a baseball to come flying towards it and the screen cracks, the camera was then dropped and the screen quickly cuts to another camera which filmed the other camera blowing up after being cracked and dropped onto the ground. The screen then shows Kyle slowly enter the view of the camera, he casually whistles and ignores some of the small fires which were on the trees and he ignored the black mark on the ground left behind by the explosion, and he simply picks up the baseball before looking around.

"I wonder what happened." Kyle responds after noticing the aftermath of the explosion.

"Kyle! It's time for our daily flirting session!" Ciara was heard shouting out loud, Kyle then laughs a little and he walks away from the area where the explosion had happened and he went to where Ciara was.

"Since when was there a daily flirting session?" Kyle asks the female guitarist while he leans against a tree and repeatedly tossed his baseball into the air and kept catching it very casually.

"Since today!" Ciara remarks which makes Kyle laugh a bit more.

"Well this is gonna be the most one-sided flirting session ever." Kyle remarks before he catches his baseball one more time before putting it in his pocket.

"You could be nicer about it." Ciara says while frowning and crossing her arms while her acoustic guitar was right by her.

"Oh right, take what I said and just act like I said it nicely." Kyle immediately says without much care in what he said, Ciara then rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, your stereotype really depicts you really accurately, doesn't it?" Ciara questions which Kyle nods to.

"Guess you could say that...but it doesn't define me completely, specifically because I usually prefer using tarot cards to help guide me with what I do." Kyle confirms before pulling out a tarot card of his own.

"Oh, so you're psychic?" Ciara asks which makes Kyle shake his head.

"Not exactly, tarot cards are tricky to learn about, but once you learn about them, using them can be very useful...although I don't have all 78 cards with me so I need to just act like normal." Kyle explains before putting the tarot card back in his pocket.

"Do you use those to determine what kinda supernatural beings 'exist' in the moment?" Ciara jokingly asks.

"No, that'd be stupid...I use my knowledge to determine what supernatural beings exist around us." Kyle answers.

"Well that's very obvious." Kyle and Ciara overheard another voice and they both looked over at who spoke before seeing Rae come out of the shadows.

"Kyle?" Ciara asks while looking at Kyle.

"Even if I was with ya, I'd tell ya to go wild." Kyle immediately answers Ciara's unspoken question, Ciara then smiles before going up to Rae.

"Hey~ Would you like things to get wild between us like we're in the bedroom~ If you know what I mean~" Ciara immediately tries flirting with Rae with no subtly (as expected) from her flirt.

"..." Rae remains quiet before she cringed at the flirt attempt from Ciara, "God. That was worse than watching my parents die."

"...What?" Ciara asks with a look of confusion on her face.

"Also, I'm straight." Rae adds on while raising her left hand.

"WHAT!?" Ciara loudly asks with a look of shock on her face, Kyle laughed after seeing the interaction.

"And that's a second strike for Ciara when it comes to straight people!" Kyle states which makes Ciara cross her arms once more.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to try!" Ciara states which makes Rae blink.

"Are the two of you, friends? Because it doesn't seem like it." Rae says while staring at the two of them, the guitarist and baseball player looked back at the odd one out.

"I guess we kinda are...dunno, Are we friends Ciara?" Kyle questions.

"Of course we are, just because we haven't banged doesn't mean we can't be friends." Ciara states.

"Well, you two are a strange pair of friends." Rae responds after hearing this.

"You could say that...so, how are your sex lives?" Kyle randomly decides to ask the girls.

"Non-existent." Rae simply answered.

"It started off well, but went downhill from there...kinda like Sunny~" Ciara answers with a smirk.

"Thank god we're going by the Canadian law when it comes to the age of consent." Kyle confirms which Ciara nods in agreement with, Rae just watched the two while they had smile on their faces.

* * *

***Challenge Time***

The seventeen contestants were all seen walking out of each of their team's cabins and they all had walked into the forest after being told by Chris over the speakers where to go. The K-Shida's were now down to five contestants which placed them at a disadvantage they knew they had to try and overcome, meanwhile The Losers Team and The Seven Souls both had six contestants on both teams. Alex had looked over at The K-Shida's and immediately knew who they had voted off in the last Elimination Ceremony.

"Looks like Jackie got the short stick last night." Alex comments before looking over at Fergy who was looking down.

"Yeah, I wonder who could've been responsible for Jackie getting voted off." Brooke says to Alex while she walked by him.

"There's certainly a lot of things that could've happened...if only I could've seen what happened." Alex states before putting his index finger and thumb to his chin.

"That sounds wrong." Brooke comments which makes Alex sigh.

"I just noticed that, but I ain't taking back what I just said." Alex confirms.

"Are you sure about that?" Alex and Brooke suddenly heard, they both jumped and looked behind them, it was Rae who just spoke.

"I think they are." Another voice was heard behind Alex and Brooke once again which made the both of them jump again and they looked behind them once again, it was Kyle this time.

"Where did you two come from!?" Alex questions while pointing at Kyle and Rae, all the other contestants began walking past the four of them.

"I come from a Georgie port town, thank you very much." Kyle immediately remarks, Alex groans a bit.

"That's not what I-" Alex was gonna points out.

"I come from somewhere in the northeastern part of the United States." Rae ignores Alex which makes Alex sigh.

"I don't care where you came from!" Alex shouts while pointing at Rae.

"What about Kyle?" Brooke asks while pointing at the supernatural believer.

"Oh look, two girls." Kyle remarks while pointing behind them, they saw Chloe approach them with Ingrid behind her.

"Hey, Why don't you four pick up the pace...please?~" Chloe nicely asks them.

"Y-Yeah, the challenge w-won't start without a-all of u-us." Ingrid adds on.

"Wait aren't we all voodoo dolls?" Kyle questions while looking at Alex, Brooke, Rae, Chloe, and Ingrid.

"...What?" Brooke asks the same question everyone else was asking.

"We're all in a story, so technically someone is controlling us and dictating all of our actions which technically makes us voodoo dolls and the person controlling us is the writer." Kyle responds...everyone immediately responds with a look of confusion.

"Can someone shut him up?" Chloe questions while pointing to Kyle.

"I dunno, do I have to-?" Kyle was gonna ask, but he immediately shuts up before asking his full question.

"So, Shall we?~" Ciara asks everyone while pointing ahead.

"Whatever." Chloe immediately answers before the six of them walked on ahead and caught up with everyone else, they all went back to their respective teams. They all saw Chris stand right in front of them with a smirk, it looks like he was gonna enjoy what was gonna happen today, which is a sign in it itself that none of the other contestants were gonna enjoy what was gonna happen. Chris then clears his throat before he opens his mouth and Chef sprays water into his mouth using a spray before he throws the spray behind him and it's glass was heard shattering, which was followed by birds which immediately flew away from where the spray was thrown to.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to our next challenge for the day!" Chris announces proudly.

"This could only end badly." Miriam comments after hearing this.

"You catch on quickly." Chris states with a smile.

"No, it's just really obvious to anyone who isn't blindly optimistic." Sunny states with some annoyance heard in his voice.

"So Jackie?" Chris questions.

"Screw you too, Chris." Evan remarks after hearing this, this gets a laugh out of Chris.

"Glad there's no love lost between us." Chris says before he then looks at everyone else and straightens up his back. The host then began explaining the challenge to the contestants, "So, do you all see those floor tiles in front of you?"

"Why are there even floor tiles outside?" Lia questions while pulling out her camera and filming the floor tiles.

"You'll see soon enough, I recommend just stepping onto them first." Chris directs, everyone lets out a collective sigh before following Chris's order and each contestant stepped on the seventeen white floor tiles.

"I think I know where this is going." Hannah states while pointing to the floor tiles.

"No, you don't, because the challenge begins...NOW!" Chris quickly declares before Chef was seen coming out from behind a tree and he presses a button, the floor tile collapses between all seventeen contestants.

"JESUSSAVEME!" Jun shouts before he had fallen down through a hole in the ground.

"DAMNYOUCHRIIIIIII-!" Evan had shouted before he had also fallen through one of the holes in the ground which he fell into.

"Hm...quite the predicament." Kyle says while looking down, he then falls through the hole right after saying this.

"..." Rae just kept a straight face and gave no reaction to falling through the hole.

"WEEE!" Lia had excitedly shouted, completely unaware with what was gonna happen next.

"CALLEDIIIIIIIT!" Hannah was the last person who had shouted words before she had fallen through the hole.

"We certainly turned up the **Scare Factor**, didn't we?~" Chris asks while smirking at Chef.

"Please stop making puns, you're not a lazy skeleton." Chef states which makes Chris frown.

"You're saying a lazy skeleton which is dead is better at making puns than I am!?" Chris asks, he sounded a bit angered by what Chef was saying.

"Pretty much." Chef answers without much care of hesitation, this makes Chris sigh before he looks at the screen.

"Just...cut to the challenge." Chris temporarily becomes the director.

* * *

***Scare Factor***

**The K-Shida's**

A dark room was seen with a body inside of it, the body was just seen barely opening its eyes before the person slowly got onto their feet and groaned. The light immediately turned on which blinded the person for a bit and they tried covering their eyes, however they slowly remove their hands and look around the room. A flat screen TV was seen in the room before it turned on.

"Depending on what the challenge is, I might throw it." A familiar voice was heard, the camera showed the cross which the person was wearing around their neck thanks to a necklace they found.

"Hello...Jun Kamoshida." Chris was seen appearing on the screen, the background behind him was completely dark and he was seen smiling at Jun.

"Hey! How dare you do not warn-!?" Jun was gonna angrily ask Chris.

"Welcome to the room where your next challenge will be!/Hey! Don't interrupt me while I'm talking!" Chris continues announcing while Jun was getting more angry at the fact the host was completely ignoring him.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions, and all of them will be answered!" Chris kept on speaking before closing his eyes after pausing.

"Alright, What's the next challenge gonna be about?" Jun asks while smirking at the host.

"Now, I know you're asking...What is this handsome man doing on a flat screen TV?" Chris asks while rubbing his cheeks.

"God you're so full of yourself..." Jun Kamoshida hypocritically points out.

"Well I am here to explain what today's challenge is about, it's called Scare Factor and so you have to be able to handle your fears long enough to gain your team a point!" Chris exclaims which makes Jun's eyes widen.

"...WHAT!?" He loudly asks, he then notices some collars shackled to his ankles before looking back at Chris.

"You're probably scared for your life after hearing this news." Chris says while pointing up and closing his eyes once more.

"N-No, I a-ain't!" Jun nervously responds while stomping on the chains which shackled him to something. He then looks over and notices that his chains were shackled to a coffin which was seen in the ground. Jun then looks back at Chris while sweating heavily and shaking in fear, "O-Okay, maybe I'm a l-little scared!"

"But if you want to disgrace the Kamoshida name, there's a red button in the coffin you can press to stop before your time in it is up!" Chris states with a wide smile, this makes Jun growl.

"Oh you son of a-" Jun was gonna swear, but he closes his mouth and immediately prevents himself from doing so, "I mean...you're a...you're an effing pain, Chris!"

"Now, enjoy yourself...this message was pre-recorded." Chris states before ending the message.

"Oh..." Jun finally realizes what should've been obvious, but the collars shackled to his leg immediately pulls him into the coffin and Jun lays on his back before the coffin closes and he hears a bunch of dirt get piled onto the coffin. He looks around before picking up a red button which his legs barely missed, he then stares at the red button. The rich kid then stares at it before he goes to press it.

_"If you want to disgrace the Kamoshida name." _Chris's voice echoes into Jun's head, Jun then stops himself from pressing the button and he sighs before staring up at his coffin.

"I hate you Chris..." Jun states while looking up.

* * *

The camera then shows another dark room and another person getting up after falling through the hole, the person was a female and they groaned after getting up. The lights turned on which makes the female close her eyes and rub them, she then slowly opened them afterwards and the camera shows the person's dark brown cat-like eyes. It was Miriam who looks over at the flat screen TV which was across of her and she raises an eyebrow while seeing the TV turn on.

"I should probably get used to being thrown into situations like this." Miriam says to herself before Chris was seen on the flat screen TV.

"Hello...Miriam Hakimi." Chris states which makes Miriam nod.

"Yes, I am Miriam." Miriam comments after hearing this.

"Welcome to your next challenge, it's basically like a challenge from our previous seasons, and it's called Scare Factor this time around!" Chris proudly announces which makes Miriam gulp a bit.

"R-R-Really?" She nervously asks while she began sweating a bit.

"Luckily your fear is easy for us to incorporate into the challenge." Chris says before chuckling a little.

"Lucky for you guys!" Miriam states, Chris then clears his throat and speaks up.

"And I know that you just made a remark, but if not, then act like you did." Chris kept on speaking.

"...This is pre-recorded isn't it?" Miriam asks before sighing to herself.

"And yes, this message is pre-recorded." Chris's voice was heard saying at the perfect time while the screen focused on Miriam who shook her head.

"Alright then pre-recorded Chris...What now?" Miriam questions.

"Anyways, I hope you enjoy staying in this empty and quiet room, the only way to escape is if you wuss out and press that red button on the wall to the left of you." Chris explained while pointing to his left, Miriam looks in the direction Chris pointed to and sees the red button before glaring at Chris.

"...I'm not a wuss..." Miriam states while crumbling her fists.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see if that's the case, also you're easy to predict especially since this is probably not your first time speaking to pre-recorded Chris...anyways, enjoy the room!" Chris immediately states before the TV turns off and it falls off the wall. The flat screen then fell off the wall and it shatters on the ground which made Miriam's eyes widen. The vogue dancer then looks around the room and notices there was nothing else but the broken flat screen TV in the room.

"...Hahaha..." Miriam began laughing while holding her shoulders, she then began backing up against the wall and continues to laugh while she slowly slides onto the ground while looking down.

* * *

The camera cuts away from Miriam before any more of her laughing could be heard or seen and instead it cuts to another room which was currently dark. The lights turned on but the person who was in it wasn't waking up, the room was completely quiet before the person finally woke up and yawned. The person was revealed to be Chloe, the punk drummer got onto her feet before stretching out.

"What a nice nap..." Chloe casually says before looking at the flat screen TV in front of her while it turns on.

"Hello...Chloe Rodrick." Chris greets with a smile, he laughs after saying this while Chloe growled.

"Why you-!" Chloe was gonna go on a rant.

"And if you're planning to rant to me...this message is pre-recorded." Chris quickly explains which makes Chloe grit her teeth.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Chloe angrily shouts after hearing this.

"Now let us move past whatever you're gonna say, because I'm pretty sure once you hear what this challenge is called, you're gonna-It's called Scare Factor!" Chris interrupts himself before chuckling.

"T-That won't bother m-me at all." Chloe tries denying her fear before looking around the room and she sees a box.

"And if you've seen the box already, all you gotta do is hide in it and your fears will end, but that'll mean your team won't get a point." Chris confirms which makes Chloe groan.

"I'm surprised Jun hasn't thrown holy water on you." Chloe responds to Chris, only for the TV screen to change to footage captured from Episode 2 when a lightning bolt struck behind Chris. Chloe jumps and she hears the loud thunder which echoed through the small room while all the lights around the room turned off. The only light on was the flat screen light which makes Chloe look over at the box before more thunder sounds were heard while the screen kept showing the lightning bolt strike behind Chris, the screen was gonna be stuck on replay.

* * *

The screen shows the next dark room which looked like it already had people inside of it besides the person on the ground. The lights turn on which wakes up the person on the ground and the person slowly got onto their feet before they looked at the people who were right in front of them. One of the people held up a cassette tape which they press to turn on, the person who held up the cassette tape wore a familiar black shirt with a skull on it and they had black eyes while they also had black jeans and black converse, they had a name tag on them which reads, "Tyler Jordan."

_"Dear Evan Hansen, we've been way too out of much." _Tyler's eyes widened after hearing this, there other two people who were in the room looked over at Tyler with disappointed look on their faces.

_"Things have been crazy, and it sucks that we don't talk that much." _One of the people glares at Tyler, their left eye was brown and their right eye was green. They had short dark brown hair, and they wore a dark green hoodie, along with black jeans, blue converse shoes, and lastly green gloves. The person seemed to be the same age as Tyler, so they were also 20 and there was a name tag on them also which said, "Michael Henderson" and it appeared that Michael was keeping his distance from the third person him and Tyler were with.

_"But I should tell you that I think of you each night~" _The third and last person who was with Michael and Tyler was seen nervously chuckling. The third person appeared to be 5'8" (which was short compared to Tyler), they had a lean build and turquoise/gray eyes along with long messy red hair, his long bangs are brushed to the left side of his face. He wears a faded, red zipper shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, olive-green cargo pants and dark green military boots. He also has several silver bracelets around his arms. They lastly had a locket and a name tag on them which reads, "Christopher "Robin" McLean A.K.A. Robin."

_"I rub my-" _The song on the cassette tape continues to play, but Tyler gulps before pressing the fast forward button on the cassette tape.

_"My sister's hot. (What the hell?)" _Tyler sweats before pressing fast forward on the cassette tape while Michael sighs.

"Just give it to me." Michael instructs, Tyler then tosses the cassette tape to Michael and Michael opens up the cassette tape while Evan watched them with a confuzzled look on his face.

"What's going on?" Evan asks while looking at Tyler, Michael, and Robin.

"J-Just give it a m-minute." Robin nervously confirms which makes Evan raise an eyebrow.

"You still stutter?" Michael questions while he backed away from Robin while asking him this question.

"Hey, it's been a year since he's been on TV, okay?" Tyler defends Robin while wrapping and arm around his neck.

"Y-Yeah." Robin confirms which Michael rolls his eyes at.

"Whatever." Mr. Henderson responds before he finishes fixing the cassette tape and he plays it.

_"'Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion!" _Michael plays on the cassette tape.

_"It's easy to change if you give it your a-tten-tion!" _Michael began singing along to the song while Tyler and Robin joins him in doing so.

_"All you gotta do, is just believe you can be who you wanna be!" _The boys all sang with each other, only for Michael to pause the song and shaking his head.

"Alright, let's stop fooling around, basically today's challenge is called Scare Factor and in order for you to get a point for your team, you're gonna need to beat us up if you can." Michael quickly explains to Evan.

"Why'd you play that song, then?" Evan questions.

"Because it's good, now I was instructed to not bring any of my inventions along and the three of us are to...bully you." Michael confirms which makes Evan's eyes widen.

"N-N-No..." Evan says while backing up and Tyler chuckles.

"Well he's probably not that tough!" Tyler states while smirking before looking over at Evan.

"This coming from the guy who just messed up our introduction." Michael points out.

"H-Hey, at least h-he t-tries!" Robin defends Tyler while walking up to him.

"Let's just do what we're gonna be paid to do." Michael states before the three boys all look over at Evan, Evan covers his ears and closes his eyes while the three boys went up to Michael.

_"Nipples and start moaning with delight~" _The cassette tape plays once more, Michael immediately smashes the tape into the ground before the three boys NOW do what they were meant to do.

* * *

The final member for the K-Shida's was seen on the ground and the member was seen opening their eyes and they got onto their feet. The lights in their room quickly turn on soon after and they show the last person from the K-Shida's who has yet to be seen trying to beat their fears, it was Ingrid who was blinded by the lights for a bit. She could sleep without your touch, but she quickly gets use to the light and she looks over at the flat screen TV before it turns on and shows Chris McLean on it who was smirking.

"Hello...Ingrid "Grimy" Glenmarie." Chris greets without much care in what he said.

"I-It's pronounced Grim-E! N-Not-!" Ingrid was gonna point out.

"I don't care, because this message is pre-recorded." Chris responds on cue.

"S-Seriously?" Ingrid asks with a frown on her face.

"Yes seriously, and if you want to know how I know what you're saying-" Chris was gonna explain.

"W-Who's the greatest h-host e-ever?" Ingrid quickly asks Chris.

"I am the greatest host ever!" Chris automatically responds before gritting his teeth.

"T-This isn't pre-recorded, you're j-just acting like i-it's pre-recorded!" Ingrid figures out, Chris then clicks his tongue a few times before sighing.

"Well, ya got me!" Chris confirms which makes Ingrid sigh in relief.

"G-Good, I didn't w-want to look s-stupid...for o-once." Ingrid confirms which makes Chris shrug.

"Meh, still doesn't change what's gonna happen to you." Chris says which makes Ingrid gulp.

"W-What's gonna happen t-to me?" Ingrid asks which makes Chris smirk appear back on his face.

"Well this challenge is called Scare Factor...I think you know what that means." Chris states which makes Ingrid's eyes widen and she began sweating.

"Please nononono. At least be a kiddie roller coaster!" Ingrid begins begging which Chris laughs at.

"Nope, so prepare for the ride of your life!" Chris announces before Chef was seen behind Ingrid and he grabs her dress before dragging her away while Ingrid freaks out.

"Idon'tlikerollercoastersyoubigmeanies!" Ingrid shouts while swatting her arms and legs.

"At least The K-Shida's are gonna get a free point...even if they do so unwillingly." Chris states before smirking at the camera.

* * *

**The Losers Team**

The camera cuts to the next team which was The Losers Team, and so it shows the dark room which for one of the members are in. A person was seen inside of the room and the person was currently standing by what seemed like deep water which was inside the very white dark room. The Losers Team members then opened their eyes and the lights turned on in the room, the camera then showed the member's square glasses which had a crack on each side.

"Ugh...Where am I?" The person questions, they then took off the glasses and sighed, the camera revealed the Losers Team member to be the leader, Jared.

"Glad you asked~" Jared heard a voice, he then looks over to his left and he sees who the other person was, the person was a girl who has hazel eyes and black hair which is tied into a bun. The girl also wore a blue tank top and a sun necklace around her neck, she wore blue socks which went all the way up to her knees and she also was wearing a pink skirt, and they lastly wore grey ballerina shoes. Jared raised an eyebrow upon seeing the girl and he noticed the name tag reads, "Fiona Delgado."

"...Fiona Delgado..." Jared confirms Fiona's name.

"Seen me before?~" Fiona asks while smirking at the pessimistic perfectionist.

"Yeah, What evil tricks are you up to this time?" Jared questions before looking around, he stares at the deep ocean and sweats a little while looking away from it.

"Well let's just say this time I'm glad I'm not in the Fear Factor challenge." Fiona confirms before chuckling a little.

"Wasn't it called Phobia Fator in Total Drama Island?" Jared points out.

"Well now it's called Scare Factor and all of those words mean the same thing so does it matter!?" Fiona asks, immediately getting annoyed by Jared's nit picky nature.

"...True..." Jared responds before gulping to himself.

"I hope you're ready~" Fiona states while Jared shakes his head.

"Wait, can't I fight back?" Jared asks, he tries keeping a straight face while asking this.

"Nope you need to take in everything that happens to you without breaking down mentally!" Fiona explains which makes Jared's eyes widen.

"N-No...that can't be-" Jared was gonna respond, only for Fiona to push Jared and Jared falls into the water.

"Enjoy your day~" Fiona states with a smile, Jared was then seen swimming up to the surface and he immediately tries swimming out of the water while his eyes had completely widened.

_"Not again! Not Again! NOT AGAIN!" _Jared begins panicking inside his mind, he then grabs onto the floor since he was in a deep pool, only for Fiona to kick stomp on both his hands.

"HANDS OFF!" Fiona shouts before she jumps Jared's hands and she kicks her hands off the floor and Jared began freaking out in the water.

"H-Help m-me!" Jared began yelling in the water while some of it got in his mouth, Fiona simply watched on while water was being splashed everywhere.

* * *

The camera cuts away from the Jared torture segment of the episode to give you another segment of someone being tortured by their worst fears. This next person was also a member of The Losers Team and a computer was seen in the room and it was already open. The light from the computer (which was on a podium) reached the person's face and so the contestant gets up due to the light before they stood on their two feet.

"Where's my camera?" The contestant asks, it was obviously Lia who was looking around.

"Hello...Lia Clemins." Lia heard before looking at the direction of the voice, the direction it had came from, she then sees that it had came from the computer.

"...What the..." Lia asks while staring at it, she then sees the head of Chris on the computer.

"And if you're asking, yes this is pre-recorded." Chris immediately answers something that just about no one was wondering about.

"That's not what I was wondering at all." Lia states, she was clearly very taken aback by what was happening.

"Anyways today's challenge is called Scare Factor, your fear was a little hard to translate, but luckily we were able to create it!" Chris announces which makes Lia gulp to herself.

"If it's what I think it is, at least I know it's fa-" Lia was gonna say.

"It was possible thanks to your fear actually already happening and it being real!" Chris confirms which makes Lia's eyes widen.

"W-WHAT!?" She loudly asks before immediately closing out of the window which had Chris's face on it.

"So I hope you enjoy what you're gonna-" Chris's pre-recorded message continues to play.

"Now's not the time!" Lia states while turning down the volume of the computer all the way and she looks at all the different apps which were on the computer. The computer had the usual apps like Google Chrome, Internet Explorer, Files, Recycle Bin, Crunchyroll, etc. She then opens up Google Chrome and quickly logs into her account which was blurred out by the camera, she then signs into her YouTube account, the camera's quickly catch Lia's watch history which involved a lot of videos involving Kelly Rowland the singer, but Lia quickly clicked to check her YouTube status and her eyes widen while she sees her subscribers begin going down.

* * *

The next constant was seen currently unconscious inside of a white room which was completely dark as of now, the lights were on the ceiling and had yet to turn on. The contestant woke up just like everyone else before her, the contestant was also in fact...female, but the lights remained off. The flat screen TV in the room was seen turning on and it showed who the contestant was, it was Hannah.

"Hello...Hannah Jordan." Chris greets while he was seen appearing on another flat screen TV, this time it was Hannah's TV.

"I-I don't like how t-things are looking a-already." Hannah says while she began shaking and looking around.

"I hope your sister helped you out, because this challenge will strike FEAR into you." Chris states which makes Hannah sweat a little.

"N-No...No..Nononononono." Hannah begins saying to herself while backing up against the wall.

"If you want to get out of the situation, then there's a button right there on that wall." Chris confirms while pointing to the wall on the left.

"I-I wanna l-leave a-already!" She shouts and Hannah sprints towards the button before immediately pressing it.

"Holy crap, that didn't take long." Chris says with a surprised look on his face.

"Npe." Hannah simply states while pressing the red button over and over again, she was pressing it at a pretty frequent pace.

"Fine, we'll let you out...just to let you know, that means your team is currently at 0 points, got it?" Chris asks, Hannah then slowly looks over at him before looking down.

"D-Dammit..." She responds, letting out a sigh of defeat after saying this.

"Yep," Chris says while smirking.

* * *

The fourth member of The Losers Team was seen already on their feet inside their own dark room. The next member for the team with "Losers" in their name was Alex, he was staring at the flat screen TV right in front of him. The boy-with-no-stereotype-but-wears-glasses then watches the flat screen TV turn on before showing Chris on it.

"Hello...Al-" Chris was gonna say what he's said eight times already this episode.

"Hello." Alex simply interrupts Chris.

"Alex Jones, welcome-" Chris tries to act like Alex's message was pre-recorded.

"This ain't pre-recorded, is it?" Alex questions which makes Chris groan quietly.

"Welcome to the next challenge called-!" Chris begins speaking louder.

"Called it." Alex says while smirking.

"Fine! This isn't pre-recorded! Is THAT what you wanted to hear!?" Chris asks with a angered look.

"Yes, thank you." Alex simply answers before chuckling.

"Alright I was willing to allow your team a chance to gain a point, but I decided to change my mind!" Chris states with a wide smile.

"W-WHAT!?" Alex loudly questions, immediately regretting what he's just done.

"Do you want everyone to know the truth about you?~" Chris asks while his smile turned into a devious smirk.

"..." Alex stays quiet and looks down while rubbing his arm.

"Exactly, so that means there's a possibility your team will lose today's challenge...you'll be one of the reasons for that, if your team does lose." Chris confirms while pointing at Alex, "You. You. You."

"..." Alex remains completely quiet and he simply turns around and walks away from Chris while looking down.

* * *

While Alex walks past the camera, the lights turn off and the scene transitions to another dark room before the camera looks around the room. A big figure was seen in the room and it seemed to be an animal of some kind. The camera then heard a groaning sound and the camera turns over to see who caused the groaning sound, it was a Losers Team member who stood on their own two feet before the lights turned on.

"Hello...Neil Ferguson." Chris introduces the contestant, Fergy then glares at Chris on the flat screen TV.

"Don't call me that, I'm Fergy...not Neil." Fergy states while puffing out his chest.

"Neil, Fergy, I could care less, I'm not gonna even try to pretend this is pre-recorded for you." Chris simply responds, not even trying to pull the same trick he's done on the other contestants.

"Yeah because I'm too cool for pre-recorded messages." Fergy tries to act as confident like always while smirking and crossing his arms.

"Fergy, the camera's caught your chat with Alex this morning." Chris explains which makes Fergy's smirk go away.

"Oh..." He responds before nervously chuckling, "T-That was just m-me acting."

"Dude, I'm a sadist, but you're just sad to watch, you couldn't even THROW a baseball properly!" Chris points out, Fergy un-crosses his arms and he looks away.

"L-Look I've gotten e-enough flack i-in my life already, o-okay?" Fergy tries making up an excuse while he rubs his right arm.

"I could care less, just because you get flack doesn't mean you don't deserve anymore than you already have, especially when you keep making a bigger fool out of yourself." Chris confirms which makes Fergy growl.

"You don't understand how I feel!" Fergy shouts at Chris, Chris just laughs at this.

"I'm Chris McLean, you can only imagine how much flack I get my the press, the police, and even my therapist." Chris remarks.

"You got a therapist?" Fergy questions while tilting his head to the left.

"He's not a successful one, but he still tries...which is more than I could say for you." Chris states, he points at Fergy once more while saying this.

"Look, I came to this show to get away from my previous life!" Fergy confirms which makes Chris chuckle.

"In this age of the internet, your past will always catch up to you, whether you like it or not...how you deal with it and move forward is what determines who you are, not your reaction to some flack." Chris confirms, Fergy blinks upon hearing this and he opens his mouth to speak.

"..." Only for him to close his mouth and not say a single word before sighing.

"Anyways! Welcome to Scare Factor, press the button on your right if you want to escape and enjoy!" Chris quickly explains with a smile before the flat screen TV turns off.

"Wait, what?" Fergy questions before looking behind him and he sees a tiger.

"RAWR!" The tiger lets out a roar which makes Fergy's eyes widen before he slowly curls up by putting his knees near him and he wraps his arms around his knees, before falling to his side. The tiger walks around Fergy while Fergy stays in the position, it looks like he was playing dead and is frozen in fear at the same time.

* * *

The camera then transitions to the final dark room for The Losers Team and the last member for the team who will or will not try to earn a point for their team. An animal was seen inside their room and it appeared to be big, it was about the size of Fergy's animal from the looks of it. The contestant who was in this room was seen getting onto their two human feet and the lights turned on after this happens.

"Hello...Brooke Sinclair." Chris greets, Brooke hears and sees Chris say these words as soon as he appeared on the flat screen TV in her room.

"Hey Chris, Why does this place look like an Insane Asylum?" Brooke questions while looking around the room, she hadn't looked behind her yet.

"Today's challenge is called Scare, Fear, Phobia, whatever synonym for something someone is afraid of you wanna use." Chris once again tries to act like his message was pre-recorded.

"What's that sound?" Brooke questions, she heard some growling noises in the room.

"Now you see, there's a button to your left, press it and you'll escape the room." Chris confirms while pointing to the left of him, Brooke then looks at her right before sighing.

"You meant my left, right?" Brooke asks, Chris then points to his right.

"Did I get you? I don't know the answer to that since this is pre-recorded." Chris says before chuckling a little.

"That's such a di-" Brooke was gonna responds to Chris.

"In order to get a point for your team, you need to stay in this room until your time is up, anyways, I hope you have fun with Roman Reigns!" Chris exclaims.

"Who's Roman Reigns?" Brooke asks while scratching the back of her head.

"And if you're asking, Roman is the big dog behind you." Chris immediately answers while pointing behind Brooke, Brooke's eyes widened and she immediately turns around to look at the big dog.

"Oh crap, n-n-n-nice doggie. I'm not that meaty, I'm just skin and bone! D-D-Don't eat me, please!" Brooke begins begging while backing up, her teeth clatters while she backs away from the dog.

"We got a male one so you wouldn't make a joke about a female dog." Chris immediately confirms.

"N-Now's not the t-time!" Brooke shouts while she kept backing away from Roman.

"If this message was live, I'd totally be a commentator for this, but I hope you have fun!" Chris states with a smile before the flat screen TV turns off.

"...H-Hello s-scary d-doggy..." Brooke begins speaking before she immediately began running away from the ten year old brown pit bull, Roman then chases after Brooke in a circle. The camera filmed the two of them before it began pulling away from the room and slowly began dissolving. Barking was heard thanks to the pit bull while it continued to chase a very scared Brooke.

* * *

The screen then transitions to another dark room where the lights hadn't turned on yet, however it didn't show a person on the ground like it did for everyone else. Instead the camera focuses on the flat screen TV which was seen turning on. Chris was seen appearing on the flat screen TV, he had a green screen behind him which he forgot to turn on.

"Hello...S-" Chris was gonna say.

"HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!?" Sunny was heard shouting.

The Seven Souls

Sunny was running around the room and flailing his arms while he was stuck in darkness for the most part, the only light seen in the room was the flat screen TV. Chris watched the leader of The Seven Souls run around the room like he was on fire which made him crack up laughing. The host kept on laughing before his laugh eventually died down and Sunny grabs the flat screen TV.

**"HOW DO I LEAVE THIS HELLHOLE!" **Sunny screams to the flat screen TV, this makes Chris have a wide smirk.

"Does Sunny want me to show him the way out of here?" Chris asks.

"YES!" Sunny immediately answers while he was shaking the flat screen TV.

"I can't hear you~" Chris teases the delinquent.

**"GET ME THE F*** OUT OF HERE!" **Sunny screams at the top of his lungs.

"Ask nicely~" Chris continues to play around with Sunny.

"...Chris, I swear to jesus I will-" Sunny was gonna say to Chris.

"DID SOMEONE SAY JESUS!?" Jun's voice was somehow heard.

**"SHUT IT!" **Sunny shouts while glaring behind him.

"...How did he even shout that loud?" Chris asks while scratching the back of his head.

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sunny shouts before ripping the flat screen TV and he throws it across the room. The TV then crashes into the wall before it then fell onto the ground after, the screen was entirely cracked and Sunny breathed heavily after doing so. He then noticed that the TV had hit a button which causes an elevator by it to open up, this makes Sunny sigh in relief before he smiles at the camera and speaks,

"See, that wasn't so hard~"

* * *

***Outside the Challenge***

The camera then cuts to Chris who blinks after seeing what had happened, he had a bunch of turned on lightbulbs in front of him, each light bulb had a post it note of each competitor's name on them. There was two lights which were off, the lights that were turned off had Hannah's and Alex's name on them. Sunny's light was then seen turning off which made Chris blink.

"...Okay..." Chris simply responds to this before chuckling to himself, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Hey Chris, I finished putting Ingrid on her roller coaster." Chef confirms, it looks like him and Chris were in a green tent.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ingrid's loud scream was heard while the host and the cook spoke with each other.

"The K-Shida's better be glad we gave them an advantage this time by giving them a free point." Chris states.

"Why did you decide to give the K-Shida's an advantage this time?" Chef questions while crossing his arms.

"Because at least someone gets to suffer thanks to the advantage." Chris answers with a sadistic smile.

"I AM SUFFERING SO MUCH OVER HEEEEEERE!" Ingrid's voice was heard once again.

"See?~" Chris asks before laughing a little.

"Yep, anyways I found this by the elevator to exit and enter Jared's fear room." Chef confirms before pulling a red button from out his white apron.

"...Weird..." Chris says before he holds the red button in his hand and stares at it.

"Do you think Fiona left the button for Jared to press in case he can't take the abuse?" Chef questions before Chris blinks and he smiled.

"Maybe so...but as long as Jared suffers, I'll be fine with whatever happens." Chris confirms which makes Chef sigh.

"I should've expected that." Chef responds while rolling his eyes, Chris then looks over at the screen in front of him.

"Now, move out the way, we need to resume this challenge." Chris confirms before the screen turns on in front of him, Chef was seen stepping out the way. The camera then looks over at Sunny's turned-off light before slowly looking besides it to show a turned-on light. The light had Rainy's name on it and so the camera zooms into the post it note.

* * *

***Back to Challenge***

**The Seven Souls (Again)**

Rainy was seen unconscious on the ground in her dark room, the camera then zooms away before looking around the room. There was a small hole in the room before a TV was heard turning on. The camera then looks to it's right before seeing that the flat screen TV had turned on, then the camera looks back at Rainy before the distant empath slowly got onto her feet.

"Hello...Rainy Persnisky." Chris greets while the lights turned on around Rainy.

"I can't sense much emotions in this room." Rainy immediately confirms before looking around the place.

"Welcome to the fifth challenge for Total Drama: Move Along." Chris continues to speak before Rainy looks at him.

"Sadly I can't read emotions through screens either." Rainy states while staring at Chris.

"Now, would you like to take a guess on what the challenge for today could possibly be?" Chris asks before sitting back in his spinning wheel chair.

"Ye-" Rainy was gonna answer.

"Well I don't care because this is pre-recorded!" Chris announces proudly.

"Okay." Rainy simply responds with her usual emotionless expression.

"Now, this challenge is called Scare Factor!" Chris loudly shouts.

"...What?" Rainy asks while she shows a little emotion by widening her eyes a bit.

"I think you know what that means, right?~" Chris questions before he laughs a little.

"Which fear of mines are you planning to use?" Rainy decides to ask a question of her own, she slightly raised her eyebrow while speaking.

"..." Chris remains completely silent, the walls of the room were then seen falling off before they were blown away by the wind. Rainy gasps upon seeing this and she sees the walls and the ceiling fall off, all that was left was the floor she was on and the strong wind. She then looks ahead of the floor and she notices that she was in the skies while she was standing on the edge of the floor.

"O-Oh god..." Rainy responds before she backs away from the edge and falls onto her butt, she then notices that there was an elevator in the center of the floor. The elevator opens up and a bunch of mice come out of the elevator and go towards Rainy. The distant empath stood still while all the mice go towards her and there was a red button by the elevator, however Rainy was completely paralyzed.

"...YES!" Chris's voice was heard from all the way from the ground and he finally answered Rainy's question.

* * *

The camera cuts away from Rainy's sky trip and instead goes to another dark room which was hopefully not high in the sky. The person looked like they were use to the darkness and so they opened their eyes before slowly getting onto their feet, there was seemingly nothing else inside of the room. The lights in the room then turned on along with the flat screen TV.

"Hello...Ebony Dark'ness Dementia RAEven Way." Chris says immediately.

"...Seriously?" Rae questions with an emotionless look.

"I'm just kidding, hello Kris Raven "Rae" Yang." Chris properly says Rae's canon name.

"Second time's the charm, I guess." Rae responds before Chris clears his throat.

"Anyways, I welcome you to the challenge known as: Scare Factor!" Chris announces while smiling proudly.

"But...I don't have a fear." Rae points out which makes Chris sigh.

"Sadly I know that." Chris admits in defeat before looking down.

"So...What are you gonna do?" Rae questions before Chris looks at her.

"Well you haven't annoyed me so...we're just gonna give your team a free point since this episode already has enough stuff going on." Chris confirms before Rae blinks.

"Yay." Rae responds in a monotone voice, then the elevator behind her opens up before she walks into it, the elevator then closes and it goes up.

"I gotta really get to know more goth stuff." Chris remarks while watching the elevator go up before the flat screen TV turn off along with the lights.

* * *

The flat screen TV was seen turning on, however it was for a different room and the camera focuses on Chris. The camera slowly turns away from the flat screen TV to show the next contestant who was gonna try to overcome their fears but surviving long enough without pressing a red button. The lights turn on for the room and temporarily blinds the camera for some reason, before it looks over back at Chris.

"Hello...Leon "Leo" Salvatore." Chris greets before the camera looks over to show Leo was the next contestant up.

"H-Hi..." Leo responds while looking down.

"Now this would be the part where I'd state the challenge's name and say what you must do." Chris begins speaking.

"W-What's wrong?" Leo immediately catches on that there was a reason Chris was saying all this.

"Basically, you've experienced you fear already." Chris confirms.

"Y-Yeah." Leo confirms says while rubbing his left arm.

"And your either fear is apparently being sick...let's just say we don't like intentionally getting our contestants sick." Chris explains before sighing.

"Couldn't you just t-tell me that I am s-sick?" Leo suggests.

"Meh, it's just not the same or as foolproof as it is to make someone actually sick." Chris answers which makes Leo raise an eyebrow.

"D-Do you have a t-therapist?" Leo asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Wait, wasn't I supposed to act like this was pre-recorded?" Chris suddenly remembers.

"W-Were y-you?" Leo asks a question back at the host.

"Oh right I was...eh screw it, you gain a point for your team also." Chris confirms which makes Leo's eyes widen.

"R-Really!?" He asks with hope seen in his eyes.

"Yeah, and you're not as annoying like you were earlier this season, so why not?" Chris asks.

"YES!" Leo loudly cheers while the elevator for his room opened up, he had a smile on his face.

"NO YELLING!" Chris demands, Leo's smile went away a little before he turns away and gets into the elevator, he then stares at the room.

"Fear..." Leo says to himself before the doors for the elevator then closes.

* * *

The screen then fades to the second-to-last contestant was seen on the ground before they slowly get onto their feet and they looked around the room. The lights for the room didn't turn on, the contestant didn't mind this and instead he kept looking around the room. The flat screen TV for the contestant's room then turned on and Chris appeared on it like usual.

"Hello...Kahlin "Kyle" Mora." Chris greets before the camera then looks over to show Kyle.

"Sup," He casually responds before he looks around the room.

"This challenge might be the scariest one yet for you...which isn't saying much." Chris confirms.

"Why isn't that saying much?" Kyle questions while scratching the back of his head.

"This message is pre-recorded so if you got any urban legends to tell me, I thankfully won't be able to hear them." Chris states.

"...Dammit." Kyle says before putting a small but long book called "Book of Urban Legends" back on his dark brown short and shaggy hair, before he puts his grey baseball hat and turns it backwards.

"Now, luckily unlike the last two contestants, we can actually do your fear!" Chris announces, proudly smiling like you'd expect.

"...Which fear of mines are you doing?" Kyle asks while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well because this is Scare Factor, and we here at Total Drama like to ensure to safety of our contestants." Chris begins responding while having his fingers touch each other.

"That's the worst lie you've came up with." Kyle immediately calls out Chris.

"I know, which is why we've decided to use fire for your fear!" Chris confirms before chuckling to himself.

"...WHAT?" Kyle asks with a look of concern, his pupils shrank upon hearing this also.

"LIGHT 'EM UP! UP! UP!" Chris loudly shouts while looking into the air. The lights inside Kyle's room immediately turn on and shows that there was gasoline surrounding the entire room.

"Oh sh-" Kyle was gonna say, but he then notices the open elevator before seeing someone step onto the elevator.

"..." It was a girl who seemed to be 5'4" and also had freckles on her face. The girl wears a purple blouse along with a black mini-skirt, they also had brown eyes. She lastly had long red hair which went down all the way to her kneecaps, she appeared to be 18 years old.

"Are you a ghost?" Kyle asks the girl, the girl had no nametag on her and simply smirked at him.

"Burn." The girl simply says in a soft voice, she then reveals the lighter she had in her pocket which she drops onto the gasoline. Kyle's eyes widened and he immediately falls onto his butt while the girl with long red hair waved at him before the elevator's door closed. The elevator goes up while Kyle began panicking and he runs around the room while the flat screen TV fell off the wall, the TV began burning too.

* * *

The screen then cuts to the final contestant, the seventeenth contestant, and the last person whose fears need to be set up for the episode. The final contestant was also the final member for The Seven Souls and they appeared to be a female. The final contestant opened their eyes before standing onto their own two feet and the lights in their room turn on, there was two people standing in front of her.

"Hey, I've seen you before." A voice was heard, the final contestant was revealed to be Ciara.

"Same..." Ciara responds to the person who first spoke.

"D-Did you kiss h-her too?" A female voice was heard, then the camera slowly begins panning over.

"Don't act like you don't want a kiss~" A male voice responds to the female, then the camera slowly shows the two other people in the room with Ciara.

"NOW you're aware of my f-feelings?" The camera first showed a girl, the girl was 5'8" and she had black eyes. The girl was wearing a black hoodie and had white makeup on her face, she also wore black pants which covered her legs even if it was ripped in some places. She lastly appeared to have green hair, the length was hard to tell since the girl had her hoodie on, but her name was easy to tell thanks to her name tag which said, "Kaylee "Kay" Jordan" and she appeared to be 19 years old.

"Look, I'm not exactly the best at love, I'm pretty sure my love history can prove that!" The boy appeared to be the same boy who was seen in Episode 2 and Episode 4 for this season, they also wore a name tag which said, "Rival Survival."

"Do you two have some kind of history or something?" Ciara questions while watching Rival and Kay talk to each other, they look over at Ciara after hearing this question.

"Yeah...also I met your sister, Kay." Rival immediately confirms and he looks back at Kay.

"Oh..." Kay responds while looking away.

"Anyways with that out of the way, I'd like to-" Rival was gonna say while he looked back at Ciara, Ciara was already standing in front of him and was smirking.

"Hello there~ Would you like some pie?~" Ciara asks while wrapping her arms around Rival's neck.

"What kind?~" Rival questions while smirking at the...non-goth female guitarist.

"Poontan-" Ciara was gonna answer.

"I don't think the censors would allow that through." Rival immediately comments while pointing at the camera, Ciara then looks at the camera.

"Alright then, new flirt." Ciara says before looking back at Rival.

"R-RIVAL!" Kay shouts, Rival then looks over at Kay before shaking his head.

"Right, I'm sorry, I'm taken." Rival says, looking back at Ciara.

"Hormones everyone." Kay remarks to the camera while crossing her arms.

"Well I'm taken also and yet I banged a guy on my second night on this island~" Ciara points out which makes Rival's eyes widen.

"...I wish I brought my phone now." Rival scolds himself.

"U-Uh, the challenge?" Kay reminds them, Rival then nods.

"Oh right, we can talk about this later." Rival says to Ciara, Ciara then smiles.

_"YES! HE DIDN'T SAY NO!" _Ciara excitedly cheers inside her mind.

_"...I'm about to go Yuno Gasai on her ass." _Kay states inside her mind while gritting her teeth.

"Anyways, give us a moment." Rival says while getting Ciara's arms out from around him, he then looks around before picking up his electric guitar. He then looks over at Kay, Kay then nods before she picks up her own guitar and the two of them stare at each other.

"Awww, Where's my guitar?" Ciara asks with a disappointed look on her face.

"N-No idea but let's just e-explain what we're gonna d-do." Kay states while looking over at Rival.

"Since the devil known as Chris McLean had no one to produce any Skrillex music, we decided to go with the next best thing...SKILLET!" Rival announces which makes Ciara's eyes widen.

"W-What?" Ciara asks before gulping.

"H-How are Skillet and Skrillex e-even connected? One r-requires more electronically created and sounds..."c-cooler" while the other is a rock band who are christian." Kay points out.

"People can have very interesting tastes in music...anyways, You seem to be nervous about this Ciara." Rival confirms while raising an eyebrow.

"L-Let's just do this." Ciara hesitantly responds while straightening her back.

"Agreed," Kay responds before pulling off her hoodie and her green hair was seen going down all the way to her knees.

"Nice hair." Rival says to Kay very dismissively before staring back at Ciara.

"Thank you." Kay says, then the two of them prepared their guitars while Ciara stares at the both of them.

"Time to get this over with..." Ciara states, bracing herself for the kind of music she was gonna hear, Rival and Kay then looked at each other and nods before staring back at Ciara.

* * *

**_Skillet - Feel Invincible_**

**_"Target on my back, lone survivor lasts,"_**

Jun was seen closing his eyes, taking deep breaths and sweating heavily.

**_"They got me in their sights."_**

He opens his eyes and was shaking heavily while staring at the red button in his hand.

**_"No surrender no,"_**

Miriam began grabbing her head while she continues laughing.

**_"Trigger fingers go_****_."_**

She began spinning around the room while laughing uncontrollably.

**_"Living the dangerous life."_**

Chloe was seen covering her ears while constantly trying to scream out loud.

**_"Hey, hey, Hey, Everyday when I wake,"_**

Her horrifying scream caused the screen to crack a bit.

**_"I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down."_**

The camera cuts to the last member of the K-Shida's, Evan.

**_"(Chewing me up, spitting me out)."_**

Evan covers his ears while looking away.

**_"Hey, Hey, Hey, When I need to be saved,"_**

Michael was seen casually insulting Evan with very well-constructed and carefully chosen words.

**_"You're making me strong, you're making me stand."_**

Robin was trying his best to insult Evan, he was doing so nervously but was spitting out very decent insults.

**_"(Never will fall, never will end)."_**

Tyler was gonna say something very offensive to Evan, only for Michael to cover his mouth and he shakes his head at him.

**_"Shot like a rocket up into the sky,"_**

Evan was seen crying before Tyler then kicks him in the stomach

**_"Nothing could stop me tonight!"_**

Evan then uncovers his ears and charges at Tyler.

**_"You make me Feel Invincible!"_**

Tyler's eyes widened and he immediately tries apologizing to Evan.

**_"Earthquake, Powerful!"_**

Evan quickly punches Tyler in his face which knocks him out.

**_"Just like a tidal wave,"_**

Michael raised an eyebrow upon seeing this, Evan then glares at him.

**_"You make me brave."_**

Evan then immediately grabbed Michael by his throat.

**_"You're my titanium!"_**

He slams Michael into the wall before Michael also collapsed onto the ground.

**_"Fight song, raising up!"_**

Evan turns around before seeing Robin glare at him.

**_"Like a roar of victory in a stadium."_**

Robin ties his red orange hair into a messy bun before pulling a knife out his pocket and holding it in his right hand.

**_"Who can touch me 'cause I'm-!? (I'm made of fire!)"_**

They both glare at each other before they both took a step forward.

**_"Who can stop me tonight!? (I'm hard wired!)"_**

Evan and Robin then charged at each other, Robin swings his knife while doing so.

**_"You make me Feel, Invincible!"_**

Evan had ducked below the slash before taking a step back.

**_"I Feel it, Feel it!"_**

He turns around and swings a punch at Robin.

**_"Invincible!"_**

Robin uses his left hand to catch Evan's punch.

**_"I Feel it, Feel it!"_**

Evan then tries headbutting Robin.

**_"Invincible!"_**

Robin was seen stopping Evan by quickly holding his knife to his throat before the headbutt could connect.

**_"Here we go again, I will not give in,"_**

The screen then cuts to The Losers Team, it specifically cuts to Lia.

**_"I've got a reason to fight."_**

Lia was sweating while staring at the computer, a light bulb suddenly appeared above her head.

**_"Every day we choose,"_**

She quickly began typing on the computer before pulling out her camera and filming herself.

**_"We might win or lose,"_**

Fergy was currently shaking in fear while he kept sitting in the fetal position.

**_"This is the dangerous life."_**

The camera pulls out to reveal that the tiger was curled around Fergy and it was sleeping.

**_"Hey, Hey, Hey, Everyday when I wake,"_**

Brooke was seen running away from Roman still.

**_"They say that I'm gone; They say that they've won."_**

She sees a bone suddenly appear in the room, she quickly picks up the bone and throws it to the dog.

**_"(The bell has been rung, it's over and done)."_**

The big dog immediately chased the bone before it began chewing it.

**_"Hey, Hey, Hey, When I need to be saved,"_**

Brooke sighs in relief before she then looks over at the bone the dog was chewing.

**_"They counting me out, but this is my round."_**

She noticed a blue bone near her which she picks up.

**_"(You in my corner look at me now)."_**

The bone immediately burns her hand and she drops it before stumbling back.

**_"Shot like a rocket up into the sky,"_**

Brooke accidentally backed up into the button and the elevator behind her opened up.

**_"Nothing could stop me tonight."_**

The screen then cuts to the final member of The Losers Team, Jared, who was still drowning.

**_"You make me Feel Invincible!"_**

Fiona finally grabbed Jared's hand and she pulls him out of the water.

**_"Earthquake, Powerful!"_**

Jared coughs out water before Fiona threw him onto the ground.

**_"Just like a tidal wave,"_**

He then slowly gets onto his feet.

**_"You make me brave."_**

Only for Jared to slip because of all the water on him and he falls onto his back.

**_"You're my titanium!"_**

Fiona stood above him and puts out her hand, smiling at the pessimistic perfectionist.

**_"Fight song, Raising up!"_**

Jared sighs in relief before he grabs Fiona's hand, Fiona began pulling him up.

**_"Like a roar of victory in a stadium."_**

But, she lets go of his hand and lets him fall onto the ground once more.

**_"Who can touch me 'cause I'm-!? (I'm made of fire!)"_**

Fiona then stomps on Jared's stomach while staring down at him.

**_"Who can stop me tonight!? (I'm hard wired!)"_**

Jared pukes out a lot of water and even a bit of blood out of his mouth due to this.

**_"You make me Feel, Invincible!"_**

He began crying, only for Fiona to stomp on his head.

**_"I feel it, feel it!"_**

Jared's head hit the ground due to this and he clutches his head.

**_"Invincible!"_**

Fiona then takes a knee and she smiled at Jared.

**_"I feel it, feel it!"_**

Then, she kissed his forehead which makes Jared's eyes widen.

**_"Invincible!"_**

Fiona lastly picks up a book before she swings it at Jared.

**_"You make me Feel Invincible."_**

The screen lastly cuts to The Seven Souls, the member it cut to first, was Rainy.

**_"You make me Feel, Invincibllllllle!"_**

Rainy was still paralyzed while rats crawled all over her.

**_"Shot like a rocket up into the sky,"_**

She then closes her eyes before collapsing onto the ground.

**_"Not gonna stop, Invincible!"_**

And the screen cuts to the next member of The Seven Souls, this member was Kyle.

**_"Feel Invincible!"_**

Kyle began shaking heavily while the room around him continued to burn.

**_"Earthquake, Powerful!"_**

He stares at the green button by the fire which made his eyes widen.

**_"Just like a tidal wave,"_**

Kyle then takes a deep breathe before he runs towards the fire and he immediately presses the green button.

**_"You make me brave."_**

The laid back baseballer then watches his elevator open up before he jumps over the fire and enters the elevator.

**_"You're my titanium!"_**

The screen lastly cuts to Rival and Kay.

**_"Fight song! Raising up!"_**

Rival was currently singing while Kay stomped the ground and played her guitar.

**_"Like a roar of victory in a stadium."_**

Ciara covers her eyes and began laughing to herself.

**_"So Feel Invincible!"_**

She began stumbling around the room while removing her hands from her ears.

**_"Earthquake! Powerful!"_**

Rival raised an eyebrow before looking over at Kay.

**_"Just like a tidal wave,_**

Kay shrugged before the two of them looked back at Ciara.

**_"You make me brave!"_**

Ciara began laughing to herself before looking over at Rival and Kay.

_***Song Gets Cut Off***_

The camera then shows the elevator for each competitor's rooms open up.

* * *

***Results***

The elevator's for all 17 competitors were seen right next to each other, each of them were connected underground, the only one that wasn't was Rainy's, hers was connected to a sky platform. 15 of the elevator's were all seen opening up before each contestants immediately got out of their respective elevators. Chris and Chef stood in front of all of them, Chris had a smile on his face.

"Had fun?~" Chris questions before chuckling a little.

"I did." Fiona confirms while coming out of Jared's elevator, she then walks up to Jared who was trying his best to stay standing on his feet while there was bruises all over him.

"I-I d-didn't..." Jared tries acting casual, he then wipes the tears from his eyes before looking over at Fiona.

"Jared!" Lia and Hannah immediately states while looking at him, they both looked at each other afterwards.

"Oh, do you want to-?" Lia questions while pointing at Hannah.

"Y-Yes...please." Hannah begs while giving Lia some puppy eyes.

"..." Lia remains quiet and she stares into her eyes before looking over at Jared, Jared was seen collapsing onto the ground, "Jared!"

"Don't worry about him, worry about whether or not the pain he suffered was in vein." Chris states while redirecting the girl's attentions back to him.

"B-But-!" Lia was gonna respond.

"Where's Ingrid?" Chloe questions while raising her hand.

"H-H-Here..." Ingrid was heard saying, Chef was seen carrying her before putting her onto her feet. Ingrid's eyes were now just swirls and she was stumbling around the place, she stumbled her way over to Jun. Jun grinned upon seeing this, Chloe glares at the leader of the K-Shida's which just made Jun's grin wider before he looks down at Ingrid.

"It's okay Ingrid...I've got you~" Jun responds while caressing her hair.

"Where is my sister?" Sunny questions while raising his hand, noticing the final person who was missing.

"I'll go get her." Chef immediately responds before she goes into Rainy's elevator while Chris looked at all of them.

"Anyways, How was our interns?" Chris questions with a wide smile.

"Interns!?" Michael, Tyler, Robin, Fiona, Rival, and Kay all loudly ask in unison.

"Should've known you were still full of sh-" Michael was gonna state.

"Language!" Tyler cuts him off.

"B-But, I'm your s-son." Robin says while looking down.

"Host or not, don't *bleep* with a ballerina." Fiona states while crumbling her fists.

"That chr**is **bullcrap!" Rival makes a pun which causes some groans to be heard in the background.

"Y-Yeah, I am a i-intern." Kay pessimistically says while looking down.

"God you're just sad to watch..." Everyone heard, they all looked behind them and they see the same red-haired girl Kyle saw earlier. "But, I guess I should be used to it by now," She continues speaking to Kay which makes Kay's eyes widen upon seeing the girl, Rival grits his teeth and crumbles his fist upon seeing the girl also. The girl then looks over at Kyle, "Fire...it's something that holds relevance to me."

"Yeah, it's the thing you used to burn Kay..." Rival states before glaring at the red-haired girl, "Yuki Miyamoto..."

"I'm back with Rainy, she was just unconscious on the-" Chef begin speaking while carrying Rainy on his shoulder and placing her like she was a towel. He then looks over at the seven "inters" which were seen in this episode.

"It's always gonna be impossible to get over your past without confronting it...especially when you let it affect you so much." Chris simply says, only for Jun to get between Rival and Yuki.

"You two seem like very irrelevant characters, so I'm gonna need to request you two to-" Jun began speaking, only for Rival and Yuki to both punch Jun, Jun is sent crashing through a tree.

"Hey!" Chris states, Rival and Yuki look over at Chris after they heard him say this, "That tree took three months to grow!"

"Clearly, you suck at growing trees and appreciating nature." Yuki immediately responds.

"Anyways! I'm gonna need to request all of you to leave now, because I need to give the contestants the results for the challenge!" Chris demands, then Rival and Yuki look at each other once more.

"I'll be back." Rival simply makes a Terminator reference before he turns around and walks away, Kay stares at Yuki before looking away from her and she walks away with her head down.

"Nice mini-fight." Robin says to Evan while giving him a thumbs up, he then wraps an arm around Tyler. Tyler wraps an arm around Robin before the both of them walked off while Evan watched them do so. Yuki and Michael both walked away without saying anything while Fion looks at Jared.

"You're gonna thank me for this someday." Fiona states before walking away from Jared's unconscious body. The rest of the contestants watched them walk off, Chris then clears his throat.

"Anyways! Now we can get to the results!" Chris confirms, Ingrid was seen shaking her head and her eyes were back to normal. Chef placed Rainy down and Rainy opened her eyes before standing on her feet, she was back to her deadpanned face once again. Jared opened his eyes also, Hannah and Lia both put out their hands before they both helped Jared onto his feet before all three of them looked over at Chris.

"Indeed." Chef agrees.

"Alright, all of you had to deal with your fears for...about 4 minutes." Chris explains.

"WHAT!?" Everyone loudly questions.

"Yep, you all had to just deal with your fears for four minutes! It just felt like forever because you were all dealing with your fears." Chris confirms before laughing a little.

"Wait...I pressed a green button in my room, what does that mean?" Kyle questions while tilting his head.

"Right, I forgot to explain yours...basically your task was different from everyone else's, yours was to press the green button before four minutes was up, the green button being near the fire was to help you overcome your fear." Chris answers his question.

"So, did I get a point for my team?" Kyle asks once more.

"I'll get to that, so I'll answer the main question you're all wondering...Who won today's challenge?" Chris states while looking around.

"At least you're right about that, this time." Lia remarks.

"Well, I'll answer your guys question right now..." Chris confirms before everyone payed their complete attention to the host. Chris then closes his eyes and begins speaking up, **"The K-Shida's had...Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Evan, and Ingrid all survive their fears for long enough, meaning that the K-Shida's have five points."**

"Holy crap, we all actually did it!" Miriam says with a surprised look on her face.

"It's like I said...I'm not a disgrace to the Kamoshida's..." Jun simply states while he slightly smirked.

"But, the other teams have six members...let's see if The Losers Team took advantage of that." Chris continues to explain, Hannah and Alex both looked down upon hearing this. Chris then opens his eyes and he smirks upon remembering the results, **"The Losers Team had...Jun, Lia, and Fergy all survive their fears, while Alex, Hannah, and Brooke didn't."**

"W-W-What?..." Jared asks with a frown on his face.

"Wait! I pressed the red button on accident!" Brooke states, Hannah raised an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"Accident or not, **The Losers Team have three points...**Let's see if The Seven Souls did better or worse than them." Chris states before looking over at The Seven Souls, Sunny looked a little nervous by what was gonna happen. Chris then takes a deep breathe before giving the final results, **"The Seven Souls had...Rainy, Rae, Leo, Kyle, and Ciara all earn points for their team. Sunny was the only person who didn't."**

"R-REALLY!?" Leo loudly asks while looking over at Sunny.

"I-I'm not WEAK! If that's what you're wondering!" Sunny states before crossing his arms and looking away.

"This means that...**The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls are tied with five points, The Losers Team are in second place with three points...The Losers Team are going into tonight's elimination!" **Chris loudly exclaims, The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls both cheered at the news while The Losers Team looked at each other.

"..." The Losers Team remained completely quiet before they all looked back at Chris.

"Tonight, one of you will be sent home...See you losers tonight." Chris says to The Losers Team before he chuckled while walking away.

* * *

***After the Challenge***

The Losers Team were all seen walking back from the challenge which had just happened. They all entered their cabin with unhappy looks on each of their faces. Jared was seen directing everyone and so they had all decided to sit in a circle once more, Jared was seen with bandages on his forehead, cheek, arm, and even now had cracked and wet glasses.

"Okay...today we've suffered another elimination, we may not be on a losing streak, but we will be soon if we keep losing." Jared confirms while looking around the circle.

"Just cheer up Jared, at least you were able to earn a point for us this time!" Lia exclaims, she tries cheering up Jared.

"...That doesn't mean anything...I got hurt and didn't even have a choice to escape...and yet we still lost today's challenge despite my suffering." Jared responds pessimistically while looking over at Lia.

"So? Yeah, you got hurt, doesn't everyone?" Lia decides to ask a question.

"..." Jared remains quiet and he looks down after hearing this, he began thinking to himself while closing his eyes.

_"Don't worry dad, I'll try my best to afford the money to save you!" _He remembers these words before opening his eyes afterwards.

"Tell me Lia, What have you lost?" Jared answers Lia's question with a question of his own.

"...I-I've not lost m-much, but if I let my guard down for too long, I'll lose my channel, my friends, and-" Lia began answering Jared's question.

"You've lost nothing as of now...until you feel how I've felt, and feel like everything you did was for nothing, your statement will be invalid...I'm sorry, but it's easier to state your opinions on something than actually experience." Jared states, he sighs after saying all this while Lia frowned.

"J-Jared..." Lia tries responding to him while her eyes widened a bit.

"Lia, I care for you...doesn't mean I have to lie to you all the time...but I guess I will thank you for helping me out today." Jared simply says while looking at Lia's face.

"That's not exactly the smoothest way to say thanks, but I'll take it." Lia says with a slight smile before nervously chuckling a bit.

"So, Got any names anyone wanna throw out there?" Brooke questions.

"I believe that the people who got our team the points should deserve a point for today..." The Losers Team all heard, they all looked over at who said this...it was Alex.

"Why do you think that? Aren't you one of the people who didn't get a point for our team?" Hannah points out while questioning Alex's logic.

"Because I'm one of the reasons for our team losing, I think I should take some responsibility for that." Alex explains.

"Last elimination we also voted out someone who didn't get our team a point." Hannah immediately catches on.

"Exactly, I think it's fair, especially considering how Vince was voted out." Alex confirms confidently.

"Alright then, that leaves us with...You, Brooke, and Hannah." Jared says to Alex, Alex then nods.

"Yep." Alex confirms before he looks over at Fergy and he began thinking to himself, _"Plus, he needs more time to decide an answer."_

"So does that mean each of them will have to try and convince us to not vote for them?" Lia gets involved in the conversation.

"I guess so." Hannah answers after sighing.

"Alright then, guess I'll go first!" Brooke exclaims before she stood up and looked around at everyone. She then began thinking to herself before she claps her hands and began rubbing them. She eventually comes up with what to say and she smiles at everyone before deciding to speak, "So, I have clearly been useful in challenges, I have a girlfriend at home I need to earn this money for, and I didn't even lose today's challenge on purpose, I just picked up a blue bone which burnt me and made me stumble into the red button."

"Blue bone?" Jared questions while raising an eyebrow.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Hannah questions before she began thinking to herself.

"Have I ever lied before?~" Brooke simply asks a question of her own before giggling a little.

"Alright, Alex!" Lia exclaims while pointing at Alex, Alex then nods before he stood up next.

"Last elimination Vince was eliminated in a elimination I could only describe as...weird." Alex begins speaking, he then began thinking to himself before looking around the circle. He tries to see if there's any reaction, he focused specifically on Hannah and Fergy, he noticed Fergy was still thinking to himself and gave no reaction while Hannah kept on innocently smiling at Alex. He couldn't find anything strange about their reactions and so he decides to get back to speaking, "But last challenge I was able to get us the win thanks to me choosing Brooke, and I would honestly like to stay longer in this game, I messed up today...but so did Jared, we all make mistakes, it's how we bounce back from them is what makes us who we are."

"Oh, he's good." Lia comments while she had her camera out.

"Technically I won the challenge for us since I was the one who was the batter..." Brooke points out.

"All we needed was a single point because of how badly Ingrid failed, I'm pretty sure choosing Jared, Lia, or even Hannah would've led us to a win." Alex states before closing his eyes.

"I can't blame ya for leaving Fergy out." Hannah remarks before she looks over at Fergy before she scoots near him.

_"Neil...Fergy...Does it even matter what my name is?...I mea, no one's even paying attention to me." _Fergy thinks to himself inside his mind.

"Ferguson, What's wrong?" Hannah asks while rising an eyebrow.

"..." Fergy thinks of what to say before shaking his head and he stares at her, "...Me."

"Come again?" Hannah was very confused by Fergy's answer.

"I am what's wrong, I tried coming onto this show acting like I'm a cool guy, even when I kept making myself look like an idiot I kept trying to act like someone I wasn't, even when I tried helping my team win challenges I couldn't do so, the only reason why I earned a point for our team was because I was ToO GODDAMN SCARED TO EVEN PRESS IT!" Fergy shouts loudly at the end, it was like he was shouting at himself and this had made Hannah's eyes widen.

"F-Fergy?" Hannah asks before she gulps.

"THE ONLY REASON WHY I HAD BECAME BULLIED MYSELF WAS BECAUSE I KEPT SEEING OTHER KIDS TAKE IT HARDER THAN I DID, SO I DECIDED TO BE THE TARGET! THIS ENTIRE TIME I'VE BEEN ON THIS ISLAND, I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO MOVE PASS MY PAST BUT I JUST CAN'T!" Fergy continues to shout loudly, everyone stared at him with surprised look on their faces after hearing this.

"...So, you only acted the way you did because you wanted to escape from your previous life?...Y-You were only pretending?" Hannah tries double checking.

"Y-Yes...Apparently I can't even do that correctly..." Fergy responds while he began tearing up.

"I'm sorry to hear all of that...A-Are you l-lonely?" Hannah decides asking.

"Y-Yeah...I-I'm l-lonely." Fergy answers with tears in his eyes, Hannah then closes her eyes before hugging Fergy, Fergy wraps his arms around Hannah and accepted the hug immediately.

_"...Did Alex know?"_ Hannah remained completely quiet while she kept on hugging Fergy before she opened her eyes and looked at Alex.

"..." Alex looks back at Hannah before nodding at her, Hannah smiled a little after seeing this.

_"That's nice of him, looks like my target for tonight's been decided." _Hannah thinks to herself while she kept on hugging Fergy, she then eventually releases the hug along with Fergy.

"Okay, I'd say that alone should be Hannah's reason for staying in...it's a admirable reason." Jared admits while he smiled a little.

"Oooh~ You're smiling~" Lia teases Jared, Jared then blushes before looking away.

"Q-Quiet!" Jared tries to hide his embarrassment, Alex and Brooke watched all this before they both sighed to themselves.

"This game is truly about relationships...let's see which of us have stronger relationships with the others." Alex confirms while he stands up.

"Goodluck to you." Brooke simply states before putting out her hand, Alex then nods before he shook her hand and the two walked away afterwards.

* * *

***Elimination Ceremony***

The Losers Team were all seen in the distance, but the camera fast forwards to the team entering the light. Jared, Lia, Hannah, Fergy, Brooke, and Alex were all seen walking into the light before the camera then turns to the campfire which now had four torches inside of it. The camera slowly looked over at Chris and Chef while they stood behind the campfire with serious looks on both of their faces.

"Losers Team...It's Time." Chris states, the remaining members of The Losers Team all sat down at 6 out of the 21 stumps which were currently present at the Ceremony. They all stare at Chris and Chef, Chef was seen walking up to Chris carrying six torches, each torch had the name of each of the team's members on each torch. Chris then watches Chef stab the torches into the ground before he nods at him, "You never disappoint when it comes to torches."

"Of course I don't, I'm Chef motherf***ing Hatchet." Chef states while smirking.

"Look, saying your first name, then motherf***ing, and then your last name only works when I do it." Chris states before Chef rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He responds, Chris then turns around and stares at the Losers Team.

"Anyways, thank you guys for not interrupting me, not all teams are that nice." Chris confirms with a happy smile.

"It's 'cause we don't like eliminations like the others teams." Hannah confirms before giggling a little.

"Guess so, anyways, Do any of you have anything to say right here? If not, then I guess we could get straight to the votes." Chris questions before staring at everyone currently at elimination.

"I've got a few questions," Alex immediately says while raising his hand.

"Yes that-guy-with-the-glasses?" Chris questions while tilting his head.

"We can write or draw anything on the person we wanna vote for, correct?" Alex first his first question shot.

"Yep, last elimination with you guys proved that." Chris responds while nodding.

"Good to know, my next question is: Has any of the votes been rigged yet?" Alex asks another question.

"I don't know...has it?" Chris avoids answering the question and instead decides to vaguely answer his question.

"Thanks for the answer." Alex sarcastically responds before asking his final question, "Has anyone here found a hidden invincibility statue?"

"Time's up, it is time to vote." Chris immediately states which makes Alex smile.

_"I'll take that as a yes." _Alex says in his mind before Chris stares at everyone.

"Now...it's VOTING TIME!" Chris loudly announces while smirking at everyone, he looks over at Jared first. Jared was seen thinking to himself and he looks over at Chris before nodding at him and standing, he looks at Brooke and Alex. But, his eyes eventually gazes upon Hannah and Hannah was seen nodding at him, Jared blinks and he looks down, only for him to look back at Hannah before walking into the Confessional Room.

* * *

**_*After the Votes*_**

Fergy was the last contestant seen walking out of the Confessional Room, he sighed before closing to his eyes and thinking to himself about what he just did. He opened his eyes afterwards before looks over at Alex and Brooke also, Fergy looks away afterwards before placing the pen he used to vote onto Chris's podium. Chris then smiled at him before Fergy looks away and walks over to a stump before sitting down on one of the stumps.

"Alright..." Chris begins speaking, he then looks over at Chef while Chef walks over to them while he held the box which held all the votes inside of it. He walks over with the box before placing it down by the pen before he steps away from the podium. Chris simply looks over at the rest of the competitors, "Someone in this game has found the hidden immunity idol...if you'd like to play it, play it now."

"..." Jared gulps after hearing this before he decides to look around at the rest of his team after hearing the news. He knew that the entire elimination ceremony's results could be changed if the idol was played and so he looks over to see everyone's reactions. Evan was looking around also, Lia pulled out her camera like usual before she began filming everyone else's reactions, Hannah was frantically looking around, Brooke raised an eyebrow at the news before she looks like she begins thinking to herself, Fergy was looking down and was once again deep in thought which was probably because he was still conflicted with himself.

"Last chance..." Chris states once more while staring at everyone else, The Losers Team slowly looked over at Chris afterwards except for Fergy and they all waited in anticipation.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." No one said a thing and no one made a move to pull anything out or do anything.

"Alright, I'll go read the votes." Chris says before he opens the box up and Chef was seen placing the tray of marshmallows in front of him, there was six marshmallows. Chris decides to eat one while he pulls out the first picture and he stares at it with a straight face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"First vote...**Fergy**." Chris confirms before revealing the picture he picked up was a picture of Fergy, it had two X's on it.

"Wait, I thought we only agree to vote people off who lost the challenge?" Jared questions before once again looking around at the rest of his team. He then blinks before looking over besides him and he sees Lia with a new set of glasses, they looked the glasse Harry Potter wore. Jared then blinks before taking off his cracked glasses and puts on the new glasses.

"You're a wizard, Jared." Lia remarks before she laughed a little, Jared blinks before rolling his eyes.

"Now, let's see the next vote." Chris says before he then looks back into the box, everyone turned their attention back to Chris. Chris picks up the second marshmallow and four marshmallows were seen remaining on the tray. The host then pulled out the next picture, but he didn't say who the vote was for since he was still chewing his second marshmallow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Second vote, **Alex." **Chris confirms after swallowing his marshmallow before he turns the picture around to reveal a giant X-mark on Alex's name.

"Expected." Alex simply responds, he didn't seem too bothered by the vote while he looked over at Brooke. Brooke nods at him before they both looked back at Chris afterwards, they both knew who the next vote was gonna be for.

"Third vote, **Brooke." **Chris simply said very quickly, he had eaten the third marshmallow very quickly, he revealed Brooke's picture which had "by Alex" written on it, it was written in professional and nice handwriting.

"Clever." Brooke remarks while giggling after seeing this, she then looks over at Alex who had a slight smile on his face. Alex then nods back at her before they both looked back at Chris.

**"There's one vote each for Fergy, Brooke, and Alex**." Chris confirms before he then looks back into the box, everyone except for Fergy stared intently, anticipating the next vote.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fourth vote, **Alex." **Chris states before eating his fourth marshmallow after saying this.

"Sorry Alex, I never really made a video with you." Lia apologizes while looking down.

"Should've known the girl who voted out my friend would also vote for me." Alex comments after hearing this.

"T-This game isn't e-easy, okay!?" Lia states, she sweats a little after hearing this.

"...Gameplay wise you've made the wrong move." Alex responds before he looks away afterwards while Lia rubs her arm. Chris was seen swallowing his fourth marshmallow and so everyone once again gives the host the attention he wants without him needing to say anything this time. He then picks up his fifth marshmallow and begin chewing it before looks back in the box which contains all the votes before pulling out the next picture.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fifth vote, **Brooke." **Chris confirms before he turns around and shows the fifth vote after he finished his fifth marshmallow. The screen then focuses on the final marshmallow on his tray, the last marshmallow he was gonna eat.

"Sorry Brooke, but I just feel like Alex seems like the better person to not vote for." Hannah states while staring at Brooke, she slowly looks down after saying this and she looks regretful.

"It's okay, not everyone's gonna be on my side...but this final vote's gonna decide it all." Brooke responds before she looks back at Chris.

_"Alright, Lia and Brooke voted for Alex, Me and Hannah voted for Brooke...this final's vote down to either Jared or Fergy..."_ Alex analyzes in his head before he stares at Jared and Fergy.

"..." Jared and Fergy both remained completely quiet, Jared was seen sweating while watching the votes while Fergy kept on looking down and not reacting at all to anything that was happening.

"No matter what happens, we will all be a solid team...right?" Lia asks while looking around at the rest of her team, she puts her camera back in her pocket while asking the question.

"I don't think so, but I guess we'll have to wait and see." Jared responds which makes Lia gulp.

"Pay attention to me now." Chris says without yelling, The Losers Team all had listened and Fergy finally reacted by slowly looking up at Chris before nodding. Everyone then waits in anticipation while Chris was staring into the box and he saw the final vote. He picks up his sixth marshmallow before he began chewing it, everything felt like it was slow-motion as Chris picks up the final picture and pulls it out of the box.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sixth and Final vote..." Chris pauses for dramatic effect, he stares at everyone while they all remained in complete silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Brooke." **Chris reveals the final vote, it was a picture of Brooke with a giant X-mark on it.

"Well... shoot. Guess you guys couldn't handle me. I don't blame you, I'm as unpredictable as hell. Oh and Fergy...I'm gay. This ring confirms it." Brooke makes sure Fergy knows since before today, he was basically acting like she didn't have a girlfriend. Brooke showed Fergy her ring which had Brooke's and Valerie's initials on the ring. Fergy sees this before he sighs and nods.

"Y-Yeah, you're taken." Fergy responds before looking down afterwards.

"Alright, good to know..." Brooke says before she looks over at the rest of her team.

"Hey Brooke, I'm sorry to see you go home, I was looking forward to spending more time with you." Lia confirms while putting her hands on Brooke's shoulders.

"So me and you could do more videos?" Brooke asks with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, that and because I actually wanted to know you more...especially when it comes to your relationship with your girlfriend." Lia admits before she blushes lightly after saying this.

"Is it for Jared?~" Brooke asks.

"M-Maybe..." Lia answers before her blush appears more, this makes Brooke giggle.

"Well if I had one advice for you...just enjoy your time with him." Brooke says.

"So, do I have to make as much video as possible with him?" Lia questions with a confused look.

"No, just try to get to know him personally, you're not used to love, but the most important thing between people is building trust, you don't need a camera to do so." Brooke confirms while she kept on smiling at The YouTuber.

"O-Okay, thank you Brooke!" Lia exclaims before Brooke nods.

"You're welcome, eventually you will watch the sunset with Jared like you saw me and Valerie do." Brooke says very casually.

"Y-You saw me!?" Lia loudly asks while her face began turning entirely pink.

"Hey, What's going on over here?" Jared asks, he walks over to Brooke and Lia while asking his question.

"WEWERENOTTALKINGABOUTANYTHING!" Lia immediately answers, this makes Jared's eyes widen.

"Okaaay." Jared responds before looking on over at Brooke afterwards and he puts out his hand, "No hard feelings?"

"None at all." Brooke answers before she shakes Jared's hand, they both nod at each other before Brooke pulled her hand away along with Jared.

"Have a safe trip." Alex says to Brooke before he stood in front of her.

"GOODBYES ARE DONE!" Chris's voice was heard, then The Chain of Shame was seen appearing and it flies out of the forest. The collar snaps shut around Brooke's neck and she gulps after seeing this.

"A-Are you sure about-?" Brooke began asking, only for The Chain of Shame to immediately pull her and everyone watched while they saw Brooke go airborne for a bit. She was then pulled into the forest and was gone in an instant thanks to the new elimination device. Everyone remains completely silent after seeing The Chain of Shame get another victim, Chris then walks in front of everyone before standing in front of all of them.

"Now, you all can leave!" Chris immediately says very casually, The Losers Team listened to Chris and so they all walked away after the elimination had ended. Chef was then seen grabbing Brooke's torch before he throws it into the fire and her torch is slowly burnt in the campfire. The Losers Team were all seen walking away into the darkness after seeing their amount of team members go from six to five.

**_*Confession Begins*_**

_"Brooke is nice and is a beautiful girl, even if she is already taken and probably doesn't like me...but she ain't the first girl to feel that way about me." Fergy was seen looking at his options, he held Brooke's picture in his left hand. "Alex, I haven't spoken to him as much, but he's really trying to help me out and so voting him out would just be wrong." Fergy continued to weigh his options, he held Alex's picture on his right hand and so he sighs. Fergy stares at the box, he looks back at the pictures he has and so he decides to put Brooke's and Alex's photo back with the rest of his photos and he pulls out another photo, "I don't want any of them to be eliminated...so I'll vote..." The camera focuses on the picture which he was holding in both of his hands. Fergy then stares at the camera before revealing whose picture he chose...it was...**"Myself."  
**_

**_*Confession Ends*_**

The screen then showed Chris and Chef who both smiled at the camera after they both saw what the screen had just shown. "That's right! Fergy voted for HIMSELF!" Chris loudly says before he chuckles to himself while his smile turned into a smirk. "Who else voted for themselves? Who has the hidden invincibility statue? Who will be voted out next!?"

"Find out some of those answers, next time on-!"

**"TOTAL!"**

**"DRAMA!"**

**"MOVE ALONG!"**

_**"**_**_Learning that the tasks of their fate is in our hands" _**Jared and Hannah were seen staring at each other and nodding.

**_"_**_**'Do I put their lives before mine?'" **_Jared then looks at the camera and he stares at it before the screen glitches out.

_**Jefferz-**__**Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku (English Cover of Danganronpa: The Animation's outro)**_

**_"Whilst dancing to the tune of fear and despair ahead."_**

The camera suddenly cuts to a picture which shows Lia falling down.

**_"This reality is just a delusion set."_**

The camera slowly pulls away to show that Lia had fallen onto Jared.

**_"By the one who seeks out the truth behind us."_**

It revealed that Jared had then fallen onto Hannah, Fergy, and Alex.

**_"What's the point in tricking our own? (We just can't help it)."_**

Then it showed that Ingrid was jumping away, but she had accidentally jumped into Chloe.

**_"Thinking back of dreams from my childhood to become a hero echoes an-"_**

Chloe then had accidentally fallen onto Jun, Miriam, and Evan.

**_"'U-pu-pu.'"_**

The camera then cuts to Sunny, Rainy, and Ciara.

**_"As the wish, escape my lips,"_**

Sunny had fallen onto Leo, Rainy had fallen onto Rae, while Ciara had fallen onto Kyle.

**_"I see that words are just an idiot's reason to look to the unknown."_**

The camera then pulls out and reveals that it was the picture from Episode One where everyone fell down...but Kennedy, Li, Vince, Jackie, and Brooke were all missing from it. But the camera cuts to black as soon as the outro finished and showed-

**Total Drama: Move Along**

* * *

**Remaining Contestants:**

**The K-Shida's: ****Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Evan, and Ingrid.**

**The Losers Team: Jared****, Lia, Hannah, Alex, Fergy, and Brooke.**

**The Seven (It's actually Six) Souls: ****Sunny, Rainy, ****Rae, ****Leo, Kyle, and Ciara.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Eliminated: Kennedy (1st), Li (2nd), Vince (3rd), Jackie (4th), and Brooke (5th).**

**This time around, I apologize to Fritz Electroscreech for eliminating Brooke Sinclair, this elimination was planned ever since Episode 4 and so Brooke being sent home before the Merge was something I was always intending, the reasons for why I decided to send Brooke home was due to multiple reasons, one of which being that I was originally intending her and Fergy to be a duo but then I sorta found a plot for Fergy I found to be better and so Brooke wasn't in a duo, Alex ain't in a specific duo but I know that he's a character I can use and is someone I can have more fun writing rather than Brooke (The other duo is Jared and Lia). Now the thing about Brooke that kinda guaranteed me sending her home was because she didn't have much to lose (she has a girlfriend and I sorta written her to especially highlight that fact) and I don't think her personality was as solid as other contestant's (Jared is a pessimist, Lia is optimistic but also isn't that solid at love, Fergy is one of the most flawed people, Alex is smart but he had his friend eliminated already, and Hannah is...well I can't say anything because spoilers) and I don't think her personality didn't have much flaws.**

**Once again, I apologize for eliminating Brooke, anyways, this chapter was 24,000+ words long so I hope you people enjoyed it! If you have any issues with my portrayal of any of your characters then you can PM me on Discord or this site and suggest how I can improve their portrayals as long as it's not contradictory or makes the character completely different than they already are or it doesn't disrupt the current storylines too much. I'm trying to make this story as best as I can so if I'm doing something wrong, then I'll fix it as long as it improves the story and ain't just a bunch of flaming like it's a Discord War.**

**Speaking of Discord, here is my server link! (Nailed that transition):****_ discord . gg / MJ8qF9v_ (Without the spaces, of course) And the server is called _"Time, Fire, and War"_**

**And here we go with the next Question of the Day!:**

(For the people with OCs): Did you enjoy the "Scare Factor" this episode?

(For the people without OCs): Did you like the cameos/interns (Michael, Tyler, Robin, Fiona, Rival, Kay, and Yuki) from this episode?

**Now, I hope that you're all staying safe. I have been managing my Discord Server. It has Extra Content (A.K.A. mostly non-canon fun between OCs from all my TD stories), Bloopers (Improvised comedy for when I mess stuff up before they're fixed in the chapter...if I catch them), and Previews (Previews for the next chapter).**

**And yes I'm gonna keep sponsoring it so whoever reads the Author's Note: It's gonna become a trend. And it's time to end this chapter the way it's always meant to end...**

**PEACE OUT!**


	11. Episode 7: Food Wars

**For once, I'm updating this story twice a month! I'm pretty sure I'll be unable to keep up the pace, but at least this is a nice change of pace! Anyways, onto the Review Responses:**

**Fritz Electroscreech: She'll appear later on, in the Aftermath along with all the other elimination contestants so you're not wrong there, and explaining that a blue bone caused you to hit a button sounded like good enough reason to doubt her.**

**gamergirl101:**** Glad you like Phobia Factor.**

**Candela Monsoon:**** I hope you EnJoY this, then!**

**I'm glad to hear you didn't figure out it was Yuki who caused a square of fire around Kyle, I did like changing the design of Yuki and leaving out the japanese tattoo is something I did intentionally.**

**Robin is the son of Chris McLean, it's appropriate to feel bad for him.**

**You liking roller coasters (which is what Ingrid is afraid of) explains why you enjoyed her part. Ciara's fear was explained in the chapter but I can't blame you for the giant question mark above your head. Also Lia's fear wasn't really explained, so I'll explain it, her fear is basically losing her job as a YouTuber and being left in the dust by someone copying her content.**

**Glad to see you liked Brooke, but Fergy's change will continue here.**

**Yeah, I tortured the hell out of Jared with his fears and thankfully, Fiona was there to give them all to Jared.**

**Well, here is the n-n-next chapter!**

**Nobody245:**** Glad to see some of the fears impressed you, Miriam's fear is empty spaces which is why there was nothing in her room. Also Ciara's fear is listening to Skrillex for an hour, but I requested if I changed it to Skillet and Ciara's creator accepted the change.**

**What's happening during the song is supposed to go along with what is also happening in the lyrics, but I can't blame ya for nearly getting lost with what was happening, people's reading speed varies and trying to keep up with the song along with the story is very tricky and is something I try working on. Yep, I hope you continue worrying for Evan Herbert, especially since it'll stay that way until he may or may not be eliminated.**

**The "interns" don't like being called that, and they thought they were "helpers" rather than interns, especially since "interns" isn't the most positive thing to be called in Total Drama.**

**The things you list are some of the reasons why I eliminated her, so while she had a lot going for her, that's what made eliminating her more of an option for me. Also trust me, there's more surprises this chapter.**

**Trust me, I try my best to make the best chapters I can with each new one! Also there's gonna be three Aftermaths, the first one will be right before the Merge (So, it'll be Episode 12).**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**** Glad that you enjoyed the scare factor.  
Funny how you call a 20K+ chapter short XD.  
Yeah, showing everyone in the challenge and their fears was a priority, especially considering the challenge.  
I will add to what you're saying here, Alex and Brooke were also the only options The Losers Team considered choosing so that could be another reason you suspected one of them going home.**

**PurpleShadowManipulator:**** Don't worry, the Discord server is where you can speak with me about the story, but I'm glad you respect me enough to post this review anyways.**

**I love how you mashed Phobia, Fear, and Scare into one word there, and not directly stating everyone's fears was intentional since not all fears could be explained given the circumstances.**

**Honestly I wish I came up with this idea sooner, but I hope you enjoy part 2 of Fergy's change in this chapter!**

**Great job on predicting Brooke's elimination! (Even if you did originally think she was likely to make it to the Merge). Don't worry, things will happen to The Losers Team this chapter, along with all the other teams.**

**And now with all those Reviews being responded to, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I can't say the magic word since I've already used it so...TRANSITION!**

* * *

***Intro Begins***

_**7Lions-Born To Run**_

_**"Yeah, y'all know what it is"**_

The camera turns on and shows **Kyle **walking around during night and he yawns before casually catching a baseball with his right hand, when the baseball goes into his hand, the background around him changed into a color, it was white with two red stitches (A.K.A. virgules) going down vertically on the left and right side of the screen, Kyle then looks at the camera.

_**"Sometimes you gotta push through all your obstacle, Nah mean?"**_

Nothing but a white background was seen and the white background had a giant red x-mark on it.

_**"No matter what the options are"**_

**Evan **was seen holding a bow and arrow while he had his closed, a quick flash shows Evan holding a gun while wearing a police officer costume, he then opens his eyes and is in his regular clothing and he fires the arrow from the bow, this causes his background color to be silver.

_**"There is no lose, there is no fail"**_

After that, the camera cuts to **Miriam**, she had her eyes closed and she was seen doing her dance she did in Episode 4 for her Dare, she had no background and instead a ring of fire surrounding her.

_**"Let's go"**_

**Alex **was seen saying "Let's go" before he presses record on his camera and a giant red dot was seen as his background.

_**"Seems like life go lightning speed, Slow it on down, baby, just to breathe"**_

**Chloe **was seen playing the drums before a lightning bolt strikes behind her and she quickly drops her drumsticks and covers her ears as she was shaking, her background color was purple.

_**"It's cold outside, adjust your sleeve, Got here late like just to leave"**_

**Jun** was seen smirking at the camera while he was adjusting his sleeves, his background was light green and he chuckles at it.

_**"Wings on my shirt and I cannot fly, Asked do I love her but I cannot lie"**_

Nothing but a white background was seen and the white background had a giant red x-mark on it.

_**"Open up the door like can I ride, Heart made of stone and I cannot cry"**_

The camera cuts to **Fergy **stopping a motorcycle he was riding, only for him to be sent flying off the motorcycle, the background for Fergy while he was in the air was shown to be light green, then he lands on the ground on his back.

_**"Hand on the glass, I can feel the rain"**_

**Rainy** was seen looking in the mirror while she had a straight face, she had her left hand on the glass, the background for her was grey and it was raining around her.

_**"You don't want to fight and I feel your pain"**_

Then, **Ingrid **was seen putting on her mittens while her background was white with red dots spread all over the background.

_**"But I gotta go hard, gotta go far"**_

**Hannah **walked out the Confessional Room before taking a deep breath and she began walking away.

_**"That don't mean that we gotta fall apart"**_

Until **Ciara **approached Hannah with her guitar and she winks at her, Hannah blinks and sighs to herself before smiling at Ciara after the wink, they had a pink background.

_**"I'ma stand tall for all of us"**_

**Leo** was seen sitting on a chair, he was looking down before he stood up from his chair and looked at the screen, he had a yellow-green colored background.

_**"Cause fate on the phone and they calling us"**_

**Lia **was seen dialing a phone number while smiling and very casually, the background behind her was brown.

_**"We came from the ground and we crawling up"**_

**Rae **was seen simply staring at the screen, the right side was black and it took up most of the screen but there was some white seen on the left side of the screen.

_**"You can feel it in ya fist when you ball it up"**_

**Sunny **crumbles his fist and his background color was yellow, he then punches the screen and the glass for the screen shatters.

_**"Come on"**_

The screen then cuts another camera which shows **Jared** was seen saying this part before his black colored background turns into dark clouds which cover him up.

_**"If the sky turns black! It don't matter!"**_

_Robin was seen stopping Evan by quickly holding his knife to his throat before the headbutt could connect._

_**"We know the sun is coming up!"**_

_Fiona lastly picks up a book before she swings it at Jared._

_**"Built so strong, It won't shatter!"**_

_Kyle's eyes widened and he immediately falls onto his butt while the girl with long red hair waved at him before the elevator's door closed. The elevator goes up while Kyle began panicking and he runs around the room while the flat screen TV fell off the wall, the TV began burning too._

_**"We were Born To Run"**_

Chris was seen letting go of a rope which was attached to a helicopter which Chef was flying.

_**"(Sky turn black, It won't matter)"**_

Chris then smirked after landing on his feet, he then stood in front of all the remaining 17 contestants and he pulls out a gun.

_**"(Built so strong, Won't shatter)"**_

**Kennedy, Li, ****Vince, Jackie, and Brooke **were all seen standing on the side while Chris raised his gun into the air.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-Run)"**_

The remaining contestants all got into running formation, except for Fergy who just slipped and faceplants onto the ground.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-)"**_

Chris then fires the gun which causes three Chains of Shame to all clamp around Kennedy's, Li's, Vince's, and Jackie's necks before they were dragged away by the Chains of Shame.

_**"(Sky turn black, It won't matter)"**_

The remaining 17 competitors were all seen running off and Chris moves out the way and smirks while watching them run, except for Fergy who was trying to catch up with them.

_**"(Built so strong, Won't shatter)"**_

Explosions began going off around the competitors while they kept on running, Lia had her phone out and it looks like she was planning to take a selfie.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-Run)"**_

Fergy then accidentally trips onto Leo and Leo trips onto Chloe, and basically everyone falls down thanks to Fergy, Lia drops her phone and it takes the picture of everyone.

_**"(We were Born To Ru-Ru-)"**_

The camera then shows a picture of everyone falling on the ground before the screen slowly fades to black.

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 7: Food Wars**

* * *

***The K-Shida's***

The camera was seen turning on before entering the K-Shida's cabin which had a giant 'K' on it, Jun had presumingly placed it there since his ego was that big. It entered the house before looking around the place, Evan was seen looking at Jackie's prosthetic leg which The-girl-with-no-stereotypes had accidentally left behind. He then slowly looks over at the leader for his current team, Jun Kamoshida, Jun was currently seen entering the cabin very casually before he went over to his bed and he laid down on it.

_"I couldn't find a hidden immunity ido-I mean hidden invincibility statue...no matter, I'm Jun Kamoshida, Jesus's favorite person and will be the person to carry on my father's business in the future!" _Jun tells himself inside of his mind, there were absolutely no hint of doubt in anything he had thought to himself.

_"He looks so full of himself, but Miriam told me to speak to him." _Evan explains inside of his mind.

"I can't approach Jun because I'll probably more likely make the chat with him worse since I know he'll try pissing me off." Evan imitates Miriam's voice before he chuckles after doing so.

"Well, I can't say she's wrong...but here we go." Evan confirms before he then stares at Jun before he began walking up to him.

"Who dares to approach me!?" Jun loudly asks before sitting up on his bed and he looks over to Evan, who was standing by his bed.

"I dare to approach you...that sounded cooler inside my head." Evan immediately comments to himself before he shook his head and puts on a straight face.

"Ah, well if it isn't the main character of Dear Evan Hansen?" Jun questions while staring at him.

"What's up with all the references to that musical? Anyways, no, I'm Evan Herbert." Evan states with some annoyance already heard in his voice.

"Meh I don't care for your name, you're getting sent home next if we lose the next challenge, anyways." Jun dismisses Evan before looking away from The Sharpshooting Loner and he looks ahead of him.

"What makes you think that?" Evan asks while having a wider smile than usual, trying his best to not get ticked off at Jun.

"Because I'm gonna wait until I vote out all of Miriam's allies before finally getting her out, you're just a pawn in all of this." Jun states very confidently.

_"No wonder why Miriam didn't want to be the one to speak with you!" _Evan remarks inside of his mind before speaking out without using twitter app to do so, "And what makes you so confident with this face?"

"Simple, I've got the numbers. You don't. End of story." Jun says before getting off his bed and he stands on his two feet, he begins walking away after saying this.

"Don't be so sure of things, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place." Evan states while Jun began walking away, however, Mr. Herbert walked behind Jun, trying to continue his conversation with him.

"Guess I will have to make sure no unlikely events are gonna take place, then...could you please stop talking to me now? I gotta speak with my son." Jun responds while he kept looking away from Evan and he opened the door in front of him. He looks at Evan after requesting him this.

"Who is your so-called 'Son'?" Evan asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Jesus Christ, duh." Jun answers before slamming the door in front of him, Evan groans after Mr. Kamoshida did this.

"...Of course." Evan responds while rolling his eyes before turning around and he walks away from the door afterwards before he began speaking to himself, "Wait, What was the point to talking with him!?"

_"Funny thing is, I just noticed there was no point in talking with Jun, I just told Evan to do so." _Miriam admits inside of her mind before she nervously chuckles after thinking this to herself.

Speaking of Miriam, she was currently seen scouting around the forest so she could come across a wild Chloe. But, she was also aware that she'd also have to talk with Ingrid which is something she doesn't mind too much, Ingrid was never really one to annoy her and she was mostly shy, the problem is, Chloe appears to always be around the awkward goth girl. Combine that with the fact that Chloe gets more easily triggered than a gun, that makes the duo a bit hard for Miriam to speak with them sometimes, speaking of who.

"Wow! I should really let you cook more often!" Chloe exclaims before she grabbed some steak and began chewing it apart like an animal.

"T-Thank y-you." Ingrid responds while smiling at the punk drummer.

_"At least this cooking session didn't go badly this time." _Miriam comments in her head, she then heard footsteps coming from behind her. Miriam instinctively jump into the air and uses a tree branch to swing onto a big tree branch which is able to hold her. She looks down and sees that it was Jun Kamoshida, Jun was seen approaching Chloe and Ingrid, Miriam watches all of them while trying her best to stay behind the tree she's on while she remains standing on her branch.

"Hello ladies, Oooh~ A steak." Jun says before staring at the steak he saw on the grill.

"W-Would you like o-one?" Ingrid asks before pulling out a plate from a pack of plates which she had placed on a stump.

"Yes, I would love to eat a deliciously cooked rich steak from you, my dear~" Jun answers politely while smiling at her.

"A-A-A-Alright." Ingrid stutters more than usual before she puts a steak onto the plate.

_"So Jun is flirting with Ingrid who is two votes because she's with Chloe..." _Miriam thinks to herself before she notices a small pebble on the branch she's on before she smirks while staring at it.

"H-Here you g-go." Ingrid says while giving Jun his plate, Jun then nods at her.

"Thank you, I should make you a cook for my company." Jun comments before he grabs a gold fork from out his pocket.

"I'll be the music provider while Ingrid cooks for you guys, then." Chloe states, interjecting herself into the conversation.

"Sorry, I prefer rich and classical music over degenerate music, no offense." Jun says while winking at Chloe, Ingrid couldn't see Jun's wink since she was putting her steak on her plate.

"W-We all have o-our opinion on things, a-as long as we can a-accept others opinions, t-there's no point for p-pointless arguments." Ingrid says before she gets a knife and a fork, she begins cutting a piece of steak while sitting down on a stump.

"I don't like to get into pointless arguments either, so as long as you keep preaching your words like I'm preaching the existence of jesus, it can reduce my annoyance in this world." Jun states before he looks at the stump behind him.

"That's good to h-hear...I-I t-think?" Ingrid responds, she was confused as to how to exactly respond to Jun.

_"Jun is such a pain in the-" _Chloe begins grumbling inside her mind, she then looks up and notices Miriam.

_"Distract him."_ Miriam mouths to Chloe, Chloe then nods before she picks up a pebble of her own which was by her stump before she immediately came up with an idea.

"Hey Jun! I see jesus in the sky!" Chloe shouts while pointing ahead of them into the sky.

"Whereismylordandsavior!?" Jun immediately responds before looking at the direction Chloe pointed him to, Ingrid looked with Jun. Miriam then chuckles before she throws a pebble which hits the back of Jun's head, Jun then clutches the part of his head that had gotten hit. He immediately turned around at the a second after Miriam hid back behind her tree, "Who threw that pe-!?" He was loudly asking.

_"HIYAH!" _Chloe states in her mind, she throws her pebble which hits Jun's cheek and makes him drop his plate of food and fall onto the ground, Ingrid gasped upon seeing this.

"Grrr..." Jun begins growling while rubbing his left cheek while frowning, the left cheek was the one hit by Chloe's pebble.

"A-Are you o-okay!?" Ingrid questions while going over to Jun, Jun looks over at her and his frown transformed into a smirk.

"Yeah...even though I lost my perfect dish of steak which you worked so hard to make..." Jun responds before he puts on a frown, unlike Chloe, his fake facial expressions were actually convincing.

"I-I don't care about the s-steak, I care a-about your safety a-and well being." Ingrid confirms while crumbling her fists.

"Awww, you're such a good person~" Jun comments, Chloe's eye was seen twitching after hearing this. Miriam simply rolled her eyes before she began thinking to herself.

* * *

***The Losers Team***

The camera cuts away from the K-Shida's and instead decides to show The Losers Team who had taken an 'L' as big as the one on their cabin last episode. The camera then enters the team's cabin where everyone was seen awake. It decides to focus on Jared and Lia who both were seen on a computer which Lia had brought with her, Jared was currently teaching The YouTuber how to edit.

"Okay, you really need to organize your video files." Jared states while crossing his arms.

"I already know what each file contains, it's not like I'll forget which clips are for which video." Lia complains.

"Your files aren't organize from A-Z, putting some clips into random joke folders is just a waste of space, and your computer is one percent away from one hundred." Jared immediately points out all of the flaws when it comes to Lia and her clips/file organization.

"You're making it sound worse than it really does." Lia stubbornly responds, Jared sighs.

"A speck of dust has just landed on your computer." Jared points out another small thing which no one else seemed to mind.

"I should've given you worse glasses last night." Lia states before frowning and she crosses her arms.

"Hey, at least I can call myself a wizard now." Jared immediately jokes around after hearing this, Lia chuckles a bit and her frown automatically went away before she looks at Jared.

"And even still, you're less magical than grass." Lia remarks while smiling at Jared.

"Hey, Hey!" Lia and Jared both heard, they both looked behind them and noticed that it was Hannah who said this.

"Hey Hannah!" Lia happily greets The Heartthrob.

"Sup." Jared simply and calmly greets Hannah, Hannah walked to them with a happy smile.

"Hello Jared and Lia, I take it you're both working on Lia's channel?" Hannah asks while tilting her head to the right as she puts her finger on her mouth.

"Yeppity, Yeup, Yep!" Lia answers, repeating herself in different and...creative ways.

"She's gonna need a lot of help." Jared confirms, Lia nervously chuckles after hearing this.

"Alright then, Jared, I need help." Hannah says which makes Jared raise an eyebrow.

"What do you need help with?" Jared questions.

"Fergy, I need help talking to him, he's recently gone from his normal self into a wimpier version of Scott Pilgrim." Hannah quickly explains.

"Wasn't he always just a wimpier version of Scott Pilgrim?" Jared points out, Hannah then blinks and looks up.

"Yeah, but he's sad to watch, I need your help with speaking to him!" Hannah quickly responds which makes Lia nervously smile.

"Why can't I help try making him speak?" Lia asks, she sounds like she was trying to prevent herself from sounding less happy.

"Because I don't want to interrupt your work, and also because Jared's a perfectionist so I know he might know a way to get Fergy to speak." Hannah answers very confidently, Jared blinks before he looks down and began thinking.

"I know how to cheer people up though!" Lia tries insisting, Hannah sighs before shaking her head.

"Sorry Lia, I just don't trust you as much as I trust Jared...after all, he is the leader." Hannah confirms before looking over at Jared, Lia did the same.

"Jared...Will you accept Hannah's offer?" Lia asks before holding her breath in afterwards, _"Why is Hannah only getting Jared's help? She gave a reason...but it feels like there's more to it than that..."_

"In order for me to be the best team leader I can, I need to take care of my teammates, sorry Lia." Jared answers before he began walking away from Lia while Lia's eyes widen.

"Oh..." Lia simply responds before looking back at Hannah.

"Sorry for doing this." Hannah apologizes, Lia then nervously chuckles and began sweating.

"N-No, it's okay." Lia says, trying her best to keep being her happy normal self.

"Okay!" Hannah happily exclaims before she turns around and walked over to Jared while Lia watched them.

_"Why am I so nervous? It's not like Jared will abandon me and will start being with Hannah more...right?" _Lia begins asking in her mind, she slowly frowned and began looking down after questioning herself.

Jared and Hannah were both seen walking on over to Fergy, Fergy was seen sitting on top of his bed and looking down. Jared then climbs on top of his bed before Hannah followed him afterwards and the two of them sat in front of the-sad-guy-with-no-stereotypes. The pessimistic perfectionist decides to analyze Fergy first and he adjusts his harry potter looking glasses so he could get a clear view of Fergy's face.

"Yep, he's definitely not in the best mental state." Jared confirms before he pokes Fergy's right cheek, Fergy didn't react at all to this.

"It's concerning to watch, for sure...he always acted so cool despite him not really being cool, and now he's not reacting to anything and he looks like he's been scarred for life." Hannah states, she began thinking to herself and she slowly begins to stop smiling while she said all this.

"Hey, Neil Ferguson?" Jared asks while snapping his finger in front of Fergy's face.

"Yes...I'm Neil Ferguson...the punchline of every joke..." Fergy responds, he was quieter than normal and he spoke more slowly.

"Sounds a bit too harsh, but that's rich coming from me." Jared immediately points out to himself.

"Neil...Why don't you like going by your first name?" Hannah questions, she had a straight face while asking this.

"Because...kids always told me to Kneel...and I always had listened to them...one time, a kid pissed all over me while I was kneeling..." Fergy explains, he begins tearing up while answering the question.

"Did you have anyone to talk to regarding this?" Jared questions, he now sounded concerned for Fergy.

"It was always just me...I always saw how other kids were being bullied and noticed they took it harder than I did." Fergy explains, this made Hannah gulp while she listened to Fergy speak.

"And because you didn't want those kids to suffer like that...you decided to be the one who people bullied, instead." Jared confirms about Fergy without him even needing to say this fact.

"S-So, he w-was bullied so much that h-he was always alone?" Hannah realizes while looking down a bit.

"Yep...Honestly, I can completely sympathize with you, Fergy." Jared confirms which made Hannah's eyes widen while she looks over at him.

"H-How s-so?" Fergy asks, he looks up at Jared after hearing what he said.

"I'm normally just a lone wolf, and when my dad died...I felt completely alone in this world...and every time someone called me the perfect weakling...I take it to heart." Jared explains while looking down, he began laughing a little after doing so. He notices that he began tearing up and so he began staring at his hands upon realizing this. He scolds himself over this, "Guess I am a weakling...I'm crying over remembering some stupid memories..."

"Jared...Fergy..." Hannah says while looking at the both of them, Lia was then seen jumping onto the bed which made Hannah jump a bit.

"I've heard everything, and honestly...I'm sorry to hear how much you two have been through..." Lia says as sincerely as she can express herself, she puts her head down while saying all this.

"Y'know, when I first spoke with Fergy about all of this, I didn't expect things to end up like this." Everyone heard the final member of The Losers Team, it was Alex. Alex then hopped onto the bed afterwards and the entirety of The Losers Team were now on top of Fergy's bed. They all looked at one another before all of them turned their attentions to Jared and Fergy.

"Well, the mood has definitely shifted." Lia immediately tries joking around, however no one was laughing.

"I guess you could say that, but I guess we all earned our team name by now." Alex remarks.

"Yeah, I'm a loser..." Jared immediately responds before closing his eyes.

"Whether I'm Neil or Fergy, I'm always gonna be a loser." Fergy states, he crumbles his fist while saying this.

"How about we all be losers together?" Lia, Alex, Jared, and Fergy all heard before they all looked over at who suggested this, Hannah Jordan. Hannah then takes a deep breathe before deciding to clarify what she's saying, "We've all got our own pasts, we've all got our own personalities, and we've all got a full future ahead of us all." Hannah begins saying, she then finishes her sentence, "But we don't have to do it all alone...let's all promise to never attempt to betray each other, alright?"

"...Yeah, I agree with that!" Lia declares before she nods at Hannah.

"Of course you do." Jared remarks quietly before laughing a little and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Sure, and if there's any other secrets amongst us, spill it out now." Alex states before looking around the circle.

"...I've got nothing left to hide...but maybe I won't be alone this time." Fergy states before he stares at the rest of his team.

"As a professional pessimist, I can tell your cynicism won't ever go away...but how you let it affect you will matter the most." Jared states, nodding at Fergy.

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in my mind." Fergy confirms before The Losers Team all looked at Hannah.

"I'm glad to hear we're all on the same page!" Hanna exclaims with a cheery smile.

"Hey! There can only be one girl on this team who cheerily smiles all the time!" Lia jokingly says, this time the rest of the team actually got a bit of a laugh out of Lia's joke.

* * *

***The Seven Souls***

The camera cuts away from a team that just keeps getting closer with each other, to one of the two extremely dysfunctional teams on this season. The team this time is The Seven Souls and so the camera looks around before entering through the door for The Seven Soul's cabin. The camera then notices Sunny and Leo, it then decides to zoom into the two's conversation.

"I'm not weak, I'm not weak. I am not...WEAK." Sunny was seen repeating to himself while walking around in a circle.

"Yeah, you're not weak...you were just unlucky yesterday." Leo adds on, he wasn't stuttering like he normally was.

"Exactly, thank you for helping me out, you may be weak, but at least you're decent." Sunny responds before Leo nods.

"I try my best...but yesterday showed that I'm not completely useless like a idiotic water goddess whose named after water." Leo comments which Sunny sighs to.

"Guess you've got a point there, but don't let that get to your head." Sunny commands The Lionheart Brawler while pointing at him.

"Got it..." Leo responds before the two of them heard walking noises, they both looked over and saw Kyle walk up to them with his eyes closed.

"Well at least you ain't a succubus, if that were the case I wouldn't feel like I'd be walking around." Kyle was seen talking while sleepwalking, Sunny and Leo watched on with confused looks on each of their faces.

"Mind snapping him out of his "paranormal" dream he's having?" Sunny requests while looking over at Leo, Leo then nods before walking over to Kyle and he puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Kyle...What are you doing?" Leo questions before Kyle opened his eyes, The Laid-Back Baseballer then looked around before staring at Leon Salvatore.

"I was just having a dream about a girl who was from the SCP Foundation even though I'm not even straight..." Kyle answers which made Leo blink before he slowly hugged him.

"You need some help..." Leo comments which made Kyle laugh a bit.

"This coming from the guy who's with Sunny?" Kyle points out before looking over at Sunny.

"Now I wish that you would have stayed asleep, because you're annoying me already." Sunny states before gritting his teeth and crumbling his fists.

"Honestly I am surprised that I annoy your more than Rae does, although that's probably because she doesn't have as much time to do so." Kyle comments while Leo finishes his hug with Kyle and he decides to watch Sunny and Kyle's interaction.

"Believe me, she annoys me the most, it's like she is trying to take Rainy away from me and she doesn't even look bothered by most things...she may not be disobedient, but I've heard from Rainy that Rae would love to annoy me every day if she could!" Sunny shouts, Kyle raises an eyebrow after hearing Sunny say all of this.

"You're still gonna target me though, correct?" Kyle decides to question, Sunny's words having caught his attention.

"Well as much as it pains me to say this...you are useful in some challenges that requires aim, Rae is just a more annoying version of Rainy in my eyes." Sunny answers with brutal honesty.

"Damn...you really don't know Rae, do you?" Kyle asks another question while Sunny rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I don't need to, I'm the leader so I call the shots, whether she or you like it or not." Sunny states while glaring at Kyle, Kyle sighs upon hearing this.

"I genuine have no idea how Leo can stand you...honestly you're the one thing I wish I can genuinely forget about." Kyle responds very honestly before he turns around and begins walking away from Leo.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't~" Kyle heard Sunny behind him, but he closes his eyes and sighs, deciding to not let himself be bothered by The Delinquent's words.

"S-Sunny!" Kyle then heard Leo's voice, he then stops walking before turning around...but the first thing he sees upon turning around is a fist. Kyle was able to just move out the way of the punch before it could land and he stumbles backwards before standing on his two feet. He lets out a sigh of relief while looking down before looking up and he saw that Sunny had punched the door to their cabin off, Sunny then smirks at Kyle while he continues to crumble his fist.

"Poor door...it did nothing wrong." Kyle says while looking at the door, completely ignoring Sunny.

"I WILL END YOU!" Sunny shouts before charging at Kyle once more, Kyle smirks upon seeing this before he grabs his blanket off his bed which he uses to throw it into Sunny's face. Sunny was blinded by the blanket for a bit and he stops running so he can get the blanket off him. He is able to eventually get the blanket off of him, however when he got the blanket off, Kyle was nowhere to be seen.

"..." Leo remained completely quiet while watching Sunny before he gulps a bit.

"...I'll get that bastard...eventually." Sunny declares before he kicks Kyle's blanket away from him and walks away. The camera focuses on the blanket while it lands by Kyle's bed before a hand was seen grabbing the blanket and pulling it under Kyle's bed. The camera then revealed who grabbed the blanket and who was under the bed, it was Kahlin Morale himself.

"The morale of today, things aren't viable...can be viable." Kyle says to the camera before winking at it and he puts the blanket above him. He then turns away from the camera before he mutters to himself, "Now, to go speak with a teenager looking succubus from the SCP Foundation, I wonder how the chat is gonna go." Kyle then slowly began falling asleep under his own bed.

The camera decides to cut away from the boys of The Seven Souls and focus on the girls for this dysfunctional team with an inaccurate name. The first girls that were currently seen were Rainy and Rae, Rae was currently seen coming out the bathroom with her normal clothes on. Rainy then overheard some guitar strings from outside before looking over at Rae.

"It sounds like Ciara is trying to work on her Mariah Carey covers again." Rainy comments while looking outside.

"Let's try annoying her." Rae says the first think she thinks, she then began walking out of the cabin. Rainy then blinks before she sighs and decides to follow Raven out of the cabin and the two of them approach Ciara. Ciara looks over at the both of them while she played her guitar, she then puts her guitar down before standing up and smiling at the most emotionless girls on their team which wasn't saying much since she was the only other girl on their team.

"Hello ladies and...ladies, What brings you two to me? Threesome?" Ciara asks while tilting her head, she awaits their answers after saying this.

"I'm straight." Rae immediately points out.

"I just can't catch a break out here, can I?" Ciara responds before sighing to herself.

"I'm bisexual, but that's only because no one's really ever gotten to know me." Rainy answers which made Ciara gasp a bit.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Ciara says before she began stroking Rainy's right cheek.

"Hey Ciara, you can play guitar...correct?" Rae asks which makes Ciara nod while she looks at her.

"Yes I can, that's what I've been constantly doing since I've gotten here." Ciara answers before Rae then blinks.

"I've got an idea...how about you begin playing a random song?" Rae suggests.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Ciara announces before she began playing an acoustic guitar version of "Zombie" from The Cranberries (Cover is by Violet Orlandi, Rest In Peace to Dolores O'Riordan).

**_"In your head! Zombie, Zombie, Zombie-ie-ie. What's in your head? In your head!? Zombie, Zombie, Zombie-ie-ie." _**Rae immediately sings as best as she can, Ciara's eyes widen upon hearing Rae sing so well, Rainy even smiled a bit upon hearing Rae's singing.

"Wow! You're a natural at this!" Ciara says in amazement, Rae lets out a bit of a chuckle after hearing this.

"Thank you, it's one of the things people aren't freaked out about upon realizing something about me." Rae confirms which makes Ciara frown before she pats her head.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Ciara repeats the exact same thing she just said a few moments ago.

"You don't know the half of it." Rae responds while smirking a bit at The Female Guitarist.

"Hey...Rae and Ciara?" Rainy asks, the other two girls both looked over at Rainy after hearing this.

"Yes?" Ciara asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Tak?" Rae questions with a straight face.

"Nani?" Ciara asks 'what' in japanese while staring at Rae.

"It's Polish." Rae confirms which language she was speaking.

"Makes sense." Ciara finishes their exchange of words before looking back over at Rainy.

"Do you two hate my brother?" Rainy asks while she held her own hands, Ciara then chuckles nervously.

"I don't know him that well, but from what I've seen and felt..." Ciara begins speaking before she began thinking to herself about how to answer as nicely as she cou-

"He's a really big d***head and he's the most aggressive guy I've ever met, and not in a good way." Rae essentially answers for Ciara without Ciara saying anything else.

"When you put it like that, it sounds a bit harsh." Ciara responds before rubbing her arm a bit.

"Don't worry, I don't like him either, but it's not he is the worst human being, after all, he hasn't killed my parents." Rae jokingly says, but Ciara takes a step away after hearing this.

"You have a strange sense of humor...I wish your boyfriend the best of luck going forward." Ciara comments before Rae stares at her.

"What'cha tryin' tah say?" Rae's low and sluggish-sounding Californian-accent goes away and now she sounds like a slightly lower pitched Leshawna, she had her hands on her hips after hearing Ciara's response.

"I'll just take the answers I can get..." Rainy responds before she stares at the cabin for a bit, thinking about what Sunny could be doing and planning right now. She then looks away from the cabin and once again her emotionless face appears. The camera then looks over at the cabin before the camera sees the door to the cabin fall down.

The screen cuts to Sunny who was currently storming away from Kyle's bed since Kyle had seemed to have had disappeared. However, Kyle had really hidden under the bed and Sunny had believed that Kyle probably ran out of the cabin. He then walks over to Leo before standing right in front of The Lionheart Brawler.

"Hey...Leo." Sunny demands Leo's attention, Leon then nods before staring up at Sunny's face.

"Yes Sunny?" Leo questions before Sunny began thinking to himself about how to keep Leo in line...then, he suddenly got an idea.

"I _w_o_n_'_t _h_u_r_t _y_o_u_~" Sunny says to Leo with a devilish smile on his face,_ he said the same words to Leo that he said in their conversation that had broke Leo. Leo's eyes widened upon hearing these words and he slowly nods before _he sees and feels Sunny._ He looks back at Sunny before he closes his eyes and _S_u_n_n_y _k_i_s_s_e_d _L_e_o_._

_"I'm too weak to stop a kiss...and this is the only kiss I'll ever get..." _Leo thinks to himself, the screen cuts back and forth to Sunny who was seen trash talking Leo.

_**(Episode 3)** "Pathetic, you couldn't even stop a kiss? Can you stop this!?" Sunny shouts before he slaps Leo right in his face, Leo then begins tearing up after feeling Sunny slap his face so harshly._

**_"Even if I did fight, I'm just too weak to do anything..."_**_ Leo's past memories begin overtaking his mind._

**(Now)** "Even if you did fight, you'd be too weak to beat me...wouldn't you?~" Sunny asks with a smirk.

_**(Episode 5, Part One)** Leo was seen putting his arms up while Sunny was seen charging at him. Leo closes his eyes and began thinking to himself and sweating, he dug his heels into the ground while the bull known as Sunny just charged at him. Sunny could only see red and he wasn't gonna hold back at all, he crumbles his fist while running towards Leo._

_"Maybe I can at least put up a fi-" Leo began quietly saying to himself, however he felt a punch dealt to his stomach which makes Leo puke out a lot of blood from his mouth._

_"Thanks, honey~" Sunny playfully says to Leo before he began holding his hands and began dancing with Leo with a big smile on his face. Leo was stumbling while this happened and he had trouble standing up while he kept on coughing blood onto the ground. However, Sunny didn't care and instead he pulls Leo into his arms before keeping him in this position._

_"...I-I'm w-weak..." Leo says while looking up, Sunny laughs a little after hearing this._

_"sí...eres débil y yo no...Recuerden eso" Sunny begins speaking to Leo while he had a huge grin on his face, dark clouds began forming in the sky while Sunny spoke._

_"Soy débil..." Leo responds while looking up, blood began oozing out of his mouth after hearing this and Sunny kept on grinning._

_"Good boy~" Sunny remarks before he closes his eyes and kisses Leo's bloody mouth before pulling away afterwards and he wipes the blood out of his face before dropping Leo onto the ground. "Okay, that was less gross in my head." Sunny confirms before he shook his head after doing what he did. Leo just remained on the ground and staring into the sky._

**_"Aunque peleara, soy demasiado débil para hacer cualquier cosa..." _**_Leo was heard thinking to himself while he was on the ground._

**(Now) **Leo closed his eyes after hearing Sunny ask him a question before nodding, "Y-Yes..." Leo answers.

"Good~ I'm glad you've decided to accept reality!~" Sunny remarks with a wide and sadistic smile going across his face.

"..." Kyle was seen remaining completely quiet while he took a picture of Sunny and Leo kissing each other. He was smart enough to turn the flash off and to put his phone on silent before taking a picture since he wasn't dumb. He then looks at his phone before putting it in his pocket and he stares up, _"Sunny, we're gonna need to chat soon...When I'm not tired."_

* * *

***Challenge Time***

The camera then cuts to all of the 16 remaining contestants remaining inside of the competition. The K-Shida's and The Losers Team were both tied with five members left for each team, The Seven Souls had six members and they were all one member ahead of the opposing teams. The K-Shida's and The Losers Team both noticed that The Losers Team had voted off Brooke from their team.

"Looks like Brooke got the short stick last night." Rae says before looking at the camera, her sluggish-sounding Californian accent was heard once more.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Rae heard a voice, she then looks over to her left and she sees Alex walk up to her.

"I was hoping that I'd get away with saying that." Rae states before Alex rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have gotten away with that if I was deaf." Alex responds while Rae kept a straight face.

"...Are you sure about that?" Rae questions before Alex frowned and crossed his arms.

"No, because I'm sure that what I've just said was completely wrong." Alex confirms before looking away.

"Let's translate that into a way that Brooke would say it..."NO! THAT'S WRONG!"" Rae imitates Brooke without seemingly trying at all.

"She definitely would say that, although I'm surprised no one is interrupting our-" Alex was gonna point out.

"It's time for me to interrupt your conversation with one another, mind if I joined in?" Jun was seen interrupting and standing by Alex and Rae.

"Well-" Alex was gonna answer.

"Thank you, Jun Kamoshida has joined the conversation." Jun doesn't even let Alex finish his sentence and decides to interject himself to their conversation without Rae's and Alex's consent.

"Well if it ain't the little rich bug..." Jun heard from behind him, he then blinks before turning around and he sees that Sunny was the one who spoke to him.

"I am not a bug, I am jesus's favorite person in this entire world!" Jun declares which immediately makes Rae feel the need to respond.

"Doubtful, you're just a very lucky person." Rae states which makes Jun nod.

"Exactly, I'm lucky because jesus christ loves me so much!" Jun announces, Sunny then grabs his left wrist before glaring into his eyes.

"Well he ain't gonna save you this time..." Sunny states with a wide sadistic smile.

"For God so loved the world, as to give his only begotten Son; that whosoever believeth in him, may not perish, but may have life everlasting. For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believed in him should not perish, but have everlasting life...John 3:16." Jun quotes the Bible with his eyes closed, only for Sunny to let go of his wrist. Sunny immediately kicks him in his stomach which makes Jun clutch his stomach and bend over. Sunny then grabs his head before tightly grabbing his hair and he throws him into a tree using his hair.

"And...Austin 3:16 says I just whipped your a-!" Sunny was gonna respond, Jun was seen having his back crash into a tree which causes a dent in the tree.

"You need a warning sign to be placed on you." Alex interrupts Sunny while looking over at Jun, Jun was seen falling onto the ground with his eyes closed.

"Oh come on, he deserved that!" Sunny states towards Alex.

"And what do you deserve?..." Alex questions before looking away from Sunny and Jun, he began walking away afterwards.

"...I'm gonna burn this place to the ground." Sunny says to himself before he walks ahead, meanwhile Rae stares on over at Jun.

"He's gonna be alright." Rae confirms before looking ahead of her and she walks with everyone else while Jun opened his eyes.

"I'm alive..." Jun says while opening his eyes, he feels no pain and so he sighs in relief. He quickly kisses the cross he's wearing before standing up, completely fine, he then looks ahead of him. The 'King Bee' then notices everyone else in front of him, _"How dare they all try to get ahead of me, no one gets ahead of me unless if I let them!" _Jun declares inside his mind before he then runs on ahead and catches up with everyone else.

"Hello everyone..." Chris says with a smirk, the sixteen remaining contestants were all seen walking out the forest with each other. All of them then looked ahead of them and the destination they all reached, it was a cafeteria and so everyone were a little confused upon entering the place since none of them had gone to this place before. Chris was seen standing in front of the cafeteria before opening the aluminum swinging doors for everyone before entering the cafeteria before everyone else entered the place and they all saw a bunch of pots on three tables.

"...T-This looks very u-unsafe, especially since it l-looks like someone cooked the food n-not s-so w-well." Ingrid says while raising her hand and stuttering.

"Of course it is unsafe, Did you guys want an easy season or something?" Chris asks.

"Yes." Everyone confirms before Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Well this ain't an easy season, so you can all kiss your crosses goodbye!" Chris shouts before him along with everyone else looked on over at Jun.

"NEVER!" Jun declares while clutching his cross, all the other contestants looked back at Chris.

"Anyways, Hannah...I think your sister may have told you about this challenge?" Chris asks, Hannah then sighs before nodding.

"I think she has, is this one of the challenges with misleading or irrelevant titles?" Hannah tries recalling, it was Chris's turn to let out a sigh now.

"No it is not...depending on the season you're talking about, now could you please explain to everyone else which challenge this is?" Chris quickly tries getting to the point.

"Basically what we gotta do is eat and drink everything inside the pots...and that's about all I know." Hannah confirms before shrugging, Chris then sighs in relief.

"I'm just glad you were able to explain the basics, now to explain the extra important details about the challenge!" Chris proudly announces.

"So...basically everything else about the challenge?" Ciara questions, Chris then nods.

"Exactly! Basically, this challenge shall be called...**Food Wars!****" **Chris confirms with a smirk before some groans were heard from the remaining contestants since the pun wasn't a good one. "Now, this challenge will be very important since it marks a significant point in this game..." Chris confirms before his devilish smirk grew more. Everyone else seemed to be a little concerned at the news.

"And this is significant...how?" Chloe decided to be the one who asks the question everyone was asking themselves.

"Because, this is the last elimination...**before the swap!" **Chris loudly announces which makes everyone's eyes widen...except for Rae's and Rainy's, obviously. Everyone looked over at one another after hearing the news and they all reacted differently to the news. Jun, Chloe, Ingrid, Jared, Lia, Hannah, Fergy, Alex, Sunny, and Leo all seemed to be a little worried at the news while Miriam, Evan, Kyle, and Ciara all seemed to be happy by the news, meanwhile Rainy and Rae just kept their emotionless deadpanned faces.

"Will the Wheel of Decisions decide where we're all going tomorrow?" Rainy simply responds, by asking a question.

"Nope! The Wheel of Decisions have already decided your spot!" Chef confirms, he was seen walking up to Chris while holding up sixteen pieces of paper in his hand.

"These sixteen pieces will go down to fifteen by the time tomorrow comes, so you all better be prepared for what's gonna happen next!" Chris states before everyone nods after hearing Chris say this.

"I'm gonna get the elimination ceremony prepared." Chef confirms before he began walking over to the exit for the cafeteria.

"Wait, don't you normally prepare the elimination later?" Jared questions while looking at Chef, he then looks over at Chris.

"I just let him prepare elimination whenever the heck he wants to, it beats trying to stop him." Chris explains while Chef opens the swinging doors before walking out the cafeteria.

"...Understandable." Jared responds, then Chris clears his throat.

"Anyways, today's challenge is a repeat of a challenge from previous seasons where it'll test your ability to eat and how good of a eater you are, we only do this for newbies though." Chris explains which makes everyone else look on over at the pots.

"Because I'm currently a C.I.T.-" Chloe begins speaking while she took a step forward and begins speaking up.

"Courtney would be glad to hear that." Chris immediately remarks while smirking at Chloe.

"I didn't mean Counselor In Training...I meant Cooker In Training!" Chloe immediately snaps at Chris, Chris's eyes widen a little at her response.

"You sure are the feisty one, but I should expect that by now." Chris says before closing his eyes and chuckling a bit.

"It's just my natural instincts to be who I am." Chloe states which makes Chris open his eyes.

"That aside, the food was cooked by Chef Hatchet, so I think you can all imagine how bad it'll be." Chris confirms, a barfing sound was already heard after he says this. He decides to ignore the barf and instead continue to explain the challenge like so, "So the first eight people to finish their food, will each earn a point for their team! The two teams with the most points will avoid the final pre-swap elimination...any questions!?"

"Yes," Alex immediately says while raising his hand before putting it back down afterwards, "What happens if two teams tie for second? And did you even test to see if these food are even edible?"

"Great! No questions!" Chris immediately ignores Alex before turning away, Alex blinks before frowning after hearing this.

**_*Confession Begins*_**

"..." Alex stares at the camera and he opens his mouth to speak, he takes a bit before saying the words he wanted to say, "Why did I fall for that!?"

**_*Confession Ends*_**

* * *

***Food Wars***

Everyone left remaining in the competition were all sitting at each of their team's respective tables and preparing themselves to do something nobody wanted to do, eat Chef's food. The K-Shida's, The Losers Team, and The Seven Souls were all seen bracing themselves for the awful food and drinks they were gonna have to consume. Chris was seen smirking while he stares at all the three teams while standing in front of the swinging doors while raising an air horn into the air.

"Ready..." Chris begins saying while he held the horn in the air.

The sixteen competitors all looked inside their respective pots after hearing this while a green stench was seen coming out of each pot.

"Set..." Chris puts his finger on the button so he could press the air horn and have it set off it's loud sound in all its glory.

The sixteen competitors all then sat back down before they all stared at one another, before they all eventually looked over at Chris, Chris was currently closing his eyes and waiting a bit before eventually...

.

.

.

.

.

_**ERRRRRRRRN**_

"GO!" Chris shouts as loudly as he could while pressing the air horn which was the blow heard around the world. Everyone immediately gets to digging since they all heard the air horn and knew what it meant, especially since it was basically a signal. A signal to begin the final challenge which would begin the road to the final pre-swap elimination ceremony, the team which would go into elimination tonight would be decided by this challenge...Food Wars.

**_The K-Shida's_**

The camera decides to focus on the K-Shida's first, and the member it chose to focus on first, was Evan Herbert.

_"This food doesn't seem edible at all...but it looks like we all gotta go eat it." _Evan thinks to himself before he sighs and he lifts up the pot, inside the pot was yellow liquid. Evan blinks upon seeing this and he saw a fly land in the yellow liquid which also had some other 'food' inside of it, however, he couldn't get an exact idea on what other things was in the pot was, yet. He tries to not be disturbed by the yellow liquid, _"Come on Evan...think like Jackie would...this isn't piss at all, this is totally just lemon juice...yeah, lemon juice!"_

"Hey Chris, What's this yellow stuff inside the pot?" Chloe asks while raising her hand, Chris simply shrugs in response.

"I don't know, it could be piss for all I know." Chris doesn't give an answer at all, this makes Evan glare over at the host.

_"I was trying to get my mind off that possibility, damn you McLean!" _Evan states in his mind, he then looks over back at his food before sighing. He tries to think of a way for him to consume the food without feeling the need to reject the food. Evan then finally comes up with an idea and he stares into the pot, looking very determined.

_"Even if you became a cop, all you're gonna eat is donuts!" _Evan remembers from what he was told, before his determined look immediately went away and he sighed.

_"Okay, donuts are actually much better than what this thing is...screw it!" _Evan internally says to himself before closing his eyes and he began drinking the yellow liquid inside of the pot.

The camera then decides to cut to the next member for The K-Shida's, Chloe Rod-I mean Broderick.

_"Alright then...so this could potentially be pissier than my parents..." _Chloe began thinking to herself before a frown slowly appeared on her face. It looks like she was now beginning to remember something from the past which she clearly didn't like to think of. She shakes her head afterwards before she tries lifting the pot, she is able to do so and she turns it to her direction, _"Now's not the time to be thinking about the past."_

"H-Hey, C-Chloe?" Ingrid asks, Chloe then turns her head and looks on over at her.

"What would you like to ask?" Chloe questions.

"I d-don't know if I c-could get u-us a point." Ingrid says, Chloe then puts her hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay..." Chloe says with a slight smile...only for her to violently shake Ingrid while Chloe's head shakes like crazy, "ACTUALLY IT'S NOT! YOU BETTER EAT THIS FOOD! IF I'M EATING IT THEN YOU BETTER EAT IT TOO! I WANT EQUALITY FOR ALL DRUMMERS AND COOKERS! YOU HEAR ME!? EQUALITYYYYYYYYYY!"

"REEEEEEEE!" Ingrid begins screaming while Chloe shakes her, Chloe then holds in her in place and Ingrid's head spins a bit.

"So, eat your food~" Chloe politely says with a smile, Ingrid then gives her a thumbs up while she was shaking heavily.

_"okay..." _Ingrid quietly responds almost like a whisper, she then looks at her pot before she tries to lift up her pot, but she's unable to do so.

"Hey Ingrid, we gotta pick up the pace before everyone else gets drinking." Chloe instructs before she began drinking the yellow liquid in her pot. Ingrid then stares at her pot before she comes up with an idea, she looks around before seeing a bowl right next to her chair. She immediately picks up the bowl and begins to scoop the yellow liquid out of the pot and into the bowl, she slurps up the liquid using the bowl.

_"I may be unable to lift this thing, but you don't need to always consume your food and drinks at once!" _Ingrid confirms inside her head, she smiled a bit while thinking this to herself and she continues scooping out the yellow liquid and drinking it out of each bowl.

The camera immediately goes to the next member of The K-Shida's, this time it focused on Miriam Hakimi.

"This food looks absolutely awful, I wonder how quickly I can get diarrhea from this." Miriam remarks to the camera before she stares into her pot before sighing. "I wouldn't put it past Chef to have this be actual piss, but as to how he's able to put this much piss in everyone's pots," Miriam began inspecting before she looks around the room. She looks back at her pot afterwards before shrugging, "Well, this is for millions of dollars, so complaining won't get me anywhere."

"I ain't eating this." Jun was seen immediately saying, Miriam then glares over at him.

"Seriously?" Miriam questions while Jun nods.

"Unlike other people here, I have high eating standards." Jun states while crossing his arms and looking away from the food.

"So, you're just gonna throw the challenge just like that?" Miriam asks before Jun shrugs.

"I guess so...unlike others, I won't stoop to such low to the point of swearing or eating this unfitting food." Jun answers before he pushes the pot away from him which made Miriam more annoyed.

"If we lose tonight, we're voting you out." Miriam immediately comments before she goes to drinking the green liquid by lifting her pot.

"Not if I have anything to say about th-!" Jun was gonna respond, but Miriam kicks the table which makes Jun's pot fall over and the green liquid spilled all over him. Miriam sighed in relief while Jun glares over at her, Miriam then winks at him before she begins drinking from her pot. "Grrr..." Jun growls to himself before kicking the table, but Miriam's pot was already off the table and Jun clutches his foot afterwards.

"And Jun is out of here! Meaning that The K-Shida's are down to four members!" Chris announces which makes Miriam's eyes widen a bit.

_"Meh, it's just Jun." _Miriam remarks in her mind before Jun shoved the pot down while Miriam was holding it and the liquid and food from inside the pot was spilled all over her. Miriam gasps after this happens, Jun then stands up before smirking at Miriam.

"Miriam is also out of the challenge! The K-Shida's now only have three members left remaining in the competition! Meaning that they must have all three members finish in the top eight if they want to avoid tonight's elimination!" Chris announces, Miriam was then seen grabbing Jun's shirt and she began dragging The Christian out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Chris, mind letting me and Jun talk things out?~" Miriam asks with a wide smile, Chris then chuckles.

"Take as much time as you two need." Chris remarks before stepping aside, Jun was seen trying to get a grip on something.

"LET ME GO!" Jun shouts before he continues shouting, "I WILL NOT BE DRAGGED AWAY LIKE A-"

"Yoink!" Miriam was heard, she then easily pulls Jun through the sliding doors and they were both now outside while Chris laughs a little upon seeing this happens, he then looks at the camera.

"At least this violence will be off-screen." Chris confirms to the camera before sadistically laughing a bit.

**_The Losers Team_**

The camera chooses The Losers Team to focus on next, the member it decides to watch first is Lia Clemins.

_"Maybe what's inside the pot won't be as bad as the pee is making it look." _Lia says, unlike The K-Shida's, she was planning to grab the food out of the yellow liquid before trying to drink the yellow liquid. She closes her eyes before reaching into the pot, she then feels how cold the liquid really is which makes her open her eyes and raise an eyebrow. _"Well I wasn't exactly expecting this feel..." _Lia says while she felt around the pot, she then feels something before pulling it out.

"Is that...a tentacle?" Jared questions upon seeing Lia pull out a tentacle, they both looked over at Chris.

"Hey, you gotta drink and eat everything in that pot." Chris simply says before taking a step towards the direction away from the tentacle. Jared and Lia looks back over at the tentacle, the tentacle was seen moving.

"EEEP!" Lia immediately freaks out and drops the tentacle while staring at it, Jared then looks over at Lia after also seeing the tentacle drop.

"The tentacle wasn't even cooked." Jared points out before Lia sighs while crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna eat the tentacle! My stomach can't handle that level of disgustingness, even if I was making a mukbang." Lia confirms before looking away from the tentacle while it twitches on the ground.

"That's a first, maybe I could try helping you by-" Jared begins suggesting.

"I hate this food so much!" Jared heard, he then looks over to his right and sees that Hannah had a look of disgust while she stared into her pot.

"Hannah, Do you also do not want to eat the food?" Jared questions before Hannah looks at him and nods.

_"...Hannah, I want to like you and all, but I feel like you're TRYING to tick me off." _Lia states inside of her head while she watches Jared's and Hannah's interaction with one another.

"Of course it's not, I have a very sensitive stomach!" Hannah states which makes Jared sigh.

"I do have a way to try and help you out, but I also want to help out Lia." Jared explains while looking down a bit, Hannah then looks at Lia before right back at Jared.

"Why? What is the way to help one of us out?" Hannah asks while tilting her head, Jared then looks in front of him while Lia and Hannah looked at their team leader.

"I'm gonna go check on something first." Jared confirms before turning around in his seat and he raises his hand.

"Yes!?" Chris asks before he walks on over to Jared.

"Can I help out my teammates by helping them eat and drink their pots also?" Jared asks his question, Chris then looks at Lia and Hannah before looking right back at Jared.

"Yes you can, the only way to be eliminated and to have no chance in placing in the top eight, is by dumping out all your food and drinks, the reason why Lia wasn't eliminated for dropping that tentacle was because she still can eat it later on." Chris answers and explains to Jared, Jared then nods.

"So that's why you can only help one of us..." Lia realizes after hearing this, Jared then looks over at the youtuber.

"Exactly." Jared confirms before looking at Lia and Hannah before looking down and he began thinking to himself, _"I need to make sure I make the right choice, otherwise this could cost us the challenge today."_

"Hey Hannah, How good are you at finishing food?" Lia asks, Hannah then thinks to herself.

"I have a weak stomach, but it seems that you on the other hand: Are a picky eater." Hannah confirms which makes Lia sigh.

"True." Lia responds before they both look over at Jared.

_"Worst part is, I'm not even sure if Alex and Fergy will be able to make it into the top eight!" _Jared thinks too hard to himself, he begins grabbing his hair because of how much he was thinking.

"Jared, Are you-?" Lia was gonna ask while having a concerned look on her face.

"Quick! The other teams could be making progress as we speak!" Hannah states which makes Jared look quickly between the girls.

"Uhhh..." Jared was now sweating and he tries thinking to himself, _"Come on Jared! Just make a choice already! MAKE THE PERFECT DECISION!"_

"Jared?/Jared!" Lia and Hannah were both seen reacting at the same time, Lia seemed more concerned while Hannah looked more worried and she was sweating also, all of this made Jared unable to finish his thoughts.

"I'LL HELP HANNAH!" Jared loudly confirms before going over to Hannah's pot and he lifts it up before he began quickly slurping up the yellow liquid inside of her pot. Jared closed his eyes shut and he didn't look comfortable with his decision at the very least. Hannah sighs in relief before looking over at Lia, Lia's eyes were completely widened and she looked down after this happens.

"...Jared..." Lia says to herself, Hannah gulps upon seeing this before quickly looking away.

**_*Confession Begins*_**

Jared was seen sitting down inside of the Confessional Room and he looks down after doing so before sighing to himself and he closed his eyes. He then begins speaking up after doing so, "I'm so sorry for not picking Lia in that situation, it was just that..." Jared begins speaking while raising his arms. Only for his arms to fall back down onto his lap before he slightly looked at the camera before quickly looking away from it and he wipes his eyes, "It's not like what I say matters anyway, I made a decision in the heat of the moment and I can't make up any excuses for just not choosing Lia, it should have been such an OBVIOUS DECISION!" Jared slams his head against the wall of the Confessional Room after saying all of this before he finally completely looks at the camera with a face of regret while rubbing his forehead, "I should have chosen Lia...but I f*cked up...I overthought things, and even though this move might help us win the challenge...Lia's cared for me even if she doesn't admit it...that's something I should have realized sooner..." Jared confirms before looking down once again. He then stands up before walking out of the Confessional Room with nothing but his footsteps now being heard.

_**Tap.**_

_**Tap.**_

_**Tap.**_

_***Confession Ends***_

On the other side of The Losers Team's table were Fergy and Alex who were both not caught up in the mess that is the Jared, Lia, and Hannah situation for now.

"..." Fergy was seen staring into his pot which was liquid, but the color was like glass...it was clear liquid. However, Fergy stared at the liquid before looking away from it and he closes his eyes before taking a deep breathe and he began thinking to himself, _"Don't be bothered by it Neil...Fergy...Whoever the hell I am, Do not bothered by it!" _Fergy motivates himself inside his head. He then tries lifting up the pot, but he's unable to do so which makes him growl a bit.

"You having trouble lifting up your pot also?" Alex questions while he was seen with a bowl, he then scoops it inside of the pot and unlike Fergy, he had yellow liquid in his pot. Alex then drinks his liquid before he speaks up, "Also, it looks like all the yellow liquid everyone got is just lemon juice."

"Where'd you get the bowl-?" Fergy begins asking while looking around, he then notices a bowl right next to his chair before lifting it up.

"It also appears that there's a bowl next to everyone's seat in case people cannot move the pots themselves." Alex explains before taking another scoop of lemon juice out of his pot before drinking it.

"Neat! I might actually have a chance of getting a point for us!" Fergy says proudly before he uses his bowl and stares at the clear liquid with a smile on his face before he stares into the bowl.

"What are you staring at?" Alex questions upon seeing this, he then drinks more of the lemon juice while staring at Fergy. Fergy was seen picking up a piece of paper from the bowl which he stares at with a confuzzled look on his face. Alex raises an eyebrow while he swallows his lemon juice before Fergy puts his bowl down and opens his piece of paper.

"..." Fergy once again goes dead silent upon seeing the note before Alex then takes the note away from him.

"Hey Neil...kneel..." Alex reads before slowly and immediately catching onto what this meant before he looks over at Fergy.

"N-No...I d-don't want to...I-I don't w-want to k-kneel..." Fergy begins saying to himself before he glances over at the clear liquid once more.

"Fergy!" Alex shouts while Fergy began shaking his pot.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNEEL...NOT ANYMORE!" Fergy begins shouting while staring into his pot, Alex grabs his shoulders and stops Fergy from freaking out anymore.

"NEIL DEGRASSE TYSON!" Alex shouts while holding Neil Ferguson, Neil then looks on over at him.

"S-Sorry." He responds before looking down even though it wasn't even his name, Alex then sighs in relief.

"It's okay, you're just haunted by your past...don't worry though, you've got an entire time with you now, you're not alone!" Alex encourages Fergy which makes Fergy smile a bit.

"Y-Yeah, I'm not alone, n-no one on this team is gonna betray me! I'm not a-a-alone!" Fergy exclaims which makes Alex laugh a little.

"You're not alone anymore indeed..." Alex says with a smile while staring on over at Fergy, he then wraps an arm around Fergy which makes Fergy's eyes widen a little.

"What are you doing?" Fergy questions which makes Alex's eyes widen and he shakes his head before immediately gets his arm out from around Fergy before looking away.

"N-Nothing! Now hurry up, we've got a-an eating c-challenge to do!" Alex immediately responds while hiding his face, Fergy then nods before he decides to scoop up some of the clear liquid. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe before slurping the clear liquid up with his eyes closed. Soon after doing this, Fergy's eyes opened up and he swallowed the liquid before blinking.

"This isn't even piss, it's water!" Fergy shouts before he continues with his pot, Alex followed him soon afterwards after he's finished hiding his face.

**_The Seven Souls_**

The camera decides to focus on The Seven Souls before focusing on one of the members for the team, it decides to focus on Kahlin Mora.

"I don't like this already." Kyle confirms while staring into his pot, unlike nearly everyone else the room, the liquid in his pot was a completely different color. The color liquid in his pot was brown which made Kyle unsure of what it is already. However he felt some steam come from the pot which made him slowly frown before sighing to himself, _"...It's tea..."_

"Oooh~ I must have gotten milk!" Ciara exclaims, Kyle then looks over at her before he decides to look into her pot so he can seen what Ciara has. The substance Ciara had inside of her pot was white and so Kyle nods a bit, he also thought that the substance was milk. He watches her drink the white substance before Ciara's eyes widened and she puts her pot back down after swallowing a bit of the white substance.

_"What could make her stop drinking milk?"_ Kyle questions while tilting his head, he stares at Ciara who had a confused look on her face.

"Why is the milk sticky?...And why does it taste so familiar?" Ciara questions while tilting her head. Kyle's eyes widened after hearing this before he slowly begins laughing hysterically after hearing this.

"Oh my god!" Kyle shouts before he continues to laugh, Ciara then blinks while watching Kyle laugh so loudly before smiling a bit.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU BOTH START SUCKING UP YOUR POTS!?" Sunny shouts towards the both of them, Ciara jumps a bit while Kyle just kept on laughing.

"Oh look, here comes the self proclaimed 'leader' for us-" Kyle was unable to turn off his laughter switch and not exactly understanding that now it not the time for laughter.

"DO YOU WANT TO BECOME A FAILURE!? BECAUSE I WILL SEND YOUR A** PACKING IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING!" Sunny snaps at Kyle which makes Rainy shake heavily in the background after hearing this, Rae was seen blinking while she had also turned her attention to Sunny.

"F-Failure?" Kyle asks, his laughter switch immediately getting turned off thanks to Sunny's words.

"Yes, so you best make some progress, because currently you're not worthy enough to be voted out tonight, but if you are the reason we fail to win this challenge...I'll make sure you go home, _and that you'll get the worst goodbye kiss ever~" _Sunny whispers the last part into Kyle's ears, Kyle then blinks and goes completely quiet after hearing this.

"Well aren't you just the rudest person here?" Ciara questions while crossing her arms.

"Whatever, just hurry the hell up and both of you, get to eating!" Sunny demands before he then looks into his pot while Kyle reluctantly nods. Kyle then picks up a bowl before scooping some of the tea out of his pot before taking a sip from the pot while he looks down. Ciara frowned while seeing this before she decides to pick up her bowl and she takes a scoop out of Kyle's pot and she begins helping him out.

"I-Is this another flirting a-attempt?" Kyle asks upon seeing this, Ciara then shook her head.

"No, I just wanna go help you out! It's what friends are for...I hope!" Ciara responds before taking another scoop and she begins helping Kyle drink the tea from his pot, Kyle then smiled before he too makes progress on his pot.

After showing all of this happening, the camera turns to the person sitting on the right of Ciara and Kyle and the person who hasn't sad a word in this challenge yet, Leon Salvatore.

_"I may be weak still, but hopefully I'll be able to get a point for us." _Leo thinks to himself while staring into his pot. The color of liquid which was inside of his pot was amber which he stares into with a slight smile on his face before he smells the pot. _"Sweet tea, I like it!" _Leo confirms inside of his mind before he easily lifts up his pot before he began drinking from it.

_"This pot doesn't seem to be too bad." _Rainy observes while staring into her pot, she noticed that the liquid inside of her pot was a green color. She smelled it and simply blinks before shaking her head, _"It doesn't smell good, but what could this even be?" _She asks herself. Her eyes widened before she completely freezes upon seeing something inside of the pot, it was a rat which crawls onto her before she began shaking heavily.

"Of course there's a rat." Rae responds before she grabs the rat and takes it off of Rainy, however Rainy collapsed onto the ground after seizuring out.

_"R-R-Rats..." _Rainy thinks to herself while she twitched a few times on the ground, Rae then looks over at the rat before she throws it across the room before she stood up and went over to Rainy.

"Rainy?..." Rae asks while staring at her, Leo watches the two of them before raising his hand.

"No this is not Jude Lizowski!" Chris was seen shouting into the phone while looking away from The Seven Soul's table. This made Leo grit his teeth while he kept his hand raised up before looking over at Rae while she shook Rainy. "I don't care if we both have the same voices! I'm Chris McLean for crying out loud!" Chris continues shouting into his phone.

"CHRIS MCLEAN!" Leo shouts loudly while raising his hand, this made everyone stop what they were doing. Chris blinks before hanging up his phone and he turns to look on over at Leo. Chris then walks on over to Leo before he then sees Rainy on the ground while Rae looks up at him, Chris then looks back at Leo.

"Y'know, I kinda missed have a screaming buddy." Chris remarks to Leo with a slight smile on his face which makes Leo smile a bit also.

"G-Good to k-know...Can you help out Rainy?" Leo asks before Chris then nods, everyone else went back to do their things after this happened.

"It appears to me that she is paralyzed, so she'll be ejected out of the challenge which gives your team a member disadvantage against The Losers Team, but at least you all have a member advantage against The K-Shida's." Chris answers before the swinging doors were seen opening behind the host. The Seven Souls all looked over to see who was at the door. It was a 19 year old female, she wore a white army female shirt, long black pants and lastly wore black combat boots, she seemed to be 5'9 and she also was standing up straight.

"Tara Jane Guerrero, reporting for duty!" The girl states her name, it was Tara.

"Nice to see you're as reliable as ever, now I recommend that you take Rainy here, to the hospital on the island." Chris directs, Tara then nods before she ran on over to Rainy before picking up the chubby empath with ease.

"She's lighter than I expected." Tara responds before she ran with Rainy in her arms.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to be in the military!?" Leo questions, Tara then looks back before nodding.

"I am! Today is just one of the few days I'll get paid while leaving for a bit, I can do it thirty times per year, but I'm not planning to use all those days!" Tara answers before kicking the swinging doors opens and she exits the door while Leo nods.

"Sounds fair." Leo responds, Rae then looks at him.

"...Thanks for helping out Rainy." Rae says to Leo emotionlessly, but Leo nods at him.

"You're welcome, hopefully she will be fine." Leo responds before he goes to drink his pot, Rae nods in agreement before deciding to drink from her pot afterwards.

***Time Skip***

The remaining 13 competitors left in this challenge were all trying their best to stomach through the pain, and to eat and drink their ways to victory. The camera notices Evan, Chloe, and Ingrid all making progress and each of them had finished drinking their respective lemon juices. Jared was finished drinking from Hannah's pot before Hannah began eating from out her pot, Lia made very slow progress on her pot and was about halfway done with drinking her pot, Jared then burps out loudly before he begins drinking his pot, Alex and Fergy were both also finished with drinking from each of their pots and were both now on the eating stage of the challenge. Meanwhile, Leo was nearly done finished drinking from his pot, Sunny was finished drinking from his pot and was now looking at his food, Ciara and Kyle finished taking care of the lemon juice from Kyle's pot, and Rae was finished drinking from her pot also and she was also on the eating phase of things.

"So far, it looks like the people in the lead are Evan, Chloe, Ingrid, Hannah, Alex, Fergy, Sunny, Ciara and Kyle, and Rae." Chris confirms while watching all of this go down.

**_The Seven Souls_**

The camera's decide to focus on The Seven Souls first this time, all the members on this team were close to or finished with drinking so they basically had the lead as of now. It decides to show Sunny who was focused on eating his food now.

_"I need to prove that I'm not weak!" _Sunny states to himself inside of his mind, he then reaches into his pot afterwards. He pulls out a handful of risotto after speaking in his mind and he frowns upon seeing it before sighing. He looks inside the pot to see that the risotto took up half of the bottom in it before growling to himself, _"Really!? I don't even have flavors to make this empty food less flavored!?"_

"Yay!" Leo's voice was heard cheering, Sunny then looks over towards Leo before he notices what Leo had inside of his hand. Leo had a Red Hot Chili Pepper inside of his hand, the pepper's color was deep red and Leo was looking at it with a smile, "I get to eat a devil finger!" He exclaims. The Lionheart Brawler then eats the 'devil finger' before swallowing it without much hesitation, he was humming to himself while he chewed on the pepper.

_"Why does he get to have the flavored food!?" _Sunny questions in his mind before growling and he stars at the risotto inside his hand, he takes a small bite out of it while frowning, Leo was seen eating pepper from his pot fairly easily.

"Alright, we finished the drinking part of the challenge!" Ciara exclaims proudly which Kyle nods to. They both looked inside of Kyle's pot, they both noticed a bunch of brownies inside of the pot which made Kyle slowly smile. The laid-back baseballer immediately took one of the brownies out of the pot before slowly smelling it which Ciara watched with a confused look.

"Mmm~ It's eating time." Kyle confirms before grabbing his hat and he turns it so he could wear it forwards instead of backwards for once.

"Why'd you smell your brownie, anyways?" Ciara questions, once again being confused by the entity known as Kahlin Mora.

"Just checking if SCP-610 became a brownie." Kyle remarks which made Ciara more confused than she already was.

"What?" Ciara asks a question most of you are probably asking yourselves, Kyle just decided to eat his brownie before looking over at Ciara, he then swallows his food.

"I wonder if you can help me eat my food." Kyle begins wondering to himself.

"Yes she can! However that reduces that amount of possible points your team can get!" Chris answers on cue, he was standing between Ciara and Kyle and he answered Kyle's question quickly.

"Wanna try and drink from your pot?" Kyle asks Ciara, Ciara immediately shook her head.

"No! I can't drink an entire pot of THAT!" Ciara answers while pointing towards her pot, Chris looks over before he nods.

"Fair." Chris responds before walking away afterwards.

"Alright then, let's do this quickly." Kyle instructs before Ciara also began grabbing brownies from the pot, the two of them begin destroying the brownies inside of Kyle's pot.

"..." Rae was seen completely quiet before looking around, she then looks into her pot after she had finished drinking from it and she looks to see what is inside of this pot. She notices fennel inside of the food and she blinks upon seeing this, she analyzes the fennel for a bit. _"It's not homemade so I'm not sure to trust it..." _Rae confirms inside her mind before she lets out a sigh, _"Well it's not like I have a choice." _She confirms in her head before she takes a bit from the fennel, only for explosion to go off from inside of the fennel. The plant blows up inside of Rae's mouth which causes it to explode into a bunch of little pieces which are sent flying across the place while the impact of the explosion sent Rae flying out of her seat. She then crashes through the swinging doors which both break off and she flew into Tara, knocking her down along with Rainy.

"CHRIS!" Leo shouts upon seeing this before looking over at Chris

"MEDIC!" Chris decides to try and get someone else to help the situation.

"THAT WAS OUR EQUIVALENT OF A MEDIC!" Chef confirms while he came back and saw Tara, Rae, and Rainy all on the ground.

"Oh..." Chris realizes before Sunny stared at him.

"You're an awful host." Sunny comments before he slowly eats another piece of his first hand of risotto.

"I-I'm okay." Tara was heard saying, Chris then sighed in relief.

**_The Losers Team_**

_"Sorry Jared, but in order for my plan to work, I needed to pressure you into helping me out." _Hannah confirmed inside of her mind while looking on over at Jared and Lia, the camera switched over to The Losers Team by the way.

_"Wait, Why am I overreacting? Lia is just another teammate like everyone else on my team...r-right?" _Jared was questioning himself internally, he then stops drinking from his pot and notices there was half of it remaining. He stands on his seat before looking on over at everyone else's pots and he noticed all the other people who were in the lead, were in the eating phase. _"I won't be able to catch up..." _Jared realizes in his mind before sitting back down and he hits his head against his own pot, _"GOD! WHY AM I SUCH A GODDAMN MESS!?"_

_"Earlier, Hannah was trying to convince everyone to get along, and yet she's here peer pressuring Jared into helping her." _Lia states to herself inside of her mind while gritting her teeth. Her eyes began turning brown while she thinks to herself, she then looks over at Hannah, Hannah squeaked before she immediately looked into her pot. Lia then blinks before shaking her head, _"NO! I'm not gonna ruin my public image! Even though Jared didn't help me just now...I still care about how he sees me..."_

"E-Eating time!" Hannah was heard declaring after looking away from Lia, she then looks into her pot. Her eyes widened and began having sparkles in them upon seeing what was inside of her pot, she immediately reaches into her pot before pulling out the food inside of it and the camera reveals what was inside of her pot. She had pulled out the most common thing in media which girls like..."CHOCOLATE!"

"I-I'm gonna make t-that the new m-meme template..." Lia was seen trying to joke around after taking a picture of Hannah's face, but it sounded real force. Lia didn't sound as happy as she normally was and it was obvious to Hannah especially, that Lia was trying to keep up her normal positive energy, but it was hard for her to do now. Hannah blinks upon hearing and noticing Lia's forced actions, but she decided to go along with Lia's Loosies attempt at positivity.

"Glad to hear that, I hope it blows up harder than the bomb's my sister told me about." Hannah responds with a slight smile on her face, unlike Lia, she didn't come off as forced or fake.

"..." Jared remained completely quiet and he was deep in thought while doing so, Hannah and Lia noticed this and so they both decided to get back onto focusing on the challenge. The two of them may have not acted very well around their team leader when they were altogether, but they both liked Jared enough to let him think to himself. Jared was currently thinking to himself, but since the camera's want to somewhat keep the tension of the challenge up, it decides to cut away from Jared to focus on the last two members for his team.

"It doesn't look like Jared's having a fun time with the girls." Alex says while observing their team leader.

"Why does he get to have the girl's attentions?" Fergy jokingly complains, he didn't seem too serious and treated his comment more as a nitpick.

"You know why." Alex simply answers which made the two guys-with-no-stereotypes both laugh a little before they both looked inside their respective pots.

"Yay! It looks like I got lucky with this!" Fergy exclaims before pulling out a spicy pipi kuala from the pot which makes him smile while holding it in his hand.

"I don't know if I got lucky with mines." Alex confirmed, he pulled out a book from his pot which made a lot of questions run through his head like, _"How is this book still intact despite being in lemon juice? Why is there a book in my pot? Where did Chef even but this book!?"_

"Honestly, Chef only explained specific parts of the challenge to me, not this one." Chris admits, Chef then walks into the cafeteria before he walks on over to Alex.

"You will be eating...some knowledge, because you must digest all of the knowledge contained with this one book about previous Total Drama seasons before closing the book, trust me, I'll know if you skip anything." Chef explains before Alex then sighs.

"Alright then, Reading time." Alex confirms before he adjusts his glasses and he began reading the book titled, 'The Book of Total Drama Knowledge' as swiftly as he could, it was also apparently written by Ekwefi Laurent.

"Well, guess I need to do this quickly!" Fergy exclaimed before he looks at the spicy pipi kuala before he opens his mouth and prepared to take a bite out of it. But he looks over at Hannah and notices The Heartthrob looked like she was actually choking on something. He immediately raised an eyebrow before Hannah then spits out a piece of crumpled up paper from her mouth which lightly bounces off of Neil's head.

"W-Wait...paper?" Hannah asks upon seeing this, she then looks on over before Fergy was seen picking up the note and he stares at it while Hannah was seen quickly divulging and easily consuming the chocolate inside of her bowl.

**_The K-Shida's_**

Then, The K-Shida's were all seen, there were only three of them left remaining, Evan, Chloe, and Ingrid.

_"At least the pot wasn't filled with pee." _Evan speaks to himself inside of his mind, he then looks into the pot afterwards to see what he'd be force to eat. A frown slowly appeared on his face upon seeing what was inside of his pot, it was clear he didn't like what was inside of the pot. _"Now I wish that it was pee," _Evan thought to himself before pulling a piece of cheese out of the pot, it had a very bad smell to it and it looked very moldy.

"T-That c-cheese looks like it's d-decades old..." Ingrid confirms upon seeing this, she smells the moldy cheese before nearly puking from the smell alone, but she covers her nose and is able to swallow her throw up back down her throat.

_"Yeah, that sounds about right." _Evan comments to himself internally after seeing Ingrid's reaction before he stares at the cheese before closing his eyes. _"I've got no choice though, I need to suck it up in order to help my team win," _Evan begins motivating himself, he then opens his eyes and glares at the moldy smelly cheese. He opens his mouth and slowly swallows the entire cheese, despite it not exactly be the safest thing in the world to do.

_"Even if I hate my food, I won't waste it as much as other people did." _Ingrid says to herself inside of her mouth, Evan was seen in the background closing his eyes and he was able to not throw up. Ingrid looked inside of her pot before pulling out a doughnut from it and she notices that it was a glazed on which made her smile. She lets go of her nose before smelling the glazed doughnut, she smiled upon smelling it.

"HURRY UP AND EAT IT!...Please." Chloe was heard, this made Ingrid jump and throw her doughnut into the air, but she looks up before catching the doughnut with her mouth. She then looks on over at Chloe, Chloe pulled out a cookie from her pot before she looks at Ingrid before nervously chuckling. "Sorry, I was unsure if you liked donuts," She immediately explains to Ingrid, Ingrid then takes her deliciously glazed doughnut out of her mouth.

"...O-Okay, I'll believe y-you." Ingrid responds with a slight smile before she then began eating her bite-sized glazed doughnuts, Chloe then began eating her cookies, and Evan forced himself to swallow old and moldy cheese.

***Final Time Skip***

The camera was currently focused on everyone and showed all teams currently battling for first place, it appeared that each team had three members each left still in the running. The K-Shida's had Evan, Ingrid and Chloe. The Losers Team had Hannah, Fergy, and Alex. The Seven Souls had Leo, Sunny, and Kyle/Ciara. Chris and Chef were both seen observing everyone and Chris decides to look on over at Chef.

"I've got a lot of questions but I'll only ask for one now...Why doesn't everyone have a dish they will all hate?" Chris questions while looking on over at Chef.

"People know me as a bad Chef, I want to be known as a great Chef who can make food awful if I need to, so I just made some of the contestant's food awful and others be good." Chef answers the host's question, Chris then nods after hearing this.

"For some reason, that makes a lot of sense." Chris responds before they focused back on all of the other contestants.

**"DONE!" **The host and the chef both suddenly heard, they both looked on over at who finished along with everyone else in the room who were currently trying to finish the challenge.

**"Kyle and Ciara finishes in first place, meaning that The Seven Souls are at one point!" **Chris loudly announces which immediately caught everyone else's attention which leads to the other people who are in the running to finish in the top eight to pick up the pace.

_"Good, we've got an early lead and I'm so close to finishing my food! But I shouldn't slow down because of that!" _Leo confirms inside of his mind while he kept on devouring his 'devil fingers' from his pot.

_"At least we have a point, meaning I don't need to worry as much, especially since I just gotta beat one person to get into the top eight." _Sunny responds internally, he was in a completely different mindset compared to his other conscious teammate.

_"EEP! I MIGHT NOT BE A GOOD COMPETITOR! BUT I MUST FINISH THIS!" _Ingrid says to herself inside of her mind before she begins shoving all of her glazed doughnuts into her mouth and she tries chewing them.

_"I need to finish this quicker! Uhhh, What would Jackie say!?" _Evan tries motivating himself once more to try and finish his bad cheese before closing his eyes and he began thinking to himself.

**"DONE!" **Everyone heard another voice before Chris and Chef looked over at who said this.

**"Chloe finishes in second place, The K-Shida's are also at one point and are tied with first with The Seven Souls!" **Chris announces once more while Chloe smirked at Chris upon hearing this and she chuckles.

_"Total Drama All Stars...that's all you need to know about this season."_ Alex reads the book, seemingly unaffected by everyone else around him and he seemed to be too focused on the book to really have heard about the first and second placements for the other teams.

_"..." _Fergy was seen being completely quiet while reading the piece of paper he had in his hands before slowly putting it to look in front of him, the person in front of Fergy was Hannah Jordan.

**"DONE!" **Hannah exclaimed while Fergy stared at her, his hair covered his eyes, which means he was completely serious and it clearly wasn't a good sign for Hannah.

**"Hannah finishes in third place, The Losers Team tie up the score with one piece each from all the teams! Five placements are left!" **Chris loudly announces which makes Hannah sigh in relief.

"Phew, you made the right choice Ja-" Hannah says before looking over at Jared, Jared was seen hitting his head against his pot which made Hannah gulp a bit and she looks away after. She felt a stare being directed at her and she looks around the room to see if she was right about her theory. Her eyes eventually landed on Fergy who she knew was staring at her, but the reason for this is something she couldn't figure out, "Fergy?..."

"Hey Hannah, do you have any secrets to spill?" Fergy questions which makes Hannah's eyes widen before shaking her head, he pulled something out of his pot before putting it in his pocket while asking this.

"No, Why do you ask?" Hannah curiously asks him, Fergy then places the unscrambled piece of paper which he had gotten from Hannah's mouth, in front of her.

"This was for you, but I'm glad it didn't." Fergy confirms very cryptically, Hannah then looks at the piece of paper before she grabs it and she began reading it inside of her mind.

_Dear Hannah Jordan,_

_I Know What You Did Last Eliminations...In the first elimination involving you and your team, you decided to try and turn everyone against Fergy by **writing his real name **too small for anyone but Jared to notice._

**_*Flashback Begins*_**

_Hannah was seen in the Confessional Room with a pen inside of her hand in Episode 4 earlier this season, she stared at the options which were scattered out in front of her. She decided to grab Jared's picture and she began thinking of what to do while looking at the camera. She then writes down 'Neil Ferguson' on the paper before smiling at the camera, "I asked Chris if I could know Fergy's real name before coming into here, and besides, it doesn't look like he's close with anyone so if I can get closer to everyone else, then I could be with the most amount of people and can easily vote out Fergy."_

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

_And in the most recent elimination in the last episode, after you were one of the main reasons why your team didn't win the challenge, you **convinced Jared to vote out Brooke. **And I know for sure that it wasn't because you cared for Alex, you did this for different reasons than that. One of which being because you knew Lia would vote for Alex, since it's obvious yesterday's conversation between Alex and Fergy looked like it established them as teammates, you'd thought they were also a pair._

_The only person who wasn't with anyone was Brooke in your eyes, so you took the opportunity to take her out of the game. But now, you have the power to make the next elimination with your team the most important one for you, because Jared and Lia are a duo, and so are Fergy and Alex to you. You're the swing vote, but if you tell no one about your secrets, you will be lose your vote when the next elimination involving you happens and if someone finds out about your secrets before you're able to willingly reveal it...then you've already lost this min-challenge._

_Sincerely, Me._

Hannah was completely shocked by what she had just read, there was no way she could've known that the note would be that important. She then looks on over at Fergy afterwards before Neil Ferguson then grabs the piece of paper before he began ripping it to shreds while glaring at Hannah. He finished ripping the paper into many little pieces before slamming his hands down on the table.

"WHY DID YOU TRY FRAMING ME FOR VOTING FOR JARED!?" Fergy loudly asks which made Hannah jump a bit and she began shaking.

"I-I-I-" Hannah begins stuttering heavily upon seeing Fergy's reaction.

"DID YOU CHEER UP EVERYONE ELSE HERE SO YOU CAN GET THE REST OF THE TEAM ON YOUR SIDE AND SO YOU CAN ELIMINATE ME!?" Fergy continues to shout at Hannah, he was completely livid.

"Le-Let me ex-explai-" Hannah tries to speak up.

"EXPLAIN THEN! EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU TRIED TURNING JARED AGAINST ME AND NOW YOU'RE TURNING EVERYONE ELSE AGAINST ME!?" Fergy continues shouting at The Heartthrob. Hannah then continues shaking and she was now sweating a lot after hearing what Fergy had just said.

**"DONE!" **Another voice suddenly interrupted Hannah and Fergy's argument, they both looked over at who said this.

**"Leo has finished fourth place and has gotten The Seven Souls the lead with two points!" **Chris announces which made Fergy sigh before looking back at Hannah.

"...I guess I'm just a pawn aren't I?..." Fergy says to Hannah before looking down into his pot and he began eating out of it.

"I-I-I-I'm..._sorry..." _Hannah whispers the last part before looking down, she began tearing up after being yelled at by Neil.

_"No, I must not mess up now! I'm so close to finishing these delicious doughnuts!" _Ingrid responds to the news about half of the spots already being filled up, only four spots were left now.

_"Screw it! I'm just gonna suck it up!" _Evan confirms inside of his mind, the two of them were now in a race against everyone else to try and get into the top eight. Chloe was seen watching the both of them impatiently.

_"Come on...you two better not mess this up!" _Chloe states in her head while watching the rest of her remaining teammates.

**"DONE!" **Another voice was heard while the camera had focused on Chloe, it then turns to look at Chris before zooming towards him.

**"Ingrid lands fifth place for The K-Shida's, meaning The K-Shida's and The Seven Souls are in the lead with two points respectively!" **Chris yells out which made Ingrid smile.

"Y-YES! I D-DID IT!" Ingrid cheers which made even Chloe smile a bit before she puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job." Chloe simply says, this makes Ingrid smile even more upon hearing Chloe compliment her for once.

_"All I gotta do is finish up my food and my team will guaranteed the victory...I can just take my sweet time here, even if the food is anything but sweet." _Sunny confirms inside of his head, he was currently not being stressed out, especially since he just needed to finish his food before three other people.

"Hey Sunny! How's the food!?" Leo was seen loudly asking, Sunny then glares over at Leo after hearing him yell. Leo then squeaks a bit before he looks down and he gulps before he takes a deep breathe and speaks once more, "H-How is your f-food...master?" Leo asks more quietly. Sunny smiled upon hearing this and he sighs in relief before he finishes his second hand of risotto.

"The food's pretty crap if I do say so myself, but I'm sure that I'll be able to complete it and not get in ninth, although if we do lose then I will have to vote out who the most useless member of our team is." Sunny states before looking outside which made Leo gulp.

"W-Who is that p-person?" Leo questions before Sunny looks back at him before chuckling.

"I'll tell you who it is...tonight~" Sunny avoids answering the question before he takes another handful of risotto.

**"DONE!" **A voice was heard while the camera was still watching Sunny, it then does a quick transition to Chris.

**"Alex finishes in sixth place for The Losers Team, all the teams are now tied with two points, meaning that the last person who finishes their food between Sunny, Fergy, and Evan, will send their team into tonight's elimination!" **Chris announces, Miriam was seen rushing straight into the room after she heard the news and she looked at Evan.

"EVAN!" Miriam shouts, Evan then looks on over at Miriam.

"Yes!?" Evan loudly asks the fiery dancer, Miriam was seen holding something in her hand.

"USE THIS!" Miriam loudly responds before she threw what was in her hand and the camera shows the object, it was a pill of some kind.

_"What the heck?" _Evan questions inside of his mind before he catches the pill inside of his hand and he stares at it, he then puts the pill inside of his mouth before swallowing.

_"Looks like it's up to you...goodluck Evan Herbert." _Miriam responds inside of her mind while Jun stumbled into the cafeteria.

"W-Where's the adrenaline p-pill I found underneath K-Kennedy's sheets?" Jun asks upon entering the room before Miriam chuckled a bit.

"You'll see~" Miriam remarks, Jun then looks over and sees Evan.

**_"I want to heal! _****_I want to feel!" _**The pupils inside of Evan's eyes then shrank before he grabs the cheese from inside his pot.

**_"What I thought was never real!" _**He began eating them three at a time without much hesitation or breaks between chewing and swallowing the cheeses.

**_"I want to let go of the pain I've held so looong! (Erase the pain 'til it's gone)."_**_Evan was seen having a gun held up to him by other kids when he was younger, Evan was ten years old when this had happened to him._

**_"I want to heal! _****_I want to feel!" _**Evan continues to eat the cheese from within his pot very aggressively.

**_"Like I'm close to something real!" _**_Evan was seen throwing the door open from inside a bathroom and he was seen walking out of it._

**_"I want to find something I've wanted all alooong!" _**_There were scars on his arms which he covers up using his sleeves and he begins walking forward._

**_"Somewhere I Belong..." _**Evan was seen eating his final cheese from his pot while his theme song ends.

**"DONE!" **Evan loudly confirms while standing up, his eyes then close and he collapses onto the ground afterwards.

**"The K-Shida's are safe from tonight's elimination with three points, meaning that it's down to Fergy and Sunny with who is going into tonight's elimination!" **Chris loudly declares before Miriam was seen going on over to Evan along with Ingrid, Chloe and Jun remained where they were and they both simply sighed in relief.

_"I'm worthless...I'm not gonna win this for us...I'm just a-" _Fergy was pessimistically thinking to himself while he was slowly eating his food.

_"Pawn, Fergy is just a pawn who will be the next person eliminated from the game!" _Sunny thinks to himself, the two of them had completely different mindsets and both of them looked pretty even. Sunny only had a quarter of his food left to eat while Fergy also had a quarter of his food left, the two of them were neck and neck. However, Sunny was going at a faster and more consistent pace while Fergy's head was not in the game at all.

_"I'm just gonna lose!/win!" _Fergy and Sunny think in unison, until their thoughts diverge once more.

"Yes! Go Sunny!" Leo was seen rooting for his team's leader.

"Oh right, go Sunny, I guess?" Kyle was seen rooting for Sunny in a very lazy and not-so-rooting way.

"I don't like you, but I don't like elimination more!" Ciara confirms, Sunny smirked upon hearing all this.

_"I've got this in the bag!" _Sunny confirms to himself.

"Come on Fergy..." Jared wasn't hitting his head against his pot for once and he was watching Neil while sweating, trying his best to not let his pessimism cloud his judgement.

"Fergy! You've got this!" Lia's happiness was back and now she was trying to help cheer up her teammate and tries motivating him to victory.

"Neil, Fergy, Whoever the hell you are, you can do this." Alex reassures the last hope for their team not going into tonight's elimination.

"N-Nei-F-Fer..." Hannah was having a hard time saying a single word, she was unsure if her input would be beneficial and helpful for Ferguson.

_"Hannah is just gonna try using everyone to vote me out, so in order to avoid that, I need to at least try winning tonight's elimination." _Ferguson says to himself inside of his mind, there wasn't much confidence in his mind but there was a goal at the very least.

"BOTH COMPETITORS ARE ON THEIR LAST BITE!" Chris loudly shouts once more before the camera then showed Ferguson and Sunny with their food side by side, both of them had one piece left to go, before showing Sunny individually.

_"I'll show them all how I'm not WEAK!" _Sunny states after scooping up his last handful of risotto before opening his mouth and he leans his head to try and eat it.

_"If my team's against me, who can I trust? Why should I win this? I want to stay in the game, but I'll only get eliminated soon anyways! Why should I lose this? WHY AM I SO CONFUSED!?" _Ferguson's mind was currently indecisive and he was unsure about what to do, but despite all the thoughts going through his mind, he had the last spicy pipi kuala inside of his mind and opens his mouth before he goes to eat his final piece of food.

"And the winner is..." Chris pauses while the camera showed both competitors side by side once more before showing the both of them chew on their food. The camera remains like this, Sunny had a grin while eating his food while Ferguson was closing his eyes and grabbing his hair while eating his food. Both of them were continuing to munch on their respective food and the camera shows Chris before a swallowing noise was heard.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Fergy! Which means The Losers Team are safe from elimination and The Seven Souls will go into the final elimination!" **Chris confirms which makes The Losers Team cheer upon hearing the news.

"My god! That was so mentally stressful!" Jared confirms before sighing in relief, _"Glad to hear that I'm safe for the day...even if I'm gonna get swap-screwed."_

"Yeah, it sucks I didn't get us a point...but at least we won!" Lia stays positive while she speaks and she quite easily had gotten her old youtuber ways back, _"Not the best challenge, but glad to know we all can spend one more day with each other, especially since we're gonna need to have a talk with one another."_

"Good to know we're not being sent into two eliminations in a row." Alex comments before he laughs a little, _"You all may have voted out Vince, I can safely say that we're all cool, except for Hannah."_

"..." Hannah was completely quiet and she looks away from everyone before rubbing her other arm, the camera couldn't even catch her thoughts like it could with the other contestants.

"I-I did it...yay." Ferguson responds half-heartedly, he then began thinking to himself once more, _"I don't know if I should be happy that I won the challenge for us, or not happy because I'm just gonna lose in the end...it's how my story always ends."_

"Glad to see you're all lively as usual." Chris remarks after seeing everyone's reactions before looking away from them and he looks on over at The Seven Souls to see their reactions.

"W-We l-lost?" Leo asks with a surprised look on his face, he looks on over at Sunny who just sighed.

_"I-I lost for us...again..." _Sunny was thinking to himself before Leo slowly begins putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I-It's okay S-Sunny-" Leo tries cheering him up, but Leo grips his wrist and he began crushing it while glaring at Leo.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HELP ME CHEER UP!?" Sunny loudly asks which makes Leo immediately shake and begin sweating.

"B-Because, you s-seemed a l-little-" Leo was gonna answer the delinquent's question.

"WEAK!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GONNA SAY!?" Sunny continues shouting towards Leo.

"Hey! Leave that muscular hot man alone!" Ciara responds, Sunny then glares at Ciara before he then smirks.

"ALRIGHT THEN..." Sunny says before he then grabs Leo by his shirt before lifting him in the air and he throws him across the table. The Lionheart Brawler crashed into the female guitarist and the two of them both fell onto the ground due to what Sunny did. Kyle's eyes widened upon seeing this happen before looking over at Sunny.

"What's your problem? You need a therapist? 'Cuz, I'm here." Kyle nonchalantly remarks while standing up from his seat, Sunny then walks around the table before walking up to Kahlin Moral.

"..." Sunny remains completely quiet while glaring to Kyle's eyes, Kyle looks back and begins sweating a little, but he wipes the sweat off of himself.

"From the looks of it, you're as lifeless as a ghost." Kyle continues to keep his cool, but Sunny grabs his throat and began lifting him into the air.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO BECOME A GHOST IF YOU KEEP ANNOYING ME!" Sunny loudly states before he then tosses Kyle onto the table, this allowed Kyle to catch some air which he took the opportunity to do.

"P-Phew, I'm still-" Kyle was gonna say, only for Sunny to stand on the table and he puts his foot onto Kyle's head.

"I AM ANYTHING BUT WEAK, SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN EVEN DEFY ME...AND IF YOU DO...I'LL MAKE YOU AN URBAN LEGEND!" Sunny states before he began adding pressure and starts crushing Kyle's head.

"AHHHHHH!" Kyle screams in pain while some cracking sounds were heard.

**"SONNY PERSNISKY!" **Chris shouts as loudly as possible, Sunny then looks over at Chris before scoffing and looks back down at Kyle.

"Who is weak now?~" Sunny smugly asks while looking down at Kyle before taking his foot off his head, Kyle clutched his head afterwards before Sunny jumped off the table before looking at Leo, Ciara, and Kyle who were all on the ground.

"Chef, hurry up and get everyone else back up." Chris directs, Chef didn't even show any signs of annoyance and he automatically followed Chris's orders before he helped the other three members of The Seven Souls.

"The other two members have been healed!" Tara's voice was heard, Rainy and Rae both walked back into the room after Tara had spoken.

"Looks like we came back at the wrong time." Rae immediately comments upon looking around the place.

"We lost the challenge, didn't we?" Rainy questions before the two of them went up to the rest of their team.

"Yep! Although not everyone took it well." Chris confirms before Sunny wraps an arm around Rainy before smiling at her.

"I'm glad to see you're safe." Sunny says before Rainy blinks.

"Thanks." Rainy simply responds, she didn't seem like questioning Sunny for now.

"Yep, she's safer than your chances of not getting eliminated tonight." Rae remarks while wrapping and arm around Rainy.

"Excuse me?" Sunny states, he then stares at Rae after hearing her say this.

"Well I think that everyone here can agree that you're not exactly the calmest guy." Rae says, unaffected by Sunny's stare.

"You do know I can beat you up, right?" Sunny asks while crumbling his fists.

"I doubt it, but even if you could, your reaction and need to beating me up shows me how insecure you are." Rae responds before looking back on over at Sunny.

"..." Sunny remains completely quiet after hearing this and he glares into Rae's eyes.

_"I wish I could've annoyed him more often." _Rae thinks to herself before she looks at Rainy, Rainy was heard gulping which made Rae sigh.

"W-What are we d-doing here, anyways?" Rainy nervously asks Chris before everyone in the cafeteria looked over at Chris.

"Let's just say that Chef preparing elimination before the challenge, was because he was cutting it close, especially since the time of this elimination is different." Chris confirms which caught everyone's attention.

"Wait, the time of this elimination is different?" Kyle decides to be the one who asks a question.

"Yep! Because, **today's elimination starts right now!" **Chris confirms before looking over at Chef, "Get the torches and marshmallows!"

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!?" Sunny loudly asks.

"Sunny...you should know the answer by now~" Chris says with a smirk before Sunny immediately picked up on what he was saying and he groaned, Chef was seen walking out the cafeteria in the background.

"Sadly, I do." Sunny says before looking over at the rest of his team and they all whispered to one another.

* * *

***Elimination Ceremony***

Everyone was at this Elimination Ceremony this time, The K-Shida's and The Losers Team were both seen standing by each walls in the cafeteria. The Seven Souls were in the middle of the cafeteria and they all sat down at a single table. Chef was seen entering the cafeteria with six torches with each of The Seven Souls' name on each of them, he stabs them into the floor before Chris looked at The Seven Souls before Chef placed a tray of marshmallows behind Chris on the counter.

"I bet you all have a lot of questions going through each of your minds." Chris says while staring specifically at the team which are in elimination.

"Yes we do, but I doubt you'll let us ask them." Rae responds before Chris chuckles.

"Well you all don't need to even ask them, because I'll answer them!" Chris confirms before Sunny was seen rolling his eyes.

"Just hurry up and explain things quickly." Sunny states before Chris then nods.

"I will! Now, I have some great news for someone here...THE HIDDEN SAFETY NECKLACE HAS BEEN FOUND!" Chris loudly states which made everyone raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, I just thought it was called The Hidden Invincibility Statue?" Jun questions.

"Chris told us someone found The Hidden Immunity Idol." Jared confirms for his team, then everyone looked at each other before looking over at Chris, Chris had a wide grin on his face.

"What I've been saying wasn't a mistake~" Chris confirms before everyone began thinking to themselves.

"A statue, A idol, and A necklace...they're all completely different things and each of them all mean invincibility, immunity, and safety that keeps us safe from elimination." Alex begins speaking and explaining things.

"WAIT! ARE THERE **THREE OBJECTS WHICH PREVENT US FROM GETTING ELIMINATED**!?" Sunny realizes before Chris chuckled.

"And all three of them have been found, so you all better be sure no one here has a elimination-preventing power which could change the results of elimination!" Chris confirms, The Seven Souls looked at each other once more.

"..." All of them remains quiet before Chris chuckled.

"Now, this is your guys last chance to discuss with one another with what you're planning to do." Chris confirms before the camera showed The Seven Souls begin whispering towards one another once more. Sunny was whispering into Rainy's ear, Rainy then whispered back into his ear before Sunny whispered into her ear once more. Kyle was whispering into Ciara's ear, Ciara was seen nodding before Kyle then whispers into Rae's ear. Sunny whispered into Leo's ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek which no one saw, Leo then nods afterwards before Sunny then looks over at Rae. Rae was seen nodding after hearing what Kyle said before Kyle then began whispering to Leo, this caused Sunny to then whisper into Rainy's ear. Rainy then nods before she then whispered into Rae's ear while Rae was seen blinking while hearing what Sunny's sister was telling her.

"Wow, this is getting messy." Ciara comments while watching her team do one last whispering session with one another, Rae was seen sighing before nodding and Rainy then finishes whispering. Leo was seen looking down while Kyle was whispering into his ear, Kyle noticed him not reacting at all to what he was whispering to him.

"ALRIGHT! TIME'S UP!" Chris loudly shouts, this made Kyle sigh before he also finished whispering to Leo.

"I'm glad we have group huddles instead of this." Lia comments, laughing a bit after seeing all this happen.

"Yeah, too bad not everyone is completely honest during them." Ferguson states before he looks back on over at Hannah.

"FINE! I'LL FINALLY ADMIT IT, I VOTED FOR JARED IN OUR FIRST ELIMINATION AND WROTE FERGUSON'S NAME DOWN TO TRY AND FRAME HIM!" Hannah shouts towards everyone.

"Should've known to go with my brain..." Jared responds after hearing the news.

"Why did you try framing Fergy!? And if you're planning to get him out, Why did you try helping him cheer up yesterday!?" Lia begins asking a bunch of questions.

"Actually, Hannah wasn't the only one who was holding back in our conversations." Ferguson says while looking at the rest of his team.

"Fergy? What is-" Alex was gonna ask.

"I'm not Fergy or Neil...I'M JUST A CREEP WHO DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING GOOD IN THE WORLD! NOT EVEN A GIRL!" Ferguson was currently committing a verbal execution on himself in front of his team and everyone in the game.

"I don't know if I should be proud or sad at the fact that I'm not the only pessimist on my team." Jared says after hearing everything of what Ferguson says.

"Sad obviously! Especially since Fergy and Hannah are currently against each other!" Lia explains to Jared, Jared then nods.

"True, but it's not like our team is always gonna be toge-" Jared was gonna say.

"STOP THINKING SO PESSIMISTICALLY YOU-!" Lia begins shouting while her eyes begin turning red, but she shakes her head and her eyes go back to normal, "I'm sorry Jared!"

"L-Lia?" Jared asks while having a look of concern.

"Suddenly I don't feel like we're the most unified team here." Alex says while spectating the rest of his team.

"Hey, be glad you guys don't have this thing on your team." Miriam comments while pointing to Jun, Jun then rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you wish you were me deep down." Jun states before Miriam rolled her eyes right afterwards.

"C-Can we not f-fight?" Ingrid requests before Jun looks on over at Ingrid and he wraps and arm around her.

"Don't worry, for you, I'll avoid any fight~" Jun says with a smirk before winking at Ingrid, Ingrid blushed while Chloe began crumbling her fists.

"Hey Jun...can we make a six feet apart rule?" Chloe suggests while trying to keep her non-existent cool.

"Why, Are you jealous?~" Jun asks before Chloe grits her teeth.

"N-No!" Chloe tries lying before Jun takes his arm out from around Ingrid, Ingrid was too lovestruck to be listening to Jun's conversation with Chloe.

"Alright then, stop constantly acting jealous around me like I'm your brother or something." Jun remarks while looking away from Chloe, Chloe then blinks before her hair then covers her eyes.

"..." Chloe remains quiet, Jun then turns around, only to be met with a Chloe which tackles him to the ground and Chloe begins unloading punches towards the king bee's face and body.

"C-CHLOE!" Ingrid shouts before wrapping her arms around Chloe and she tries pulling her away.

"Miriam, you got an arrow?" Evan asks before he picks up a bow which was hung on the wall, Miriam then nods before she pulls an arrow out of her pocket.

"Go on ahead, pink arrow." Miriam remarks, the arrow Evan got had a pink tip before he chuckles a bit, he then aims it before shooting it and the arrow nearly hits Jun's and Chloe's heads, but it lands on the ground right next to them.

"As much as I like watching Jun get beaten up, we need to settle things later, right now we're not meant to fight, The Six Souls are meant to." Evan says while Jun, Chloe, and Ingrid all looked at him.

"SEVEN!" Sunny's voice was heard pointing out.

"Well, whether they're The Six or Seven Souls, they're going down to five members, so let's save this fighting for another time." Evan states before hanging the bow back on the wall, he hung it on the spot he found it, around a deer's head.

"Wow...Evan is better at keeping peace than you are." Chef says upon seeing this before looking over at Chris, Chris then crossed his arms.

"Let's just get back to the Elimination." Chris states before Chef nods.

"Got it!" Chef confirms before The Seven Souls turned their attention back to Chris.

"Anyways, if anyone here would like to play any of the elimination-preventing objects...now would be the time to do so..." Chris confirms before he looks around the room. The K-Shida's and The Losers Team both calmed down after what had just happened and both teams just focused on the Elimination. The Seven Souls were all intently staring at one another, even Rainy and Rae both seemed interested in what was gonna happen next.

"Wait, don't you ask this after we all have voted?" Miriam points out before Chris laughed a bit.

"Nothing is getting past anyone today, basically, The Seven Souls are gonna vote...non-privately~" Chris explains while smirking at everyone else.

"WHAT THE FU-!?" Sunny was gonna yell out once more.

"SHUT IT!" Chris shouts and cuts off Sunny from yelling for the hundredth time this episode. He then picks up one of the six marshmallows on the tray on the counter while he leans on it, the sun was seen setting outside since the swinging doors were both broken off from earlier. The Seven Souls were experiencing the final elimination before the swap and they had to all decide their votes right here and right now, without much or even any discussion time.

"The sunset looks great." Chef says before Chris nods in agreement.

"Agreed," Chris agrees with Hatchet before he finishes explain what he confirmed, "Basically, The Seven Souls will all vote...by **saying who they will be voted for in front of everyone!"**

"Wow...we REALLY got unlucky with this elimination lost." Kyle responds after hearing one of the many news Chris had for the team.

"Challenges are important for reasons, if you fail to win them, especially right before the next phase of the competition begins, will not be good, at all." Chris explains before chuckling a bit to himself, "Anyways, explanation over...IT'S VOTING TIME!"

The Seven Souls were all a bit surprised by how sudden the news was, but they all knew that they needed to get through this elimination now. This was all their last obstacle before getting to the swap which could help each of them, or mess their entire games up depending on how things will go for them. This is the last pre-swap elimination and they all knew that one of their time's would now be up.

* * *

_***Voting Time***_

"Alright...Rae, you're up first." Chris directs before Rae nods, she stood up afterwards before she stares at Chris.

"I'll vote for..." Rae remains completely, she begins thinking to herself about what she should do and she looks over at Rainy. Rainy looks back at her before she slightly smiles at her and she nods. Rae then looks away from Rainy and she looks right back at Chris while Chris eats his first marshmallow and begins chewing it while staring at the odd one out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Kyle." **Rae confirms with a straight face, Kyle blinks upon hearing this before shrugging.

"I should have probably tried befriending you more." Kyle simply responds, he didn't sound too bothered by the vote and he kept his existent cool.

"Sorry Kyle, but I had to make a choice, and so I decided to go along with my friend." Rae states before she sat back down afterwards before Kyle nods after hearing this.

"Speaking of friend...Rainy, you're next." Chris requests before Rainy nods and the smile on her face had gone away.

"My vote is for..." Rainy remains completely quiet after saying this and her deadpanned face appeared like always, until she closed her eyes and looked away, Rae blinks after seeing this.

"Rainy?" Rae asks upon seeing this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"R...R...**Rae."**_Rainy confirms quietly which makes Rae's face slowly get devoid of emotion upon hearing the news.

**"That's one vote for Kyle and one vote for Rae."** Chris confirms while watching everyone there, Rae looks over at Rainy.

_"S-Sorry." _Rainy whispers while she kept on looking away, a droplet was seen falling off from her face before it lands on the ground and splashes before seemingly disappearing.

"..." Rae remained in complete silence before looking away from her ex-friend and she looks back at Chris before staring at him.

"Well, it's just one vote." Ciara tries cheering up the mood like she's Lia.

"Hey Ciara! Who are you gonna vote for?" Chris questions after hearing Ciara speak.

"Oh...guess I'm up." Ciara says, a little caught off guard from the subtlety of her being chosen to vote next, but she began speaking, "I'll vote for..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Sunny." **Ciara says her vote which made the person who she voted for scoff.

"Of course you'd do that, you went from sucking off one guy off to another." Sunny comments while crossing his arms, Ciara blinks upon hearing this.

"Honestly, I do not want to argue with you, besides, after this swap, things might change." Ciara says, not really being affected by Sunny's comment.

"You think that, but it's a game of luck when it comes to swaps, so we'll see if your words will be correct." Sunny tries downplaying Ciara's statement.

"Hey Chris, are we gonna get to the next vote?" Ciara simply ignores her current team leader which makes the current team leader growl.

"Yep! Sunny, since you're all talk and all beat-up, you're next on up!" Chris declares before Sunny nods, Sunny stood up before he smiles for the camera.

"My vote is for **Rae." **Sunny simply confirms his vote, he didn't do a dramatic pause or took much time to make his decision, it's like he already had planned who he was voting for the entire time. He sat back down afterwards before Chris then eats three marshmallows one at a time before swallowing them all.

**"That's two votes for Rae, one vote for Sunny, and one vote for Kyle." **Chris confirms after finishing his three marshmallows, he then grabs his fifth marshmallow before he points to the next person who was gonna cast their vote in front of everybody, "Kyle, you're next!"

"My vote is for **Sunny." **Kyle pulls a Sunny and he already puts in his vote without any hesitation or dramatic pauses, unlike Sunny however, he confirmed his vote in a relaxed manner rather than a cold-hearted way. Chris was seen blinking before sighing and he puts his fifth marshmallow into his mouth.

"You two have tried, but failed to get me out." Sunny states while looking over at Kyle, Kyle simply looked over at Leo.

"That's up for Leo to decide." Kyle confirms while looking over at Leo.

**"Rae and Sunny are tied with two votes, meanwhile Kyle has one vote, one more for Rae or Sunny and they're eliminated." **Chris states after swallowing his fifth marshmallow. He then picks up the sixth and final marshmallow on his tray, he stares at it in his hand while the sun's bright light was seen shining around it. He then slowly lowers the marshmallow to show Leon Salvatore, the final person who hasn't voted yet and the person who will decide what will happen next.

_"It's all up to me..." _Leo says to himself in his mind while looking down, he slowly looks up before looking over at Sunny first.

_"Listen to your master." _Sunny whispers on over to the lionheart brawler, he glares at Leo which makes Leo gulp and he shakes a little before looking over at Kyle.

_"Don't let him control you because of a kiss." _Kyle also whispered on over while looking at Leo with a slight smile on his face, unlike Sunny, Leo wasn't afraid while looking at Kyle and he felt like Kyle was genuinely nice...but Sunny's actions kept showing up inside of Leo's mind and he gulps.

"Leo, Make the final decision." Chris states before Leo nods and he stood up after hearing this, Chris then puts the final marshmallow inside his mouth before he began chewing it.

_"You're too weak to fight back."_

"I'll..."

_"He's abusing you! This is your chance to prove you're not weak!"_

"Vote..."

_"Don't be foolish...I'm not being a fool! I can do this!"_

"For..."

_"VOTE FOR RAE/SUNNY!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Rae." **Leo answers before looking down once more and he closes his eyes, he sat back down after making his decision.

"That's three votes, sorry Rae, but this is your time here." Chris confirms while the camera now focused on Rae while the sun had set completely and it was now nighttime. The lights inside the cafeteria turned on to prevent the place to do dark. Rae then stood up afterwards before Chef grab Rae's torch before he walks away with it, Rae watched him walk away with her torch.

"..." She remained completely quiet before Kyle and Ciara both approached her.

"And another one bites the dust, this time it's someone close to one of the Persnisky's." Kyle confirms after approaching Rae, Ciara was seen wrapping an arm around her.

"We're sorry to see that Rainy had betrayed you, I don't know how it feels to be betrayed by one of your friends, but it's gotta suck." Ciara says before Rae then nods to confirm Ciara's speculation.

"It does suck, but at least I'll be able to say my goodbye to everyone else here." Rae responds before looking on over at the rest of her team, Ciara then gets her arm out from around Rae.

"Personally, I doubt this'll be a polite goodbye." Kyle comments before Rae looks at him.

"It won't..." Rae states before she walks away from Kyle and Ciara before they both looked at each other.

"Maybe a swap would actually increase my chance of getting laid." Ciara says towards Kyle before the baseballer chuckled, the two of them looked on over and watched Rae afterwards.

"Hey Sunny...Go f*** yourself for making your sister betray me and for being the WORST leader since Satan!" Rae shouts while glaring at Sunny.

"Keep talking trash to m-" Sunny was gonna responds, but Rae immediately pushes Sunny and Sunny falls onto the ground while Rae glares down at him before looking away from her former team leader.

"And Leo, Go f*** yourself for letting Sunny control you like a puppet! I thought you were The Lionheart Brawler! not The Braindead Puppet!" Rae states to Leo while he looks at her.

_"She's right." _Leo simply says to himself in his mind before looking down once more.

"And Rainy..." Rae says before she walked up to Rainy, she stands in front of her while Rainy was seen with an emotionless face. Rae sees this before she puts a hand onto Rainy's cheek and she wipes off the stream that was seen coming from her eyes. She then takes her hand off her cheek before turning away from Rainy, "Go f*** yourself."

_"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry..." _Rainy thinks to herself, despite her emotionless expression, her mind was currently different while Rae walked away from Rainy while the distant empath was seen shaking in the background.

"Hey Chris, can I say something to everyone else?" Rae questions before Chris nods.

"Sure, this is already the best goodbye all season!" Chris answers, Rae then looks at The K-Shida's and The Losers Team before giving both of them censored fingers which made everyone else's eyes widen a bit.

"F*** ALL Y'ALL!" Rae exclaims before she walked away from everyone afterwards, everyone watched her while this happens before she stands right where the swinging doors used to be.

"Now that's what I call last words!" Chris states with a smirk before the camera cuts to Chef, Chef was seen tossing inside of the campfire at where the Elimination Ceremony usually takes place with the exception of today. The camera focused on the torch while it burns before the camera cuts to the forest right by the cafeteria. The Chain of Shame was seen flying out of the forest before the collar on The Chain of Shame snapped shut around Rae's neck, Rae just blinked and appeared to be completely unaffected by the collar.

"Goodbye." Rae simply says before The Chain of Shame dragged her off into the woods and into the darkness, no scream was heard and instead everyone was left in complete silence after Rae was eliminated.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show, because now it's time for you all to change where you all currently are." Chris states before Jun, Miriam, Evan, Chloe, Ingrid, Jared, Lia, Hannah, Alex, and Ferguson all walked towards Sunny, Rainy, Leo, Kyle, and Ciara. The remaining fifteen contestants all got into one group before they all looked on over at Chris McLean. They all knew that this was all their last time with their current teams and now the swap was officially underway.

"Where's The Wheel of Decisions?" Miriam decides to be the one who asks a question this time.

"It already decided which team everyone is moving to, so I just need to read off the card the results I got." Chris explains before pulling out a card and he stares at it before looking at everyone else.

**"The K-Shida's will now compose of..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Alex, Evan, Sunny, Leo, and Rainy." **Chris reads the first of the results that came back.

"Yes!" Kyle and Ciara both responded to the news.

"No!" Alex and Evan reacted the exact opposite ways upon hearing the news.

"Heh, glad to know I'm in the majority~" Sunny comments before laughing a bit.

"H-Hopefully we'll get a-along with our new t-team." Leo says while looking on over at Alex and Evan.

"..." Rainy just remained completely silent and didn't comment at all, Chris then points to the right wall, Alex, Evan, Sunny, Leo, and Rainy all walked over to the right wall and they were all now the new K-Shida's.

"Wait! Their team name is inaccurate!" Jun states before Chris chuckled.

"I don't care, anyways, **The Losers Team will now have..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Hannah****, Fergy, Chloe, Ingrid, and Jun." **Chris says which immediately got a reaction from the new Losers Team.

"SERIOUSLY!?" The newly formed Losers Team all loudly asked except for Ingrid.

_"I'm stuck with Ferguson and three former members of The K-Shida's." _Hannah says inside her head before she looks down.

_"The only other person I'm stuck with from my previous team is Hannah...god, I'm so screwed." _Fergy internally speaks to himself before letting out a sigh.

_"THIS IS BULLSH-!" _Chloe was yelling inside her mind while her left eye was twitching.

_"Hopefully we will all get along more and that this new team won't need to rely on me to win challenge." _Ingrid positively thinks for once before looking over at Chloe and Jun, _"Once I get those two to get along..."_

_"Chloe just tried beating me up!...Maybe if I am able to interact with Ingrid more subtly, then things should go better for me." _Jun's mind was heard through the camera's, he then smiled a bit, _"At least I've got sixty percent of the former K-Shida's with me!"_

"Alright, go to the left wall," Chris directs before the new Losers Team followed his orders and they all walked over before standing by the left wall, "Which leaves us with **The Seven Souls, who will now be called The Five Souls, they will have..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Miriam, Jared, Lia, ****Ciara ****and Kyle." **Chris finishes confirming the newly made teams, Miriam, Jared, Lia, Ciara, and Kyle all looked at one another.

_"Dammit! I'm the only lone wolf on the team...but that can also be a good thing." _Miriam confirms inside her head.

_"Worst case and most likely case scenario, Ciara, Kyle, and Miriam all team up to take out me and Lia...unless if Lia betrays me." _Jared analyzes internally before looking over at Lia.

_"At least there's no villain-looking people with us, and I've got Jared with me so I won't need to worry about loyalty at least!" _Lia says in her mind before looking over at Jared and she smiles at him, _"Also, at least Hannah isn't with us!"_

_"Shame, the only new guy is Jared...well, desperate times call for desperate measures!" _Ciara declares in her mind before laughing a bit at her own thoughts.

_"As long as I'm not with Sunny, I'm fine with whatever team I get." _Kyle confirms to himself internally before The Five Souls remained standing in the middle while Chris looked at all of them.

"Oh, and there's one last surprise for all of you!" Chris announces before everyone were heard groaning.

"At least this is the last surprise." Lia remarks before Chris smirks, He then began walking towards where the swinging doors used to be and he turns around.

_**Jefferz-**__**Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku (English Cover of Danganronpa: The Animation's outro)**_

_"'So, tell me what it is you're hoping to find?'"_

"I'm gonna take a break." Chris confirms before staring at everyone else.

_"A question only known to be the root of a lie.__"_

"Wait! You serious!?" Hannah asks with a surprised look on her face.

_"The world has started falling around me,"_

"Yep!" Chris exclaims before he began walking away.

_"Will I ever get to see it like before?"_

"But, I will be back once Merge comes!" Chris declares while walking away.

_"The vices that I hide are blocking the way,"_

Everyone watched Chris walk off.

_"But you just laugh and just say they're fairly there for the trade."_

They all looked at one another with confused look on each of their faces.

_"I've given up, temptation's too much; I'll do what it takes to keep going on."_

"Who's gonna be the host until then?" Alex questions.

_"Simon says to just play his game,"_

A lightning bolt was then seen striking right outside of everyone.

_"Our pleas and cries are left to slowly die."_

Everyone looked at where the lightning bolt had struck.

_"__Learning that the tasks of their fate is in our hands-"_

**"Say hello to your new host..." **Everyone heard before they saw someone with red nike shoes enter the cafeteria.

**_"_**_**'Do I put their lives before mine?'"**_

**"RIVAL SURVIVAL!" **Rival introduces himself before smirking at the camera.

**_"Whilst dancing to the tune of fear and despair ahead,"_**

The background suddenly turned red, Rival smirked at the camera while the camera zoomed into his face.

**_"This reality is just a delusion set!"_**

The camera then pulls out before showing Rival puts his hands inside his pockets and he begins laughing.

**_"By the one who seeks out the truth behind us."_**

Everyone looked on with mixed reactions on each of their faces.

**_"What's the point in tricking our own? (We just can't help it)."_**

Alex, Evan, Sunny, Leo, and Rainy were all seen in one shot.

**_"Thinking back of dreams from my childhood to become a hero echoes an-"_**

The camera then shows Hannah, Ferguson, Chloe, Ingrid, and Jun in another.

**_"'U-pu-pu.'"_**

Rival was suddenly seen singing these parts of the lyrics towards the camera.

**_"As the wish, escape my lips,"_**

The camera lastly showed Miriam, Jared, Lia, Ciara, and Kyle together lastly.

**_"I see that words are just an idiot's reason to look to the unknooown..."_**

Rival then pulls out a camera from his pocket and he winks at the camera before taking a picture of the final fifteen competitors.

**Total Drama: Move Along**

* * *

**Remaining Contestants (Pre-Swap):**

**The K-Shida's: Jun, Miriam, Chloe, Evan, and Ingrid.**

**The Losers Team: Jared, Lia, Hannah, Alex, and Ferguson.**

**The Seven Souls: Sunny, Rainy, Rae, Leo, and Kyle.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Eliminated: Kennedy (1st) , Li (2nd), Vince (3rd), Jackie (4th), Brooke (5th), and Rae (6th).**

**Remaining Contestants (Post-Swap):**

**The K-Shida's: Alex****, Evan, Sunny, Leo, and Rainy.**

**The Losers Team: ****Hannah****, Ferguson, Chloe, Ingrid, and Jun.**

**The Five Souls: Miriam, Jared, Lia, ****Ciara ****and Kyle.**

**And now I'll apologize to 37KarsOnMars for eliminating Rae...honestly I feel like she's one of the characters I REALLY wished I did better on, because I genuinely liked writing her and parts of her characters made me enjoy my times when I wrote her and she can be a great character. She has a backstory which I didn't dive into, and honestly I feel like I didn't exactly do her justice especially with how much talents she had and how much more interactions I could've given her with other characters besides Rainy. Sadly, the reason why I eliminated her was because it felt like the most logical thing in the story to do, She's really dedicated to her friends and her friend here was Rainy who is the sister of Sunny...as soon as that came to mind when it came to eliminating someone here, I knew that Sunny would want to control Rainy himself and so having Rae get eliminated would be something he'd do. Originally, I was planning to eliminate Ciara but I decided to keep her in because I can imagine her fitting with the other members of the cast while Rae's not exactly an extrovert, neither is Rainy but she's got her brother and Leo on her side and having Sunny against her would make no sense, Kyle is a guy I genuinely have fun writing and he's a character I really love writing with how relaxed he is which also makes him get along with others that aren't Sunny, Leo currently has a storyline happening which I don't want to cut off yet, and Sunny is basically the villain of The Seven Souls so keeping him around in the story and having eliminate Rae establishes him more with how much of a tough "villain" he is to beat.**

**I apologize once more for eliminating Rae, I really wish I could've done more with her. This chapter is 26K+ words long so I'm slowly increasing the amount of words I can stuff into these chapters. Anyways, if you don't like your portrayal of your character then you can PM me on how I can improve their portrayal (without compromising the story too much), I don't like writing this story thinking that there's someone who doesn't like it because of me not writing their OC properly.**

**Anyways, here's the link to the Discord Server once more!: _discord . gg / MJ8qF9v_ (Without the spaces, of course) And the server is called _"Time, Fire, and War"_**

**This chapter was definitely chaotic, so I hope whoever reads this can enjoy the chapter! Now, onto the Question of the Day!:**

(For the people with OCs): Which character(s) do you like the most as of now?

(For the people without OCs): How many more twists do you think I can create or reveal?

**Now, to recap all the twists from this chapter: Hannah was revealed to have been trying to frame Ferguson for voting for Jared back in Episode 4, Sunny has been kissing Leo all this time to try and keep Leo under the impression that he is weak, This elimination ceremony took place right after the challenge, The swap happened this episode, and Rival is gonna be the host for the show until the Merge! If there's anymore I missed then please tell me, because I made sure to make this episode packed, so if things feel slow, remember that in this story, so much can happen.**

**And now to finally end this chapter with a-**

**PEACE OUT!**


	12. Episode 8: Giving Up

**REVIEW RESPONSES!:**

**Artamis9: ****Looks like Ferguson has a fan!**

**PurpleShadowManipulator:**** The Jun meme lives on, even in your review! Also the food battle being plot-heavy was completely intentional, especially since it's the best way to develop the characters and make the challenges interesting since we haven't exactly reached the over-the-top ones yet.**

**Yeah, the K-Shida's (Pre-Swap) was the least affected team last chapter since they were mostly already dysfunctional and didn't go into elimination.**

**Well, the thing is about Hannah being placed onto The Losers Team...she's sorta now known as a person who will keep secrets from other people meaning that she can't be completely trusted in some people's eyes, especially since she did motivate Ferguson to get better.**

**It was indeed Sunny's chapter which led to some people disliking him and now he's a proper villain, yeah Evan and Alex aren't in the position thanks to this swap, for sure.**

**I'm glad you have enjoyed Ferguson's emotional roller coaster, because I have been writing this, hopefully I won't be feeling Kay levels of bad for him by the time his story ends.**

**I knew that Rae's elimination would at the very least shock you since Rae seemed to be in a pretty great position to make it to the end, mainly because she seemed like a safer bet to make it to the end compared to someone like Sunny who already has a big target on his back.**

**Luckily, Symbiote Rival isn't the one that's being used so don't expect deadly challenges...yet.**

**Guess we'll have to wait and see if this chapter surprises ya and thanks for calling last chapter "legendary" by the way, I know you're always looking forward to these so I'm just hoping I can keep delivering!**

**gamergirl101:**** Things will only get more chaotic from here!**

**Nobody245:**** It's surprising yet unsurprising that the swap happened, also if last chapter was more dedicated to the bullied people of the cast, then that was completely unintentional.**

**Evan had became a true police officer by stopping violence rather than enhancing it...for about ten seconds but I hope you enjoyed that moment, Jared could be able to make things up with Lia depending on which route I take him in this story, Ferguson and whether or not he'll be able to overcome the feelings of betrayal and become the competitor he wants to be will be seen eventually, and yeah Leo is currently still under Sunny's control and you'll have to wait and see if he'll be able to break out of it before it's too late.**

**Evan and Alex will try turning the tides, although from the looks of it you seem sure that Evan will be able to help turn the tides, we'll see if that will be the case however.**

**Jun and Hannah definitely are the top two targets from an outsider's perspective, Ingrid being the swing vote is a nice observation and I'm glad to see you're making pretty good observations with The Losers Team.**

**The Five Souls will be an interesting team indeed, especially since the dynamics seem to be the one which will be the hardest to figure compared to the other teams.**

**It looks like Ferguson has another supporter! (Excluding your OC, of course).**

**Glad to see you're curious about Rae's backstory, I'll probably reveal it at a later time. Also I'm glad to see you're hating the villains so far, although adding in Rainy and Leo in there sounds fair considering their connections to Sunny. But, I'm happy to see you like Ferguson, Miriam, Chloe, and Kyle!**

**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**** Yeah, I don't think I really wrote Rae as well as I could have, sadly.  
I'm glad to hear you're really beginning to like Hannah, I know she doesn't have focus like her sister did, but at least she's your favorite character that isn't yours!  
At least you like him, from what I've seen from others, I may have written Sunny a bit too villainous.  
Indeed, Rival as a host is a concept I just came up with at the moment, but I hope you and everyone else will enjoy him being the host for now.**

**Candela Monsoon:**** I'm glad to see that last chapter really did throw your brain through a bunch of loops, Sunny does indeed need a therapist that can actually fight although that would probably not even be enough anyways.**

**Of course Rae's and Rainy's relationship needed to end messily, I don't build up friendships for no reason, Kay would agree with me there. And Tara being the temporary medic seemed fitting since there was actually no nurses from my previous stories.**

**Welcome to the Ferguson fan club where multiple other people have joined! Hannah got EXPOSED though, indeed.**

**That pill scene might or might have not been just added there last minute, but I'm glad you enjoyed Miriam's quip against Jun.**

**#JarLia, also the fact that there is a potential ship in every gross-food related episode is on complete accident, especially since it also happened with Merion (Mara x Therion) which had another OC you created! XD**

**Goodnight! Also thank you for your birthday story for me!**

**Now, I'm just gonna get straight into the chapter! And no, I'm not gonna steal Candela's line here...for now :)**

* * *

_**LeeandLie-This Game (English Cover of No Game No Life's Intro)**_

_"__Won't hesitate, I know we won't lose our way."_

**Evan **was seen holding a bow and had a pack of arrows strapped onto his back.

_"And this road we have chosen's no mistake."_

**Alex **on the other hand, was seen with a camera in his hands.

_"Without our pride, nothing is holding us back."_

**Rainy **and **Leo **were both seen standing behind **Sunny **who crumbled his fists.

_"I can see that the way to a victory begins with this paaath!"_

**Hannah **and **Ferguson **were seen looking away from each other.

_"We Are** Maverick."**_

**Chloe **and **Ingrid **both stood behind **Jun, **but Chloe was glaring at Jun while Ingrid had heart eyes.

_**"We won't give in until we win This Game."**_

**Miriam **was seen smiling while there was fire behind her.

_**"Though I don't know what tomorrow holds,"**_

**Jared **and **Lia **look ahead of them, Lia's eyes were brown.

_**"I'll make a bet and play my cards to win, This Game!"**_

**Ciara **and **Kyle **stood by each other, however, Kyle had his hands in his pockets and Ciara was looking at Jared while smirking.

_**"Unlike the rest, I'll do my best,"**_

The camera then showed Evan, Alex, Rainy, Leo, and Sunny, The new K-Shida's.

_**"And I won't ever lose!"**_

Before showing the new Losers Team which consisted of Hannah, Ferguson, Chloe, Ingrid, and Jun.

_**"To give up this chance would be a deadly sin,"**_

It lastly shows Miriam, Jared, Lia, Ciara, and Kyle in the final team shot, they were The Five Souls.

_**"So let's bet it aaaall."**_

Sunny, Jun, and Jared were all seen running away from their respective teams.

_**"I'll put all my faith in us, so let-"**_

All of them charged towards one another.

_**"The Games Begin-"**_

Sunny, Jun, and Jared all get ready to punch one another.

_**"We Are Maverick!"**_

Jun and Jared ducked below Sunny's punch however.

_**"Shall we begin!? Only the strong will win!"**_

Evan was seen firing his arrow which Jun was barely able to dodge.

_**"We'll surpass the challenges it takes to win!"**_

Jun then kisses the cross he's wearing before Jared was seen pointing over to Lia.

_**"So put your bet iiiiiin!"**_

Sunny turns around and he looks over at Lia.

_**"I'll put all my faith in us, so let-"**_

Lia was seen beginning to charge towards Sunny, only for a lightning bolt to strike between the two.

_**"The Games Begiiiiiiin!"**_

Rival was seen standing in front of everyone while smirking, a silhouette was seen behind Rival before Rival winks at the camera and it turns to black.

* * *

**Total Drama: Move Along**

**Episode 8: Giving Up**

* * *

***The K-Shida's (Post-Swap)***

The sun was seen rising like normal, however the clouds were covering the sunrise and so it was shining on everyone on this new day. Everything including the New K-Shida's cabin weren't in clear daylight now, but everything seemed duller than they normally did. However, the camera entered the cabin anyways before showing Sunny slowly wake up with a big smile on his face, he slowly gets up from his bed before looking around the cabin and he sees that Rainy was the only person awake. He decides to stand up and he walks over to his sister, there were now three bunk beds inside their cabin, the camera showed that Sunny slept on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds while Leo slept below him, Rainy however, had a bunk bed all to herself and she slept on the bottom of it. Alex and Evan had their own bunk bed also, Evan slept on the top while Alex slept on the bottom of their bunk bed.

"Morning, Sis." Sunny says before he sits down by Rainy, Rainy looks at him with a face depleted of emotion like always.

"Good morning, brother." Rainy simply responds, she somehow had less emotion and less excitement in her voice than before.

"How was your sleep?" Sunny didn't notice this at all and instead he just smiled at her, he was completely oblivious to what his sister was feeling.

"Nothing noteworthy which is to be expected, How is Leo doing?" Rainy questions before looking over at Leon Salvatore while he was still asleep.

"Aren't you the empath?" Sunny points out while tilting his head, Rainy then sighs after hearing this.

"I just want to get your opinion on how do you think Leo feels about everything." Rainy states, she kept staring over at the Lionheart Brawler.

"Why, are you trying to become Valentina Guerra?" Sunny remarks with a smirk on his face and crossed arms.

"Who?" Rainy asks while tilting her head.

"Oh right, wrong show." Sunny says before he looks away and coughs a little.

"Are you sick?" Rainy questions after seeing this, Sunny then looks at her and shakes his head.

"Nah, but I do think that Alex and Evan will be unable to take any medicine to heal themselves up if they do try throwing the challenges." Sunny states while clenching his fist.

"Y-Yeah, they will..." Rainy responds before looking away, hearing Sunny shift from making a reference to something she didn't understand, to threatening their other teammates' lives if they pull a Scott.

"Speaking of those two, Which of them do you think we should vote out if we do lose a challenge?" Sunny asks before staring at Alex and Evan while the pair were still asleep, Rainy looked at them afterwards and she blinks.

"I don't think we should worry about that for now." Rainy answers the question by avoiding the questions entirely, she looks back at Sunny after somewhat answering his question.

"When you put it like that, it makes sense, we've got the numbers! When the time comes, I'll just choose whichever of the two we should eliminate!" Sunny declares, he laughs afterwards before he stands up and puts his hands behind his back.

"W-Whatever you say..." Rainy responds before she stands up and walks away from Sunny, she began going on over to the competitors who are in the minority of their team, Sunny watches her walk away with a confident smile.

_"I don't worry have to worry about Rainy's loyalty to me, I'm the only person left in this game who she is close to, and besides, if she's willing to vote out her closest friend in this game because I told her to do so, so I don't have to worry about her...however, I can't say the say for someone else." _A frown slowly appears on Sunny's face while he thinks to himself, he looks away from Rainy and he looks over at Leo before he takes his hands out from behind his head while he stares at the Lionheart Brawler.

"Ahhh, today is the beginning of a new week, but most importantly, today is a new day!" Leo declares proudly, he seemed to be in a good mood this morning while he looks around the place. He looks around the place before he eventually sees Sunny's frown on his face which makes his eyes widened, Leo immediately sits up and he straightens his back, his proud and smile seen now turning into a nervous one. Sunny's frown slowly turns into a grimace after seeing this and so he walks on over to Mr. Salvatore with his grimace, he then sits down by him while Leo stares at him with a look of fear.

"Good morning, beta male~" Sunny flirtily yet in a condescending toned voice.

"G-Good morning, my superior." Leo greets before looking down, Sunny chuckled a little after seeing this.

"You remembered, good job~" Sunny responds once more before he quickly kissed Leo's lips and his grimace got wider.

"T-Thank you for the k-kiss." Leo says while nodding, he still had a nervous smile on his face which Sunny didn't seem to notice or care about.

"You are welcome, so, What were you dreaming about?" Sunny asks, this causes Leo to look down and he began remembering what he was dreaming about.

"...I prefer not talking about it." Leo states after he realizes what he dreamt about, he stares at Sunny with a serious look upon saying this which makes Sunny sigh.

"Alright, you can get away with not answering me this time." Sunny responds before crossing his arms, he knew from the last time he tried pushing Leo too hard, he couldn't go too far with pushing Leo.

"T-Thank you." Leo says while sighing in relief, his serious look goes away and he goes back to his look of fear.

"I'm a very kind god, aren't I?" Sunny asks, he smirks a little while asking this.

"THAT'S THE WORST LIE I'VE HEARD!" Jun's voice was somehow heard which makes Sunny grit his teeth.

"YOU SHUT YOUR RELIGIOUS MOUTH, JUN KAMOSHIDA!" Sunny shouts back at Jun's voice.

"S-S-Sunny?" Leo questions with a look of concerned while Sunny was seen glaring at the wall.

"YOU SHUT YOUR SPANISH MOUTH, YOU WORTHLESS INFERIOR ILLEGAL DISGR-!" Sunny began shouting towards Leo, but he blinks and stops yelling upon seeing Leo's eyes widen.

"W-What else were you g-gonna call m-me?" Leo asks while shaking heavily, Sunny then sighs after seeing this.

"Sorry for that, I just got a little annoyed by a specific SOMEONE." Sunny states before glaring back at the wall.

"D-Did you just-?" Leo was gonna question after hearing Sunny apologize to him for once.

"You're already weak enough, I don't need to verbally destroy you anymore than I already have, so don't think it's because I'm starting to respect your sorry ass, capisce?" Sunny explains before Leo nods afterwards, even if Sunny's reasoning for apologizing to Leo was certainly degrading, this was the only time thus far where Sunny apologized to anyone.

"Si." Leo answers before Sunny nods and he stands up after doing so.

"Now, let's get to training for today." Sunny states which catches Leo off guard.

"W-Wait! You didn't tell me about-!" Leo was gonna point out.

"First lesson: DODGE!" Sunny shouts before he immediately spins around and he kicks Leo's stomach, the kick sends Leo flying through the wall of the cabin and he lands outside.

"Argh..." Leo says while he was on his back, Sunny was then seen running out of the cabin.

The camera didn't follow Sunny outside and instead it focused on Rainy. She was seen standing by Alex and Evan's bunk bed, she watched them sleep and she waits patiently for them to wake up while she was thinking to herself. Alex was seen stirring before he eventually woke up and he yawns after doing so, he puts on his glasses which were right next to him before he looks to his right and he jumps a little upon seeing Rainy standing right there.

"Hello fellow teammate, How was your sleep?" Rainy asks, she was still emotionless like she was before.

"Uhhh, good?" Alex responds with a puzzled look on his face.

"Same here." Rainy and Alex heard another voice above them before they both did look above them and they saw Evan sit up on his bed.

"I am glad to hear that, What would you two like to eat this morning?" Rainy questions, which made Evan immediately shake his head.

"Nonononono, trust me, the last team I was on had some awful cookers." Evan responds before getting off his bed and he begins walking away from Rainy and Alex.

"W-Wait!" Alex shouts, Evan hears him before turning around and he looks at the two of them.

"Trust me, I may be an empath, but I'm also a good cooker and I love handling children along with animals." Rainy explains before something pops up above her head:

**Talents: Empath, Cooking, Handling animals/children**

"See?" Rainy questions while pointing at it, Evan stares at the information before he blinks.

"Where did that even come from?" Alex was heard questioning while the camera kept on focusing on Evan, Evan then walks up to Rainy while the text above her popped into oblivion.

"Why are you making food for us?" Evan asks Rainy before he puts his hands inside of his pockets.

"Because all three of us have lost people who we were the closest with until their elimination." Rainy answers while staring at the boys, Alex's eyes widened after hearing this.

"H-How do you-?" Alex tries questioning Rainy once more.

"Like I said, I'm an empath, even if I don't act empathetic." Rainy answered before Alex could completely finish asking his question.

"How do we know that this isn't just a manipulation tactic? You did vote out your friend, after all." Evan continues interrogating, he takes his hands out his pockets and crosses them while staring at Rainy.

"...I don't." Rainy confirms before she began turning around, she then sighs before beginning to walk away from the two boys.

"But it wouldn't hurt if we could get some food I guess, your food might be better than Chef's so I'll take it." Evan states before Rainy turns around and she kept a neutral face.

"Got it, I'll go get the materials needed to cook." Rainy confirms before she walks away from Evan and Alex before the two boys looked at each other, Evan sat down by Alex.

"H-H-Hey." Alex stutteringly greets Evan, Evan waves at him and the two boys were stuck awkwardly looking at each other.

"...Do you wanna talk strategy?" Evan decides to try and make their conversation less awkward, Alex nods and the two of them begin talking with each other while waiting for their food that Rainy somehow was gonna make for them.

* * *

***The Losers Team (Post-Swap)***

The camera then cuts from a cabin which had dim light surrounding it to another cabin which had dim light surrounding it, this cabin didn't belong to The K-Shida's, but it belonged to the Losers Team. The giant 'L' normally seen spray painted on the cabin was seen crossed out with a giant 'X' on it, it was most likely done from Jun. Speaking of who, the camera enters the new Losers Team's cabin where Jun was seen waking up with a big Jun Kamoshida sized smirk on his face.

_"The swap couldn't have gone any better, I've got my two pawns on the new team with me, and now Miriam and Evan are two people I don't have to deal with anymore."_ Jun states in his mind before he stands up and he looks around the place. He then sees Ferguson from across the room, Ferguson was currently sitting on his bed while looking down. Jun shrugs before deciding to approach him and he stood right in front of the boy-with-an-identity-crisis, "Hey."

"O-Oh! U-uhhh, Hi?" Ferguson nervously responds after jumping a bit, he then looks up at Jun.

"Did the presence of the greatest christian ever startle you?" Jun questions while smirking and he looks down to Ferguson while asking this, Ferguson blinks after hearing this.

"I-I wouldn't s-say t-that-" Ferguson was stutteringly responds to Jun.

"Actually, your opinion doesn't matter, especially since you have a fifty percent chance of going home tonight if we lose the challenge." Jun cuts him off, Ferguson blinks before looking down.

"Y-You're right..." Ferguson responds which makes Jun's smirk turn into a grin.

"Good! Finally someone gives me the proper respect I deserve." Jun says before he pats his head which Ferguson lets him do.

"H-Have you decided on w-who you want to e-eliminate first?" Ferguson asks before looking up at Jun, Jun then thinks to himself.

"Because you've been so polite to me and because you don't seem like a threat, I'll take out Hannah, A.K.A. the girl who tried eliminating you." Jun answers which makes Ferguson look away after he heard this.

"O-Okay, she d-deserves i-it." Ferguson tries saying as confidently as he could, but it was obviously a lie because of how unsure he sounded while saying this.

"Are you sure? Because it just sounds like you're lying to yourself." Jun points out before crossing his arms, Ferguson slightly looks back at him before looking down.

"I-I...I don't know..." He says while Jun kept on staring at him.

"You may not know about how you feel about Hannah Jordan, but at least you know how much power I hold on this team." Jun states before laughing a little, Ferguson looks at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just g-gonna be e-eliminated and casted o-out like always, so why t-try opposing you?" Ferguson questions.

"You do have a point there, but I'll do something special for you, I'll try learning your name because you know greatness when you see it, so...**Who are you?****"** Jun decides to ask him a question, Ferguson's eyes widened after hearing this.

"M-M-My n-name?" He asks before Jun nods once more.

"Yes, your name, be glad I'm bothering to learn it, so tell me what it is." Jun states before glaring at Ferguson, Ferguson gulps before he thinks to himself.

"I-I-I'm..." He stops talking before closing his eyes while he tries answering the question.

_"You're such a loser, Neil Ferguson!"_

_"Ew, you're such a creep! Get away from me!"_

_"No one's being fooled by you Fergy, everyday you've been doing nothing but making a fool out of yourself."_

_"Neil, Fergy, I could care less, I'm not gonna even try to pretend this is pre-recorded for you."_

A bunch of things he remembered hearing throughout his life began echoing through Ferguson's mind, some of which were from this season, others were from his real life. His mouth slowly closes after hearing all of these words once more and he slowly opens his eyes. However, his dark brown eyes now seemed devoid of any kind of emotion and they were even duller than they already are.

_"But we don't have to do it all alone...let's all promise to never attempt to betray each other, alright?"_

_"FINE! I'LL FINALLY ADMIT IT, I VOTED FOR JARED IN OUR FIRST ELIMINATION AND WROTE FERGUSON'S NAME DOWN TO TRY AND FRAME HIM!"_

Hannah's voice echoes through his head while the wind from outside softly went through The Loser's Team window before the wind softly blows onto Ferguson's face. The hair on his head that was always sticking up now fell down and they didn't pop back up while his face kept having an emotionless expression on it. Remembering that Hannah had seemingly wanted to be friends with Ferguson, only for him to learn that she tried eliminating him earlier this season which she decided to keep a secret finished the flashback of things he's been told in his life.

_"Nobody likes you. Who ever could?" _Ferguson's mind speaks to him and he nods, believing what he says to himself in his mind and he sighs. He then looks back up at Jun, while The King Bee stares down at him and impatiently taps his foot while he does so. Ferguson finally opens his mouth and he answers Jun's question after thinking to himself, **"Does it matter?"**

"...I guess it doesn't, alright then, I'll take my leave now." Jun says before he turns around and walks away from Ferguson, meanwhile Ferguson looks down and closes his eyes.

The camera fades away from the situation inside the cabin before it shows the outside of the cabin, the sun wasn't really showing much today because of the amount of clouds in the sky. It then shows Hannah who was currently walking around outside, she was looking down and not looking ahead of her. But, it doesn't look like she cared whether or not she'd accidentally walk into a tree because she was deep in thought.

_"The only person who was in the previous team with me is the person I tried turning everyone against earlier this season...I-I, I wanna make things up to him for what I did, but I don't know how." _Hannah was thinking to herself, her train of thought was interrupted by a noise she heard from the woods. She goes into the direction of the noise very cautiously, she slowly gets closer and closer to the noise before seeing two girls.

"Alright, now your turn." Chloe says, she held a flute in her hand while Ingrid too held a flute in her hands.

"W-Where'd you even g-get t-these?" Ingrid asks before Chloe lets out a long sigh.

"I asked Rival for some flutes, but he did look a little strange today." Chloe answers her question.

"H-How s-so?" Ingrid asks another question.

"For some reason he was wearing a crown on his head and was acting like a british king." Chloe confirms which makes Ingrid tilt her head.

"W-Why?" Ingrid asks her third question in a row.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!? Also, you're kinda talking too much so can you please try and play the flute?" Chloe impatiently asks a question right back at Ingrid.

"O-Okay." Ingrid says before she holds the flute up to her mouth before she blows into it.

_"As long as Rival doesn't have black hair, we will all be safe." _Hannah comments in her mind.

**"Agreed." **Hannah suddenly heard a deep and creepy voice behind her.

"AH!" Hannah quickly lets out a high-pitched scream which catches Ingrid's and Chloe's attentions. They both stares over at Hannah, Hannah then looks back at the two and she looks behind her only to see that there was nothing at all before he, she looks back at her fellow female teammates before nervously chuckling.

"How long were you standing there?" Chloe questions before Hannah straightens her back and her nervous expression goes away.

"I just got here, sadly I'm apparently so not used to being alone to the point that I thought I heard a voice." Hannah says before laughing a little with what she said.

"A-Are you losing your h-hearing? Or m-maybe you h-have a brain tumor like w-what over 700,000 americans h-have? or maybe-?" Ingrid began spewing knowledge, only for her to get cut off by Chloe who puts a finger to her mouth.

"Let's just say you were just hearing things and move onto the next question." Chloe states.

"Agreed." Hannah agrees with Chloe which makes Ingrid look down a little.

"What brings you over to me and my best friend?" Chloe asks which makes Ingrid look up and she slightly smiles after hearing Chloe say this.

"I was just walking around the woods and collecting my thoughts, but I heard some noises and decided to check it out." Hannah explains which makes Chloe nod.

"Well, woodwinds aren't exactly the quietest of instruments." Chloe admits which Hannah nods in agreement to.

"If I remember correctly, you did beat up Ferguson using a flute, correct?" Hannah asks before Chloe grins widely and nods.

"Hell yeah I did! It felt so good letting out my anger on someone this season." Chloe states which makes Hannah blink.

"Could you maybe not do that? He's on our team now and let's just say he doesn't look like he's mentally in a good spot." Hannah requests which Chloe rolls her eyes to.

"What's it matter to you, weren't you trying to eliminate him at one point in this season?" Chloe points out while crossing her arms, Hannah grits her teeth after hearing this before she looks away a little.

"Just cut him some slack, and besides, I'm not proud of what I've done this season, I just wanna make up for what I did to him." Hannah confirms which makes Chloe raise an eyebrow.

"Why not try to make things better with him yourself?" Chloe questions Hannah once more.

"I d-doubt Ferguson t-trusts Hannah enough to b-believe anything she says." Ingrid answers Chloe's question for Hannah.

"Exactly, so I can't exactly make things up with him for now, all I can do is try to make his situation better." Hannah confirms which makes Chloe groan a little.

"Fine...So do you wanna learn how to play the flute?" Chloe asks her final question, she was seen holding another flute which she tosses on over to Hannah, Hannah catches it before sighing.

"Okay, I'll try to do so." Hannah answers before she sat on a third stump which was between Chloe and Ingrid, the other two girls were also sitting on stumps.

* * *

***The Five Souls (Post-Swap)***

After that interaction, the camera cuts to the third and final team out of the teams, the camera shows the side of their cabin which had a giant 7 on it. But, the '7' now had a giant X on it and instead the camera looks to the right before showing a non-marked '5' spray painted onto the cabin. Now the name once again was correct before the camera had decided to enter the cabin and it shows Jared open his eyes before he sat up on his bed and he looks around.

_"This swap could've gone better, but at the same time, it could've been worse...at least I was able to stay with Lia even if some of her actions were stange, yesterday." _Jared thinks to himself, he stands up by his bed, he was on the bottom bunk before he looked on the top and saw that Lia was sleeping on it. He looks away from her afterwards before he looks around the room once again, _"Guess I might as well talk to other people before Lia forces me to do so."_

"Hey! Jared!" The pessimistic perfectionist then looks on over at the direction of the voice and he saw that it was Ciara who had called him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Jared comments to himself before he walks up to Ciara and he stands in front of her.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?~" Ciara immediately goes into flirting mode.

"Yeah, it was a nice and peaceful night, How was yours?" He questions, completely ignoring Ciara's obvious flirt attempt.

"It wasn't one of my better nights if you get what I mean~" The Perverted Musician attempts another flirt which was somehow more obvious than her previous attempt.

"Why, Was it because Sunny isn't here?" Jared immediately remarks, Ciara groans after hearing this.

"One time! I only slept with him ONE TIME!" Ciara shouts while Jared kept on watching.

"And your only time so far on this island." He decides to try and add some salt to the wound, but a smirk slowly appears on his teammate's face.

"So far~ Soon, I'll probably add two names to that list~" Ciara says, she then places a finger onto Jared's chest.

"Don't you have a girlfriend back at home?" Jared asks.

"Of course I do, she's the girl who lets me go around and sleep with anyone she finds appropriate." Ciara confirms, this made Jared stare at her.

"...Can I go back to paris?" Jared questions while looking at the camera.

"Wait, you've been to paris before?" Ciara was heard asking, the camera focused on Jared and it shows him looking back at Ciara.

"Yeah, but that's a unfinished story as of now, Why are you trying to flirt with me though? You should know that Lia cares for me also, right?" Jared points out before Ciara's smirk turned into a smile.

"Exactly! We could have a threesome!" Ciara exclaims proudly, Jared just gives her a blank expression.

"Never thought I'd hear that on Total Drama." Jared responds before Ciara giggles.

"Expect the unexpected, anyways, Where's your girlfriend?~" Ciara asks before she began looking around.

"First of all, not my girlfriend. Second of all, if I were to expect the unexpected, then the unexpected wouldn't be unexpected." Jared points out, Ciara didn't really seem to listen to him before she looks over at Jared's bunk bed.

"I feel like me and her will get along just well!~" Ciara declares, she sees Lia sit up on her bed before she decides to walk up to her, Jared decides to follow Ciara.

"Good morning team!" Lia happily says before she jumps off her bed and she softly lands on her feet.

"Glad to see you're the same as ever." Jared remarks before Lia giggles a little.

"Right back at you, leader!" Lia says to Jared before she looks on over at Ciara, "Hello!"

"Hi dear~ I'm Ciara~" Ciara introduces herself while putting out her hand.

"Hi Ciara, I'm Lia Clemins!" Lia takes her turn to introduce herself and she shakes Ciara's hand.

"Should we talk with the rest of our team?" Jared requests, Ciara and Lia finishes shaking each other's hands and they nod.

"Whatever you want~" Ciara says before winking at Jared, Lia stares at her while she does this.

"..." The YouTuber remains completely silent, Ciara then looks over at Lia, only for her to see Ms. Clemins with a happy smile and acting like she wasn't just giving the perverted musician a death stare.

"Okay then, let's go." Jared responds, The girls followed Jared and they came across Miriam who was currently speaking with Kyle.

"The guy wouldn't shut his face for one minute! He would always act so smug and everything always went according to his plan, it was so ANNOYING!" Miriam was seen venting to the laid-back baseballer.

"Let it all out." Kyle simply responds before he closes his eyes.

"He even named our team after his last name! Jun was so full of himself and he suddenly starts believing in god-!" Miriam continues to vent out her anger which related to Jun Kamoshida.

"JESUS! NOT GOD! I WAS TAUGHT THE DISTINCTION A WHILE BACK!" Jun's voice was somehow heard.

"I DON'T GIVE A GODDA-!" Miriam begins shouting back at the voice.

"Uhhhhhh." She suddenly heard a voice before looking at who she heard, it was Jared who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Lia asks while she was standing behind Jared.

"That's what she said!" Ciara adds on, she stood by Lia and behind Jared also while saying this.

"Ah, we finally got the Scooby Gang here to hunt some ghosts." Kyle states with a smile before he walks up to Jared, Lia, and Ciara.

"You do know that ghosts don't exist, right?" Miriam says before she stood by Kyle.

_"Hm..." _Jared begins thinking to himself, he looks behind him to see Ciara and Lia before looking in front of him, Miriam and Kyle were standing in front of him. He was in the middle of each pair before he looks at the camera once more, _"Why do I feel outnumbered here?"_

"Can we get to the team meeting now?" Lia impatiently says which makes Miriam raise an eyebrow.

"Team meeting?" She questions.

"Yeah, we always had team meetings in our previous team, so because of the lack of arrogant villains on our team, I think we can all talk with each other without starting a Civil War." Lia explains, Ciara, Kyle, and Miriam all looked at each other after hearing Lia's explanation.

"Sounds legit." Kyle casually says.

"How well did the team meetings work out for your previous team?...Oh wait." Miriam points out before Lia remains completely quiet.

"When you put it like that, maybe we should ditch the idea, what's already failed once will only continue to fail the more you use it." Jared pessimistically says while looking away.

"Great, now you made Jared a downer!" Lia complains before Ciara wraps an arm around Jared.

"I'll make sure to turn his that frown upside down like what I'm gonna do to his world tonight~" Ciara takes another chance to try and awfully flirt with Jared.

"Can you stop letting your...lady parts? constantly control your actions?" Lia requests while having a wide smile on her face.

"Lia, Two is great, but three is a crowd~" Ciara says, Lia blinks after hearing Ciara say this.

"That would make five a riot, then." Kyle comments while he leans against the wall.

"So that means your skills as a baseball player is a five." Miriam says before Kyle looks at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kyle simply states.

"Then that would make my skill as a dancer a perfect ten!" Miriam was heard stating before Kyle chuckles.

"Yeah, let's go with that," The laid-back baseballer says before looking at the camera, "You can cut away now."

* * *

***Challenge Time***

The remaining fifteen competitors were all seen walking in their own respective teams, all the time were even once more and they each looked different from before. However, they had all gotten a text via one of their teammate's phones to go north of the island from someone named 'DramaKing69' who was most likely Rival. So the all listened to the instructions, however they all watched yesterday's elimination and already knew that Kris Yang (also known was Rae) was the victim of The Chain of Shame yesterday so there was no theorizing needed there.

"Rainy voted off her friend...that's something which I expect from her brother more than from her." Evan says while remembering yesterday, he had a muffin in his hand which he chomps on.

"W-Where'd you get t-that m-muffin?" Ingrid asks nervously, for once Chloe wasn't beside her and instead she started the conversation.

"Rainy." Evan simply answers after he swallows, then he noms on his muffin once more.

"W-Well, it l-looks very well m-made and it's cooked s-so p-professionally." Ingrid confirms while staring at the muffin.

"The muffin does taste good." Evan says after swallowing, he takes his third and final bite out of the muffin.

"S-So you l-like muffins? Maybe I-I can cook you s-some when I get the c-chance?" Ingrid suggests with a nervous smile on her face, Evan stares at her while he kept on chewing his muffin before he eventually swallows it.

"Sure, I doubt you'd poison the muffin so, yes you can." Evan answers which makes Ingrid sigh in relief.

"Y-Yay, I can f-finally safely s-show off my cookies a-abilities." Ingrid says before her nervous smile shifts to being a happy one.

"Hey Ingrid!" Chloe's voice was heard before she walks up to Evan and Ingrid, they were all behind every other competitor.

"Hey Ingrid." Jun was heard before he walks over to the three of them.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asks while gritting her teeth, she stares at Jun while Evan pats Ingrid's back.

"May god have mercy on your soul." Evan responds before sighing.

"I'm just checking up on the most beautiful goth I've seen, Ingrid." Jun answers Chloe's question, Evan gets his hand away from Ingrid's back before Jun winks at Ingrid.

"Ah, I knew I smelled a pile of bullcrap over here." Miriam comments before walking over the the four of them, the former members of The K-Shida's were now speaking to each for the first time since their teams switched which happened only yesterday.

"You're just noseblind, and besides, what I said is not a lie." Jun states while Ingrid watches everyone else talk to each other.

"H-Hey Jun?" Ingrid asks before Jun looks at her before raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He questions.

"U-um did you know that o-over three thousand c-celebrities have died in plane c-crashes, ah sorry, I-I spout facts when I'm really nervous. A-Anyway I baked you some cookies, s-sorry they're in weird shapes..." Ingrid says before pulling a pack of cookies out of her fishnet stockings which she gives to Jun.

"I already like my new team better than the last one." Jun immediately says before he opens the bag and he eats a cookie from it.

"Speaking of new teams, How's your new team going, Evan?" Miriam questions.

"Luckily there's a Ingrid of our own on our team, so I'd say the team is alright so far...but I'm gonna need to keep an eye on Sunny." Evan states before looking over at Sunny, The Delinquent was seen speaking to his sister and Leo.

"Is it because you wanna be a police officer and he always acts like a criminal?" Miriam asks while looking over at Sunny also.

"Well you're not completely off the mark with that guess, anyways, we're close to the challenge." Evan confirms before looking ahead of them, Miriam then nods before the former K-Shida members all disbanded and went back to their new teams.

"Welcome everyone!" Rival loudly says with a smile while he stood in front of a obstacle course, it had three parts to the course and all of it was above water.

The first obstacle was a bunch of small platforms which was in front of a flight of stairs leading up to it, the words **'The Stepping Stones' **then showed up on the screen. It then cuts to the second obstacle, each obstacle seemed to be separated by a black big platform between each of them, the second obstacle had a trampoline on the edge of the platform which is meant to be jumped on in order to reach a net which descends down to the next platform, however it was near the water on the ground, this second obstacle is called, **'Net Jump' **according to the words on the screen. The camera then shows the third and final obstacle which was a bar, the bar was on a cradle and there were five cradles overall on the third obstacle, the name for this third and final obstacle was **'The Flying Bar.'**

"I have a soft spot for that last obstacle." Rival comments, the three obstacles were seen by another three obstacles which were exactly the same, there were three obstacle courses by one another and they all had the same three obstacles, The Stepping Stones, Net Jump, and The Flying Bar. Rival however decides to clear his throat before looking at the competitors, "Anyways, earlier today I got word that Sunny has been beating some people, and while normally I would be alright with that, I'm the host now and I can do whatever the hell I want."

"So you're gonna get arrested?" Lia questions.

"Except for that, but I will punish Sunny." Rival confirms before looking on over at the delinquent.

"What are you gonna do? Have god strike me down?" Sunny sarcastically questions while crossing his arms.

"Yes." Rival simply answers before he puts his right arm into the air, he then winks at Sunny before swinging his arm down and a lightning bolt strikes right in front of Sunny. The lightning bolt didn't exactly strike him, but the delinquent was knocked off his feet from the impact of the bolt and he fell right onto his back because of it. The brother of Rainy then rubs his eyes before he sits up and stares at Rival with widened eyes.

"How did you-?" Sunny asks after seeing what Rival did.

"It was **shocking, **wasn't it?~" Rival remarks while making a pun at the same time.

"You're bad at puns, but I'll keep an eye on you." Sunny states before he gets back onto his feet, Rival just rolls his eyes.

"Sure, just make sure not to kiss me." Rival comments before chuckling a little.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you." Hannah's voice was heard.

"Let's just get straight into the challenge!" Rival declares, changing the topic at hand and instead pointing towards the obstacle course in front of everyone. "Today's challenge shall be called, **Canadian Ninja Competitors: Season 2**!" He loudly confirms before chuckling a little afterwards. Some of the cast members were confused by the title, but Rival clears his throat and continues to speak, "So for a demonstration, the production wanted me to get someone who wasn't Adrian to do so."

"Who's Adrian?" Jun decides to ask.

"A Insert-swear-word-here-because-I-know-my-swearing-is-gonna-get-censored." Rival immediately answers before a female was seen walking up the stairs for the obstacle course, "So, I decided to go with the next best choice."

"Hello one and all! It is me, **Erin Summers**! And I am excited to be here!" Everyone suddenly heard an excited voice, it sounded like it came from the female who was on top of the stairs. The girl who introduced herself as Erin Summers had blonde hair which went down to her hands, she wears a red tanktop which has a white lab coat over it, it seemed new and it didn't have any tears or burn marks on it...for now. She also wore white pants and white running shoes along with the fact that she has cracked safety goggles on her head, lastly she had hazel eyes.

"You couldn't just wait for me to introduce you, couldn't you, Erin Summers?" Rival questions while looking over at Erin.

"Obviously not! You should know me by now Rival!" Erin loudly states, Rival nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I really should." He says before looking back at the Move Along cast.

"...I don't like her." Chloe immediately confirms.

"Now! Erin is gonna give you all a demonstration of the course!" Rival confirms before pointing at Erin, Erin then nods at him before putting her cracked safety goggles on.

"Let's do this!" Erin declares before she jumps and attempts to land on the first small platform with her left foot, but she undershoots it and instead she begins falling with her head hitting the small platform while she falls that causes a tooth to fly out. She then falls into the water, right before standing up and Erin takes off her safety goggles before tossing them to the side, her lab coat already got wet, but she wasn't able to focus on it that much and she is blasted into the air by an explosion from the water.

"You see everyone, that's called Erin Luck." Rival comments while pointing at Erin, the girl then lands on the platform between the first and second obstacle, she then smiles brightly while the camera could clearly see her missing tooth. She then runs before jumping onto the trampoline and she reaches to grab the net...but she forgot the laws of physics and forgot to jump forward, so instead she jumps straight up. Erin falls back down onto the trampoline which bounces her towards the next and Erin is launches towards the net, but her foot gets caught up in the net and now she is hanging upside down.

"Don't worry about me, this is just a morning breakfast for me!" Erin says while hanging upside down, but her feet slips off the net and she falls into the water head first.

"..." Rival was seen being completely quiet while he stares intently at the water, Erin then pops out of the water before she was able to get to the second platform since the net led down to the next platform. Rival sighs in relief before the camera then shows Erin once more. She was now on the third and final obstacle and she slowly but surely grabs onto the bar for the final obstacle, Erin then gets her feet off the platform and she begins swinging herself and building up momentum.

"I think I can actually do this one!" Erin begins optimistically shouting, but when she swings for the second cradle, she overshoots it and she goes over it which makes her fall into the water once more. But she is sent into the air by an explosion which once again goes off from inside the water, a jet then crashes into Erin and begins flying away with her on it. Everyone else all watched with looks of surprise except for Rival, He just simply looks back at all the other competitors.

"You see everyone, that was a demonstration...of what NOT to do." Rival says with a wide smile.

"I'm surprise you're not worried for her." Alex says before Rival shrugs.

"I've known Erin for over a year, that was one of the tamer chains of slapstick she has experienced, anyways, Panty Anarchy." Rival says before looking over at Ciara Yates.

"Karma Akabane." Ciara immediately remarks to Rival.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rival casually says while he suddenly had a gun which he aimed at Sunny.

"Okay, Why am I the one being targeted?" Sunny was heard asking before Rival puts the pun in his pocket.

"Anyways, I was gonna say something, but I'll save it for after the challenge, especially since we're running on a time limit." Rival confirms before the fifteen competitors nodded before they all looked at one another.

* * *

***Canadian Ninja Competitors: Season 2***

"Alright, in order to get a point for your team, you need to finish the course before the other competitors or make it the farthest, the fastest, there'll be five rounds with three people running per round and by the end of each round, the two teams with the most points will be safe from elimination!" Rival gives everyone a quick explanation.

"Got it!" The first three contestants were heard, for The K-Shida's the first contestant up was **Sunny**, for The Losers Team it was **Jun**, and for The Five Souls it was **Jared.**

_"I've got this in the bag, there's no way these two will even come close to me!" _Sunny states confidently in his mind while he smirks and gets in a running position.

_"If we do lose today's challenge, then Hannah is getting out, and as for this obstacle course...I've got this." _Jun thinks to himself, he simply taps his feet and waits to start.

_"In order to win this, I need to perfectly nail the obstacle course, one small mistake and I'll probably fail like Erin did...yeah, I'll probably fail." _Jared analyzes before sighing to himself, however he looks over at Sunny and Jun while the arrogant leaders returned their looks and they even looked at each other.

_"You're both going down!/These two aren't even on my level!/I need to try to win this!" _Sunny, Jun, and Jared all think to themselves before they all looked ahead of them and they prepared to run forward.

"I hope the three of you are ready, because you three start now!" Rival loudly announces. The three competitors listens to what is said and all of them jump onto The Stepping Stones, Sunny was seen easily getting through the obstacle by perfectly landing on each small platform with one foot each and using that foot to jump onto the other platforms. In no time, Sunny was through the first obstacle, however he looks over and sees that Jared had also finished the first obstacle before staring at him.

_"Okay, you've caught my attention, Subway." _Sunny remarks in his mind while looking at Jared still.

_"I wonder how close Jun is." _Jared begins worrying about other things, both of them then watches as Jun make it through the first obstacle, but he was already panting.

_"Running is not my thing." _Jun confirms in his mind, Sunny and Jared watches Jun before looking back at one another.

"May the best leader win." Jared says before he looks ahead and he runs forward before jumping off the trampoline and he was able to just barely grab onto the net.

"Guess I'll win, then!" Sunny responds before he runs forward, he uses his right foot to bounce off the trampoline, he is able to reach the net and easily completes The Net Jump easily.

"No! I'm the greatest leader here!" Jun shots before he runs forward and he jumps off the trampoline and he reaches for the net...but he doesn't jump far enough and so he splashes down into the water.

"The Losers Team have 0 points!" Rival announces before Jun stood up from in the water before he gets off of his course.

"Note to self: Do more cardio." Jun says before walking away from the course while the camera focuses on Jared and Sunny. The other two competitors were seen clearing the second obstacle before they both stared at one another.

"Hey, you ready to get a giant 'X'? Because I'm gonna strike you out harder than last time!" Sunny immediately taunts the pessimistic perfectionist before he grabs onto the bar for the third obstacle before he swings and quickly makes it to the second cradle.

"..." Jared remains quiet upon hearing this.

_"...Oh sh-" Jared was gonna say inside his mind, however the baseball hits him in his chest so hard that it causes Jared to go flying into the air as the baseball bounces off of him. Jared's eyes were completely widened while some blood came out of his mouth before he crashed onto his back onto the dirt beneath him. Jared then coughs a bit more afterwards while clutching his chest, his eyes were closed also._

Jared remembers what happens and he begins looking down into the water, _"Sunny is intentionally slowing down so he can taunt me...and he even severely hurt me with a baseball alone...I don't stand a chance finishing the course before he does."_

"JARED AUGUST MONUEL!" Jared then heard a voice shout, he looks over to see that Lia was the one who shouted his name.

_"Sunny's already ahead of me, so I might as well waste more time." _Jared continues to pessimistically think to himself.

"JARED! YOU CAN FINISH FIRST! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT YOU CAN BEAT SUNNY!" Lia tries to motivate the team leader for The Five Souls.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! THIS WIMP WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO EVEN TOUCH ME!" Sunny shouts back before laughing, he then swings and he skips over the third cradle, instead he successfully lands on the fourth cradle.

"Maybe you can try motivating him in different ways?~" Ciara questions Lia, Lia then shook her head.

"Later! For now...I've got another plan." Lia states before she then picks up a pebble from the ground, _"And besides, I can do anything I set my mind to!" _She states in her mind while her eyes turn red.

"Hey Jared! It was fun toying with you, but the show ends here!" Sunny cockily states before looking ahead of him, he then builds up momentum before swinging for the fifth cradle. However, while he was in the air, a pebble was seen flying into the camera's view and it hits Sunny right on his head, the impact had hit the delinquent off course. He is unable to get onto the fifth cradle and instead he just falls straight into the water while letting go of the bar.

"JARED, GO!" Lia says as loudly as she could, Jared's eyes widened after seeing Sunny fall before he gulps and slowly grabs onto his bar.

_"Maybe if I can perfectly nail this...I could get my team a point." _Jared thinks to himself before he swings around before flying to the second cradle, he is able to make the first jump. He then takes a deep breathe before swinging and he lands on the third cradle, a slight smile began appearing on his face. The leader of The Five Souls then swings once more and he almost undershoots the fourth cradle, but he's able to make it.

"Jared is one jump away from securing his team the first point!" Rival shouts, Sunny was seen clutching his head while rising from the water, he then gets off his course while gritting his teeth.

_"That was a load of crap! Where'd that pebble even-!" _Sunny thinks to himself, but he interrupts his own thoughts and he remembers something.

_"She looks serious, so I can't underestimate her too-" Sunny was analyzing inside his mind, but he felt a large gust of wind and his eyes completely widened and his jaw dropped. "W-What j-just-!" Sunny was questioning inside of his mind, he then looked at Lia's hand and saw that the baseball was no longer inside of her hand. Sunny then slowly looks behind him and notices that Chef was knocked out and the baseball rolled onto the home plate in front of him, however there was a fire around it that goes out leaving a giant smudge on it._

_"And...I was just arguing with her." _Sunny realizes before he looks back in the water he fell in before seeing that it was a pebble. He then looks on over at Lia before seeing that the girl's red eyes had gone away and that they were green once more.

"BINGO!" Rival was heard shouting while the camera focuses on Sunny, it also showed that Jared had made it to the fifth cradle and he jumped onto the final platform.

"I did it!" Jared exclaims before he falls onto the ground and he pants heavily, _"God I'm such a weakling, but at least I did something noteworthy today!"_

**"The Five Souls take first place with 1 point, The Losers Team and The K-Shida's are in last with 0!" **Rival announces before he jumps to where Jared was before picking him up and he carries him on his shoulder.

"Seeing how easily tired he is, I'm surprised he was able to finish that." Miriam comments while watching this, Rival was seen standing in front of Lia before putting Jared in her arms.

_"Between me and you, I know that you made Sunny fall, I'm just letting that slide since he deserved it." _Rival whispers to Lia before laughing a bit.

_"Thanks." _Lia whispers back before giving the temporary host a thumbs up, he then gives her a thumbs up before walking away.

"Alright everyone, get your second set of runners ready!" Rival instructs before all three teams nodded and began choosing.

* * *

"Okay! Our next three people will be-!" Rival says, only to be interrupted by Erin, Erin was seen crashing by him before casually standing up despite the crater she caused.

"I'll go work on my inventions now!" Erin casually shrugs off all the stuff that's just happened to her, she then begins walking away.

"Make sure to be careful! Also, can we go on a date tomorrow!?" Rival suddenly asks, Erin then stops walking before turning around and she looks at Rival.

"...Sorry, I'm gonna need to check up on Angry Erin tomorrow, maybe another time! Sorry!" Erin answers, she then turns back around and runs off while Rival watches her.

"A-At least she's always honest." Rival says before looking back at the contestants with a awkward smile.

"Wait, What about Cynthia?" Hannah questions while tilting her head.

"CYNTHIA!?" Leo accidentally shouts out his question.

"SILENCE!" Sunny demands before Leo nods before looking down.

"Anyways, our next three people will be, **Leo **from the K-Shida's, **Ingrid **for The Losers Team, and **Lia **for The Five Souls!" Rival confirms before the camera shows Leo, Ingrid, and Lia all looked at one another.

"I w-wish you two the b-best of luck!" Leo says stutteringly, this puts a small smile on Ingrid's face.

"T-Thanks, I w-wish the same u-upon you two a-also." Ingrid says before looking back at Leo and Lia.

"Nice! Glad to see that I'm racing up against nice people who I can respect! Although it looks like you two have more than that in c-common." Lia jokingly comments which gets a bit of a laugh out of Leo and a chuckle out of Ingrid.

"Looks like we're gonna have a friendly race...I don't mind it, BEGIN!" Rival says the last part at Leo volume before the three competitors went ahead.

_"I've gotta do this and that." _Leo directs himself inside of his mind, he easily got through the first obstacle in two steps.

_"...I've gotta chat with my slave later." _Sunny states in his mind while gritting his teeth, he didn't seem to be amused while Kyle looked at him with a slight smile on his face.

_"Leon seems to have the strength to fight back against you, and you know this fact all too well, don't ya?" _Kyle says in his mind like he was talking to Sunny, Sunny unknowingly answered his question by crumbling his fists.

"Hey, Ingrid and Lia, How are you two doing?" Leo was seen questioning while waiting for the two girls, Ingrid was seen stumbling all around the first obstacle, it was clear that doing a obstacle that requires running using heels wasn't a good idea.

_"I gotta step over-AH! O-Okay, How about h-AH!" _Ingrid was equally freaking out in her mind due to her heels constantly losing balance every time she tried stepping on another stepping stone, however she miraculously made it past the first obstacle. "W-Wait...did I j-just-?" Ingrid begins questioning before looking on over at Leo. Leo gave her a thumbs up before Ingrid sighed in relief before she began cheering to herself, "I-I d-did it!"

"That's great to hear!" Lia exclaims, it looked like she had made it to her platform before Ingrid had done so, however Ingrid was too proud of herself for just completing the first obstacle to really care that Leo and Lia practically waited for her.

"It looks like these three contestants are really having fun with one another." Rival comments while watching Leo, Ingrid, and Lia all run the obstacle course.

"THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!" Ciara was heard shouting off-screen.

"Tonight is gonna be very fun~" Rival confirms with a grin before the camera cuts away from the current host before showing the three contestants on the course.

_"Just gotta boing off this trampoline and grab onto the net!" _Leo continues saying inside of his mind while a smile began forming on his face, he then jumps off the trampoline before grabbing onto the net with ease only using his arms, he then looks to the right. He decides to watch how Ingrid is doing out of curiosity and plus he partially cares about her, but he sees Lia already grabbing onto her net.

"Hah, looks like I'm high on the inter**net **now!" Lia puns before she climbs down the net.

"BOO!" The contestants were heard responding, however the camera shows Jared who had a slight smile on his face.

_"Okay Ingrid, just run and JUUUUUUUUU-"_ Ingrid says in her mind before she was seen jumping off the trampoline and she reaches out to try and grab the net, but she is unable to jump far enough and instead she just falls into the water.

"The Losers Team stay at 0 points!" Rival announces before Ingrid was seen getting out the water afterwards and she lays on the ground before staring at her heels.

"I-I ain't bringing y-you next s-season." Ingrid states before she sees Jun stand above her with a smile while putting out his hand.

"Lemme help you up, I know how it feels failing at something that's created by the devil." Jun says before Ingrid grabs his hand and he pulls her onto her feet before looking down at her heels.

"I-I'm sorry for f-failing." Ingrid apologizes.

"Nice heels~" Jun simply states before he walks off which makes Ingrid blush, the camera then shows Jun put on a mischievous smile while he walked up to Chloe and he winks at her, The leader then turns around while Chloe grits her teeth.

_"Well, it doesn't look like Ingrid didn't make it...Well, hopefully she'll do better in future challenges!" _Leo exclaims inside his mind before watching Lia catch up and the two of them smile at one another.

"I wish you the best of luck with finishing this!" Lia confirms before looking ahead of her while Leo nods.

"THANKS!" Leo shouts at his default volume which makes Lia jump a bit while she grabs onto her bar, however this causes her bar to slip off and it falls off immediately. Because Lia was leaning onto the bar, she falls forward and she quickly looks at Leo who nervously chuckles at the camera while sweating a little. Lia was seen falling into the water which causes a splash before Leo blinks and he looks towards the bar he was on before grabbing onto it.

**"The K-Shida's and The Five Souls are tied for first with one point, meanwhile The Losers Team are in last without a Re, but with a 0!" **Rival announces proudly due to the fact that Leo had gotten to the third obstacle before Lia had meaning he had gotten his team a point.

"Yay! Team, I hope I have made you all proud!" Leo yells out before letting go of his bar and he gets off the obstacle course, however he looks over at Lia and he watches Jared walk up to her.

"Expect the unexpected." Jared states to Lia with straight face before he grabs her hand and he tries pulling her out of the water, but he is too weak to do so even while he was seen gritting his teeth and planting his feet onto the ground.

"You're doing great, leader!" Lia tries making the situation seem less awkward than it is and she instead gets out of the water with no help from Jared, this makes Jared sigh before he lets go of her.

"Please just call me Jared...also, good job for making it far." Jared says before patting Lia's head which the youtuber just accepts with a giggle, he then takes his hand off her head also before the two of them walk over to the rest of their team.

_"They look like a good potential future couple." _Leo thinks to himself before looking over at The Five Souls and he walks on over to them, Sunny did not look happy at all however while he was seen grabbing Leo's left wrist.

"...Hey Salvatore...Don't you remember your place?~" Sunny questions which makes Leo's smile go away and he nods before looking down.

"Y-Yes...Lo siento..." Leo apologizes in spanish before Sunny pets his head, Evan glares at Sunny while this happens.

_"Looks like I'm gonna need to investigate him after this challenge finishes." _Evan states in his mind, although Sunny clearly needed inspection a long time ago.

* * *

"Our next three contestants which each team have chosen to run against one another are, **Rainy **from The K-Shida's, **Chloe **from The Losers Team, and** Ciara **from The Five Souls!" Rival announces proudly while the three girls were all seen staring at one another.

_"The punk drummer looks to be very serious about the situation while Ciara seems to be...Ciara." _Rainy inspects, Chloe looks back and forth between Rainy and Ciara before deciding to set her eyes on Ciara.

_"Rainy displays emotions about as well as a pianist makes noise, however I NEED to take my anger out on someone..." _Chloe explains in her mind before the camera turns to Ciara who smiled at both girls.

"Hey~ Do you two girls wanna help tonight be better than the one I had with Sunnnnnnnnn-" Ciara stops talking upon remembering that Rainy and Sunny were related with one another, Rainy just had a look of indifference on her face.

"Go ahead, I am the sister of Sunny and the girl who betrayed her best friend yesterday, I've accepted these things by now." Rainy simply responds which only makes Ciara feel worse before looking over at Chloe and she decides to smile at her.

"Even though it'd be fun to get Rainy involved, I'd like to make things less awkward, Sooo~" Ciara finishes her what she was saying by completely changing what she was initially going for, she then seductively looks at Chloe.

"Pretty sure you've heard this a lot, but I doubt you're not used to the words that will come out my mouth: I'M STRAIGHT!" Chloe shouts at Ciara which makes the female guitarist jump.

"A-Ah! You definitely are a good screamer at night!" Ciara nervously responds which makes Chloe crumble her fists.

"Thank you, I normally don't do the vocals for my band, but I do try my best and I know I could be even better than Mariah Carey if I train enough." Chloe confidently state.

"Woah, Don't get too ahead of yourself there!" Ciara states while pointing at Chloe, but the punk drummer crosses her arms.

"You may think otherwise, but you haven't heard me sing yet, and even despite your underestimating me, I'll allow you to join my band if you know how to play the electric guitar." Chloe says, she was completely confident in every word she spoke.

"I know how to play the acoustic guitar, not the electric guitar." Ciara points out which makes Chloe growl.

"...At least we could partially be friends." Chloe simply responds before looking ahead of her which makes Ciara blink.

"Partially?" Ciara questions before she looks ahead of her also.

"Are you three ready!?...Set! GO!" Rival starts off asking the three a question, before immediately starting their part of the race before he looks at the camera, "PLAY A SONG!"

_**The Goo Goo Dolls-Iris**_

_**"And I'd give up forever to touch you."**_

Rainy was seen first and she closes her eyes before opening them, she then runs across the first obstacle and she was able to make it through it despite a few slips, but she did sweat a bit along the way.

_**"'Cause I know that you feel me somehow."**_

Chloe and Ciara were seen side by side and the two of them didn't struggle too much and so the two of them easily made it past the first obstacle, they even got through it before Rainy did.

_**"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be."**_

Ciara stopped so she can gather some thoughts on how she should try to complete the second obstacle.

_**"And I don't want to go home right now."**_

Chloe just rushed straight to the trampoline and she jumps off it without much of a thought, she had a smile on her face while she reaches for the net.

_**"And all I can taste is this moment."**_

Rainy was seen catching her breath and she wipes off her sweat before charging towards the trampoline at the same time with Ciara and the two of them jumped off their respective trampolines.

_**"And all I can breathe is your life."**_

Chloe had made the jump and she caught her net before climbing down it and she completes the second obstacle before looking over at Jun and she sticks out her tongue at him.

_**"And sooner or later it's over."**_

Meanwhile, Ciara was seen and she had caught the net which made her sigh in relief, she then climbs down the net and makes it past the second obstacle.

_**"I just don't wanna miss you tonight."**_

Rainy was seen barely grabbing the net with her fingers, but her fingers slip off and she falls into the water which causes a the largest splash yet which got some water onto Sunny, Sunny grits his teeth after feeling some water get on him.

_**"And I don't want the world to see me!"**_

Chloe and Ciara stare at one another while the two of them approached the third obstacle, they both grabbed onto their respective bars while staring at one another.

_**"'Cause I don't think that they'd understand."**_

They both swung to their second cradles and they both landed it, Ciara winked at Chloe while in the air.

_**"When everything's made to be broken!"**_

Both competitors goes to their third cradles, however Chloe tries showing off and she does a 180, hoping to land on the third cradle backwards.

_**"I just want you to know who I am."**_

She overshoots the third cradle and instead falls straight into the water while Ciara watched her fall which makes her smile a bit, then the impact of Chloe's splash caused some water to get on her hand and this causes Ciara's hands to slip off her bar and she falls into the water.

**_*Song Stops*_**

**"The Five Souls ensures their safety thanks to Ciara getting their second point, this means that The Five Souls are safe from tonight's elimination! The K-Shida's remain at 1 and The Losers Team are stuck at 0!" **Rival loudly explains.

"That last obstacle is rigged!" Chloe shouts before getting out of the water.

"Nah, it's just really hard...that's what she said!" Ciara responds before laughing, she then gets out of the water afterwards while Chloe rolled her eyes.

"If I could, I would take you guitar, smash it over your head, and then tell you to say hi to Jun." Chloe states which makes Ciara's eyes widen before smiling at her, "Just kidding!"

"Oh," Ciara responds before sighing in relief, "Thank goodness that's the case, although I don't get what the Jun part was for."

"Don't look too into it!" Chloe dismisses before she walks over to her team before glaring at Jun and she thinks to herself, _"The reason why I said that is because I'll make Jun see his lord and savior if he pisses me off anymore."_

"DID SOMEONE JUST MENTION MY LORD AND SAVIOR!?" Jun loudly asks, Chloe tries her very best to resist the urge to punch Jun which she is able to just barely do before she stood by Ingrid.

"H-Hey C-Chloe, Are you o-okay?" Ingrid nervously asks before Chloe nods.

"Yeah, it was merely a splash that I caused, A.K.A. the thing I always cause whenever I'm playing the drums!" Chloe declares while Ingrid nods.

"T-True...H-Hey C-Chloe, do you think Jun l-likes me?" Ingrid asks which makes Chloe blink before slowly looking over at her.

"...**Don't ever ask me that again, friend." **Chloe simply states while glaring at Ingrid with her red eyes, this makes Ingrid jump.

"O-Okay!" Ingrid responds before looking down and she began thinking to herself, _"Wait...Why do I feel like how I did with my other friends?"_

"Hey team! It looks like we don't have much to worry about now!" Ciara exclaims before walking on over to the rest of her team.

"Good job, Ciara Yates, the order of people I chose wasn't perfect but at least we are safe from elimination." Jared confirms before sighing in relief.

"Guess it's my turn next, right?" Kyle questions before Jared nods.

"Yes it is, you can cruise through this like you do in life, though." Jared says which makes Kyle chuckle.

"Glad to hear that, but I'll try to at least make it through this course, although I will congratulate you and Ciara for securing our team, and Lia for trying." Kyle says which Jared nods to.

"Yeah, I'd say Jared and I deserve a special night with one another for what we did today." Ciara remarks while wrapping an arm around Jared's neck.

"We get it, your horny." Miriam immediately says which made Ciara shrug.

"Whatever you say...maybe I should make a song about this." Ciara suddenly began thinking to herself, Lia was then seen getting Ciara's arm out from around Jared's neck.

"I wonder what it'd be called, my guess is: It's Everynight Bruh, and you'd create a band called Team Sixty-Nine." Lia jokes which gets a bit of a laugh out of Ciara.

"Nah, I'll come up with something better than a title which sounds about as creative as Tori's imagination." Ciara makes a joke right back at Lia.

"Genuinely, I have no idea what the heck you two are talking about." Jared confirms before Miriam puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's called girl talk, get used to it." Miriam comments before looking at Kyle who watched the rest of his team interact with one another.

"Guess I'll go now." Kyle says before looking away and he walks to the obstacle course.

* * *

"And now we've got our possibly last set of runners if The K-Shida's are able to secure one more point! Speaking of which, The runner for The K-Shida's is **Alex, **and for The team with no points A.K.A. The Losers Team sent out **Hannah**, and lastly we've got The Five Souls who have selected **Kyle **to run for them...which was very obvious if you were keeping track before we transitioned to this!" Rival states while staring at the camera.

_"Alright, I'm at a distinct disadvantage against Hannah and Kyle due to my lack of physical strength, and also that on a scale of one through ten, I'd rate my running skills a one, but I have two ways on how to nail this, either hope for the two of them to mess up or for me to find some sort of way to get through this on pure intelligence alone which seems impossible." _Alex tries using his big brain to stare at the obstacle course in front of him.

_"If I am able to win this round for my team, then I'll be able to tie things up with The K-Shida's and it will be all up to Ferguson to win us the day...it may be unlikely, but I hope he'll be able to win this for us because if we lose today, then one of us will be eliminated and honestly, I'd prefer it if I went home over him." _Hannah's mind was on other things while she mentally prepared herself for the obstacle course.

_"Looks like these two have a lot of things on their minds, maybe I should talk to them about their issues." _Kyle was more focused on the other competitors rather than the obstacle or another subject. He decides to try and strike up a conversation for the three of them, "So, Do any of you know about Momo?"

"Y-You mean t-the creature who a-a 12 year old who h-had a conversation with M-Momo before her death?" Ingrid was heard questioning which makes everyone turn their attentions to her.

"Surprisingly enough, I have...thanks for reminding me." Alex sarcastically says while staring over at Kyle.

"You're welcome." Kyle simply says before Alex sighs.

_"He's too cool looking for me to hate him." _Alex confirms inside of his mind.

"I'm not shocked at all that You and Ingrid know about something disturbing, but how did you know Momo, Alex?" Hannah asks while looking over at Alex.

"Please don't ask me questions I don't wanna give you the answer to." Alex avoids the question before shivering which makes Hannah raise an eyebrow before she looks at Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, How do you know so much about urban legends?" Hannah decides to ask Kyle a question next.

"Well I liked hanging out with my friends at a swamp which are nearby us and so I had a fascination with the paranormal." Kyle simply answers which makes Hannah confused.

"How does living in a swamp immediately translate into 'I am curious about the paranormal'?" Hannah asks before Kyle shrugs.

"I dunno, it just does." Kyle makes Hannah more confused.

"Let's start the challenge...GO!" Rival starts the challenge automatically without giving the three runners much time to prepare after the chat they just had.

**_*Song Resumes*_**

_**"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming."**_

Alex was seen going across the first obstacle and he took a while, but was able to get through the first obstacle, although he was the last one through the obstacle course.

_**"Or the moment of truth in your lies."**_

Hannah had trouble getting across the first obstacle and she lost her balance at times, but she was able to grab onto some of the 'Stepping Stones'.

_**"When everything feels like the movies."**_

Hannah then swings herself back onto the obstacle and she makes it through the first obstacle...second.

_**"Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive!"**_

Kyle was seen already passed though the first obstacle, he pulled a baseball ahead of him which he chases before jumping on the trampoline for the second obstacle and he smiles while staring at the baseball.

_**"And I don't want the world to see me!"**_

Kahlin Morale had caught the net using both his hands, but he was able to use his left hand to catch the baseball which was behind him, he then puts the baseball back in his pocket.

_**"'Cause I don't think that they'd understand."**_

While Kyle was getting through the second obstacle, Hannah was seen trying to catch up and she jumps off the trampoline for the second obstacle.

_**"When everything's made to be broken!"**_

She came up short however, and she fell straight into the water despite being fingertips away from the net, the camera then shows Alex.

_**"I just want you to know who I am."**_

Alex jumped off the trampoline next, but he barely got any distance and he didn't even come close to the net and instead just fell straight into the water which Kyle watches this.

**_*Song Stops*_**

"Well, at least they tried." Kyle says, it seemed that his ability to run was pretty good, considering that he plays baseball all the time...it wasn't too hard to really figure out.

**"The Five Souls remain in the lead with 3 points! The K-Shida's remain at 1 point, while The Losers Team remain at 0!" **Rival announces, it was clear that The new Losers Team weren't doing well in this challenge. The first two-thirds of the challenge rely on sprinting and running, while the last part relied mostly on upper body strength and swinging accuracy, something which clearly not everyone knew.

"Dammit..." Hannah was seen saying after she got up from the water, she was disappointed in herself for being unable to tie things up with The K-Shida's and she looks over at her team. Jun just shook his head while Chloe glared at him still, Ingrid looked down in defeat, and Ferguson slightly looked at Hannah before he turned his head to look at the opposite direction of her. Hannah then got out the water before sighing before looking over at Kyle, _"Well at the very least we can tie things up...no help from me there."_

"I had a feeling that things wouldn't work out." Alex states upon getting up from the water, he then gets out of the water before looking at the rest of his team. He knew that Miriam was gonna be the last runner for their team and so he sees he run pass him, Alex then puts his index finger and thumbs on his chin while he watched her run. He then began analyzing her speed like so, _"It's clear that she'll be faster than me and I'd say her running is about a seven on the running scale, so we have a good chance with getting this last point considering one of her other opponents is-"_

"..." Ferguson was seen simply walking past Alex, Alex watches him while he walked by, he could feel Ferguson's energy and he gulps a bit before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Fergy-" Alex begins saying with a smile, only for Ferguson to turn his head to look behind him and he stares at Alex.

**"...Who's Fergy?" **Ferguson simply asks before looking down once more and he walks away while Alex sees him walk away with widened eyes.

* * *

"And now we've got our final three contestants for this last phase of the challenge! **Evan **is the last person for The K-Shida's who need this point if they wanna avoid elimination, **Ferguson **is last for The Losers Team who need this point to at least tie things with The K-Shida's which will lead to a tiebreaker, and **Miriam **runs last for The Five Souls who already have secured their safety but I doubt this dancer will just simply throw this round though! Trust me, I know a ballerina who probably wouldn't throw their round either!" Rival states before Miriam nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't know who that is but let's just say that I ain't The Fiery Dancer for nothing!" Miriam confidently states which makes Rival chuckle.

"I know, it's literally in your application!" Rival says while holding up a piece of paper, he then crumbles it and throws it behind him, then a knife was seen being thrown at the paper and the knife stuck the paper into a nearby tree.

_"And I'm on my waaay!" _A tall and skinny boy was seen running behind Rival, they were seen holding onto blue headphones they were currently wearing which was playing the song they were singing to. They appeared to have messy short messy blonde hair, the boy also had a bandage his nose. Lastly they were wearing a white t-shirt under a black hoodie, along with dark blue jeans and blue hiking boots.

"Thanks for the knife Robin!" Rival says before looking over at Robin, Robin gave him a thumbs up before the boy was seen out of breath while he held Robin's knife in his left hand and the paper in his right hand.

_"Singing to...tiny dancer..." _The boy continued to sing while Rival looks into the forest before Robin pulled the boy away before Rival looks back at all the other contestants.

"That was **Milo Kale, **and also this last round won't even be an obstacle race!" Rival declares.

"WHAT!?" Evan loudly asks upon hearing this, Miriam simply raised an eyebrow, Ferguson just looks at Rival with a unchanged expression.

"Yep, because this final round between the three of you, shall be a fight! The first person to go down will lose the challenge for their team!" Rival announces.

"No...nonono..." Jared responds while his eyes had widened, _"That means if Miriam goes down...all my work will be for nothing AGAIN!"_

"And this battle shall take place right in front of me! Make sure to make this a great battle!" Rival states with a wide smile, Evan, Ferguson, and Miriam all looked at one another before all of them stepped off the obstacle course.

_***Song Resumes***_

_**"And I don't want the world to see me!"**_

Evan, Ferguson, and Miram all stood in front of Rival.

_**"'Cause I don't think that they'd understand."**_

_Robin was seen stopping Evan by quickly holding his knife to his throat before the headbutt could connect (Episode 6)._

_**"When everything's made to be broken!"**_

_The camera focuses on the baseball as it went out of Fergy's hand (Episode 5)._

_**"I just want you to know who I am..."**_

_Miriam stood in front of Jun before slowly flipping him off with her middle finger, but the camera's censor this (Episode 4)._

_**"And I don't want the world to see me!"**_

Evan and Miriam then charge at one another while Ferguson took a deep breath.

_**"'Cause I don't think that they'd understand!"**_

Evan tries punching Miriam, however the fiery dancer is able to step back and avoid the punch.

_**"When everything's meant to be broken!"**_

She then lifts her foot in the air and kicks Evan's chin which sends him into the air.

_**"I just want you to know who I am!"**_

Evan recovers in the air and he was able to land on his feet.

_**"I just want you to know who I am!"**_

Evan and Miriam then stare at one another.

_**"I just want you to know who I am!"**_

They both charged at one another, Evan was preparing a punch while Miriam was preparing a kick.

_**"I just want you to know who I am..."**_

Ferguson runs and he tries punching both of them, but he accidentally gets between the two of them and Evan accidentally punches Ferguson while Miriam kicks him at the same time.

**_*Song Change*_**

_**Imagine Dragons-There's Nothing Left To Say**_

_**"I keep fallin',"**_

_Chloe drops Fergy's flute from her left hand and it hit his head (Episode 4)._

_**"I keep fallin' down."**_

_Many of the baseballs fired out begin hitting Fergy all over his body from his head to his kiwi and to his toes (Episode 5)._

_**"I keep fallin',"**_

_The tiger walks around Fergy while Fergy stays in the position, it looks like he was playing dead and is frozen in fear at the same time (Episode 6)._

_**"I keep fallin' down."**_

_Fergy was seen being completely quiet while reading the piece of paper he had in his hands before slowly putting it to look in front of him, the person in front of Fergy was Hannah Jordan (Episode 7)._

_**"If you could only save me,"**_

Ferguson's eyes were open while he was seen flying through the air.

_**"I'm drowning in the waters of Myseeeeeeelf!"**_

Everything suddenly turns black and white and there was nothing but darkness surrounding Ferguson and one light shining on him, it now looked like he was in water.

_**"There's Nothing (Nothiiing!) Left To Say now! (Say-heeey!)."**_

The camera then cuts to a shot above Ferguson while he looked completely dead on the inside.

_**"**__**There's Nothing Left To Say**__** now! (Oh, Oh)"**_

He then closes his eyes before falling unconscious.

_**"I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey,"**_

However, he was also seen slowly falling to the ground.

_**"Giving up now."**_

It looked like there were bubbles all around him while he fell.

_**"I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey,"**_

He eventually landed on the bottom while unconscious.

_**"Giving up now."**_

The camera focuses on him while he was down and Ferguson slightly opens his eyes.

_**"(Ooooh Oh) **__**There's Nothing (Nothiiing!) Left To Say**__** now! (Say-heeey!)"**_

Only for Ferguson to see a smaller version of himself walk up to him from the darkness.

_**"**__**There's Nothing Left To Say**__** now-!"**_

The smaller Neil then sat down in front of him before he lays on his side.

_**"(Oooooooo-) I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey,"**_

Ferguson stares at himself with a emotionless look.

_**"(Oooooooo-) Giving up now."**_

Neil then smiled before evaporating into bubbles while Ferguson watched his other self do this.

_**"(Oooooooh!) I'm giving up, giving up, hey, hey,"**_

The bubbles of Ferguson's other self then goes into Ferguson's mouth, he lets this happen before closing his eyes.

_**"Giving up now!"**_

Everything goes back to normal and Ferguson was seem completely unconscious on the ground once more.

**_*Song Ends*_**

**"The K-Shida's and The Five Souls are safe from elimination! Meaning that the team going into tonight's elimination are The Losers Team!" **Rival announces while he was seen in the background, the camera just kept focusing on Ferguson however.

"Well, I guess that works." Miriam was heard speaking.

"That did not feel good, but it will feel good to defeat you if I ever battle you again." Evan's voice was heard responding.

"In your dreams!" Miriam confidently states, but the camera focused on Ferguson the entire time while he was still unconscious on the ground, Hannah was seen running towards him.

"F-Fergy!" Hannah shouts while she held him in her arms, Jun, Chloe, and Ingrid were all seen walking up to Hannah while she held Ferguson in her arms.

"...I'll see you guys in tonight's elimination." Rival simply says towards The Losers Team, he then stares down at Ferguson before looking ahead of him and he walks away afterwards.

"Well, it appears that we've lost today's challenge." Jun confirms before crossing his arms.

"No kidding, Sherlock." Chloe sarcastically remarks.

"Thank you, I have been called Sherlock many times." Jun completely ignores the sarcasm before proudly smiling while Chloe growls.

_"I will strangle him and make sure he will become MY BI-!" _Chloe begins aggressively ranting inside of her head.

"W-Who are we g-gonna vote off t-tonight?" Ingrid interrupted Chloe's thoughts and asks the question which the rest of The Losers Team were wondering.

"Let's discuss that once we get back to our cabin." Jun says before the camera cuts away from them.

The Five Souls

"Yay! We got our first win!" Lia cheers which Jared laughs at a bit.

"Indeed we did, thanks for winning the challenge for us Miriam, I was honestly very nervous this wouldn't end well again." Jared admits while sighing in relief.

"You have too little faith in me, I'm pretty sure me and Evan could've gone for even longer than that, but you're welcome, I'm just doing what it takes to win." Miriam states, she was clearly proud of herself for what she did.

"We started off strong with this challenge win, let's hope to win more times than the amount of times it takes to summon Bloody Mary." Kyle once again makes a reference to a urban legend.

"That would just mean we would just have to get four wins in a row, though." Lia points out before Kyle nods.

"Exactly, speaking of winning, hey Ciara? You gonna try hooking up with Rival for a night?" Kyle questions before pointing to Rival.

"How'd you know I was gonna target him next?" Ciara questions with a proud smile on her face.

"Let's just say that you're not too hard to understand." Kyle simply answers before Ciara nods.

"Alright, luckily this'll just be a one-off thing!" Ciara declares before she ran away from her team, she blows a kiss to Jared while she ran away.

"Looks like Kyle accidentally released the succubus to go after another victim." Lia jokes around which gets a laugh out of Kyle.

"Nice one." Kyle responds before Jared slowly looks over at Kyle and he stares at him, meanwhile Lia was seen staring at Ciara.

"Love is overrated." Miriam comments towards the camera while watching the rest of her team get caught up in some kind of relationship frenzy, only for the camera to cut away from this.

The K-Shida's

"Another day, another win for team Sunny." Sunny declares before laughing a bit while Leo nods.

"Yay! W-We won a-another c-challenge." Leo nervously says, the proud and happy him was now gone and he was now just back to his nervous and unsure self he was before the challenge.

"It was a close call for sure, but we pulled out the win today." Rainy agrees before she looks on over at Alex and Evan while they both looked at the Persnisky twins and Leon Salvatore.

"Yeah, luckily the two of us are safe for today, which is definitely a good thing." Evan confirms while nodding.

"Indeed it is, also should the three of us try discussing something else?" Alex tries coming up with some kind of plan.

"Hey, sis! Let's discuss some family matters!" Sunny states while wrapping an arm around Rainy and she begins dragging her along with him.

"O-Okay..." Rainy was heard responding while she was dragged away from her brother, Alex and Evan then turned their attentions towards Leo before quickly looking at one another.

"Was that-?" Evan was gonna ask.

"Nope, but let's just take advantage of the circumstance." Alex immediately answers before the two of them walked up to Leo with smile on each of their faces.

"...Sup..." Evan simply greets Leo while Alex facepalms, making sure to not hit his glasses while doing so.

"...H-Hi." Leo nervously responds and instead, Alex tries thinking to himself only for him to get distracted by Leo's muscles.

"Hello there, handsome~" Alex accidentally says which makes Leo look at him.

"W-What was that?" Leo questions before Alex jumps.

"N-NOTHING!" Alex immediately answers, now it's Evan's turn to facepalm at how poorly the conversation between the three of them were going.

_"This is gonna take a while." _Evan remarks inside of his mind.

* * *

***After the Challenge***

The camera's decide to show the aftermath of the challenge and decide to specifically focus on the team who lost today's challenge. The team it decided to focus on was the team who had earned their name for today, The Losers Team, who were all walking back into their cabins with something on each member's mind. But, the camera decides to focus on Jun for now who looks on over at Chloe and Ingrid, he then waves for them to come to him which they do so.

"Now, lets answer Ingrid's question she asked earlier." Jun confirms while looking at the girls with a smile.

"W-Wait, I gotta do s-something!" Ingrid stutteringly exclaims before Jun raises an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna do 'something' good?" Jun asks before Ingrid nods.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll be b-back." Ingrid confirms before she runs out of the house which means it's now just Chloe and Jun.

_"Why am I stuck with this piece of steaming, smell, grade A piece of sh-!?" _Chloe began ranting to herself in her mind.

"Wanna listen to some K-Pop that has been given to me by Jesus?" Jun requests while pulling out a golden phone which makes Chloe's eyes widen.

"Did you have that in your pocket all this time!?" Chloe loudly asks a very reasonable question.

"And there's a lot more where that came from, you could have a golden phone which would make everyone look at you in awe." Jun states before throws the phone into the air while Chloe slowly smiled upon hearing this.

"How much popularity and praise will I receive from it?" Chloe asks before Jun was seen catching his golden phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"I dunno, do you have some sort of inferiority complex?" Jun decides to answer Chloe's question with a question.

"...What do I have to do?" Chloe gives the answer without needing to really answer Jun's question, Jun laughs a bit before putting on a smug smirk on his face.

"Today, we vote her out." Jun says while pointing at Hannah while she was seen walking over to her bed.

"Sounds like a plan, but I wouldn't have been against that, especially since I'm pretty sure you were just gonna well Ingrid to-" Chloe began explaining, she was puzzled by Jun's proposal.

"And if we lose our next challenge, lets vote out Ingrid next." Jun states which makes Chloe's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Chloe loudly asks before Jun laughs a bit more.

"If you tell Ingrid about this, it won't work because I can assure you that I will get her with me and the two of us will take...you...down." Jun pauses more near the end of his sentence to make his words have more impact.

"No, I've hung out with Ingrid for a week, there's no way-!" Chloe begins shouting before the door was heard opening, Jun and Chloe looked over at the door and they both saw Ingrid who walked in with a tray of cookies. The tray of cookies she was holding were all in shapes of scribbly hearts which clearly weren't used by the most accurate shapes.

"Ah hey, Jun, u-um did you know that t-there are about t-t-two million Kpop s-stan in Southeast Asia and S-South America a-alone? Agh, sorry! I-I spout scary facts when I'm really nervous. A-Anyway I baked you some cookies, s-sorry they're in weird shapes..." Ingrid says nervously before she hands over the tray of cookies into Jun's hands.

"Thank you darling, while the shapes are a little strange, these cookies smell absolutely delicious~" Jun says which makes Ingrid blush, Jun then walks over to his bed. While the leader of The Losers Team put the tray of cookies on his bed, Chloe was seen slowly looking over at Ingrid.

_"THIS IS WHY I HATE LOVE!" _Chloe angrily states inside of her mind before she grabs Ingrid's hand and she began dragging her out of the house.

"H-Hey! C-Chloe!" Ingrid tries protesting, but Chloe was able to drag her out of the cabin which Jun just sat down and watch before the door was heard being slammed.

"Dissension is fun to watch~" Jun states with a smirk before he grabs a cookie and eats it before he lays down on his bed, He then closes his eyes before the camera showed Ferguson getting up from his bed.

_**"I know I'm not the center of the universe,"**_

Ferguson storms into the bathroom and he presses his head against the mirror in the bathroom while closing his eyes.

_**"But you keep spinning 'round me just the same."**_

He then coughs, some bubbles were seen coming out his mouth while the bathroom looked very dim with not much light inside of it. The bubbles which came out of Ferguson's mouth while the lighting began changing to a more blue-ish color while the bubbles were seen going behind Ferguson and it hovers onto the ground.

_**"I know I'm not the center of the universe,"**_

Hannah was seen standing outside of the cabin while looking down.

_**"But you keep spinning 'round me just the same."**_

Chloe and Ingrid were seen exiting the cabin, Hannah watches this happen.

_**"And I drive myself crazy-!"**_

She then takes a deep breath before looking at the bathroom window.

_**"Thinking everything's about me!"**_

Hannah then enters the cabin before the camera cuts back to Ferguson.

_**"Holding on..."**_

A glass shard fell off the mirror and onto the ground.

_**"Why is everything so Heavy?"**_

He feels something touch him and so Ferguson looks down at the glass shard.

_**"Holding on..."**_

Ferguson then bends down to pick up the glass shard with a look of confusion.

_**"So much more than I can carry."**_

He then stands up and looks back in the mirror while he held the glass shard in his fingertips.

_**Linkin Park - Heavy (feat. Kiiara)**_

_**"I keep dragging around what's bringing me down."**_

Another Neil was seen behind him while he was looking in the mirror, the other Fergy pulls Ferguson by his shirt and throws him into the wall.

_**"If I just let go, I'd be set free."**_

Hannah was seen walking towards the bathroom before the camera cuts back to Fergy who was currently elbowing the other him in the back of his head.

_**"Holding on..."**_

The screen then shows Hannah and Ferguson side by side, Hannah was putting her hand on the door knob to the bathroom while Fergy's other self grabs Neil before throwing him into the mirror and the mirror shatters.

_**"Why is everything so Heavy?..."**_

Hannah's eyes was see widening as she heard the glass shatter and she tries desperately to open the door, Fergy was seen suddenly smashing his other self over the head using a toilet tank lid while glass was stuck all over his back.

_**"Why is everything so Heavy?..."**_

Neil was seen being strangled by his other self before he was picked up by his shirt and thrown against the wall, Ferguson then falls onto the ground before sitting up and he suddenly no longer sees his other self. Hannah noticed the door was locked and so she tried breaking down the door and slamming against it as hard as she could over and over again.

_**"Why is everything so Heavy?"**_

Hannah finally breaks down the door to see Neil "Fergy" Ferguson on the ground, he then looks around and notices the mess he made before looking at his hands and he puts them to his face before crying to himself, Hannah sat down by him while he does this and she watches him cry.

_***Song Ends***_

"I-I-I'm such a p-pathetic weakling!" Ferguson shouts at himself while he continues crying, Hannah saw that there was pieces of a toilet tank lid on his head, some glass shards in his back, and hand marks around his neck. She was completely at a lost for words upon seeing all of this and she felt completely awful for Ferguson. She looks down before looking back at him and she wraps her arms around his neck and she hugs Ferguson which made him remove his hands from his face, she seemed to have a few bruises on her now thanks to her breaking down the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth yesterday...you clearly have been through a lot and I understand that you felt like I betrayed you yesterday." Hannah apologizes while there were still tears coming from Ferguson's eyes, but he tries pushing Hannah away.

"Y-Yeah, and I-I ain't falling f-for that again! I d-don't deserve anyone's pity! L-Let alone from s-someone who'll probably backstab m-me!" Ferguson shouts while trying to break up the hug, but Hannah kept her hold on him.

"You're confused, you want help yet you don't want help, you trust me yet you don't trust me, you are Fergy yet you aren't...you're not sure of anything anymore and I'm one of the reasons for that." Hannah simply says while she closed her eyes, Ferguson hears what she says and he tries less and less to try and push her away before looking down.

"I am...I don't know anything anymore, all I know is that I'm just a failure." Ferguson says, Hannah then opens her eyes before slowly grabbing onto Ferguson's shoulders while she began leaning on him and they look face to face with one another.

"You know, there's this other person I know who feels the exact way you do, they too feel like they're a mess, they too feel like they've been betrayed, they too are constantly down on themselves." Hannah begins speaking before she wipes the trials of tears off Ferguson's cheeks and near his eyes.

"R-Really?" Ferguson questions before looking down a little, Hannah nods before then chuckling a bit which made Ferguson turn his attention back to her, "What was the chuckle for?"

"It's just ironic...I am afraid of ending up alone like this person, and yet I'm comforting the person who is like her right now..." Hannah says while smiling before laughing a little before staring into the eyes of Neil Ferguson, "I'm comforting...**Fergy**."

"...F-Fergy?" Fergy questions with a confused look, Hannah then nods.

"Yeah, you may think that you're currently weak and it's obvious to me that you came here to move along from your past and become a new person, someone you can be proud of, someone who can get a girlfriend, someone that is more than just someone who was metaphorically and literally pissed on in the past...you don't just want to be Neil, you want to be Fergy." Hannah explains which makes Fergy blink, he then looks down while taking in everything which the heartthrob has just said.

"...What's the difference? We're both losers." Fergy begins talking down to himself once more.

"The difference is that Neil is the you who you want to forget and move on from, but there was one flaw in your plan with starting anew...you tried forgetting about Neil and instead you ended up becoming him once again and that made things even worse for yourself." Hannah continues speaking to Fergy while staring into his eyes. "Rather than forgetting about who you used to be, you should remember who you used to be and instead, you should should use your past experiences to fuel yourself and learn from your past mistakes, instead of forgetting about Neil Ferguson, you should remember Neil to try and help you become Fergy." Hannah keeps on explaining, she then notices Fergy tilting his head and looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. "In order to truly become Fergy and become the new you, who you can be proud of, you need to remember Neil so you can motivate yourself into becoming more than who you were before, use Neil to help you become a better person, use Neil to learn from your past mistakes, and use Neil to truly move along from your past rather than forget about it, only then will you become the Fergy I know you can become."

"..." Fergy remained completely quiet, he was then seen looking back down before Hannah sighed.

"But, I will leave you alone just this once, tonight I'll be voted off and I'll make sure that happens, because I would rather get eliminated then watch you get sent home without becoming the person you want to be." Hannah says before Fergy then looked up at her.

"..." He opens his mouth to speak.

"And there's nothing you can say which would change my mind..." Hannah cuts him off before turning around and she walks out of the bathroom which Fergy watches.

* * *

***Elimination Ceremony***

_***After the Votes***_

Rather than showing what everyone talked about before deciding their votes, the camera's decide to immediately go to the aftermath of the voting process. Ferguson was looking down after he was seen making the final vote, he then sits down on a stump, the camera then shows Jun, Chloe, Ingrid, and Hannah all at the elimination also. Rival then nods at everyone while staring on over at the five torches right beside him with the names of each Loser Team member on it, there was a campfire right in front of him.

**"I'll go read the votes." **Rival confirms before he nods and begins walking on over to the Confessional Room which he smiled a bit at upon entering it, he then picks up the box which had all of the votes inside of it before walking out of the room. The camera shows The Losers Team while they all watched Rival while he held the box in his hands.

_"As long as Chloe told Ingrid the strategy for tonight, it should be a guarantee that Hannah is going home tonight, and even if Chloe tells Ingrid the truth, she won't even believe her, however Hannah, your time to go to the afterlife has been decided by ME." _Jun confidently states in his mind before he stares at Hannah while having a wide smirk on his face.

_"I hate you so damn much Jun! I should've known that if Ingrid was lonely enough to be my friend, that she'd fall for a piece of crap like him! But, maybe if I vote her off tomorrow...Jun could get me some fame..." _Chloe began thinking to herself while a smile slowly appeared on her face, she began realizing what could happen.

_"Chloe has told me the plan to vote out Hannah tonight, honestly I didn't like how she forced me out of the cabin earlier, however, I can't really vote off either Chloe or Jun, and I feel really bad for Fergy, so I'm sorry Hannah." _Ingrid didn't look happy at all, she sounded more remorseful inside of her mind while she looked over at Hannah.

_"Between me and Fergy, I don't wanna see him go home, so I hope that tonight will end well and that Fergy will survive another day so he can become a better player and maybe I could even cheer up Kay when I get home." _Hannah ends her inner speech before putting on a slight smile on her face while tears began coming from her eyes, it looks like she didn't really wanna get elimination so early on, but she feels as if this is the only way to redeem herself.

_"..." _Fergy wasn't even thinking of anything and instead just watched Rival while his hands were in his pockets, he then looks down and stares at the ground for a bit. He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, it looks like he was remembering something in his hand which the camera's didn't show this time around. The boy with no stereotype then opened his eyes and let out his breath, The Losers Team now all stared at Rival while he placed the box with all of their votes on the podium.

"Someone in this game has found one out of the three elimination-preventing objects..." Rival begins speaking while the camera cuts to Jun's perspective while he began looking around. However, Rival was heard finishing his sentence, "If you'd like to play it, do it now..."

"..." Jun remained completely silent, instead he looked at the rest of his team to see if there were any hints or anyone who seemed to have one of the three objects. Chloe was seen looking around also upon hearing this face and she began glaring at everyone else, hoping that no one would play an object. Ingrid gulps before she began looking around at everyone else, it didn't look like she had much of an idea on who could have had such an object. Hannah simply remained sitting down on her stump, she wipes her tears from her eyes before putting on a stone face, she didn't even look at the rest of her team and instead she kept staring in front of her. Fergy was the last person seen and he just kept looking emotionless as ever, it wasn't easy getting a read on him especially since he looked like he was consistently depressed.

**"Last chance..." **Rival states once more, he looks over at The Losers Team while saying this, The Losers Team all looked back at Rival except for Fergy and they all waited in anticipation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hey, Rival..."_ A voice was heard speaking, Rival slowly smiled upon hearing the voice speak as if he already knew who it was saying these words. The Losers Team all looked over at the person who spoke these two words.

_"Here's my-" _The person continued their sentence and they pulled a golden necklace from out of their pocket, the camera then focuses on the necklace while it hung from the person's finger.

_"Hey Hannah, do you have any secrets to spill?" Fergy questions which makes Hannah's eyes widen before shaking her head, he pulled something out of his pot before putting it in his pocket while asking this (Episode 7)._

**"Hidden Safety Necklace." **The camera then turns and reveals that the person who said this...was-

**"Neil "Fergy" Ferguson." **Rival states with a smile, the camera then shows that it was indeed Fergy who had pulled out the Hidden Safety Necklace.

"Please...just call me **Fergy." **Fergy responds before he smiled right back at Rival, the other Fergy was seen charging at him from the background, but Fergy simply smirked before his other self shattered into a bunch of glass pieces. The glass pieces then slowly disintegrate and they all turned into dust before the dust was seen going into the night sky. It appeared that no one else could see this happening, but Fergy knew this also and he simply didn't care about these strange stuff he's been seeing.

"Alright then, Fergy, I guess this means-" Rival says before grabbing the golden necklace and he stares at it.

**"I'm playing it for Hannah." **Rival suddenly hears Fergy confirm which made his eyes widen.

"...What?" Rival questions, he stares at Fergy while asking this.

"WHAT!?" Jun and Chloe were both seen loudly asking in unison, both of them looked absolutely livid at what Fergy has just done.

"W-Wait, W-What!?" Ingrid asks, there was a mixture of relief at the fact that her vote didn't matter since it means there's no blood on her hand, but there was still surprise heard in her voice since she didn't even know that Fergy could do this!

"W-W-W-W..." Hannah was completely speechless by what she heard just heard, she had completely accepted the fact that she thought she was gonna go home tonight for Fergy's sake...but apparently Fergy had other plans.

"I'm playing The Hidden Safety Necklace for Hannah, I am making sure tonight's elimination goes the way I want it to." Fergy confirms, Rival smiled upon hearing Fergy say this.

"Guess we'll see what was your plan then..." Rival responds, he seemed to be genuinely interested and impressed by the move which Fergy had just pulled off. Fergy then nods at him before he turns around and smiled at everyone, the boy seemed happy once more before he sat down on a stump while the rest of his team looked at Rival in shock. Rival then holds the necklace and observes it before looking at the team, "This IS the Hidden Safety Necklace, meaning that any votes against Hannah won't count."

_"Fergy..." _Hannah thinks to herself while she kept on staring at Fergy, she was bittersweet with what was happening, she liked how Fergy protected her but she didn't even know what he was gonna do.

"Alright, time to read the votes..." Rival says before he opens the box up and he pulls out the first picture from the box while everyone watched on, no one except for Fergy knew what was gonna happen now.

.

.

.

.

.

"First vote, **Hannah." **Rival says before revealing a picture of Hannah with a giant yet messy 'X' on her picture, it was like the person was reluctant to have voted Hannah. "However, **the vote does not count." **Rival explains before he rips the picture in half and he lets the picture float into the campfire where it burns.

_"Never thought I'd be glad to see a picture of me burning." _Hannah remarks in her mind before chuckling a bit at what she's just thought.

"Second vote..." Rival states before pulling out the second picture.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Hannah, it doesn't count." **Rival reads the second vote before revealing another picture of Hannah, this one had a bunch of giant 'X's on it.

_"I should have drawn more ten! Especially since I'm twice as pissed as I was earlier!" _Chloe angrily states in her mind while she crumbled her fists.

"The third and next vote is for..." The host states, he then pulls out the third picture and stares at it.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Hannah, but the vote is obsolete." **Rival confirms while revealing another picture of Hannah, the picture had a noticeably smaller 'X' on it than the other pictures did.

_"Drawing a big 'X' for someone I REALLY don't wanna vote out seems a bit too much." _Ingrid explains internally, it was clear she was the the one who made this vote.

"Here comes our fourth and second-to-last vote..." The male guitarist was seen speaking before pulling out the fourth vote, Jun grits his teeth upon hearing that they were now on the fourth vote.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Hannah, meaning that all the votes so far have been rendered useless." **Rival states while showing the fourth picture of Hannah which was seen in the box, it had a big 'X' on it, however the 'X' was yellow.

_"That was my vote! This means that my plan didn't work AT ALL!" _Jun confirms in his eyes before the pupils in them shrank, he even began sweating before he looks over at Fergy.

"Looks like my vote will be the deciding one." Fergy simply says, unlike everyone else, he wasn't nervous or unsure, he was confident and completely relaxed and he even stood up.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO PLAY IT FOR HER!?" Chloe angrily asks while pointing at Hannah, she was absolutely PISSED.

"T-Thanks Fergy, b-but why are you standing?" Hannah asks before Fergy chuckles.

"Looks like i-it's all up to w-what F-Fergy did now..." Ingrid says before The Losers Team all looked over at Rival after he pulled out the fifth and final vote.

"The fifth and final vote...and the person going home..." Rival begins speaking, everyone stares at him with nothing but the wind now being heard while Rival smirked at all the competitors. Only the host and Fergy currently knew what was gonna happen and so everyone else were completely in the dark with what is about to happen. Rival then slowly turns the last picture s slowly as he could so the reveal of the last vote could be as dramatic as possible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"is..." Rival says, the camera then focuses on the picture while it was still being turned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Fergy." **Rival confirms before showing the final picture, it was indeed a picture of Fergy but unlike an 'X' like all the other pictures, it had the words 'Who could have known that my way to move along in life by using Neil to help me become the new me would work? Well, I will not change completely, I will be better than who I was before...I will truly become Fergy, I will never be perfect but I can try to be the best me' on it.

"WHAT!?" The Losers Team loudly questioned, except for Fergy who simply walked up to Hannah before he stares at her.

"Y-You c-could've...Y-You c-could've p-prevented this!" Hannah points out, she was absolutely baffled by Fergy's decision.

"I could have, but honestly, I've wanted to vote myself out since two days ago." Fergy confirms before putting his hands in his pockets.

_"I don't want any of them to be eliminated...so I'll vote..." The camera focuses on the picture which he was holding in both of his hands. Fergy then stares at the camera before revealing whose picture he chose...it was...**"Myself." **(Episode 6)_

"W-Why d-didn't you let m-me be e-eliminated!? W-Why didn't you e-eliminate Jun or Chloe!?" Hannah asks another question while she was pointing at Jun and Chloe who both sighed in relief.

"Because I know you'll be able to make it pass the merge without me, I know it's probably a weak reason for not voting out Jun or Chloe, my reason for doing that was...her." Fergy says before he points over to Ingrid, Ingrid squeaks while Fergy and Hannah looked at her.

"M-Me!?" Ingrid asks before Fergy nods.

"Yeah, truth be told, I really do think you're a sweet person and me voting out either your crush or your best friend would just make me feel awful." Fergy explains, Ingrid blushes lightly after hearing this.

"B-But, you don't e-even know m-me." Ingrid points out, she was puzzled by Fergy's explanation.

"Let's just say I don't use my brain as much as I do my heart, and my heart tells me that it doesn't matter if I barely know you." Fergy says before Hannah was heard laughing, he then looks over at her.

"Hehehe, you're such an idiot!" Hannah says while she began crying while laughing, she then hugs Fergy before he returned the favor.

"I am, guess I just do stuff for girls more times than I really should, after all, some habits take a while before they go away." Fergy responds, the two then finished their hug and they get their arms out from around one another.

"I guess your stereotype can be the dorky simp, then." Hannah jokingly says while there were still some tears on her cheeks and below her eyes.

"Heh...The Dorky Simp...That sounds about right." Fergy remarks while wiping the tears off of her face and Hannah blushed because of this.

"Alright then 'The Dorky Simp,' I hope the Chain of Shame won't hurt you." Hannah says before Fergy laughed.

"Hah! Good one." Fergy states before he walks away, Hannah blushed more and she smiled while watching Fergy walk up to the host.

"Going out on a bittersweet note, I can relate." Rival says to Fergy before laughing a bit.

"Yeah, the thing you can't relate to is being in a potential relationship with just one girl." Fergy immediately remarks before flashing a smirk at Rival, this makes Rival's eyes widen a little. The host then smiled back at the contestant before he crumbles his fist which makes Fergy gulp a bit, only for Rival to put it in front of him. Fergy stares at the fist before crumbling his fist also and he fist bumps Rival which makes him sigh in relief.

"I'll make you pay for that comment someday, but I do respect you for even saying it." Rival confirms before he puts his right hand (the one he used for the fist bump) back in his pocket before using his left hand to point behind him.

"Where's the Chain of-?" Fergy was gonna ask, but as if on cue, the Chain of Shame then pops out of the forest which catches The Losers Team off-guard with how abruptly it had came. The elimination device then clamps the collar around Fergy's neck which makes his eyes widen and he immediately begins sweating while the rest of his team watches. Rival didn't react at all and instead he looks into the forest before a person was seen walking out of the forest while they held a device with a red button on it.

**"Here we go again."** Everyone heard the voice speak, they all turned their attention to the person while he came out of the forest and the identity of who they were was revealed, that and also what the person looked like. The person had blueish grey eyes and they appeared to be around Rival's height. They had bright blonde hair which was completely smooth despite it being short, it was clearly a guy who also wore a grey T-shirt, long white pants, and black baseball shoes, they too wore a name-tag which reads, "**Adrian Grey**."

"See you next time, Fergy~" Rival states while sadistically smiling at Fergy, then Adrian was seen pressing the button once more before Fergy was seen being dragged away by The Chain of Shame, however he gives Hannah one more look. Hannah saw Fergy look at her while everything suddenly went in slow-motion, Fergy's look of fear then went away and he smiled at the Jordan sibling before trying to give her a thumbs up, but he is pulled away before doing so. Only for him to be pulled away into the forest, Hannah then smiled after seeing this and she giggled due to Fergy's last action, she then looks over at Rival and Adrian who were both seen staring at one another.

"..." Adrian remains silent and the smile on Rival's face had gone away, the two of them stared at each other with a look of seriousness on one another's faces. He then pulls out a bottle of beer from him pocket which he shoves into Rival's chest and Rival smirked at him before patting his head, but Adrian grips his wrist while Rival did this. Rival then glares at Adrian before pulling his hand out of his grip before Adrian turns around and walks away while the host watched him walk off back into the forest.

"C-Can we go n-now?" Ingrid nervously asks before Rival puts his smile back on and he looks at the remaining members of The Losers Team with a smile on his face and he nods.

"Yes, you can all leave now!" Rival answers, The Losers Team then leave afterwards before Rival then stares at the bottle of beer inside of his hand which he opens up and smiles at, "Canadian law." He then hears something from his phone, he then pulls his phone out from his pocket before he looks onto it, the text then reads:

_She said yes!_

"Well, guess this'll have to wait." Rival responds while staring at his bottle of beer.

_**"To choose to take a life, or refuse to hold the knife-" **_He then drops the bottle before running away while the camera focuses on the beer.

_**"Either way I'll find despair!" **_A flash quickly flashes on the screen and it transitions into the outro.

_**Erika Harlacher-**__**Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku (English Cover of Danganronpa: The Animation's outro)**_

**_"Let's do the dance! _****_You must keep step in this living hell,"_**

The camera cuts to Hannah who was seen smiling in the picture while wrapping her arm around someone who wasn't there.

**_"With the beating of your heart it goes ra-ta-ta,"_**

It then slowly zooms out to reveal that Jun was also in the picture smirking and he had his arms crossed, he also had his eyes closed.

**_"Like the lucky boy, _****_Whose one desire is just to find a way to survive."_**

Ingrid was seen turned away from Jun, however she was looking at him with a nervous smile while Chloe was seen standing by Ingrid while she side-eyes the both of them while having a overly aggressive smile.

**_"What were my dreams before this newfound reality?"_**

Sunny was seen smirking at the camera also while he had his arms wrapped around Rainy (Who had a slight smile on her face) and Leon (Who was proudly smiling at the camera).

_**"Trapped me here amidst your laughter, that-"**_

Evan and Alex were seen also smiling while the two of them were standing back to back with each other.

_**"'U-pu-pu.'"**_

The camera then shows Lia who had put up the pace sign behind Jared's head and she makes it look like he had bunny ears, while Ciara had both of her arms wrapped around Jared while she winked at the camera and was smirking, all while Jared had a slight smile on his face.

_**"I scream out, but my desires are left unanswered,"**_

Kyle was seen with one hand in his pocket and he used the other to give a peace sign for the camera while looking relaxed as always, and lastly Miriam was seen with crumbled fists while she stares at the camera with a fiery smile.

_**"Use your head or you've never getting out alive."**_

The last shot seen was The K-Shida's, The Losers Team, and The Five Souls all separated from one another, but everyone were seen doing their things in this photo before the camera cuts to black as soon as the song gets cut off.

**Total Drama: Move Along**

* * *

**Remaining Contestants (Post-Swap):**

**The K-Shida's: ****Sunny, Leo, Rainy, Alex ****and**** Evan.**

**The Losers Team: Jun****, Ingrid, Chloe, and ****Hannah.**

**The Five Souls: **** Jared, Lia, ****Ciara****, ****Kyle, and ****Miriam.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Eliminated: Kennedy (1st) , Li (2nd), Vince (3rd), Jackie (4th), Brooke (5th), Rae (6th), and Fergy (7th).**

**Now, it is time for me to say my apologies to PurpleShadowManipulator for eliminating Fergy in this chapter, His arc didn't last as long as it probably should have, but I never really planned for him to really have a season long arc because I don't think he needed one, clearly he gained a noticeable amount of love after last chapter came out and so that kinda made this episode more fitting since eliminating a likeable character unexpectedly while ALSO wrapping up their arc and eliminating in a bittersweet way seemed kinda perfect in my eyes. The main reason for Fergy's elimination is because of the reason I said earlier: I don't think he really needed a season long arc, my main reason for thinking this is because it's better to eliminate some characters while it seems like the right time to do so rather than drag things out to the point the character becomes redundant and I really didn't want Fergy to overstay his welcome. Also, he isn't exactly the smartest person and I think that Fergy voting himself out is the only thing he'd want to do since he doesn't want to hurt anyone else because he's been down that road before, and because Ingrid seems shy and fragile, plus he believes in Hannah, he decided that it was his time to go, but it's fitting how Fergy decided to go out when he wanted to.**

**Once again, I apologize to Shadow and all the Fergy fans for eliminating him, I REALLY enjoyed writing him and he'll be in the Aftermath for this season so luckily this won't be the last of The Dorky Simp!**

**Now, you all know what time it is...DISCORD SERVER SELF PROMOTION!:** **_discord . gg / MJ8qF9v_ (Without the spaces, of course) The server is called _"Time, Fire, and War"_**

**Admittingly, I think the challenge was the weakest part of the chapter, although I think that says a lot about the characters that the story of them (especially Fergy) was able to make this chapter one of my favorites to write so far this season despite the challenge! Now, let's discuss the Question of the Day!:**

(For the people with OCs): What do you think of the new teams so far?

(For the people without OCs): What were your opinions on Fergy and how do you feel about his elimination?

**Now, I'd call this the saddest chapter yet, however that's just me, I know whichever chapter is and will be the saddest will depend on your attachment to specific characters, so remember, if you like a character...be prepared in case if they are eliminated. And now I shall-**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
